L'Un à l'autre inconnus
by Sigognac
Summary: Qui est-il ? Cette question l'obsède. Il est pour lui-même un mystère... Et qui est-il, lui ? Cet homme, cet autre, cet étranger. Un ami ? Un amant ? Ou, simplement, quelqu'un qui mérite d'être connu ? Yaoi, KakaIru.
1. Prologue

**Titre :** _L'Un à l'autre inconnus_ **  
Auteur :** Sigognac  
 **Genre :** Romance + Hurt / Comfort

 **Rating** **:** M  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **~/~/~**

 _L'un à l'autre inconnus_

 **~/~/~**

 **Prologue**

« Ça ne te fait pas mal qu'ils se servent d'Asuma ainsi ? »

Elle s'arrêta alors qu'elle arrivait aux limites de la porte de sa chambre et osa jeter un regard à l'intérieur. Kakashi gisait sur son lit, le dos mal soutenu par le mur et les jambes repliées dans des draps sales et en désordre. Sa déchéance se résumait dans l'œil vide et cerné qu'il posait sur elle.

Kurenai répondit honnêtement à sa question :

« Si, avoua-t-elle. Mais tant que je peux aider un ami… »

C'était uniquement la perte d'Asuma qu'il lui garantissait l'accès de son antre, elle le savait. Son statut de veuve officieuse du Village de la Feuille en faisait une alliée dans la douleur abjecte qui l'étouffait depuis des jours.

« On l'a retrouvé, hein ? »

Il était suffisamment maître de lui pour comprendre qu'elle ne serait pas venue sinon. Restait à connaître l'étendue de l'horrible vérité.

« Il est vivant. », annonça-t-elle, sans joie.

« 'Vivant' comme 'il respire encore', c'est ça ? »

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Ils l'ont… »

« Ils lui ont fait beaucoup de mal. », abrégea-t-elle pour couper court à ses questions.

Entrer dans les détails était au-dessus de leurs forces à tous les deux.

Ce n'était pourtant qu'une simple mission de rang B. « Inoffensive », avait-il pensé pour se tranquilliser. Il détestait qu'Iruka se trouve hors des murs. Il ne possédait pas sa force de caractère lorsqu'il s'agissait d'être celui qui attend et s'inquiète.

Mais – et son estomac se tordait rien qu'à y repenser- ce matin-là, il ne s'était pas spécialement inquiété. Parce que c'était une inoffensive mission de rang B.

Il s'était levé, s'était réchauffé ce qu'Iruka lui avait laissé pour le petit-déjeuner, avait trouvé sous sa tasse un de ces petits mots que le chuunin lui griffonnait souvent et il avait secoué doucement la tête en lisant ce qu'il contenait. Une journée tellement banale.

Le papier était déchiré, maintenant, trop usé d'avoir été déplié et replié sans cesse. Relire ces quelques mots d'Iruka était un des seuls moyens qu'avait trouvé Kakashi pour ne pas perdre la raison.

Il avait remarqué, évidemment, les premières heures de retard mais il les avait mises sur le compte du zèle d'Iruka et de sa faculté parfois agaçante à bavarder avec n'importe qui.

Voilà ce qu'il s'était dit pour tromper l'angoisse qui s'emparait peu à peu de lui : Iruka était en retard parce qu'il bavassait. Il ne pouvait en être autrement puisque c'était une enfantine mission de rang B, une de celles qui ne nécessitent même pas de sortir d'un bureau.

Le village de Tumo avait eu besoin d'un traducteur pour déchiffrer des tablettes anciennes, récemment déterrées. Le dialecte évoqué ressemblait à l'un de ceux qu'Iruka maîtrisait. Cet imbécile s'était même porté volontaire. On lui avait adjoint deux ANBU comme escorte, plus par habitude que par crainte. Des mecs très valables d'après leurs dossiers. Kakashi avait vérifié par la suite.

On avait retrouvé leurs corps, massacrés, aux limites du Pays de la Pluie. Iruka, lui, était resté introuvable. Personne n'avait osé le dire franchement devant Kakashi mais lui comme tous les autres avaient reconnu cette manière de procéder : on exécutait les forts pour pouvoir s'emparer du faible.

Parce qu'un faible résistait toujours beaucoup moins bien à la torture.

« Il est en état de parler ? »

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

« Tsunade est à son chevet actuellement et elle répare ce qui peut l'être. Je ne peux même pas t'assurer qu'il passe la nuit.»

Il se leva, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis plusieurs jours, depuis que Tsunade, après qu'il ait cédé à une incontrôlable crise de fureur, lui ait interdit de faire partie des équipes de recherche.

Kurenai l'aida à se remettre sur pieds, prenant son bras sur son épaule.

« Tu as mangé ? », s'enquit-elle.

Ignorant sa question, il reprit :

« Emmène-moi à l'hôpital, s'il te plaît. »

« Tu vas probablement attendre pendant des heures, sans avoir aucune nouvelles. Tu ne veux pas avaler quelque chose ? »

« J'avalerais quelque chose quand j'aurai parlé à Iruka. », décida-t-il.

Elle le réajusta plus fermement sur son épaule et chercha de l'œil où il avait pu jeter ses sandales. Elle ne les avait pas vues dans l'entrée.

Elle n'eut pas le courage de lui rappeler qu'il ne reparlerait probablement jamais à Iruka.


	2. Néant

**Titre :** _L'Un à l'autre inconnus_ **  
Auteur :** Sigognac  
 **Genre :** Romance + Hurt / Comfort

 **Rating** **:** M  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Notes :** Ce chapitre est le premier d'une série se déroulant dans le milieu médical. Je n'ai moi-même aucune compétence dans ce domaine et même si j'ai sérieusement essayé de m'informer, je m'excuse d'avance pour les multiples incohérences que doit contenir cette histoire à ce niveau-là. Sur ce, merci évidemment pour les reviews laissées pour le prologue et bonne lecture de la suite !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Néant**

Ils étaient déjà nombreux à encombrer la salle d'attente de l'hôpital quand Kakashi arriva. Certains voulurent l'approcher lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent mais il émanait de lui une telle aura meurtrière qu'ils se ravisèrent immédiatement. Ils se contentèrent donc de le considérer de loin avec plus ou moins de discrétion.

Kurenai le força à prendre un siège alors qu'il supportait difficilement ces regards braqués sur lui. Il savait bien de quoi il avait l'air : cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas quitté son lit. Il ne s'était pas lavé récemment et portait les mêmes vêtements. Ses cheveux devaient être encore plus en bataille que d'habitude et son cerne plus visible. Sous son masque, il sentait même pointer un début de barbe, une première pour lui. Il avait toujours été imberbe.

Il sentait bien qu'il faisait pitié. Et tous ces gens qui le regardaient… C'était comme s'ils se repaissaient de son mal-être. Il était dévasté et ces gars, là, ceux qui l'entouraient, lui jetaient des œillades emplies d'une compassion qui l'exaspérait. Ils n'avaient aucun droit de se sentir concernés. Personne ne l'était. Personne ne connaissait, n'avait aimé Iruka comme lui l'aimait. Ce n'était pas parce que certains de leurs gamins l'avaient eu comme professeur ou que d'autres avaient effectué quelques missions avec lui, qu'ils avaient le droit de prétendre savoir ce qu'il ressentait.

Seule Kurenai pouvait le savoir et c'est bien pour ça qu'il l'acceptait à ses côtés.

« Je vais demander si quelqu'un peut venir te parler. », annonça-t-elle.

Elle se leva mais Kakashi, en un mouvement, lui attrapa le bras.

« Je ne pars pas longtemps. », le rassura-t-elle.

Il attendit quelques minutes, essayant de ne pas penser à tout ce qui était en train de lui arriver, à cet équilibre dans sa vie qui se brisait. Des visions d'horreur s'imposaient dans son esprit. Il imaginait ce qu'on avait pu faire à Iruka. Pour ne pas se laisser aller à la panique ou à la fureur, il essaya de contrebalancer ces épouvantables images par des souvenirs heureux : l'instant précis où il avait compris que le chuunin l'attirait, leur premier rencard qu'il avait fait passer pour une réunion de travail, le premier baiser volé non parce que le moment était propice mais parce que l'allée était suffisamment sombre pour dissimuler son visage. La vie en général : les disputes pour savoir qui ferait la vaisselle, les bras réconfortants quand il rentrait de mission, le sexe devenu tendre, presque paresseux. Cette routine qu'il craignait tant et dans laquelle il avait longtemps refusé de s'enfermer, ces souvenirs… Tout ceci lui paraissait maintenant irréel tant l'horreur de la situation actuelle transformait ces moments passés en un idéal qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais atteindre.

Kurenai revint finalement, un peu piteuse, s'excusant de n'avoir trouvé personne.

Des infirmiers couraient dans tous les sens ; c'était difficile de savoir s'ils s'occupaient d'Iruka ou si c'était l'agitation normale d'un hôpital en heure de pointe.

Prostré, Kakashi attendit ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Parfois, Kurenai lui proposait d'aller lui chercher quelque chose à boire ou à manger mais il faisait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Il était terrifié à l'idée qu'elle l'abandonne.

Au bout d'un moment, elle lui saisit la main. Les gestes d'affection en public n'avaient jamais été son truc mais il ne la repoussa pas. Une manière tacite d'admettre que ça le réconfortait. Il avait besoin d'elle pour supporter tout ça.

« Kakashi-sensei ? »

La voix était fluette et intimidée mais Kakashi la reconnut sans difficulté. Il leva les yeux pour voir Sakura arriver à sa hauteur, se tordant les mains. Elle portait une blouse immaculée.

« Je suis tellement désolée, Kakashi-sensei. »

« Tu n'y es pour rien. », répondit-il d'une voix froide.

« Je me suis proposée, continua la jeune fille. Pour aider. Mais Tsuande-sama ne m'a pas laissée l'approcher. Ils sont déjà tellement nombreux à s'occuper de lui. »

« Tu l'as vu ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Tsunade-sama ne m'y a pas autorisé. »

Il opina et hésita avant de demander :

« Tu sais si c'est grave ? »

De nouveau, elle fit non de la tête.

« On ne m'a rien dit. Mais... mais je crois bien que ça l'est, Kakashi-sensei. »

Elle n'avait pas osé le regarder lorsqu'elle avait balbutié cette affirmation. Elle reprit :

« Est-ce que je peux attendre avec vous ? »

Il y réfléchit une seconde : Sasuke mis à part, Sakura n'avait jamais perdu personne. Mais ça ne le dérangeait tout de même pas qu'elle reste auprès de lui. Elle faisait un peu partie de sa très restreinte famille.

Elle s'était assise juste à côté de lui et il eut l'impression étrange que, pour la première fois, c'était elle qui veillait sur lui et non pas le contraire.

Ils restèrent de longues heures, assis les uns à côté des autres, sans vraiment se parler.

Et puis, il y eut comme une vague de personnes discutant et venant de la même direction.

Parmi les derniers apparurent Tsunade et sa tête des mauvais jours. Kakashi se leva instantanément, tout comme ses deux compagnes.

Lorsque la Hokage fut devant lui, elle se contenta de lui faire signe de la suivre.

« Viens, ordonna-t-elle, j'ai à te parler. »

Il se rebiffa, refusant d'avancer.

« Il est vivant ou pas ? »

« Il l'est. Mais pour le reste… il faut vraiment que je te parle. »

Il sentit Kurenai, derrière lui, l'encourager et il suivit Tsunade jusqu'à son cabinet privé. Elle lui ordonna de s'asseoir et il le fit moins par envie que par faiblesse.

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, commença-t-elle, les mains croisées sur son bureau, rien ne va avec Iruka. »

« Vous avez dit qu'il était vivant. Il ne va pas le rester, c'est ça ? »

Elle soupira.

« J'en sais rien. »

Il fronça les sourcils, c'était vraiment pas une réponse qu'il voulait entendre.

Elle reprit :

« Il était dans un sale état quand on l'a trouvé mais aucune blessure vitale n'était à signaler. Enfin, je ne te fais pas un dessin : tu sais bien comment ils s'y prennent dans ce genre de cas… »

Bien sûr qu'il savait : le but était toujours de faire le plus de mal possible sans tuer la cible. Technique élémentaire.

« On a soigné tout ce qui pouvait l'être, je me suis occupée des plaies les plus importantes moi-même… Il lui faudra du temps pour cicatriser totalement mais il n'y aucune raison pour qu'il ne récupère pas complètement. La colonne n'a pas été touchée. Il devrait pouvoir remarcher. »

« Remarcher ? »

« Quand ses jambes seront de nouveau en état… »

Les jambes, évidemment. C'était toujours par là qu'on commençait. Pour éviter que la cible ne s'échappe. Tout comme on évitait généralement la tête pour que la cible soit en mesure de parler et de rester lucide.

« Il est conscient ? »

Elle se tut, gênée.

« Tu touches au nœud du problème, avoua-t-elle finalement. Physiquement, il est capable de s'en remettre mais mentalement, j'ai peu d'espoir. »

Kakashi ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il s'attendait à cette annonce. Il avait été torturé, il avait torturé lui-même. Il savait que le plus dur, parfois, était de vivre avec le souvenir de ces événements. Il lui arrivait régulièrement de faire des cauchemars ou de tout bêtement ne pas parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Parce que le souvenir d'événements passés ne le laissait pas tranquille.

Il pensa d'ailleurs avec amertume que c'était encore Iruka qui lui avait permis de passer à autre chose en apaisant ses démons par sa tendresse.

Iruka était si sensible, toujours à s'inquiéter. Il était évident que c'était au niveau du mental que ça allait pécher.

« Etat de choc ? », interrogea-t-il.

« Très sévère. », accentua-t-elle.

« Si je comprends bien, résuma-t-il, il est conscient mais il ne parle pas… Une sorte de catatonie ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« A ce stade, je n'en ai pas vu beaucoup. A tel point que ça s'assimile presque à un genjutsu. »

« Genjutsu ? répéta-t-il. Ça pourrait être eux qui ont fait ça ? »

« C'est une possibilité. Pour l'empêcher de nous raconter ce qu'il a vécu… Ou bien… »

Elle s'arrêta, n'osant pas préciser sa pensée.

« Ou pour qu'il ne puisse pas nous dire ce qu'il leur a révélé sous la torture. », termina-t-il.

« En effet. »

« Alors, vous croyez qu'il a parlé ? »

« Je crois que n'importe qui aurait parlé. Même toi, même moi… »

Il passa sa main sur son visage. La barbe sous son masque le démangeait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait, exactement ? », parvint-il à demander.

« Je ne répondrais à aucune de tes questions à ce sujet, annonça-t-elle, tranchante. Ça ne t'avancerait à rien de savoir, si ce n'est à te flageller davantage. »

« Est-ce qu'ils l'ont violé ? », insista-t-il.

Il savait que c'était des choses qui arrivaient. Il avait entendu, vu des choses, même, parfois.

« Je ne te le dirai pas. », s'entêta Tsunade, catégorique.

Il hocha la tête. Au plus profond de lui-même, il savait qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment connaître les réponses à ses questions. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir les supporter.

« Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, maintenant, pour le sortir de là ? »

« D'habitude, la psychothérapie donne de bons résultats… Mais il faudrait déjà qu'il puisse parler. »

Elle resta silencieuse, le regard absent, avant de reprendre :

« J'ai peut-être une idée, disons plus 'originale' à proposer, mais ce n'est encore qu'un embryon… Ce serait compliqué à mettre en place et beaucoup de choses dépendraient de toi… »

« De moi ? bondit-il. Que voulez-vous que je fasse, Hokage-sama ? »

Rien ne le rendait plus dingue que l'inactivité, s'il pouvait se rendre utile…

« Que tu le voies, répondit tristement la Cinquième, il faut que tu voies Iruka. »

 **~/~/~**

« Je dois t'accompagner, précisa-t-elle. Il est branché à pas mal de machines, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu peux lui parler si tu veux mais il y a peu de chances pour qu'il t'entende. Des questions ? »

Il secoua négativement la tête. Se retrouver devant la porte de cette chambre d'hôpital était l'une des expériences les plus angoissantes de sa vie, il en avait une boule dans la gorge.

« Je te demande aussi de ne pas soulever le drap qui recouvre son corps. Tu es un professionnel, à la vue des blessures, tu saurais immédiatement ce qu'on lui a fait. Si une de tes mains approche de ce drap, je te sors. C'est clair ? »

« Très. »

C'était fou comme sa voix pouvait rester neutre en toute circonstance. C'est à peine si elle tremblotait.

La main vigoureuse de Tsunade tomba sur son épaule.

« J'ai vécu ça aussi, tu sais, plusieurs fois. »

Bien sûr, il savait. Tsunade avait perdu son petit frère, son fiancé mais aussi Jiraya. C'était parfaitement subjectif mais c'était une des raisons qui faisaient qu'il la respectait énormément en tant que chef.

« Sois courageux, d'accord ? »

La porte fut ouverte et c'était sombre à l'intérieur. Le jounin fit quelques pas timides dans la pièce. Une forme se distinguait sur le lit et Kakashi essaya d'ignorer que les deux jambes du malade étaient suspendues par des câbles. On les lui avait probablement brisées et Kakashi se demanda immédiatement comment. Ce n'était pas évident de transporter une cible si sévèrement blessée. Est-ce qu'ils avaient attendu plusieurs jours avant de lui infliger ça ou était-ce la première chose qu'ils lui avaient faite ? Ça ne devait pas être évident de violer un type avec les jambes brisées… Ou peut-être était-ce plus facile ?

Il y eut un claquement de doigts juste devant ses yeux et la voix impérieuse de Tsunade se fit entendre.

« Arrête ça tout de suite ou je te sors. Compris ? »

Il lui jeta un regard et se tourna de nouveau vers le malade. La majorité du corps était recouverte par un drap, seule une tête bandée se détachait de cet ensemble uniforme.

Il s'approcha encore. Une chaise était installée auprès du lit comme pour préparer sa venue. Il s'installa et observa cet être inerte qu'il avait tant aimé. Son visage était intact, aucune nouvelle cicatrice à signaler. Il devina quelques hématomes que Tsunade avait dû s'occuper de résorber avant son arrivée. Il n'imaginait même pas à quoi il pouvait ressembler avant toute cette nuit de soins intensifs.

Le plus effrayant dans tout ça, c'était les yeux, fixes et ouverts qui n'avaient pas cillé depuis son entrée dans la pièce.

« Est-ce que je peux bouger sa tête de mon côté ? Juste un petit peu. »

« Tu peux. Il ne sent rien, de toute façon, avec tous les antidouleurs qu'on lui a administrés. »

Il s'empara avec précaution du crâne bandé et les yeux fixes se posèrent sur lui alors qu'une des joues du malade touchait l'oreiller.

Kakashi avait toujours adoré caresser les cheveux mi-longs d'Iruka et il savait que son compagnon appréciait ce petit geste de tendresse. Mais là, la chevelure entière était emprisonnée dans les bandages. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il était présent sans pouvoir le toucher ?

« Est-ce que je peux prendre une de ses mains, sous le drap ? »

« C'est sous le drap. Donc non. »

Il se tourna à demi vers elle. Pourquoi refusait-elle qu'il touche une de ses mains ? Il pouvait la trouver sans regarder sous le tissu… Est-ce qu'ils avaient brisé ses doigts aussi ?

« Arrête, j'ai dit. Ou tu vas sortir, je te préviens. »

Son œil se fixa de nouveau sur le malade. Il ne pouvait que constater sa passivité. Et les seuls sons dans la pièce ne venaient pas de sa respiration mais des machines auxquelles il était relié.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire, avoua-t-il, finalement. Je ne le reconnais pas. »

« Ce serait bien que tu lui parles, indiqua Tsunade. Pour qu'on voie s'il y a une réaction quelconque. On ne sait jamais. »

A vrai dire, il existait de nombreuses choses que Kakashi aurait souhaitées dire à Iruka, mais ce corps meurtri qu'il avait en face de lui et l'amant avec qui il vivait une histoire depuis presque trois ans lui semblaient être deux personnes différentes. Il refusait d'admettre que l'homme qu'il aimait puisse être autant abîmé. Les yeux, surtout. Iruka avait toujours eu des yeux si expressifs. Et maintenant, il n'y voyait plus que le néant.

C'était comme si tout ce qu'il avait aimé en Iruka avait disparu pour ne laisser qu'une coquille vide et fendillée de partout.

« Je suis sûr qu'il ne nous entend pas. »

« Essaie quand même. »

Il se pencha un peu pour se rapprocher de l'oreille du patient mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Parce qu'il savait qu'à la seconde où il les prononcerait, la dissociation cesserait dans son esprit et que son Iruka et cet être inerte ne formeraient plus qu'une seule et même personne, et que le dernier souvenir qu'il aurait peut-être de son amant serait cette chair meurtrie et bandée de tous côtés qu'il avait sous les yeux.

« J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te parler, lâcha-t-il, finalement. Et que tu puisses me répondre. Mais tu es parti. Et je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher ça. Rien du tout. J'aurais dû te retrouver, j'aurais dû te sauver. Si tu peux m'entendre, je te supplie de me pardonner. »

Les sanglots n'étaient pas loin dans sa voix même s'il essayait de se contrôler. Tsunade s'était rapprochée. Replaçant la tête comme elle était initialement, elle fit un rapide examen avec sa lampe torche.

« Aucune réaction neuronale, à première vue. »

« Est-ce qu'il peut rester toute sa vie comme ça ? »

Elle soupira.

« C'est malheureusement l'issue la plus probable. Mais il peut aussi sortir de cet état à tout moment. On ne peut pas le savoir. »

« Vous avez dit que c'était peut-être un genjutsu. Si c'est le cas, il doit y avoir une méthode de dissipation quelconque. »

« Tu sais très bien que certains genjutsu puissants sont définitifs. »

Il se leva et recula, refusant d'assister plus longtemps à la lente agonie de son compagnon.

« Donnez-moi une équipe et je les retrouverai. Je leur ferai cracher ce qu'ils lui ont fait et on pourra le ramener. »

Il l'entendit souffler.

« Kakashi, je ne crois pas vraiment que ce soit eux qui aient fait ça. »

« Vous croyez qu'il s'est fait ça lui-même, peut-être ? »

Elle eut comme une hésitation.

« C'est effectivement ce que je crois, oui. »

Il eut un geste d'énervement, et s'éloigna, préférant tourner le dos à Tsunade.

« Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Et comment ? Il est très limité en matière de genjutsu. »

« J'ai dit que c'était _peut-être_ un genjutsu. Il existe d'autres explications. Mais tu t'accroches à celle-là parce qu'elle pourrait être réversible. »

« Et quelles seraient ces autres explications ? », cracha-t-il, mauvais.

« Qu'il s'est enfui. Comme il a pu. Peut-être pour s'empêcher de trop leur en dire. Tu sais très bien que dans certaines situations, un ninja préfère s'autodétruire pour le bien des autres. Peut-être que la souffrance était trop forte, parfois le cerveau ne le supporte pas. Il est simplement parti et il ne peut plus revenir. »

Kakashi s'agita un peu plus, faisant des allers retours dans la petite chambre et restant le plus loin possible du malade qu'il était maintenant incapable de regarder.

« Vous m'avez laissé le voir pour que je constate par moi-même qu'il est devenu un légume ! Vous allez le laisser crever dans cette chambre, c'est ça ? Parce que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour lui ? Il est hors de question que je l'abandonne ! On va retrouver ces malades, on va les faire payer et on le ramènera ! Parce que c'est un genjutsu qui l'a rendu comme ça ! Un genjutsu, je vous dis ! »

Il se rendait compte que ses nerfs étaient en train de lâcher, qu'il devenait incohérent. Il était incapable de s'enlever cette histoire de genjutsu de la tête alors qu'il n'y croyait pas lui-même.

Il répéta encore et encore la même idée jusqu'à épuisement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve, il ne savait comment, entre les bras de Tsunade qui le berçait comme un enfant.

Cela faisait des années qu'une femme ne l'avait pas touché ainsi.

« Okay, c'est un peu trop pour toi. On va aller prendre l'air et je t'expliquerai. Je suis médecin, Kakashi, et un bon, même, il paraît. Je ne laisse pas crever les gens. »

Elle hésita parce que ça allait à l'encontre de la neutralité dont elle était censée faire preuve mais elle précisa finalement sa pensée :

« Surtout pas Iruka-sensei. Parce qu'on aime tous Iruka-sensei. »

 **~/~/~**

Ils sortirent de cette chambre dans laquelle il avait une impression d'étouffement. Le couloir était vide car Tsunade en avait interdit l'accès mais ils passèrent par une porte dérobée pour sortir dans une petite cour intérieure. Kakashi avait vraiment besoin d'air et Tsunade savait que la fraîcheur de la matinée lui ferait du bien. Elle le fit s'asseoir sur un banc et s'absenta le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

L'image d'Iruka, le regard vide, abandonné dans cette chambre, le hantait. Il en venait à regretter de l'avoir vu.

Tsunade revint, un verre à la main, une assiette dans l'autre.

« C'est un alcool de mon cru, l'informa-t-elle en lui tendant le récipient, je te préviens, c'est assez corsé. »

Il ne chercha même pas à comprendre, il baissa son masque et but ce qu'on lui donnait. Tsunade l'avait raccommodé un certain nombre de fois. Par la force des choses, elle était une des seules à connaitre son visage.

« Ça doit faire plusieurs jours que tu n'as rien mangé, prends un senbei pour éponger l'alcool. J'ai besoin que tu sois sobre, on a à parler. »

Il avala les trois galettes de riz disposées dans l'assiette. Il mourait de faim mais c'était comme si son cerveau avait nié l'évidence jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle s'assit près de lui, sur le banc, et attendit que le masque ait retrouvé sa place.

« Il y a un moyen de le sortir de là ou pas ? », interrogea abruptement Kakashi sans la laisser entamer la conversation comme elle l'aurait souhaité.

« Peut-être, répondit-elle, mais ça va être complexe. C'est presque dommage qu'Iruka ne soit pas un ninja du village de la Brume : ils ont plus de ninjas sensoriels que nous, là-bas… »

« Qu'est-ce que les ninjas sensoriels viennent faire là-dedans ? s'emporta le jounin. L'état d'Iruka n'a rien à voir avec le chakra… »

« Le problème d'Iruka vient du cerveau, expliqua-t-elle. Tu vois, le cerveau, c'est un peu comme une charrette. On le charge d'informations toute notre vie mais parfois il est trop plein et refuse de continuer à rouler. Dans ces cas-là, on est obligé de tout décharger pour qu'il fonctionne de nouveau. »

« Vous voulez… débarrasser le cerveau d'Iruka ? »

« En quelque sorte. Je pense qu'il n'a pas supporté ce qui s'est passé là-bas. Et même s'il finissait par se réveiller, il serait hanté par tout ça. C'est bien pour ça, d'ailleurs, que je pense qu'il ne se réveillera pas. Je crois qu'il faut effacer les événements qui posent problème et que le cerveau se remettra à fonctionner de lui-même. »

« Mais… on peut faire ça ? On peut effacer un cerveau ? »

« Pas toi, pas moi. Mais un ninja sensoriel… a une petite chance d'y parvenir. Tu te souviens de ce ninja d'Ame que Jiraya avait fait prisonnier pour nous permettre d'en apprendre plus sur Pain ? C'est Inoichi qui avait réussi à extraire certains souvenirs de son crâne. »

« Il y a une différence entre extraire une information et l'effacer. Sans compter qu'Inoichi est mort pendant la guerre et que c'était sans conteste notre meilleur ninja sensoriel… »

« Je sais tout ça, Kakashi. Et c'est bien pour ça que je te dis que ça va être complexe… Ma solution repose sur des hypothèses qui reposent elles-mêmes sur des hypothèses. Les chances de réussite sont très minces. Garde bien ça à l'esprit, s'il te plaît. »

Il hocha la tête. Manger quelque chose lui avait fait du bien.

« Imaginons que nous trouvions un ninja sensoriel aussi talentueux qu'Inoichi, reprit-il. Que devrait-il faire ? »

« La technique la plus proche de ce que nous cherchons à obtenir serait 'la lecture de l'esprit', expliqua-t-elle, sauf qu'au lieu de lire, il faudrait détruire… En théorie, c'est possible. »

« Et… Ce serait sans risque pour Iruka, de détruire ses souvenirs comme ça ? »

« C'est très risqué, admit-elle sans hésiter. Dans l'idéal, il faudrait détruire les dix derniers jours de son existence. Iruka n'aurait aucun souvenir de sa mission au village de Tumo… Et ce serait comme si rien ne s'était passé… Mais effacer seulement dix jours, surtout quand ils sont aussi forts émotionnellement, c'est impossible. C'est beaucoup trop court comme période. Au mieux du mieux, on arrivera peut-être à contenir ça à deux ans. »

Il se tourna vers elle, lui qui jusqu'à présent préférait regarder le sol.

« Deux ans ? répéta-t-il. Deux ans ! Vous plaisantez ? On ne s'était même pas encore installé ensemble, il y a deux ans ! »

« Je sais. »

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que pour sauver Iruka, il va falloir lui faire perdre volontairement deux ans de sa vie ? »

« Au mieux, Kakashi. Ce serait deux ans, au mieux. »

Il la toisa, suspicieux.

« Et au pire ? »

« Au pire, il ne survit pas à l'opération. Ou il reste définitivement un légume. Ou paralysé ou aveugle ou que sais-je encore… Ou il perd cinq, dix, quinze ans de sa vie ou même sa vie entière… »

« Il pourrait se réveiller et ne pas me reconnaître ? »

Elle soupira.

« Kakashi… Si ça devait arriver, j'en serais déjà très heureuse. Tu as conscience de son état actuel ? »

Il se releva, soudainement furieux.

« Mais s'il oubliait tout ? S'il ne se souvenait même pas de son nom ? S'il ne se souvenait pas de nous, pas de Naruto, pas de ses parents ! C'est une vie, ça, vous croyez ? »

« C'est ça ou rien, Kakashi. Je n'ai rien d'autre à proposer. Et c'est à toi de prendre cette décision. On n'entamera aucune procédure sans ton accord. »

Il s'arrêta de gesticuler une seconde.

« Je croyais que les orphelins étaient automatiquement gérés par le Hokage en place. »

« C'est le cas. Mais Iruka est venu signer une autorisation, il y a cinq mois, faisant de toi son unique responsable légal. En conséquence, je ne peux prendre aucune décision médicale importante sans ton accord signé. »

« Il… Il a fait de moi son responsable légal ? »

« Ouais, moi aussi, ça m'a surprise, vu comme tu peux être irresponsable. Il faut croire qu'il était vraiment très amoureux de toi… »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt : elle parlait au passé.

« S'il se réveille un jour, il ne le sera probablement plus. », réalisa-t-il.

Elle préféra garder le silence et, un peu égoïstement, il demanda :

« Et si je dis non ? »

« Il aura tous les soins qu'on peut lui offrir et on attendra un hypothétique réveil de sa part. »

« Qui n'arrivera jamais, selon vous ? »

« Selon moi, je pense que si ça arrive un jour, il t'en voudra de ne pas lui avoir fait oublier ce qui s'est passé. C'est monstrueux, ce qu'on lui a fait, Kakashi. »

Il renifla, le regard dans le vague.

« Je dois vous donner une réponse tout de suite ? »

« Prends-toi une journée pour y réfléchir. Si tu donnes ton accord, la procédure sera longue et douloureuse pour tout le monde. Je veux que tu sois parfaitement lucide au moment où tu me feras part de ta décision. Mange quelque chose et va dormir. On se voit demain. »


	3. Impuissance

**Titre :** _L'Un à l'autre inconnus_ **  
Auteur :** Sigognac **  
** **Genre :** Romance + Hurt / Comfort

 **Rating** **:** M **  
** **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Impuissance**

« Un autre ! »

Hisoka Timitsu s'exécuta.

Il connaissait Hatake Kakashi depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas le contrarier quand il avait pour projet de se saouler.

Il se souviendrait toute sa vie de la première fois où il l'avait vu : ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on assistait au débarquement dans son propre bar d'un adolescent à peine pubère. Timitsu avait ricané, pris les autres clients à témoin et demandé un peu sarcastiquement à ce « mioche » de dégager de son établissement. Kakashi s'était contenté de froncer son seul sourcil visible, de balancer ce qui semblait être un regard noir et de se tourner de profil pour faire admirer à tous son grade de jounin flambant neuf. Or, les règles étaient strictes à Konoha : l'alcool était autorisé à partir de seize ans… sauf quand on était passé jounin avant. On considérait qu'un gamin devenu jounin était suffisamment mature pour savoir gérer son rapport à l'alcool. Timitsu avait constaté à de nombreuses reprises que ces deux faits n'avaient cependant rien à voir. Il assista donc, impuissant, à la première cuite publique de cet adolescent au demeurant fort désagréable et qui revint souvent par la suite. Deux fois, même, il s'était pointé avec le Quatrième, en personne. Timitsu avait pris une photo et l'avait faite signer par l'intéressé pour qu'elle aille trôner glorieusement sur 'le mur des héros' près de l'entrée. Après l'attaque du Démon Renard, Kakashi était revenu seul et s'était mis la pire mine de sa vie. Mais ce jour-là, repensa amèrement Timitsu, tout le monde noyait son chagrin dans l'alcool.

Par la suite, il était devenu une sorte d'habitué, buvant seul la plupart du temps, mais accompagné, parfois, par un costaud en combinaison verte qu'on aurait juré ivre avant même qu'il ne prenne son premier verre. Il pouvait également boire avec un adorable petit couple dont il avait reconnu l'homme comme étant l'un des fils du Troisième. Kakashi était venu uniquement avec la fille une fois : elle essayait de contenir ses larmes et son début de ventre l'avait empêchée de prendre de l'alcool. Quelqu'un de responsable, avait jugé Timitsu. Pas comme ce vaurien de Kakashi qui avait tenté, un autre jour, d'embringuer ses genins dans sa débauche ! Mais Timitsu avait veillé au grain, il avait catégoriquement refusé de servir des verres à ces gamins encore joufflus.

Il avait été surpris de le voir arriver, ce soir : Kakashi s'était fait plus discret ces derniers temps, il était juste venu deux fois avec un jeune chuunin. La première fois, ils étaient restés au bar et s'étaient parlé de façon très formelle, presque cassante. La deuxième fois, longtemps après, ils s'étaient isolés sur la table du fond, près des cuisines, là où s'installaient habituellement les couples en devenir. A bien y réfléchir, il lui semblait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Kakashi… Ca devait faire plus de deux ans, maintenant… Avant la reconstruction de son bar, en tout cas.

« Vous voudrez bien me servir la même chose que lui ? »

Kakashi ne se retourna pas à l'entente de cette voix nouvelle et eut même un petit haussement d'épaules satisfait.

« Je vois que Sakura a fait passer le message. »

Après sa conversation avec Tsunade, il était retourné auprès de ses deux compagnes et, tandis que Kurenai proposait vainement de le raccompagner chez lui, il avait laissé des instructions à Sakura.

« Je serais venu vous chercher ici, de toute façon, Kakashi-sensei. »

Naruto saisit avec aisance le verre que Timitsu venait de faire glisser sur le comptoir et le vida avant même de s'être assis auprès de son sensei. Il n'appréciait pas spécialement l'alcool mais le tenait très bien quand les circonstances l'exigeaient.

« Vous êtes déjà complètement fait ou on peut encore vous parler ? », demanda-t-il.

Le jounin eut un ricanement et jeta un regard au gérant.

« Timitsu, tu veux bien dire à Naruto, ici présent, combien de fois tu m'as vu ivre depuis que je viens ici ? »

« Deux fois, répondit le serveur. La première, il venait de passer jounin. La deuxième, c'était juste après le démon-renard. »

« A chaque fois que vous perdez quelqu'un que vous aimez, en somme. », résuma Naruto.

« Dîtes, reprit Timitsu, inconscient de ce qui se tramait entre ces deux-là, il faut que je vous dise que c'est un grand honneur de vous avoir dans notre établissement Uzumaki-san. »

Naruto lui balança un regard parfaitement froid. Il était toujours content d'être reconnu d'habitude mais là, ce n'était franchement pas le moment.

« Merci, lâcha-t-il finalement, mais je suis déjà venu ici plusieurs fois. »

Bien sûr, c'était du temps de l'équipe sept, quand Sasuke attirait toute l'attention alors que lui était encore le pestiféré du village.

« Ah bon ?, reprit Timitsu qui était sûr qu'il s'en serait souvenu. Est-ce que je peux vous prendre en photo ? C'est pour mon mur des héros. », précisa-t-il en pointant du doigt les nombreux cadres près de l'entrée.

« Je suis occupé, là… », répondit poliment Naruto mais la lumière d'un flash lui coupa la parole. Timitsu gardait son appareil tout prêt, sous le comptoir. On ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait se passer.

« Tu devrais la mettre à côté de ta photo du Quatrième, railla Kakashi. Ça fera un joli portrait de famille… »

« Je l'ai perdue, celle-là, se lamenta le serveur. Quand le village a été détruit par l'autre fou furieux. Il a fallu plus de six mois pour tout reconstruire… »

Naruto ne chercha même pas à comprendre ce qu'une photo de son père venait faire là, il voulait simplement reprendre sa conversation avec son sensei.

« Vous pourrez me la signer quand elle sera développée ? », l'interpela une nouvelle fois Timitsu, un gigantesque sourire aux lèvres.

« Ouais, répondit Naruto sur un ton cette fois très désagréable, mais en attendant, est-ce que vous pourriez nous foutre la paix ? »

Timitsu prit une mine vexée. Tous les mêmes, ces ninjas, ils prenaient la grosse tête à la moindre action héroïque.

« Sers-lui un autre verre avant de te casser. », commanda Kakashi en brandissant le sien.

Le gérant obéit et alla bouder à une distance raisonnable de ces deux malpropres. Il fallait tout de même qu'il surveille Kakashi : il lui était déjà arrivé de partir sans payer.

« Je vous dois des excuses, Kakashi-sensei, reprit Naruto. J'avais promis de vous le ramener. Et au final, ce n'est même pas moi qui l'ai trouvé. »

« Bah, c'est pas grave, Naruto. Je sais bien que c'est ton crédo de faire des promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir… Qui l'a trouvé, au final ? »

« L'équipe d'Ibiki. J'ai pourtant pas lésiné sur les clones, je vous promets. »

« Je te crois. Et je suis content que ce ne soit pas toi qui l'aies trouvé, ni aucun de ta génération. Apparemment, c'était pas beau à voir… »

« Ouais, je suis passé à l'hôpital. Comme tout le monde, d'ailleurs, c'est la première chose qu'on a faite en rentrant. »

« Et tu l'as vu ? »

« Vite fait. La vieille m'a pas trop laissé l'approcher. Je l'ai vu par la vitre de la porte de sa chambre. »

« C'est bien. Je t'assure qu'il vaut mieux. »

Le jounin s'empara de son verre et Naruto se détourna, le temps qu'il ait bu.

« Elle t'a expliqué son grand projet ? », poursuivit Kakashi, une fois le masque remis.

« Ouais, paraît qu'il faut votre autorisation. »

« Je prendrai pas cette décision sans toi, Naruto. Il aurait voulu que tu aies ton mot à dire. »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

« C'est pas mon nom qui est marqué sur le papier. »

« Parce que c'est pas avec toi qu'il baisait. Mais sinon, c'est du pareil au même, tu étais comme son gosse. »

Naruto resta silencieux une seconde avant d'avouer :

« Et lui, c'était comme un père. Et vous aussi, en fait. Comme deux pères. Ça m'a toujours fait rigoler, d'ailleurs, que vous vous soyez mis ensemble. Ca faisait très famille recomposée, votre histoire. »

« Tu penses quoi du plan de Tsunade ? », s'enquit le jounin alors qu'il faisait tournoyer son verre vide entre ses doigts.

« J'en pense que depuis que je suis gosse, il a toujours veillé sur moi. Et il a veillé sur vous, aussi. Et maintenant, c'est à nous de veiller sur lui. »

« Alors, tu accepterais qu'il soit opéré ? »

« C'est pas comme si on avait une autre option… »

Kakashi hocha la tête un peu trop longuement et claqua le cul de son verre sur le comptoir.

« T'as raison, admit-il. Mais… C'est juste que… Je veux pas qu'il m'oublie. Je veux pas qu'il m'en veuille. Si ça foire et qu'il peut plus marcher, tu imagines ? »

« Et alors quoi ? s'énerva Naruto. On le laisse végéter jusqu'au troisième âge ? Tsunade pense pas qu'il se réveillera et j'ai confiance en elle. »

« Tsunade 'pense', elle n'est sûre de rien ! Et c'est pas elle qui va l'opérer ! »

« C'est toujours mieux que de le laisser dans cet état. Et s'il nous oublie, eh bien, tant pis. C'est surtout à nous que ça fera du mal, pas à lui. Je crois qu'on lui doit bien ça… »

Il avala son propre verre en une gorgée comme si cet acte allait l'aider à trouver le courage de sa résolution.

« Faut dire oui, Kakashi-sensei. »

Le jounin fixa son disciple de son œil embrumé par l'alcool. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi bien conscience que Naruto était devenu un homme. Il aurait pu en ressentir de la fierté si la situation n'était pas aussi tragique.

« Je vais faire ça. », concéda-t-il et il se leva péniblement de son tabouret. Naruto se précipita pour l'aider.

« Eh ! hurla Timitsu depuis son poste d'observation. Ne vous avisez pas de partir sans payer ! »

« Tu veux bien t'en charger, s'il te plaît, Naruto ? J'ai pas pensé à prendre de l'argent. »

« C'est que vous ne prenez _jamais_ d'argent, Kakashi-sensei. », grommela le jeune homme.

Il laissa son sensei se tenir au comptoir et sortit de sa poche son porte-monnaie en forme de grenouille.

« Il ne t'a jamais quitté, celui-là. », fit remarquer Kakashi en pointant l'amphibien du doigt.

« Cadeau d'Iruka, précisa l'autre. Pour mes dix ans. »

« C'est vrai ? », réagit le jounin, surpris.

« Ouais… Quand j'y pense… C'était aussi l'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents… Vous vous rendez compte ? Faut vraiment être un type bien pour offrir un cadeau au meurtrier indirect de sa de ses propres parents… »

C'est à ce moment que Kakashi s'écroula par terre, vaincu par l'alcool et les tourments.

Il se mit à pleurer comme un enfant.

 **~/~/~**

« Tu es bien sûr de toi ? interrogea Tsunade en récupérant les différents papiers que Kakashi venait de signer. Pas besoin d'être une experte pour voir que tu as la gueule de bois. »

« Et vous vous y connaissez en matière de gueule de bois… »

La Cinquième eut un petit hochement de tête : entendre Kakashi être désagréable était presque rassurant.

« Tu dois avoir des tas de questions, esquiva-t-elle. Vas-y, je t'écoute. »

Il s'avança un peu sur sa chaise.

« Quelles sont les chances pour qu'il se souvienne de moi ? »

« Ca dépend. Vous vous connaissez depuis quand ? »

Le jounin réfléchit à la question, joignant ses mains.

« J'en sais rien. Je me souviens l'avoir vu aux obsèques du Quatrième. Il chialait beaucoup, ça m'avait énervé. »

« Ca fait presque vingt ans, alors. C'est une belle marge. Il pourrait bien se souvenir de toi. »

« Mais je m'en fous, moi, qu'il se souvienne que je lui ai balancé des regards noirs à l'enterrement de mon sensei. Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas de ça dont j'ai envie qu'il se rappelle ! »

Il hésita, un peu gêné. Il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec ses sentiments.

« Moi, je veux qu'il se souvienne… qu'il se souvienne de nous. », balbutia-t-il finalement, la voix faible.

Elle soupira.

« Ca, il ne faut pas trop y compter… »

« Vous avez dit qu'il pouvait perdre deux ans. On était déjà ensemble, il y a deux ans… »

« Je préfère que tu ne comptes pas trop là-dessus. Préparons-nous au pire, plutôt, et on aura peut-être une bonne surprise. »

Il se rapprocha encore un peu.

« Le point fort d'Iruka, ce que je préfère chez lui, c'est son intelligence. Est-ce qu'il peut avoir des séquelles de ce côté-là ? »

« Il arrive effectivement que les pertes de mémoire s'accompagnent d'une baisse du quotient intellectuel. Tout comme parfois, on constate un manque de maturité. »

« Parce qu'ils se sentent plus jeunes dans leur tête ? »

« Oui. »

« Et ça arrive qu'un amnésique redevienne exactement la personne qu'il a été avant ? »

« Non. »

Il se redressa un peu vivement.

« Super. »

Elle se leva de sa chaise et alla lui caresser l'épaule.

« Ça restera quelqu'un de formidable, probablement. »

Il frotta les mains sur ses cuisses.

« Vous savez, au début, quand j'ai pris en charge l'équipe sept, il pouvait pas me saquer… »

« Mais ça a changé… »

« Ouais mais je ne sais pas pourquoi… Et moi non plus, d'ailleurs, je pouvais pas l'encadrer. C'est après, on s'est rapproché, je sais même pas trop comment. Je ne sais pas ce qui a fini par lui plaire chez moi. Et si… j'arrivais pas à le refaire ? »

« Ce sont des questions tout à fait naturelles, Kakashi, mais malheureusement, je ne peux y apporter aucune réponse. »

« Est-ce qu'il saura encore parler ? Et écrire ? C'est possible qu'il oublie même ça ? »

« Normalement, tout ceci fait partie de ce qu'on appelle 'la mémoire procédurale'. Comme c'est un acte régulier, le corps l'a mémorisé. Tu ne réfléchis pas à comment parler quand tu t'exprimes, tu parles, voilà tout. Normalement, ça ne s'oublie pas. »

« Et ses connaissances des dialectes du Nord ? »

« Ca dépend. Si la pratique de ces langues lui était naturelle ou pas… Parfois, ça s'oublie parfois non. »

Kakashi opina mais s'arrêta net. Il s'empara de l'avant-bras de Tsunade.

« Et… Et l'art ninja ? », demanda-t-il soudain.

« Mémoire procédurale aussi, normalement. Il est possible qu'il ait l'impression d'avoir oublié, ça ne lui dira peut-être rien mais ça pourra revenir assez vite avec de l'entraînement. Tout dépend de la durée de son amnésie, de sa gravité… On ne peut pas vraiment savoir. »

« Mais c'est possible qu'il ne sache plus du tout le faire ? Qu'il arrête d'être ninja ? »

« C'est possible, oui. »

« Mais… il enseigne l'art ninja ! C'est son métier ! Et il adore son métier ! »

« Les amnésiques sévères reprennent rarement le travail. »

Il se leva d'un coup, faisant quelques pas dans le bureau de Tsunade.

« Iruka est professeur, ça fait partie de lui. »

« C'est bien pour ça que je te dis qu'un amnésique ne reste jamais totalement le même… »

« Mais… Mais, objecta Kakashi, certains souvenirs pourraient lui revenir avec le temps, non ? »

« Si c'était une amnésie classique, ce serait possible. La plupart des amnésiques finissent par se souvenir de certains événements. Mais pour Iruka, c'est une amnésie provoquée, une première dans le genre. Et pour qu'il puisse se reconstruire, il est vital qu'il ne se souvienne jamais. Aucun espoir à avoir de ce côté-là, donc. »

Tout cela déplaisait fortement à Kakashi, il regrettait presque d'avoir signé les papiers autorisant l'opération. Heureusement, les paroles pleines de sagesse de Naruto lui revenaient suffisamment en mémoire pour qu'il ne cherche pas à déchiqueter les documents officiels qui trainaient encore sur le bureau de Tsunade.

« Tu veux bien te rasseoir ? lui demanda-t-elle. On doit parler plus en détails de l'opération. »

Il se réinstalla de mauvaise grâce. Comme si toutes les mauvaises nouvelles qu'elle lui avait données n'étaient pas suffisantes…

« Certains ninjas sensoriels ont la capacité de lire dans les esprits, débuta-t-elle, un peu comme avec ton sharingan mais en beaucoup plus fiable. »

« Trop aimable… »

« Ils visualisent le cerveau de la cible dans une sorte de dimension parallèle et parviennent à recueillir certains souvenirs s'ils identifient la bonne zone. Là, il va être question d'endommager volontairement la partie du cerveau responsable de la mémorisation, à savoir le lobe temporal et plus précisément l'hippocampe. Les opérations du cerveau sont celles qui présentent le plus de risques car on ne sait pas grand-chose de son fonctionnement… C'est bien pour ça, d'ailleurs, qu'on évite d'y toucher quand on peut. Les risques, c'est qu'en cherchant à endommager la mémoire, on puisse abîmer autre chose. »

« Et faire de lui un légume… »

« Ou un aveugle, un paralytique, un idiot… C'est un risque réel mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus… »

« Oh… Je sens que la bonne nouvelle arrive. »

« Ce qu'on essaye de provoquer, c'est une amnésie rétrograde : l'annulation de souvenirs anciens. Mais il existe un autre type d'amnésie, l'amnésie antérograde et elle est également maîtrisée par l'hippocampe. »

« L'amnésie antérograde, lâcha Kakashi, c'est quand on n'arrive plus à mémoriser quoi que ce soit ? »

« C'est ça. »

« Vous êtes en train de m'expliquer qu'en plus de ne pas se souvenir de moi, il pourrait passer son temps à m'oublier de nouveau ? »

« C'est une possibilité dont je suis obligée de te parler. »

« C'est quoi les chances pour que ça arrive ? »

« Honnêtement, Kakashi, j'en sais rien. On avance complètement dans le noir sur ce cas… »

« Génial, siffla Kakashi en se relevant, eh bien, j'espère que le ninja sensoriel que vous avez dégoté est un cador, on en aura besoin… »

« A dire vrai, avoua Tsunade, on commence à peine à la former… »

« De mieux en mieux, pesta le jounin mais il s'arrêta net. Attendez, réalisa-t-il, vous avez dit 'la' ? C'est une fille ? »

Tsunade opina du chef tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de son bureau.

« Je vais la voir, là, et ce serait bien que tu m'accompagnes, proposa-t-elle, ça la rassurerait. »

« Parce qu'elle a besoin qu'on lui tienne la main ? »

« Disons plutôt qu'elle est impressionnée par l'ampleur de la tâche et que ça la réconforterait d'avoir ton soutien. »

Il se figea.

« Je la connais ? »

« Bien sûr, souffla Tsunade en disparaissant dans le couloir, elle a été une de tes disciples. »

 **~/~/~**

Yamanaka Ino n'avait pas été à proprement parler une de ses disciples, râla intérieurement Kakashi, mais il était vrai qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés quand il l'avait prise sous son aile, elle et ses deux partenaires, pour venger la mort d'Asuma.

« Mais pourquoi elle ? », s'enquit le jounin en observant la jeune fille à travers la vitre.

« C'est une Yamanaka, expliqua doucement Tsunade, et c'est même la chef du clan depuis la mort de son père. Il n'a pas eu le temps de lui enseigner sa technique de la lecture de l'esprit mais il n'était pas le seul à la connaître. Elle l'a apprise très facilement : elle excelle quand il s'agit des techniques de son clan. »

« Ce n'est pas la seule ninja sensorielle qu'il nous reste au village, grommela tout de même Kakashi, sans compter que nos rapports se sont améliorés avec le village de la Brume. Et ce sont eux les spécialistes en la matière ! Pourquoi ne pas prendre l'un des leurs au lieu de cette gamine ? »

« Ino a dix-neuf ans, Kakashi, comme tous ceux de sa génération. Et elle a servi durant la dernière guerre, tout comme toi… Rappelle-toi les missions qu'on te confiait quand tu avais dix-neuf ans… Tu te serais considéré comme un gamin ? »

« Je veux juste la meilleure option pour Iruka. »

« La meilleure option, tu l'as devant toi, crois-moi. »

Kakashi soupira, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Tsunade ouvrit la porte de la salle où Ino attendait. Dos à l'entrée, elle se tourna un peu brusquement. Elle était visiblement plongée dans ses pensées.

« Tsunade-sama. », prononça-t-elle, tout en s'inclinant.

Elle semblait impressionnée mais à la vérité, elle avait peu côtoyé Tsunade jusqu'à présent, cette dernière lui ayant préféré Sakura. L'essentiel de son apprentissage des techniques médicales avait été géré par Shizune.

« Ino, déclara Tsunade en l'encourageant à se redresser, je te suis très reconnaissante d'avoir accepté de nous aider. »

« Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour venir en aide à Iruka-sensei. », affirma la jeune fille tout en jetant un discret coup d'œil à Kakashi.

Ce dernier, méfiant, était resté à l'écart près de la porte. Il ne se montra guère encourageant à l'égard de la jeune kunoïchi. Il n'était pas convaincu : Ino était une fille trop frivole et inexpérimentée pour qu'on lui confie la vie d'Iruka. C'était son avis.

« Si tu le veux bien, continua Tsunade, nous allons commencer ta formation dès maintenant, nous sommes pressés par le temps. »

« Pourquoi ça ? » intervint Kakashi, toujours en retrait.

« Parce que le genre d'inconscience dans laquelle est plongé Iruka est rarement gratuite. Plus longtemps elle dure, plus le risque de séquelles neuronales est important. »

« Ca, vous vous êtes bien gardée de me le dire… »

« Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de t'influencer dans ton choix de l'opérer. », se justifia Tsunade.

« Et si Ino met des mois à apprendre ce qu'elle doit, qu'arrivera-t-il à Iruka ? »

Son ton agressif n'échappa à personne, ce qui lui valut un beau regard noir de la part de Tsunade. Ino baissa la tête, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Ino est une élève très douée, je suis sûre qu'elle va parfaitement y arriver. », lui répondit la Hokage.

« Mais le temps nous est compté, poursuivit Kakashi, et elle n'a toujours pas commencé… Ca va pourtant faire deux jours qu'Iruka a été retrouvé… Je répète que le village de la Brume n'est pas si loin et que des ninjas plus expérimentés existent… »

Cette fois Tsunade se retourna franchement alors qu'Ino se tordait les mains de gêne.

« Elle ne pouvait pas commencer plus tôt, rétorqua Tsunade, elle n'avait plus de chakra. Elle a passé une semaine dans l'équipe de recherches de Shikamaru à enchaîner les transpositions sur oiseau pour essayer de retrouver Iruka au plus vite. Si on n'était pas autant aux abois, je la laisserais même se reposer davantage. Quant aux ninjas de la Brume, il faudrait des semaines pour conclure un accord avec eux, sans compter qu'on serait obligé d'enseigner au ninja envoyé une des techniques secrètes du clan Yamanaka. Technique qu'Ino connaît déjà et qu'elle maîtrise parfaitement ! Maintenant, si tu n'es pas capable de garder tes commentaires pour toi, je vais te demander de sortir ! »

Kakashi souffla. C'était parfaitement immature de sa part de s'en prendre à cette petite. Bien sûr, il trouvait la situation un peu ironique et s'il avait pu choisir, il n'aurait en aucun cas confié la vie d'Iruka à Ino mais il apparaissait évident qu'elle était le meilleur choix possible. Sans ça, Tsunade ne l'aurait pas choisie.

« Je vous demande pardon, Tsunade-sama, s'excusa-t-il. A toi aussi, Ino. Ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est juste que je suis un peu sur les nerfs. »

« Je comprends très bien, Kakashi-sensei. », s'empressa de répondre la jeune fille tandis que Tsunade se contentait d'un vague signe de main.

« Avant de commencer l'entraînement proprement dit, je voudrais tout de même tenter quelque chose avec toi, Ino, continua Tsunade. Mais je te préviens que ça risque d'être éprouvant pour toi. »

« Ca aidera Iruka-sensei ? »

« Peut-être. »

« Alors, dîtes-moi juste ce que je dois faire. », affirma la jeune fille.

 **~/~/~**

Ce fut un échec. Le premier d'une longue série. Tsunade voulait tenter la technique de la transposition des Yamanaka sur Iruka. Si Ino avait pu entrer dans la tête du malade, elle aurait peut-être pu donner de précieuses informations sur son état. Mais la Hokage s'était montrée hésitante car elle avait peur qu'Ino accède aux souvenirs d'Iruka et qu'elle partage donc ses souffrances.

Au final, Ino n'avait pas pu entrer - ce qui n'avait pas rassuré Kakashi sur ses compétences - mais pour Tsunade, ce ne fut pas une surprise. L'esprit d'Iruka était fermé aussi bien pour lui, que pour les autres.

L'entraînement, à proprement dit, avait donc commencé. Le choix de Tsunade de prendre Ino s'expliqua rapidement car elle était non seulement la meilleure des ninjas sensoriels du village, mais elle avait aussi acquis des compétences médicales durant ses années de formation. Elle était capable, tout comme n'importe quel ninja-médecin, de reconstituer des cellules grâce à son flux de chakra. Tsunade n'eut donc qu'à lui enseigner le processus inverse, à savoir détruire ces mêmes cellules, dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse ainsi débarrasser Iruka de ses souvenirs.

Il fallut ensuite lui apprendre à repérer l'hippocampe dans le cerveau et à y détruire les cellules appropriées. Comme on ne pouvait évidemment pas s'entraîner directement sur Iruka ou sur tout autre être humain, on prit des animaux comme cobayes. La jeune fille commença avec des porcs d'élevage, le clan Yamanaka en possédant beaucoup. En outre, cet animal avait l'avantage d'avoir une physiologie très proche de celle de l'homme. Lorsqu'Ino sut repérer l'hippocampe à coup sûr et qu'elle cessa de tuer les cochons à chaque fois qu'elle touchait cette partie de leur cerveau, on passa à l'identification des cellules mémorielles et à la différenciation des jeunes et des plus vieilles. L'objectif était bien sûr de ne détruire que de jeunes cellules, celles contenant des souvenirs récents mais la tâche s'avérait ardue car de nombreuses connexions existaient entre vieilles et jeunes cellules et en détruire certaines créait des réactions en chaîne. De plus, Tsunade savait que certains souvenirs particulièrement marquants, comme la mort d'un proche ou une guerre, étaient beaucoup plus résistants que la moyenne et leur destruction causait la plupart du temps des dommages collatéraux. Or les souvenirs d'animaux, beaucoup moins sensibles aux émotions, étaient bien plus réguliers et uniformes que ceux des hommes. L'entraînement d'Ino, aussi complet fut-il, ne lui permettrait donc pas de réussir l'opération sur Iruka à coup sûr.

Quand Ino se fut suffisamment fait la main sur les porcs, on passa à d'autres animaux à la constitution plus complexe. Tsunade privilégia les corvidés, des oiseaux comme les pies ou les corbeaux. Ces volatiles, très intelligents, avaient la capacité de se reconnaître dans le miroir. Quand les oiseaux survivaient au processus, on les plaçait donc devant leur reflet afin de voir s'il se reconnaissait ou non. La plupart du temps, les cobayes restaient complètement neutres soit parce qu'ils avaient oublié leur propre apparence, soit parce qu'un autre mécanisme neuronal avait été détraqué par l'action d'Ino.

La jeune kunoïchi n'était pas spécialement talentueuse et elle n'était pas très à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agissait de trafiquer des cerveaux. Cependant, et même Kakashi dut l'admettre, elle ne s'accorda aucun répit. Il lui arrivait de se plaindre ou de se décourager, de râler parce qu'elle trouvait les différents processus trop complexes ou aléatoires. Mais après s'être soulagée, elle reprenait et essayait avec autant de motivation et, même, chaque échec lui donnait une rage supplémentaire pour continuer. Souvent, Tsunade devait lui ordonner de s'arrêter pour reconstituer son chakra ou simplement parce qu'elle était trop épuisée pour continuer. Mais alors, même quand elle s'arrêtait pour manger ou qu'on lui donnait une pause de quelques minutes, elle relisait les instructions de Tsunade, refaisait les gestes dans le vide, essayait de trouver ce qui n'avait pas fonctionné la fois précédente.

Kakashi avait évidemment droit à un congé exceptionnel, il passait donc plusieurs fois par jour à l'hôpital afin de juger des progrès de la jeune fille. Quand il était à bout de patience ou de nerf, il lui arrivait de se défouler sur elle. Ino encaissait sans broncher et reprenait ses tentatives. S'il n'avait pas été aussi aveuglé par sa colère, Kakashi aurait admis de lui-même que cette petite avait du cran.

Après plusieurs jours, lassé de constater les échecs à répétition d'Ino, Kakashi se décida à retourner dans la chambre d'Iruka. Le laborieux apprentissage de la jeune fille avait au moins pour avantage de laisser du temps au chuunin pour cicatriser il reprenait chaque jour un peu plus forme humaine…

Mais pour Kakashi, ce n'était toujours pas « son » Iruka, l'être pour qui il avait abandonné son précieux célibat. Il restait donc en retrait, dans un coin de la chambre et quand il en avait assez de s'apitoyer sur son sort, il lisait les cartes de bon rétablissement qui s'entassaient partout sur la tablette et le buffet de la chambre. Tout le monde aimait Iruka, tout le monde espérait qu'il reprenne prochainement le travail… Par pudeur, Tsunade n'avait pas ébruité l'état lamentable dans lequel se trouvait le chuunin mais les gens parlaient et savaient et ils continuaient pourtant à envoyer leurs hypocrites cartes de vœux alors qu'ils étaient parfaitement au courant qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'Iruka se « rétablisse rapidement ». Il ne serait peut-être même jamais en mesure de déchiffrer une seule de ces cartes idiotes.

« Vous êtes encore en train de broyer du noir ? »

Il releva l'œil pour apercevoir la frimousse de Sakura dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Vous devriez pas rester là, Kakashi-sensei… », poursuivit-elle.

Il leva les bras, reposant en signe de défaite la dernière carte de vœux qu'il avait lue.

« C'est ça ou hurler sur Ino. », se justifia-t-il.

« Pauvre Ino…, se lamenta Sakura, je lui ai apporté des boulettes vitaminées pour lui redonner des forces. »

« Pauvre Ino, effectivement… »

Elle lui adressa un regard réprobateur.

« Vous n'êtes pas drôle, Kakashi-sensei. »

« Comme si j'étais encore capable de l'être… »

Elle eut une moue gênée et décida de changer de sujet. Elle pénétra entièrement dans la pièce.

« Ah, s'extasia-t-elle, mon bouquet de fleurs a bien été livré ! Il vient de la boutique d'Ino. »

Elle s'empara de son propre présent et enfouit son nez à l'intérieur.

« Il sent délicieusement bon. », apprécia-t-elle.

« Pourquoi tu lui as offert ce machin ?, s'agaça Kakashi. Tu sais bien que ça ne lui sert à rien… »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Décidément, sensei, vous serez toujours autant à côté de la plaque. Les gens n'offrent pas des fleurs aux malades pour leur faire plaisir, ils leur offrent parce qu'ils se sentent impuissants et que c'est la seule chose qu'ils peuvent faire pour se sentir utile… »

« C'est comme quand tu prépares des boulettes à Ino… »

« J'aimerais pouvoir l'aider davantage mais je n'ai aucune capacité sensorielle… »

« Si tu veux vraiment l'aider, tu devrais lui promettre d'arrêter de lui préparer ces machins. »

« Vous exagérez, sensei, elles sont très bonnes, mes boulettes ! »

« Ah non, elles sont foutrement dégueulasses ! »

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour apercevoir Naruto, juste à la place où était Sakura quelques secondes auparavant. Son uniforme de jounin était plein de terre il n'avait pas pris le temps de rentrer chez lui se changer entre son retour de mission et son passage à l'hôpital.

« Comment il va, aujourd'hui ? », interrogea le jeune homme.

« Comment veux-tu qu'il aille ? », répondit laconiquement Kakashi.

« Ouais, aucun changement si je comprends bien… Et Ino ? »

Kakashi préféra se taire pour ne pas devenir désagréable et Sakura se chargea de répondre à sa place.

« Elle fait beaucoup d'efforts. »

« Je peux lui filer un peu de chakra si elle a besoin… »

C'était son truc à Naruto, il n'offrait ni fleurs, ni boulettes… Lui, il offrait du chakra. Un moyen comme un autre de tromper son angoisse.

« Ça ira, je crois. », répondit poliment Sakura.

Mais une voix hurla à l'intérieur de Kakashi que, non, ça n'allait pas du tout.


	4. En suspens

**Titre :** _L'Un à l'autre inconnus_ **  
Auteur :** Sigognac  
 **Genre :** Romance + Hurt / Comfort

 **Rating** **:** M  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Note (1)** : Apparition de l'enfant de Kurenai dans ce chapitre. Quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire, Kurenai était toujours enceinte dans le manga et j'avais vaguement lu quelque part que ce serait une fille. J'ai fait avec les données que j'avais à ce moment-là !

 **Note (2)** : Désolée pour le temps entre les chapitres, j'ai beau avoir de l'avance, je me relis beaucoup et change pas mal d'éléments avant de publier pour de bon, il faut donc trouver un moment pour cela. En plus, mon ordi portable adoré déconne pas mal ces derniers temps, il va bientôt falloir me résoudre à le changer mais mon porte-monnaie n'est pas d'accord ! Les événements des derniers jours m'ont aussi un peu hébétée mais, finalement, se vider la tête avec une petite romance (qui prend son temps, oui, oui, je sais), ça fait aussi du bien.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : En suspens**

« Je crois qu'il est temps. », annonça Tsunade avec neutralité.

« Vous _croyez_ ? », répéta Kakashi, dubitatif.

« Ça va faire un mois et demi qu'on l'a retrouvé, avoua-t-elle, j'ai peur qu'il finisse par avoir des séquelles importantes… »

« Plus que celles du charcutage d'Ino ? s'étonna Kakashi. Je me demande comme vous ferez la différence. »

« Kakashi, dois-je te rappeler que tu as signé une autorisation pour cette opération ? C'est trop tard pour ce genre de commentaires… »

Il inspira dans l'espoir de contenir sa mauvaise humeur. En vain.

« Ce serait pour quand ? »

« Je laisse une journée complète de récupération à Ino. Il faut qu'elle soit en forme pour l'opération. Demain matin, je pense. »

« Et ce sera long ? »

« L'opération en elle-même ? Pas plus d'une heure. Pour un hypothétique réveil, seul l'avenir nous le dira. »

« Et…, hésita le jounin, je dois faire quelque chose ? Je sais pas, amener certaines de ses affaires ? »

« Amène-toi toi, déjà, ce sera amplement suffisant. »

Il se leva pour sortir mais elle le retint.

« Tu pourrais aussi te prosterner aux pieds d'Ino pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle fait pour toi. »

« Je le ferai, rétorqua Kakashi, dès que j'aurais parlé du bon vieux temps avec Iruka… »

Autant dire jamais, ils le pensèrent tous les deux.

 **~/~/~**

Kakashi lut une troisième fois – sans, toutefois, être sûr de bien comprendre – la dernière carte d'encouragement que Gai lui avait envoyée. Depuis le début, ce dernier était coincé sur une mission longue durée qui l'avait même privé de participer aux recherches. Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'adresser tout son soutien à son éternel rival d'une manière toute personnelle.

Kurenai réajusta sa fille sur un de ses genoux et lut, elle aussi, par-dessus l'épaule de Kakashi. Malgré la situation, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Comme toutes les autres, la carte avait été pliée selon l'art de l'origami. Elle était, de ce qu'ils saisissaient, censée représenter le phénix, oiseau mythologique – métaphore « gaigesque » pour parler d'Iruka - qui, selon les propres termes du jounin, retrouverait « la flamme de sa vigueur masculine » et renaîtrait de « ses cendres chamarrées ». Incompréhensible.

« Tu crois que les sous-entendus sexuels sont voulus ou pas ? » interrogea Kakashi, dubitatif.

« Avec lui, comment savoir ? » répondit Kurenai tout en berçant son enfant qui gigotait.

« C'est pas un endroit pour une gamine. », fit remarquer Kakashi tout en indiquant du regard le lit où reposait le corps inerte d'Iruka.

« La nourrice était occupée et il n'y avait personne d'autre pour te garder. », rétorqua malicieusement sa compagne.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. On avait laissé un peu de répit à Naruto dans son rythme effréné de missions pour qu'il puisse être présent et Sakura s'était évidemment jointe à lui. Chôgi et Shikamaru étaient là aussi mais moins pour accompagner Kakashi que pour soutenir leur coéquipière dans cette première opération d'envergure.

Quand Ino pénétra dans la pièce, elle fit mine d'être désappointée par leur présence, parce que c'était le jeu, ils se charriaient depuis l'enfance. Mais on pouvait aisément lire la reconnaissance dans ses yeux rougis.

Elle avait beaucoup pleuré, tant qu'on avait failli reporter l'opération. Il avait fallu toute la force de persuasion de Naruto et un petit alcool sorti d'un des tiroirs de Tsunade pour que la jeune fille reprenne ses esprits.

Kakashi savait qu'il était en partie responsable de cette crise de nerfs. Il se montrait dur envers Ino, exigeant, cassant. Il lui faisait bien sentir qu'il ne la jugeait pas à la hauteur. Naruto le lui reprochait, d'ailleurs, lui qui avait tant souffert du même genre de dénigrement. Même s'il n'était pas vraiment proche d'Ino, il avait été pour elle un soutien sans faille, rôle qu'il s'était lui-même imposé. Il était devenu le maillon fort de sa génération, celui sur lequel les autres étaient censés se reposer. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait soulager Ino que par des mots, aussi bien ceux qu'il lui adressait que ceux qu'il échangeait avec Kakashi pour le convaincre de se montrer plus indulgent avec elle.

Ino se sentait déjà suffisamment mal à l'aise, la peur de l'échec la tétanisait. Comme pour tous ceux de son âge, Iruka avait été le premier de ses maîtres, celui qui avait posé les fondations de sa personnalité ninja. Et il fallait en plus ajouter à ça sa relation « particulière » avec Kakashi-sensei, le second maître de Naruto mais aussi le vengeur de son propre mentor, Asuma-sensei. Elle leur devait tant, à tous les deux, et, pourtant, leur liaison l'avait toujours dérangée. C'était une coquette et, depuis son plus jeune âge, elle avait eu une vision très nette des limites entre féminin et masculin. L'homosexualité était une notion floue et, pour elle, anormale puisqu'elle ne rentrait franchement dans aucune de ces deux cases. Les femmes se devaient d'aller avec les hommes et inversement. C'était ce qu'on lui avait appris et ce qu'elle jugeait donc aller de soi. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle rejetait Kakashi et Iruka, elle ne se serait jamais permise d'être méprisante ou insultante envers eux, elle était simplement dans la réserve quand ils étaient mentionnés en tant que couple et elle avait toujours, autant que possible, ignoré cet aspect de leur vie.

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, elle se retrouvait propulsée au centre d'une histoire qui n'était pas la sienne. Si elle se trompait, elle pouvait tuer Iruka-sensei, cet homme qu'elle voulait tant sauver.

Kakashi ne lui avait pas adressé un seul regard depuis qu'elle était entrée. Ce n'était pas pour être désagréable, il ne voulait simplement pas qu'elle discerne dans ses yeux les doutes qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver.

Il regarda le corps d'Iruka s'éloigner alors que des infirmiers faisaient rouler son lit. Etait-ce la dernière fois qu'il le voyait ? Et, s'il mourait, serait-ce une véritable perte ou l'homme qu'il aimait n'était-il pas déjà mort, il y a plusieurs semaines de cela, quand tout cela avait commencé ?

S'il ne survivait pas à l'opération, ne considérerait-il pas Ino comme une meurtrière ? Tsunade s'était montré catégorique : Iruka aurait pu vivre des années dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Mais était-ce une vie ? Etait-ce encore Iruka ? Et si la mort devait advenir, dans quelle mesure ne serait-ce pas une libération ?

Il ne pouvait néanmoins se résoudre à être séparé de lui. Cette enveloppe qui avait l'apparence de son amant l'avait aidé, qu'il l'admette ou non, à ne pas perdre pied. Si on lui enlevait même ça, alors, la véritable souffrance débuterait.

D'un geste brusque, il attrapa le bras d'Ino.

« Si tu le sens vraiment pas, ne fais rien. »

Elle opina mais il sentit que c'était comme s'il venait de lui donner une gifle.

« Tu n'es donc pas capable de te montrer encourageant. », pesta Tsunade.

Il haussa les épaules : il n'avait plus aucun courage à offrir.

 **~/~/~**

Ils s'étaient tous levés en même temps mais ils avaient laissé la primeur de la question à Kakashi.

« Alors ? », demanda le jounin.

Ino, très pâle, regardait le sol. Ça ne le lui inspira rien de bon.

« Il vit encore, annonça Tsunade, c'est tout ce qu'on peut dire pour le moment. »

Le regard de Kakashi alterna de l'une à l'autre et il eut une envie folle de bombarder Ino de questions. Après tout, c'était simple de leur dire si elle le sentait bien ou pas. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait savoir.

Au moment où il allait débuter son interrogatoire, son bras fut attrapé par une main bronzée et il se retourna pour croiser le regard de Naruto. Avec les années, ils avaient appris à lire dans les yeux l'un de l'autre et là, clairement, son disciple lui disait qu'il fallait arrêter les frais, qu'Ino avait suffisamment donné comme ça.

Kakashi céda, ayant l'intime conviction qu'il aurait eu les mêmes réactions que Naruto si cette histoire ne le touchait pas de si près.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire, maintenant ? », demanda-t-il finalement à Tsunade, évitant soigneusement de s'adresser à Ino.

« Attendre. C'est une opération lourde, il lui faudra probablement plusieurs jours pour se réveiller. Rentre chez toi, Kakashi, prends une douche, essaye de dormir. Iruka est branché à tout un tas de machines qui nous préviendront à la moindre évolution de son état. »

« J'irai nulle part, répliqua le jounin, et vous le savez très bien. »

Elle soupira, sentant qu'elle allait s'énerver. Elle était fatiguée, elle aussi.

« Tsunade-sama, intervint doucement Sakura, peut-être bien qu'on pourrait trouver un lit à Kakashi-sensei ici. Iruka-sensei mis à part, l'hôpital est plutôt vide ces temps-ci. »

La Cinquième oscilla de la tête, agacée.

« D'accord, céda-t-elle, mais il rentre se doucher d'abord ! L'hygiène, c'est important. »

Kakashi accepta cette unique condition et eut un regard de reconnaissance à l'égard de Sakura.

Elle eut un sourire. Les fleurs et les boulettes, c'était sûr que ça ne fonctionnait pas avec Kakashi-sensei mais elle savait tout de même lui être utile.

 **~/~/~**

Il aurait dû se douter qu'être redevable à Sakura impliquerait quelques fâcheuses conséquences.

« Sensei, vous avez mangé ? »

Il avait l'étrange impression d'avoir une mère de dix-neuf ans. Et aux cheveux roses, en prime.

« Sensei, ne laissez pas traîner vos affaires partout, on peut avoir besoin de cette chambre à tout moment. »

Mais il comprenait bien que, dans le fond, elle cherchait juste à l'occuper…

« Sensei, ne restez pas tout seul comme ça. »

Pour tenter de lui faire oublier le fait qu'Iruka ne se réveillait toujours pas.

« Sensei, dîtes quelque chose, parlez-moi. »

Il avait interrogé Tsunade, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne se réveillait pas. Selon elle, c'était pourtant simple : le cerveau venait d'être opéré, il avait besoin de temps pour récupérer et pour trouver, aussi, comment compenser ce qui lui avait été ôté.

Elle avait essayé de convaincre Kakashi de retourner lui parler. Iruka n'était plus dans un état traumatique mais bien dans un coma post-opératoire. Ses yeux n'étaient plus ouverts et fixes mais s'étaient spontanément fermés. Kakashi avait cependant trop peur de relire ce qu'il avait vu dans le jeune homme la dernière fois qu'il l'avait regardé : le néant. Ca aurait été comme tuer les derniers espoirs qu'il portait encore.

Il passait donc le plus clair de ses journées dans une pièce adjacente à la chambre d'Iruka. Ce dernier continuait à guérir du corps alors que son esprit, au contraire, semblait s'enliser de plus en plus. De nombreuses machines s'entassaient dans cette pièce et les sons qui en émanaient étaient d'une imperturbable régularité. Et plus les jours passaient, plus cette régularité devenait angoissante. Est-ce qu'Iruka allait finir par se réveiller ? Et dans quel état ? Chaque jour de coma supplémentaire semblait ajouter du poids sur les épaules de Tsunade. Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler « rééducation » avec Shizune.

Souvent, Kakashi restait seul au poste de surveillance, à écouter la respiration artificielle de son amant. Une simple vitre le séparait de sa chambre mais il osait rarement regarder à travers. A mesure qu'Iruka guérissait, il redevenait l'homme qu'il avait aimé et la situation lui paraissait encore plus intolérable. Il supportait déjà très mal de voir ce corps adoré mais maintenant inerte se faire manipuler par des mains étrangères, celles des médecins qui s'occupaient chaque jour d'éviter tout dysfonctionnement musculaire.

Un midi où il était resté seul dans le local de surveillance à observer refroidir le thé qu'une infirmière – sur les consignes de Sakura – lui avait apporté, il perçut quelque chose : un changement. Un ninja était formé à détecter la moindre variation dans son environnement car toute variation pouvait constituer un danger potentiel. Kakashi ressentit cette variation, il ne sut dire d'où elle venait mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'appuyer sur la sonnette d'alarme.

Tsunade débarqua en quelques instants, suivie de près par Sakura.

« Il se passe quelque chose. », expliqua-t-il pour répondre à leurs regards interrogateurs. Il écouta de nouveau le rythme des différentes machines et Tsunade vint se joindre à lui. Elle aussi, sentit ce changement et, au bout d'un long moment, ils se regardèrent.

« C'est plus rapide. », comprit finalement Kakashi.

« Très légèrement. », tempéra Tsunade.

« Mais ça veut dire qu'il est en train de se réveiller, non ? »

« Peut-être. », admit la Cinquième et elle hurla très fort le nom de Shizune.

Cette dernière débarqua dans la seconde.

« Réveil éventuel, annonça Tsunade, occupe-t-en. »

La jeune femme acquiesça et disparut.

« Mais pourquoi elle ? s'insurgea Kakashi. S'il se réveille, c'est moi qui dois être à ses côtés ! »

« Tu es médecin, toi, maintenant ? rétorqua le Hokage. On ignore tout de son état neurologique, il aura peut-être le QI d'un enfant de cinq ans. Tu veux vraiment que les premières choses qu'il voie, ce soit toi, ton masque et ta tête des mauvais jours ? »

« Mais s'il se souvient, osa prononcer Kakashi, s'il se souvient, ça lui fera du bien de me voir… »

« Désolée, lâcha Tsunade, mais les statistiques jouent contre toi. Et s'il ne se souvient de rien, il n'y aura rien de plus rassurant pour lui que la vue d'un médecin. »

Sakura ne disait rien mais elle opinait dès que son mentor expliquait quelque chose. L'argumentation de Kakashi tomba de toute manière à l'eau quand il entendit Shizune entrer dans la chambre, derrière lui, et il ne fut plus capable que d'observer ce qu'il se passait à travers la vitre.

Shizune commença par vérifier les yeux du malade avec une lampe-torche puis prit une de ses mains et lui demanda de la serrer. Rien ne se produisit. Elle lui parla plus fort contre l'oreille et frotta énergiquement son thorax de son poing fermé sans qu'il n'y ait aucune réaction. Alors, elle sortit un fin bâton et lui en donna de légers coups sur le flanc. Au bout d'un long moment et alors que Shizune avait réitéré de nombreuses fois l'opération, le corps d'Iruka se décala légèrement pour éviter un nouveau choc.

Shizune eut un sourire faible alors qu'elle levait son pouce vers Tsunade.

Effectivement, Iruka se réveillait.


	5. Dehors

**Titre :** _L'Un à l'autre inconnus_ **  
Auteur :** Sigognac  
 **Genre :** Romance + Hurt / Comfort

 **Rating** **:** M  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Dehors**

C'était comme s'il était écrasé et en même temps protégé par un chaos noir et épais et il lui fallut un temps qui lui parut infini pour comprendre qu'il lui fallait sortir de là.

Et à mesure qu'il assimilait cette information, le chaos autour de lui se dissipait, se mélangeant à un blanc aveuglant qui traversait de temps à autre l'obscurité dans laquelle il était. Parfois, aussi, un son s'immisçait dans les ténèbres. Strident et agressif, il l'angoissait et le poussait à rester toujours là, en sécurité, dans ce cocon de noirceur.

Il était partagé entre ces deux envies – celle de sortir et celle de rester - mais il lui semblait que le monde du dehors faisait de plus en plus pression sur lui. Il se sentait agressé par tout un tas de sensations nouvelles, venant de l'extérieur, et qui lui étaient inconnues.

Il prenait progressivement conscience qu'il avait un corps et des membres et une tête mais tout son être était encore trop abruti par cette torpeur lourde dont il n'arrivait pas à sortir. Il essayait parfois d'accéder au dehors mais ses efforts l'épuisaient et le ramenaient immanquablement dans un écrasant sommeil.

L'extérieur se faisait de plus en plus impatient : des sons – toujours les mêmes - envahissaient fréquemment son espace. Il eut même l'impression d'entendre quelque chose de nouveau, de plus chaleureux, qu'il finit par identifier comme une voix humaine. Et juste après, il y eut cette gêne au milieu de lui-même à laquelle il tenta comme il put d'échapper.

Il était temps, il le sentit. Il accéda à la lumière.

Furtivement, d'abord, car le dehors l'aveuglait, l'oppressait, le saturait de blanc mais aussi de bruits stridents et de sensations douloureuses sur toute la surface de son corps. Il pensa bien à rebrousser chemin mais il comprit qu'il lui était impossible de revenir en arrière. Alors, il eut droit à une longue série d'aveuglements où s'alternaient devant lui le noir et le blanc jusqu' à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il papillonnait en fait des yeux et qu'il possédait donc des yeux capables de voir au dehors. Il essayait de se concentrer sur le blanc, la lumière, de la vaincre, de parvenir à la repousser pour voir au-delà car il était certain que quelque chose l'attendait de l'autre côté.

Tandis qu'il se concentrait, des sons suraigus lui vrillaient les oreilles. Il reconnut ces sons qui lui avaient tant fait peur pendant son sommeil mais ils étaient plus rapides maintenant. Il trouva ce nouveau rythme angoissant et plus il le trouvait angoissant, plus le rythme accélérait.

Derrière ces bruits, il finit par discerner autre chose, cette voix qui lui était parvenue jusqu'à son sommeil mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait. Il tourna la tête vers elle alors que ses doigts s'agrippaient à la matière sur laquelle ils reposaient : c'était doux et mou et ça lui inspira confiance. La voix parlait toujours et au-delà de la lumière, il distingua une forme ovale rose et marron qui s'avéra, après moult examens, être une tête. Une tête avec de longs cils et qui souriait.

Il comprit soudain certaines choses qui jusque-là ne semblaient n'avoir aucun sens pour lui : il était à l'hôpital, dans une chambre, sur un lit, ce qui expliquait les sensations douloureuses qu'il expérimentait. Et il avait la désagréable impression d'être ignorant : il savait qu'il était à l'hôpital, il comprenait. Mais pour le reste… Pour le reste, rien. Il avait dû lui arriver quelque chose.

Il se focalisa de nouveau sur la tête et il remarqua le cou et le buste qui l'accompagnaient et le vêtement qu'elle portait. Il fit un effort et retrouva le mot : une blouse. Et la blouse s'associait à un médecin. Ça, il le savait. La tête était donc médecin. Un médecin dans un hôpital, c'était logique. Rien d'alarmant.

Tout à coup, ses oreilles furent comme débouchées et il entendit distinctement ce que la tête lui disait.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez serrer ma main ? interrogeait-elle. Serrez ma main ! »

Il plissa légèrement les yeux et prit conscience de ses bras et que oui, il y avait bien quelque chose, maintenant, dans une de ses mains, quelque chose de chaud et à tout hasard, il essaya de faire ce qu'on lui disait. Il n'eut pas l'impression de bouger beaucoup, à peine en fait, mais la voix se tut immédiatement.

« Vous me comprenez ? s'excita-t-elle. Refaites-le si vous m'entendez ! »

Il réitéra. Un peu plus fort. Peut-être.

« C'est bien, c'est très bien. »

Elle fit une pause avant de crier :

« Il comprend ce qu'on lui dit ! »

Il fronça les sourcils avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas à lui qu'on devait s'adresser.

« Est-ce que vous savez où vous êtes ? »

Ah, c'était de nouveau pour lui, la question. Il pouvait répondre, il avait compris où il était mais il se demanda s'il était capable de parler. Il essaya. C'était un peu râpeux à l'intérieur de sa gorge mais ça sortit quand même et il s'étonna du son de sa propre voix.

« L'hôpital. »

Sa voix était vraiment très faible. La tête dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

« Oui, c'est ça, on est à l'hôpital ! s'extasia-t-elle après un silence. C'est très bien, c'est vraiment très bien ! »

Elle lui faisait peur à être aussi contente. Il ne fallait pourtant pas être bien malin pour faire une telle déduction.

« Et dans quel hôpital êtes-vous ? »

Là, il ne comprenait plus. Comment aurait-il bien pu le savoir ?

« J'sais pas. »

Il y eut un autre silence. Un silence qui n'avait rien à voir avec le premier.

Il demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? »

Il sentit une pression sur sa main, c'était la tête qui la lui serrait.

« Il… Il vous est arrivé quelque chose de très grave, un… accident. Vous étiez très mal en point quand vous êtes arrivé à l'hôpital et vous avez dû subir une opération au cerveau. Après ça, vous avez passé six jours dans le coma. On est vraiment très contents que vous vous soyez réveillé ! »

Elle avait parlé longtemps. Et vite. Il n'avait pas tout compris. Les informations refusaient de s'imprimer dans sa tête.

« Je suis où ? »

« Vous êtes à l'hôpital de Konoha, un village du Pays du Feu. »

Le Pays du Feu, se répéta-t-il, c'était facile à retenir. Mais ça ne lui disait rien. Il demanda encore :

« C'est loin de chez moi ? »

Elle resta plus longtemps sans répondre et elle regarda ailleurs pendant un moment, comme si elle communiquait du regard avec quelqu'un d'autre.

« Konoha est le village où vous êtes né et où vous avez grandi. », énonça-t-elle, finalement, la voix légèrement étranglée.

L'espace d'une seconde, il eut presque envie de sourire. Le médecin se trompait. Si c'était son village, il s'en souviendrait. Du moins, même dans le cirage, ça lui dirait quelque chose. Or, il n'avait jamais entendu ce nom de « Konoha » et il se sentit supérieur à elle, juste le temps de comprendre. De comprendre qu'il ne visualisait pas du tout son chez lui, ni son pays, ni… lui. Ses yeux se perdirent, fuyant dans les différents coins de la pièce et il manqua d'air, subitement. La panique l'envahit, excitée par les sons stridents de ce qu'il comprenait maintenant être des machines et dont le rythme avait de nouveau accéléré.

Le médecin s'était remis à parler au-dessus de lui mais il resta sourd à ses paroles. Sa tête était vide, noire, il n'arrivait pas à y accéder et il chercha à remuer dans tous les sens comme pour compenser le terrible silence de son esprit. Mais ça non plus, ça ne fonctionnait pas. Ses bras, ses jambes : tout était lourd et inerte comme des poids morts attachés à son corps. Et il ne savait même plus pourquoi il devait s'inquiéter. Pour sa tête ? Ou bien son corps ? Rien ne marchait correctement et il lutta pour trouver de l'air.

Le médecin se rapprocha de lui, parla plus fort et il chercha – sans y parvenir vraiment – à s'agripper maladroitement à son bras.

« Je me souviens pas ! », hoqueta-t-il.

« Iruka, le rassura calmement le médecin, c'est normal. Vous avez subi une opération au cerveau et vous êtes resté dans le coma plusieurs jours. Tout ceci est parfaitement normal. »

Elle avait parlé plus vite mais elle répéta les mêmes phrases jusqu'à ce que ça rentre, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'apaise.

Il se recoucha totalement au bout d'un long moment mais il resta terrifié, et surtout, il avait la pénible sensation de penser au ralenti.

« Mes jambes ? », s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Elles ont été cassées durant… l'accident. Tout comme d'autres endroits de votre corps d'ailleurs. Mais comme vous êtes resté inconscient presque deux mois, la plupart de vos fractures se sont déjà remises. Avec un peu de rééducation, vous remarcherez sans problème. »

Là encore, elle avait parlé trop vite et trop longtemps et il n'arriva pas à mémoriser la moitié de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il se contenta de garder en tête que son état n'était apparemment que temporaire.

Il valait mieux revenir à l'essentiel.

« Je m'appelle comment ? »

Elle lui avait dit, déjà, mais il n'avait pas stocké l'information.

« Vous vous nommez Umino Iruka et vous avez vingt-huit ans. »

Il respira fort, cherchant à retrouver son calme. Il leva péniblement ses mains et les observa : elles étaient effectivement celles d'un jeune homme.

« Comment vous avez dit ? »

« Umino Iruka. », répéta-t-elle.

Il fit tourner ce nom dans sa tête. Ça ne lui disait rien.

« La mémoire, ça va revenir quand ? »

Elle inspira, regardant de nouveau au-dessus de lui. S'il en avait eu la force, il se serait redressé pour voir à qui elle pouvait bien s'adresser comme ça.

« Pour la mémoire, expliqua-t-elle, c'est plus complexe. Il va falloir vous faire de nombreux tests pour juger de l'étendue du problème. »

Pourquoi fallait-il que ses réponses soient toujours aussi compliquées ? Il avait mal au crâne.

« J'ai sommeil. », avoua-t-il.

« Bien sûr, c'est normal, je vais rester avec vous jusqu'à ce que vous vous rendormiez. »

Elle lui serra de nouveau la main et il perdit conscience en quelques secondes.

 **~/~/~**

« C'est un échec, hurla Kakashi, un putain d'échec ! »

« Je ne dirais pas ça… »

« Ah ? Parce que pour vous, qu'il ne se souvienne même pas de son nom, c'est une réussite, peut-être ? »

Tsunade haussa les épaules.

« Il m'a paru cohérent dans ses choix de questions et dans ses réponses. Et il a pu tenir une conversation avec Shizune. Après ce qui lui est arrivé, son opération et son coma de six jours, je trouve que son état est plutôt miraculeux. »

« Rassurez-moi : vous plaisantez, là ? »

« Kakashi, ce n'est ni un légume, ni un idiot. Franchement, le pire a été évité, je peux te l'assurer. »

Le jounin se rassit, canalisant sa frustration comme il pouvait.

« Sakura ? », appela-t-il.

La jeune fille fut à ses côtés dans la seconde.

« Tu veux bien envoyer un message pour moi à Naruto, s'il te plait ? Sa mission doit encore durer plusieurs jours mais c'est important, je pense, qu'il sache qu'Iruka s'est réveillé. »

« Je m'en charge tout de suite, sensei. »

Elle sortit de la pièce en un instant, ravie de pouvoir être utile à son ancien professeur.

Tsunade s'assit auprès du jounin.

« Maintenant qu'elle est sortie, dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire. »

Kakashi jeta une œillade surprise vers son Hokage. Elle n'était tout de même pas née de la dernière pluie.

« Je sais que vous montez une équipe pour les retrouver et je veux en être. »

« Tu sais qu'on ne confie jamais ce genre de mission à des ninjas personnellement concernés par les actes de leurs cibles… »

Il croisa les bras, la fixant froidement.

« Regardez-moi dans les yeux et dites-moi qu'il va se souvenir de moi un jour. »

« Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Alors, c'est comme s'ils me l'avaient tué ! Ils me l'ont tué ! Laissez-moi les faire payer ! »

« Il nous les faudrait vivants… »

« Vivant ne veut pas dire bien portant, n'est-ce-pas ? Vous n'avez qu'à mettre un ninja médecin dans l'équipe, pour qu'il passe après moi… Et Ibiki, aussi. Il pourra servir. »

Elle soupira. La haine, dans une traque, pouvait être utile. Et elle avait peur que Kakashi n'explose si elle ne trouvait pas un moyen d'évacuer toute la rage qu'il accumulait. Autant que ce soit les responsables qui paient.

« J'ai des conditions, lâcha-t-elle. Iruka va avoir besoin de toi. Tu es probablement la personne encore vivante qui le connaît le mieux. Si son amnésie est totale comme ça se profile, c'est toi qui va devenir sa mémoire. Pour l'instant, en ce qui concerne la traque, on est encore dans la phase d'enquête, tu n'interviendras donc que s'ils trouvent quelque chose… En attendant, tu joues les garde-malade. »

« Pour l'enquête, les Nara sont sur le coup ? »

« Evidemment. Tu penses bien qu'après ce que tu as fait pour venger Asuma, Shikamaru a à cœur de t'aider… »

« Quels sont les premiers éléments ? Je suppose que vous avez passé l'endroit où vous l'avez retrouvé au peigne fin. »

« Oui, mais cela ne nous a pas vraiment avancé. Tu sais, on l'a retrouvé peu loin du lieu où il avait disparu. Et s'ils l'ont laissé en vie… »

« …C'était pour nous montrer de quoi ils sont capables. », termina Kakashi.

« C'est ce qu'on pense, en effet. »

« Alors, c'est que c'est un jeune groupe qui cherche à se faire un nom. Et ils attaquent le Pays du Feu car c'est notre nation qui a vu naître Naruto, le vainqueur de la dernière Guerre. Vous pensez que c'est un hasard qu'ils aient justement enlevé et torturé son tuteur ? »

« On creuse la question. Bien sûr, Naruto ne doit rien connaitre de nos soupçons. Tu imagines s'il apprenait que tout ceci avait pour seul but de l'atteindre ? »

« Iruka est également professeur d'académie, il connaît donc toutes les nouvelles recrues du village et ce sur plusieurs générations. Sans compter qu'il a également des responsabilités au bureau des missions. Quand j'y pense… On n'aurait jamais dû le laisser partir… »

« C'est un ninja, Kakashi, c'est son travail d'accomplir des missions. Tu connais beaucoup plus de secrets que lui, je ne vais pas te garder cloîtré pour autant… »

Le jounin acquiesça. Il avait beau se rejouer la scène dans sa tête, le choix d'Iruka pour cette mission était tout à fait justifiable.

« D'autres pistes ? »

Elle toussota.

« On en a une autre, oui, mais ça ne va pas te faire plaisir… Tu te souviens de ce fameux drap que tu n'avais pas le droit de soulever ? »

Il opina.

« C'était pour te cacher ses blessures mais aussi autre chose… Ils l'ont marqué. »

« Marqué ? »

« A l'ancienne, si tu vois ce que je veux dire : une étoile avec huit branches ondulées sur l'omoplate. On cherche à trouver ce que ça veut dire… C'est peut-être un message ou le futur symbole de leur groupe. Tous nos informateurs sont sur le coup. »

« Et le tatouage, vous lui avez laissé ? »

« C'est une preuve. Je me voyais mal la détruire. Pour ce qui est du reste par contre, on a essayé d'enlever le plus de traces possible… mais il aura tout de même des cicatrices… »

« Et vous comptez lui expliquer ça comment ? Il va forcément vouloir en savoir plus sur son « accident ». »

« A un moment donné, admit-elle, il faudra certainement lui dire la vérité. Mais pas tout de suite, il faut d'abord qu'il se fasse à son état. J'entrerai peut-être dans les détails durant l'une de mes visites. »

« Vous voulez dire que _je_ lui en parlerai durant l'une de _mes_ visites, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle soupira.

« Kakashi, il vaudrait mieux que tu restes en dehors du tableau encore quelques temps… Ça risque de lui faire un choc quand il apprendra pour toi… »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Attendez, là, c'est probablement une question stupide mais… il se souvient qu'il est homosexuel, bien sûr ? Ça, ça ne peut pas s'oublier tout de même ? »

« Ca dépend. », répondit-elle gênée.

« Ca dépend de quoi, bordel ? Vous répondez toujours ça ! »

« Ca dépend si c'est quelque chose qu'il a toujours porté en lui ou s'il lui a fallu beaucoup s'interroger avant de se découvrir. »

Kakashi bascula son crâne en arrière, se frappant presque contre le mur.

« Il a mis des années avant de s'assumer… », se lamenta-t-il.

Elle regarda par terre.

« Ouais, c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. »

Il releva soudainement la tête et s'empara de l'avant-bras de Tsunade.

« Minute, s'inquiéta-t-il, il l'est toujours, homosexuel, au moins ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma immé il se passa la main sur le visage.

« Ecoute, reprit-elle, hésitante, je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour te répondre mais les orientations sexuelles des gens, c'est très complexe. Certains changent de sexualité au cours de leur vie, parce qu'ils ont subi un traumatisme ou qu'ils veulent essayer autre chose… Ou parce que tout bêtement, ils ont évolué ou rencontré quelqu'un qui les a transformés… Tout dépend de ce qui faisait d'Iruka ce qu'il était avant son enlèvement. »

Après réflexion, Kakashi reprit :

« Je voudrais qu'il s'habitue à ma présence, qu'il me connaisse un peu avant qu'on lui dise la vérité. Vous croyez que ce serait possible ? »

« Peut-être, approuva Tsunade, on va faire comme ça. Tu m'accompagneras à ma première visite. »

Ça allait être le premier d'une longue série de rendez-vous arrangés.


	6. Rendez-vous arrangés

**Titre :** _L'Un à l'autre inconnus_ **  
Auteur :** Sigognac  
 **Genre :** Romance + Hurt / Comfort

 **Rating** **:** M  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Note** : Voici un long chapitre qui répondra, je pense, à certaines de vos attentes et j'en profite pour vous souhaiter à tous de merveilleuses fêtes de fin d'année.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Rendez-vous arrangés**

Iruka connut une période de deux-trois jours où il ne se réveilla que par intermittence et très brièvement. Et quand il était conscient, il était le plus souvent trop fatigué pour parler à qui que ce soit.

« Il dort beaucoup, non ? », s'était inquiété Kakashi lors d'une de ses visites quotidiennes dans le bureau de la Cinquième.

« Et ça va durer un moment comme ça, lui avait-elle répondu. Le cerveau a besoin de se régénérer et il ne peut le faire que quand Iruka est inconscient. Il dormira probablement entre dix et douze heures par jour quand il sera rentré chez vous, il ne faudra pas t'en inquiéter. »

« Chez nous… », avait murmuré Kakashi.

Il lui arrivait souvent d'admirer leurs deux noms toujours inscrits sur leur boîte-aux-lettres. Était-ce encore réel tout ça ou cette étiquette ne représentait-elle qu'un passé révolu ?

« Des nouvelles de Naruto ? », s'informa Tsunade.

« Il a bien reçu le message mais sa mission n'est pas terminée. »

La porte s'ouvrit et Shizune s'inclina devant son Hokage.

« Alors ? », interrogea cette dernière.

« Ça va faire une demi-heure qu'il est réveillé. Je lui ai envoyé une infirmière et il lui a dit qu'il avait faim. Il est en train de terminer son plateau-repas et il semble lucide. Nette amélioration motrice au niveau des bras, plus difficile à définir pour les jambes. Je peux m'occuper des tests préliminaires si vous le souhaitez. »

« Non, décida la Cinquième. Je vais m'en charger moi-même mais accompagne-nous. C'est important qu'il voie un visage connu. »

Tsunade se leva, suivi de près par Kakashi.

« A ce propos, osa rappeler Shizune, le risque d'amnésie antérograde n'a toujours pas été écarté... »

« Je sais, c'est bien pour ça que tu dois nous accompagner. »

« Si je comprends bien, intervint Kakashi, vous voulez vérifier qu'il reconnaît Shizune. Parce que s'il ne la reconnait pas, ça voudra dire qu'en plus de ne se souvenir de rien, il ne serait plus capable, non plus, de stocker de nouveaux souvenirs… »

« C'est ça mais ce ne sera pas un diagnostic fixe, les patients opérés au cerveau retiennent parfois difficilement de nouvelles informations au début mais ça peut s'arranger avec le temps. »

Kakashi cherchait à s'occuper l'esprit par des questions d'ordre médical pour ne pas se focaliser sur le fait qu'il allait bientôt se retrouver confronté à Iruka ou, du moins, un être de chair et de sang qui possédait l'apparence de son ancien amant. Il inspira profondément au moment où ils pénétrèrent à trois dans la chambre du malade.

Ce dernier, encore en train de manger, regardait une de ces boulettes de riz comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal exotique. C'est à peine s'il leva les yeux de son plateau quand ils arrivèrent.

Tsunade s'empara de la chaise près du lit du malade et intima l'ordre aux deux autres de rester en retrait.

« Bonjour, fit-elle doucement, je suis Tsunade, le médecin en chef de cet hôpital. »

Iruka la fixa avec neutralité mais au bout d'un long moment, il demanda :

« Juste Tsunade ? Vous n'avez pas de nom de famille ? »

Elle eut un sourire.

« Si, bien sûr, comme tout le monde. Mais personne ne l'utilise jamais. Et toi quel est ton nom de famille ? »

Il plissa légèrement les paupières.

« C'est une sorte de test, c'est ça ? »

« Réponds simplement à la question. »

Il ferma les yeux, semblant se concentrer.

« Je ne sais plus, s'agaça-t-il, après un silence. Je crois bien que ça a un rapport avec l'eau... ».

« C'est Umino, précisa Tsunade. Umino Iruka. »

« Voilà ! se rappela-t-il. Je me doutais bien que c'était quelque chose de ridicule dans ce goût-là… »

Tsunade se releva et s'empara du dossier accroché au bout du lit. Elle y ajouta quelques notes.

Iruka la fixait, arborant un air sévère. Et puis, il sembla réaliser quelque chose :

« On se connait, non ? », demanda-t-il.

Elle se figea, tout comme les deux autres.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? », répondit-elle prudemment.

« Vous m'avez tutoyé. On tutoie rarement les gens qu'on ne connaît pas. Du moins, je crois. »

« C'est exact, approuva-t-elle, sans montrer le moindre signe de déception. A vrai dire, je suis ton médecin depuis des années. On se connaît très bien tous les deux. »

« Pour ce que ça change. », souffla Iruka avec indifférence.

Il lança un regard neutre sur les autres occupants de la pièce.

« Les deux autres, ils sont médecins aussi ? », s'informa-t-il.

Depuis son entrée dans la chambre, Kakashi était au supplice. Il était si difficile de se maîtriser.

Tsunade leur fit finalement signe d'approcher tout en s'adressant de nouveau à Iruka.

« Je voudrais que tu me dises si tu reconnais une de ces deux personnes. »

« Y en a un qui est masqué. », fit remarquer le malade.

« Il est toujours masqué. Ne t'occupe pas de ça. »

Iruka détailla avec détachement les deux personnes devant lui mais s'attarda rapidement sur Shizune.

« Elle, répondit-il en la pointant du doigt. Je me souviens de ses longs cils. »

« Tu sais où tu l'as déjà vue ? »

Il hésita avant de répondre.

« Ici. Elle m'a dit que j'avais eu un accident. J'ai bon ? »

« Oui, tu as tout bon. », le complimenta la Hokage.

« Et l'autre, c'est qui ? »

Tsunade resta silencieuse, cherchant ses mots avec soin. Elle admirait l'endurance de Kakashi qui supportait cet entretien sans broncher. Sa paupière lourde sur son seul œil visible restait parfaitement impassible.

« Shizune, tu peux nous laisser. », déclara la Hokage.

La jeune fille s'inclina avec respect avant de quitter la pièce. Elle laissa un porte-documents sur la table de chevet près du malade.

« Shizune ? répéta ce dernier. C'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle ? »

La Cinquième s'était relevée. Elle acquiesça avant de s'adresser à Kakashi.

« Va t'asseoir près de lui. »

Kakashi obéit malgré la douleur que provoquait en lui l'indifférence d'Iruka. Ce mépris involontaire lui donnait envie de fuir cette chambre à toutes jambes.

« Je voudrais que tu te concentres, reprit Tsunade tout en s'appuyant sur les épaules de Kakashi, es-tu bien sûr de n'avoir jamais vu cet homme ? Il ne t'évoque vraiment rien ? »

Iruka regarda Kakashi comme l'aurait fait un bon élève qui ne veut pas décevoir trop vite son professeur préféré mais ses yeux restèrent mornes et inintéressés.

« Je suppose que nous devons nous connaître sinon vous n'insisteriez pas comme ça. »

Il resta perplexe une seconde et face au silence de Tsunade, il s'adressa finalement directement à Kakashi :

« Vous travaillez pour cet hôpital ?, demanda-t-il, sans conviction. Votre uniforme ne ressemble pas à ceux des autres personnes que j'ai pu voir. »

L'œil de Kakashi bougea en direction de Tsunade. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre ; ils avaient convenu de ne pas annoncer trop brutalement la vérité à Iruka et, maintenant, elle le laissait dans la mouise ?

« Kakashi est ton plus proche ami, expliqua finalement la Cinquième, je dirais même que c'est un intime. Tu en as d'ailleurs fait ton responsable légal quelques mois avant ton accident. Ce qui explique sa présence ici, il est la seule personne extérieure habilitée à venir te rendre visite pendant ta convalescence. »

« Mon responsable légal ne devrait pas être un membre de ma famille ? », s'informa le jeune homme.

« Tu n'en as aucune, annonça abruptement Tsunade, tu es fils unique et tes parents sont décédés quand tu étais petit. »

Iruka s'immobilisa une seconde.

« Je devrais ressentir du chagrin, non ? Là, je ne ressens rien du tout. C'est… anormal ? »

« Tu ne te souviens pas d'eux. Il n'y a donc aucune raison pour que tu sois malheureux. »

Iruka se tourna de nouveau vers Kakashi et d'un air un peu las il demanda :

« C'est quoi votre nom, déjà ? »

Le jounin sentait son sang avancer plus vite vers sa poitrine et ses tempes palpiter : enfin une question à laquelle il pouvait répondre sans tout faire foirer.

« Hatake, répondit-il, la bouche pâteuse. Hatake Kakashi. »

« Eh bien, vous pouvez enlever votre masque, Hatake Kakashi. Je ne suis pas contagieux, vous savez. »

« Je porte toujours un masque, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. »

Cette réponse n'inspira pas du tout confiance à Iruka dont la mine se fit plus suspicieuse.

« On se connaît d'où, exactement ? » interrogea-t-il comme s'il doutait qu'il ait pu volontairement fréquenter un tel personnage.

« Du travail. », osa répondre Kakashi après une hésitation et alors qu'il avait jeté un œil sur Tsunade pour quémander des instructions qui n'étaient pas venues.

« Du travail ? répéta Iruka, soudainement plus intéressé. Quel travail ? »

« On est soldat. », eut le temps de résumer Kakashi mais la main de Tsunade tomba alors sur son épaule et se resserra avec force sur ses chairs.

« Je crois qu'il est encore un peu tôt, Kakashi, pour parler de tout ça. »

« C'est vous le médecin… », fit remarquer le jounin tout en sifflant de douleur entre ses dents.

« Laisse-moi la place, veux-tu ? »

Kakashi se leva, redevenant un simple spectateur de la scène.

Tsunade, de nouveau assise, sortit quelques feuilles du porte-documents que Shizune lui avait laissé.

« Je vais te montrer des photos, expliqua-t-elle. Je voudrais que tu m'indiques si l'une d'entre elles te dit quelque chose. »

Iruka regarda attentivement les différents clichés : il vit défiler des portraits de son père et de sa mère, de Naruto, du Troisième et du Quatrième. Il n'en reconnut aucun.

« C'est mauvais, hein ? », en déduisit le jeune homme.

« Quel est ton souvenir le plus ancien ? », poursuivit la Hokage sans l'écouter.

« Je me réveille et la fille aux longs cils – Shizune, c'est ça ? – m'annonce que j'ai eu un accident. »

Tsunade fit passer une longue série de tests à Iruka. Il en résulta qu'il savait toujours lire et écrire et que sa syntaxe était restée excellente. Il était cependant incapable d'expliquer certaines règles grammaticales qu'il respectait pourtant lorsqu'il écrivait. Il avait perdu toute capacité en langues étrangères et il était devenu très mauvais lorsqu'il s'agissait de se repérer dans l'espace. Enfin, on découvrit qu'il avait perdu tout odorat.

« Il a perdu l'odorat ? », s'était insurgé Kakashi quand on lui avait signifié les résultats trois jours plus tard.

« L'odorat est contrôlé par l'hippocampe, lui expliqua Tsunade, il y avait des risques pour que ça arrive. »

« Mais comment peut-on être un bon ninja sans odorat ? »

Elle souffla.

« Kakashi, combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter : il ne pourra probablement plus être ninja. »

« Il n'est même pas encore au courant qu'il en est un… », rétorqua-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

« On en a déjà discuté : il faut disperser les informations pour ne pas créer de nouveaux traumatismes chez lui. »

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, fixant un peu trop rudement Tsunade.

« J'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait grand-chose qui puisse encore le traumatiser… »

Elle se figea. Elle croulait littéralement sous le travail et à chaque pause qu'elle faisait, il lui fallait gérer les crises de Kakashi.

« Viens t'asseoir près de moi. », murmura-t-elle.

Le jounin vint s'installer sur ce petit banc, dans cette cour intérieure, là où Tsunade lui avait expliqué son grand projet pour Iruka quelques semaines auparavant. Il avait l'impression que tout cela faisait une éternité.

« Tu l'as trouvé froid et distant, c'est ça ? »

« Il était cynique et démotivé. Iruka n'est pas comme ça. »

« C'est normal que tout lui soit indifférent il n'a aucune prise sur le monde qui l'entoure. Toi, par exemple, tu as perdu tes deux parents. Mais il est indéniable que tu as été plus touché par la mort de ton père que par le décès de ta mère. »

« Faut dire que j'étais tout petit… »

« …Et que tu ne l'as donc jamais vraiment connue… Le chagrin est une émotion. Or les émotions se développent par les interactions que nous avons avec le monde extérieur. Iruka est devenu une page blanche et sa capacité à ressentir ne reviendra qu'avec sa découverte de ce monde extérieur. »

« Et il redeviendra comme avant ? »

« Certains amnésiques développent des personnalités tout à fait différentes de celles qu'ils possédaient avant. D'autres ne changent quasiment pas. »

« Ouais, je vois, le cerveau, tout ça, on peut pas savoir… Je commence à connaître la chanson. »

« Toutefois, reprit Tsunade, j'ai noté qu'il était plutôt perspicace pour quelqu'un qui vient de sortir du coma. Et il a participé à tous les tests sans broncher, ni se plaindre. Il a envie d'avancer. »

« Il ne pose quasiment aucune question sur lui, fit cependant remarquer Kakashi. On dirait que ça ne l'intéresse pas. »

« Ou peut-être qu'il a envie de se découvrir par lui-même et pas par les paroles des autres. Tu devrais passer le voir aujourd'hui et lui parler. Il est en pleine séance de rééducation. »

« Comment ça se passe de ce côté-là ? »

« Il est très motivé. Et mine de rien, il a une musculature de ninja. Il devrait remarcher très vite. Pour ses bras et ses mains, c'est presque déjà réglé. »

« C'est toujours ça de pris… », fit-il en se relevant.

Elle l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'il ait pu terminer son mouvement.

« Avant que tu partes, j'ai une mission à te confier. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Une mission ? »

 **~/~/~**

Iruka ne bronchait pas. A chaque fois que le médecin étirait une de ses jambes, il avait mal, certes, mais pas suffisamment pour gémir ou se plaindre. C'était comme si son corps était habitué à la douleur.

« Je crois que ça ira pour aujourd'hui. », décida Shizune.

Tsunade l'avait chargée de veiller médicalement sur Iruka. Elle assistait donc à toutes ses séances de rééducation.

Iruka se rassit sans aide sur le banc sur lequel on l'avait allongé.

« C'est possible d'avoir une serviette ? », demanda-t-il.

Shizune en sortit une d'une armoire et vint la lui donner. Iruka lui fit signe de s'asseoir près de lui.

« Comment ça se présente ? », interrogea-t-il.

« C'est très bien, Iruka. Vous faites d'énormes progrès. »

« Et pour la tête ? », poursuivit-il.

« La tête, c'est plus compliqué. », avoua-t-elle.

« Ça ne reviendra pas, hein ? »

Elle lui adressa un regard gêné.

« Probablement pas, non. »

Il eut un sourire.

« Je vous remercie d'être honnête avec moi. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde prend des gants quand il s'agit de me parler et ça m'exaspère. Si je dois rester simplet, je préfère le savoir. »

« Vous n'êtes pas du tout simplet. »

« Vous trouvez ? »

« Avant votre accident, précisa-t-elle, vous étiez considéré comme très intelligent. Et je crois que vous n'avez rien perdu de ce côté-là. »

Il se pencha un peu sur le côté, pour se rapprocher d'elle.

« On se connaissait bien, nous-deux, avant mon accident ? J'ai l'impression que tout le monde me connaît ici… »

« Nous-deux ? s'étonna-t-elle. Pas vraiment. On ne travaillait pas dans la même branche. »

« Et c'est quoi, exactement, ma 'branche' ? »

Elle hésita mais puisque c'était lui qui posait la question…

« Je crois qu'on peut dire que vous étiez professeur. »

Son regard resta fixe, le temps d'assimiler cette information.

« Professeur, hein ? D'accord. Pourquoi pas. »

Il garda le silence quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

« Y a ce type qui est venu me voir, une fois. Il porte un masque. »

« Kakashi ? »

« Oui, reprit-il, c'est ça : Kakashi. Je crois… je crois qu'il a dit que j'étais soldat. J'ai deux métiers ou il m'a raconté n'importe quoi ? »

Elle se redressa un peu.

« En fait, avoua-t-elle, vous êtes professeur… pour futurs soldats… »

« Oh ? Je leur apprends à se battre ou des trucs du même genre ? »

« Oui, ça faisait partie de vos enseignements. »

« Alors, je sais me battre ? »

« Oui, vous saviez vous battre. »

« J'ai oublié ça aussi ? »

« On ne peut pas en être sûr. Quand vous serez parfaitement rétabli, on fera des tests à ce propos. »

« Quel propos ? »

Ils se retournèrent tous deux pour voir Kakashi, un fauteuil roulant dans les mains.

« Rien d'important. », répondit immédiatement Shizune.

Kakashi fixa Iruka une seconde.

« Tsunade m'a demandé de le ramener dans sa chambre, indiqua-t-il. Il a fini ? »

« Oui, oui, reprit-elle très vite en se relevant, il a fini. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, Iruka. »

Elle disparut après avoir fait un signe de tête au jounin.

« Vous parliez de quoi tous les deux ? », interrogea tout de même Kakashi.

« Elle vous l'a dit, il me semble : rien d'important. »

« Okay, renonça immédiatement le jounin, je dois te ramener. Tu veux que je t'aide pour le fauteuil ? »

« C'est bon, je vais me débrouiller. »

Le trajet jusqu'à la chambre se fit dans un silence presque hostile et Iruka refusa tout de go que Kakashi l'aide à remonter sur son lit. Le fauteuil fut plié dans un coin et Kakashi vint se rasseoir près du lit.

« Comment vas-tu, aujourd'hui ? », demanda le jounin.

C'était horrible, il ne savait vraiment pas de quoi parler. Pour les conversations de salon, il avait toujours été le dernier des derniers. Iruka ne manquait d'ailleurs pas de se moquer de lui quand ils étaient invités quelque part.

« Bien, je suppose. », répondit de mauvaise grâce l'Iruka qui lui faisait face.

Kakashi opina, cherchant quelque chose d'autre à dire.

« Faut pas vous sentir forcé, reprit cependant Iruka. C'est bon. Pas la peine de rester à mon chevet… Je sais bien que vous êtes responsable de moi et tout ça mais, vraiment, c'est pas comme si on était encore amis... »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne te souviens pas de moi que, moi, je ne m'inquiète plus pour toi. »

Une certaine tristesse avait émané de la voix de Kakashi. Ça mit Iruka un peu mal à l'aise.

« Je m'excuse, se reprit-il. C'est juste que comme je ne vous connais pas, j'ai l'impression que c'est réciproque, vous comprenez ? »

« Tsunade m'a chargé d'une mission. », esquiva l'autre.

« Tsunade ? répéta le convalescent. C'est la chef, c'est ça ? Celle qui a des gros seins ? »

« Ouais. », répondit Kakashi, un peu agacé tout de même qu'Iruka ne mémorise les personnes que par la grosseur de leurs seins ou la longueur de leurs cils.

« Quelle mission ? », demanda encore le jeune homme.

Kakashi sortit un petit cahier qu'il avait préalablement rangé dans la table de chevet d'Iruka.

« Voilà, annonça-t-il, je te présente ta mémoire. »

« Ma mémoire, ça ? », interrogea Iruka en regardant le calepin d'un air dubitatif.

« Les tests préliminaires, continua Kakashi, montrent que tu n'as pas d'amnésie antérograde, ce qui est très bien. »

L'autre fronça les sourcils :

« Je n'ai pas quoi ? »

« Tu es toujours capable de stocker de nouvelles informations, précisa le jounin, et c'est très bien. Mais le problème, c'est que comme tu as tout oublié, tout est nouveau pour toi. Ce qui te fait donc énormément d'informations nouvelles à retenir. D'où ce cahier. »

Kakashi l'ouvrit et en feuilleta quelques pages.

« C'est divisé en deux parties : à la fin, tu as un agenda pour noter ce que tu as fait dans la journée, ce que tu dois faire, etc. Ça va ? »

Iruka opina, toujours un peu méfiant.

« Et au début, c'est une partie synthèse pour noter tout ce que tu apprends et en particulier des informations sur des personnes, des lieux, des événements… Tu vois le genre ? »

« Je vois. »

« Tsunade m'a demandé de t'aider à le remplir. Je me suis dit que le plus important c'était les personnes alors je les ai classées par ordre d'importance. A la première page, je t'ai mis toi, et à la deuxième page, je me suis mis moi. Ça te va ? »

« Si vous voulez. », répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules.

« Bien, faisons un essai : qu'est ce que tu peux mettre comme informations sur moi dans ton carnet ? »

Iruka souffla.

« Vous êtes un ami à moi, récapitula-t-il, mollement. Vous êtes toujours masqué et vous avez des cheveux… des cheveux, disons… bizarres. »

« Pour tout ce qui est du physique, reprit Kakashi sans se vexer, on mettra des photos. Je pense que ce sera plus clair… Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Peut-être. », lâcha l'autre d'un air las.

« Bien, relança Kakashi, passons à toi. Que peux-tu me dire sur toi ? »

Il chercha une seconde dans son esprit avant de répondre :

« Shizune m'a dit qu'avant, j'étais professeur. »

L'œil de Kakashi se releva subitement sur Iruka.

« Shizune t'a dit ça ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi ? C'est pas ça ? »

« Si, si, se reprit Kakashi. Et… qu'est-ce que Shizune t'a dit d'autre ? »

« Que je formais des soldats. »

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, ne put s'empêcher de corriger le jounin. En fait, tu formes des ninjas. »

« Des ninjas ? répéta Iruka. Ceux avec les sabres et tout le bazar ? »

« On n'utilise rarement les sabres en réalité, rectifia encore Kakashi. C'est un truc de frimeur. Mais oui, ninja dans ce sens-là. »

« Et toi, donc… tu serais un ninja ? »

« Oui, on est ninja tous les deux. »

Iruka resta de nouveau silencieux. Kakashi sentait bien qu'il avait du mal à croire à tout ça.

« Mais, reprit Iruka comme s'il venait de trouver un argument imparable, c'est pas censé être un truc secret, les ninjas ? »

« Si, rétorqua Kakashi, et c'est bien pour ça que Konoha est un village caché. »

« Un village caché, reprit Iruka en affichant un petit air de conspirateur, ça veut dire qu'il n'apparaît pas sur les cartes, c'est ça ? »

« Et ça veut aussi dire que la majorité des gens qui y vivent sont des ninjas… »

« Oh ? Et je suppose que Shizune, par exemple, est une ninja. », continua Iruka avec une incrédulité qu'il ne cherchait même plus à dissimuler.

« Pour les femmes, on dit 'kunoichi', expliqua cependant Kakashi sans se démonter. Et, oui, Shizune est une kunoichi. Une très douée, d'ailleurs. »

Iruka hocha la tête et fronça finalement les sourcils.

« C'est pas parce que je suis amnésique qu'il faut me prendre pour un con. Je n'en suis pas encore à gober n'importe quoi... »

Kakashi s'approcha du malade, la main en avant, et d'un ton impérieux, il annonça :

« D'une : tu apprendras que je mens rarement. De deux : si les ninjas n'existent pas, comment tu expliques ça ? »

A la seconde où il posa la question, quelque chose jaillit de sa main. Quelque chose de bleuté qui surprit si fort Iruka qu'il en sursauta.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ? », cria-t-il.

« Ça, reprit Kakashi avec autorité, c'était du chakra : l'énergie vitale de tout ninja. Tu me crois maintenant ? »

Le jeune homme, abasourdi, opina doucement de la tête.

« Et moi aussi, avant, j'avais du…, de ce… chakra ? »

« Tu en as toujours, arrêta le jounin. Tu réapprendras à t'en servir et tu redeviendras ninja. Tout ceci n'est qu'une question de temps… »

« Shizune a dit que je ne serai peut-être plus capable de faire ce que je faisais avant… »

« Shizune, répéta Kakashi, ne te connait pas comme moi je te connais. Je sais de quoi tu es capable. »

Iruka eut finalement un faible sourire et prit le carnet de la main de Kakashi.

« Comment tu écris 'chakra' ? », demanda-t-il.

 **~/~/~**

Le lendemain, Kakashi revint moins angoissé. Le cahier qu'Iruka devait remplir était un bon moyen d'entamer différentes conversations et ça leur permettait de réapprendre à se connaître en douceur. Le jounin soupçonnait évidemment Tsunade de l'avoir fait exprès.

« Tu as appris des choses nouvelles, aujourd'hui ? », demanda Kakashi en s'asseyant.

« Pas vraiment, répondit l'autre, mais j'ai bien observé mes poils de bras : je dois être brun. »

« Évidemment que tu es brun, quelle question ! Tu ne sais toujours pas à quoi tu ressembles ? », réalisa le jounin.

« J'ai demandé un miroir, il y a quelques jours. Ils m'ont dit que c'était trop tôt. »

« Trop tôt ? Ils attendent quoi ? Que tu sois un vieillard ? Tu n'es pas en sucre, à la fin ! »

Le jounin réfléchit deux secondes et se releva :

« Bouge-pas. Sakura est une coquette, je suis sûr qu'elle doit avoir un miroir dans son casier. »

Iruka le regarda partir, intrigué. Il n'était pas spécialement à l'aise avec cet homme mais il lui arrivait de le trouver distrayant et il appréciait cette manière qu'il avait de ne pas le ménager. En plus, il avait franchement envie de savoir à quoi il ressemblait. Qui ne le voudrait pas ? Il savait que sa tête était encore bandée et Shizune lui avait dit qu'il était plus prudent d'attendre qu'il ait complètement cicatrisé de ses blessures mais lui, il en avait marre d'attendre.

Kakashi revint, victorieux, et sortit de sous sa veste un miroir doré en forme de cœur.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? », interrogea-t-il.

Le jeune homme acquiesça fermement et attrapa le miroir que lui tendait le jounin.

Il s'observa de longues secondes devant la glace, les sourcils froncés tâtant ses joues et surtout sa cicatrice.

« C'est bien ce que je craignais. », conclut-il.

Il se tourna vers Kakashi.

« Quel genre d'accident peut créer une cicatrice pareille ? Tu m'expliques ? »

Kakashi haussa les sourcils, perturbé par la question.

« Mais… la cicatrice n'a rien à voir avec ton accident. Tu l'as depuis que tu es tout petit. »

« Tout petit ? Une horreur pareille ? C'était pas possible de l'atténuer plus que ça ? »

« Tu sais, les cicatrices sur le visage, chez les ninjas, c'est monnaie courante. Moi-même, j'en ai une. »

« Ah oui ? »

Même si Iruka avait évité de poser des questions à ce propos, le pourquoi du masque de Kakashi le travaillait. Il était peut-être défiguré par cette fameuse cicatrice. Quoiqu'il lui paraissait impossible d'être plus défiguré que lui. Comment pouvait-on se balader avec une cicatrice si visible sur le visage ?

« Je vais demander à Shizune si on ne peut pas faire quelque chose pour arranger ça. Je suis franchement vilain. »

« Tu n'es pas vilain du tout, s'énerva le jounin. Et tu adores cette cicatrice. Elle te rappelle un truc de ton enfance, tu ne m'as jamais dit quoi. »

« Elle me _rappelait_ , tu veux dire. »

« Oui, si tu veux. Ne l'enlève pas. Tu risques de le regretter plus tard. Et tu es très bien avec ! Tout le monde te connaît comme ça. »

L'autre soupira :

« Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. »

Il y eut un silence que Kakashi voulut à tout prix éviter de faire durer.

« J'ai eu une idée pour aujourd'hui. Pour qu'on remplisse ton carnet. Tu veux bien m'attendre quelques minutes ? »

Kakashi disparut de nouveau et revint les bras chargés de bouquets de fleurs, de cadeaux, de ballons. Iruka écarquilla les yeux.

« Après ton opération, on a déplacé tout ça dans une autre chambre. Au cas où tu aurais eu des séquelles. »

« Comme une amnésie, par exemple ? »

« Tout à fait. »

Kakashi se rassit, déposant son fardeau sur la tablette du malade.

« Moi aussi, j'ai eu une idée pour le cahier, expliqua Iruka. Je crois qu'on devrait changer de mode de classement. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Ça va être le bazar, pour moi, l'ordre d'importance. Vous êtes tous d'égale importance pour moi. »

« Bien sûr. », apprécia Kakashi en masquant le chagrin que cette déclaration provoquait.

« On devrait plutôt tout mettre par ordre alphabétique. »

« C'est toi qui décides. »

Kakashi tira une carte de vœux au hasard.

« Ça vient des Inuzuka. », commenta-t-il.

« Inuzuka ? répéta Iruka en ouvrant son calepin. Avec un 'I' ? »

 **~/~/~**

Iruka s'habitua peu à peu à la présence de Kakashi à ses côtés. Le jounin venait tous les jours, amenant parfois quelques photos. Il évitait cependant soigneusement tout ce qui concernait leur relation amoureuse. Il espérait trouver le bon moment pour ça.

Il avait coincé Shizune dans un coin et l'avait informé un peu durement que ce n'était pas à elle de dévoiler les détails de sa vie personnelle à Iruka. La jounin n'avait pas bronché mais Kakashi ne s'en trouva pas tranquillisé pour autant. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il avait le sentiment qu'Iruka avait davantage confiance en elle qu'en lui.

Il cherchait des moyens pour éveiller la sympathie du jeune homme à son égard. Il lui avait rapporté quelques livres qu'il savait être dans ses préférés et était présent à ses côtés dès que les heures de visite étaient ouvertes. Iruka n'était pas spécialement enthousiaste quand il le voyait arriver mais comme il s'ennuyait beaucoup à l'hôpital, il ne crachait pas sur un peu de lecture ou de conversation, même avec un type bizarre.

La rééducation touchait à son terme. Comme prévu, les résultats d'Iruka étaient excellents mais au niveau de la tête rien n'avait changé. Bien sûr, Kakashi était content que l'état de son amant s'améliore mais plus la sortie de l'hôpital approchait, plus il était nerveux. Iruka s'était inquiété du lieu où il allait aller quand sa rééducation serait finie, on lui avait répondu qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se soucie de ça, qu'il était propriétaire d'un appartement. C'était vrai, bien sûr, mais c'était un bien qu'ils avaient acheté à deux.

« Il y a une question que je veux te poser depuis longtemps. », lui annonça Iruka, un matin.

Kakashi releva doucement la tête de son bouquin. Il avait l'œil aussi endormi que d'habitude mais le ton sérieux du malade l'inquiétait.

« Je t'écoute. », accepta-t-il, d'une voix morne.

« Je me demandais, commença Iruka mais on sentait qu'il était un peu gêné par le sujet qu'il allait aborder, je me demandais pourquoi c'était toi mon responsable légal. »

« Tsunade te l'a expliqué, déjà… »

« Oui, bien sûr, je suis orphelin, ça, d'accord mais… Mais je n'ai pas de femme ou de petite amie ? Je n'en ai jamais eu ? J'ai bien lu toute les cartes qu'on m'a envoyées et il n'y a que des collègues, des élèves et leurs parents qui m'ont écrit. Il n'y a donc personne pour qui je compte plus que ça ? »

« Il y a moi. », lâcha Kakashi.

« Bien sûr qu'il y a toi, évacua Iruka. Tu es un très fidèle ami et je t'en remercie mais ce n'est pas de ce genre de relation dont je suis en train de te parler… Je n'ai jamais eu… d'amante ? »

« Je crois que tu en as eu une, il y a plusieurs années… »

Kakashi cherchait. Mais il ne voyait pas comment éviter l'inévitable.

« D'accord, nota Iruka. Mais depuis ? J'ai fait vœu de chasteté ou quoi ? »

Kakashi ferma les yeux une petite seconde : c'était le moment.

Il posa son _Paradis du batifolage_ sur un coin de table et essaya de trouver un moyen pas trop abrupt de lâcher le morceau.

« A vrai dire, débuta-t-il, ça va faire trois ans que tu fréquentes quelqu'un. »

Iruka écarquilla les yeux.

« Trois ans ? Et elle ne vient pas me voir ? On est fâché ou quoi ? Je ne comprends pas. »

« En fait, la personne en question vient te voir tous les jours. », continua le jounin en le fixant dans les yeux.

« Je comprends pas, répéta Iruka, il n'y a que toi qui viennes me voir tous les jours. »

« Oui, en effet, parce que c'est moi la personne en question. On vit même ensemble, Iruka. »

Le jeune homme resta muet plusieurs secondes, observant Kakashi d'une manière circonspecte.

« On est colocataire ? », tenta-t-il.

« Non, Iruka, s'emporta le jounin, on n'est pas colocataire. On est juste… ensemble. On est amoureux, si tu préfères. »

« Non, non, non, débita Iruka en agitant son index. Sûrement pas. »

Il gesticula pour finalement sortir de son lit, laissant le matelas entre eux.

« Tu me racontes n'importe quoi, continua-t-il. Je savais bien que t'étais pas net. »

« Je ne te dis que la vérité ! »

« Certainement pas, espèce de malade ! »

« Je suis pas un malade ! s'énerva un peu plus le jounin. Tu crois qu'ils auraient laissé un simple « ami » être ton responsable légal ? Toi-même tu trouvais ça bizarre ! »

« Je ne t'écoute pas, contra Iruka. Je ne t'écoute plus. Je veux que tu sortes de ma chambre. »

Et ce faisant, il appuya sur sa sonnette d'urgence.

« Je vais pas sortir de ta chambre parce que tu refuses de voir la vérité en face. », fulmina le jounin.

« Si ! cria Iruka. Je veux que tu sortes ! Et que tu ne reviennes plus ! »

Il gesticulait toujours, les nerfs de plus en plus à vif.

« Calme-toi, tenta de l'apaiser Kakashi. Arrête de faire l'enfant. »

« Je ne t'écoute pas, sale pervers ! Tu mens, tu mens, je ne suis pas comme ça ! »

« Mais bien sûr que si ! Tu l'es ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui passe ici ? », intervint Tsunade de sa voix impérieuse, deux infirmiers costauds derrière elle.

« Je veux qu'il sorte, répétait Iruka de manière hystérique, je veux qu'il sorte ! Il me raconte des horreurs ! »

« 'Des horreurs' ? hurla Kakashi. Tu veux que je t'en montre 'des horreurs', moi ? J'ai une photo de nous-deux dans ma poche ! Ça fait trois semaines que je me la trimballe parce que j'ai pas les couilles de te la montrer ! »

« Kakashi, coupa Tsunade, Iruka t'a demandé de sortir ! »

« Sortir ? Vous plaisantez ? J'ai le droit d'être là, putain ! Pourquoi vous ne lui dîtes pas, vous, que je ne lui raconte que la vérité ? »

« Je ne le répéterais pas, Kakashi, tu vas sortir. Ou j'emploie la force. »

« Ah ! railla Iruka, sur le ton de la démence. Elle non plus, elle ne te croit pas ! »

« Envoyez-les, vos gorilles, répliquait déjà le jounin qui ne se contrôlait plus. Je vais les éclater de toute manière ! »

« Ce ne sont pas eux qui vont employer la force. », fit-elle en faisant craquer ses poings mais Kakashi s'adressait de nouveau à Iruka.

« Tu veux pas la voir cette putain de photo, hein ? Parce que tu sais que je dis vrai ! Tu veux voir comme tu as l'air malheureux dessus ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre : Tsunade venait de l'attraper par le col de sa veste. Il fut projeté dans le couloir sans avoir rien pu ajouter.


	7. Le doux foyer

**Titre :** _L'Un à l'autre inconnus_ **  
Auteur :** Sigognac  
 **Genre :** Romance + Hurt / Comfort

 **Rating** **:** M  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Note :** Désolée pour ce retard, la rentrée 2016 a été compliquée à négocier et j'ai dû modifier ce chapitre dont certains passages n'étaient plus à mon goût. C'est (enfin) chose faite alors bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Le doux foyer**

Il fallut plusieurs heures à Iruka pour se calmer et bien plus encore pour admettre que ce que Kakashi lui avait raconté était la vérité. Après ça, il refusa de voir quiconque pendant des jours, se murant dans un silence borné. Il relut son carnet avec soin et se demanda combien d'informations contenues à l'intérieur n'étaient que mensonges et faux-semblants.

Si on lui avait caché qu'il était en couple avec un autre homme, on avait pu lui cacher bien d'autres choses.

Commença alors pour lui une phase aiguë de paranoïa.

Il accusait tout le monde d'être contre lui, de lui mentir, de comploter pour le mener à sa perte et il fallut toute la douceur et la patience de Shizune pour parvenir à lui remettre les pieds sur terre. Mais Iruka ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant et passa en revue toutes les conversations qu'il avait eues depuis son réveil, les questions qu'il avait posées et les réponses évasives qu'on lui avait données. Il lui parut évident qu'on lui cachait d'autres faits, notamment à propos de cet « accident » sur lequel personne ne donnait jamais de détails.

Il exigea des précisions et Tsunade fut bien obligée de lui avouer toute la vérité sur son enlèvement, les tortures qu'on lui avait infligées et la décision de Kakashi de le rendre amnésique pour son bien.

Iruka voulut tout savoir, demanda à lire son dossier médical et vit des photos de lui-même qui auraient écœuré les plus aguerris.

Au bout de dix jours, Tsunade était bien embêtée. Iruka avait terminé sa rééducation. Bien sûr, le jeune homme n'avait pas récupéré sa souplesse d'antan mais il était objectivement assez en forme pour sortir de l'hôpital. Or sortir de l'hôpital, ça signifiait retourner vivre dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Kakashi.

Elle ne vit qu'une seule issue : elle devait arranger une rencontre.

Iruka s'y opposa farouchement dans un premier temps mais on lui expliqua qu'il n'avait finalement pas vraiment le choix, que Kakashi – à sa demande – était responsable de lui et qu'il était donc dans l'obligation de veiller sur lui jusqu'à son rétablissement complet. Si, à ce stade, Iruka voulait toujours rester loin du jounin, il serait alors possible de lui trouver un autre logement.

« Salut. », fit Kakashi en restant opiniâtrement sur le seuil de la chambre du malade.

« Salut. », répondit Iruka, les bras entourant ses genoux, mal à l'aise.

« Tu crois que la distance de sécurité entre nous est suffisante ou tu préfères que je te parle du bout du couloir ? », interrogea le jounin.

L'autre roula des yeux.

« Ne sois pas stupide, amène-toi. »

Kakashi traversa la chambre, s'empara de la chaise habituellement située près du lit d'Iruka et la déplaça loin de lui. Il la positionna en travers avant de s'asseoir, pour ne pas avoir à lui faire totalement face.

Aucun des deux ne regardait franchement l'autre et ils restèrent longtemps sans parler, à chercher comment renouer le contact.

« Il paraît que nous allons devoir cohabiter. », lança Iruka.

« Il parait, ouais. », reprit Kakashi d'une voix neutre.

Le malade inspira, faisant un effort sur lui-même avant d'annoncer :

« Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. J'ai décidé de te pardonner. »

« De me pardonner ? reprit le jounin déjà offusqué. Et qu'aurais-je fait qui nécessite que tu me pardonnes ? »

« Tu m'as menti. », asséna Iruka.

« J'ai temporisé. », rectifia Kakashi.

« Tu as passé des semaines avec moi, rappela l'autre, à prétendre que tu étais mon ami… »

« Mais tu es mon ami. », le coupa Kakashi.

« Je suis aussi autre chose… »

« Et ? rétorqua Kakashi. Ça te dégoûte, c'est ça ? J'ai bien compris… »

« Ça ne me dégoûte pas ! tenta de se justifier Iruka. Enfin, dans l'absolu, je veux dire… »

« Mais, la dernière fois, tu as dit… »

« Je sais ce que j'ai dit ! s'énerva le jeune homme. Mais tu crois que c'est facile, aussi, d'apprendre ça comme ça ? »

« Oh ? s'insurgea Kakashi. Parce que tu crois que ça a été facile pour moi de te l'annoncer ? Que ça a été facile de venir te voir tous les jours en me demandant comment te le dire ? Que ça a été facile de donner mon accord pour cette opération tout en sachant que tu m'oublierais ? »

« Et pour moi, alors ? répliqua le jeune homme. Tu crois que c'est facile de t'avoir oublié ? De vous avoir tous oublié ! De m'être oublié moi-même ? »

Ils reprirent leur souffle chacun de leur côté. A quoi rimait cette conversation ? A désigner celui des deux qui était le plus malheureux ?

« Si l'on doit vivre ensemble, se résigna Iruka, ne cherche pas à me séduire, c'est tout ce que je te demande."

« C'est vrai que je t'ai beaucoup dragué jusqu'à présent. », rétorqua l'autre, cinglant.

Ils soupirèrent tous les deux : la cohabitation s'annonçait difficile.

 **~/~/~**

« Tsunade m'a demandé de t'amener quelques affaires. Parait que tu ne voulais que des vêtements civils. J'ai galéré pour en trouver tu n'en portes jamais. »

Iruka saisit le sac tendu par Kakashi avec soulagement. Il en avait marre de porter des tenues hospitalières. Il avait envie de faire connaissance avec lui-même en portant des vêtements qu'il s'était choisis, il y a longtemps, dans une autre vie.

Il fut plutôt déçu par le pull, le T-shirt et le pantalon sombres qu'il tira du sac. C'était d'un sinistre…

Kakashi resta retourné le temps qu'il s'habille, il tenait encore un sac en papier, coincé sous son aisselle.

« Un cadeau pour moi ? », interrogea Iruka quand il le remarqua.

L'autre s'avança, gêné, prenant une chaise pour se rapprocher de lui.

« Pas vraiment, avoua-t-il, ce sont tes effets personnels. Ceux qu'on a récupérés sur toi quand on t'a retrouvé… »

Iruka fronça légèrement les sourcils, il s'était rassis sur son lit par habitude.

« Je ne devrais pas regarder, c'est ça ? »

Le jounin haussa les épaules.

« Ton uniforme et tes vêtements en général étaient trop abîmés. Tout a été jeté. Quant à d'éventuels documents – qu'ils soient officiels ou non – ils avaient évidemment disparu avant qu'on te retrouve. »

« Evidemment. », approuva Iruka.

« En fait, poursuivit Kakashi, il ne reste…, il ne reste que ça. »

Le sac en papier fut tendu à son propriétaire légitime qui le posa sur ses cuisses et l'ouvrit avec fébrilité. L'objet fut tiré de son écrin et Iruka l'observa avec une indifférence polie.

« Tu as la même chose sur l'œil. », constata-t-il.

« Oui, on en a tous un. C'est ton bandeau de Konoha, celui que tu as reçu en t'engageant sur la voie ninja. »

Iruka hocha la tête et remit un peu brutalement l'objet dans son papier.

« Tu veux bien me le garder pour le moment ? Je ne crois pas être prêt pour ça. »

L'autre réceptionna le paquet, non sans une certaine déception.

« Si c'est ce que tu souhaites… »

« C'est ce que je souhaite, en effet. », répartit l'autre un peu sèchement.

Et comme il ne désirait pas s'éterniser sur quelque chose qui le mettait mal à l'aise, il préféra changer de sujet :

« Bien, s'écria-t-il, sommes-nous prêts ? »

« Pas tout à fait, répondit Kakashi en fixant la porte d'entrée de la chambre. Comme tu as été jugé apte à rentrer chez toi, Tsunade t'a autorisé une visite. Une visite en plus de moi, je veux dire. »

« J'avais compris. », précisa l'autre en attrapant son cahier qui avait été posé au centre de sa tablette pour être sûr de ne pas être oublié.

Kakashi se releva et alla jusqu'au couloir faire signe au visiteur d'entrer. Une frimousse un peu craintive fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Bonjour Iruka-sensei. », murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme dévisagea son invitée et se mit à feuilleter en vitesse son carnet jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

« Bonjour… Sakura ? », répondit-il en se référant à une page bien précise de son cahier.

Il releva les yeux avec curiosité.

« C'est bien ça ? »

Les deux autres acquiescèrent ensemble et Kakashi indiqua sa propre chaise à la jeune fille. Il alla lui-même se poster près d'un mur pour profiter de la conversation sans en avoir l'air.

« Je suis contente que vous vous sentiez mieux, sensei. », débuta un peu timidement la jeune fille.

Iruka consulta de nouveau son carnet.

« Tu es une de mes anciennes élèves, relut-il, et tu m'as envoyé des fleurs pendant mon coma… »

« Vous les avez vues ?, s'enthousiasma-t-elle. J'étais certaine que ce ne serait pas vain ! Kakashi-sensei n'arrêtait pas de dire que ça ne vous servirait à rien... »

« Kakashi- _sensei_ ? », coupa Iruka, interloqué, en tournant de nouvelles pages de son cahier.

Il chercha le jounin du regard et le trouva accolé à son mur.

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais aussi professeur… »

L'autre haussa négligemment les épaules.

« On l'est tous, tu sais, à partir du moment où on devient jounin. »

« Jounin ? », répéta Iruka.

Sakura cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, incrédule.

« Non mais, Kakashi-sensei, vous ne lui avez même pas expliqué le système des grades ninja ? », s'insurgea-t-elle.

« Si tu savais le nombre de trucs qu'il faut lui expliquer… J'ai pas pensé à celui-là. »

Sakura récapitula donc la hiérarchie ninja avec force détails.

« Moi, j'étais donc chuunin et Kakashi, lui, il est jounin. », résuma le jeune homme tout en prenant des notes.

Son visage se figea soudain et, de nouveau, il se tourna vers Kakashi :

« Donc tu es plus fort que moi ? », réalisa-t-il.

« Oui, si tu veux… »

Sakura pouffa doucement.

« Kakashi-sensei fait son modeste mais tout le monde le considère comme le meilleur jounin du village, il a même failli devenir Hokage. »

« Et Hokage, c'est le meilleur de tous, c'est ça ? »

Sakura opina et Iruka rajouta un tiret dans la liste de son carnet.

« C'était parce que Tsunade était dans le coma, minimisa encore le jounin. Et aujourd'hui, ce ne serait plus moi qu'on choisirait pour la remplacer. »

« Tu as régressé ou quoi ? », demanda Iruka en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est surtout que d'autres m'ont surpassé, depuis. »

Sakura eut un léger rougissement, elle qui avait tant méprisé Naruto quand elle était jeune…

« Vous vous défendez encore drôlement bien, sensei. », remarqua-t-elle.

Il approcha, décroisant les bras, et alla emmêler les cheveux de Sakura.

« T'es mignonne. », roucoula-t-il d'une voix volontairement niaise.

Elle râla, très embêtée qu'il se permette de déranger sa coiffure. Ce n'était pas évident d'avoir une apparence soignée quand on travaillait toute la journée dans un hôpital.

Ils rassemblèrent doucement les affaires du convalescent. Ce dernier se sentait de plus en plus nerveux. Il n'avait jamais quitté l'hôpital ; pour lui, c'était sa maison. On l'avait baladé un peu dans la cour intérieure de l'établissement et c'était tout. Le monde extérieur, il ne le connaissait pas. Quant à cohabiter avec Kakashi… il ne pouvait qu'admettre que le jounin faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour que tout paraisse le plus naturel possible. Il se comportait en simple ami fidèle et Iruka se doutait bien que ça devait lui coûter. Mais combien de temps serait-il capable de conserver cette attitude à son égard ? N'allait-il pas finir par avoir des gestes déplacés à son encontre et en se pensant dans son bon droit, de surcroît ?

Il réfléchissait à ces questions depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé sa date de sortie de l'hôpital. Il aurait aimé rester là pour toujours.

Le sac à dos rempli fut tendu au malade.

« Tsunade m'a dit que tu devais être le plus autonome possible. », expliqua Kakashi.

Iruka accepta sa tâche sans se plaindre. Les rares affaires qu'il avait accumulées depuis son réveil et en particulier son précieux cahier qui n'en finissait pas de s'étoffer, c'était finalement toute sa vie, les seules choses dans lesquelles il pouvait avoir confiance, qui étaient réelles pour lui.

Sakura les quitta dans le hall de l'hôpital, elle promit de leur rendre visite bientôt pour voir comment ils allaient.

« Elle est pas un peu jeune pour jouer les mamans ? », avait demandé Iruka.

Kakashi avait haussé les épaules.

« Elle a veillé sur moi quand tu étais inconscient. Ça m'a aidé, je crois. »

Iruka n'était jamais bien à l'aise quand Kakashi évoquait, même à demi-mots, ses anciens tourments de garde-malade.

« Elle a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer. », reprit-il pour évacuer le sujet.

« Je ne sais pas : je crois que des deux, ça a toujours été toi son préféré… »

Ça lui faisait bizarre qu'il parle d'eux en tant que couple. Il savait bien que Kakashi ne pouvait pas faire autrement mais il avait toujours un peu l'impression qu'il parlait de quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne s'imaginait pas une seule seconde en train d'avoir une relation amoureuse avec un autre homme et encore moins avec lui.

Dehors, le jour se levait à peine. Tsunade l'avait fait exprès car les patients amnésiques comme Iruka avaient souvent tendance à développer une certaine agoraphobie. A cette heure-ci, l'air était frais et les rues désertes.

Kalashi avait marché très doucement, s'arrêtant fréquemment pour montrer tel ou tel bâtiment : ici, la librairie qu'Iruka affectionnait et où ses élèves s'étaient parfois procurés leurs manuels, là un restaurant de râmens et un autre de viandes grillées, à droite la boutique où ils faisaient leurs courses, à gauche l'académie ninja où Iruka retournerait peut-être travailler.

« C'est un village riche, non ? avait remarqué le jeune homme. Tout a l'air neuf. »

« C'est parce que tout est neuf, en fait, expliqua Kakashi. Il y a un peu moins de trois ans, le village entier a été détruit et on a dû tout reconstruire. »

« Détruit ? s'étonna Iruka. Comment c'est possible ? »

« Un ennemi. Très puissant. Du nom de Pain – tu devrais le noter parce que ça va revenir souvent dans les conversations – Naruto lui a fait sa fête. »

« L'appartement où on va est neuf aussi, alors ? »

« Ouais. En fait, on n'était pas ensemble depuis très longtemps quand c'est arrivé, cette histoire avec Pain. Jusque-là, on avait chacun notre appart' et on était très bien comme ça. On aimait bien nos petites vies de célibataire. Mais après la destruction du village, on s'est dit que c'était idiot de chercher chacun de notre côté un nouvel appartement. On a cherché ensemble. On a trouvé celui-là. Il nous a plu. On l'a acheté. Fin de l'histoire. »

Ils venaient d'arriver devant un immeuble de trois ou quatre étages, d'un blanc lumineux que le temps n'avait pas encore usé. Ils dépassèrent un hall bas de plafond qui débouchait sur une petite cour intérieure fleurie.

Ça se resserrait dans la gorge d'Iruka. Bien sûr, cette petite cour était charmante. Il pouvait parfaitement concevoir qu'elle lui ait plu lors d'éventuelles visites mais là, tout de suite, elle ne réveillait absolument rien en lui.

« C'est là. », indiqua Kakashi en pointant une entrée parmi d'autres et en sortant ses clés.

La porte paraissait être en bois. Le paillasson n'avait rien de particulier. Iruka se recula imperceptiblement.

« Ne t'attends pas à quelque chose de merveilleux, continuait le jounin. C'est pas très grand. Et on est pas trop versé dans la déco ni l'un ni l'autre. »

Au moment où la porte s'ouvrit, Iruka posa ses fesses sur le muret qui séparait le chemin dallé d'un bac rempli de fleurs. Il cessa complètement de bouger, essayant de calmer son cœur qui s'était mis à battre à toute allure dans sa poitrine.

Kakashi se retourna, l'observa une seconde et, très prudemment, il demanda :

« Il y a un problème ? »

Iruka opina frénétiquement de la tête.

« Je vais pas y arriver, je crois, je vais pas y arriver. »

« Arriver à quoi ?, interrogea l'autre en fronçant son sourcil visible. Je ne te demande rien, là. »

« Si ! cria le jeune homme perdant subitement son calme. Bien sûr que si ! »

Il élargit de son doigt le col de son vêtement, cherchant péniblement sa respiration. Il sentait son visage s'échauffer et il transpirait aussi bien du front que du dessous de son vêtement.

« Tu me demandes de jouer cette comédie, de faire comme si tout ceci était normal que, nous-deux, on vive ensemble alors qu'on se connaît à peine ! »

« Mais Iruka, rappela calmement le jounin, on vit ensemble. »

« Pas avec moi ! cria l'autre, avec désespoir. Avec quelqu'un d'autre peut-être, quelqu'un avec le même visage que moi mais pas avec moi ! J'ai jamais vu cet endroit ! C'est pas ma maison, ici ! »

Il répéta, hurla les mêmes phrases encore et encore si bien qu'aucune communication ne devint possible. Il se recroquevilla progressivement sur lui-même, resserrant contre son torse le sac à dos qui contenait ses affaires. Il parlait de moins en moins, fermant les yeux, tentant d'échapper comme il pouvait à cette réalité qui le dépassait.

Kakashi passa par la douceur puis la fermeté. Il essaya de le secouer un peu, éleva la voix, s'emporta, même, mais rien n'y fit. Il s'assit finalement sur son paillasson, devant sa porte inutilement ouverte, à moins de deux mètres d'Iruka.

Il observa cette petite chose apeurée d'un œil désabusé. Retrouverait-il, un jour, l'homme qu'il avait aimé ? Il en doutait de plus en plus.

Il entendait sa respiration saccadée, pleine d'angoisse et réalisa avec amertume que c'était lui la cause de cette frayeur. Parfois, il avait l'impression de lui faire plus de mal que de bien. Il se sentait démuni et abandonné. Lui aussi aurait bien eu besoin d'être rassuré.

Au bout d'un long moment à observer l'autre en silence et voyant qu'il ne se calmait pas, il soupira, dépité. Après s'être entaillé le pouce, il murmura des imprécations d'une voix traînante. Pakkun apparut dans un nuage de fumée sous les yeux fixes d'Iruka.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour toi ? », interrogea le chien ninja.

Kakashi se gratta la tête.

« Je suis désolé de te faire jouer les coursiers mais je ne veux pas le laisser seul. Tu veux bien ramener Tsunade ou Shizune ? J'ai besoin d'un médecin. »

Le chien jeta un regard perçant sur Iruka et constata qu'il était en pleine crise d'angoisse.

« Ça va pas mieux, le petit ? », s'inquiéta-t-il.

Kakashi fixa son chien, malheureux :

« Faut croire que non. »

Les yeux globuleux de l'animal se firent plus humides et il hésita à avancer une patte vers son maître. Mais Kakashi n'avait jamais été très câlin et lui non plus, d'ailleurs. La tendresse, c'était bon pour les chiens d'appartement.

« Je me dépêche. », articula-t-il enfin.

Il disparut en peu de foulées laissant Kakashi à sa tristesse.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour ramener du secours et ça réchauffa un peu le cœur de Kakashi de voir que son chien n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens : il avait ramené les deux, Tsunade et Shizune.

La plus jeune alla immédiatement s'installer auprès d'Iruka, sur le muret, et tapota doucement son dos. Iruka réalisa qu'il n'était plus seul, releva ses yeux égarés et le sourire avenant que lui adressa Shizune le rassura. Il se laissa tomber sur son épaule alors qu'il essayait de calmer la respiration saccadée qui oppressait encore sa poitrine.

Kakashi assista à la scène, impuissant. Après tout, qui était-il pour se mettre entre Shizune et Iruka ? Il pouvait même leur laisser la piaule pendant qu'on y était.

« Elle ne fait que le réconforter. », minimisa Tsunade à ses côtés.

Il la toisa un peu agressivement mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention.

« Tu veux bien te relever ? reprit-elle. Je vais pas m'abaisser à m'asseoir sur un paillasson. »

Ils s'écartèrent légèrement des deux autres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, exactement ? », interrogea-t-elle.

Il remit ses mains dans ses poches, reprenant une attitude désinvolte qu'ils savaient tous les deux parfaitement feinte.

« Il a refusé d'entrer dans l'appartement. C'est pas 'chez lui', vous comprenez ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard entre tristesse et pitié.

« Ouais, y avait des chances pour que ça arrive. C'est pour ça que j'ai envoyé Sakura, j'espérais que ça le détende un peu. »

Il baissa la tête, furieux.

« Et c'était trop demandé, je suppose, que de me prévenir ? »

Elle souffla, réfrénant comme elle pouvait un sentiment montant de culpabilité.

« Kakashi, ne le prends pas mal mais… tu lui fais peur. »

Il pointa un œil assassin sur elle mais elle poursuivit sans s'en laisser conter.

« En fait, il te terrorise. Tu ne sais pas comment agir avec lui. Tu as peur de le perdre, évidemment. Tu ne sais jamais trop comment te comporter : tu as peur d'être trop collant, puis tu as peur d'être trop distant et ça n'a pas de fin… Et il le sent. Il sent que tu es effrayé, et ça l'effraie aussi et c'est un cercle vicieux. »

« C'est toujours un grand moment quand vous essayez de remonter le moral de quelqu'un… », commenta le jounin, acerbe.

« Tout ça pour dire, poursuivit cependant Tsunade, que si je t'avais dit que de revenir dans cet appartement risquait de le faire paniquer, tu aurais été encore plus angoissé et, par conséquent, lui aussi. Et il y aurait eu encore plus de chance pour que ça arrive et… »

Elle s'interrompit, réalisant qu'il n'était pas forcément nécessaire d'en rajouter.

« Enfin, tu as compris l'idée, je pense. », conclut-elle.

Il ressortit une main de sa poche, la passa sur sa nuque et la laissa finalement retomber dans un geste de fatigue et d'abandon.

« Je vous jure…, balbutia-t-il, je vous jure que… ça se passait bien avant qu'on arrive ici. On était un peu tendu, bien sûr, mais qui ne l'aurait pas été ? »

Elle se rapprocha un peu, semblant vouloir le toucher mais se ravisa, reprenant une position plus rigide.

« C'est l'endroit, l'informa-t-elle. Un amnésique, même quand les médecins lui ont expliqué que ça n'arriverait pas, pense toujours que certains souvenirs vont lui revenir. Et, pour lui, il n'y a pas de lieu plus propice pour ça que son foyer. Ce n'est pas vraiment contre toi, tu sais, il est juste en train de comprendre la gravité de son état. Il est toujours plus logique d'être malade à l'hôpital que chez soi. »

Il opina. Il comprenait, bien sûr, il comprenait. Ça n'empêchait pas que la situation lui paraissait de plus en plus frustrante et cruelle.

« Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour… pour arranger les choses ? », demanda-t-il.

Le désespoir dans sa voix était parfaitement perceptible.

« Pas grand-chose, j'en ai peur. Il va lui falloir du temps, surtout. »

Elle croisa les bras sous son énorme poitrine. Kakashi sentait bien qu'elle n'osait pas aller au bout de sa pensée.

« Peut-être, reprit-elle tout de même, peut-être bien que… »

Elle s'arrêta, lui jeta un regard de dessous et se lança finalement :

« Peut-être que si tu enlevais ton masque… », proposa-t-elle mais elle ne continua pas, sentant que l'autre s'était crispé.

« C'est hors de question. », répondit Kakashi d'une voix glaciale.

« Ça lui fait peur ! continua-t-elle, plus fort. Comment veux-tu qu'il te fasse confiance, que tu représentes quelqu'un de rassurant pour lui en portant ce truc sur la figure toute la journée ? »

« Vous savez pourquoi je le porte ! Vous le savez ! Je ne peux pas l'enlever maintenant ! »

Elle soupira et acquiesça finalement.

« Tout ce que je peux te conseiller d'autre, alors, c'est de lui laisser beaucoup d'espace. Ne cherche pas à rentrer de force dans sa vie. D'une manière générale, énonça-t-elle en le fixant directement dans les yeux, ne lui force jamais – jamais – la main. »

Kakashi fronça son sourcil.

« Ça tombe sous le sens, maugréa-t-il, pour qui me prenez-vous ? »

« Je ne te parle pas seulement de votre relation amoureuse, précisa-t-elle, mais plutôt de votre vie quotidienne. S'il n'a pas envie de sortir ou de manger, ne le force pas. Tu peux l'encourager, insister légèrement mais à aucun moment il ne faut qu'il se sente forcé. Ne cherche pas à tout prix à en refaire la personne qu'il était avant, il faut que tu fasses avec ce qu'il est maintenant. »

Il digéra ces paroles pendant qu'elle allait, elle-même, s'enquérir de l'état d'Iuka. De là où il était, Kakashi ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Il aurait pu lire sur leurs lèvres, bien sûr, mais il s'en empêcha. Il vit bien, cependant, cette manière désespérée dont Iruka s'empara du bras de la Cinquième et comme la conversation qui en découla parut houleuse. Il préféra se retourner, faisant les cent pas, les mains dans les poches, jusqu'à ce qu'on le rappelle.

« Nous avons trouvé un terrain d'entente. », lui annonça Tsunade d'un ton exagérément enthousiaste.

« Super. », commenta-t-il avec sarcasme.

« Iruka a soumis le désir de retourner à l'hôpital, résuma brièvement Shizune. On a donc convenu qu'il y reviendrait deux fois par semaine. »

« C'était pas déjà le cas ? s'étonna le jounin. Pour sa rééducation ? »

« Ce sera en plus, détailla Shizune. Il viendra pour me parler. »

« Te parler ? », répéta-t-il.

« Pour… confirmer que tout se passe bien ici, pour faire un bilan de ses progrès, des éventuelles évolutions de son état… Ce genre de choses. »

Kakashi se tourna vers Tsunade, comprenant très bien où l'autre voulait en venir.

« Elle est qualifiée pour jouer la psy ? », demanda-t-il.

« N t'inquiète pas pour ça. », abrégea la Cinquième.

« Et finalement… il reste ? »

« Je reste. », répliqua le principal concerné.

Kakashi baissa l'œil sur lui. Iruka se tenait toujours sur son muret, son sac d'affaires dans les bras.

« Laisse-moi juste encore quelques minutes. », rajouta-t-il.

Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de hausser son œil au ciel. Ce ne serait donc jamais fini, cette comédie ?

Tsunade lui adressa cependant un regard inquisiteur et il comprit que c'était exactement dans ce genre de situation qu'il ne fallait pas forcer Iruka.

Il inspira un bon coup, chercha à trouver un ton de voix dégagé et déclara :

« D'accord. On va attendre. Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. »

Iruka releva les yeux brièvement vers lui avant de fixer de nouveau le chemin dallé qui traversait la cour intérieure.

Kakashi s'abaissa pour être à sa hauteur.

« Tu… tu permets que je m'asseye à côté de toi ? »

Une expression paniquée s'empara du visage du jeune homme et il échangea des paroles muettes avec Tsunade et Shizune. Kakashi fit semblant de ne rien remarquer mais il imagina à quel point elles avaient dû insister pour qu'il accepte de rester.

« Si tu veux. », consentit-il, finalement.

Kakashi s'assit, prenant bien garde de laisser un large espace entre eux.

Tsunade et Shizune repartirent, non sans avoir une nouvelle fois rassuré Iruka. Shizune avait dû promettre d'être disponible à tout moment s'il avait un problème.

Et ils restèrent tous les deux, silencieux, sur le petit muret en pierre face à la porte de leur appartement entrouverte.

Iruka ne se décida à entrer qu'une heure et demi plus tard.


	8. Chacun chez soi

**Titre :** _L'Un à l'autre inconnus_ **  
Auteur :** Sigognac  
 **Genre :** Romance + Hurt / Comfort

 **Rating** **:** M  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Note :** J'étais toute fière, lorsque j'ai répondu à mes reviews sur le chapitre précédent, d'annoncer la publication prochaine de la suite de cette histoire. Ca, c'était il y a deux semaines, en gros, et les lecteurs à qui j'ai fait ces fallacieuses promesses ont dû croire que je me moquais d'eux. A vrai dire, j'ai eu des problèmes de santé et j'ai passé mes deux semaines de congés au fond du lit. Là, je me remets tant bien que mal... pour pouvoir retourner travailler lundi. Je sais pas si vous imaginez à quel point je suis dégoûtée... Bref, du coup, mes beaux projets d'avancer dans l'écriture de mon histoire sont tombés à l'eau et c'est à peine si j'ai eu l'énergie de relire et de corriger ce chapitre 7. J'en appelle à votre indulgence pour les éventuelles coquilles ou lourdeurs de phrases, je n'avais pas vraiment les yeux en face des trous.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Chacun chez soi**

« Il… il n'y a qu'une seule chambre ? », constata Iruka, légèrement horrifié

Il s'était décidé, au bout de presque deux heures sur le canapé près de l'entrée, à s'aventurer plus profondément dans l'appartement. Mais ça avait été rapide finalement parce que, comme l'avait signalé Kakashi, le logement était loin d'être immense.

« On a jamais eu besoin d'une autre chambre jusqu'à maintenant, expliqua calmement Kakashi depuis le couloir. Mais je vais m'installer sur le canapé si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. »

Évidemment que c'était ce qui l'inquiétait ! Ils n'allaient tout de même pas dormir ensemble par-dessus le marché…

« Mais…, poursuivit Iruka qui était entré dans la pièce, on ne peut accéder à la salle de bains que par la chambre… »

« Ouais, c'est une salle de bain privative. Ça nous avait bien plu quand on avait visité. »

« Bien plu ? répéta l'autre. Je ne vois vraiment pas quel avantage ça peut avoir ! »

Kakashi resta silencieux une seconde puis se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Bof, comme ça, quoi. On avait trouvé ça… original. »

Iruka fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant clairement pas la logique de ce choix mais renonçant à percer ce mystère. Il partit inspecter la fameuse salle de bains.

Le jounin expira discrètement : Iruka n'était pas prêt à entendre qu'une salle de bain privative était plus pratique juste après le sexe. A l'époque, il avait une conversation avec Iruka là-dessus. Ça lui paraissait tellement improbable maintenant.

S'en retournant au présent, il entendit son invité farfouiller dans les placards de la salle de bain.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? », lui demanda-t-il en haussant la voix pour être entendu à une pièce de distance.

Iruka émergea de la chambre au bout de quelques secondes, il n'avait pas lâché son sac à dos qu'il tenait par une de ses bretelles.

« C'est… propre. », répondit-il sans enthousiasme.

« Ouais, j'ai fait le ménage avant que t'arrives. », précisa le jounin.

Ils se turent tous deux.

Voilà, il avait visité. Que faire de lui, maintenant ?

Kakashi admira le sac à dos du jeune homme et Iruka contempla le plafond une bonne trentaine de secondes.

« Tu… , se força Kakashi pour que le malaise ne s'éternise pas, tu veux que je t'aide pour ranger tes affaires ? »

Il avait fait un geste vers le précieux sac à dos mais Iruka, dans le même mouvement, s'était reculé contre le mur pour éviter tout contact entre eux.

« Trop tôt. », avait commenté Kakashi pour lui-même et il avait sagement remis sa main dans sa poche.

Iruka, encore sur la défensive, observait le moindre de ses gestes.

« Je vais me débrouiller tout seul. », annonça-t-il, les doigts crispés sur son sac.

Le jounin tenta de rester rationnel : il était un étranger pour Iruka et ce dernier se retrouvait seul avec lui dans un lieu inconnu. Il était normal qu'il ait la trouille.

« Les placards de la cuisine sont vides, annonça-t-il, dissimulant comme il pouvait son amertume. Je voulais qu'on aille faire les courses ensemble pour que je te montre un peu où sont les choses mais… Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il nous faille autant de temps pour… rentrer. »

Il se racla la gorge avant de continuer.

« Je pense que je vais y aller seul à moins que tu tiennes absolument à m'accompagner. »

Il avait tenté de refréner le sarcasme mais il était resté perceptible dans sa voix.

Iruka secoua timidement la tête.

« Je vais rester là, je crois. »

« Fort bien. », répondit négligemment le jounin.

Il s'était déjà décollé du mur et essayait de ne pas adopter une allure trop pressée pour sortir de l'appartement. Il avait besoin d'air.

Il devina qu'Iruka le suivait à bonne distance mais ce dernier ne dépassa pas le couloir.

Le jounin sortit en claquant un peu trop fort la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Il allait prendre tout son temps pour faire les courses.

 **~/~/~**

Il était presque quatorze heures quand Kakashi revint à l'appartement. Iruka l'attendait, sagement assis sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vague et son sac à dos toujours près de lui. Le jounin évita soigneusement de l'approcher, contournant le canapé pour aller déposer ses courses sur le comptoir de la cuisine, ouverte sur le salon.

Il sortit hâtivement un emballage d'un des sacs qu'il avait ramenés et tâta s'il était encore suffisamment chaud.

Comme Iruka ne s'était pas retourné à son passage, Kakashi ne discernait que son crâne qui dépassait des coussins du canapé. Les cheveux d'Iruka avaient poussé pendant son hospitalisation et étaient devenus plus longs qu'à l'accoutumée. Ils étaient négligemment noués en une queue de cheval qui reposait, éparpillée, sur le dessus du canapé.

Clairement, Iruka ne comptait pas engager une quelconque conversation alors Kakashi se décida à entrouvrir l'emballage qu'il venait de sortir et alla le déposer sur la table basse devant lui.

« Ce sont des râmens, expliqua-t-il en tendant une paire de baguettes à son acolyte. Tu adores ça. »

L'autre le fixa tout en récupérant machinalement ses couverts et fronça un peu suspicieusement ses sourcils.

« Tu veux dire que _j'aimais_ ça. », rectifia-t-il.

Le jounin s'accroupit pour le détailler à son tour.

« Il n'y a qu'un moyen de découvrir si c'est toujours le cas. »

Il approcha un peu plus la boîte de nourriture du jeune homme.

« Je les ai achetés à l'Ichiraku, en passant. C'est ton resto préféré. »

Iruka se garda de corriger une nouvelle fois son hôte et se contenta de goûter sans conviction au repas apporté.

La révélation fut immédiate et la nourriture qu'il avait appréciée jusqu'à maintenant, celle donnée à l'hôpital et dont il ne s'était jamais plaint lui parut d'une fadeur terrifiante à côté de ce plat de nouilles pourtant sans prétention.

Kakashi eut un pauvre sourire de victoire alors qu'il s'asseyait sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

« Si je ne m'abuse, ça fait un point pour moi… », signala-t-il.

« Ravi de constater que mon amnésie est un jeu pour toi… », répartit l'autre, la bouche pleine.

Les mains de Kakashi se crispèrent légèrement sur ses cuisses et il se releva, un peu raide sur ses jambes.

« C'est vrai, commenta-t-il en retournant ranger les courses, qu'est-ce qu'on se marre depuis que tu as la mémoire qui déconne... »

Un silence tendu s'instaura entre eux, uniquement couvert par le bruit des placards qu'on ouvre et qu'on referme.

Iruka, après avoir goulûment avalé la moitié de sa boîte de nouilles et réalisé qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis six heures ce matin, se décida à se lever et à s'approcher du comptoir de la cuisine d'un pas anxieux.

Kakashi l'entendit arriver, releva les yeux de ses courses pour les poser sur lui mais comme l'autre resta silencieux, il se remit aussitôt à l'ouvrage.

Silencieusement, Iruka s'installa sur un des grands tabourets qui marquaient, avec le comptoir, la limite entre salon et cuisine. Il termina ses râmens et but peu élégamment son bouillon tandis que Kakashi s'agitait dans son rangement. Le jeune homme nota sans toutefois le faire remarquer que Kakashi se montrait parfois hésitant quand il s'agissait d'ouvrir le bon placard. Peut-être bien que ce n'était pas lui qui rangeait les courses, d'habitude.

« J'ai encore faim. », annonça le jeune homme au bout d'un moment alors qu'il contemplait avec tristesse les vestiges de son déjeuner.

Kakashi comprit très bien que c'était une tentative un peu maladroite de reprendre une conversation. Il posa ses coudes sur le comptoir.

« Tu as encore faim ou tu veux encore des râmens ? demanda-t-il. Ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose… »

Iruka ne répondit pas mais Kakashi sortit tout de même un deuxième emballage d'un des sacs de courses restants. Le visage d'Iruka s'illumina.

« Ça a refroidi, constata le jounin en touchant la boîte, tu veux que je te le réchauffe un peu ? »

« Ça ira ! », répondit l'autre précipitamment en s'emparant aussi bien du carton que de ses baguettes.

Sa dégustation, après un départ tonitruant, se fit cependant plus lente. Kakashi était resté accoudé au comptoir.

« Tu cales ? », interrogea-t-il en voyant l'autre peiner à terminer ses nouilles.

« Non… Non. C'est juste qu'il y a un arrière-goût dans celui-ci qu'il n'y avait pas dans l'autre… »

« Que tu n'aimes pas, tu veux dire ? », interrogea le jounin soudainement tendu.

« Enfin, c'est bon quand même, hein, je vais réussir à finir. »

Kakashi acquiesça, cherchant à garder une apparence décontractée. Il plissa même son œil visible, mais il était en réalité très anxieux : il avait pris les plats préférés d'Iruka, exprès pour lui faire plaisir. Il n'aimait plus l'oursin ?

« C'est censé être un truc que j'aime manger ? », demanda encore le jeune homme, visiblement un peu déçu par la seconde tournée.

Kakashi haussa doucement les épaules, cherchant à minimiser les faits.

« Je sais pas trop, en fait. C'est surtout Naruto que tu amènes à l'Ichiraku. »

Iruka repoussa la boîte, laissant le fond de son bouillon.

« Tu me parles souvent de ce Naruto. Ça a l'air d'être quelqu'un d'important. »

« J'en sais rien, répondit Kakashi, qu'est-ce que tu as noté sur lui dans ton cahier ? »

Iruka réalisa alors qu'il avait laissé son précieux sac à dos sur le canapé. Kakashi ne fit aucune remarque quand il se leva pour aller le chercher. Il en sortit son cahier qu'il feuilleta rapidement.

« J'ai noté : _Blond. Très fort. Bruyant. Ancien élève à moi._ Et de ce matin : _Ancien élève de Kakashi. Coéquipier de Sakura. A fait sa fête à Pain._ »

Il releva les yeux et resta pensif une seconde.

« Je vais ajouter qu'il aime manger des râmens. », décida-t-il.

Il se rassit sur le canapé, profitant de la table basse pour prendre quelques notes. Il entendit derrière lui le bruit d'un tiroir qu'on ouvre et bientôt une photo boucha son champ de vision.

Le cliché le représentait, lui, avec son abominable cicatrice, attablé au comptoir d'un restaurant. Les nouilles qui dépassaient de ses lèvres indiquaient clairement qu'il était en train de se goinfrer de râmens et il portait cet uniforme verdâtre que ne quittait jamais Kakashi. A ces côtés se tenait un garçon, petit, blond, débraillé, l'air rieur, pas beau mais assez mignon tout de même avec ses étranges cicatrices. Iruka devina que c'était un enfant qui pouvait être irritant, ce que ne démentait pas l'affreuse tenue orange qu'il portait.

« Là-dessus, il avait dix ans, expliqua Kakashi derrière lui. Il n'était pas encore genin. »

Iruka opina.

« Il a quel âge maintenant ? »

« Dix-neuf. Comme tous ceux de sa génération. »

Iruka s'empara de la photo et la fixa encore un moment avant de dire, presque avec regret :

« On avait l'air heureux tous les deux. »

« Ouais, tu as toujours adoré Naruto… »

Iruka se tourna vers Kakashi.

« Pourquoi… enfin… Si je suis si important pour lui… Pourquoi n'est-il jamais venu me voir ? »

« Il est venu plusieurs fois. Mais tu étais inconscient ou dans le coma ou tu ne voulais voir personne… Et Naruto a beaucoup de travail ces temps-ci, il est rarement au village. »

Iruka, toujours tourné vers Kakashi, croisa les bras sur le dossier du canapé y laissant reposer sa tête.

« Parce qu'il est très fort ? », demanda-t-il.

« Oui, parce qu'il est très fort mais aussi… Aussi parce que moi, je suis en congé, et qu'il me remplace pas mal sur le terrain. »

« Parce que tu restes au village pour t'occuper de moi ? »

Kakashi acquiesça et Iruka se retourna pour contempler une nouvelle fois la photo, songeur.

« Tu veux que j'organise un repas avec lui à son prochain retour de mission ? », proposa le jounin.

Iruka sembla hésiter mais secoua finalement la tête.

« Pour quoi faire ? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui raconter ? »

Il reposa l'image sur la table basse, continuant à la regarder de loin.

« Je dois aimer les enfants, non ? Avec le métier que je fais… »

« Ouais, tu adores les enfants. »

Iruka, pensif, continua plusieurs minutes à fixer la photo. Il avait beaucoup de mal avec sa propre image. Il se reconnaissait sur le cliché, bien sûr, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir l'impression qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre.

Et cette foutue cicatrice… Il tâta machinalement son nez à sa recherche. C'était étrange comme elle lui paraissait toujours plus épaisse au toucher, c'était comme si les photos et le miroir gommaient une partie de la désastreuse réalité.

Il tenta de ne plus penser à son physique repoussant en se focalisant de nouveau sur Naruto.

Alors comme ça, ce gamin aux joues rondes avait maintenant dix-neuf ans ? Cela lui semblait incroyable.

Il fronça soudainement les sourcils et se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Kakashi.

« Mais… Elle a presque dix ans, cette photo. », réalisa-t-il.

« Oui, environ, mais je dois en avoir des plus récentes si tu veux… »

« Ce n'est pas la question, répondit l'autre un peu sèchement. Tu ne m'as pas dit, ce matin, que le village avait été détruit il y a trois ans ? Comment cette photo peut-elle encore exister ? »

Kakashi eut un temps d'arrêt avant d'arquer son œil.

« Ça fait plaisir de constater que tu es toujours aussi perspicace. »

Mais Iruka n'était pas d'humeur à se sentir flatté. Depuis qu'on lui avait appris qu'il avait une liaison homosexuelle, il avait tendance à douter de tout, en fait, et en particulier de ce que pouvait lui raconter Kakashi.

Le jounin traversa le salon et alla entrouvrir les rideaux d'une des deux fenêtres près de l'entrée.

« Viens, demanda Kakashi en faisant un geste vers Iruka, que je t'explique. »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta même s'il était vraiment rebuté par l'idée d'une éventuelle proximité avec Kakashi.

Le jounin, tout en tenant le rideau légèrement écarté, demanda muettement à Iruka de se placer juste devant lui, face à la vitre.

« Tu vois cette montagne ? », interrogea Kakashi en pointant le relief de sa main libre.

Iruka sentait surtout le bras de l'autre qui lui frôlait la joue mais il fit un effort sur lui-même pour ne pas s'écarter.

« Celle avec les bonshommes gravés dessus ? », murmura-t-il.

« C'est le Mont Hokage, expliqua l'autre, et les 'bonshommes', comme tu dis, ce sont tous les Hokage qui ont été à la tête de Konoha. Tu reconnaîs peut-être Tsunade, à droite ? »

« Et alors ? » s'impatienta le jeune homme.

« Eh bien, le Mont Hokage est le seul endroit du village qui n'a pas été détruit lors de l'attaque de Pain. »

« Et ? », insista Iruka.

« Et, il est fait pour, poursuivit Kakashi. C'est creusé à l'intérieur, blindé, on s'en sert de bibliothèque. C'est l'endroit le plus sûr de Konoha. On a tous un casier là-bas pour mettre nos affaires de valeur. »

« Et j'y ai mis la photo, c'est ça ? »

« Plusieurs copies, en fait. Tu as toujours été un brin paranoïaque… »

Kakashi avait arqué son œil. Iruka ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait tout le temps ça. Ce n'était pas du tout rassurant de savoir qu'un homme souriait sans pouvoir le vérifier.

Il se recula, la démonstration lui semblant terminée.

« Je vais résumer tout ça dans mon carnet. », affirma-t-il pour justifier sa mise en retrait.

Kakashi opina légèrement avant de se gratter le crâne.

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi. », répartit-il, la voix souriante.

Iruka n'était pas certain du tout de vouloir un cadeau de la part de cet homme mais il aurait été indélicat de sa part de refuser. Il espérait simplement que ce ne soit pas une tentative peu subtile de séduction.

Kakashi traversa de nouveau le salon pour récupérer le dernier sac de courses encore sur le comptoir et le tendit à Iruka. L'autre, un peu gêné, entrouvrit l'emballage et discerna un carton cubique.

« C'est un appareil photo, détailla Kakashi tout en aidant Iruka à déballer son cadeau, c'est un modèle particulier qui permet de faire des photos instantanées. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait t'être utile pour ton carnet. »

C'était plutôt une bonne idée, en effet. Rien de trop romantique, là-dedans.

« Merci. », fit Iruka sans sourire pour autant.

Kakashi se recula un peu, sentant qu'il mettait l'autre mal à l'aise. Il retourna finalement derrière le comptoir de la cuisine. Il n'avait jamais dû passer autant de temps dans cette pièce depuis leur installation. Il prit un livre de cuisine au pif, le posa sur le comptoir et fit semblant de le lire. Son poste d'observation était idéal.

Iruka s'était rassis sur le canapé et resta de longues minutes à étudier son cadeau. Kakashi devina qu'il devait lire la notice en entier, c'était ce que _son_ Iruka faisait toujours.

Au bout d'un long moment, Iruka se releva. L'appareil était doté d'une sangle et trônait donc autour de son cou. Le jeune homme alla jusqu'à la fenêtre, l'examina, trouva comment l'ouvrir et s'installa à son rebord. Il fixa un peu l'horizon avant de se décider à prendre sa première photo, probablement le Mont Hokage – Kakashi ne pouvait pas le vérifier de là où il était.

Une photo sortit après quelques secondes et Iruka la secoua pour qu'elle sèche avant de la lancer sur la table basse.

Il releva mollement les yeux et remarqua que Kakashi l'observait. Le jounin ne sut s'il devait continuer à le détailler ou se remettre à sa lecture, il baissa finalement les yeux mais il sentit que le regard d'Iruka était toujours sur lui.

« Kakashi ? », appela-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Le jounin releva immédiatement les yeux et se retrouva confronté à la détente de l'appareil photo. Iruka s'empara du clicha qui s'échappa du réservoir quelques instants plus tard.

Kakashi l'observait toujours, légèrement interloqué. Iruka haussa les épaules.

« C'est pour mon cahier. », expliqua-t-il simplement.

Il hésita un peu avant d'ajouter d'un air las :

« C'est toi qui avais raison : tu fais indéniablement partie des gens importants. »

 **~/~/~**

Le canapé était défoncé, comment était-il censé dormir là-dessus ?

Il soupira, changea une nouvelle fois de position, crut qu'elle valait mieux que la précédente mais constata au bout de quelques secondes que sa douleur à la nuque le reprenait.

Il était pourtant capable de dormir n'importe où, normalement. Il avait même dormi dans un tas de fumier, une fois, pour éviter que les chiens-traqueurs du camp adverse ne le chope. Pakkun s'était foutu de sa gueule pendant des mois.

Il se releva et s'assit sur le bord du canapé.

Iruka, quand ils s'étaient installés, avait voulu qu'ils achètent un convertible. « Au cas où quelqu'un passe à l'improviste », qu'il avait expliqué. Autrement dit : « au cas où Naruto veut taper l'incruste… ». Kakashi avait balayé l'idée d'un revers de la main, déjà qu'ils lui servaient de parents de substitution…

Si Naruto voulait squatter, il se contenterait bien de ce qu'ils avaient, c'était un ninja, bordel, pas une petite fleur fragile.

Il avait donc fait une « affaire », en rachetant un canapé d'occas' dans un des villages proches de Konoha.

Il n'avait jamais envisagé que ça puisse être lui qui se retrouve sur ce foutu canapé. Et l'autre, là, qui avait le lit double pour lui tout seul, qui pouvait se retourner tant qu'il voulait… Il devait marmotter dans son sommeil avec les poings fermés sur l'oreiller et sa petite peau bronzée devait être presque intégralement cachée par un de ces éternels pyjamas trop grands qu'il affectionnait tant.

L'image mentale le fit sourire, il l'avait toujours trouvé mignon quand il dormait…

Enfin, peut-être qu'il dormait d'une manière totalement différente, maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ? Cette personne sous son toit était-elle toujours Iruka ou quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de diamétralement différent ?

Iruka avait toujours adoré l'oursin, il en raffolait. En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais laissé la moindre once de bouillon d'oursin se perdre… C'était un goulu, comme Naruto.

S'il n'aimait plus l'oursin… Eh bien, alors, pourquoi l'aimerait-il, lui ?

Il essayait de se contenir du mieux qu'il pouvait mais c'était difficile pour lui de garder ses distances. Parfois, l'espace d'une seconde, il oubliait. Il faisait un geste qu'on aurait pu qualifier d'intime, il s'approchait trop. Heureusement pour lui, Iruka était encore un peu déphasé, il ne remarquait pas tout ce qui se passait.

Et là, savoir qu'il dormait dans leur lit, juste à côté… Alors qu'il avait tant envie de lui…

Il soupira de nouveau, bascula la tête en arrière et d'un geste nonchalant, il releva ses jambes pour les laisser reposer sur la table basse.

 **~/~/~**

« Iruka ? Tu es réveillé ? »

Lui était levé depuis plus de trois heures. Il avait enfilé ses vêtements de la veille, pris son petit déj' en solo, essayé de redonner une forme quelconque au canapé et puis, il avait attendu qu'Iruka sorte de sa chambre.

Il ne faisait que ça, d'attendre Iruka, ces derniers temps…

Il toqua de nouveau à la porte.

« Iruka ? Il est neuf heures passées… Iruka ? »

Il ne voulait pas faire ça… Tsunade avait bien dit qu'il fallait le laisser dormir. Mais Iruka avait parfois des obligations, comme tout le monde. Sans compter que lui aurait bien aimé prendre une douche…

Il se décida donc à baisser doucement la poignée et à ouvrir la porte.

Iruka dormait. A poings fermés, apparemment. Il appela de nouveau, restant bien campé au chambranle de la pièce mais ça n'eut aucun effet notable. Il pensa bien à balancer quelque chose sur lui mais ce n'était pas très délicat…

Il s'avança finalement, tout piteux, en continuant de l'appeler.

A un mètre de lui, il s'arrêta, il ne pouvait pas approcher davantage. Il cria et cria encore si bien que l'autre se mit à bouger d'abord très pesamment. Puis, il sembla réaliser que ce qui le réveillait était une voix, une voix humaine, la voix de Kakashi… Et que donc : Kakashi était dans sa chambre.

Il se retourna brusquement, en ramenant la couverture sur lui.

« Mais…, bégaya-t-il, mais… Sors d'ici ! »

Pour sûr, il était réveillé.

Kakashi retourna dans le couloir, les mains bien en évidence pour montrer qu'il n'avait rien à cacher.

« Comment oses-tu ? », continuait Iruka, étouffé d'indignation.

« Ça fait dix minutes que je frappe à la porte… et tu as ta séance de rééducation dans moins d'une heure, expliqua Kakashi depuis le couloir. J'ai pensé que tu n'aimerais pas être en retard. »

« Bon sang ! », jura Iruka en avisant le réveil, il allait effectivement avoir du mal à tenir le délai.

Kakashi entendit un bruit de couverture qu'on soulève puis celui d'un placard qu'on ouvre un peu brutalement.

« Tu veux pas que je t'aide ? », interrogea le jounin à travers la porte qu'il avait refermée.

« J'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! », râla l'autre.

« Oh ? Ca ne t'intéresse pas, donc, de savoir quels vêtements sont à toi et lesquels sont à moi ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit mais il manqua de tomber quand la porte de la chambre sur laquelle il s'appuyait se rouvrit brusquement.

« Ne me regarde pas, ordonna Iruka en le pointant du doigt, je suis en pyjama ! »

« En pyjama ? répéta l'autre, sarcastique. Ouh ! C'est chaud ! Je sens que je ne vais plus pouvoir me tenir. »

Iruka croisa les bras, vaguement vexé mais remarqua que Kakashi avait posé ses yeux sur l'armoire pour éviter de les poser sur lui. Et donc, que même s'il trouvait ses ordres idiots, il y obéissait.

« Bon, expliqua Kakashi, le côté où c'est repassé et plié au carré, c'est ton coin. Le côté où c'est un peu plus en vrac, c'est à moi. »

Iruka leva un sourcil.

« Mais… ce sont exactement les mêmes vêtements des deux côtés ! », fit-il remarquer.

« Ouais, la mode n'évolue pas beaucoup chez les ninjas… »

« Mais je dois bien avoir autre chose à me mettre que… ces uniformes pourris ! », fulmina l'autre.

Kakashi baissa l'œil sur son propre uniforme. Comment il parlait de ses fringues, lui ?

« Tu dois avoir un kimono qui traîne quelque part… »

« Un kimono ? reprit l'autre. Pour aller en rééducation ? »

Kakashi écarta les bras.

« Eh ! Tu me demandes… Je te réponds ! Tu trouveras pas plus confortable que les uniformes ninja, de toute façon… »

« Oui, mais je ne _veux_ pas ressembler à un ninja. Je ne suis plus un ninja ! »

Kakashi souffla, Iruka ne risquait pas d'être à l'heure à son rendez-vous en étant aussi capricieux.

« Bon, tu n'es pas obligé d'enfiler toute la panoplie, concéda-t-il. Si tu ne mets ni la veste, ni le bandeau, tu ressembleras presque à un civil. »

Iruka mit les poings sur ses hanches pour signifier son mécontentement mais il réalisa que l'autre ne pouvait pas le voir puisqu'il lui avait interdit de se retourner.

« Si tu n'as pas de meilleure solution à me proposer… », se résigna-t-il.

Kakashi secoua la tête alors qu'il sélectionnait quelques vêtements qu'il jeta sur le lit.

« Quand tu auras fini de faire ta diva… Tu pourras toujours venir au petit déjeuner. Tu veux que je te prépare un truc en particulier ? »

« On n'a pas le temps, grogna l'autre. Tu n'as qu'à me donner ce que je mange d'habitude. »

Et en disant cela, il poussait déjà Kakashi vers la sortie.

Si c'était pas malheureux de se faire virer de sa propre chambre, soupira-t-il. Et pour la douche, il pouvait toujours se brosser, apparemment…


	9. Manque de repères

**Titre :** _L'Un à l'autre inconnus_ **  
Auteur :** Sigognac  
 **Genre :** Romance + Hurt / Comfort

 **Rating** **:** M  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Manque de repères**

« Tu as oublié quelque chose ? »

C'était à peine si Kakashi avait eu le temps de remettre son masque. Iruka avait déboulé dans l'appartement qu'il venait pourtant de quitter. Le jounin reposa sa tasse de thé.

Iruka ne le regarda pas vraiment, mal à l'aise. Il préféra fixer le petit croquis placé dans le creux de sa main. Kakashi quitta le comptoir, s'approcha et toucha délicatement l'épaule du jeune homme. L'autre sursauta mais pas de peur comme à son habitude.

« Il est pas clair, mon dessin ? », demanda gentiment le jounin.

L'autre opina anxieusement.

« Si ! Si… Je crois que si, balbutia-t-il. Mais… j'ai du mal à me souvenir… Tu m'as dit tout droit et à gauche, c'est ça ? »

« Au bout du troisième embranchement. », précisa le jounin.

« Le troisième embranchement, répéta Iruka. Je savais bien que j'oubliais quelque chose... »

Il se retourna, confus, déboussolé. Il rouvrit la porte, Kakashi le suivit.

« Tu sors de la cour, reprit le jounin, puis tout droit… »

Il faisait des signes avec ses bras.

« Ca va, ça va, râla Iruka. Tu m'as déjà expliqué. Et tu m'as fait un dessin… Mais c'est quand je le regarde, j'y comprends rien… Je sais pas dans quel sens je dois le prendre… Et là, à cette heure, je devrais être arrivé… »

« C'est une simple séance de rééducation, minimisa Kakashi, c'est pas si grave si tu es un peu en retard. »

« Si, c'est grave ! explosa l'autre. C'est grave parce que c'est la première fois que je sors tout seul et que je suis même pas foutu de comprendre un putain de dessin ! »

Kakashi fronça les sourcils : Iruka était rarement vulgaire.

« Si ça t'embête vraiment d'être en retard, je peux t'emmener si tu veux… », proposa timidement le jounin.

« Je devrais déjà y être, fit remarquer l'autre. Je sais que tu es fort mais, là, je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu peux faire. Tu comptes me téléporter, peut-être ? »

L'œil de Kakashi se leva au ciel.

« Bah, ouais, en fait, ça peut être une idée. »

L'autre resta figé, persuadé d'avoir mal entendu.

« Va falloir que je te touche un minimum, par contre, prévint le jounin. Ne t'angoisse pas. »

Mais Iruka, stupéfait, était incapable de bouger. Les bras de Kakashi l'entourèrent bientôt et il sentit une force nouvelle, étrange, l'envahir. Ca se mit à voler autour de lui. C'était comme… des feuilles. Oui, il y avait des feuilles partout autour de lui.

Il ferma les yeux une seconde et quand il les rouvrit, il reconnut la silhouette rassurante de l'hôpital de Konoha.

Kakashi recula prestement, cherchant à ne pas toucher Iruka plus que nécessaire.

« Tu es arrivé, proclama-t-il. Et tu ne dois pas avoir plus de cinq minutes de retard. »

L'autre retrouvait doucement ses esprits.

« Comment… balbutia-t-il, comment est-ce possible ? »

« Bof, répondit le jounin en haussant les épaules. C'est trois fois rien, une vieille ruse ninja. »

Iruka n'en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles et il regardait alternativement l'hôpital et Kakashi sans y croire.

« Ca va aller pour rentrer ? », interrogea Kakashi pour sortir Iruka de sa torpeur.

Le jeune homme le fixa, se concentrant, après un effort, sur la question.

« Je crois pas, non. »

« Je peux passer te chercher, proposa le jounin. Si tu fais plusieurs fois le chemin, tu finiras par le mémoriser. »

L'autre hésita, un peu gêné.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas trop… »

« Tu finis à quelle heure ? », enchaîna l'autre, trop content d'être utile.

« J'en sais trop rien : la rééducation, ça dépend un peu de moi. On arrête quand je suis trop fatigué. Pas plus de deux heures. »

« J'arriverais vers onze heures trente, alors, pour être sûr. »

« Non, reprit Iruka, viens plus tard. Après la rééducation, tu sais, j'ai… j'ai un entretien avec Shizune. »

Ah oui, mademoiselle s'improvisait psychologue. Kakashi avait presque oublié.

« Ca doit pas te prendre plus d'une heure, ce genre de séance, évalua Kakashi, disons donc midi trente. »

Iruka opina tout en pensant que Kakashi allait probablement poireauter. Le jounin s'éloignait déjà, d'un pas tranquille.

« Merci du coup de main ! » déclara tout de même Iruka en haussant la voix pour qu'il l'entende.

Kakashi leva une main molle, sans se retourner.

Tout le plaisir avait été pour lui.

 **~/~/~**

« Kakashi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Tsunade, un énorme dossier sous le bras, fronçait les sourcils. Elle s'était arrêtée dans sa marche pour admirer le jounin accolé à un des murs du couloir de l'hôpital. Il avait levé l'œil de son _Paradis du batifolage_ pour la regarder. Il ne lisait son bouquin que distraitement de toute manière, histoire de passer le temps.

« J'attends Iruka, expliqua-t-il. Il est en pleine séance avec Shizune. »

« Kakashi, râla-t-elle, il me semble pourtant t'avoir expliqué pas plus tard qu'hier qu'il devait être le plus autonome possible. Tu ne l'aides pas en le maternant comme ça… »

Il soupira.

« Il m'a demandé. Je n'allais pas lui dire non ! Je lui ai expliqué le chemin, je lui ai même fait un dessin mais… »

« Mais ? »

« C'était comme s'il ne savait plus le lire… Il ne sait pas se repérer, Tsunade, il se perdrait si je ne l'aidais pas. »

Elle opina doucement, s'adossant elle-même au mur près de lui :

« J'espérais encore me tromper mais ce que tu me racontes conforte mes craintes. »

Il la fixa plus sérieusement. Il était toujours inquiet quand elle prenait sa tête de premier médecin du Pays du Feu.

« L'hippocampe est la partie du cerveau qui gère le repérage spatial, expliqua-t-elle. Les tests qu'Iruka avait faits à ce sujet n'étaient guère concluants et tes explications me laissent penser que sa mémoire spatiale est dégradée… »

« Sa mémoire spatiale ? répéta-t-il. Vous voulez dire : son sens de l'orientation ? »

« On peut dire ça comme ça, oui. Il n'en a plus. »

« Plus de sens de l'orientation ? reprit-il. Un ninja ? »

Il eut un sourire ironique sous le masque.

« C'est de mieux en mieux. »

Il inspira et hésita avant de poser son éternelle question :

« Y a des chances pour que ça lui revienne ? »

« Il peut suivre une rééducation, ça l'aidera pour la vie de tous les jours. Les lieux très familiers, il pourra probablement – avec de l'entraînement – s'y déplacer seul mais… Il sera incapable de se débrouiller dans une ville ou un pays inconnu. »

« Génial, lâcha-t-il, énervé. Je vous préviens : c'est pas moi qui lui annonce. »

Elle resta près de lui, silencieuse. Kakashi avait beau être en colère, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle reparte. Tsunade lui paraissait être sa seule alliée dans cette histoire, la seule à parfois lui fournir quelques réponses.

« Et ça a été, votre première soirée tous les deux ? », s'enquit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Bof, il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre juste après le dîner. Le reste du temps, c'est à peine s'il me parle. »

« Il ne te pose pas de questions ? »

« Quelques-unes, admit Kakashi, j'y réponds du mieux que je peux mais… il est vraiment différent, vous savez. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Ce matin, il a dit des gros mots. Et il veut absolument s'habiller en civil. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça avant. »

« Stress post-traumatique, décréta Tsunade, rien d'étonnant à ça. Ne t'en fais pas. »

« Et il n'aime plus l'oursin… », reprit Kakashi.

Ella haussa un sourcil.

« Il aimait beaucoup ça, l'oursin ? »

« C'était un de ses plats préférés, précisa Kakashi. Et maintenant, maintenant… Il a du mal à en manger. »

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Ce n'est parce que son goût pour les aliments a changé, qu'il en est de même dans d'autres domaines… Ne désespère pas, d'accord ? »

Elle réajusta péniblement son énorme dossier sous son aisselle alors que de son autre bras, elle tapota encore un peu l'épaule de Kakashi.

Elle allait repartir. Déjà, elle le dépassait mais une idée lui traversa l'esprit et elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

« Tu as pensé, bien sûr, qu'Iruka avait perdu l'odorat ? »

L'autre fronça son sourcil visible : ça lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit.

« Ca change quelque chose à la situation ? », interrogea-t-il.

« L'odorat et le goût sont des sens liés. Sans l'odorat, le goût de certains aliments est altéré. Et du coup, on peut se mettre à détester quelque chose qu'on adorait auparavant… Et inversement. »

Kakashi se sentit soudain soulagé d'un grand poids : ça lui paraissait être une explication plausible… et tellement rassurante.

Il ne put s'en empêcher, ce fut à lui de poser une main sur l'épaule de son hokage.

« Merci, lui souffla-t-il. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ce que vous me dîtes me soulage. »

« C'est une explication logique, minimisa-t-elle, je ne dis pas que c'est forcément ce qui s'est passé. Tu comprends, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Il opina au moment où un bruit de porte retentit juste derrière eux. Iruka, un sourire discret sur les lèvres, se laissait raccompagner par Shizune. Il s'arrêta net quand il aperçut Kakashi et son hokage.

« Comment te sens-tu, aujourd'hui ? », lui demanda la Cinquième, d'une voix forte.

« Bien, madame. », répondit Iruka tout en la fuyant du regard. Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec elle, il ignorait pourquoi.

Tsunade détestait ce nom de « madame » dont Iruka l'affublait mais les titres ninja semblaient lui passer complètement au-dessus de la tête. Elle préféra les saluer et partir. Elle n'était pas sûre d'apprécier la nouvelle personne qu'était devenu Iruka mais elle ne pouvait se permettre d'afficher ses doutes devant Kakashi.

« Tu attends depuis longtemps ? », demanda Iruka, gêné, alors qu'il restait à une distance raisonnable du jounin.

L'autre plissa son œil visible.

« Je viens d'arriver. », mentit-il.

 **~/~/~**

Kakashi ne savait pas s'y prendre avec Iruka. Il essayait de l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait mais il avait souvent l'impression d'irriter son compagnon plus qu'autre chose. Là, par exemple, il lui réexpliquait le chemin. Il le faisait calmement, avec un vocabulaire simple et clair mais Iruka semblait de plus en plus agacé par ses tentatives.

« Je sais tout ça ! maugréa-t-il. Tu peux m'expliquer autant de fois que tu veux qu'il faut tourner à droite. Ca ne rentre pas ! Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? »

Kakashi se tut, remit ses mains dans ses poches. Alors quoi, il devait le laisser se perdre sans rien faire ? Il ne comprenait pas.

« Tu veux qu'on aille à l'Ichiraku ? proposa-t-il pour changer de sujet. Il est presque une heure, tu dois avoir faim. »

L'autre ne répondit pas, continuant de regarder le sol.

« L'Ichiraku, c'est le restaurant de râmen que tu aimes bien… », précisa le jounin.

« Je sais ce que c'est que l'Ichiraku ! fulmina Iruka. Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, arrêter de me traiter comme un débile ? »

« J'en conclus que tu n'as pas faim… », fit le jounin pour lui-même.

Iruka, à ses côtés, ralentit le pas et se prit l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index.

« Excuse-moi, marmonna-t-il, je suis sur les nerfs. Ca me rend injuste : tu n'y es pour rien. »

Kakashi s'arrêta à son tour, enfonça un peu plus ses mains dans ses poches et fixa son compagnon.

« C'est une grande réussite, on dirait, tes séances chez le psy. »

L'autre ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire discret.

« Si, c'est bien, affirma Iruka. Mais ça fait aussi remonter pas mal de choses, en particulier la frustration. On m'a dit… on m'a dit que j'avais vingt-huit ans. On sait se repérer dans une ville, normalement, quand on a vingt-huit ans. »

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle en mangeant un truc ? », retenta Kakashi.

« Non merci, je crois que je n'ai pas très faim. »

Kakashi opina, dissimulant sa déception.

« Par contre, reprit Iruka, j'aurais un service à te demander… »

Le jounin sauta sur l'occasion.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour toi ? », interrogea-t-il.

« Je crois… enfin, il me semble me souvenir qu'hier, quand tu m'as montré le village, on est passé devant un magasin de vêtements… »

« N'en dis pas plus. », le coupa Kakashi.

Ils passaient effectivement devant une boutique pour rentrer chez eux mais Kakashi n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Il se faisait quasi-intégralement habiller par l'administration de Konoha.

C'était à deux pas, une vitrine un peu racoleuse qui ne l'avait jamais tenté. Quand il voulut entrer, Iruka l'arrêta.

« Je ne veux pas être grossier, annonça-t-il, mais j'aimerais bien faire ça tout seul. »

« Oh, lâcha Kakashi, pas de problème. »

« C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu m'influences… Tu dois savoir ce que j'aimais porter avant et moi je veux faire mes propres choix. »

« Bien sûr, concéda immédiatement le jounin, je comprends tout à fait. »

Et c'était vrai, ça lui faisait mal mais il comprenait. Il l'encouragea de l'œil mais Iruka ne bougea pas. Le jeune homme finit par se passer la main sur la nuque et annonça, gêné :

« Je crois que, là, j'ai besoin d'argent… Et… Enfin, j'en ai pas. »

« Oh ! réalisa Kakashi. Bien sûr. »

Il fouilla dans ses poches comme un idiot mais il savait déjà qu'il n'avait pas d'argent sur lui. Il n'en prenait jamais.

Un peu agacé, il ouvrit brutalement la porte du magasin au point qu'il en fit sursauter le gérant.

« Hey, lui demanda-t-il, vous savez qui je suis ? »

Le vendeur prit une mine contrite.

« Bien sûr, Kakashi-san, c'est un grand honneur de… »

« Ouais, ouais, coupa l'autre, vous fatiguez pas. »

Il pointa Iruka du doigt.

« Cet homme est mon ami, expliqua-t-il, alors vous lui donnez tout ce qu'il veut et je viendrai plus tard pour payer la note. »

Le gérant opina, beaucoup trop intimidé pour protester.

« Merci. », souffla Iruka.

« C'est rien, répondit Kakashi. Tu veux que je t'attende dehors ? Ou tu vas savoir rentrer ? L'appart est juste au coin, normalement tu ne peux pas te tromper. »

« Il va bien falloir que je me débrouille tout seul. », fit observer Iruka mais Kakashi le sentit peu convaincu.

« Okay, alors… A tout à l'heure… »

Le jounin s'éloigna mollement, les mains dans les poches alors qu'Iruka pénétrait dans la boutique.

« Que peut-on faire pour vous aujourd'hui ? », demanda immédiatement le gérant.

Iruka balbutia et sentit qu'il rougissait. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'adressait à lui de la sorte. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme mais cet homme ne le connaissait pas non plus. Et c'était un vrai soulagement de retomber un peu dans l'anonymat.

« Il me faudrait des vêtements », expliqua-t-il finalement tout en se rendant compte que sa réponse tombait sous le sens.

« Bien sûr, répondit très poliment le vendeur, quel genre de vêtements ? Nous avons de tout ici, vous savez. »

Iruka balaya la pièce du regard. Il ne savait pas, à vrai dire, ce qu'il désirait mais ce qu'il vit de la boutique lui fit hausser un sourcil. Il n'avait pas bien fait attention aux vêtements exposés dans la vitrine mais là, les sandales, les pantalons, les vestes… Tout lui semblait étrangement similaire à des habits qu'il connaissait déjà.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers le vendeur, intérieurement courroucé.

« Vous vendez des uniformes ninjas ? », interrogea-t-il froidement.

L'autre opina tout en nuançant :

« Je ne suis pas autorisé à vendre les uniformes ninja de Konoha car ces uniformes sont offerts par le village à ses combattants. »

Iruka regarda les portants un peu plus attentivement. Effectivement, il ne reconnut nulle part l'uniforme verdâtre qu'appréciait tant Kakashi. Mais pourtant, il retrouvait des vêtements qui en imitaient parfaitement les formes.

« Cependant, poursuivit le vendeur, de nombreux ninjas – surtout les jeunes – souffrent d'être perpétuellement habillés comme tout le monde et le règlement ninja autorise à prendre quelques libertés dans sa tenue. Beaucoup de personnes viennent ici pour personnaliser leur équipement. »

Iruka fit quelques pas et considéra des bottines ninja probablement très appréciées des kunoïchis. Plus loin, il remarqua des bandanas, des jupes-shorts, des tenues plus près du corps. Il alla même examiner une longue veste rouge sur laquelle courraient des flammes orangées.

« Je suppose que c'est la tenue idéale pour les missions d'infiltration, commenta-t-il, ironique. Comment peut-on porter ce truc et ne pas être repéré ? »

« C'est une de mes meilleures ventes, expliqua le vendeur. Vous pensez, la tenue préférée du Quatrième... Les gamins adorent. »

Le Quatrième se répéta mentalement Iruka. Kakashi lui en avait déjà parlé… Il faudrait qu'il relise son carnet, une fois rentré.

« Quelque chose vous tente ? », continua le vendeur.

« Non, décréta le jeune homme, ce que je voudrais, moi, ce sont des vêtements civils. »

« Des vêtements civils, répéta l'autre, quelle drôle d'idée… »

« Il y a pourtant des civils qui vivent dans ce village, s'agaça Iruka, et ils doivent bien s'habiller… »

« Eh, bien, il existe plusieurs magasins pour ça… dans le quartier civil. », formula l'autre tout en jetant un regard perplexe sur son client.

Un quartier civil. Bien sûr. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas y penser ?

« Et il est situé où, ce quartier ? », demanda-t-il, las.

« A l'est, répartit le vendeur, mais vous savez, sensei, il n'a pas changé de place depuis la reconstruction. »

Iruka s'était figé à l'entente du « sensei ».

« Vous… hésita-t-il. Vous me connaissez ? »

« Evidemment, continua l'autre, tout le monde vous connait. Et vous êtes venu plusieurs fois, déjà. Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Il est vrai que j'ai fait pas mal de changements dans le magasin ces derniers temps et ça fait un bail que vous n'êtes pas passé. »

Le regard scrutateur du gérant l'irrita et il se détourna.

« Je suis déjà venu ici ? »

« Pour acheter des vêtements pour Uzumaki-san, précisa le vendeur, ainsi que pour… hum… votre ami. »

Iruka le fixa de nouveau.

« Je suis venu pour acheter des vêtements à Kakashi ? »

« Pour son anniversaire, affirma le vendeur. Un T-shirt avec une inscription rigolote mais on ne fait plus ce genre d'articles, maintenant. Je me suis spécialisé dans la personnalisation ninja. »

Iruka ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas en savoir plus.

« Vous n'avez pas de vêtements civils, donc… », conclut-il, acerbe.

« Si, quelques-uns. Mais c'est vraiment basique. »

« Ça me va, lâcha Iruka. Où sont-ils ? »

Le vendeur le dirigea vers le fond de la boutique. Il y avait surtout des T-Shirt, quelques pantacourts, des sandales. Le tout dans des couleurs unies, le plus souvent sombres.

Iruka regarda quelques étiquettes. Les prix ne lui évoquaient rien. Il ignorait si c'était cher ou non. Il y avait d'autres informations de noté et il comprit au bout d'un moment qu'il s'agissait des tailles des différents vêtements.

Et là, il réalisa. Ça lui sauta au visage. Il ne connaissait même pas sa propre taille.

Il hésita à rappeler le vendeur. C'était son métier, il aurait su l'évaluer. Mais il s'était déjà senti suffisamment stupide, comme ça. L'autre l'avait regardé comme une bête de foire.

Il se dissimula derrière un portant et enleva son propre T-shirt. La taille était encore indiquée sur l'étiquette. Il ne chercha pas plus loin, il prit tout ce qui était susceptible de lui aller.

« Vous n'essayez pas ? », s'étonna le vendeur à la caisse.

« Ca va, coupa l'autre, un rien m'habille. »

Le gérant haussa les épaules et fit la somme des prix des différents vêtements.

« Ca fera trois cent vingt-neuf ryos, annonça-t-il. Je crée un compte au nom d'Hatake-san ou je mets ça sur votre propre note ? »

« On fait comme Kakashi a dit. », décida Iruka, après une brève hésitation.

« Comme vous voudrez, sensei. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée. »

Le vendeur tendit à Iruka ses différents achats et le jeune homme sortit sans demander son reste.

Il fit quelques pas et s'adossa à un mur pour respirer. Il n'aurait pas pensé que quelques emplettes dans un magasin puissent être aussi éprouvantes. Et une remarque du vendeur tournait plus particulièrement dans son esprit : « tout le monde vous connait ». Il espérait que ce soit une simple exagération car il ne supporterait pas d'être salué à longueur de temps par des inconnus. Ca lui semblait être une situation ingérable.

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, des sacs plein les mains, il se demanda comment rentrer. Qu'avait-dit Kakashi, déjà ? Il était sûr que l'appartement était juste à côté…

« Besoin d'un coup de patte, gamin ? »

Iruka fronça les sourcils à l'entente de cette voix grave. Il se tourna, ne vit rien et baissa finalement les yeux. Il croisa alors le regard d'un petit chien, très laid, qui l'observait. Ce n'était tout de même pas cet animal qui…

« Bon, tu réponds ? J'ai pas toute la journée. »

Si. C'était le chien. Le chien lui parlait. Passée la stupeur première, Iruka ressentit une impression de déjà-vu. Et il savoura ce sentiment, rare encore dans sa nouvelle vie. Il avait déjà vu cet animal quelque part, il en était certain. Et il finit par se souvenir : il l'avait rencontré la veille, Kakashi l'avait envoyé chercher Tsunade. Il avait pensé, après coup, que sa crise d'angoisse l'avait fait halluciner.

Le chien prit une mine contrariée devant la face éberluée d'Iruka. Il soupira.

« Bon, je vois. Un chien qui parle, le truc de dingue…, lâcha-t-il, blasé. Mais faudrait te remettre, là. »

« Mais, non, c'est juste impossible. », articula péniblement le jeune homme.

« Je suis un chien ninja, expliqua la bête impatientée, je ne suis pas un simple animal. Kakashi t'expliquera mieux que moi. Perso, j'ai pas la patience. Déjà qu'il me prend pour un baby-sitter… »

Iruka fronça les sourcils, clairement dépassé par les événements.

« Il m'a dit de rester dans le coin pour t'attendre, précisa le chien, au cas où tu ne te souviendrais plus de comment rentrer. Je lui ai dit que c'était inutile mais cet imbécile d'humain a refusé de m'écouter… »

« Et il a bien fait, je crois… »

Un groupe de villageois passa près d'eux, discutant et riant. Personne ne prêta attention aux agissements d'Iruka.

Le jeune homme se baissa.

« C'est moi ou… Tout le monde trouve ça normal que je discute avec un chien ? »

« Bah, t'es quand même dans un village qui a été attaqué par un renard géant… Moi, à côté, je suis un puceron. »

« Un… renard géant ? », répéta Iruka.

« Ouais, un démon, quoi. Personne ne te parle des choses importantes ? »

Iruka regrettait de ne pas avoir son cahier : le quadrupède semblait être une mine inépuisable d'informations.

« C'est quand même ce renard qui a tué tes parents… », rajouta le chien, pour lui-même.

Iruka se redressa.

« Mes parents ont été tués par… un renard ? »

Il y avait quelque chose de vexant dans cette nouvelle. Pakkun sembla le comprendre.

« C'était un très très très gros renard, précisa-t-il, et qui a tué un paquet de monde. Même le Quatrième y est passé… »

Le Quatrième… On n'arrêtait pas de lui parler de cette personne… Il était donc si important ?

« C'était qui, exactement, ce Quatrième ? »

« Tu demanderas à Kakashi, éluda le chien en se mettant à trottiner. En ce monde, je crois que c'est encore lui qui le connait le mieux. »

Iruka ne chercha pas à relancer, préférant suivre le chien. L'animal n'avait pas l'air patient et il ne voulait pas risquer de le perdre de vue. Au premier embranchement, la bête tourna à droite et il reconnut immédiatement le petit immeuble où Kakashi vivait.

« Ca ira, gamin ? », interrogea le chien mais il disparut dans un nuage de fumée avant même qu'Iruka ait pu répondre.

Le jeune homme pénétra seul dans l'appartement. Kakashi était assis sur le canapé, lisant un petit livre à la couverture orange. Il leva son œil morne sur lui et d'une voix molle, il demanda :

« Ca a été ? »

Iruka abandonna ses sacs en plein milieu de la pièce, avisa un fauteuil et le traina jusqu'à la table basse pour le placer en face de Kakashi. Toisant suspicieusement le jounin, il questionna :

« C'est vrai que mes parents ont été tués par un démon-renard géant ? »

Kakashi soupira, fermant son livre. Il faudrait qu'il remercie Pakkun et sa langue bien pendue. Il lui avait pourtant expliqué qu'il fallait échelonner les informations.

« Okay, râla-t-il, reprenons. Qu'est-ce que Pakkun t'a dit, exactement ? »

 **~/~/~**

Tout fut passé en revue : la mort des parents, le chien qui parle, le quartier civil, le démon-renard aujourd'hui scellé dans le ventre de Naruto, le Quatrième… Iruka s'était empressé de sortir son cahier pour trier les nouvelles informations qu'on lui donnait. Au début, il se cassait le dos à écrire sur la table basse mais Kakashi lui avait innocemment désigné le bureau massif et étrangement vide qui était placé près de l'imposante bibliothèque. Iruka s'y était installé sans poser de questions parce qu'il trouvait, qu'en effet, c'était bien plus commode pour écrire. Il n'imagina pas une seconde que c'était l'endroit fétiche où son ancien lui corrigeait ses copies et préparait ses cours. Ca réchauffa le cœur de Kakashi de revoir son homme là où il était habitué à le contempler mais ça l'attrista également car il savait bien que le tableau qu'il avait devant les yeux n'était qu'une pathétique illusion. Iruka s'était enfoncé dans le fauteuil du bureau, foutrement confortable et qui épousait parfaitement les courbes de ses reins. Quand il n'avait rien à écrire, il basculait même légèrement en arrière pour profiter du dossier moelleux. C'est d'ailleurs dans cette position décontractée et alors qu'il relisait ses notes qu'une nouvelle question lui vint à l'esprit :

« Pakkun a aussi dit un truc du genre que c'était toi qui connaissais le mieux le Quatrième… Comment c'est possible, ça ? »

Kakashi était avachi sur un des fauteuils du salon qu'il avait imperceptiblement rapproché à chaque nouvelle interrogation d'Iruka. Il gardait ses distances tout en étant très proche de lui.

« Sa femme est morte en même temps que lui et son fils venait à peine de naître quand il nous a quittés… Jirayia, son maître, est mort il y a quelques années tout comme le Troisième, alors… Ouais, c'est possible que maintenant ce soit encore moi qui le connaisse le mieux. »

« Et ? relança Iruka en consultant son cahier. Tu m'as dit que j'avais dix ans quand mes parents sont morts et, enfin, si j'ai bien tout compris : le démon-renard, la naissance de Naruto, la mort du Quatrième et celle de mes parents, tout ça s'est passé en même temps… »

« C'est exact. »

« Et donc, quoi ? Tu devais avoir quoi ? Quinze ans ? T'étais encore qu'un gosse et tu connaissais déjà le Quatrième ? »

« Le Quatrième était mon sensei. », précisa Kakashi.

Iruka se redressa subitement, devenant plus droit sur sa chaise. Il rejeta un coup d'œil à certaines de ses notes.

« Mais Naruto ? Naruto, c'est bien ton élève ? Tu es en train de me dire que tu es le sensei du fils de ton ancien sensei ? »

« Et le sensei du Quatrième a aussi été celui de Naruto. », ajouta encore Kakashi.

Iruka remua la tête.

« C'est presque… C'est presque consanguin, votre histoire… »

Kakashi émit un léger rire. Iruka fixait son cahier en mâchonnant nerveusement son stylo tout comme le faisait l'ancien Iruka quand il recomptait les points de ses copies.

« C'est une vieille tradition ninja quand un sensei meurt sans avoir pu voir son enfant grandir, il arrive souvent que ce soit l'élève du maître qui reprenne l'éducation du gamin. »

Iruka resta muet une seconde, réfléchissant à la question :

« Parce que, finalement, le sensei est un peu comme un second père ? »

« Ouais… D'où ta relation très fusionnelle avec Naruto. »

Iruka réfléchit encore une seconde.

« On en revient toujours à ce Naruto, non ? »

« J'y suis pour rien, moi, si même maintenant, ça reste ton sujet de conversation préféré. »

« Et… Ca n'a jamais posé de problème que Naruto se trimballe avec un démon renard responsable de la mort de la moitié du village ? »

« Si, ça en a posé beaucoup. Personne n'a voulu adopter Naruto après la mort de ses parents et il a grandi seul et détesté de tous. »

Iruka tourna quelques pages pour en revenir à celle dédiée à Naruto, il commençait à manquer de place.

« Mais, réagit-il en relisant ses notes, mais toi ? Tu savais qu'il était le fils du Quatrième ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas aidé ? »

« J'étais… occupé. », répondit sybilement le jounin en repensant à son entrée chez les ANBU, au massacre des Uchiha, à son apprentissage de la maîtrise du sharingan, à ses tendances suicidaires…

« Tu étais _occupé_ ? », répéta Iruka, outré.

Kakashi reposa son œil sur lui, un œil glacial. Il n'appréciait pas d'être jugé par quelqu'un qui ignorait tout de la situation de l'époque.

« Crois-moi, lâcha-t-il froidement, il valait mieux que je reste loin de Naruto durant cette période. Je n'aurai pas été un bon exemple pour lui. Mais, quand il a été en âge, je l'ai pris dans mon équipe… Alors même qu'il était dernier de sa promotion et qu'il déshonorait son père par son comportement… J'ai tenu ma promesse. Et, aujourd'hui, je peux dire sans rougir qu'il est ma plus grande réussite et le digne représentant de son clan. »

Iruka dut sentir que l'atmosphère se rafraichissait car fixant ses yeux sur un point précis du bureau, il chercha à changer de sujet :

« Il y avait quelque chose ici avant, non ? interrogea-t-il en touchant du doigt une marque longue et fine. Le bois est plus clair à cet endroit-là. »

Kakashi baissa la tête. Iruka avait toujours été observateur.

« Hey, relança le jeune homme, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ? »

« Un cadre. », répondit finalement le jounin de mauvaise grâce.

Iruka sembla comprendre et regretta d'avoir initié cette conversation. Il se devait de la poursuivre, maintenant.

« Avec une photo de… »

« De nous-deux, oui, coupa abruptement Kakashi. Mais, tu vois, je l'ai enlevée. Alors, y a pas de raison qu'on en fasse tout un plat… »

Il ne regardait plus Iruka depuis un petit moment. Il n'avait pas envie de voir sa face pincée ou dégoûtée. Il n'aimait pas entendre son propre amant couvrir de boue ce qui avait été sa seule véritable histoire d'amour et les plus belles années de sa vie.

« Quand tu es parti faire les courses hier, j'ai un peu fouillé par ci, par là et j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas de photos… », avoua Iruka après un silence.

« Je les ai toutes enlevées, reconnut immédiatement Kakashi. Je veux que tu te sentes bien ici et ces photos… Certaines t'auraient probablement rendu mal à l'aise. Je les ai mises dans un carton si tu veux les voir… »

« Y en a de mes parents ? »

Kakashi hocha la tête, regardant toujours au sol. Pendant une seconde, il avait cru que peut-être… Que peut-être qu'Iruka aurait envie de voir à quoi leur couple pouvait ressembler.

« Je vais te chercher ça et, après, je sortirai acheter de quoi manger pour ce soir. »

Il se dirigea dans son ancienne chambre, décala une latte du parquet et récupéra dans un carton les photos demandées.

Il cacha de sa main les quelques clichés où Iruka souriait entre ses bras.


	10. Un petit tour et puis s'en va

**Titre :** _L'Un à l'autre inconnus_ **  
Auteur :** Sigognac  
 **Genre :** Romance + Hurt / Comfort

 **Rating** **:** M  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Un petit tour et puis s'en va**

« Aujourd'hui, on sort. », avait décrété Kakashi en déposant énergiquement une tasse de thé sous les yeux ensommeillés d'Iruka.

Ce dernier était grognon : Kakashi était venu le réveiller, le harcelant jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève alors qu'il n'était même pas neuf heures.

« Sortir ? répéta-t-il. Mais sortir où ? Et pourquoi ? »

« Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à te reposer sur moi pour te repérer. Alors, on va faire tout le village. Je te montrerai plus en détails les endroits importants et on créera des itinéraires par rapport aux boutiques et aux monuments. »

« Et tu crois vraiment que ça va marcher ? interrogea le jeune homme, dubitatif. Je ne suis pas naïf, je sais bien que je ne suis plus le même depuis mon réveil. Certaines parties de mon cerveau sont mortes et je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'on peut faire contre ça. »

« Le cerveau est un muscle qui se rééduque comme tous les autres. Ce n'est pas en le laissant au repos qu'on arrivera à quelque chose. »

Iruka avala son thé sans plus discourir. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire de sa journée, de toute façon.

Depuis qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital une semaine auparavant, il se sentait vide. Rien n'éveillait son intérêt. Alors, pourquoi pas sortir ?

« Et on passera par le quartier civil pour compléter ta garde-robe, j'ai prévu de l'argent cette fois-ci. », ajouta le jounin.

Iruka haussa les épaules : oui, pourquoi pas sortir ?

 **~/~/~**

Du point de vue de Kakashi, la journée avait plutôt été une réussite. Iruka s'était docilement laissé guider à travers le village : ils avaient visité l'académie, la salle des missions et le terrain d'entraînement. Ils n'avaient croisé personne, ce qui pour des endroits si hautement fréquentés était assez étonnant. Iruka soupçonnait Kakashi de s'être débrouillé pour faire déserter les lieux, il ne savait comment, aux éventuels importuns.

Ensuite, ils étaient allés acheter des vêtements. Kakashi avait donné une liasse de billets à Iruka et l'avait laissé entrer seul dans la première boutique.

Au bout de trente minutes, le jeune homme ressortait, un pull violet sur le dos.

« Ca me va ou pas ?, demanda-t-il. Le vendeur me complimente à chaque fois que je sors de la cabine et ça m'agace. J'ai besoin d'honnêteté. »

Kakashi cala ses mains dans ses poches et jeta à peine un œil sur l'accoutrement d'Iruka.

« Ce truc est hideux, marmonna-t-il, tu ne comptes pas vraiment acheter ça ?. »

Le visage d'Iruka se figea. Il chercha à s'en foutre mais se sentit intérieurement blessé. Il le trouvait plutôt joli, lui, ce pull. Il avait juste eu l'impression qu'il était un peu trop grand pour lui. Face à la rudesse de Kakashi, il se demanda comment cet énergumène avait pu le séduire un jour.

« C'était idiot de te demander conseil. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris… »

« Le violet ne te va pas au teint, reprit le jounin, c'est une couleur trop vive. Tu n'aimes pas attirer l'attention sur toi. Enfin… tu n'aimais pas. »

L'autre hésita une seconde avant de finalement demander :

« Et qu'est-ce que j'aimais, avant, comme couleur ? »

C'était une question sans conséquence, posée par simple curiosité.

L'autre soupira.

« J'en sais trop rien. La plupart du temps, tu portais ton uniforme. Je crois que tu aimes le noir, le kaki, le marron… Peut-être le bleu-marine. »

Iruka hocha la tête et s'en retourna dans la boutique. Il prit deux fois le même T-shirt dans des couleurs différentes : l'un était kaki, l'autre rouge. Il se convainquit qu'il choisirait plus tard celui qu'il préférait quand il saurait exactement quel genre d'homme il était.

« Il faut qu'on passe acheter de l'encens. », lui annonça Kakashi quand il ressortit du magasin.

Le jeune homme approuva sans comprendre.

Il resta stoïque quand ils arrivèrent devant la stèle des héros. Kakashi lui expliqua qu'on y gravait les noms de tous les ninjas morts au combat et il observa donc un peu distraitement tous ces noms qui ne lui évoquaient rien.

« C'était quoi le nom du Quatrième ? », demanda-t-il après un moment juste pour voir combien de temps il lui faudrait pour le trouver.

« Namikaze, répondit Kakashi un peu durement, mais on est pas là pour lui. »

Comme Iruka semblait ne pas comprendre, le jounin avait pointé du doigt, presque sans regarder, des noms gravés dans la pierre. Iruka s'était approché pour déchiffrer son propre nom : Umino.

« Oh, avait-il compris, mes parents. »

Kakashi lui tendit un bâton d'encens.

« Rends-leur honneur. Cela fait des mois que tu ne l'as pas fait. »

Iruka s'exécuta : il brûla l'encens, le planta dans la coupelle prévue à cet effet et s'inclina légèrement tout en fermant les yeux. Il ne ressentait rien et ne savait pas à quoi penser, il ne trouva rien à dire ou à faire et resta simplement dans cette posture un temps qu'il supposa suffisant pour ne pas se montrer irrespectueux. Quand il se redressa et rouvrit les paupières, il constata que Kakashi n'avait pas cessé de l'observer, le seul sourcil visible un peu froncé.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais là, hein ? », souffla-t-il.

Iruka se demanda une seconde s'il devait mentir, dire qu'il ressentait une certaine émotion mais son instinct lui dictait que Kakashi le connaissait mieux que lui-même et qu'il saurait tout de suite s'il ne disait pas la vérité.

« Je suis désolé, énonça-t-il doucement, mais je ne connais pas ces personnes. »

Kakashi acquiesça de la tête.

« Je sais, reprit-il, résigné. Mais il me semble important que tu te rappelles aux morts malgré tout. »

« Je suis d'accord, apprécia Iruka, ne serait-ce que pour mon ancien moi qui, je suppose, devait souvent se recueillir ici. »

« Effectivement, confirma Kakashi, c'est une habitude que nous avions en commun toi et moi et qui nous a rapprochés. »

A cette nouvelle, Iruka repassa la stèle en revue pour s'ôter d'un doute.

« Je me suis peut-être trompé mais il ne me semble pas avoir vu le nom d'Hatake sur la pierre. »

« Ce ne sont pas mes parents que je viens honorer ici mais un bon ami ainsi que d'anciens coéquipiers et mon sensei, évidemment. »

Kakashi jeta un dernier regard sur le nom d'Obito que personne n'avait eu le cran de retirer après la guerre.

« Tes parents sont donc encore en vie ? », conclut Iruka, un sourire de politesse aux lèvres.

Le jounin lui jeta un regard distrait.

« Mes parents sont morts depuis des années. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que tu les aies jamais rencontrés. »

« Mais, reprit Iruka, surpris, je croyais que tous les ninjas du village voyaient leur nom gravé sur cette pierre après leur mort. »

« Uniquement les héros morts au combat, précisa Kakashi. Ma mère n'était pas d'ici et c'était une civile. Aucune chance pour qu'on mette son nom. Quant à mon père, il s'est couvert de déshonneur et sa mort a été inqualifiable. Il n'a même pas eu le droit à de vraies funérailles. »

Iruka resta muet, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Kakashi ne voyait pas quoi ajouter, il se remit en route. Iruka le suivit en silence, concentré.

Ils étaient déjà à mi-parcours quand il se décida à dire quelque chose.

« Est-ce que ça arrive que des gens meurent dans leur lit ici ? », interrogea-t-il.

Kakashi décéléra juste le temps d'y réfléchir.

« Pas à ma connaissance, avoua-t-il, mais, franchement, qui voudrait mourir comme ça ? »

« Trop ennuyeux. », commenta Iruka dans un sourire.

Il commençait à comprendre la logique ninja.

« On mange un morceau ? », proposa brusquement Kakashi.

Ils venaient de débouler devant l'Ichiraku.

Iruka resta pensif. Il était tard, il avait faim. Et en toute honnêteté, cette journée avec Kakashi n'avait pas été aussi bizarre qu'il ne l'avait craint. Le jounin n'avait rien fait de déplacé, Iruka ne s'était senti forcé de rien et l'idée de déguster des râmens tout chauds n'avait rien pour lui déplaire.

Il leva les yeux vers Kakashi mais fut interrompu par une voix juvénile et enthousiaste qui venait de sa gauche.

« Bonjour sensei, il me semblait bien que c'était vous. »

Iruka se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant : un adolescent souriant, au visage couvert de taches de rousseur.

« Euh… balbutia-t-il, bonjour. »

« On nous a dit que vous étiez à l'hôpital, enchaîna le garçon. Je suis content de voir que vous êtes sorti. »

« Oui, je suis sorti la semaine dernière. », répondit platement Iruka en forçant un sourire.

« Notre clan vous a envoyé des fleurs, vous les avez reçues ? »

Iruka ne voyait pas de quel clan il pouvait bien s'agir mais il s'était escrimé à déchiffrer toutes les cartes qu'on lui avait envoyées. Les chances pour qu'il n'ait pas admiré le bouquet de ce garçon étaient infimes.

« Oui, bien sûr. Il plissa les yeux et découvrit les dents. Tu remercieras ton clan de ma part, les fleurs étaient très belles. »

Il sentait le sang battre à ses tempes et ses lèvres se crisper sur ses gencives. Pourquoi cet adolescent ne disparaissait-il pas ? Pourquoi lui rappelait-il amèrement l'état dans lequel il se trouvait ? Qu'il parte, bon sang ! Qu'il s'en aille !

Mais le garçon n'eut aucune pitié.

« Vous allez revenir à l'académie bientôt ? poursuivit-il. Vous manquez beaucoup à Tomoko. »

Iruka ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut quoi répondre. Il ne connaissait pas ce Tomoko, il ne connaissait pas non plus ce garçon qui lui faisait face… Il ne voyait pas comment se montrer suffisamment évasif pour ne pas répondre à la question sans se trahir et il n'avait aucune envie d'expliquer, de voir la pitié et la déception dans l'œil de son interlocuteur.

Une main un peu ferme se posa sur l'épaule du garçon.

« Ecoute, petit, lança Kakashi acerbe, Iruka-sensei a besoin de repos et tes questions le fatiguent. N'as-tu donc aucune considération pour ton ancien maître ? Pourquoi le harcèles-tu ainsi ? C'est très impoli, à la fin ! »

Le ton de Kakashi ne laissait place à aucune répartie. Le visage du garçon devint aussi écarlate que ses cheveux roux. Il s'inclina, honteux.

« Veuillez m'excuser, Iruka-sensei, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de mon manque de tact. J'espère ne pas avoir retardé votre prompt rétablissement. »

« C'est rien, abrégea Iruka, transmets mes amitiés à… Tomoko. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas. », affirma le garçon alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà le regard plaqué au sol.

« Qui était-ce ? », interrogea Iruka dès que l'adolescent fut hors de vue.

« Aucune idée, répondit laconiquement Kakashi en haussant les épaules, j'ai supposé que c'était un ancien élève à toi quand il t'a appelé 'sensei'. Il était trop vieux pour que tu l'aies encore en classe. »

« Et… Ce Tomoko ? Ou cette, d'ailleurs… Je n'ai pas compris si c'était une fille ou un garçon… »

« J'en sais rien, tenta d'évacuer Kakashi, sûrement un élève dont tu t'occupes en ce moment. Bon, on va manger ? J'ai faim. »

Il fit un geste vers l'Ichiraku mais Iruka resta enraciné dans le sol.

« Ce sera toujours comme ça. », murmura-t-il.

Kakashi se figea à son tour et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet sur son compagnon.

« Comme quoi ? », demanda-t-il.

« Le vendeur… Il me l'a dit la dernière fois mais j'ai espéré que ce ne soit pas vrai… Il a dit que tout le monde ici me connaissait… »

« Iruka, ça peut arriver à n'importe qui de croiser quelqu'un qu'il connait, surtout dans un village comme le nôtre... »

« Mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui, répliqua immédiatement le jeune homme, je suis professeur ! Tu m'as dit toi-même que j'enseignais depuis dix ans. Tous les enfants de ce village doivent me connaître… C'est même étonnant qu'ils ne m'accostent pas davantage. »

Kakashi se contenta de secouer la tête avec impuissance.

« Et ce matin, continua le jeune homme. Tu m'as expliqué que je réceptionnais aussi les rapports et que j'aidais le Hokage quand j'avais du temps… Alors, je te pose la question : qui dans ce fichu village ne me connait pas ? »

« C'est vrai, admit Kakashi, tout le monde te connait. Mais c'est quelque chose que tu as toujours apprécié. Tu aimes être utile, qu'on puisse compter sur toi. Ca ne te dérange pas de sortir faire une course et d'être arrêté par trois parents en chemin. Tu es comme ça. »

« J'aimais peut-être ça, avant. Mais maintenant, c'est insupportable. Chaque personne dont je croise le regard est peut-être quelqu'un qui me connaît. Tu sais ce que ça me renvoie au visage quand un inconnu m'accoste dans la rue ? Ca n'aura jamais de fin… »

Iruka était énervé, résigné. Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de poser une main sur son épaule.

« C'est pas si grave, tenta-t-il, je t'aiderai. Je t'expliquerai qui est qui, je me renseignerai. Dans un an ou deux, ce sera comme si tu ne les avais jamais oubliés… »

Iruka se dégagea, ne supportant ni le contact, ni le discours.

« Ca ne va pas s'arranger parce que tu le décides. Je ne connaitrai jamais ces gens. Ils vont rester des noms sur un cahier. Au mieux, je mémoriserai leur grade et leur plat préféré ! Mais je ne m'attacherai jamais à eux ! »

« Comme tu ne t'attacheras jamais à moi ? »

La question avait surgi de la gorge de Kakashi sans qu'il ait pu la contrôler.

« Exactement ! », répondit l'autre, sous le coup de la colère.

Il se tut, baissa les yeux et, plus calme, il reprit :

« Il faut que tu voies la vérité en face, Kakashi : ça ne s'arrangera jamais. C'est tout, répéta-t-il, ça ne s'arrangera jamais. »

Et Iruka s'éloigna. Il partit dans la direction opposée à celle de Kakashi, se perdant dans la foule. Le jounin ne chercha pas à le retenir.

 **~/~/~**

Kakashi rentra seul à la maison.

Il fit mine de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il s'installa sur le canapé, bascula la tête en arrière et attendit.

Iruka était un grand garçon, du moins c'est ce qu'il ne cessait de répéter. Un grand garçon savait retrouver son chemin, n'est-ce pas ? Aucune raison, donc, de se faire de la bile…

Il attendit une heure, puis deux. Iruka ne rentrait pas mais Iruka était un grand garçon… Un grand garçon qui ne l'aimait plus, n'avait plus besoin de lui. Il lui avait suffisamment fait comprendre. Pourquoi s'obstinerait-il à aider quelqu'un qui passait son temps à le repousser ? Vraiment, il n'allait pas bouger le petit doigt.

L'œil morne fixait parfois la pendule. Uniquement pour savoir combien de temps il faudrait au grand garçon pour retrouver son chemin. C'était pure curiosité. Rien d'autre. Une de ses cuisses remuait toute seule, ses doigts tambourinaient sur la table basse. L'œil morne retourna sur la pendule : ça allait bientôt faire quatre heures.

Il ferma les yeux, exténué. Il passa sa main sur son front puis dans un geste de défaite, il se leva.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ? », interrogea Pakkun dès qu'il fut invoqué.

« Il n'est pas rentré, expliqua Kakashi. Ramène-le-moi. »

Le chien soupira, hésitant à faire un commentaire. Son maître allait droit dans le mur et il n'aimait pas devoir assister à ça. Sans compter qu'il lui confiait des missions de plus en plus débiles et qu'il n'avait pas signé pour faire chien d'aveugle.

« Je sais, souffla Kakashi, je te promets une bonne petite bataille épique pour rattraper ce coup-là. »

Le chien sortit : il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour flairer la piste d'Iruka et le retrouver assis sur un banc, les yeux dans le vague.

Le jeune homme ne chercha pas à lutter, il suivit le quadrupède sans plus discuter et pénétra seul dans l'appartement. Kakashi s'était de nouveau installé sur le canapé. Iruka alla s'asseoir près de lui et ils restèrent longtemps silencieux à regarder la porte d'entrée.

Pour se donner contenance, Kakashi s'empara de son _Paradis du batifolage_ , fit semblant de le lire et en tourna les pages un peu trop bruyamment. Il s'écoula ainsi un long moment.

« Je me demande si Tomoko est une fille. », déclara subitement Iruka, sans le regarder.

« Tu as passé quatre heures dans la nature à te demander si un gamin que tu n'as jamais vu est une fille ou un garçon ? », répartit Kakashi, l'œil toujours rivé sur son livre.

« Et pourquoi pas ? J'ai pas grand-chose d'autre auquel je peux penser. »

Kakashi ferma son livre, le posa sur la table basse et se leva sans dire un mot. Iruka jeta un œil intrigué sur _Le Paradis du batifolage_ mais résista à la tentation de le parcourir. Il entendit des bruits indistincts provenant de la chambre et, bientôt, un carton fut posé devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », interrogea-t-il en se redressant.

« Tes affaires de travail. », répondit Kakashi d'une voix neutre.

Le jounin vida le carton brutalement, cherchant certains documents bien particuliers.

« C'est ton cahier de notes. », expliqua-t-il quand il trouva enfin l'objet souhaité.

Iruka s'en saisit et le feuilleta jusqu'à trouver la page la plus récente.

« Alors ? Fille ou garçon ? », interrogea Kakashi que ça n'intéressait pourtant pas vraiment.

« Ce n'est pas marqué, répondit l'autre, déçu. Je vois juste qu'il ou elle accumule les mauvaises notes...»

Kakashi, refusant de s'avouer vaincu, recommença à fouiller le carton et l'examina jusqu'à trouver différentes feuilles enveloppées dans du plastique.

« Décale-toi. », ordonna-t-il à Iruka

Ce dernier obéit sans remarquer la distance minime entre eux

« Heureusement que tu es maniaque, décrétait Kakashi. Tu as apparemment gardé toutes tes photos de classes… »

Le jounin examina les différents clichés jusqu'à isoler celui de l'année en cours et regarda au dos pour trouver le nom recherché.

« C'est elle. », indiqua-t-il en pointant une grande maigrichonne aux cheveux écarlates.

« Une fille. », résuma Iruka en souriant.

« Une fille. », confirma Kakashi.

Iruka prit lui-même les différentes photos de classe, les scruta. Il était heureux d'avoir pu répondre à au moins une des nombreuses questions qu'il se posait. Etrangement, il se sentait soulagé d'un poids.

« Et alors, relança-t-il en s'adressant à Kakashi avec une certaine légèreté, lequel était mon chouchou de cette année ? »

« Un chouchou ? répéta Kakashi. C'est pas trop ton genre, en fait, tu es trop honnête pour ça. Enfin… »

Le jounin s'interrompit, considéra les différentes photos et en isola une en particulier. En la regardant, il ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire attendri sous son masque.

« Enfin, reprit-il, il y en a bien eu un, tout de même… »

Il tendit l'image à son voisin qui sourit à son tour en reconnaissant la tignasse blonde et le sourire éclatant.

« Naruto, comprit-il, évidemment. »

Le jeune homme considéra toutes les affaires maintenant éparpillées sur la table basse.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas montré tout ça plus tôt ? »

Ce n'était pas un reproche, juste de la curiosité.

« Je n'avais pas l'impression que ton passé professoral t'intéressait plus que ça. »

Iruka eut un sourire.

« En fait, je suis surpris moi-même que ça m'intéresse… Comme quoi, je ne me connais pas encore très bien… »

Cette remarque frappa le jounin qui préféra se lever. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches pour feindre la décontraction.

Remarquant sa mise en retrait, Iruka enchaîna très vite :

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir mal parlé tout à l'heure. C'était une journée intéressante, je te remercie de me l'avoir organisée. »

« On peut remettre ça demain, si tu veux. Y a des tas d'endroits que je ne t'ai pas encore montrés et… »

« Non merci, coupa immédiatement Iruka. Je suis content de l'avoir fait mais je ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie de le refaire. C'était… éprouvant. »

Kakashi opina de la tête, comprenant parfaitement que ce qui avait gêné Iruka c'était cette rencontre inopinée avec un ancien élève mais s'il évitait de sortir pour ne pas croiser d'anciennes connaissances, et bien, il ne sortirait plus jamais.

Le jounin tenta de masquer ses craintes en changeant de sujet.

« Puisque ton passé de professeur semble t'intéresser, je te conseille la lecture de cet ouvrage. »

Il sortit du même coup un livre usé du fond du carton. Iruka réceptionna l'objet sans comprendre.

« C'est le manuel qu'utilisent tes élèves pour apprendre l'art ninja. », l'informa le jounin.

« Oh. », lâcha Iruka soudainement intrigué.

Il ouvrit la couverture et consulta la première page.

« Pourquoi mon nom est-il marqué ? », demanda-t-il.

« Parce que tu es l'auteur de ce manuel. Tu ne trouvais pas ce que tu cherchais dans ceux qui existaient déjà alors tu en as fait un par toi-même. Si tu veux en savoir plus sur l'art ninja, tu peux lire tes propres explications sur le sujet. »

D'un geste sec, Iruka referma l'ouvrage.

« J'ai pas envie, pas tout de suite. », déclara-t-il.

Il tendit le manuel à Kakashi.

« Tu veux bien me le remettre au placard ? Je te demanderai si je veux le consulter. »

« Comme tu voudras. », accepta Kakashi en rangeant le livre dans le carton.

Mais il eut l'impression amère que c'était un peu lui qu'Iruka mettait au placard.


	11. Prises de contact

**Titre :** _L'Un à l'autre inconnus_ **  
Auteur :** Sigognac  
 **Genre :** Romance + Hurt / Comfort

 **Rating** **:** M  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Prises de contact**

Une dizaine de jours s'écoula et Kakashi, sur les conseils de Tsunade, tenta de récréer des habitudes de vie à deux. Obéir à une routine était très important pour le bon rétablissement d'un amnésique.

Il partagea donc équitablement les tâches ménagères : il s'occupait du linge, Iruka du ménage, il faisait la cuisine, Iruka mettait et débarrassait la table. Pour la vaisselle, ils alternaient : quand l'un la faisait, l'autre l'essuyait.

« Ils sont morts comment, tes parents ? »

Iruka fixait intensément le bol qu'il caressait de son torchon quand il avait osé poser cette question à Kakashi. Ca le travaillait depuis la stèle des héros mais le jounin pouvait parfois se montrer tellement intimidant qu'il n'avait pas eu le cran d'aborder le sujet plus tôt.

La vaisselle tinta, glissant des doigts de Kakashi. Cette question l'assommait, il n'avait aucune envie de parler de ça.

Iruka fit mine de ne pas remarquer la raideur apparue dans le corps du jounin.

« Tu… tu as dit que ta mère n'était pas d'ici… », l'encouragea-t-il.

Le jounin s'éclaircit la gorge : s'il voulait restaurer quelque chose avec Iruka, il se devait de répondre à ses questions.

« Elle est morte quand j'étais petit, abrégea-t-il. J'ai aucun souvenir d'elle, j'ai même jamais vu une photo. »

Iruka opina, le cœur serré par une révélation aussi cruelle. Même lui savait à quoi ressemblait sa mère.

« Elle était malade ? », tenta-t-il.

A ce qu'il avait compris, elle était civile. Il considéra qu'une femme à priori jeune avait de bonnes chances d'être morte de maladie.

« J'en sais rien, mentit Kakashi après quelques secondes de silence, mon père ne me l'a jamais dit… »

Iruka évita de dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait d'un père qui ne transmettait pas ce genre d'informations à son fils et préféra enchaîner :

« Et lui ?, hasarda-t-il. Tu as parlé de 'déshonneur' la dernière fois. »

« Mon père, articula Kakashi en tentant de reprendre sa vaisselle, mon père était un ninja fabuleux. Meilleur que je ne le serais jamais. Mais… mais il avait son caractère. Il a refusé, un jour, d'obéir à un ordre qu'il pensait cruel et ça a causé la mort de beaucoup de monde. On lui en a voulu et il a préféré se suicider plutôt que d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes. »

Iruka ne put faire autrement que de remarquer le ressentiment dans la voix de Kakashi. Et encore, ce dernier avait beaucoup évolué sur la question. Il ne ressentait plus ni rage, ni honte. Il était simplement fâché d'avoir dû affronter la vie sans père pour l'épauler.

« Tu avais quel âge ? »

Kakashi frottait énergiquement la spatule en bois dont il s'était servi pour démouler l'omelette.

« Je sais plus trop. Huit ans, peut-être neuf. »

De nouveau, Iruka acquiesça.

« Tu as été en famille d'accueil ? », s'enquit-il.

Il n'avait toujours pas bien compris ce qui était mis en place, dans ce village, pour les gamins orphelins.

Kakashi haussa les épaules tout en rangeant la spatule sur l'égouttoir.

« J'étais précoce, j'ai vécu seul. Ils m'ont juste donné un tuteur au cas où. »

Iruka allait demander l'identité de ce fameux tuteur mais il la devina avant de poser la question.

« Le Quatrième ? »

« Le Quatrième. », confirma Kakashi.

Iruka savait ce qu'il était advenu du Quatrième. Encore un peu et il allait penser que Kakashi était un vrai porte-malheur.

« Tu as parlé d'un ami, aussi, non ? »

« Il s'appelait Obito. Pour la faire courte, disons qu'il est mort en mission pendant la guerre. »

Il était vraiment inutile d'ajouter qu'il n'était pas vraiment mort ce jour-là et qu'il avait viré psychopathe par la suite.

« Quelle guerre ? interrogea Iruka. La dernière ? Celle où Naruto a gagné ? »

« Non, la précédente, le détrompa Kakashi tout en s'attaquant à la poêle à frire. Tu veux bien essuyer la spatule, s'il te plait ? Le bois vieillit mal quand il est humide. »

En fait, il ne savait pas si le bois vieillissait vraiment mal quand il était humide mais son Iruka d'avant avait toujours trouvé qu'il était d'une importance capitale d'essuyer la spatule.

Le jeune homme obtempéra tout en calculant quel âge pouvait avoir Kakashi durant la Troisième guerre. Pas plus de quinze ans, en tout cas.

« Donc, résuma-t-il, dans ton enfance, tu as perdu tes deux parents, ton tuteur qui était aussi ton sensei et ton meilleur ami ? »,

« Y a eu Rin, aussi, ajouta Kakashi pour ne pas avoir à l'annoncer plus tard, mon autre coéquipière. Gentille fille. Morte en mission après le démon renard. »

Il évita de préciser qu'il avait dû la tuer de ses propres mains.

Les yeux d'Iruka s'agrandissaient à chaque fois que Kakashi ouvrait la bouche. Le jounin énumérait les tragédies de son existence avec un tel flegme, comme s'il parlait de quelqu'un d'autre. Iruka devina comme cet homme, depuis l'enfance, avait dû apprendre à vivre avec le chagrin.

La spatule était sèche. Iruka alla la ranger dans la pinte de bière vide qui leur servait de pot à gros couverts mais resta accolé au plan de travail, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

« C'est ce que tu voulais dire, en fait, la dernière fois, quand tu m'as expliqué que tu étais trop _occupé_ pour aider Naruto ? »

La vaisselle était terminée. Kakashi déposa la poêle sur l'égouttoir et déboucha l'évier.

« Disons juste qu'il est difficile de s'occuper d'un petit être sans défense quand on n'a eu soi-même personne pour s'occuper de soi. »

« Bien sûr que c'était difficile. », approuva Iruka.

« Y a plus rien à essuyer, constata Kakashi d'une voix neutre, mais je dois encore passer un coup sur la cuisinière. C'est bon pour toi, va te reposer. »

Iruka se redressa. Il était fatigué, comme toujours, mais il avait des scrupules, ce soir, à laisser Kakashi tout seul dans cette cuisine. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi.

Kakashi déversait déjà le produit récurant sur les taches de cuisson fraîches. Il commença à gratter la plaque de la cuisinière tout en devinant Iruka, sur son côté droit, qui se rapprochait.

« Tu as fait ta part de corvées, insista-t-il, va te reposer. »

Mais la main d'Iruka s'était déjà posée près de la sienne et sans qu'il ne cherche à résister, le jeune homme lui prit l'éponge qu'il tenait. Kakashi resta immobile une seconde : c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient si proches, tous les deux, de la volonté d'Iruka.

« Je vais m'occuper de ça, expliquait déjà son acolyte qui semblait inconscient du trouble qu'il avait provoqué. Ce soir, c'est toi qui te reposes. »

 **~/~/~**

« Je me suis levé vers dix heures. J'ai pris mon petit déjeuner. J'ai lu puis j'ai aidé pour ranger les courses. J'ai mis la table et j'ai déjeuné. J'ai relu et mis à jour mon carnet. Je me suis endormi, la sieste a duré entre deux et trois heures. J'ai fait mes exercices de rééducation. J'ai mis la table, dîné et débarrassé. J'ai aidé pour la vaisselle. Je suis allé me coucher. Voilà pour mardi. »

Shizune opina de la tête en prenant un air concerné.

« Et moralement, comment ça va ? »

« Je sais pas trop, j'ai du mal avec mes émotions. C'est un peu comme si j'étais anesthésié… »

« C'est normal, décréta Shizune. Des cauchemars ? »

« Aucun. Je dirai même que j'ai le sommeil très lourd. J'ai beaucoup de mal à me lever le matin. »

« Rien d'anormal, commenta-t-elle encore. Dans l'ensemble, tout à l'air d'aller. Nous nous revoyons en fin de semaine ? »

Iruka acquiesça et se laissa raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie. L'entretien n'avait pas duré plus d'un quart d'heure.

 **~/~/~**

Ça avait sonné et Kakashi était dans la salle de bain. De toute évidence, c'était à Iruka d'aller ouvrir. Il s'avança prudemment : les portes l'angoissaient beaucoup, il ne savait jamais ce qui se cachait derrière.

Il inspira avant d'ouvrir et eut le souffle un peu coupé quand il se retrouva face à une femme absolument splendide. Elle eut un sourire discret et presque intimidant.

« Bonsoir Iruka. Je suis passée voir Kakashi, il est là ? »

Il acquiesça sans réussir à fermer immédiatement la bouche. Le sourire de la jeune femme s'accentua.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Iruka opina avant de comprendre.

« Oh ! Oui ! Oui, oui, bien sûr, je suis vraiment très impoli. »

Il s'effaça pour la laisser passer et en regardant de plus près son accoutrement, il comprit qu'elle était ninja.

« Il prend sa douche, expliqua-t-il. Je peux vous servir quelque chose à boire, en attendant ? »

Il bougeait tout en parlant, il retourna derrière le comptoir. Elle, elle resta dans le salon. Elle avait beau être magnifique, elle n'en demeurait pas moins une inconnue. Et les inconnus l'effrayaient. Une distance de sécurité de quelques mètres lui paraissait essentielle.

« Merci mais non, répondit-elle avec une politesse exquise. Je ne vais pas rester. »

« Ca a sonné, annonça Kakashi en surgissant du couloir, tu es allé ouvrir ? »

Il était habillé de son uniforme habituel et il portait masque et bandeau. Seuls ses cheveux humides trahissaient qu'il sortait de la douche, il les frottait énergiquement dans une serviette reposant sur ses épaules.

Iruka eut une hésitation : comment Kakashi avait-il pu se rhabiller si vite ?

« Madame demande à te voir, finit-il par déclarer en pointant la nouvelle arrivée du menton. »

« Madame ? répéta Kakashi en fixant son invitée. On t'appelle madame, maintenant ? Tu as vieilli, apparemment, Kurenai. »

Elle croisa les bras en soupirant.

« Je… je suis désolé, balbutia Iruka. Je ne voulais pas me montrer impoli. »

« Tu n'es pas impoli, rectifia immédiatement Kurenai, c'est ton copain qui est un goujat. »

Ils tressaillirent tous les deux au mot « copain » mais personne ne fit le moindre commentaire.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? », relança Kakashi.

« C'était une mission de rang C, rappela Kurenai, comment crois-tu que ça s'est passé ? ».

« Ne sois pas vexée, c'est normal de te donner de petites missions pour ta reprise… »

« Il n'empêche que c'est agaçant. Ca a beau faire trois ans que je ne combats plus, je reste bien meilleure que ça ! Je pourrais être plus utile. Là, ce qui a été le plus difficile dans cette mission, c'est de ne pas voir ma fille de la journée ! »

« Moi qui pensais que ça te ferait un peu de vacances… Tu as fait ton rapport ? On t'a donné autre chose ? »

Elle opina mais garda le silence, jetant un regard appuyé sur Iruka qui ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation derrière son comptoir. Kakashi suivit son mouvement.

« Il se fout pas mal des missions ninja. On peut parler devant lui. », affirma-t-il.

« Non, Kakashi, on ne peut pas. C'est un civil, maintenant. »

« Vous voulez que j'aille dans la chambre ? », demanda timidement Iruka, comprenant bien qu'il était de trop.

« Non, répondit Kakashi, on va plutôt aller prendre l'air. On est obligé, tu sais, toute mission ninja est confidentielle. »

« Je comprends, reprit Iruka d'une voix neutre. Madame, j'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer. »

« C'est Kurenai, rectifia-t-elle, et on se connait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que tu me tutoies. »

Il hésita.

« D'accord, céda-t-il, j'essayerai d'y penser pour la prochaine fois. »

Les deux ninjas sortirent et Iruka resta rongé par la curiosité : il aurait vraiment adoré savoir en quoi consistait une de leur fameuse mission « confidentielle ».

 **~/~/~**

« Ca n'arrivera pas, décréta Kakashi, ça n'arrivera plus. »

« Bien sûr que si. », contra Kurenai en rajoutant un peu d'alcool à son jus de fruits.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une épicerie pour faire du stock et ils s'étaient posés sur une pelouse, dans le parc. Kakashi avait bien fait une remarque ou deux sur le fait qu'une jeune maman n'était pas censée prendre des cuites avant de rentrer voir sa progéniture mais Kurenai lui avait répondu qu'elle n'était plus si jeune que ça et qu'elle avait besoin de décompresser.

Même si elle ne lui en parlerait pas ce soir, il savait que son retour à la vie ninja la stressait. Pas qu'elle ait peur pour sa vie, non, pas vraiment. Comme n'importe lequel d'entre eux, c'était une considération parfaitement secondaire. Mais elle s'inquiétait, bien sûr, de ne plus être là pour sa fille. Comment grandirait-elle sans parent pour la guider ? Elle voyait bien ce que ça avait donné avec Kakashi.

« Il n'est plus le même, je te dis. C'est quelqu'un de totalement différent ! Je ne suis même pas sûr… Je ne suis même plus sûr de l'aimer encore, en fait. »

« Pardon ? Toi, tu n'aimerais plus Iruka ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? »

« L'ancien Iruka, ça oui, je l'aimais. Mais celui-là, je ne sais pas… »

« Tu es au courant que c'est la même personne ? »

« Justement non ! s'énerva le jounin. C'est ça que j'essaye de te faire comprendre ! Il est différent, d'accord ? Ils n'ont rien à voir ! Cet Iruka-là… Cet Iruka-là, c'est juste une enveloppe ! Tu crois que tu aurais continué à aimer Asuma s'il était devenu un connard arrogant et violent ? Ou, je sais pas, moi, juste quelqu'un de méchant ? »

« Evite de mêler Asuma à ça, répartit froidement la jeune femme. Quant au reste, la personne que j'ai vue dans ton appartement ne me semblait être ni violente, ni méchante, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre… »

« Il t'a appelé madame ! insista Kakashi. Il t'a vouvoyée ! Alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu passais la nuit chez nous pour le rassurer quand je ne rentrais pas de mission à l'heure ! »

« C'est temporaire. », tenta Kurenai.

« C'est permanent ! Et il me traite à longueur de journée comme un étranger ! Je t'assure, c'est insupportable. »

Elle but une gorgée de son breuvage, le temps de trouver un nouvel argument.

« C'est toujours Iruka, s'obstina-t-elle finalement, la tête vide, certes, mais c'est toujours lui. Il faut juste que tu lui rappelles qui il est. »

« Oh ? Heureusement que tu es là ! Ca ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit jusqu'à présent ! »

Elle soupira et posa son verre en équilibre sur une motte de terre. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui saisit les mains.

« Je ne veux pas être blessante, Kakashi, tu es un ami… Mais je te connais depuis qu'on est enfant et tu as toujours été… Kakashi, tu étais incasable. Mais vraiment, incasable. Pire que Gai ! Même quand tu étais ado, depuis toujours en fait, les gens glissent sur toi. C'est comme si on était tous de passage, tu t'attends à ce qu'on disparaisse, tu ne t'attaches pas. Y'a eu que lui. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais lui, lui, il t'a touché. Il s'est frayé un chemin jusqu'à toi et… ça ne se reproduira pas. Avec personne d'autre. Juste lui. Il est fait pour toi. »

Il fronça un sourcil, cherchant à retirer ses mains.

« T'es quand même pas en train de me parler d'âme sœur ou d'autres niaiseries dans le genre ? »

« Si, avoua-t-elle, je crois que c'est ce que je suis en train de faire. C'est toujours Iruka, insista-t-elle, il est là, quelque part. Retrouve-le. »

« Puisque je te dis, articula-t-il, que je n'y arrive pas ! »

Elle prit son verre et balança ce qui restait du contenu sur la pelouse. D'un geste alerte, elle se releva.

« C'est que tu ne fais pas suffisamment d'efforts, décréta-t-elle sèchement. Débrouille-toi comme tu veux mais ramène-le. Et n'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu ne l'aimes plus, tu veux ? Je ne suis pas stupide. »

Elle s'éloigna.

Il espérait se détendre, ce soir. Ça n'avait pas été le cas. Il se demanda si cette conversation avec Kurenai l'avait aidé ou si au contraire, elle l'avait enfoncé encore davantage.

 **~/~/~**

Kakashi était sorti faire des courses.

Iruka avait un peu honte de l'admettre mais il ressentait toujours une vague de soulagement quand Kakashi sortait. Parce qu'il ne se sentait plus constamment observé. Parque qu'il n'était pas obligé de jouer un rôle, d'être en représentation perpétuelle, de faire comme si tout allait bien. Combien de temps cette mascarade allait-elle encore durer ? Cela faisait déjà presque deux mois qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit et rien ne s'arrangeait. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'il n'était pas réel, qu'il n'était que le fantôme d'un être adoré et disparu. Il ne savait pas comment agir avec tous ces gens qui le reconnaissaient. Pourtant, il sortait le moins possible… Et quand il était à l'intérieur, c'était avec Kakashi qu'il ne savait pas se comporter…

Oui, il était heureux quand Kakashi sortait.

Il se leva, décida de se faire un thé pour se détendre. Il alla jusqu'à la cuisine, ouvrit le robinet, remplit sa théière et il l'entendit. Il entendit un bruit. Un bruit qui n'était pas vraiment un bruit. C'était un frottement, un frôlement, une anomalie dans l'air. Un bruit qui, de toute manière, il le savait, n'aurait pas dû être perçu par son oreille. C'était son instinct d'ancien ninja qui lui faisait entendre ce bruit. Tout comme son ancien esprit ninja lui faisait calculer les différentes possibilités de fuite et enregistrer les tiroirs qui contenaient des armes potentielles.

Il se retourna doucement et subitement à la fois. Il ne voulait pas être considéré comme une menace.

Et il le vit.

Son cerveau se mit à fonctionner à toute vitesse, à recoller les morceaux les uns avec les autres : le bandeau ninja, la chevelure blonde, la couleur orange, les yeux bleus écarquillés et étrangement brillants.

« Bonjour Naruto. », parvint-il à articuler.

Il était ému. Sans raison. C'était absurde.

« Iruka-sensei, prononça le garçon, je suis si content de vous voir. »

Iruka comprit ce qui allait arriver. Il savait et cela l'effrayait. Les informations qu'il avait accumulées sur Naruto se rappelaient à lui. C'était un émotif. Un impulsif. Il ferma les yeux quand le jeune homme passa outre le comptoir qui les séparait et le serra douloureusement dans ses bras.

« Iruka-sensei, répéta-t-il, je suis si content. Si content. »

Iruka ne réagissait pas et il sentait qu'il restait parfaitement raide entre les bras de cet enfant.

Naruto finit par s'en rendre compte et le relâcha un peu brutalement. Il recula d'un pas.

« Pardon, s'excusa-t-il. C'est vrai, vous ne savez pas qui je suis. Et moi qui vous fais un câlin ! Je suis trop bête ! En plus, on ne s'est jamais fait beaucoup de câlins alors, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je fais ça ! »

Il eut un rire nerveux, un sourire forcé. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne de la main.

Iruka ne savait pas quoi lui répondre et pourtant, il cherchait. Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, il avait envie de faire bonne impression à quelqu'un.

« Tu… tu veux des ramens ? », se hasarda-t-il, finalement, ne trouvant rien d'autre.

Il se maudit lui-même : c'était tellement facile de résumer l'identité de ce garçon à ses habitudes alimentaires…

De l'autre côté du comptoir, Naruto écarquilla des yeux émerveillés.

« Ouah, sensei, vous vous souvenez que j'aime les ramens ? »

« Euh… non, dut bien avouer le jeune homme, c'est Kakashi qui me l'a dit. »

Naruto hocha la tête, ses yeux reprenant leur taille normale.

Il y eut un silence. Iruka croisa les bras, les décroisa, se gratta la cicatrice, recroisa les bras.

« Je veux bien, marmonna Naruto dans le silence. Pour les ramens. J'ai rien mangé depuis deux jours alors, ouais, des ramens ça m'irait bien. »

Iruka prit ça pour un ordre. En plus, les ramens, c'était quasiment le seul truc qu'il savait cuisiner lui-même. Il se mit en quête d'une casserole, la remplit d'eau, mit à chauffer.

Lorsqu'il n'eut plus rien à faire, il se retourna, cherchant à paraître décontracté. Il observa Naruto du coin de l'œil. On lui avait décrit ce garçon comme expansif, il ne pouvait pas parler un peu ? Il détailla ce qu'il pouvait voir de lui de sa position et il remarqua la boue sur les vêtements, les yeux fatigués et le visage sale.

« Je crois, fit-il en se rapprochant, je crois que tu as quelque chose dans les cheveux… »

Il n'osa pas se servir de ses mains, il ne fit que fixer les mèches suspectes de plus près, se rapprochant sensiblement du comptoir. Naruto se passa brutalement les doigts sur le crâne.

« Oh, ça, comprit-il, c'est rien. Juste du sang. »

Iruka avala difficilement sa salive.

« Tu t'es blessé ? », interrogea-t-il.

« Mais non, sensei, c'est pas mon sang… », répondit l'autre, tranquille. Mais il comprit à la tête d'Iruka que son affirmation n'avait rien d'évidente pour lui.

« Pardon, s'excusa-t-il, j'aurais dû passer prendre une douche chez moi avant de venir. Je me suis précipité, j'avais tellement envie de vous voir… »

Avec force, il passa la main au-dessus du comptoir pour la reposer sur l'épaule de son ancien professeur.

« Vous avez l'air d'aller bien, constata-t-il. Je suis content. Vraiment content. »

L'émerveillement que semblait ressentir Naruto à sa vue le troublait. Il essaya de changer de sujet.

« Comment tu es entré ? », demanda-t-il tout en retirant doucement son épaule de la poigne du garçon pour s'en retourner à la cuisinière.

« C'était ouvert. », répondit l'autre en s'asseyant sur un des tabourets hauts en croisant ses coudes devant lui.

Apparemment, Naruto n'était pas entré volontairement en mode furtif, il avait dû le faire sans même s'en rendre compte. Ou alors, pensa plus simplement Iruka, ce qui était furtif pour un nouveau civil comme lui ne l'était pas du tout pour un ninja. Probablement que Kakashi l'aurait entendu arriver à trois kilomètres…

« Combien de fois faut-il que je te dise de fermer la porte quand je ne suis pas là ? »

La porte avait claqué. Là, il l'avait bien entendue. Kakashi avait les bras chargés de sac en plastique et s'était servi d'un de ses pieds pour la repousser en arrière.

« Tiens, remarqua-t-il plus calmement, salut Naruto. »

Le garçon s'était retourné mais resta assis sur son tabouret.

« Yo, sensei ! », s'exclama-t-il en levant une main tout en dévisageant d'une manière peu discrète son second mentor.

Kakashi traversa le salon en quelques enjambées et vint poser ses sacs dans la cuisine.

« Tu es rentré depuis longtemps ? », reprit le jounin sur le ton de la conversation.

Il n'eut aucune réponse : Naruto semblait comme bloqué. Iruka s'en inquiéta tout en déversant l'eau brûlante qui avait terminé de chauffer dans le bol du garçon.

« Un problème, Naruto ? ».

Le jeune homme continuait à fixer Kakashi comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête.

« Non, se reprit-il finalement. Non ! Pas du tout ! C'est juste… C'est juste… »

Il hésita, la face toujours écarquillée. Il se suréleva sur son tabouret pour pouvoir dévisager le jounin masqué d'une manière encore plus impolie.

« Kakashi-sensei, énonça-t-il d'une voix hésitante, vous venez tout de même pas d'aller _faire_ d _es courses_ , là, si ? »

Si Kakashi n'avait pas porté un bandeau, Naruto aurait parfaitement pu distinguer la veine du front de son mentor gonfler exagérément.

« Finement observé, Naruto. », répondit ce dernier, d'une voix cassante.

« Il ne devrait pas ? », s'étonna Iruka.

Naruto observa son bouillon une seconde avant de détailler de nouveau son ancien professeur.

« Ca non, révéla-t-il, goguenard. Kakashi-sensei ne fait pas les courses. Kakashi-sensei ne fait rien d'autre non plus, d'ailleurs. »

Le jounin roula de l'œil tout en soupirant.

« Pour qui tu me fais passer, Naruto ? », pesta-t-il.

« Eh ! poursuivit l'autre. Je vous adore, sensei, hein. Vraiment ! Mais faut être honnête : vous êtes le plus grand flemmard de toute l'histoire de l'art ninja ! »

Kakashi se racla la gorge avec force.

« Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Toi qui ne passes chez nous que pour mettre les pieds sous la table ? »

« Je passe parce que vous vous ennuyez quand je ne suis pas là ! », se défendit le jeune homme.

« C'est ça, oui ! Et le canapé que tu nous squattes ? Il s'ennuie aussi quand t'es pas là ? »

S'en suivit un nombre de piques incalculable sur l'inutilité de l'un et la paresse de l'autre.

Iruka écoutait d'une oreille distraite, faisant mine de trouver tout ceci vaguement amusant. Il voyait bien la complicité et la joie que ces deux hommes avaient de se retrouver mais il sentait aussi que tout ceci était un peu forcé. Que Naruto et Kakashi augmentaient le trait pour masquer l'absence d'un troisième larron : lui-même. De ce qu'il avait compris des explications toujours un peu laconiques de Kakashi, il était une sorte de zone neutre, celui qui pacifiait, qui faisait le trait d'union entre les autres. Et là, le fait de rester en retrait déséquilibrait les deux autres qui compensaient en beuglant un peu plus fort et en se montrant un peu trop sarcastique.

Un sentiment de culpabilité grandit en lui : c'était lui qui posait problème, le manque d'harmonie venait de lui et il aurait probablement été très heureux de cette fausse dispute s'il avait été en mesure d'y participer.

« Eh bien, lançait Kakashi à son ancien apprenti, puisque tu es si utile à la société, tu n'as qu'à aider à ranger les courses. »

« Quoi ? Mais non ! Vous voyez pas que je mange, là ? Mon bouillon va refroidir ! »

« Son bouillon va refroidir, répéta Kakashi d'une voix aigüe, pauvre petit… »

« Je vais t'aider, moi. »

Iruka était intervenu, mettant fin à la joute des deux autres. Il savait bien qu'il cassait l'ambiance mais il était fatigué de leurs cris et de leur fausse bonne humeur.

Kakashi sembla le comprendre et, soudainement très calme, il tendit un sac à Iruka.

« Merci beaucoup. », énonça-t-il.

Le silence tomba. Naruto se mit à aspirer son bouillon, la tête dans le bol. Les deux autres se débattaient entre sacs et placards avec la force de l'habitude. Ils finirent tous en même temps et alors qu'Iruka se demandait quoi faire de ses mains, Naruto repoussa son bol et d'une voix que le jeune homme ne lui connaissait pas encore, il déclara :

« Sensei, on doit parler boutique. »

Plus de chaleur, plus d'exclamation aiguë, simplement une voix coupante et qui n'admettait pas de réplique.

« Hm, se contenta de répondre Kakashi, ennuyé, s'il le faut… »

Son œil se tourna vers Iruka et revint sur Naruto.

« On a qu'à sortir prendre l'air. », proposa-t-il.

« Non ! s'exclama Iruka. C'est bon, je vais aller lire dans ma chambre. Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi. »

Kakashi acquiesça et Iruka s'éclipsa. Les deux hommes, une fois seuls, allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Shikamaru les a débusqués. », annonça Naruto sans préambule.

Kakashi, courbé, fixa ses mains jointes sur un de ses genoux.

« Il est sûr de lui ? », interrogea-t-il d'une voix maitrisée.

« Il l'est. », répondit l'autre, catégorique.

« Sur quels indices ? »

« Ce qui l'a beaucoup aidé, développa Naruto, c'est le tatouage qu'Iruka-sensei avait sur l'épaule… »

« L'étoile à sept branches ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

« On a communiqué avec les autres villages, on a regroupé les infos. Depuis… l'agression d'Iruka-sensei, il y a eu d'autres victimes. Toutes avaient ce tatouage. Ca nous a permis de délimiter des périmètres d'action. On est allé sur le terrain, on a visité les différents lieux susceptibles de les cacher… J'en ai vérifié plusieurs moi-même. On a trouvé deux planques sûres mais il en existe d'autres. »

« Et qui sont-ils ? »

« On sait pas bien. Une espèce de secte, des illuminés. Apparemment, ils croiraient à une légende débile qui ferait d'eux des êtres élus du destin. Ils pensent qu'ils sont les premières pierres d'une nouvelle civilisation mais pour cela, ils doivent d'abord détruire les sociétés déjà existantes. »

« Et pourquoi lui ? soupira Kakashi. Pourquoi Iruka ? »

« Une bonne source d'informations. On pense que c'est pour ça… On est pas sûr, en fait. »

« C'est quoi le plan, maintenant ? »

« On commence par les planques qu'on a. On les interroge jusqu'à avoir d'autres planques à fouiller… »

« Ils doivent être jugés ? »

Naruto secoua négativement la tête.

« Au vu de leurs crimes et du fait qu'ils ont attaqué plusieurs pays, on a les autorisations maximales. On ne doit laisser aucune trace. »

« Un problème avec ça ? »

« D'ordinaire, ça m'en poserait. Là, moins. »

« Et pour les interrogatoires ? »

« Je comprends qu'on doive en passer par là mais je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à m'en charger. », avoua le garçon.

« Je m'en occuperai. »

Naruto releva subitement la tête.

« Alors, vous reprenez ? »

« Je t'ai suffisamment laissé faire le travail à ma place, Naruto. Je sais que ça t'a coûté de ne pas être là pour sa convalescence. »

« Arrêtez, sensei, c'était normal. Et si vous reprenez, on aura besoin de vous à plein temps. Vous non plus, vous ne pourrez plus veiller sur lui comme maintenant. »

« C'est peut-être mieux comme ça, souffla le jounin. Je crois qu'il a besoin que je le lâche un peu… »

Naruto hocha discrètement la tête.

« C'est pas la joie, hein ? Je veux dire, vous-deux… »

« Non, c'est pas la joie, comme tu dis… »

Naruto releva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, vers la chambre d'Iruka.

« Ca doit être bizarre de vivre avec lui, non ? Moi, ça n'a duré que cinq minutes et, déjà, j'ai trouvé ça bizarre… »

Kakashi haussa les épaules.

« On a une équipe ? », éluda-t-il.

« Plusieurs, répondit Naruto, Ibiki s'est évidemment porté volontaire ainsi qu'Ishiku. Il est moins bon médecin que Sakura mais j'ai préféré le prendre lui. Je n'ai pas trop envie de mêler Sakura à tout ça. Elle n'approuverait pas. »

« Tu as raison. Qui d'autre ? »

« Le Kazekage nous envoie Kankuro et Temari. »

« Le village du sable a été attaqué ? »

« Ouais, mais je crois que Gaara fait surtout ça pour rembourser sa dette. Rapport à la fois où on lui a sauvé la vie. Shôgi s'est aussi porté volontaire pour faire équipe avec Shikamaru. »

« Shôgi est un sensible, ce n'est pas forcément une bonne idée… »

« Shôgi vous adore pour Asuma et pour ce que vous avez fait pour son père. Il refusera d'être laissé de côté. »

Kakashi s'avoua vaincu, il était difficile d'écarter les gens qui vous étaient redevables.

« Et il paraît aussi que Kurenai a repris du service exprès pour pouvoir faire partie de cette mission… », poursuivit Naruto.

« Ouais, confirma Kakashi, j'ai pourtant essayé de la convaincre de ne pas le faire. Elle a une gosse, en plus. »

« Vous n'arriverez pas à dissuader vos amis de vous aider. Vous savez, tout le monde vous aime ici. Tout le monde aime Iruka. On est tous désolé de ce qui vous arrive. Il faut rétablir la justice et empêcher ces monstres de nuire. J'ai pas de doutes à ce sujet. »

« Quand partons-nous ? »

« Dans une semaine, le temps que je forme les équipes et que je gère les derniers préparatifs. On a plusieurs membres du clan Aburame qui surveillent les lieux. Ils nous préviendront au moindre mouvement de leur part. »

« C'est bien géré, Naruto. Tu m'as l'air d'être un bon capitaine… »

« Je peux m'occuper de tout ça sans vous, si vous voulez, insista le garçon. Restez là, profitez d'être avec lui. »

« Mais profiter de quoi, Naruto ? s'emporta le jounin. Et avec qui ? Tu ne comprends donc pas qu'ils me l'ont tué ? L'homme avec qui je vivais, l'homme qui t'a élevé… a disparu ! »

« Sensei… »

« Il est mort ! s'exclama Kakashi d'une voix qui restait étouffée. Mort ! Ils me l'ont pris ! Ils me l'ont pris et il est hors de question que je laisse quelqu'un d'autre les faire payer à ma place ! Tu es avec moi, Naruto ? Oui ou non ? »

Le garçon opina franchement.

« Je suis avec vous, Kakashi-sensei. »


	12. Préparatifs

**Titre :** _L'Un à l'autre inconnus_ **  
Auteur :** Sigognac  
 **Genre :** Romance + Hurt / Comfort

 **Rating** **:** M  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Préparatifs**

« Plus petits, les champignons. Plus petits, j'ai dit ! »

« Tu me laisses faire comme je veux, oui ? Si on les coupe trop fin, ça n'aura plus aucun goût ! »

La main pale de Kakashi vint se poser sur le dessus de la lame du couteau tenu par Iruka.

« Ma recette dit qu'il faut des lamelles, insista-t-il. Toi, tu fais des tranches ! »

« Ta recette est stupide, répliqua l'autre, et on est pas obligé de la suivre à la lettre ! »

Le couteau tomba à terre quand Kakashi tordit le poignet d'Iruka et le poussa en arrière, loin du plan de travail. Il le lâcha dès qu'il s'aperçut de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« T'as vraiment un problème ! hurla Iruka en se tenant la main. Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? »

Kakashi alla jusqu'au salon ouvert sur la cuisine et s'assit sur un des fauteuils. Il resta prostré une seconde, le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

« Elle n'est pas du tout stupide, cette recette, maugréa-t-il. J'ai déjà préparé ce plat pour toi et tu avais trouvé ça très bon. »

« J'ai jamais dit le contraire ! Mais tu me donnes des ordres sans m'expliquer ! C'est comme tout à l'heure, quand tu as insisté pour qu'on laisse à feu doux. On a perdu quinze minutes avec ton histoire, c'était débile. »

« Ce n'était pas débile ! s'emporta de nouveau Kakashi. Tu as toujours fait comme ça ! »

Il s'était relevé dans un mouvement d'énervement. Et maintenant, il trépignait.

« J'ai toujours fait comme ça ? répéta Iruka qui s'était figé. Tu veux dire… avant ? »

Il resta silencieux une seconde, le temps de rassembler les morceaux :

« Tu es en train de m'apprendre mes propres recettes ? »

« Ouais. », admit Kakashi.

Il tournait en rond, maintenant, les mains sur les hanches.

« Elles ne sont pas débiles, ces recettes, ni stupides. Et tu as toujours été très pointilleux sur le fait que les champignons devaient être coupés très fins. Tu m'engueulais toujours là-dessus quand c'était moi qui préparais. »

« Si je comprends bien, tu m'apprends des recettes que je t'ai moi-même apprises ? Et, en fait, tu ne sais pas du tout pourquoi il faut couper les champignons de cette façon… C'est juste que c'est comme ça que _lui_ faisait… »

Il réalisa juste après qu'il venait de parler de lui-même à la troisième personne.

« Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter pour aujourd'hui, éluda Kakashi. Tu as appris l'essentiel, de toute façon. On reprendra demain, quand on se sera calmé tous les deux. »

« Ah, ça, certainement pas ! lança Iruka en retirant son tablier. Déjà qu'on a passé la journée à faire ça ! Et je peux savoir ce qui te prend, d'un coup, de vouloir m'apprendre à cuisiner ? C'est pour que je _lui_ ressemble davantage, c'est ça ? »

Kakashi se tourna vers lui et le regard qui lui lança était à glacer le sang. Iruka avait tendance à oublier, parfois, que Kakashi était un ninja et que son métier consistait par conséquent à tuer des gens.

Ca ne dura qu'une seconde : l'œil redevint terne et la paupière lourde.

« Je vais devoir m'absenter quelque temps. », annonça finalement le jounin d'une voix tout de même empreinte d'une certaine irritation.

« T'absenter ? répéta Iruka. T'absenter pour quoi faire ? Et pour combien de temps ? »

Kakashi chercha vainement à ignorer la pointe d'intérêt qu'il discernait dans le timbre d'Iruka et avec neutralité il reprit :

« Tsunade m'avait donné deux mois de congés. Le délai est écoulé. Je dois reprendre le service. »

« C'est ce que Naruto est venu te dire hier ? », comprit Iruka.

« En partie. », admit Kakashi.

Iruka opina et fit quelques pas timides en direction de Kakashi.

« En fait, tu as décidé de m'apprendre à cuisiner pour que je puisse me débrouiller quand tu ne seras plus là ? »

Kakashi acquiesça sans le regarder et Iruka réalisa à quel point il venait d'être injuste et méchant.

« Et tu m'as tordu le poignet parce que j'étais en train de me manquer de respect à moi-même ? »

« Je n'aurais pas dû, s'accusa immédiatement le jounin, pardonne-moi d'avoir faire ça. »

« Ce n'est pas à toi de demander pardon. »

Kakashi, surpris, osa enfin regarder Iruka. Ils se dévisagèrent une seconde. Iruka tenait contre sa poitrine le tablier qu'il avait grossièrement plié.

« On reprendra demain si tu veux, accepta-t-il pour faire la paix. Tu pars quand ? »

« J'en sais trop rien. Un peu moins d'une semaine, je dirai. Mais ne t'inquiète pas : pour toi, j'ai déjà tout planifié. »

Iruka fronça légèrement les sourcils pour signifier son incompréhension et afin de mieux lui expliquer, Kakashi alla jusqu'à une des étagères du salon et prit une enveloppe posée sur sa collection des _Paradis du Batifolage_.

Ils s'installèrent sur le comptoir et Kakashi sortit de son enveloppe différents papiers.

« Je t'ai préparé des itinéraires pour tout : l'hôpital bien sûr, mais aussi le parc si tu veux te balader, les différents magasins, le quartier civil, les restaurants de râmen et de viandes grillées… »

Il montrait en même temps de belles cartes plastifiées avec des gros points rouges pour les destinations et des photos des différents points de repères à trouver pour y arriver.

Tout en reconnaissant intérieurement que Kakashi avait bien fait les choses, Iruka ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était infantilisé au dernier point. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant de cinq ans auquel on mettrait un collier avec son adresse au cas où il se perdrait.

« Et c'est quoi, le point huit ? », interrogea-t-il pour évacuer son indignation.

« Le pont huit, expliqua Kakashi, ce sont les bains publics. C'est un endroit où tu aimais bien aller avant. Je me suis dit que, peut-être, un jour, si tu t'ennuyais, tu pourrais y retourner… Ce sont des sources d'eau chaude naturelles. »

« Oui, c'est une bonne idée, approuva Iruka. Pourquoi tu ne m'y as pas amené quand on a visité le village ? »

Kakashi baissa la tête, un peu gêné.

« C'est un endroit traditionnel, expliqua-t-il après s'être raclé la gorge, on s'y baigne tout nu. »

« Oh. », lâcha Iruka en se raidissant.

« J'ai pensé que tu serais mal à l'aise, du coup, d'y aller avec moi. »

« Oui, oui. Tu as eu raison. »

« Ce qui est bizarre, c'est que… hum… avant qu'on soit ensemble, il nous arrivait de nous croiser là-bas. Et on discutait examen chuunin et connerie de Naruto à poil dans le bain… Ca nous dérangeait pas... »

« Oui, bon, coupa Iruka, tu pourrais me parler d'autre chose que de toi et moi, 'à poil, dans le bain' ? »

« Bien sûr, se reprit Kakashi. Bref. »

Il sortit une nouvelle feuille de son enveloppe.

« Je sais que ce qui t'embête le plus au quotidien, c'est de devoir sortir pour faire les courses. A cause des gens qui te reconnaissent et tout ça. »

Iruka acquiesça même si son esprit n'était pas tout à fait revenu des bains publics.

« J'ai donc demandé à quelqu'un d'y aller à ta place pendant mon absence… », poursuivit le jounin.

Il tendit la feuille qu'il avait dans la main à Iruka, c'était en fait une photo. Le cliché représentait un garçon avec une coupe au bol atroce et un regard halluciné.

« Il s'appelle Lee, précisa Kakashi. Ancien élève à toi. Très, très gentil même si un peu bizarre. C'est quelqu'un de très serviable et qui a besoin de se dépenser. Il est coincé au village à cause d'une vilaine blessure qui prend son temps pour guérir. Il était ravi qu'on lui donne quelque chose à faire… »

« Ce garçon va me faire les courses ? »

« Il passera tous les matins. Je lui ai dit dix heures et il est excessivement ponctuel. Il te demandera si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Ca peut être les courses mais aussi autre chose, tu ne dois pas hésiter, surtout. Tu lui donnes ta liste et il reviendra avec ce qu'il te faut. Pour ce qui est du ménage, tu sais faire, je pense. Je m'occuperai du linge à mon retour. Si vraiment, tu es en panne de vêtements, donne ton linge sale à Lee, il ira au lavoir pour toi. Voilà, je crois que c'est tout. Des questions ? »

Iruka secoua négativement la tête. C'en était fait, il était officiellement devenu un assisté.

 **~/~/~**

« Tu crois que ça suffit comme quantité de riz ou c'est trop ? »

Comme Kakashi allait bientôt partir, il avait été décidé qu'Iruka préparerait tous les repas jusqu'à son départ.

« C'est beaucoup trop, répondit le jounin, je ne dîne pas là ce soir. »

« Ah oui ? réagit Iruka en se détournant de sa casserole. Tu manges encore chez Kurenai ? C'est la troisième fois cette semaine… »

La mission qui s'annonçait avait besoin d'être bien préparée, ils se retrouvaient tous chez la kunoïchi pour revoir les derniers détails.

« Vous allez l'air d'être bons amis tous les deux, continua Iruka, vous n'arrêtez pas de vous voir. »

« On est de la même promo, prétexta Kakashi, on se connait depuis qu'on est gosse. »

« De la même promo ? répéta Iruka en remettant un peu de riz dans le pot. Ca veut dire que vous étiez dans la même classe à l'académie, c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça. »

« Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer, reprit le jeune homme après un silence, qu'elle était vraiment très belle. Bien sûr, à toi, ça n'a pas dû sauter aux yeux… »

« Et pourquoi ça ne me sauterait pas aux yeux ? », rétorqua abruptement Kakashi.

« Eh bien, bredouilla Iruka tout en triturant le sachet d'épices qu'il venait de prendre entre ses doigts, tu sais bien… Parce que tu es… »

« Une pédale ? », compléta l'autre sans le laisser finir.

« Quoi ? Non ! J'allais dire : homosexuel. »

Il se retourna, posant le sachet récalcitrant sur le plan de travail.

« Quel besoin as-tu d'être vulgaire, tout de suite ? »

« Je suis passé de 'monstre' à 'homosexuel', insista l'autre. Y a du progrès ! »

« Mais tu vas arrêter avec ça ! Je sortais du coma, je te rappelle ! Tu pourrais admettre que c'était une nouvelle difficile à avaler à ce moment-là ! Mais je me suis fait à l'idée, je te ferai dire. Est-ce que j'ai fait la moindre remarque à ce sujet depuis ma sortie ? Non ! Alors, lâche-moi, maintenant ! »

Kakashi, toujours renfrogné, croisa les bras contre sa poitrine.

« J'ai toujours trouvé que Kurenai était très belle, reprit-il. Et je ne suis pas vraiment 'homosexuel' : je joue des deux côtés de la barrière au cas où ça t'intéresserait… »

Iruka s'accroupit, cherchant un accessoire dans un placard sous l'évier. Il ne savait pas vraiment si ça l'intéressait.

« Alors, poursuivit-il en farfouillant entre les poêles, si tu aimes les filles aussi… Avec Kurenai… Tu as dit que tu la trouvais belle… Il ne s'est jamais rien passé ? »

Kakashi eut un léger mouvement de recul : un truc avec Kurenai ? Quelle idée bizarre !

« Kurenai a toujours été réservée. », expliqua-t-il.

« Réservée ? répéta Iruka. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Elle était timide ?»

« Non, pas timide, réservée. D'aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, on n'a jamais eu le droit d'approcher Kurenai. Asuma nous aurait tués, rien que pour avoir jeté un regard sur elle… »

« Asuma ? »

« Un bon ami, il a aimé Kurenai dès qu'il l'a vue. On devait être en élémentaire… », se rappela le jounin.

« Oh, donc, si je comprends bien, en fait, Kurenai est prise. Elle est en couple avec cet Asuma, c'est ça ? »

Kakashi haussa les épaules.

« Il est mort, y'a plus de quatre ans de ça. »

Iruka se redressa subitement, sans avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

« Je suis désolé, je t'embête avec mes questions… »

« Ca va. En plus, ils ont eu le temps de faire un gosse. C'est pas si souvent que ça arrive… »

Iruka hésita. Mais il osa finalement reprendre le cours de sa pensée.

« Tu as dit que ça faisait quatre ans mais elle est encore jeune… et belle… Elle pourrait refaire sa vie. Et vous vous entendez bien, tu passes tes soirées chez elle et… enfin… tu viens de me dire que tu aimais aussi les filles… »

Kakashi laissa volontairement Iruka s'embrouiller dans ses sous-entendus. Quand il cessa de parler, il attendit encore quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Ca t'arrangerait, hein ? Que je me tape Kurenai ? Ca règlerait tous tes problèmes : tu ne m'aurais plus sur les bras. »

« Je dis simplement que vous êtes encore jeunes, tous les deux, que vous pourriez refaire vos vies et… »

« Kurenai ne refera jamais sa vie, interrompit froidement Kakashi. Et c'est pour ça qu'on aime se voir, tous les deux. Je suis un des seuls types qu'elle peut fréquenter sans avoir à craindre un plan drague foireux. Les autres, elle ne les supporte pas. Parce qu'elle aime toujours Asuma. Tout comme moi, je… ».

Il s'arrêta, secoua la tête.

« Elle m'en veut à mort en ce moment, se reprit-il, elle comprend pas pourquoi on ne s'est pas encore remis ensemble. »

« Comment ça, 'pas encore' ? s'insurgea Iruka. Tu as bien conscience que ça n'arrivera jamais ? »

« Ouais, admit Kakashi. J'ai bien compris. C'est bien pour ça qu'elle est furieuse. Parce que je me fais une raison. Elle trouve que je gâche ma chance, qu'elle se serait mieux débrouillée si c'était Asuma… »

De nouveau, il s'arrêta. Le reste de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge.

« Je vais être en retard. », poursuivit-il d'une voix faussement neutre.

Il se redressa et s'avança vers le plan de travail en effleurant le bras d'Iruka au passage. Il s'empara du sachet d'épices que son compagnon n'était pas parvenu à ouvrir et le déchira sans même y penser.

« N'oublie pas de rajouter du poivre, conseilla-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie. Tu as tendance à oublier et ton plat est fade, après. »

La porte claqua et Iruka se retrouva seul dans la cuisine, vaguement nauséeux. Il n'y avait pas que les plats qu'il préparait qui lui paraissaient fades, sa vie entière l'était.

 **~/~/~**

Ca avait sonné à la porte.

Iruka avait immédiatement levé les yeux vers l'horloge murale : il était plus de vingt-et-une heures. C'était tard pour une visite.

Il s'était retourné vers Kakashi qui lui avait fait signe d'aller ouvrir. Il partait en mission le lendemain matin et Iruka devait s'habituer à se débrouiller seul et à ne plus avoir peur des portes qui sonnent.

Dès qu'il eut tourné la poignée, il aperçut le charmant visage de Kurenai. Il ouvrit plus grand et, alors qu'il allait la saluer, il vit qu'elle n'était pas seule. Un enfant gesticulait gentiment sur son flanc alors qu'un sac en tissu, porté en bandoulière, reposait sur la hanche opposée de la kunoïchi.

« Bonsoir Iruka. », débuta-t-elle, souriante.

« Tu viens voir Kakashi ? », abrégea le jeune homme.

« On ne peut rien te cacher. »

Il ouvrit la porte en grand et la laissa passer. Kakashi, de sa cuisine, fronça son sourcil.

« Un problème ? », interrogea-t-il, immédiatement.

Le début officiel de la mission était dans quelques heures. Ils avaient tout passé en revue, pourtant.

« Un détail imprévu plutôt, nuança Kurenai. Il va falloir que tu viennes avec moi. Je t'en dirai plus en chemin. »

« Et la petite ? », demanda le jounin en toisant l'enfant qui babillait.

« La petite, oui, justement. »

Elle se tourna vers Iruka et reprit la parole dans un sourire gêné.

« La nourrice n'est pas disponible à cette heure-ci. Je me demandais… Iruka… Si tu voudrais bien… Elle est très sage, hein, je t'assure. »

Il comprit et se gratta la cicatrice avant de croiser les bras.

« Mais… je ne sais pas m'occuper d'un enfant. »

« Oh, tu l'as déjà fait souvent ! Et il n'y aura pas grand-chose à faire. Elle ne va probablement faire que dormir. Au besoin, je t'ai amené son sac : y a tout ce qu'il faut dedans… S'il te plaît, Iruka, ça me rendrait vraiment service… »

Il se figea une seconde. Il lui semblait bien que c'était la première fois de sa nouvelle vie qu'on lui demandait de l'aide. Lui qui passait son temps à se reposer sur les autres, ça le changeait.

« D'accord. », accepta-t-il, tout de même un peu hésitant.

L'enfant lui fut tendue et elle s'agrippa à lui dans un geste reflexe. C'était un poids chaud autour de son épaule et de son torse. Il trouva la sensation étrange : ce petit cœur qui palpitait contre le sien. Il observa les grands yeux de l'enfant penchée sur lui, des yeux marron qui n'étaient pas ceux de Kurenai.

« Tu n'as qu'à la coucher sur le canapé : j'ai mis un coussin et sa couverture dans le sac. »

Elle déposa un baiser rapide sur le front de sa fille et, déjà, elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, Kakashi la suivant d'un pas traînant.

Quand la porte claqua, Iruka se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait même pas le nom de sa nouvelle petite protégée.

 **~/~/~**

« Un détail imprévu ? s'énervait déjà Kakashi alors qu'ils n'étaient encore qu'à quelques mètre de son appartement. Comment peut-il y avoir un détail imprévu ? Nous avons tout répété ! Nous avons tout planifié ! »

Ils venaient de tourner au coin de la rue. Kurenai s'arrêta, se retourna, eut un maigre sourire.

« Non, pas tout. Mais si ça peut te consoler, c'était parfaitement implanifiable… »

Kakashi fronça le sourcil mais n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer : on venait de l'attraper par l'arrière et des bras le serraient beaucoup trop fort. Il se dégagea, se retourna, prit une position défensive. Il n'eut besoin que d'un coup d'œil, toutefois, pour se relâcher. Une tornade de cheveux mal coupés, de dents éclatantes et de combinaison verte lui faisait face.

Une main tomba sur son épaule.

« Mon cher rival, brailla une voix tonitruante, nous revoilà enfin réunis ! »

Kakashi resta immobile un instant, admirant d'un œil heureux ce cher ami si longtemps éloigné. Il se reprit rapidement, cependant, retrouvant son masque dormeur et calant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Yo Gai, répondit-il avec mollesse. Tu étais parti ? »

La pose grandiloquente de Gai se brisa en même temps que ses espérances. Les yeux subitement baignés de larmes, il se jeta au col de son ami.

« Mais pourquoi tu fais toujours ça ? », se lamenta-t-il.

« Faire quoi ? », interrogea Kakashi d'une voix feignant parfaitement l'innocence.

Gai en tomba à la renverse de dépit alors que Kurenai retenait péniblement un éclat de rire.

« Bon, les comiques, les interrompit-elle, il serait temps de parler boulot. »

« C'est lui, le détail imprévu ? », demanda le jounin comme s'il était un peu déçu.

« Je te signale, Kakashi, que Gai a abandonné sa mission longue durée de rang S pour être des nôtres… »

L'autre acquiesça, reprenant son sérieux. Gai s'était relevé, la face maintenant parfaitement neutre et concentrée.

« Tu ne devais pas protéger un ambassadeur du Pays de l'Herbe durant tout son séjour diplomatique ? », s'enquit Kakashi.

« Si. Mais le congrès de l'Alliance de je-ne-sais-plus-quoi est passé. Le risque d'assassinat sur sa personne est donc retombé au niveau trois. Tsunade-sama m'a autorisé à rentrer et m'a fait remplacer par Tenten et Hinata. Ca devrait bien se passer. »

Kakashi opina mais il savait que Gai détestait au plus haut point abandonner des missions en cours de route. Son professionnalisme sans faille le lui interdisait. Le cœur du jounin se serra.

« Gai, le prévint-il, ça promet d'être une mission… hum… salissante. Et je sais bien que ça va à l'encontre de tes principes. Ne te sens pas obligé, pour une raison obscure, de nous accompagner. Nous sommes déjà nombreux et… »

« Tu sais, l'interrompit Gai, quand Lee est entré à l'académie, tout le monde se moquait de lui. »

Kakashi s'arrêta à son tour, baissa la tête et se passa la main sur la nuque.

« Je sais, oui. »

« Y a eu qu'un seul professeur, un seul, pour accepter dans sa classe un gamin qui ne possédait pas de chakra… »

« Je sais. »

« Alors, tu sais aussi que je vais venir avec toi. Et si je dois les tenir pendant que tu les interroges, je le ferai. Et ça ne m'empêchera pas de dormir. »

Il mentait. Aussi fortes que soient ses motivations, Kakashi savait que Gai désapprouvait toute forme de violence gratuite.

« Il restait justement une place dans mon équipe. », accepta-t-il cependant parce qu'il savait bien qu'il serait inutile d'essayer de le raisonner.

Gai sourit. Un sourire inhabituel, à taille humaine. Il tendit la main et Kakashi la serra sans chercher à faire des vannes.

« Alors, c'est réglé ? », conclut Kurenai.

« C'est réglé. », confirma Kakashi.

« Bien, relança-t-elle, allons boire un coup maintenant. »

 **~/~/~**

Au début, elle s'était simplement contentée de dormir et Iruka avait retenu sa respiration de peur de la réveiller. Il était allé se faire un thé dans la cuisine mais était revenu dans le salon observer cet être étrange et miniature. Il n'avait pas encore côtoyé d'enfants depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital et il se demanda comment l'on pouvait manipuler de si petites personnes sans briser à coup sûr leurs membres minuscules.

Au bout d'une heure, elle se mit à marmotter dans son sommeil, puis à gigoter. Bientôt, elle poussa sa couverture, geignit et se frotta les yeux avant de les ouvrir. Elle se redressa et contempla le lieu où elle se trouvait avant de se fixer sur Iruka qui, lui-même, la dévisageait, terrifié. Ils se considérèrent en silence quelques secondes avant que la petite ne se mette à baragouiner dans cette langue étrange qui est celle des bambins. Iruka tenta de comprendre, se rapprochant et s'asseyant par terre, près du canapé. Il ne déchiffrait rien à cet imbroglio de mots mâchés ou mal prononcés.

Cela ne devait pas être une urgence, cependant, car elle ne pleurait pas. Elle était même très calme et comme Iruka était maintenant à sa hauteur près du canapé, elle attrapa sa tête pour jouer avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux devenus longs. Cela sembla lui plaire car elle se mit à sourire. Iruka n'osa pas bouger, il tendit le bras tout en gardant la tête immobile pour récupérer le sac laissé par Kurenai. Il tâta à l'aveugle, sa tête étant trop loin du sac, et sortit finalement une peluche en forme de singe. Quand la petite le vit, elle cessa immédiatement de s'intéresser aux cheveux d'Iruka pour tendre ses bras vers son jouet.

Iruka se tourna vers elle et vint agiter la peluche devant ses yeux, lui faisant faire coucou de la main.

« Salut, commença-t-il en déguisant sa voix, est-ce que tu veux jouer avec moi ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'enfant gazouilla avant d'éclater de rire et continua de tendre ses mains potelées vers le jeune homme.

 **~/~/~**

Assis dans le parc, ils avaient pas mal picolé. Ils avaient tout expliqué à Gai qui, comme à chaque fois qu'il était sur une mission importante, s'était montré sérieux et investi. En moins d'une heure, il était au parfum.

« Et si on parlait d'autre chose ? », avait proposé Kurenai.

Les deux autres l'avaient regardée un peu intrigués. Il y avait belle lurette que Kakashi n'avait pas parlé d'autre chose.

« Comme quoi ? », demanda-t-il.

Elle sourit en regardant Gai.

« D'histoires de cœur, par exemple. Gai a fait une touche pendant sa mission longue durée. Je m'étonne qu'il ne t'en ait pas encore parlé… »

Gai approuva par un sourire intensif mais un peu forcé.

« Oh ? réagit Kakashi, étonné. Une touche ? Et comment il s'appelle ? »

Le sourire de Kurenai s'élargit alors que Gai faisait non de la tête.

« Tu devrais savoir, depuis le temps, mon cher rival, que je ne mange pas de ce pain-là. »

« Et pourquoi le saurais-je, très cher ? », répartit Kakashi, étonné.

« Eh bien, c'est évident. Si, tout comme toi, j'appréciais la gent masculine, tu aurais déjà partagé ma couche depuis longtemps. »

« C'est évident, en effet, apprécia Kakashi. Mais alors, puisque les garçons ne sont pas ta tasse de thé, comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas encore partagé la couche de Kurenai ? »

« J'ai trop de respect pour Asuma pour tenter de le remplacer auprès de Kurenai, expliqua immédiatement Gai. C'est la seule raison qui m'empêche de faire d'une femme aussi splendide une de mes nouvelles conquêtes… »

« Il est sûr que je te serais tombée dans les bras, Gai, si Asuma n'avait pas existé… », l'encouragea Kurenai tout en échangeant un regard complice avec Kakashi.

Ils soupçonnaient tous les deux Gai d'être toujours vierge. Il lui arrivait parfois de parler de « rencontres » ou de « conquêtes » qu'il aurait faites mais ils avaient toujours le sentiment que ces événements ne se déroulaient que dans sa tête.

Bien sûr, Gai n'était pas beau. Mais ça n'avait jamais empêché quiconque, surtout chez les ninjas, d'avoir des liaisons. Il était surtout immature sur ce point, pas vraiment fini. Les choses de l'amour avaient pour lui quelque chose d'angoissant, il se refusait à sauter le pas. Si Kakashi avait voulu être méchant, il lui aurait été facile de démontrer l'inexpérience de son ami en la matière mais il respectait cette sorte de naïveté qui émanait de lui. Parce que lui-même avait perdu son innocence trop tôt. Et que le sexe n'avait été pour lui, pendant très longtemps, que jeu de pouvoir et besoin fonctionnel. Il lui avait fallu Iruka pour comprendre que cela pouvait représenter autre chose. Pour Gai, au contraire, le sexe n'était considéré que comme l'aboutissement d'une relation idéale. Or, la femme parfaite que le jounin attendait n'arriverait jamais et Gai s'obstinait donc à vivre dans ses fantasmes.

Il leur avait raconté sa « touche » qui ne consistait, finalement, qu'en une banale conversation autour d'un verre un soir d'ennui. Bien sûr, selon Gai, c'était le début d'une relation passionnée mais impossible car la jeune femme était déjà prise et il avait préféré s'effacer plutôt que de briser un ménage pour une unique nuit de folie.

Kakashi et Kurenai l'avaient félicité pour son sens des responsabilités et Gai s'était mis à parler de Lee.

« Je crois, s'enthousiasma Gai, je crois que mon Lee est devenu un homme pendant mon absence. »

Ca, c'était possible. Lee, pour le coup, était bien moins asexué que son maître.

« Oh, reprit Kakashi, mais c'est super ça ! Et comment s'appelle son petit copain ? »

Gai fronça les sourcils de mécontentement alors que le visage de Kurenai s'orna d'un franc sourire.

 **~/~/~**

Ils avaient joué plus d'une heure dans des gazouillements et des éclats de rire qui avaient tué le silence habituel de cet appartement sinistre. Iruka avait presque été déçu quand les mouvements de la petite avaient perdu de leur entrain et qu'elle s'était remise à se frotter les yeux.

Il l'avait couchée de nouveau, plaçant son singe en peluche dans ses bras. Il avait relevé la couverture, l'avait bordée et, imitant Kurenai, avait déposé un baiser sur son front. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus à la petite pour s'endormir instantanément. Iruka s'était rassis par terre, appuyant son dos contre le bas du canapé. Il pouvait parfaitement voir l'enfant dormir et était prêt à intervenir au moindre problème.

Ses paupières, à lui aussi, devinrent lourdes.

 **~/~/~**

Ce fut un éclat de rire étouffé provenant du dehors qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Il papillonna péniblement des yeux. Son sommeil se faisait moins lourd ces derniers temps mais il lui était tout de même très difficile de se réveiller.

La porte s'ouvrit et il comprit que plusieurs personnes venaient d'entrer dans l'appartement. Il se hissa lourdement sur le canapé, les yeux encore à demi-fermés.

« Ca s'est bien passé ? », chuchota Kurenai, les yeux un peu plus pétillants que quand elle était sortie.

Iruka acquiesça tout en se frottant les paupières.

« Elle a été très sage. », apprécia-t-il.

« Oui, elle est toujours très sage avec toi. »

Il ne répondit rien mais fut intérieurement piqué qu'on le compare encore et toujours à son autre lui.

La jeune femme s'avança vers le canapé et admira sa progéniture une seconde. Iruka en profita pour remettre les quelques jouets qui trainaient dans le sac laissé par Kurenai.

« C'était une chouette soirée. », résuma cette dernière, les yeux toujours rivés sur son enfant.

« C'est vrai. », apprécia Kakashi qui était resté en retrait près de la porte.

Gai n'avait pas voulu passer. Il n'était pas prêt à se confronter à cet Iruka qui ne le connaissait pas. Il préférait se concentrer sur l'ancien Iruka, celui qu'ils allaient bientôt venger.

Le retour de son ami avait fait beaucoup de bien au moral de Kakashi. Si leurs rapports étaient toujours empreints d'une certaine comédie, il n'en restait pas moins vrai qu'ils s'admiraient beaucoup. Gai s'avérait, en outre, être un soutien sans faille à chaque fois que Kakashi avait une tuile. Et Kakashi en avait eu beaucoup.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Kurenai qui venait de prendre sa petite dans ses bras. Cette dernière ne se réveilla que le temps de s'agripper au cou de sa mère. Iruka avait rangé couverture et coussin dans le sac en tissu et était en train de passer la bandoulière par-dessus la tête de la jeune femme.

Kurenai allait pour la première fois quitter son enfant pour une mission longue et dangereuse et elle n'avait pas passé sa dernière soirée à la cajoler mais à les distraire Gai et lui, à les convaincre de parler d'autre chose que de l'impasse sentimentale dans laquelle il se trouvait. L'espace d'une heure ou deux, Kakashi avait un peu oublié à quel point sa situation personnelle était à chier et il s'était senti plus léger.

Iruka était en train de caresser la raide chevelure de la petite. Il avait les yeux fatigués mais contents. Lui aussi avait eu une bonne soirée.

Le jeune homme raccompagna Kurenai jusqu'à la porte, se rapprochant du même coup de Kakashi. La kunoïchi les salua une dernière fois, jetant un regard appuyé à Kakashi, son futur chef d'équipe. Alors qu'elle allait sortir, Iruka la retint timidement.

« En fait, osa-t-il, si tu as besoin… Une autre fois… Pour ta fille... Je veux bien. »

Elle eut un sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, si j'ai besoin, tu seras mon premier choix. J'étais sûre que vous continueriez à vous entendre à merveille. »

Il acquiesça mais ne manqua pas le nouveau regard, plus ferme, qu'elle posa sur Kakashi. Ce dernier fit mine de rien remarquer mais la petite démonstration de Kurenai le touchait. Il ne l'avait pas vue venir, en plus, mais c'était vrai qu'Iruka avait toujours adoré cette gamine… Et apparemment, ça continuait.

Quand ils furent de nouveau seuls, ils semblèrent se rendre compte de leur proximité. Elle ne leur avait pas semblé aussi gênante en présence d'une tierce personne. Ils se reculèrent imperceptiblement et au bout de quelques secondes d'un silence inconfortable, Kakashi se dirigea finalement vers le fauteuil de bureau où il déposait à la va vite, tous les matins, sa couette et son oreiller. Il allait installer le tout sur le canapé quand Iruka s'interposa.

« J'ai réfléchi, annonça-t-il abruptement, et je crois que ce soir, tu devrais prendre la chambre. »

« Tu as besoin de repos, rétorqua immédiatement Kakashi, c'est hors de question. »

Il avança son oreiller vers le canapé mais Iruka s'en empara.

« Tu pars en mission demain, insista-t-il, et tu vas risquer ta vie. Moi, je vais passer une journée à ne rien faire et je pourrais même piquer un petit roupillon dans l'après-midi, si je veux. Donc, tu prends la chambre. S'il te plait. »

Kakashi soupira. C'était à lui de veiller sur Iruka. Pas l'inverse.

« C'est ta soirée garde d'enfant qui t'a fait virer mère-poule ? »

« Pas du tout. J'y pensais déjà avant. En fait, c'est simplement logique… »

Le jounin acquiesça.

« Si tu insistes… »

« J'insiste. »

Il abdiqua, tendant sa couette à Iruka.

« Je vais la mettre sur le lit, reprit ce dernier. Avec ton oreiller. En attendant, tu peux prendre la salle de bain, si tu veux. J'irai après. Laisse-moi simplement cinq minutes, le temps que je te change les draps… »

Il disparaissait déjà dans le couloir menant à la chambre. Kakashi le suivit de l'œil.

Bien sûr, c'était une pensée qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'énoncer à voix haute mais il aurait franchement préféré qu'Iruka ne lui change pas les draps.


	13. Service actif

**Titre :** _L'Un à l'autre inconnus_ **  
Auteur :** Sigognac  
 **Genre :** Romance + Hurt / Comfort

 **Rating** **:** M  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Service actif**

« Lee est venu m'apporter les courses. J'ai déjeuné. J'ai lu un peu puis je me suis endormi. Pas longtemps. Après, j'ai fait mes exercices de mémorisation… »

« Pourquoi Lee vous fait-il les courses ? », l'interrompit Shizune, réalisant qu'un événement nouveau s'était glissé dans la routine de son patient.

Iruka hésita avant de répondre :

« Parce que je n'aime pas sortir. Je croise trop de gens qui me reconnaissent. »

« Et personne d'autre que Lee ne peut s'en charger ? »

Iruka se pinça les lèvres, un brin agacé. Il voyait bien _qui_ Shizune pointait du doigt avec sa question.

« Kakashi le lui a demandé. Il le fait lui-même, normalement, mais il est absent actuellement. »

Le stylo de Shizune resta figé dans l'air et elle prit une mine affectée.

« Kakashi est absent ? »

« Parti en mission. Je sais même pas quand il revient. »

Elle opina, notant quelque chose d'enfin un peu intéressant dans son carnet.

« Mais vous devez le savoir, reprit froidement Iruka, puisque vous êtes le bras droit de l'actuel Hokage. Quel intérêt de me poser des questions dont vous avez déjà la réponse et de feindre la surprise ? »

Elle resta mutique le temps de se composer une face plus professionnelle.

« Je vous pose très souvent des questions dont j'ai déjà la réponse, précisa-t-elle, c'est une technique courante en matière d'analyse. »

« Si vous le dîtes... »

Ils se jaugèrent une seconde et elle comprit qu'une fois encore, ça allait être à elle de relancer leur conversation.

« Or, donc, Kakashi est absent. »

Elle aurait vraiment préféré que ce soit Iruka qui mette lui-même ce sujet sur le tapis.

« Oui. »

Décidément, il ne voulait pas l'aider. Elle allait devoir le guider. Mais ça n'avait pas la même valeur si c'était elle qui initiait cette discussion.

« Et quels changements cette absence provoque-t-elle dans votre environnement ? »

« C'est plus silencieux. »

Elle écrivit une nouvelle ligne dans son carnet pour se donner une contenance mais elle ne put s'empêcher de donner son avis, ce qu'elle n'était pas censée faire…

« Plus silencieux ? C'est tout ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je dois m'occuper de la maison tout seul, aussi, et je n'ai pas à attendre pour aller dans la salle de bain. »

Elle fut incapable de se retenir.

« Iruka, vous ne me parlez que de fonctionnement, là. Moi, je vous parle de sentiments, d'émotions. Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait que Kakashi soit absent ? »

« Pas grand-chose. J'ai un peu moins de temps libre… »

Il répondait encore à côté. Elle se demanda s'il ne le faisait pas exprès.

« Mais vous ne ressentez rien ? Je sais pas, moi ! Du manque ? Ou de l'inquiétude ? »

Il secoua négativement de la tête.

« C'est juste un homme avec lequel je dois cohabiter le temps de ma convalescence. Voilà, c'est comme ça que je le prends. A dire vrai, j'éprouve plus de contentement à vous voir, vous, deux fois par semaine qu'à le voir, lui, tous les matins. »

Elle n'aima pas le tour que prenait la conversation mais elle n'eut pas le temps de tenter un changement de sujet.

« D'ailleurs, poursuivit-il, j'aimerais assez vous voir plus souvent. »

« Deux séances par semaine, c'est déjà conséquent. », répondit-elle, trop rapidement.

« Non, rectifia-t-il. Je voulais dire : en dehors de ce bureau. Mais vous aviez très bien compris. »

Elle avait compris, oui. Et elle avait vu, aussi, cette manière un peu intime qu'il avait de lui parler et ces quelques sourires que, parfois, il lui adressait. Il cherchait une complicité qu'elle n'arrivait pas totalement à lui refuser. Parce que c'était Iruka-sensei. Et qu'elle, comme tous les autres, ne rêvait que de l'aider à aller mieux.

Elle était parvenue à se convaincre qu'elle devait imaginer le comportement parfois « charmeur » qu'il adoptait parce qu'il n'allait jamais réellement loin. Il se contentait de faire un compliment de temps en temps. Mais là…

Là, ils avaient un problème.

« Iruka, je suis votre médecin…. »

« Alors, cessez d'être mon médecin. Je ne suis pas sûr que cette analyse m'aide beaucoup, de toute façon… »

Elle chercha à ne pas se sentir vexée. C'était vrai que cette psychothérapie ne menait nulle part. Avec Iruka, pour le moment, ça ne fonctionnait pas.

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple et vous le savez. »

« Quelles difficultés ça crée ? reprit-il, l'air faussement naïf. Expliquez-moi. »

« Vous le savez bien… »

« Quoi ? Je sais quoi ? »

« Que vous êtes… »

« Je regarde les filles ! l'interrompit-il, criant à moitié. Depuis mon réveil, je ne regarde que les filles ! Je trouve d'ailleurs que l'amie de Kakashi, Kurenai, est vraiment très belle. Et vous, vous aussi, je vous trouve jolie. Pas le même genre mais… Depuis le premier jour, je vous trouve jolie. Alors que Kakashi ou les autres, d'ailleurs, hein, pas que lui, les hommes en général, je ne les regarde pas ! »

Elle chercha à le contredire mais il insista :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je devrais forcément l'être encore ? Ce n'est pas parce que, une fois, dans une autre vie, j'ai été avec un homme… Enfin, c'est vous le médecin ! Ca ne change jamais ce genre de choses ? »

Si, bien sûr que ça pouvait changer. Tout était possible. Mais elle ne pouvait l'admettre, c'était l'encourager.

« C'est sociétal. », expliqua-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle développa :

« Votre connaissance du monde qui vous entoure est encore très incomplète. Or, ce que vous constatez pour le moment, c'est que les hommes vont avec les femmes. Mis à part vous-même, vous n'avez pas d'exemple contraire. Donc vous adoptez un comportement mimétique : vous faites ce que votre observation de la société vous dicte de faire, ce qui explique que vous regardiez des femmes. Cela ne veut pas dire que vous n'êtes pas… »

Elle ne savait pas comment l'annoncer mais ça sortit finalement comme une évidence.

« Iruka, vous aimez les garçons. »

Il la toisa, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je crois pas, non. »

Elle s'obstina.

« Et plus que les garçons, vraiment, vous aimez Kakashi. »

« Encore moins. »

Elle soupira, regardant son carnet.

« Peut-être que vous n'en avez plus conscience… »

« Ou que ce n'est plus d'actualité. »

« Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit-elle, tout le monde ici vous considère presque comme 'marié' avec Kakashi. Et personne n'acceptera jamais de vous voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tout comme, d'ailleurs, personne n'acceptera jamais d'être ce quelqu'un d'autre… »

« En somme, s'emporta Iruka, aucune femme ne voudra jamais de moi parce que je suis la propriété d'un homme que je connais à peine ? Et mon opinion à moi, hein, elle compte pour rien ? J'ai pas choisi cette vie ! J'ai pas choisi ce type ! Et le seul choix que j'ai fait depuis mon réveil, c'est de vous proposer de sortir avec moi ! Et même ça, ça m'est interdit ? Mais merde, à la fin ! Je suis une vraie personne, avec un vrai cerveau ! Je n'appartiens pas à Kakashi et si je veux fréquenter quelqu'un d'autre, personne ne devrait pouvoir m'en empêcher ! Je ne dois rien à ce gars ! »

Cette dernière phrase tourna dans l'esprit de Shizune. Il ne lui devait rien ? Vraiment ? Elle s'imagina, l'espace d'une seconde, ce que Kakashi devait être en train de faire pendant qu'ils discutaient tranquillement dans son bureau et elle trouva la tirade indignée d'Iruka ridicule et ingrate. Elle réalisa cependant qu'elle était elle-même injuste car Iruka ignorait ce qui se tramait derrière son dos. Il ne voyait les choses que sous son angle à lui, un angle étriqué et un peu égoïste.

« Kakashi ou non, je ne pourrais de toute façon pas sortir avec vous. Cela ternirait ma réputation. Les médecins ne fréquentent pas leurs patients, surtout ceux qu'ils ont en thérapie… »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« C'est un cas d'école : vous nous faites un transfert. »

« Un transfert ? »

« Vous confondez la relation médecin-patient à celle d'amant-amante. Vous avez l'impression que nous sommes proches parce que nous parlons beaucoup tous les deux mais c'est en fait mon travail de vous écouter… »

« Sauf que j'étais attiré par vous bien avant que nous ne commencions nos séances. »

« Oui, c'est pour cette raison que je parlerai d'un double transfert : je suis la première personne que vous avez vue à votre réveil. De nombreuses études tendent à montrer qu'il se tisse une relation privilégiée entre les victimes de coma et la personne qui est présente au moment de leur réveil. Je suis un peu comme une seconde mère. »

« Je vous assure que non. »

« Et je vous assure que si. Une éventuelle relation entre nous ne pourrait pas fonctionner car elle se fonderait sur des bases malsaines. Je suis désolée. »

Iruka resta silencieux une seconde, un peu pris au dépourvu.

« Vous, vous avez l'art et la manière de rembarrer les gens… »

Elle se leva subitement et il se sentit obligé de faire de même.

« Je crois que nous pouvons dire que cette séance est arrivée à son terme. Nous nous revoyons la semaine prochaine ? »

Elle eut un sourire forcé et il sortit de son bureau sans lui répondre.

 **~/~/~**

Il voulut s'aider de ses cartes plastifiées pour retrouver le chemin de son appartement mais l'énervement l'empêcha de se concentrer correctement.

De son point de vue, ces séances d'analyse avec Shizune n'avaient jamais eu une grande utilité. Mais c'était un bon moyen de prendre l'air et ça lui permettait de discuter en toute tranquillité avec une jolie fille. Kakashi absent pour un moment, il avait pensé que c'était le bon moment pour l'inviter à sortir. Bien sûr, il s'attendait à un refus mais plus que le rejet, c'était surtout les raisons invoquées par la jeune femme qui l'exaspéraient.

Shizune avait sorti tous les prétextes possibles et imaginables pour lui dire non alors qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle lui explique simplement qu'il ne lui plaisait pas. Il se trouvait laid et c'était une jolie fille : ça lui aurait paru plus logique.

Qu'elle remette Kakashi et sa supposée homosexualité sur le tapis l'avaient beaucoup dérangé. Pourquoi tout le monde s'obstinait-il à lui dire comment se comporter et surtout qui aimer ? Qui ça regardait, mis à part lui ?

Il longeait la rue principale, sa carte sous les yeux et il arriva à un embranchement. Il vérifia que la boutique de masques étaient bien présente à sa gauche et constata que s'il tournait de ce côté, il atteindrait les sources d'eau chaude sans trop de difficultés. Il avait besoin de se détendre, ça pouvait être une solution. Il hésita : pour rentrer chez lui, c'était tout droit. Et s'il croisait des gens qui le connaissaient aux bains ? Nu, ce serait encore plus embarrassant que d'habitude.

La perspective de simplement rentrer à l'appartement et de s'ennuyer le reste de l'après-midi ne lui paraissait néanmoins pas plus attirante. Il soupira, poursuivant finalement tout droit. Les changements dans son emploi du temps lui faisaient trop peur. Il continua d'avancer tout en se reprochant sa faiblesse et remarqua une grande échoppe sur son côté droit.

De quoi lui avait parlé Shizune, déjà ? D'une histoire de « transfert » ? Il s'était demandé si elle n'avait pas inventé le terme pour trouver une bonne excuse supplémentaire…

Il vérifia sur sa carte : oui, le bâtiment était bien une librairie. Il respira un grand coup et se décida à entrer dans le magasin. Il avait noté, parce que Kakashi le lui avait dit, qu'il affectionnait beaucoup les livres. Il était donc sûr d'être déjà venu ici. Il lui semblait même se rappeler que c'était à cet endroit que ses élèves venaient acheter leurs manuels.

Il se mit sur le côté, pénétrant dans un rayon sans y prendre garde, il voulait simplement ne pas être remarqué. Il leva le nez et lut ce qui était inscrit sur le panneau : « géographie ». C'était pas franchement un domaine qui l'intéressait...

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Un vendeur au sourire hystérique lui faisait face. La vache, il avait un troisième œil, ce type, ou quoi ? Comment avait-il fait pour le voir arriver ?

« Oh, Iruka-sensei ! Je ne vous avais pas reconnu ! »

Iruka eut une mimique figée. Il ne savait toujours pas comment réagir dans ce genre de cas.

« Ah, bien sûr, repartit le jeune homme, vous ne devez pas vous souvenir de moi… Je n'ai pas été dans votre classe très longtemps. »

Iruka écarquilla les yeux, mi-étonné, mi-soulagé. Il observa d'un peu plus près son vis-à-vis : il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans.

« Tu es un ancien élève à moi ? », tenta-t-il.

« Oui ! Enfin, juste pour le stage pratique auquel on doit participer avant l'examen genin. Vous étiez mon instructeur. Ca n'a malheureusement pas suffi… »

« Tu n'as pas eu ton examen si je comprends bien ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Bah, on ne peut pas tous passer genin, c'est la vie. J'étais nul, de toute façon, je m'en rends bien compte maintenant. »

« Et ton prénom, c'est quoi déjà ? »

« Oh oui, pardon : Aryuu. »

« Aryuu, mentit Iruka, bien sûr. Je suis désolé, j'ai eu tellement d'élèves… »

« Je comprends bien, sensei, faut pas vous faire de la bile pour ça. »

« Et alors, maintenant, tu travailles ici ? »

« Oui, comme tout apprenti qui ne peut terminer sa formation, l'administration de Konoha m'a fait rentrer dans une classe civile. Il s'est avéré que j'avais un faible pour la littérature alors, je me suis retrouvé à être apprenti-libraire ! Enfin, ça ne fait que deux mois que je suis là et je suis encore en période d'essai. Avant, j'étais à Hinanjo. C'est sûr que dans les grandes villes, les librairies sont plus nombreuses et importantes mais j'avais vraiment envie de revenir à Konoha… Alors, quand j'ai appris qu'un poste se libérait, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion ! Le choix de livres n'est pas aussi varié ici mais comme j'ai une petite formation académique, je peux aussi bien renseigner les civils que les ninjas. En plus, j'ai de la famille originaire du Pays de la Foudre, je connais les coutumes de là-bas et les ninjas de Kumo ont tellement d'argent qu'ils ne savent plus quoi en faire… Autant vous dire que je leur donne des conseils quand ils se pointent ici ! »

« Oui, oui, interrompit Iruka, cernant assez facilement le personnage, je constate que tu aimes toujours autant parler, Aryuu… »

« Ah, ça y'est ! Vous vous rappelez ! Oui, bah, désolé, on se refait pas ! Mais, vous savez, c'est plutôt une qualité dans le commerce. Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Vous venez réserver des manuels pour vos élèves ? Vous vous y prenez drôlement en avance. »

« Non, ça n'a rien à voir… C'est pour moi. J'avais envie de me cultiver un peu. Vous avez des livres sur la psychologie, ici ? »

Le jeune homme lui demanda plus de précisions, l'emmena au bon endroit, feuilleta avec lui quelques ouvrages. Iruka se décida pour quelques titres. Personne d'autre n'était dans la boutique, Iruka se retrouvait à être le seul client d'Aryuu et il fut surpris de prendre du plaisir à être en sa compagnie. Le jeune homme était parti longtemps, ne savait rien de son histoire, ne s'étonnait pas de sa piètre mémoire.

Il fut presque déçu quand il se retrouva dans la rue, son petit sac à la main. Il se promit de revenir à l'occasion, à la même heure, quand il n'y avait personne.

De retour à l'appartement, il se jeta sur les livres qu'il venait d'acheter. Cette histoire de « transfert » n'était apparemment pas une invention et il comprit mieux certaines questions que Shizune lui posait parfois.

Il lut tout l'après-midi jusqu'à ce que le manque de luminosité ne finisse par le gêner.

Il était tard mais il s'en moquait. Il alluma la lampe près du canapé et reprit sa lecture jusqu'au milieu de la nuit.

 **~/~/~**

A la séance suivante, Shizune se montra très aimable. Elle ne fit aucune mention de l'intérêt un peu dérangeant d'Iruka à son égard et il décida que c'était mieux comme ça. Il répondit aux questions poliment, laconiquement. Il ne resta pas plus d'une demi-heure et s'en trouva satisfait.

Sur le chemin du retour, il n'hésita pas une seconde à l'embranchement : il continua tout droit et s'arrêta sur sa droite, devant la librairie. A l'extérieur du magasin se trouvaient des caisses remplies de vieux livres, un peu usés, qu'on pouvait acheter pour pas cher. Il examina différents titres, farfouilla, lut les quatrièmes de couvertures. Il se demanda quels genres de livres il préférait. Quand il était encore à l'hôpital, Kakashi lui en avait apporté plusieurs mais il comprenait aujourd'hui que son cerveau était encore trop « jeune » à l'époque. Il avait lu sans comprendre, pour s'occuper l'esprit. Maintenant, il avait l'impression d'être « affamé », il avait envie d'apprendre mais il ne désirait rien de ce qui se trouvait déjà sur les étagères de l'appartement. Il voulait faire ses propres choix, en toute innocence.

« Quelque chose vous intéresse ? »

Aryuu l'observait de l'intérieur de la boutique. Il s'approcha.

« Je regarde, c'est tout. Peut-être peux-tu me conseiller quelque chose ? »

« Ca dépend. De quel genre d'histoire avez-vous envie ? »

« Quel genre ? », répéta Iruka.

« Oui, quel genre ? On a de la romance, évidemment. Des histoires de guerres, de ninjas et tout le toutim… Des trucs un peu plus intellos, voyez, du type : « pourquoi le monde est monde ? ». Enfin, je dis ça, parce que vous êtes prof. Hum, on a des histoires d'anticipation, aussi… »

« Anticipation ? »

« Ouais, les auteurs imaginent à quoi ressemblera le monde du futur. C'est pas trop mon truc, à moi, mais parfois y en a qui sont intéressants. »

Iruka fit la moue, ça ne l'attirait pas vraiment.

« On a aussi du théâtre traditionnel, de la poésie… »

« Non, non, l'interrompit Iruka, j'ai envie d'un roman. »

Il voulait une bonne vieille histoire avec une intrigue, des personnages, quelque chose qui lui ferait un peu comprendre quelle était cette vie des autres à laquelle, pour l'instant, il n'avait pas accès.

« Un roman, reprit Aryuu en souriant, on progresse. »

« Quelque chose de contemporain, précisa encore Iruka, sur le quotidien. Je veux pas d'aventures extraordinaires, plutôt une histoire un peu banale -mais belle- sur un monsieur ou une madame tout-le-monde… Ah, je ne sais pas si je suis clair… »

Le regard d'Aryuu s'était allumé à mesure qu'Iruka détaillait sa pensée. Il adorait ce moment où il visualisait la perle que le client ignorait encore désirer.

« Un recueil de nouvelles, ça pourrait vous aller ? »

« Euh… Oui, ça ne me dérange pas. »

Aryuu se mit à fouiller frénétiquement dans les différentes caisses.

« J'espère qu'on l'a encore, siffla-t-il. Je ne sais pas s'ils l'éditent toujours… »

Il sortit finalement un livre assez fin qu'il tendit à Iruka.

« C'est une série de huit nouvelles, toutes sur un même thème : l'emménagement. Ce que j'ai beaucoup aimé dans ce livre, c'est qu'il y a de tout : l'auteur mélange le monde ninja et le monde civil et les personnages sont variés, ça peut être toute une famille, une collocation ou de jeunes amoureux. Y a même une histoire où c'est un couple de filles. Le livre a été censuré au Pays de l'eau à cause de ça, d'ailleurs… »

Iruka se crispa un peu à cette dernière précision. Est-ce que le jeune homme, lui aussi, le catégorisait ? Son passé homosexuel était-il parvenu jusqu'à lui malgré ses années d'absence ?

« Vous pensez que ça pourrait vous plaire ? », poursuivait cependant Aryuu

« J'en sais trop rien mais tu as l'air d'avoir apprécié cette œuvre, alors je vais te faire confiance. »

Il s'empara du titre, le soupesa. C'était bien gentil mais ce bouquin devait faire cent cinquante pages à tout casser. Ca ne l'occuperait même pas jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi…

A tout hasard, il attrapa un nouveau livre. Il reconnut tout de suite la couverture.

« Et ça, demanda-t-il, c'est bien ? »

Aryuu fit la grimace.

« _Le Paradis du Batifolage_ , sensei ? Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit votre genre… »

 **~/~/~**

Kakashi revint au bout de deux semaines et demie. Iruka lisait tranquillement dans le salon et, tout à coup, le jounin était là.

« Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise de fermer la porte quand tu es seul ? », avait-il aboyé.

Iruka aurait bien répliqué mais ce qu'il aperçut de la face de Kakashi lui coupa le sifflet. L'œil était cerné, épuisé, vide. Il mesura, ce jour-là, la chance qu'il avait de ne plus être ninja.

Kakashi alla immédiatement se coucher, il ne protesta même pas à l'idée de prendre la chambre. Il dormit plus de dix-huit heures, sans souci.

Quand Lee passa le lendemain matin, Iruka lui demanda d'aller acheter des râmen pour le déjeuner et lui proposa même de rester manger avec eux. Le futur tête-à-tête avec Kakashi l'angoissait. Lee déclina l'offre, cependant : son sensei et mentor était rentré la veille d'une mission difficile et il voulait passer du temps avec lui. Iruka approuva et estima même qu'il pouvait se passer des services de Lee pendant quelques jours. Le jeune homme le remercia chaleureusement et lui assura que la fougue de sa jeunesse serait toujours à son service. Lee parlait toujours comme ça, c'était bizarre.

Il revint avec les râmens demandés et Iruka mit la table sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

A treize heures passées, il se décida à aller frapper à la porte de la chambre. Il entendit tout de suite du mouvement entre les draps et il s'autorisa à entrer, ouvrant lentement la porte.

Kakashi était assis sur le côté, se grattant la tête. Son masque emprisonnait son visage comme à son habitude mais l'œil gauche, lui, était à découvert. Iruka ne put pas voir grand-chose, cependant, car Kakashi lui montrait son mauvais profil. Il crut tout de même discerner une cicatrice sur un œil fermé et il se sentit idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Bien sûr que Kakashi était borgne, c'était pour ça que son œil était perpétuellement caché. Il imagina un iris devenu d'un blanc laiteux ou peut-être même crevé. Cela lui fit froid dans le dos. Sans son bandeau, Kakashi devait être laid, voire effrayant. Et le reste du visage qui était également caché… Iruka pensa que la peau avait peut-être été brûlée et il visualisa la face défigurée qui pouvait être celle de Kakashi.

« Tu voulais quelque chose ? », interrogea le jounin d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

« Euh… oui. Le déjeuner est prêt. Je me suis dit que tu devais avoir faim, j'ai commandé à l'Ichiraku. »

« C'est très prévenant de ta part… J'arrive dans deux minutes. »

Il retourna dans la cuisine, réchauffa les différents plats et Kakashi émergea du couloir - le bandeau sur l'œil et l'uniforme complet sur le dos - alors qu'il faisait le service.

« Je t'ai pris une soupe à l'aubergine en plus. C'est ce que tu préfères, non ? »

Kakashi approuva.

« Tu t'en ai souvenu ou tu l'avais marqué dans ton cahier ? »

« Mon cahier. », admit Iruka tandis que Kakashi prenait place à côté de lui.

Kakashi opina, reniflant sa soupe miso à travers le masque. Iruka se releva pour leur attraper des serviettes et quand il revint à sa place, Kakashi avait fini son plat. Il faisait toujours ça, il ne comprenait pas comment.

« Tu parles que tu dois savourer en mangeant comme ça… »

Kakashi haussa les épaules et ne dit rien de plus de tout le repas. Son mutisme ne fit que rendre Iruka plus mal à l'aise encore et alors qu'ils débarrassaient, il se sentit obligé d'occuper ce silence. Il se mit à résumer ses journées depuis que l'autre était parti. Enfin, il ne parla ni de Shizune, ni d'Aryuu mais évoqua Lee. Il n'avait pas l'impression que Kakashi l'écoutait vraiment. Ce dernier s'était déjà relevé les manches et était en train de remplir l'évier d'eau savonneuse. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à nettoyer, la plupart des emballages partant directement à la poubelle. En fait, Kakashi nettoya surtout la vaisselle qu'Iruka avait utilisée pour son petit déjeuner et qu'il avait laissée près de l'évier. Durant l'absence de Kakashi, il avait pris ses petites habitudes et ne faisait la vaisselle qu'une fois par jour, le plus souvent après le dîner. Il se sentit gêné de voir Kakashi récurer son bazar et il réalisa autre chose pendant qu'il le regardait.

"J'ai dit à Lee de prendre quelques jours, annonça-t-il. Il voulait passer du temps avec son sensei."

Kakashi ne sembla pas réagir à cette nouvelle.

"Sur le coup, continua le jeune homme, j'ai pensé que tu irais faire les courses puisque tu étais rentré... Mais je peux y aller si tu es fatigué."

Il se trouvait incroyablement égoïste. Il ne faisait rien de ses journées, il était parfaitement logique que ce soit lui qui s'occupe des corvées.

Kakashi fronça le sourcil.

"Fais-moi une liste et j'irai.", se contenta-t-il de répliquer.

"Non, non, reprit Iruka, Lee y est allé avant-hier, on a de quoi tenir jusqu'à la fin de la semaine..."

"Je serai reparti à la fin de la semaine."

Ce fut au tour d'Iruka de froncer les sourcils.

"Quoi ? Mais... enfin, tu viens de rentrer."

"La mission n'est pas terminée. On est juste rentré pour se reposer. On repart demain."

"Mais c'est insensé ! commenta Iruka. Tu as besoin de plus de temps que ça !"

Kakashi le regarda, l'oeil absent.

"Moi, j'étais pour qu'on continue. Ce sont les plus jeunes qui ont insisté. On devrait être sur le terrain. Cette pause est une perte de temps."

"Non mais tu plaisantes ? Tu ne fais que dormir depuis hier !"

"Quand je suis réellement fatigué, je ne dors pas, expliqua tranquillement le jounin, je sombre directement dans le coma."

La vaisselle trônait sur l'égouttoir et Kakashi s'essuya les mains au torchon sous les yeux écarquillés d'Iruka.

Le jounin observa ses doigts blancs et fins et ses ongles que la vaisselle avait laissés impeccables. C'était étrange de ne plus les voir teintés de sang.

~/~/~

"Des blessures à signaler ?"

Kakashi haussa les épaules.

"Rien de grave."

Shizune releva la tête du dossier qu'elle avait sous les yeux et toisa un peu sévèrement son vis-à-vis.

"C'est encore à moi de m'en assurer, non ? Enlève tes fringues."

Il s'exécuta en soupirant. Vraiment, ces visites médicales post-mission étaient une perte de temps monumentale.

"Je dois faire semblant de ne pas remarquer que Tsunade-sama était libre et que tu as préféré attendre pour passer avec moi ?", interrogea la jeune femme en avançant sa chaise à roulettes, le dossier du ninja sur ses genoux.

Il était déjà en sous-vêtement, il se déshabillait toujours à toute vitesse. Pendant longtemps, le corps diaphane du jounin avait fait beaucoup d'effet à Shizune. Et malgré sa blancheur, la peau absorbait parfaitement les cicatrices qui devenaient des traces fines et élégantes qui augmentaient encore le pouvoir d'attraction que Kakashi pouvait avoir sur les gens.

Elle discerna des coupures fraiches, plus au moins profondes. Rien de bien méchant. Quelques flux de chakra et il n'y paraitrait plus.

"Ca se passe comment, la thérapie ?"

Elle leva les yeux sur lui, l'espace d'une seconde, avant de se réintéresser à une égratignure sur l'omoplate.

"Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler, c'est confidentiel."

"Ca l'aide ou pas ? T'as l'impression qu'il va mieux ?"

"Pas vraiment.", avoua-t-elle alors que le chakra sortait déjà de sa paume.

Elle s'empara de son épaule, le forçant à se tenir droit. Elle fixa la blessure légère et dans un souffle, elle avoua :

"Il m'a invitée à sortir."

Elle sentit la contraction immédiate dans le corps du jounin. Elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

"J'ai dit non, évidemment."

Elle osa un regard. Il acquiesça doucement de la tête en guise de remerciement. Elle referma la plaie délicatement. Kakashi était tellement habitué à ce genre de traitement qu'il ne semblait même plus s'en apercevoir. Son esprit vagabondait vers d'autres sujets.

"Il parle de moi parfois ?"

Elle se redressa et fit non de la tête, la mine désolée.

"C'est comme s'il se l'interdisait... Je ne devrais pas t'interroger là-dessus mais ça lui a pris du temps pour s'accepter, la première fois ?"

"J'étais pas son premier mec si c'est ça la question. Je crois qu'il avait eu une histoire bien pourrie avant, un homme marié peut-être. Il n'a jamais trop voulu en parler. Et encore avant ça, il s'était un peu entêté à fréquenter des filles."

"Le processus d'acceptation avait donc été long. C'est plutôt rassurant."

Elle essaya de prendre un ton convaincu mais les yeux mornes de Kakashi la firent redescendre sur terre.

"Il ne reviendra jamais avec moi, hein ?"

Elle baissa la tête.

"Voyons, c'est impossible à dire."

"Mais tu as une opinion, non ?"

Elle se refusa à répondre. C'était inutile, Kakashi était perspicace.

"Je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit une mauvaise chose, continua-t-il. Je ne le retrouve pas en lui alors qu'en même temps, c'est toujours lui."

Il soupira :

"Quel bordel, cette histoire."

Elle s'était mise à refermer une plaie sur son bras. Un peu honteuse, elle annonça :

"Tu sais, physiquement, il est presque guéri."

Il se figea, inquiet.

"Et ?"

"Et le marché c'était qu'il vive avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parfaitement rétabli. En ce moment, tu es absent, et il arrive à se débrouiller tout seul."

"Il va me quitter, c'est ça ?"

"C'est une éventualité à laquelle tu devrais te préparer."

"Et comment on se prépare à ça, dis-moi ?"

Elle se recula un peu, impuissante.

"Je ne sais pas, Kakashi. Je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour ne pas péter un plomb..."

Il se tut, repensant aux actes épouvantables qu'il avait pratiqués ces deux dernières semaines. Parfois, il y avait presque pris du plaisir. Il était en train de devenir un grand malade.

"J'ai un service à te demander. », reprit-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui, toute ouïe.

« Shôgi est dans la salle d'attente, poursuivit-il. Tu veux bien lui dire qu'il est inapte au service ?"

"C'est trop pour lui ?"

« Il n'aurait jamais dû venir."

"Et Shikamaru ?"

"Il encaisse. Il est plus fort que ce que je pensais. Quant à ceux de Suna, ils ne sourcillent même pas. Mais avec le père et le frère qu'ils ont, ça ne m'étonne pas."

"Et Naruto ?"

"Il serre les dents. Il ne devrait pas être là non plus. Je voulais qu'il devienne un Hokage généreux et clément et au lieu de ça, il torture des mecs dans des grottes... Y a quelque chose qui se brise en lui et c'est de ma faute. J'étais pourtant censé le protéger de ça."

"Tu ne l'as pas forcé à être chef d'équipe et rien ne l'oblige à repartir…"

"Arrête. Il ne lâchera rien et tu le sais très bien. Qu'on le veuille ou non, Iruka a été plus un père pour lui que ne l'a jamais été le Quatrième. »

Il s'empara de son T-shirt qu'il avait jeté en boule sur le sol.

« On a fini ?", s'enquit-il pour la forme.

Elle hocha la tête et il se rhabilla pour de bon.

Elle aperçut Shôgi quand il ouvrit la porte pour sortir et ce qu'elle vit l'effraya. Elle l'aurait probablement déclaré inapte même si Kakashi ne le lui avait pas demandé.


	14. Baptême du feu

**Titre :** _L'Un à l'autre inconnus_ **  
Auteur :** Sigognac  
 **Genre :** Romance + Hurt / Comfort

 **Rating** **:** M  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Baptême du feu  
**

Kakashi était reparti le lendemain et Iruka n'avait pas résisté plus de deux heures avant de retourner à la librairie. Il avait adoré le recueil de nouvelles recommandé par Aryuu, il adorait tout ce que le jeune homme lui conseillait.

Cela devint une habitude : après ses consultations chez Shizune, il passait immanquablement par la librairie. Au bout d'un moment, Aryuu avait mémorisé ses horaires et l'attendait presque sur le pas de la porte. Iruka ne savait pas bien si c'était parce qu'il était content de le voir ou simplement parce qu'il était un très bon client.

Après les nouvelles et les romans, il osa le théâtre et la poésie. Quasiment tout lui plaisait sans qu'il sache s'il manquait de maturité critique ou si le flair d'Aryuu était infaillible.

Comme ses lectures occupaient maintenant presque toutes ses pensées, il finit par en parler à Shizune lors d'une séance. Elle se montra vivement intéressée et jugea cette nouvelle passion très encourageante. Cela entretenait la vigueur cérébrale d'Iruka. Ce dernier mémorisait de plus en plus facilement les nouvelles informations qu'on lui donnait si bien qu'il ne consultait presque plus son cahier.

Parfois, Aryuu lui racontait sa vie. Ce garçon avait de la famille absolument partout. Ou alors, il avait un petit côté mythomane pour amadouer le client. Iruka se perdait dans toutes ces histoires, mélangeait tous ces pays que l'autre évoquait. Il était gêné de ne rien avoir à raconter lui-même mais il faisait passer ça pour une sorte de retenue professorale.

Il craqua un jour et acheta quelques bouquins de géopolitique et d'histoire pour s'éclaircir l'esprit. Aryuu leva bien un sourcil mais Iruka prétexta immédiatement que c'était pour préparer des cours. Le jeune homme avait opiné un peu mollement comme s'il ne le croyait pas.

"Dîtes, sensei, vous n'enseignez pas vraiment cette année, si ?"

Iruka s'était senti rougir, il bredouilla, ne sachant quoi répondre. Aryuu précisa sa pensée :

"Vous venez toujours en début d'après-midi alors que, normalement, vous devriez être en cours avec vos élèves à cette heure-là. Et puis, surtout, vous ne portez pas votre bandeau ninja. Je l'ai remarqué dès le premier jour. On ne peut pas travailler à l'académie sans bandeau."

Iruka baissa la tête. Lui qui avait cru berner son monde, il se sentait stupide. Il hésita : que pouvait-il dire ou faire ? Jusqu'où devait-il expliquer ?

"Je suis repassé civil à cause de problèmes de santé. Je n'avais pas envie de mettre ça sur le tapis."

Aryuu hocha la tête, ne semblant pas vouloir en apprendre plus. Il n'évoqua plus le sujet.

~/~/~

"La... géopolitique ?", répéta Shizune en faisant la grimace.

Elle ne pensait pas obtenir ce genre de réponse quand elle avait interrogé Iruka sur ses lectures actuelles.

"C'est fascinant ! s'extasia ce dernier. Toutes ces choses que je croyais connaître alors qu'en fait, pas du tout ! Par exemple, j'étais persuadé que le Pays du Feu était la région du monde la plus puissante et la plus riche. Sûrement une vue de l'esprit parce que c'est le pays dans lequel je vis. Une sorte d'ethnocentrisme. Et puis, je sais pas, avec tous ces bâtiments neufs, je pensais vraiment qu'on avait de l'argent. Mais, en fait, pas du tout : le Pays de la Foudre nous surpasse largement !"

"Oui, oui, meubla Shizune, absolument pas intéressée par ce que son patient lui racontait. Et donc, vous ne lisez plus du tout de romans ?"

"Si, si, trois ou quatre par semaine. Mais il me reste largement assez de temps pour faire autre chose... J'ai pas envie d'avoir les connaissances d'un enfant de cinq ans toute ma vie... Et puis, j'apprends des choses sur moi-même en même temps. J'étudie aussi un peu les mathématiques. Je me suis rendu compte que je connaissais toujours mes tables de multiplication."

"Tout comme vous savez toujours lire et écrire, approuva-t-elle. Ça fait partie de votre mémoire procédurale. C'est très bien de chercher à vous instruire, ça ne peut qu'entretenir les capacités de votre cerveau."

"J'en sais rien. Je reste très limité pour mon âge, probablement."

"Je ne pense pas, le détrompa Shizune, mais, si vous voulez, il existe un moyen très simple de s'en assurer."

"Vous voulez me faire passer un test de QI ?"

"On l'a déjà fait : votre QI est très élevé. Je pensais plutôt à vous inscrire à un examen, celui que passent les élèves du civil quand ils quittent l'école. Il a lieu dans un peu plus d'un mois. Vous vous en sentiriez capable ?"

Iruka eut un sourire. Ces derniers temps, il se sentait capable de tout.

~/~/~

"L'examen de fin d'étude, sensei ? Mais pour quoi faire ?"

Aryuu ne comprenait pas, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de farfouiller dans les rayons.

"Les parents achètent souvent ce bouquin-là.", expliqua-t-il en tendant un pavé à Iruka.

Le jeune homme sortit chargé comme jamais mais satisfait. Il osa même passer à la papeterie pour acheter classeurs, fiches cartonnées et stylos fluo. Il se sentait comme un gosse à son premier jour d'école.

Il rentra à l'appartement et commença immédiatement ses révisions. Les mondes civil et ninja n'étaient finalement pas tant séparés. Les événements guerriers avaient forcément un impact économique et social sur la vie du pays si bien que le programme d'histoire à connaître se concentrait finalement beaucoup sur les grandes guerres ninjas. Ca lui fit tout drôle de voir le nom de Naruto dans les livres d'histoire. Mais il était le vainqueur de la dernière guerre qui s'était déroulée il y a de ça quatre ans. Il tenta de s'imaginer la fierté de son ancien lui d'avoir été le formateur d'un tel héros. Cela devait être l'apothéose de toute une vie. Parfois, Kakashi était évoqué également, on le désignait sous le nom de "ninja copieur". Iruka ne comprenait pas cette appellation et l'avait donc notée dans son carnet. Aucune photo n'était disponible, néanmoins, et il comprit que l'apparence des ninjas devait probablement rester confidentielle.

Il se prépara un programme de révisions drastique. Il était ravi d'avoir enfin un but - même minime - dans son existence.

~/~/~

Kakashi revint deux autres fois et Iruka avait l'impression que son état se dégradait un peu plus à chaque nouvelle apparition. Le jounin parlait à peine, préférant passer de longs moments sous la douche et dormir des journées entières. Dès qu'il reprenait une vague figure humaine, il repartait, pestant sur tout ce précieux temps qu'il avait perdu en repos inutile.

Iruka n'avait pas osé lui dire pour son examen. Il trouvait absurde d'encombrer l'esprit de Kakashi avec ça, il avait clairement d'autres chats à fouetter. Il n'avait même plus l'impression de cohabiter avec lui, de toute manière, l'autre n'étant plus qu'un spectre qui errait là quelques nuits par mois.  
Quand il allait en rééducation, il sentait bien que son kiné avait de plus en plus de mal à lui trouver de nouveaux exercices. Son corps avait récupéré sa souplesse d'antan, du moins, il n'éprouvait plus aucune difficulté lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire un mouvement un peu compliqué. Bien sûr, ses capacités devaient être bien maigres par rapport à celles d'un vrai ninja en exercice mais pour son quotidien, c'était amplement suffisant. Il avait envie d'arrêter : ces six heures de rééducation par semaine était du temps qu'il ne passait pas à réviser.

"C'est hors de question !", avait beuglé Tsunade lorsqu'il avait osé franchir la porte de son bureau pour le lui demander.

Elle ne s'était pas justifiée, l'avait simplement mis dehors. Il avait le sentiment qu'elle l'enchaînait à cet hôpital, qu'elle minimisait ses progrès. Il s'était pourtant fait la réflexion plusieurs fois que dans un village civil, personne n'aurait plus remarqué ses handicaps. Son absence de capacité à s'orienter et sa perte de l'odorat étaient finalement assez faciles à dissimuler. Tout comme son amnésie, d'ailleurs. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à supporter au début : les gens ne voyaient pas qu'il était malade. Oui, dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu réussir à se débrouiller, mais à Konoha trop de gens étaient au courant de son état et personne ne semblait vouloir le traiter en véritable adulte.

Pour la troisième fois depuis son retour au service actif, Kakashi était revenu et reparti en mission. Iruka dormait encore quand le jounin avait quitté l'appartement. Comme toujours, Kakashi avait été incroyablement silencieux : il avait traversé le salon pour sortir mais Iruka, couché sur le canapé, n'avait absolument rien entendu.  
Il ne s'était aperçu de son départ que plusieurs heures plus tard quand il avait frappé à la porte de la chambre pour savoir si le jounin désirait un petit-déjeuner.

De nouveau seul, il avait repris sa routine. Il s'était fait un thé qu'il avait posé sur le massif bureau du salon, avait sorti son matériel du tiroir - là où il le dissimulait quand Kakashi était dans les parages. Il s'était mis à rabâcher ses fiches et à faire des exercices d'entraînement. Il s'absorba si bien dans le travail qu'il laissa allégrement passer l'heure du déjeuner. Cela lui arrivait souvent, il mangeait n'importe comment quand il était tout seul.

Il commençait juste à écouter les gargouillis de son ventre quand il entendit un bruit inhabituel, venant du dehors. Cela attira son attention, il se concentra et reconnut le son d'une cloche qu'on semblait agiter. Au début, il se dit que c'était peut-être une sorte d'entraînement ninja et il voulut laisser couler mais il entendit bientôt des clameurs et des piétinements comme si tout le village réagissait au son de cette cloche. Il attendit encore, pensant qu'il analysait peut-être mal la situation et intimidé à l'idée de sortir. Enfin, n'y tenant plus, il prit sa veste et osa faire quelques pas dehors, traversant la cour intérieure pour finalement quitter l'immeuble.

Les habitants courraient partout, les civils dans un sens et les ninjas de l'autre. Iruka resta stoïque sans parvenir à bouger. Il considéra tout ce qui l'entourait et trouva les rues plus poussiéreuses que d'habitude. Doucement, la panique monta en lui : il ignorait ce qu'il était censé faire, il ignorait ce qu'il se passait.

"Iruka-sensei ! hurla une voix. Iruka-sensei !"

Il se tourna et vit débouler sur lui un adolescent en pleine course. Le bandeau ninja sur le front, il avait encore les joues rouges et rebondies de l'enfance alors que ses bras maigres et longs étaient ceux d'un adulte mal nourri. Une interminable écharpe de couleur vive était enroulée à son cou et pendait derrière lui quand il ralentissait.

"Iruka-sensei, criait-il toujours, vous ne devez pas rester là ! Il faut évacuer !"

Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur et sembla vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé.

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Ce qui se passe ? répéta le garçon. Mais enfin, le village est attaqué ! Vous ne sentez pas la fumée ?"

Ca s'accéléra dans la poitrine d'Iruka. Le village était attaqué ? De la fumée ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Un incendie ? Une explosion ?  
Il allait répliquer mais un voile passa devant ses yeux, comme une ombre, et avant qu'il ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il sentit que ses épaules étaient empoignées avec force par une silhouette en face de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore là ? »

Iruka leva les yeux et discerna les cheveux gris et en bataille.

« Et toi ? demanda Iruka. Toi, Kakashi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le jounin ne sembla pas vouloir l'entendre. La sécurité de Konoha passait avant tout le reste. Dès que le village avait perçu l'attaque, toute leur équipe avait été rappelée.

« Je te faisais confiance, Konohamaru, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas déjà fait évacuer ? »

"C'est ce que j'essaye de faire, Hatake-san, se défendit l'autre, mais vous savez très bien que je devais d'abord emmener les élèves de l'académie en lieu sûr... C'est ma fonction prioritaire. »

Pour tout réponse, Kakashi eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

« On sait qui c'est ? »

« On l'ignore, répondit le garçon à l'écharpe, ou, en tout cas, je n'ai pas l'accréditation suffisante pour qu'on me le dise. »

Konohamaru hésita. Il savait bien, comme tout le monde, pourquoi Kakashi avait été absent du village ces deux derniers mois.

« Vous craignez des représailles ? », osa-t-il lui demander.

« C'est une hypothèse qu'on ne peut écarter. »

Le regard d'Iruka passait de l'un à l'autre, il ne comprenait rien à cette conversation.

Kakashi était inquiet. Ils avaient anéanti plus de la moitié de la « Confrérie du Tout » comme ils s'appelaient eux-mêmes. Ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé la cellule – car c'était en cellule qu'ils fonctionnaient – responsable de l'état d'Iruka mais ils approchaient du but. Il n'était pas impossible que leurs ennemis, se sentant acculés, aient cherché à prendre les devants en attaquant le village. D'autant plus qu'on ignorerait à jamais ce qu'Iruka avait pu leur dire sous la torture : qu'ils connaissent le positionnement exact du village caché ainsi que ses faiblesses était donc une hypothèse plausible. Qu'ils cherchent à achever le travail en supprimant une ancienne victime dont la survie leur avait fait beaucoup de tort en était une autre. Ses mains se serrèrent un peu plus autour des épaules d'Iruka.

« De quelles 'représailles' vous parlez ? » interrogea ce dernier.

Enfin, le visage de Kakashi se tourna vers lui. Comme toujours, seul son œil droit était visible mais cet œil n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il connaissait. Ce n'était pas l'oeil cerné habituel. Ni celui endormi ou exagérément rieur. Cet œil-là était bien différent : parfaitement alerte et perçant, un sourcil froncé le surmontant. Iruka se sentit comme fusillé.

« Est-ce que ça va, toi ? »

Le ton de la voix n'avait rien à voir avec l'œil. L'un était inquiet, l'autre était en guerre.

« Bien sûr que ça va, s'empressa de répondre Iruka. J'ai juste un peu la trouille. »

« Konohamaru va t'emmener en lieu sûr, tenta de le tranquilliser Kakashi. Fais tout ce qu'il te dit de faire et tout ira bien, d'accord ? »

Iruka hocha la tête. La présence de Kakashi le rassurait. Il avait lu et entendu partout que c'était un excellent ninja.

« S'il se passe la moindre chose, poursuivit-il, tu te caches et tu souffles là-dedans. »

Le jounin le lâcha pour prendre une sorte de petit sifflet dans sa poche.

« Pakkun est capable d'entendre ce son à des kilomètres. Si tu siffles, avec ma technique de téléportation, je serai là dans la minute. »

Iruka, obéissant, mit le sifflet dans sa poche. Cette tâche occupa son esprit déboussolé une seconde si bien qu'il fut surpris quand il se retrouva serré contre le corps du jounin.

« Fais bien attention, d'accord ? » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille et Iruka résista difficilement au besoin maladif qu'il ressentait de s'écarter de lui.

« Oui, oui. », affirma-t-il pour écourter l'entretien.

Alors, Kakashi relâcha sa prise sur lui mais alors qu'il se reculait, Iruka l'entendit murmurer, presque pour lui-même :

« Je t'aime, tu sais. »

Iruka eut une réaction automatique : il se dégagea et se détourna un peu brutalement.

De lui-même, Kakashi lui laissa la distance de sécurité dont il sentit qu'il avait besoin. Le jounin contempla le sol, quelques secondes, le dos vouté, et il reprit d'une voix faible :

« Pardon, oublie que je viens de dire ça. »

Iruka ne sut pas quoi répondre, ignorant même si sa réaction était cruelle ou juste sensée. Kakashi disparut soudain de son champ de vision. Il comprit après-coup qu'il avait dû sauter sur un toit.

« Iruka-sensei, cria immédiatement le garçon, il faut y aller maintenant ! Je ne donne pas cher de ma peau s'il vous arrive quelque chose ! »

~/~/~

Iruka arriva au point de repli sans ambages. Konohamaru avait été irréprochable, s'arrêtant à chaque fois qu'il était à bout de souffle. Alors qu'Iruka s'excusait de le retarder, Konohamaru avait même eu la politesse de lui affirmer qu'il était bien plus rapide qu'un civil lambda. Il avait été bien éduqué, ce petit.

Le garçon l'abandonna bien vite, cependant, pensant probablement pouvoir être plus utile ailleurs.

L'endroit où Konohamaru l'avait laissé était déjà très peuplé quand il y arriva, avec une majorité de femmes et surtout d'enfants. Quelques ninjas étaient également présents pour surveiller le tout.

Iruka déambula entre les groupes, désirant se faire discret. Il chercha tout de même du coin de l'œil s'il n'apercevait pas Aryuu mais le jeune homme semblait absent. Iruka ne s'en inquiéta pas trop, supposant qu'il devait exister différents points de repli.

On commandait aux évacués de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas être repérés. Les gens se montraient obéissants mais il était compliqué de faire taire les plus jeunes. Des pleurs de bébé émergeaient régulièrement, immédiatement suivis par des imprécations étouffées mais suppliantes.

Dans un coin, Iruka distingua un nombre important de jeunes enfants assis plus ou moins sagement en tailleur. Plusieurs se chamaillaient gentiment, d'autres se trainaient sur le popotin, babillaient, élevant progressivement la voix. On sentait que, l'appréhension d'un nouvel endroit passée, ils commençaient à s'agiter.

Par curiosité, Iruka se rapprocha. Il chercha du coin de l'œil qui pouvait être responsable de toute cette marmaille et n'identifia qu'une vieille femme, vêtue d'une tunique sombre. Elle dut sentir qu'il la scrutait car elle se retourna et sa face dure et ridée le dévisagea à son tour.

« Iruka-kun, énonça-t-elle finalement alors que sa bouche plissée se tendait en un sourire, cela fait bien longtemps que je ne t'ai vu. »

Il commençait à avoir l'habitude de ce genre de situation et, en fait, les gens l'abordaient toujours de la même manière. Il lui fut assez facile de répliquer.

« Oui, j'ai eu des problèmes de santé. »

Elle opina.

« J'ai su ça, effectivement. C'est dommage. Tu nous manques à l'académie. »

Il acquiesça, le temps d'analyser ses paroles. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil aux enfants, tous du même âge, et improvisa :

« Vous avez tous ces enfants à votre charge ? »

Elle était bien plus vieille que lui. Nul doute que même s'ils se connaissaient de longue date, son âge le poussait à la vouvoyer. Quant à son discours, il montrait qu'elle travaillait à l'académie malgré sa vieillesse et il en déduisit qu'elle s'occupait des plus jeunes, ceux qui allaient encore à la garderie.

« Isama m'a laissée, tu penses, expliqua la vieille. Elle se croit indispensable, celle-ci… Enfin, elle est du clan Karugo alors il est vrai qu'elle peut peut-être leur servir à quelque chose. »

La bonne femme paraissait bavarde et il acquiesça à ses commentaires même s'il ne voyait pas du tout de quoi elle parlait. Il observait les enfants, se demandant s'il ne devait pas rester pour l'aider, quand son regard resta fixé sur une tignasse brune. Il pénétra dans le cercle pour en avoir le cœur net.

« Je connais cette enfant, annonça-t-il en coupant la parole à la vieille qui avait recommencé à pérorer. C'est la petite Yûhi, non ? »

« La mère insiste pour qu'on la nomme Sarutobi mais oui, en effet, c'est l'enfant de Kurenai. »

La petite l'avait reconnu aussi et tendait les bras dans sa direction. Il l'attrapa, la soulevant pour la mettre contre lui.

« Je vous la prends, si vous voulez. Ca vous en fera toujours une de moins. »

« Si tu veux, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, mais c'est loin d'être la plus pénible... »

Il comprit le reproche à peine voilé mais, après tout, il était encore convalescent. Il n'avait pas à s'improviser animateur de garderie. Il s'éloigna un peu trop vite, ne voulant pas que la conversation avec la vieille ne s'éternise.

Il alla s'asseoir, s'appuyant contre la paroi de la grotte. Il mit la petite sur ses genoux et la regarda lui sourire.

Des heures s'écoulèrent ainsi et la présence de l'enfant auprès de lui le rassurait ou plutôt lui donnait du courage. Il avait quelqu'un à protéger, il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de flancher.

La petite commençait à avoir faim mais il n'avait rien à lui donner. Il voyait bien qu'autour de lui de nombreux parents avaient le même problème. Lui-même n'avait pas déjeuné, il mourait de faim.

Il berçait doucement l'enfant contre lui et elle se montrait compréhensive. Il sentait que c'était une petite d'une grande intelligence.

Du mouvement se fit soudainement ainsi que de la lumière. Si on ouvrait les points d'entrée en grand, c'est que le danger devait être écarté. Iruka se leva comme tout le monde pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Son cœur se serra quand il aperçut des cheveux gris qui dépassaient de la foule. Il déglutit, se souvenant des derniers mots échangés. Il enveloppa davantage la petite dans ses bras et s'avança lentement, souhaitant presque se tromper. La masse de cheveux était encerclée et il comprit en approchant que Kakashi – car c'était bien lui - était en train de donner des ordres. L'œil du jounin englobait mollement l'espace mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il passa sur lui. Iruka baissa sa tête, rouge de gêne, mais continua d'avancer jusqu'à entendre les paroles prononcées. Le ton de Kakashi était sûr et tranchant et lorsqu'il se tut, chacun partit jouer son rôle si bien qu'Iruka se retrouva seul, la foule s'étant désagrégée devant lui. Il observa Kakashi un peu craintivement et remarqua le bras de l'uniforme déchiré et teinté de sang.

Kakashi s'était battu.

Il secoua la tête : évidemment que Kakashi s'était battu. Que croyait-il qu'il était parti faire ? En fait, il ne s'était tout bonnement pas posé la question. Kakashi s'était battu pour protéger le village, les civils et donc… lui. Il aurait tout de même pu avoir le bon goût de s'en inquiéter mais ça ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Kakashi s'était avancé, lui faisant maintenant face. Son ton était empressé.

« Oui, oui. », le rassura Iruka.

Et comme il culpabilisait de ne pas s'être soucié du jounin plus tôt, il demanda à son tour :

« Et toi ? »

Il sentit que la question faisait plaisir même si Kakashi se contenta, comme souvent, de hausser les épaules.

« Oh, oui… Quelques égratignures. Rien de grave. »

Iruka hocha la tête et ils s'observèrent sans savoir quoi se dire d'autre. La déclaration faite par Kakashi avant son départ tournait dans la tête d'Iruka mais il ne savait pas s'il devait aborder le sujet. Devait-il tuer les dernières espérances de Kakashi alors qu'il venait de risquer sa vie pour lui ?

Il hésitait encore quand Kurenai déboula au côté du jounin.

« Ah ! C'est toi qui l'as ! Je la cherche partout ! »

Iruka fronça les sourcils mais l'enfant, dans ses bras, se mit à s'agiter. Il comprit que Kurenai parlait de sa fille et lui tendit avec un sourire d'excuse. Son esprit était lent aujourd'hui.

« Merci de t'en être occupée, déclara-t-elle, ça a dû la rassurer d'être avec toi. »

« Oh, tu sais, c'est plutôt moi que ça a rassuré. »

Le silence tomba et le regard de Kurenai passa de l'un à l'autre. Elle percevait parfaitement le malaise qui flottait dans l'air et, pour tenter d'apaiser la situation, elle proposa d'une voix un peu trop enjouée :

« On rentre ensemble ? »

Elle se plaça entre les deux hommes et tenta comme elle put de meubler le silence sur le début du parcours, notamment en parlant de sa fille à Iruka. Ce dernier se montra intéressé et ouvert même s'il lançait parfois des regards fuyants vers Kakashi.

La grotte qui avait servi de point de repli était à quelques centaines de mètre des frontières du village. Pour rentrer à Konoha, tout le monde prenait donc le même chemin. La foule grossissait à vue d'œil et plus elle augmentait, plus Iruka se sentait cible de regards extérieurs.

Il mit un moment à comprendre qu'en fait, ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui était observé mais plutôt Kakashi. Bientôt cette attention sur le jounin se manifesta : certains villageois s'avancèrent pour lui dire quelques mots auxquels Kakashi se contenta de répondre par un mouvement de tête un peu contrit. Et puis, ce fut au tour de ninjas de venir lui taper dans le dos et de lui adresser des remerciements. Tous avaient la même lueur dans l'œil qu'Iruka mit du temps à identifier car il n'était pas sûr de l'avoir déjà perçue avant : de l'admiration. Oui, tous ces gens admiraient Kakashi et le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

« Il s'est bien battu, expliqua Kurenai à son oreille. Ça se répand vite ce genre de choses. »

Iruka observa de nouveau Kakashi, légèrement en retrait, rejetant en bloc les compliments qu'on pouvait lui faire. Il semblait tellement calme et mou. Il avait du mal à le visualiser sur un champ de bataille.

« Kakashi-sensei nous fait encore son modeste, c'est ça ? »

Naruto venait de s'interposer entre lui et Kurenai, sa main s'étant accrochée à son épaule avec brusquerie.

« Comment ça va, sensei ? »

Les yeux bleus du jeune homme le dévisageaient. C'était à lui qu'il parlait ?

« Ça va. », bredouilla-t-il.

Pourquoi donc tout le monde lui posait-il cette question ? Il ne s'était pas battu, lui. Il n'avait rien eu à craindre.

« On s'est fait du souci pour vous. Mais c'était une fausse alerte, faut croire. »

La poigne de Naruto s'était resserrée. Iruka se remémora certaines paroles échangées plus tôt entre le garçon à l'écharpe et Kakashi.

« Ce… ce n'était finalement pas des représailles, alors ? », se rappela-t-il.

Il discerna la surprise chez Kurenai et Naruto mais ce dernier se maîtrisa :

« Non, c'en était pas. », avoua-t-il d'une voix neutre.

« Mais… si ça en avait été… Enfin… J'ai un rapport avec tout ça ? »

« Aucun. »

La voix tranchante de Kakashi avait coupé tout net la conversation. Il fallut quelques instants à Naruto pour s'en remettre. Effectivement, l'attaque n'avait rien à voir avec Iruka mais le simple fait qu'il y ait eu un risque planant au-dessus de sa tête avait rendu Kakashi particulièrement agressif.

« C'était une belle bataille, Kakashi-sensei, évalua finalement le garçon. J'arrive pas à croire que vous me sortiez encore des techniques que je n'ai jamais vues. Je croyais pourtant vous connaître par cœur. »

« Il faut bien que je garde un peu de mystère, répartit le jounin. Sinon, tu vas finir par t'ennuyer. »

Naruto acquiesça avant de demander :

« Et le chakra, vous en êtes où ? »

« J'ai grillé pas mal de mes réserves. »

« On se laisse quoi, alors ? Trois jours ? »

« Trop long. On reprend la route demain. »

Naruto ne semblait pas approuver mais il ne discuta pas. Il savait que c'était inutile.

« Kurenai, tenta-t-il malgré tout, ça t'irait ? »

Pas plus que Naruto, elle n'osa s'interposer entre Kakashi et sa vengeance :

« Ça me va, annonça-t-elle, je ne me suis pas beaucoup battue. »

« Alors, souffla Naruto à regret, c'est entendu. Demain, quinze heures ? »

« Dix. », arrêta Kakashi.

« Dix., répéta Naruto. A demain. ».

Il se volatilisa et Kurenai en fit bientôt de même. Iruka se retrouva seul avec Kakashi.

« Tu repars demain ? ne put-il s'empêcher d'intervenir. Alors que tu es blessé ? »

« C'est une égratignure. »

« Tu dois te reposer davantage. »

« Tu as envie que je reste ? »

La question avait été posée très vite, de manière presque agressive. Pourtant, Kakashi regardait droit devant lui, une sorte de crainte dans l'attitude.

Iruka ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Tu as besoin de rester un peu, de dormir, de te soigner... », éluda-t-il pour ne pas se montrer blessant.

Ca ne fonctionna pas. Kakashi comprenait très bien ce genre de détour.

« J'ai besoin de partir. », conclut-il.

Il supportait de plus en plus difficilement l'indifférence d'Iruka à son égard.

~/~/~

Le reste du chemin se fit en silence, chacun pensant à ce que l'autre avait dit.

La porte de l'appartement était restée entrouverte. Iruka, dans la panique, ne s'était pas donné la peine de la fermer.

A l'intérieur, sa tasse de thé trônait toujours sur le bureau. Le contenu devait être froid depuis longtemps. A son côté étaient étalés les nombreuses fiches et les manuels dont Iruka se servait pour réviser. Il n'avait pas pensé à ranger, il ne croyait pas revenir avec Kakashi.

Ce dernier traversa cependant le salon sans sembler prêter attention à rien.

« Ca t'embête si je prends la salle de bain en premier ? J'ai besoin de nettoyer mes blessures. »

« Et l'hôpital, ça serait pas plus indiqué ? »

« L'hôpital est débordé dans ce genre de situation et, depuis le temps, je sais comment me soigner. »

« Comme tu voudras. »

Kakashi s'engouffra dans le couloir et dès qu'il ne fut plus à portée de vue, Iruka s'élança vers son bureau pour ranger son matériel de travail. Il ne voulait pas embêter Kakashi avec son examen, il n'avait pas envie de lui en parler. Le jounin repartait le lendemain matin, il pouvait bien attendre un peu avant de s'y remettre. Il jeta le thé froid dans l'évier et fit chauffer de l'eau pour deux. En farfouillant dans le frigo, il trouva de quoi préparer un bouillon. Il mangea sa part et laissa le reste à Kakashi. Il fit aussi un brin de ménage mais l'eau de la douche coulait toujours quand il eut terminé.

Il garda une attitude stoïque un moment : il ne savait tout bonnement pas quoi faire, ses révisions occupant maintenant toutes ses journées. A contre-cœur, il s'empara d'un des derniers livres qu'il avait acheté et s'installa sur le canapé. Il eut le temps de lire sans conviction pendant une bonne demi-heure avant que Kakashi ne se décide enfin à sortir de la salle de bain. Iruka ne se retourna pas, les bruits de cuisine l'informaient suffisamment de ce que Kakashi était en train de faire.

« Tu ne travailles plus ? lança une voix morne au bout d'un long moment. Tu as rangé tes affaires. »

Le jounin avait surgi devant lui sans prévenir, le bandeau sur l'œil et les cheveux mouillés. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil alors qu'Iruka calmait les battements de son cœur qui s'était emballé sous la surprise.

« Je croyais…, bredouilla-t-il, je croyais… Tu es au courant alors ? »

« Au courant de quoi ? », demanda Kakashi.

« Eh bien… pour mon examen. »

« Hm, c'est pour ça alors, tu vas passer un examen ? »

En fait, Kakashi ne savait rien, il était simplement parti à la pêche aux informations.

« Tu devrais pas réviser, reprit-il, si t'as un examen ? »

« Si. Mais comme tu étais là… »

« Je te gêne ? »

« Non ! s'exclama Iruka. C'est juste… Je ne voulais pas t'embêter. »

« Pourquoi ça m'embêterait ? »

« J'en sais rien ! Tu as l'air soucieux ces temps-ci, c'est tout. »

Kakashi était agressif sans le vouloir. Il ne souhaitait pas paraître inquisiteur mais il se sentait intrus dans sa propre maison. Il se releva, alla jusqu'au bureau et ouvrit les tiroirs, là où les affaires d'Iruka étaient rangées.

« L'examen de fin d'études ? », lut-il, surpris, sur un des manuels.

« Je sais, c'est idiot... », anticipa Iruka.

« Pas du tout, coupa Kakashi tout en commençant à parcourir les fiches du jeune homme, c'est un examen que j'ai passé y a longtemps. »

Iruka se redressa à son tour et se rapprocha du bureau.

« Je croyais que c'était un examen civil. »

Le jounin haussa les épaules.

« Les ninjas peuvent le passer aussi s'ils le veulent et mon père était exigeant… »

Iruka prit plusieurs secondes pour analyser les paroles du journin mais il reprit en fronçant les sourcils :

« C'est ton père qui t'a inscrit à cet examen ? »

« Ouais. »

« Mais… Je croyais que ton père était mort quand tu avais huit ans… Ca voudrait dire, enfin, que tu aurais passé cet examen alors que tu n'étais encore qu'un enfant. »

« Mon père était un péteux. Ca l'amusait de raconter au bistrot que son gamin avait de l'avance, c'est tout. Rien d'extraordinaire. »

« Ah ? Passer un examen de fin d'étude à huit ans, ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire ? Que devrais-je dire, moi qui vais le passer à vingt-huit ? »

« C'est pour t'entraîner, je suppose. Tu es capable de passer des examens bien plus compliqués. Tu es brillant. »

On le lui avait dit souvent : il était apparemment brillant.

« Et si je ne l'étais plus ? », demanda-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Kakashi.

« Tu l'es encore. », répondit l'autre avec tranquillité.

Il continuait de farfouiller dans ses fiches.

« Je te fais réviser ? », proposa-t-il.  
L'offre laissa Iruka pantois. Quoi ? Kakashi n'allait tout de même pas passer sa seule soirée de répit à Konoha à le faire travailler, si ?

« Si ça ne te dérange pas… », hasarda-t-il.

Kakashi eut un de ses sourires invisibles qu'on ne discernait que dans le regard : ça ne le dérangeait pas.

~/~/~

« Le Pays de l'Eau est un archipel composé de quatorze îles, récita Iruka. C'est le plus pauvre des cinq pays du fait de sa situation géographique. Son daimyo se nomme Shimizu… Shimizu Usui, fils de Shimizu Kaisui. »

« Et comment se nomme son village caché ? »

Iruka hésita, un peu surpris par la question.

« Le Village caché de la Brume mais… je ne pense pas qu'on m'interrogera là-dessus : c'est un examen civil. »

« N'importe quel civil sait comment se nomme son village caché. Ça fait partie du savoir de base que doit posséder n'importe qui. »

« Justement, osa poursuivre Iruka, pourquoi on les appelle 'village caché', ces villages, alors que tout le monde connait leur existence ? C'est pas un peu contradictoire ? »

« Totalement, admit Kakashi. C'est le nom qu'on leur a donné quand on les a créés mais ils ont dû rester cachés… oh allez, peut-être trois ans, grand maximum. On est bien obligé de passer par d'autres villages pour rentrer et on a des habitants civils à qui il arrive de parler. Sans compter que dans un esprit de coopération, des ninjas des pays voisins viennent chez nous et réciproquement… Comment veux-tu qu'on fasse ? »

« En fait, c'est plus une histoire de frime, non ? Du genre : 'pas touche à mon Pays ou mon village caché va se fâcher très fort !' »

Iruka avait froncé les sourcils en disant cela comme s'il s'énervait pour de vrai, ce qui provoqua un rire léger chez Kakashi.

« Un truc comme ça, ouais. », approuva-t-il.

Il s'empara d'une nouvelle fiche et la parcourut rapidement de l'œil : elle parlait de trajectoires géométriques, schémas à l'appui. L'écriture, serrée, ne ressemblait pas à celle plus ample et ronde d'Iruka.

« D'où ça vient, ça ? »

Iruka se pencha vers lui, ses cheveux longs frôlant le masque du jounin.

« C'est Shizune. Elle m'a passé des fiches qu'elle avait pour me faire gagner du temps. Y a un problème ? »

« Aucun. C'est très gentil de sa part. »

« Ah oui, c'est une fille gentille. »

Kakashi leva son œil vers Iruka qui se trouvait juste au-dessus de lui. Il n'avait pas oublié le flirt avorté avec Shizune. Il se garda donc bien de faire remarquer que les fiches prêtées par la jeune femme étaient bien trop complexes pour un simple examen de fin d'étude civil. Shizune visait plus haut, clairement, mais en informer Iruka ne ferait que lui rajouter une pression qui le paralyserait encore davantage. Déjà qu'il ne croyait pas beaucoup en lui…

Il se contenta donc d'inspirer discrètement l'odeur des cheveux d'Iruka. L'espace d'un instant, il s'imagina repousser ces cheveux en arrière pour dévorer les lèvres, les joues, le visage tout entier du jeune homme et déjà, il s'embrasait de l'intérieur.

Iruka se recula, allant se rasseoir sur sa chaise et pour contenir le désir qui montait en lui, Kakashi se leva avec lenteur.

« On arrête ? », interrogea Iruka et Kakashi, encore dans son fantasme, crut discerner une once de regret dans ses paroles.

« Je dois aller faire mon rapport, détailla-t-il. Pour l'attaque de ce matin. »

« Tu rentres manger, quand même ? »

Le jounin acquiesça. Son cœur s'était emballé à l'entente de la question.

« C'est quand ton examen ? »

« Le mois prochain, se désespéra Iruka, je ne serai jamais prêt… »

« Tu l'es déjà, affirma le jounin. Tu as répondu juste à toutes mes questions. »

« Mais elles étaient faciles. Je vois bien que tu me ménages. »

Kakashi resta stoïque : il n'avait pas arrêté d'essayer de le piéger.

« Merci en tout cas, continuait le jeune homme, c'est plus facile de réviser quand on est deux. »

« De rien, vraiment. »

Kakashi aurait aimé qu'ils soient deux pour l'éternité.


	15. Le devoir accompli

**Titre :** _L'Un à l'autre inconnus_ **  
Auteur :** Sigognac  
 **Genre :** Romance + Hurt / Comfort

 **Rating** **:** M  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Note :** Désolée pour le temps de parution. J'ai été "happée", comme tout le monde, par la rentrée. Une nouvelle année fatigante s'annonce ! Je pense publier fréquemment les mardi et jeudi, cette année, journées particulièrement chargées au travail (oui, oui, publier et recevoir des reviews, ça me remonte le moral quand je rentre du boulot !).

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Le devoir accompli**

« Kakashi m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. »

Shizune crut s'étouffer tant la nouvelle l'interloqua. Pour une fois qu'Iruka évoquait un événement personnel.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a dit ça, poursuivait-il, c'est absurde. »

« Ah ? Vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi l'homme qui partage votre vie depuis plus de trois ans vous dit qu'il vous aime ? Vraiment ? »

« Vous jouez sur les mots, soupira-t-il. Primo, je ne vis avec Kakashi que depuis quelques mois. Secundo, on ne fait que cohabiter ensemble. Tertio, ça fait belle lurette qu'il ne vit plus véritablement avec moi. »

« De votre point de vue. »

« De mon point de vue, si vous voulez, mais ça ne change rien à l'affaire. En plus, il m'annonce qu'il m'aime de but en blanc, comme ça, sans prévenir, et il repart en mission tout de suite après alors que Naruto lui proposait de prendre trois jours… Vous trouvez ça logique, vous ? »

« Il vous l'a dit à quel moment, qu'il vous aimait ? »

« Quand le village a été attaqué et que j'ai été évacué. »

« Quand votre vie était en danger et qu'il risquait de vous perdre, vous voulez dire ? Effectivement, c'est complètement incohérent. »

« Je ne risquais pas grand-chose. », tempéra-t-il.

« Ca, il ne pouvait pas le savoir. »

« De toute manière, continua Iruka, s'il m'aimait autant qu'il le prétend, il ne serait pas tout le temps en vadrouille comme maintenant. »

« C'est un ninja : il ne fait que son travail. »

« Alors là, non, je suis désolé : il ne fait pas juste son travail. Il pourrait être plus souvent au village s'il le voulait mais il préfère casser du soldat ennemi au péril de sa santé. Il est névrosé, ce type. »

« Ou il a simplement le sens du devoir. »

« Et son sens du devoir ne lui dicte pas plutôt de rester avec l'homme qu'il est censé aimer, hm ? »

« Tout dépend de la mission qu'il a à effectuer. »

« C'est bien ce que je dis : il fait passer son travail avant moi. »

« Ou tout dépend de la mission qu'il a à effectuer. »

Il s'arrêta dans son raisonnement, la fixant.

« Ca fait deux fois que vous dîtes la même chose. Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me faire comprendre ? »

« Rien du tout, se défendit Shizune. Je dis simplement que ce n'est pas parce que Kakashi n'est pas au village qu'il ne veille pas sur vous. »

« C'est-à-dire ? s'énerva-t-il. Elle consiste en quoi, sa mission, au juste ? Depuis des mois qu'il part, il fait toujours la même chose ? »

Elle leva les mains comme pour se préserver de ses questions.

« Iruka, voyons, vous savez très bien que je ne peux rien vous dire sur les missions en cours. C'est confidentiel. »

« C'est confidentiel mais c'est vous qui lancez le sujet. Déjà, la dernière fois, quand le village a été attaqué… Il a été question de 'représailles' et j'ai eu le sentiment que j'étais concerné par tout ça. Cette mission sur laquelle il est, j'ai quelque chose à y voir ? »

Elle fit l'ignorante.

« Je ne vois pas de quelle manière vous pourriez être lié à une mission ninja… »

Il ne voyait pas non plus mais il cherchait et alors que Shizune lui posait des questions sur d'autres sujets, il y pensait encore.

« Il pourrait chercher les coupables. », réalisa-t-il alors que la conversation avait été déviée sur autre chose.

« Chercher les coupables de quoi ? », interrogea négligemment Shizune.

« Eh bien, de mon état. Les coupables de mon état. »

Elle secoua la tête comme si c'était absurde et changea définitivement de sujet :

« Et votre examen, ça en est où ? »

~/~/~

Après avoir fait une halte chez Aryuu, Iruka arriva chez lui aux environs de dix-sept heures. Il posa dans l'entrée les quelques emplettes qu'il avait faites et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire chauffer l'eau pour son thé. Il était en train d'examiner le courrier trouvé dans la boîte aux lettres quand il entendit un bruit provenant de la chambre.

L'espace d'une seconde, il fut pris d'une angoisse terrible jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive le sac à dos crotté à l'entrée du couloir.

« Kakashi ? », appela-t-il, soulagé de savoir que ce n'était que lui.

Le temps qu'il traverse le couloir, il eut l'impression de bruits plus rapides dans la chambre. Il poussa la porte sans frapper Kakashi était sagement assis sur le lit.

« Tu es rentré depuis quand ? », demanda Iruka après les salutations d'usage.

« J'arrive à peine. », répondit le jounin.

Iruka le trouvait un peu raide sur son matelas, comme s'il avait été surpris en pleine mauvaise action. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait ce sentiment quand il rentrait à l'improviste.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? relança-t-il, suspicieux. Je t'ai interrompu ? »

« Oh, tu sais, j'allais juste… dormir un peu. »

Iruka acquiesça sans croire un mot de ce qui lui était raconté.

« Tu restes longtemps ? »

« Comme d'hab'. »

Ca, ça voulait dire non. Iruka hésita mais ses dernières conversations avec Shizune n'arrêtaient pas de lui revenir en tête. Il s'adossa au chambranle de la porte.

« Tu sais, commença-t-il, à chaque fois que tu rentres, Lee demande à prendre sa journée. C'est parce que son sensei est en ville… Et je sais que Kurenai et Naruto sont également absents en même temps que toi… Vous êtes tous les quatre sur la même mission, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Kakashi s'affaissa sur le lit.

« Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas parler de ça avec toi, refusa-t-il de répondre, et j'aimerais bien dormir, là… »

« Je me suis renseigné, poursuivit Iruka sans l'écouter, le sensei de Lee se nomme Gai et c'est un excellent ninja. Tout comme Kurenai et Naruto et… toi. Pourquoi mettrait-on quatre aussi bons ninjas sur une même mission ? »

« J'en sais rien, éluda encore Kakashi. Et je m'en fous. »

« Ca doit être une mission sacrément importante. Ou difficile. Ou bien les deux. »

« Peut-être. Et alors ? »

« Et alors ? Eh bien, je… Tu… Tu me le dirais ? Si cette mission, cette mission importante et difficile, avait un quelconque rapport avec moi… Tu me le dirais ? »

Kakashi s'était redressé sur ses coudes, l'œil cerné oscillant entre surprise et mécontentement. Il répondit d'une voix très calme :

« Non, Iruka, je ne te le dirais pas. »

Iruka se recula légèrement.

« Tu ne me le dirais pas ? Tu me le dirais pas ! Mais alors là c'est trop fort ! Comment oses-tu ? Comment… Comment est-ce que je peux avoir confiance en toi dans ces conditions ? »

Le jounin se redressa pour de bon, mettant ses jambes en tailleur.

« Tu peux me faire confiance justement parce que je ne te dis pas tout parce que je te préserve. Et que je ne cherche pas à te mentir. »

Cette dernière assertion rendit Iruka fou de rage.

« Toi ? Toi, tu ne me mens pas ? Monsieur-mon-meilleur-ami ! Monsieur-j'allais-me-coucher ! Tu n'étais pas du tout en train de te coucher ! Je sais bien que tu mens ! »

« Je ne faisais rien de mal. », se défendit Kakashi d'une voix éteinte qui contrastait avec le ton accusateur de son vis-à-vis.

« Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien, alors ? Pourquoi ? »

Kakashi allait répondre mais Iruka le devança.

« Non, non, laisse-moi deviner : ça doit être pour mon bien. C'est toujours pour mon bien ! »

L'énervement l'avait fait avancer dans la chambre.

« J'en ai ma claque de tous ces gens qui pensent agir pour mon bien ! J'en ai ma claque de toi et de tes grands mystères ! »

A ces hauts cris, Kakashi n'eut pas de véritable réaction si ce n'est un soupir de lassitude et de résignation. Il se leva très doucement du lit, comme si chaque mouvement lui demandait un effort, et passa juste devant Iruka qui en perdit le fil de ses remontrances.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », se décida-t-il à demander alors que l'autre était déjà à l'autre bout du couloir.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et une voix résignée lui répondit :

« Je vais dormir ailleurs. »

~/~/~

« C'est de ma faute, se désolait Shizune. Vraiment, Kakashi, je suis navrée. »

Le jounin haussa les épaules tout en se tendant un peu plus en arrière pour que la large coupure sur son ventre soit accessible à sa soigneuse.

« Ce n'est en rien ta faute, la dédouana-t-il. Il n'a besoin de personne pour me détester. »

« Il ne te déteste pas, chercha-t-elle à le détromper, il est simplement soupe au lait. C'est normal d'être un peu parano dans sa situation… Non, la seule fautive, c'est moi. Je n'aurai pas dû mettre ta mission sur le tapis. Mais il n'arrête pas de retourner ton absence contre toi comme si c'était une preuve de ton manque de dévouement à son égard alors que c'est tout le contraire ! »

« Laisse-le croire ce qu'il veut, Shizune, c'est pas grave. »

Il coupa sa respiration pour que la surface de son ventre soit parfaitement plane. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que la plaie soit refermée.

« Mais si c'est grave ! reprit-elle. Je sais que tu cherches à le protéger mais là, il est injuste avec toi ! Tu aurais le droit d'être en colère contre lui. »

« Pas du tout, c'est lui qui a raison. Je lui mens tout le temps. Par omission, certes, mais je lui mens tout de même. Y a rien à ajouter. »

« Peut-être, osa Shizune, peut-être que tu pourrais lui parler – sans lui donner de détails, bien sûr – de la mission sur laquelle tu es en ce moment. Il comprendrait mieux tout ce que tu fais pour lui, le pourquoi de tes absences... »

« C'est un civil, l'arrêta immédiatement Kakashi. Le règlement est strict sur ce point. »

« Mais, enfin, cela arrive souvent que des civils nous demandent de venger des proches. C'est le même cas de figure ici. »

« Sauf qu'Iruka n'a jamais demandé à être vengé et, d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas vraiment lui que je venge… Je venge l'autre Iruka, celui qui est mort avec sa mémoire. »

Elle recula sa chaise. Si l'on avait dû désigner le ninja de Konoha au passé le plus tragique, Kakashi aurait remporté le titre sans souci. Pourtant, il s'était toujours refusé à suivre la moindre psychothérapie mais au final, il se livrait d'une autre manière. C'est pour cette raison qu'il attendait pour la voir, elle. Elle ne faisait pas que refermer ses plaies physiques.

« Parfois, poursuivait-il, quand je suis là-bas depuis longtemps, je finis par oublier qu'il est encore en vie. J'éprouve le besoin de me recueillir, tu comprends, de lire son nom gravé dans la pierre. Il est mort au combat, ce jour-là. Ce qu'il reste de lui n'est plus ninja. »

« Mais ce qu'il reste de lui… c'est toujours lui… Physiquement, du moins. »

« En toute objectivité, il n'était pas vraiment beau, tu sais. Ce qui le rendait beau, c'était sa manière d'être… Quelquefois, rarement, je le retrouve en lui. Une expression qu'il prend, un truc qu'il a, je sais pas trop dire, en fait… Dans ces moments-là, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer en-dedans et je dois me contenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. C'est surtout quand il dort, à vrai dire. »

« Quand il dort ? »

« La plupart du temps, il ferme la porte de la chambre à clé quand il va dormir mais il a gardé le sommeil lourd du malade. Il entend jamais quand j'entre. Je m'accroupis près de son lit et je le regarde… Je sais que c'est pas bien. Il serait furieux s'il le savait mais… Ça m'aide. Ça me donne l'impression qu'il est encore un peu là. Parfois, j'espère même qu'il se réveille et qu'il me sourie. Comme il faisait avant quand je rentrais de mission. »

Elle était retournée à son bureau tout en l'écoutant d'une oreille attentive.

Elle ne savait pas si elle faisait bien de l'encourager mais elle ne put s'en empêcher. Kakashi avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose.

« Il parle de toi maintenant. »

Il leva l'œil, le sourcil hissé.

« Comment ? »

« Avant, en thérapie, il parlait de tout sauf de toi. Maintenant, ça lui arrive… Ça lui arrive de parler de toi. »

« Et… c'est bien ? »

« En quelque sorte, je pense… Ça veut dire qu'il t'accepte. »

Elle signa son rapport médical alors qu'il opinait doucement la tête.

« Physiquement, tu es apte à repartir en mission mais, en tant que médecin, je te conseille de t'accorder quelques jours de repos… »

« On est trop près du but pour ça. »

« Tu me dis ça à chaque fois. »

« C'est vrai mais là, je crois qu'on les tient. Tout concorde : les lieux, les dates, les techniques employées. Je vais les broyer, Shizune. »

Elle acquiesça. Il broyait son âme en même temps.

« Tu aurais un lit de libre, pour moi, ce soir ? », lui demanda-t-il.

« Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ? »

« Vu comment on s'est disputé, je préfère pas… »

« Tu vas repartir sans l'avoir revu ? »

« Il m'a assez vu, je crois. »

Elle se leva et lui serra brièvement l'épaule au passage.

« Je te prépare ça. »

~/~/~

« Il est parti comme un voleur ! Comme un voleur, je vous dis ! Si c'est pas une preuve, ça ! Il ment, il ne joue pas franc jeu, c'est un fourbe. »

Depuis cinq minutes qu'Iruka déblatérait, Shizune n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. La veille, elle avait reçu et classé un nouveau rapport de Naruto : la Confrérie du Tout était officiellement démantelée. Ses derniers membres avaient été « neutralisés », il ne restait plus à l'équipe envoyée qu'à nettoyer les traces de son passage. Les motivations du groupe étaient claires car relayées par plusieurs sources qu'on avait « fermement encouragées » à parler. Toutes les explications seraient données dans un prochain rapport plus développé. Il ne fallait cependant pas s'attendre à un retour rapide de l'équipe car, dans une logique de coopération, elle allait d'abord se rendre au Pays du Vent pour faire un rapport détaillé au Kazekage. Shizune n'osait même pas imaginer les actes abominables qui avaient été commis pour arriver à un résultat si prompt et net mais elle jugeait les préoccupations d'Iruka bien futiles à côté.

Kakashi avait raison : elle ne reconnaissait pas en lui le jeune homme calme et réfléchi qu'elle avait appris à apprécier mais plutôt un être capricieux car inconscient, encore, des difficultés du monde dans lequel il évoluait.

« Ou peut-être, ne put-elle s'empêcher de faire remarquer, qu'il en a juste eu marre d'être pressé de questions alors qu'il rentrait d'une mission épouvantable harassé et blessé et qu'il voulait juste dormir… »

Iruka, habitué à ce que Shizune se montre plus neutre, se sentit piqué au vif.

« Fatigué, je veux bien. Mais Kakashi rentre rarement blessé… »

« Oh ? Je dois refermer des plaies imaginaires alors… »

Il se figea, clairement pris par le doute.

« Pendant l'attaque du village, j'ai vu qu'il était blessé au bras mais il a dit que ce n'était qu'une égratignure. J'ai tout de même insisté pour qu'il aille à l'hôpital, vous savez. »

Maintenant, la culpabilité l'envahissait.

« Il est blessé souvent ? »

« Tout le temps. »

« Je vous jure que je l'ignorais… Mais comment pourrais-je le savoir ? S'il ne me le dit pas ! Vous voyez : on en revient toujours à la même chose ! Il n'a pas confiance en moi ! »

« Ça n'a rien à voir ! s'exclama Shizune. C'est quelque chose qu'il a toujours fait ! »

« Comment ça ? »

Elle soupira :

« Je ne suis pas sûre que vous vouliez vraiment qu'on parle de ça… »

« Allez-y quand même. », l'encouragea-t-il.

« Avant, osa-t-elle, avant votre accident, quand Kakashi et vous étiez ensemble… »

Elle était un peu gênée d'évoquer le sujet et elle remarqua au rosissement subit sur ses joues et à sa face crispée qu'il devait l'être aussi.

« Avant, continua-t-elle, quand il partait en mission : vous étiez mort d'inquiétude. On l'est tous, bien sûr, quand on a un être cher dehors mais chez vous, c'était particulièrement fort parce que Kakashi, du fait de son statut, est un ninja à qui on a tendance à confier les missions les plus délicates… »

« Je vois. »

'Délicates' signifiait 'suicidaires'.

« En plus, comme vous travailliez au bureau des missions, vous étiez aux premières loges pour savoir quel genre de mission on lui donnait et il faut bien avouer que vous avez toujours eu un petit côté mère-poule… Enfin, vous vous inquiétiez facilement… »

« Et ? », s'impatienta Iruka.

« Et déjà que vous étiez inquiet, il n'allait pas vous dire, en plus, quand il rentrait blessé. Il vous disait toujours qu'il allait très bien et vous faisiez semblant de le croire. Ça faisait partie de vos habitudes de couple et il continue à le faire, sans même y penser. Quand il dit qu'il vous cache certaines choses pour votre bien, il ne vous ment pas, vous savez. Il a toujours agi ainsi. Bien sûr, c'est oublié que vous n'êtes plus le même, et que vous ne ressentez plus aucune inquiétude quand il est absent. »

« C'est faux ! objecta-t-il, se sentant soudainement monstrueux. Je m'inquiète de le voir repartir alors qu'il ne s'est pas bien reposé. J'essaye toujours de le convaincre de rester un peu plus longtemps. »

« Ah ? Comme la dernière fois ? Quand il a fini sa nuit à l'infirmerie parce qu'il s'était fait virer de son propre appartement ? »

« Il s'est viré tout seul… », tenta Iruka.

« C'est qu'il n'a pas dû se sentir très bien accueilli… »

Iruka ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à dire : il était en tort. Réalisant l'injustice de son comportement, il demanda :

« Vous pourriez lui transmettre, si je lui écrivais un petit mot d'excuse ? »

Shizune savait que Kakashi arriverait au Pays du Vent dans quelques jours mais, théoriquement, on ne devait faire usage des oiseaux entre pays qu'en cas d'urgence.

« Écrivez, lui répondit-elle, je transmettrai. »

~/~/~

Sa nuit avait été atroce. Il n'avait cessé de se réveiller, étouffé par la panique d'être déjà le matin. Le maigre soulagement de s'apercevoir qu'il pouvait s'octroyer quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires ne le consolait pas tant les cauchemars dans lesquels il plongeait dès qu'il se rendormait ne faisaient qu'accroître son angoisse.

Vers cinq heures trente, il renonça, la perspective de perdre quelques minutes de sommeil lui semblant bien moins dérangeante que les rêves oppressants qu'il faisait.

Il s'habilla machinalement et alla jusqu'à la cuisine pour se préparer un thé. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il répugna à allumer la lumière principale de la cuisine-salle à manger, préférant se contenter de la faible lueur de la veilleuse placée près d'une plante verte qui dépérissait en l'absence de Kakashi.

Il resta longtemps immobile, sa tasse de thé refroidissant entre ses doigts. La lumière du soleil pénétra progressivement dans la pièce. On était fin juillet, une période de l'année où les nuits étaient courtes. Il était sorti de son coma début mars, il y avait plus de cinq mois de ça, et la journée qui s'apprêtait à démarrer serait probablement la plus importante depuis son deuxième éveil au monde.

Shizune lui avait formellement déconseillé de relire ses fiches le jour-même mais il ne put s'en empêcher. La jeune femme lui avait procuré de nombreux sujets d'entraînement et il s'était laissé aller à faire des pronostics sur ce qui tomberait ou non. Il révisa en priorité ces sujets-là avant de passer à ceux qu'il considérait mal maîtriser. Il avait appris par cœur un nombre incalculable de dates et de citations. Il passa tout en revue une dernière fois.

Sa première épreuve commençait à neuf heures mais on lui avait bien précisé d'arriver avec une avance confortable. Il n'était même pas huit heures qu'il ne tenait déjà plus en place. Il avait vérifié quatre fois son sac, passé en revue tout son matériel ainsi que son bento, relu son incompréhensible convocation remplie de sigles inconnus et rangé soigneusement la pièce d'identité obligatoire qu'on lui avait fournie et où l'homme qui souriait sur la photo était encore son ancien lui avec ses cheveux courts rassemblés dans une couette haute qu'il jugeait ridicule.

Il en était là de ses préparatifs quand on frappa à sa porte. Il regarda l'horloge murale du salon, étonné d'avoir de la visite si tôt. En ouvrant, il fut ébloui par le sourire éclatant de Lee.

« Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais prendre ta journée. », s'étonna Iruka.

« Je sais, sensei, mais une lettre est arrivée pour vous. Je me suis proposé pour venir vous la porter. »

Le jeune homme lui tendit l'enveloppe en faisant ses grands gestes habituels. Iruka s'en empara en tentant de masquer sa surprise.

Le courrier n'était jamais pour lui. Tout ce qu'il récupérait dans la boîte aux lettres, c'était des publicités. Les rares plis nominatifs qu'il trouvait parfois étaient tous destinés à Kakashi ou alors à eux deux mais, dans ces circonstances, il considérait que l'envoi ne lui était pas adressé puisque c'était son ancien lui qui en était le véritable destinataire. Il attendait le retour de Kakashi pour les lui remettre et le jounin lui expliquait qu'il s'agissait de papiers bancaires ou de factures. Plusieurs fois Iruka s'était fait la réflexion qu'il ne participait absolument pas au règlement des dépenses du foyer puisqu'il ne gagnait pas un sou. Même le matériel qu'il avait acheté pour préparer son examen avait été payé par l'argent que Kakashi ne manquait jamais de déposer pour lui avant un nouveau départ. Le jounin balayait toujours ses objections d'un revers de la main comme si l'argent n'était pas un problème mais, il faudrait bien, un jour, qu'il s'assume financièrement. Il n'allait pas vivre aux crochets de Kakashi toute sa vie…

Il décacheta l'enveloppe un peu fébrilement et trouva deux papiers, pliés l'un sur l'autre. En face de lui, Lee regardait la scène avec curiosité tout en lui adressant des sourires grandioses, comme pour l'encourager. Iruka se tourna à-demi pour déchiffrer la première lettre :

 _Iruka,_

 _J'ai bien reçu ton mot et tenais à te remercier de l'avoir écrit. Cependant, je ne peux en aucun cas me résoudre à accepter tes excuses car tu n'avais pas à m'en faire. Je suis le seul fautif dans cette affaire et je n'avais pas à partir ainsi en refusant le dialogue. J'espère que tu pardonneras ma conduite. Pour ma part, j'essayerai de me montrer plus communicatif à l'avenir._

 _La mission – importante et difficile – sur laquelle je me suis engagé touche à sa fin. Je devrais être de retour prochainement et rester plus longtemps au village. Je souhaite de tout cœur que nous soyons capables de vivre ensemble en bonne intelligence._

 _Kakashi_

Le ton était formel, presque officiel. Iruka avait parfois l'impression d'être une sorte de supérieur pour Kakashi et qu'en conséquence le jounin ne s'adressait à lui qu'avec d'infinies précautions. L'initiative le toucha tout de même. Apparemment, ils souhaitaient tous les deux repartir du bon pied et il était heureux d'apprendre que l'interminable-et-mystérieuse-mission-dont-on-ne-devait-surtout-pas-parler était enfin bouclée. Il relut rapidement les propos du jounin et remarqua la précision des caractères et la propreté de l'ensemble. Cette lettre n'était pas un premier jet.

A l'intérieur de cette feuille s'en trouvait une deuxième plus épaisse, cartonnée. Le contenu en était beaucoup plus court :

 _Iruka,_

 _Si mes calculs sont exacts, c'est un grand jour pour toi : bonne chance pour ton examen. Inutile de t'inquiéter, tu es prêt._

En dessous, Kakashi s'était contenté d'apposer sa signature. De la place avait été laissée et d'autres écritures se mêlaient à côté du premier mot du jounin. Après quelques efforts, Iruka reconnut la signature brouillonne de Naruto qui lui annonçait qu'il allait « tout déchirer », celle plus soignée de Kurenai et une dernière, dont la taille était complètement disproportionnée par rapport aux trois autres. Iruka hésita, n'étant pas sûr de lui. Il préféra tendre la carte à Lee :

« Tu ne reconnaîtrais pas cette écriture, par hasard ? »

Le sourire de Lee devint encore plus gigantesque que d'habitude. Iruka ignorait que cela fût possible.

« C'est celle de mon mentor, Gai-sensei ! »

Le jeune homme en profita pour jeter un œil sur l'ensemble de la carte.

« Alors c'est aujourd'hui ? Que la fougue de la jeunesse vous accompagne et vous conduise à la réussite ! »

Lee compléta sa sentence par un clin d'œil et un pouce levé.

Iruka le remercia, réellement touché que ce soit par les encouragements du garçon en face de lui ou par ceux des combattants qui pensaient à lui alors qu'ils étaient à l'autre bout du monde. Il eut envie de répondre, de dire merci et il se promit de le faire quand Kakashi reviendrait. Il avait remarqué les indices que l'autre avait glissés dans ses envois : il avait repris l'expression « mission importante et difficile » et avait fait signer ses partenaires. Implicitement, il répondait à certaines des questions qu'il lui avait posées. Il montrait qu'il était prêt à faire des efforts. Sans même s'en rendre compte, un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

Il remercia Lee de son zèle, retourna à ses préparatifs et glissa la carte d'encouragement nouvellement reçue dans une des poches de son sac.

~/~/~

« Alors ? », demanda anxieusement Shizune quand elle aperçut Iruka dans la file des candidats qui sortaient.

Il eut une moue perplexe.

« C'était plus difficile que ce à quoi je m'attendais. »

« Allons, l'encouragea-t-elle, vous vous étiez bien préparé… »

« Oui, oui. » Il se détourna une seconde pour observer ses concurrents qui s'éloignaient. « Je suis étonné : je pensais qu'on serait plus nombreux… Et que les autres seraient plus jeunes, surtout. C'est pas un examen qu'on passe vers seize ans normalement ? »

« Si, si, confirma-t-elle, mais pour vous, c'est un peu particulier. Je vous ai inscrit en candidat libre, vous vous retrouvez donc dans la même salle que ceux qui ont préparé les épreuves tout seuls, chez eux. Ces gens-là sont souvent plus âgés. »

Il haussa les épaules : ça lui semblait être une explication crédible.

« En tout cas, c'était pas évident. Ils sont drôlement brillants, les ados, dans ce pays. »

« Mais dans l'ensemble, vous avez réussi, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« J'ai écrit beaucoup : les citations que j'avais apprises m'ont pas mal servi. J'en sais rien, en fait. Disons que je ne suis pas mécontent. »

Il avait posé ses fesses sur un muret pendant qu'il parlait, Shizune fit de même.

« Quelle que soit l'issue de cet examen, reprit-elle, sachez que je suis de toute manière très fière de vous. Et je ne suis pas la seule… »

« Je sais. », coupa Iruka.

Il sortit la carte qu'il avait reçue et la lui fit lire.

« C'est gentil. », ne put-elle s'empêcher de commenter.

Il baissa la tête : il trouvait aussi.

« Vous voulez qu'on aille boire un verre pour vous aider à décompresser ? », lui demanda-t-elle en lui rendant son bien.

Il eut un sourire : deux mois auparavant, il aurait rêvé qu'elle lui fasse une telle proposition. Leur relation avait évolué depuis.

« En dehors de vos heures de service, vous voulez dire ? »

« J'espèrais qu'on ait dépassé le stade médecin-patient depuis longtemps. Peut-être même être devenue une amie pour vous. Tout comme ceux qui vous ont écrit cette carte. »

« Il ne faut peut-être pas exagérer, tempéra-t-il, y en a un des quatre que je ne connais même pas… »

« Il n'empêche qu'ils sont tous vos amis. »

« Parce qu'ils l'étaient avant, quand j'étais encore l'autre. C'est ça que j'apprécie chez vous, Shizune, on était pas très proche avant mon accident. »

Elle ne préféra pas rebondir sur le sujet.

« Alors, ce verre ? »

Il se releva, replaçant son sac sur son épaule.

« Ne le prenez pas mal mais j'ai surtout envie de rentrer et de dormir. »

« Je comprends, allez vous reposer. »

En fait, la perspective de retourner dans son appartement vide ne l'attirait pas tant que ça. Il avait envie de débriefer ses épreuves mais même si Shizune l'avait aidé, elle n'était pas spécialiste. Il voulait débattre avec quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait et qui n'hésiterait pas à lui dire s'il avait répondu complètement à côté de la plaque…

Il baissa les yeux sur elle qui était toujours assise et osa poser sa question :

« Il rentre quand, Kakashi ? »

~/~/~

Ils restèrent en cercle longuement, à peine éclairés par des lampadaires en berne et un quartier de lune qui traînait au-dessus d'eux.

« Bon, les gars, lança Naruto, je vais pas vous dire qu'on a fait du bon boulot. On sait tous que cette mission était une vraie boucherie… »

Shikamaru soupira, comme si ce simple rappel des faits le mettait d'ores et déjà sur les nerfs.

« Mais, poursuivit tout de même Naruto, on m'enlèvera pas de l'idée qu'on a fait ce qu'on avait à faire… »

Ils furent plusieurs à opiner à ces paroles, dont Kurenai et Gai.

« Et dans vos genres, vous avez tous assuré. »

Shikamaru eut cette fois un reniflement dédaigneux. Ça pour sûr, il avait assuré : sa technique de manipulation des ombres était bien pratique quand il s'agissait d'empêcher les interrogés de bouger. De là à se sentir fier de ça…

« Le bien du pauvre se trouve parfois dans le fumier du riche. », cita tristement Gai.

Lui qui était fana de grandeur savait bien qu'il ne l'avait pas obtenue par cette mission. Les autres ne cherchèrent même pas à comprendre le sens de son proverbe.

« J'ai des somnifères, si quelqu'un en veut. », proposa Ishiku, le médecin du groupe.

Shikamaru sauta sur l'occasion : il dormait mal depuis des semaines.

« Restez-là encore une minute, demanda Kakashi qui s'était tu jusqu'à présent. J'ai un truc à faire mais j'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Il s'éloigna du groupe et alla jusqu'à l'entrée d'une ruelle un peu glauque, surtout en pleine nuit. Il se baissa et ramena un pack de bières.

« Bon, elles doivent s'être réchauffées depuis le temps, mais j'avais demandé au gérant de l'épicerie d'en planquer pour nous. »

Malgré la fatigue et le dégoût d'eux-mêmes, ils eurent tous un maigre sourire.

Kakashi déchira le carton, décapsula les bouteilles et servit chacun.

« Voilà, débuta le jounin un brin mal à l'aise, je sais bien qu'une bière chaude, c'est pas grand-chose mais c'était pour vous remercier tous. Pour ce que vous avez accepté de faire pour moi… et pour lui. »

Chacun baissa la tête. Ils levèrent tous leur bière et les firent s'entrechoquer au centre du cercle.

« A Iruka. », dirent-ils tous ensembles.

« Et aux deux ANBU qui ont perdu la vie parce qu'ils étaient son escorte. », ajouta Ibiki.

Tout le monde acquiesça et un deuxième toast fut porté. Ils burent d'un seul geste et après un silence, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire :

« Y a pas à dire, sensei, y a rarement plus dégueulasse qu'une mauvaise bière tiède. »

Sa remarque fut suivie par quelques ricanements.

Après toutes ces années, Naruto continuait de l'appeler « sensei ». Même si l'élève avait dépassé le maître depuis longtemps, il existait une vraie reconnaissance chez ce garçon. Parce que Kakashi avait accepté de s'en occuper à un moment où tout le monde lui tournait le dos et qu'il l'avait aimé à sa manière. Et cette reconnaissance était encore multipliée quand il s'agissait d'Iruka.

Ce n'était pas son genre mais Kakashi passa son bras autour de l'épaule de Naruto et le serra contre lui un bref instant. La plupart du temps, quand ils se retrouvaient en contact, c'était pour se taper dessus à l'entraînement. Les marques d'affection, c'était pas leur truc. Ca rappela à Kakashi ces deux fois où il avait porté Naruto sur son dos à une époque où le garçon avait encore un peu besoin de lui. C'était si lointain, maintenant.

Naruto lui jeta un coup d'œil mi-ému, mi-inquiet. Sans aucun doute, ce garçon était aujourd'hui sa plus grande fierté.

Après s'être raclé la gorge et reculé un peu, le jeune homme poursuivit :

« C'est bien beau d'honorer les morts, sensei, mais il serait peut-être temps de s'occuper des vivants… »

Tout le monde vit bien où Naruto voulait en venir.

« Les vivants ? répéta Kakashi en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre. Voyons, Naruto, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon point fort. »

Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil circulaire sur l'assemblée. Il aurait préféré avoir cette discussion en tête à tête.

« Sérieusement, sensei, il a besoin qu'on veille sur lui. »

Plusieurs membres du groupe se raidirent. La conversation prenait un tour personnel.

« Mais je ne fais que ça, Naruto, de veiller sur lui. », reprit sèchement Kakashi.

Ils ne voulaient ni l'un ni l'autre partir sur une confrontation, Naruto préféra se retirer.

« Je me charge de faire notre rapport à la Vieille, conclut-il. Rentrez chez vous et passez une bonne nuit. »

Ils opinèrent tous et chacun repartit vers son logement, Kakashi comme les autres.

~/~/~

Il fut parfaitement silencieux quand il pénétra dans l'appartement. Le salon était sombre mais il discerna l'oreiller et la couette soigneusement pliée sur le fauteuil près du canapé. Il posa son sac, que la fatigue rendait très lourd, près de l'entrée.

Il hésita à s'asseoir, il hésita à se coucher. Et puis, tout en soupirant, il s'avança dans le couloir.

~/~/~

« On ne t'attendait plus, Naruto. »

« Vous êtes encore levée, Grand-mère ? C'est pas souvent que ça arrive… »

« La ferme, avorton ! », s'emporta immédiatement la Cinquième.

Cela fit sourire Naruto alors qu'il s'installait en face de Tsunade et Shizune.

~/~/~

Forcer la porte ne lui avait demandé que dix secondes. Et encore, il était crevé.

Iruka dormait à poings fermés. La fenêtre, sur la gauche, éclairait à peine son visage tourné de l'autre côté. Kakashi s'approcha, s'accroupissant près du matelas, la figure d'Iruka en-dessous de lui.

~/~/~

« Ils sont tous morts, jusqu'au dernier. La Confrérie du Tout n'existe plus. C'est une affaire classée. »

« Des traces ? »

« On s'est débarrassé des corps. Mais on a laissé suffisamment d'indices pour qu'un enquêteur un peu doué comprenne d'où est venue l'attaque. Ils y réfléchiront à deux fois avant de s'en prendre au Pays du Feu ou du Vent. »

~/~/~

Dans le sommeil, c'était dingue comme ils se ressemblaient.

Plusieurs fois, il avait eu envie de s'allonger, juste quelques minutes, pour se souvenir de ce que c'était que de dormir auprès de quelqu'un. Mais il ne voulait pas risquer de le réveiller.

Il secoua la tête. Il se mentait à lui-même. Il avait surtout peur de ne pas parvenir à se contrôler.

~/~/~

"Ils vous ont donné leurs motifs ?"  
"Ces cinglés croyaient en une ancienne religion et à une espèce de prophète qui aurait annoncé leur prochain avènement. Enfin, le baratin habituel, quoi."  
"Et le rapport avec Iruka ?"  
"Aucun. Ca aurait pu tomber sur n'importe qui..."  
L'amertume était forte dans sa voix, il poursuivit :  
"Le seule raison pour laquelle ils se sont intéressés à Iruka, c'est la mission qu'il avait à effectuer ce jour-là."  
"Mais… c'était une simple mission de traduction au village de Tumo…"  
"Tout juste."

~/~/~

Sa main épousa l'éparpillement des cheveux longs, sans les toucher. Il y avait cette mèche sur sa joue qu'il mourait d'envie de replacer derrière son oreille mais il se retint.

Son attention fut attirée par la puissante respiration du jeune homme. Iruka ne ronflait pas mais, parfois, il expirait si fort qu'on avait l'impression qu'il soupirait.  
Kakashi abaissa doucement sa main près de sa bouche, juste pour ressentir son souffle sur ses doigts.

~/~/~

« L'important n'a jamais été Iruka-sensei mais les tablettes qu'on lui a demandé de traduire. Pour ces cinglés, c'était comme des reliques et ils étaient persuadés qu'elles contenaient des instructions à leur intention. Iruka était même considéré comme une sorte d'interprète, un acteur de leur cause. C'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont tatoué, parce qu'ils le voyaient comme l'un des leurs. »

« Mais Iruka n'a pas voulu leur dire ce que contenaient ces tablettes… »

« Et ça les a mis très en colère. A leurs yeux, il est devenu un hérétique. Et ils détestent les hérétiques. »

« J'imagine que s'il n'a pas parlé, c'est parce que ces tablettes devaient contenir des informations véritablement essentielles. »

« C'est ce qu'on s'est dit aussi. Alors on est passé par le village de Tumo en rentrant… »

Shizune, silencieuse, réalisa à ce moment-là qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de rapport pour cette mission puisque deux des ninjas y étant affectés étaient morts et que le troisième avait été dans l'incapacité totale de raconter ce qui lui était arrivé. Etant donné les circonstances, personne n'avait pensé à demander quel était le résultat de la mission. Comment imaginer qu'une petite mission de rang B puisse être le mobile d'une telle barbarie ?

« Le dialecte était inconnu. Les connaissances d'Iruka n'ont pas permis de le déchiffrer. Il a conseillé deux-trois autres personnes qu'il pensait peut-être capables de faire une traduction et il est reparti. »

« Il ignorait de quoi parlaient ces tablettes ? »

« Et ils se sont acharnés sur quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune réponse à leur fournir… Quelques jours après la disparition d'Iruka-sensei, Tumo a envoyé les tablettes à un spécialiste des langues anciennes qui vivait dans un village isolé du Pays du Vent. »

« D'où les attaques dans cette région ? »

Naruto opina de la tête.

« Effectivement. »

~/~/~

« Je les ai tous tués, tu sais. Jusqu'au dernier. J'aurai tué jusqu'à leurs chiens, je crois, si j'avais pu. Tu n'aurais pas apprécié, bien sûr, mais j'avais tellement de haine en moi. Ils t'ont pris à moi. Ils t'ont pris à moi et ils n'ont même pas la guerre comme excuse. Ils étaient simplement stupides. Comme si la moindre spiritualité pouvait encore exister en ce monde. Y avait vraiment que des illuminés comme eux pour y croire… Et des gars comme toi. Des gentils, des optimistes… Tout ce que je ne serai jamais. Tu me manques tellement, tu sais. Tu m'expliquais comment être normal, un peu. J'ai plus personne maintenant. »

~/~/~

« Iruka n'était pas une cible nominative, résuma Tsunade. Il n'a simplement pas eu de chance. »

« Il n'a révélé aucun secret parce qu'ils ne lui ont rien demandé. Ils se fichaient pas mal de nos techniques secrètes et de nos postes de garde… »

« On a donc confirmation que l'attaque du mois dernier… »

« … n'avait aucun rapport avec lui. C'est ça. Et son enlèvement n'avait rien à voir avec moi non plus. »

Tsunade releva les yeux sur Naruto.

« Je sais bien que vous y avez pensé, poursuivit-il, j'y ai pensé aussi. Mais ils ignoraient tout de nos relations ou de sa vie avec Kakashi-sensei. Ils n'ont pas cherché à nous atteindre à travers lui. »

~/~/~

« Je leur ai montré ta photo. A chaque fois. Pour qu'ils sachent pourquoi. La plupart ne savaient même qui tu étais. Ils ont payé quand même. Mais c'est avant que j'aurais dû te protéger. J'ai été inutile comme toujours. Pour sauver des inconnus, là je suis fort. Mais pour les gens que j'aime, je suis le dernier des incapables. Je sais bien que si tu pouvais, tu dirais que je n'y suis pour rien. Tu as toujours été trop complaisant avec moi. Je ne te méritais pas. »

Dans son oubli de lui-même, il avait touché son épaule et le dormeur avait bougé. Kakashi eut soudain peur qu'il se réveille ou pire, que certaines de ses paroles traversent le rideau de son sommeil. Or ce n'était pas à cet Iruka-là qu'il voulait parler.

Il se tut, se releva. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris tout à coup.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand le corps bougea derrière lui. Il se retourna, terrorisé à l'idée de se retrouver face à deux yeux ouverts. Mais non, l'autre dormait toujours profondément.

Kakashi l'observa, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, et après un moment, il remonta délicatement le drap jusqu'au cou du jeune homme.

Il ne manquerait plus, maintenant, que le nouvel Iruka prenne froid.


	16. Le roi Tatsu

**Titre :** _L'Un à l'autre inconnus_ **  
Auteur :** Sigognac  
 **Genre :** Romance + Hurt / Comfort

 **Rating** **:** M  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Le roi Tatsu**

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Iruka sut qu'il n'était pas seul dans l'appartement. L'ambiance était différente, l'atmosphère moins silencieuse.

Il se prépara un peu plus soigneusement que d'habitude, démêlant et attachant ses cheveux et profitant de la salle de bains pour se laver le visage.

Lorsqu'il longea le couloir, ce qu'il avait pressenti depuis la chambre se confirma. Il entendit distinctement des bruits de cuisine et trouva sans surprise Kakashi s'affairant devant l'évier.

Ils se fixèrent et se saluèrent maladroitement.

« Je t'ai réveillé ? », s'inquiéta Kakashi.

« Oh non ! Moi, tu sais, quand je dors, je dors. »

Kakashi opina, intérieurement soulagé.

« J'ai fait du thé. Je t'en sers une tasse ? »

« Volontiers. »

Il alla s'installer au comptoir, ne distinguant plus que le dos de Kakashi qui s'affairait toujours.

« Je prépare des légumes pour ce midi, ça te va ? »

« Très bien. »

Iruka but tranquillement son thé, tout en observant Kakashi. Il attendit qu'il termine ce qu'il était en train de faire et quand il vit qu'il prenait le torchon pour s'essuyer les mains, il demanda :

« Alors, ta mission est finie ? »

Kakashi se retourna et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté avant de répondre :

« En effet. »

« Tu as l'air soulagé, constata encore Iruka. La satisfaction du devoir accompli ? »

« En quelque sorte. »

Le laconisme du jounin fit sourire le jeune homme.

« Tu ne m'en diras pas plus sur cette fameuse mission, hein ? »

« Non. »

Au moins, il ne tournait pas autour du pot.

Iruka, se souvenant des dernières conversations qu'il avait eues avec Shizune, tenta quand même :

« Et ta santé ? Pas de blessure à signaler ? »

« Aucune. »

« Aucune, hein ? Tu vas me faire croire qu'en presque trois mois de mission 'importante et difficile', tu n'as jamais été blessé ? Sois honnête, s'il te plaît. »

Kakashi s'appuya sur le plan de travail, s'éloignant du même coup d'Iruka.

« Là, tout de suite, je te dis la vérité : je ne suis pas blessé. Nous nous sommes arrêtés en chemin dans un Pays allié. On m'a soigné là-bas. »

« Donc tu as été blessé. C'était grave ? »

« Pas plus que d'autres fois. J'étais surtout fatigué. »

« Si tu es fatigué, il faut te reposer. Je vais te laisser la chambre cette semaine et... »

« C'est bon, le rassura immédiatement Kakashi, je vais bien, vraiment. Mais c'est gentil de t'en inquiéter. »

« La carte aussi, c'était gentil. »

Iruka l'avait dit un peu abruptement mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il avait voulu évoquer le sujet tout de suite. Il avait peur de ne plus oser le faire s'il attendait trop.

Les doigts de Kakashi se raidirent sur le torchon qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains, maintenant sèches.

« C'était rien d'extraordinaire. », minimisa-t-il.

« Peut-être mais ça m'a aidé à me relaxer. Je l'avais avec moi quand j'ai passé mon examen. »

De nouveau, le jounin pencha la tête sur le côté et Iruka sentit qu'il devait sourire.

« Est-ce que tu vas repartir ? Si tu es en bonne santé, ils peuvent te faire repartir, non ? »

« Pas tout de suite, lui expliqua le jounin. J'ai droit à une semaine de récupération. C'est comme ça quand on est affecté à une mission longue durée. Ensuite, je serai de nouveau à disposition de Konoha mais Tsunade devrait me donner des missions plus… abordables pendant quelques temps. »

Iruka opina vivement de la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie que Kakashi reparte.

« Et si tu me disais plutôt comment s'est passé ton examen ? », relança le jounin.

« Oh ! s'excita instantanément le jeune homme. Ça tombe vraiment bien que tu en parles ! C'était vraiment dur, j'ai trouvé ! Je peux te montrer mes brouillons ? »

« Si tu veux, accepta le jounin légèrement étonné, mais je ne suis pas spécialiste… »

« Bien sûr que si ! On se met au bureau ? »

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à relire les sujets d'examen tombés et à étudier les brouillons du jeune homme. Kakashi essaya de se montrer objectif. Il n'y avait toutefois aucune chance pour qu'on ait proposé un examen pareil à des gamins de seize ans. Beaucoup trop difficile. Il préféra cependant ne pas le mentionner.

« J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pas cité les théories de Meigen ! », se désolait encore Iruka au moment de passer à table.

« C'est pas si grave, essayait de le tranquilliser Kakashi, ce n'est pas un auteur très connu… »

« Pas très connu ? Il a pile travaillé sur le sujet demandé ! Toi, tu y as pensé tout de suite alors que tu n'as même pas révisé ! C'est impardonnable de ne pas l'avoir cité ! Non, là c'est sûr, j'ai tout foiré… »

« Parce que tu as oublié un auteur ? Tous tes plans sont valables et répondent aux sujets, c'est ça le principal…Moi, je me fais pas de souci. »

« Oui, mais toi tu n'es pas objectif… »

« Je t'assure que si. Tu n'as qu'à demander à Naruto : j'adore ce gosse mais ça ne m'a jamais empêché de lui administrer un certain nombre de coups de pied au cul quand il faisait n'importe quoi ! »

Iruka eut un rougissement furtif. C'était le verbe « adorer » qui lui chauffait la tête.

« Tu prends pas d'aubergines ? »

Kakashi venait de servir le déjeuner. Ils s'étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, les plats placés entre eux sur le comptoir.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Iruka n'avait pas mangé avec quelqu'un. Il s'était un peu laissé aller pendant l'absence de Kakashi, demandant souvent à Lee de lui ramener de la nourriture à emporter. Il prenait sa préparation à son examen comme excuse pour ne pas cuisiner mais force est de constater qu'il ne s'y était pas beaucoup remis depuis que cette période était révolue.

Kakashi avait préparé plusieurs garnitures, du poisson, du riz mais Iruka se souvint que le jounin raffolait surtout des aubergines.

Il lui fit un sourire de politesse.

« Fais-toi plaisir, je te laisse ma part. »

~/~/~

« Franchement, Iruka, c'est pas si grave. Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez pas cité ce type, là, que vous avez tout raté… »

« Kakashi y a pensé tout de suite, lui ! »

Shizune fixa son stylo à bille, jouant un peu avec.

« Bon, alors, si Kakashi y a pensé… »

Le ton était moqueur, Iruka s'en rendit parfaitement compte.

« Vous vous fichez de moi, là ? »

« Aucunement, répondit Shizune en battant des cils. Je constate simplement que l'opinion de Kakashi a pris beaucoup plus d'importance pour vous ces derniers temps. »

« Pas son opinion en général, tint à préciser Iruka, mais il a eu cet examen à huit ans. De quoi je vais avoir l'air si je le rate ? Je vais passer pour un abruti ! »

« En même temps, moi aussi je passe pour une abrutie si je me compare à Kakashi… »

Il fronça les sourcils et, un peu hésitant, il demanda :

« Comment ça ? »

~/~/~

« Tu es un putain de génie et tu ne me le dis même pas ? »

Kakashi, complètement amorphe sur le canapé, se redressa péniblement sur ses coudes pour apercevoir Iruka qui venait de rentrer.

Ce dernier traversa le salon d'un pas trop rapide et se servit un verre d'eau du robinet qu'il but en quelques gorgées.

« Un 'génie', répéta Kakashi, tout de suite les grands mots… »

Iruka se rapprocha du canapé, ancrant ses doigts crispés par l'énervement dans un des coussins. Kakashi se recula un peu, l'autre étant juste au-dessus de lui.

« Tu n'as pas fait que passer l'examen civil quand tu avais huit ans, annonça Iruka d'un ton accusateur, tu es surtout devenu chuunin ! »

« Euh… Ouais, ça se pourrait… »

A vrai dire, c'était six ans. Mais il jugea bon de ne pas rectifier.

« Non, c'est pas que 'ça se pourrait', c'est que c'est sûr ! Donc à huit ans, tu avais atteint le grade qui est l'apogée de ma carrière à moi ! »

« Mais ça ne t'intéressait pas de passer jounin, tenta d'expliquer Kakashi. Tu voulais être instructeur des aspirants genins. Ca ne t'aurait servi à rien de… »

« C'est ça oui, coupa l'autre, ça va être de ma faute, en plus ! »

« La faute de quoi ? Je comprends même pas ce que j'ai fait de mal. »

Et Kakashi adorait ça. Souvent, Iruka revenait furieux du boulot et passait sa colère sur lui. Il faisait toujours le dos rond, attendant que la tempête passe pour profiter d'une éventuelle réconciliation. Ca ne le dérangeait pas d'être un peu malmené à la maison. A l'extérieur, c'était plutôt lui qui malmenait les autres et ce n'était pas forcément un rôle qu'il tenait à endosser continuellement.  
« Ce que tu as fait de mal ? rugit Iruka alors que la veine sur sa tempe prenait des proportions inquiétantes. Mais tu ne me dis jamais les choses importantes ! »

« Parce que, depuis le temps, tu n'avais pas compris tout seul que j'étais un peu plus intelligent que la moyenne ? »

Les yeux d'Iruka s'écarquillèrent.

« Eh bien non, monsieur le génie, je n'avais pas compris ! Parce que je suis apparemment un abruti fini, un couillon de mec normal !

« Qui passe un examen de fin d'études après moins de deux mois de préparation et à peine cinq mois après sa sortie du coma… T'as raison, t'es un mec tout à fait con, en définitive. »

« Ah ! Tu vois ! Tu le dis toi-même ! »

« Oh ! se désespéra Kakashi en s'avachissant de nouveau dans le canapé et se cachant le visage sous un coussin. Moi, j'abandonne. »

Iruka baissa les yeux sur lui et le fusilla du regard tout en mettant les poings sur ses hanches.

Kakashi le remarqua bien, l'œil dépassant du coussin et ne perdant pas une miette de cette posture. Son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine. Combien de fois Iruka l'avait-il engueulé en mettant ainsi ses poings sur ses hanches ? Ca le tuait, rien que d'y penser.

« Tu refuses le dialogue, là ! », hurlait le Iruka du présent mais c'était une phrase que son Iruka du passé lui avait dite souvent.

« Tu fais le dialogue tout seul… », répondit-il, d'une voix étouffée par le coussin.

L'autre, exaspéré, alla bouder dans sa chambre.

Ça aussi, son Iruka d'avant le faisait.

~/~/~

« Iruka ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit alors que le jeune homme n'était pourtant qu'à quelques mètres de lui. S'il s'était décidé à sortir de sa chambre après plus d'une heure, Iruka l'ignorait ostensiblement depuis.

« Iruka ? », retenta-t-il.

L'autre ne leva même pas le nez de son livre.

« I-ru-ka ? », accentua-t-il d'une voix volontairement insupportable.

« Mais quoi, à la fin ? »

Il s'était arrêté dans sa lecture et le toisait d'un air mal-aimable.

« Je vérifiais juste que tu étais toujours en vie. »

Kakashi se recroquevilla derrière le canapé seuls tignasse et œil valide dépassant des coussins comme s'il redoutait de recevoir des projectiles.

« Tu ne vois pas que je lis, là ? Tu me déranges ! »

« Désolé. », lança-t-il, penaud.

« Si tu ne sais pas quoi faire, tu peux mettre la table, proposa Iruka d'une voix lointaine. On va bientôt manger. »

« Hum, reprit Kakashi d'un air bien plus détaché, non, je le ferai pas. »

Iruka en sortit pour de bon de sa lecture.

« Pardon ? »

C'était lui qui avait préparé le dîner. Celui qui ne cuisinait pas mettait la table, ça faisait partie de leurs accords de cohabitation.

Kakashi daigna s'expliquer :

« Je ne vais tout de même pas lever mon génial postérieur et user de mes géniales mains pour exécuter une tâche aussi ingrate. »

« Génialement ingrate, tu veux dire ? »

Kakashi se retint de sourire. Il avait envie de jouer.

« Ah, non, non. Il n'y a que ce qui se rapporte à ma géniale personne qui soit génial. Ca me parait pourtant évident. Même pour toi. »

Il allait peut-être un chouia trop loin mais l'excitation du jeu le poussait à prendre des risques.

« Tu plaisantes, là, j'espère ? »

« Ah, pas du tout. Lequel des génials mots que j'ai utilisés n'as-tu pas compris ? »

« On dit : 'géniaux'. »

« Plaît-il ? »

« On ne dit pas 'des génials mots' mais 'des mots géniaux'. », soupira Iruka.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? »

« Oui, je suis sûr de moi. Mais si tu ne me crois pas, on peut toujours demander à un élève d'élémentaire. »

« Hum, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Il n'y a qu'un seul génie dans cette pièce et c'est forcément lui qui a raison. »

Ah, parler de lui-même à la troisième personne, il pouvait difficilement faire plus horripilant.

Iruka le fixa très sérieusement, cherchant à rester en colère contre lui mais l'œil complètement ahuri qu'il discerna derrière le coussin du canapé l'acheva. Il explosa de rire.

« Mais t'es vraiment trop con, en fait ! »

« Ah ! répondit Kakashi sur un ton victorieux. Tu vois ? Shizune te raconte n'importe quoi ! Je suis un crétin, je t'assure ! »

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux et tout en refermant son livre, Iruka reprit :

« Et est-ce que Sa Génialissime Débilité voudrait bien mettre la table ? »

Kakashi se leva de bon cœur.

« C'est si gentiment demandé… »

~/~/~

« Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop depuis que votre examen est terminé ? »

« Si, avoua Iruka, et, en plus, l'attente me tue. »

« Allons, il ne reste plus que deux semaines. Ca va passer vite maintenant. »

« Ca passerait vite si j'avais quelque chose à faire de mes journées. Là, je ne fiche rien et je déteste être inactif. Ca devait être pour ça que j'avais trois boulots avant, non ? »

« Oui, enfin… Vous aviez un peu levé le pied après avoir emménagé avec Kakashi. »

Il toussota légèrement.

« Oui, hm, je suppose que ce genre de choses – la mise en couple – ça doit prendre du temps. »

Elle resta stoïque pour ne pas insister sur le fait que c'était sûrement la première fois qu'il utilisait le mot « couple » en thérapie et, pour creuser le sujet, elle demanda :

« Et alors, cette cohabitation, comment ça se passe ? »

« Honnêtement, commença Iruka, je crois que ça se passe bien. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas disputé pour de vrai. Bon, l'unique chambre et l'unique salle de bain, c'est super pénible, mais plus pour lui que pour moi, au final, alors je ne vais pas me plaindre. »

Elle ne relança pas, persuadée qu'il n'avait pas terminé, et, effectivement, au bout de quelques secondes, il reprit :

« En plus, ça m'occupe. On discute, on se creuse la tête pour savoir quoi manger, qui va faire quoi. C'est plus vivant quand il est là. »

« C'est bien de l'admettre alors que vous aviez fait tout un cirque pour ne pas vivre avec lui. »

Il se tut. Avec le recul, il trouvait effectivement qu'il avait dépassé les bornes à sa sortie de l'hôpital. Maintenant qu'il connaissait un peu mieux Kakashi, il imaginait sans mal à quel point il avait dû être heurté par son attitude. Dans le fond, cependant, son avis restait inchangé.

« Je préférerais tout de même vivre seul, si je pouvais. »

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas et j'ai l'impression qu'avec Kakashi… »

« Pourquoi ? l'interrompit Iruka. Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas vivre seul ? Pour le moment, je n'y suis pas autorisé, ça, je veux bien. Mais pourquoi n'en serais-je pas capable un jour ? »

« Avec votre amnésie, vos problèmes d'orientation, la perte de votre odorat… Ce serait difficile pour vous. »

« Plus difficile que pour des personnes qui n'ont pas ces handicaps, je veux bien. Mais, enfin, je pense pouvoir me débrouiller. Je ne vais pas rester à la charge de Kakashi toute ma vie !

« Vous savez pertinemment que ça ne le dérange pas. »

« Oui mais, enfin, il dort sur le canapé ! C'est forcément provisoire cette situation. »

« Si vous parlez de ce problème à Kakashi, il serait capable de vouloir vous acheter un appartement plus grand. »

Bien sûr, il y avait aussi la possibilité qu'ils se remettent à dormir dans le même lit mais elle doutait qu'Iruka accepte un tel compromis.

« Ca n'aurait aucun sens. Je ne vais pas profiter de… l'affection que cet homme a pour moi pour me faire loger comme une poule de luxe ! En plus, on est jamais d'accord sur rien… »

« Comment ça ? »

« On a eu une conversation déco, la dernière fois… »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, se retenant de sourire et lui fit signe de continuer.

Il soupira.

« Il y a ce masque accroché dans le salon à côté de la bibliothèque. Bon, j'ai bien compris que le masque, c'était un truc de ninja. J'ai vu une ou deux fois des mecs qui en portaient dans le village. »

« Ce sont des ANBU. », précisa-t-elle.

« Oui, on m'a expliqué : des sortes d'agents secrets dont on ne doit pas voir le visage. D'où le masque. »

« C'est ça. »

« Du coup, bon, pour eux, je comprends. J'ai un peu plus de mal avec celui que porte Kakashi mais c'est pas le même genre de masque… »

« Donc, le recentra Shizune, il y a un masque accroché dans votre salon… »

« Oui, se rappela Iruka, oui ! Mais il est vraiment angoissant, ce masque. C'est une figure humaine mais complètement déformée, vous voyez ? Un peu comme une marionnette. C'est en bois, je crois. »

« Kakashi l'a rapporté du Pays du Vent ? »

« Oui ! Comment vous le savez ? »

« Ils ont de nombreux marionnettistes là-bas. Et leurs masques sont très réputés. Certains coûtent une petite fortune. »

Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Ces trucs étaient hideux.

« Voilà ! C'est ce que Kakashi m'a dit, que ça valait une fortune ! Comme si la valeur d'une chose témoignait de sa beauté ! C'est complètement absurde ! »

« Vous lui avez dit que ce masque vous mettait mal à l'aise ? »

« Oui mais j'étais un peu gêné : il me l'a offert pour un de mes anniversaires. Apparemment, j'étais ravi. Et c'est moi qui ai insisté pour qu'on l'accroche dans le salon. Après, à la place où il est, on ne le voit pas de l'entrée, il est caché par la bibliothèque. Je me demande si je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. »

« Vous pensez donc que vous n'aimiez déjà pas ce masque avant votre amnésie ? »

« Ou que mes goûts ont changé. Je ne sais pas trop. »

« Et comment vous en êtes venus à parler de ce masque ? »

« Hm ? Je lui ai demandé pourquoi on avait une horreur pareille accrochée dans le salon. Franchement, la nuit, quand je suis tout seul, avec le vent dans les arbres dehors, c'est assez flippant ! »

« Vous ne lui avez pas dit comme ça ? Vous n'avez pas dit que c'était une 'horreur' ? »

« Je ne me souviens plus du mot exact que j'ai employé mais, en gros, si. »

« Mais… vous ne pouvez pas lui en parler comme ça ! C'est un cadeau qu'il vous a fait ! »

« Je ne le savais pas quand j'ai demandé ! Vous êtes marrante, vous, je pouvais pas deviner ! »

« Justement, râla-t-elle, quand on ne sait pas, on prend des précautions… »

« Oh, ça va, c'était juste un masque. »

« Mais bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas juste un masque ! C'est un masque que vous n'aimez plus ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors, c'est terrible ! Vous l'avez dit vous-même ! Ca signifie que soit vous mentiez avant pour lui faire plaisir, soit que vos goûts ont changé après votre accident. Dans les deux cas, c'est très cruel pour lui ! »

« Parce que je n'aime plus un masque ? Vous n'avez pas l'impression de dramatiser ? »

« C'est symbolique : c'est lui qui vous a offert ce masque. Masque que vous n'aimez plus et par conséquent… »

« … Je ne l'aime plus, non plus, termina Iruka. J'avais bien compris la portée symbolique de la chose, je vous remercie ! De toute façon, il sait bien que je ne l'aime pas, je le lui ai déjà dit plusieurs fois ! Il finira par s'y habituer et il trouvera quelqu'un d'autre. Je le lui souhaite, en tout cas. »

Cette dernière assertion la laissa bouche bée. Elle joignit verticalement ses deux mains devant sa figure et chercha ses mots pour ne pas se montrer trop blessante.

« Iruka, reprit-elle, cela vous est-il déjà arrivé de vous mettre un tout petit peu à sa place ? Imaginez que vous êtes éperdument amoureux de quelqu'un et que cette personne vous aime aussi. Et du jour au lendemain, non seulement cette personne ne vous aime plus mais elle ne se souvient même plus de vous. Elle vous a rayé de son existence. Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte d'à quel point c'est douloureux pour lui ? »

Il sentait bien qu'elle était énervée. Dans l'idée, il comprenait pourquoi. Il prit son temps pour répondre :

« Je ne peux rien imaginer de tout ça, Shizune, je n'ai jamais été amoureux. »

« Eh bien, laissez-moi vous dire que ça se voit. Quelqu'un qui l'aurait été ne serait pas aussi insensible. »

Il la trouva injuste, il ne se pensait pas insensible. Il avait peut-être été maladroit avec cette histoire de masque, il voulait bien l'admettre, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir quelle importance il avait pour Kakashi.

« Je voudrais que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi, reprit autoritairement Shizune. Pour la semaine prochaine, vous allez avoir des devoirs. »

Il tendit l'oreille. Tout ce qui était d'ordre scolaire l'intéressait.

« J'ai beaucoup repensé à nos dernières conversations et à votre énervement quand je vous ai appris que Kakashi était un génie. Vous avez l'impression qu'il ne vous dit rien, qu'il vous met à l'écart mais je crois surtout que vous ne vous intéressez pas suffisamment à lui. Alors, pour la semaine prochaine, je voudrais que vous me fassiez un petit exposé sur Kakashi. Ça peut être à l'écrit ou à l'oral, comme vous voulez. Je veux juste que vous lui parliez pour de vrai. Il mérite que vous vous donniez cette peine. »

« Je ne vais pas me mettre à l'aimer parce que vous me donnez des devoirs à faire. »

« Ce n'est pas le but. »

« Ah bon ? Vous croyez peut-être que je ne remarque pas que vous faites tout ce que vous pouvez pour me jeter dans ses bras ? Vous êtes mon médecin, ne devriez-vous pas être de mon côté ? »

Elle hésita mais décida d'être honnête. Iruka mûrissait à vue d'œil.

« Il n'existe pas de preuve plus flagrante que je suis de votre côté que le fait que je veuille vous pousser dans les bras de Kakashi. Vous étiez heureux avec lui. Vous êtes heureux, maintenant ? »

« N'est-ce pas à moi de décider de comment trouver le bonheur ? »

« Si, admit-elle, mais vous négligez certaines options. »

« Si je fais ce que vous me demandez, vous me laisserez tranquille avec Kakashi ? »

« Si vous apprenez à le connaître et que vous ne changez pas d'opinion sur lui, je ne vous en parlerai plus jamais. », assura-t-elle.

Il se leva. Elle ne pouvait pas le motiver davantage.

~/~/~

« Ça fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu. », constata Aryuu alors qu'il décroisait les bras et émergeait de sa boutique.

« Oh oui, répondit négligemment Iruka, au moins dix jours. Ton chiffre d'affaire a dû gravement en pâtir. »

Le garçon lui sourit.

« En même temps, je comprends. Vous avez dû être occupé : j'ai entendu que Kakashi-san était de retour. »

La bonne humeur d'Iruka se perdit.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport. »

Il voulait garder un ton badin mais c'était une voix âpre qui lui avait échappé.

« Eh bien, murmura Aryuu, il me semblait… Vous ne vivez pas ensemble tous les deux ? »

« Nous sommes colocataires. », répondit Iruka de bonne foi.

« Ah ? Colocataires ? C'est comme ça que vous dîtes ? », commenta Aryuu le rire dans la voix.

« Oui, insista sèchement Iruka. Colocataires. »

« Sensei, vous savez, c'est pas la peine. Ça ne me dérange pas. Chacun fait ce qu'il veut chez soi tant qu'il est heureux, c'est ma philosophie. »

Iruka eut envie de lui hurler qu'il ne savait rien, qu'il croyait savoir mais qu'il se trompait lourdement. Mais il avait le sentiment que s'il insistait trop dans ses dénégations, il ne ferait qu'ancrer davantage Aryuu dans ses certitudes.

« Vous avez des envies de lectures particulières ? », relança Aryuu, inconscient du malaise qu'il avait provoqué.

Iruka haussa les épaules, le temps de se reprendre. Il interrogea finalement sur les nouveautés, les ouvrages qui avaient du succès ou qu'Aryuu avait particulièrement appréciés. Le jeune homme se montra professionnel, comme à son habitude. Iruka écoutait distraitement et, tout en feuilletant un des livres recommandés, il demanda :

« Quel livre tu consulterais si tu voulais récolter des informations sur un ninja ? »

L'autre eut l'air un peu surpris, sûrement parce qu'il considérait qu'Iruka était mieux placé que lui pour répondre à ce genre d'interrogation.

« Un ninja de chez nous ou d'un Pays adverse ? »

« De chez nous. »

« Un ancien ou un encore en activité ? »

« Un actif. »

Il fit la moue.

« Enfin, sensei, s'il est encore en activité, vous ne trouverez sur lui que des informations très générales ou même erronées. La faction communication de Konoha y veille. Vous savez bien que le seul moyen de récupérer des informations sur un ninja de notre propre camp, c'est de consulter son dossier. »

Iruka fouilla dans sa mémoire, se rappelant de ce que son cahier lui disait de son ancienne vie. C'était lui qui s'occupait de ces fameux dossiers quand il était encore chuunin.

« Si un civil voulait consulter le dossier d'un ninja en exercice, poursuivit-il, comment devrait-il procéder ? »

« Un civil ? s'étonna Aryuu. Les civils n'ont pas accès à ce genre d'information, à moins d'une autorisation spéciale. »

« Sauf que je suis repassé dans le civil, il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit. Et on me demande… d'enquêter, en quelque sorte, sur quelqu'un. C'est censé m'aider à guérir plus vite. »

Aryuu sembla hésiter et puis, plus bas, il demanda :

« Vos problèmes de santé, c'est surtout des problèmes de mémoire, non ? »

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? », répondit Iruka, sur la défensive.

« Parce que je vous apprends ce que vous m'avez-vous-même appris, sensei. Il est impossible que vous ignoriez quoi que ce soit sur les dossiers ninja… à moins de l'avoir oublié. »

« Disons, pour faire simple et flou, que j'ai reçu un choc à la tête et que ça a altéré ma mémoire. »

« Et en apprendre plus sur ce ninja en activité vous permettrait de retrouver vos souvenirs ? »

Iruka secoua négativement la tête.

« D'après Tsunade, mes souvenirs sont irrécupérables. Mais ce ninja pourrait me permettre d'en apprendre plus sur moi, de savoir plus précisément qui j'étais avant. »

« En fait, résuma Aryuu, vous enquêtez sur vous-même ? Ça me rappelle cette pièce de théâtre que j'ai lue quand j'étais étudiant. »

Ils rentrèrent dans la boutique et quand ils furent arrivés au rayon approprié, il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Aryuu pour retrouver l'œuvre évoquée. Il tendit le petit livre à Iruka.

« _Le roi Tatsu_? lut-il. Jamais entendu parler. »

« C'est un classique, pourtant. C'est l'histoire d'un roi dont le royaume tombe en ruines. Il consulte un devin qui lui apprend qu'il faut qu'il identifie l'assassin de l'ancien roi pour que son pays retrouve sa grandeur. Il se met donc à enquêter sur ce meurtre sans savoir que c'est lui-même qui a tué cet homme, des années auparavant. »

« Il enquête sur lui sans le savoir ? »

« C'est ça. Et en cherchant l'assassin, il découvre le secret de ses origines et de sa vie. Ça vous parle ? »

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Iruka pour se décider.

« Je le prends. »

Il choisit deux autres titres, histoire de tenir un moment. L'un deux faisait plus de sept-cent pages. C'était le succès de l'été d'il y a deux ans.

« Vous savez, reprit Aryuu alors qu'il lui rendait sa monnaie, si ce ninja sur lequel vous devez enquêter est toujours en activité, il y a plus simple que de consulter son dossier. Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas simplement lui parler ? »

« Je ne veux pas lui faire de peine. »

« Parce qu'il vous faudrait l'interroger sur des sujets sensibles ? »

« Exactement. »

« Je ne voudrais pas vous décourager, sensei, mais même si vous arriviez à consulter le dossier de ce ninja, aucun sujet sensible n'y serait évoqué. Si c'est militaire, un civil n'y aura pas accès… »

« Ça n'a rien à voir… »

« Et si c'est personnel, continua Aryuu, eh bien, un dossier ninja ne contient que très peu d'informations personnelles. Ça ne vous apportera pas grand-chose. »

« Je vais tout de même essayer si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients… »

« Tout ce que je dis, insista Aryuu, c'est qu'il est parfois plus bénéfique de mettre les pieds dans le plat que de tourner autour du pot… »

Un peu comme maintenant, pensa Iruka. Au moins Aryuu suivait ses propres conseils.

« Et puis, conclut-il, tout le monde sait que Kakashi-san en a vu d'autres. Ce n'est pas une petite conversation personnelle qui va le traumatiser… »

A l'entente du nom, Iruka s'était crispé.

« Comment tu… », balbutia-t-il.

« Bah, le renseigna l'autre sans le laisser finir, je suppose que c'est en rapport avec votre _collocation_. »

« On est vraiment colocataire, tu sais. »

« Oui, oui, ça y'est, je l'ai compris. Et c'est ça le problème, non ? »

« Pas pour moi. »

« D'où le fait de faire de la peine. »

Iruka resta silencieux, ébahi par la perspicacité de son ancien élève.

« Et alors comme ça, tu as raté l'examen pour passer genin ? »

« Deux fois de suite. »

« C'est à n'y rien comprendre. »

Aryuu le raccompagnait jusqu'à la sortie.

« En même temps, tout le monde sait que le prochain Hokage sera Uzumaki-san. Et je ne crois pas me souvenir que son intelligence soit sa première qualité… »


	17. La boîte de Pandore

**Titre :** _L'Un à l'autre inconnus_ **  
Auteur :** Sigognac  
 **Genre :** Romance + Hurt / Comfort

 **Rating** **:** M  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Note :** Bon, alors, j'étais dans une période grecque quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre et le précédent. Vous aurez peut-être remarqué que l'histoire du Roi Tatsu, le livre qu'Iruka achète au chapitre précédent, reprend en fait le mythe d'Oedipe et plus particulièrement la pièce de Sophocle _Oedipe roi_. J'ai lu cette pièce au lycée et elle m'avait beaucoup marquée pour le côté "enquête sur soi-même. J'avais japonisé le mythe parce que les Grecs chez les ninjas, ça ne le fait pas trop mais... voilà que je parle de Pandore, maintenant ! Je ne voyais pas de titre plus adapté à ce chapitre, vous comprendrez pourquoi à la fin, je pense. Du coup, voilà, c'est sûrement anachronique, mais bon... En fait, j'ai souvent du mal à savoir quelle référence on peut faire ou non quand on écrit une fic sur Naruto... Ont-ils la télé, par exemple ? Ils ont bien des appareils-photo...

Bref... je vous laisse avec ce titre hors de propos en espérant que le reste vous paraîtra plus cohérent !

Merci beaucoup pour les dernières reviews postées et place à Iruka et à son enquête ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : La boîte de Pandore**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? », demanda Kakashi.

Iruka venait à peine de déposer ses achats sur la table basse. Il supposa que la question portait sur le livre en haut de la pile.

« Oh, ça, c'est une pièce de théâtre. _Le Roi Tatsu_ , ça s'appelle. Il paraît que… »

« Non, pas celui-là, l'interrompit le jounin. _Le Roi Tatsu_ , je connais, merci, c'est un classique. Non, non, je parle du pavé, l'énorme bouquin en-dessous, c'est quoi ce truc ? »

Iruka hissa l'ouvrage à sa hauteur pour qu'il soit lisible du comptoir, là où Kakashi lisait son propre livre à couverture orange.

« _Au bout du chemin, le bonheur_ ? déchiffra Kakashi. C'est le titre, ça ? »

« Faut croire. Je l'ai surtout acheté parce qu'on me l'a conseillé, à vrai dire. Le titre, la couverture, le résumé, rien ne m'a franchement donné envie. Mais il paraît que ça a eu beaucoup de succès à sa sortie, il y a deux ans. »

« Qui t'a conseillé ce truc ? »

« Hm ? »

« Tu viens de dire qu'on te l'avait conseillé, ce bouquin. Qui te l'a conseillé ? C'est sûr que c'est ni Naruto, ni Lee. Ils considèrent la lecture comme une punition… C'est Shizune ? »

"Oh non, en fait c'est plutôt moi qui conseille des lectures à Shizune."  
"Alors c'est qui ?"  
Iruka répugnait à parler d'Aryuu, c'était la seule part d'ombre qu'il possédait vis-à-vis de Kakashi. Et il en avait un peu marre que le jounin le connaisse mieux que lui-même.

Le regard suspicieux qu'il lui lança lui fit cependant cracher le morceau.  
"Mon libraire, avoua-t-il. Il a un goût très sûr, je lui fais une confiance aveugle."  
"Ton libraire ? répéta Kakashi, surpris de ne pas en avoir entendu parler avant. Je le connais ?"  
"Comment pourrais-je le savoir ?", rétorqua Iruka d'une manière un peu trop agressive.

Il se sentait espionné.  
"En me donnant son nom, par exemple.", proposa Kakashi.  
"Inutile, assura l'autre immédiatement, son nom ne te dirait rien."  
"Pourquoi refuser de me le donner, alors ?"  
"Parce que ça ne te regarde pas ! éclata Iruka. Parce que j'ai encore le droit à un semblant de vie privée !"  
"Le nom d'un libraire que je ne connais pas, tu considères que c'est ta vie privée ?"  
Iruka s'arrêta, réfléchit, et un peu nauséeux, il reprit :  
"Quand ta vie n'est pas longue de plus de six mois et que des étrangers t'apprennent ce que tu as été... le moindre fait banal s'apparente à la vie privée."  
Kakashi siffla dans son masque tout en roulant son oeil valide.  
"Comme tu veux, lâcha-t-il d'une voix un peu trop dégagée. Si l'identité du libraire est un secret d'état, maintenant..."  
Il fit mine de se remettre à sa lecture et Iruka, les joues rouges, s'installa lui-même sur le canapé. Sans se concentrer vraiment sur ce qu'il faisait, il se mit à passer en revue les différents ouvrages achetés.  
"Et il est séduisant, ce libraire-mystère ?"  
Kakashi avait tenté, en vain, de maîtriser la jalousie qu'il ressentait depuis l'évocation du fameux libraire. Il savait pourtant que ce genre de conversation ne mènerait nulle part, surtout dans la situation actuelle. Sa possessivité maladive prenait cependant le pas sur tout le reste.  
Iruka se releva d'un bond, interloqué.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu oses insinuer ? brailla-t-il. Tu ne crois tout de même pas... Enfin, c'est dégradant !"  
"Qu'est-ce qui est dégradant ? interrogea le jounin. Que je doute de ta fidélité ? Ou que je te soupçonne de te taper un mec ?"  
"Je n'aime pas les hommes ! articula Iruka excédé. Et même si j'avais envie de m'en 'taper un', comme tu dis, je n'aurais aucun compte à te rendre ! Nous ne sommes pas un couple !"  
"En somme, ce qui te gêne, c'est le côté homo de l'affaire..."  
"C'est toi qui me gênes ! Toi qui oses prétendre avoir des droits sur moi !"  
"Plus de trois ans de vie commune, ça ne me donne donc aucun droit sur toi, selon toi ?"  
Ils ne parlaient pas de la même chose : Kakashi s'adressait à celui qu'il avait été comme s'il existait encore. Sa jalousie et sa frustration l'emportaient sur son habituelle rationalité.  
Iruka eut le sentiment d'étouffer sous le costume d'un autre, de payer pour les fautes d'un fantôme. Une envie de sortir de cet appartement qu'il exécrait le submergea mais la peur du dehors le domina. Les gens de l'extérieur le terrifiaient.  
Il s'élança dans le couloir, la chambre étant sa seule échappatoire.  
"C'est ça, railla Kakashi, fuis. Bouder dans ta chambre, c'est apparemment tout ce que tu sais faire ! Et après tu demandes à ce qu'on te traite en adulte ?"  
Le claquement de la porte interrompit ses récriminations et il resta seul à ruminer dans le silence.

~/~/~

De l'autre côté de la porte, Iruka haletait.  
Il resta longtemps appuyé à l'entrée, abruti par la colère que Kakashi arrivait parfois à éveiller en lui. Il finit par se laisser tomber sur les fesses, ne pensant à rien pendant de longues minutes, ne se concentrant que sur sa respiration rapide. Lorsqu'elle fut revenue à la normale, il maudit copieusement le jounin et ses questions indiscrètes mais il savait bien, au fond de lui, que ce n'était pas vraiment l'interrogation de Kakashi qui l'avait mis dans tous ses états mais plutôt la réponse qui avait bondi en lui comme une évidence.  
Oui, il trouvait Aryuu séduisant.  
Ce n'est pas qu'il l'avait vraiment regardé mais il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte : ses cheveux écarlates, dont des mèches légèrement ondulées et ébourrifées tombaient sur son front encore lisse et insouciant, ses yeux rieurs souvent plissés à l'extrême, sa bouche aux lèvres charnues qu'on ne pouvait que trouver sensuelle... Et surtout ses tâches de rousseur sur sa peau pourtant mate et cette absence de défauts physiques qui était quasiment impossible à préserver quand on était ninja... Tous ces atouts le rendaient magnétique.  
Si Iruka avait dû se choisir un physique, il aurait probablement opté pour une apparence telle que la sienne.  
Il essaya de se convaincre que le regard porté sur ce jeune homme était parfaitement objectif. Après tout, nul besoin d'être une femme pour apprécier la beauté d'un homme. Hommes et femmes se jugeaient d'ailleurs entre eux dans un esprit de rivalité naturelle.  
Mais il n'avait pas considéré Aryuu comme un rival. D'ailleurs, quand Kakashi avait fait sa terrible insinuation, ce qui lui était tout de suite venu à l'esprit c'était la différence d'âge et le statut d'ancien élève du jeune homme. Il lui paraissait presque incestueux d'imaginer entretenir une telle relation. Le côté masculin de la chose ne lui était apparu qu'ensuite.  
Regardait-il Aryuu comme il avait pu regarder Shizune ? Cela lui paraissait impossible mais il se rappelait la gêne ressentie quand le jeune homme avait insinué qu'ils formaient un couple avec Kakashi. Le fait qu'Aryuu le considère comme homosexuel l'avait soudain rendu timide comme si... une tentative de séduction était envisageable...  
Iruka maudit Kakashi de plus belle : il ne serait pas revenu sur ces gênantes constatations sans ses soupçons abjects. Oserait-il encore s'adresser à Aryuu sans se sentir honteux des pensées impures qu'il avait eues ? Car, oui, il s'était imaginé une seconde dans les bras d'Aryuu.  
Dans un geste enfantin, il battit le parquet de ses pieds. La cohabitation avec Kakashi le pervertissait de manière intolérable.

~/~/~

Il fut incroyablement gêné quand il recroisa le jeune libraire deux jours plus tard. Il aurait préféré laisser plus de temps filer depuis leur dernière entrevue mais le climat dans l'appartement était d'une lourdeur insupportable. Il refusait d'adresser la parole à Kakashi et ce dernier ne faisait rien pour adoucir l'ambiance.  
Quand il en avait assez, le jounin sortait, lui. Il allait dans un bar ou voir des amis alors qu'Iruka restait coincé dans ce clapier de quelques mètres carrés qu'on lui avait désigné comme son foyer.  
Comme toujours, le jeune libraire l'accueillit avec le sourire mais Iruka remarqua immédiatement l'indolence de sa posture. Il lui sembla qu'il manquait d'énergie.  
« Quoi ? s'étonna Aryuu quand Iruka l'interrogea sur sa mollesse. Vous n'étiez pas au festival d'hier soir ? Il y avait des feux d'artifices, des défilés, tout le monde dansait… C'était très sympa ! »  
En y réfléchissant, Iruka, depuis sa chambre, avait bien entendu quelques explosions qu'il avait prises pour des pétards balancés par des gosses. Kakashi était rentré plus tard qu'à l'accoutumée, aussi. Il était au lit depuis longtemps quand il l'avait entendu passer la porte. Le jeune homme avait bien du mal à imaginer le jounin participer à ce genre d'événement.  
"Tu t'es couché tard, alors ? demanda Iruka à Aryuu. C'est pour ça que tu as l'air endormi ?"  
"Ouais. Le problème de ce festival, c'est qu'il est très familial. Il faut attendre tard dans la nuit pour que l'ambiance décolle vraiment."  
"Je vois : tu as trop picolé..."  
"Si je m'étais contenté de ça...", lâcha Aryuu dans un sourire.  
L'occasion était trop belle. Iruka la saisit au vol.  
"Une fille ?", hasarda-t-il.  
"Plusieurs.", répartit l'autre avec orgueil.  
Iruka opina doucement, intérieurement soulagé. Apprendre qu'Aryuu était un séducteur, un séducteur hétérosexuel de surcroît, enlevait une grande part de la gêne qu'il ressentait. Si Aryuu n'aimait que les femmes, ils n'évoluaient plus dans les mêmes sphères et le fait qu'il puisse le trouver séduisant n'avait plus vraiment d'importance.

Il se sentit autorisé à reprendre une attitude normale avec le jeune homme.

« Alors ? _Le Roi Tatsu_ , ça vous a plu ? »

Cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'il avait acheté le livre mais Iruka avait passé le plus clair de son temps calfeutré dans sa chambre pour être sûr de ne pas avoir à croiser Kakashi. Autant dire que sa liste d'œuvres à lire avait fondu comme neige au soleil.

« Incroyable ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est une œuvre vraiment intense ! Et la fin, quand il se crève les yeux ! C'était tellement puissant ! »

« C'est symbolique… », commença Aryuu.

« Bien sûr, abonda Iruka, cela renvoie à l'aveuglement dont il a fait preuve durant toute la pièce, en ignorant tous les signaux que les Dieux lui envoyaient. »

« C'est ça. », approuva Aryuu, une moue appréciative sur le visage.

Ils avaient avancé dans le magasin, Iruka ayant envie de poésie.

« Et votre projet ? continua le libraire comme s'il changeait totalement de sujet. Avez-vous trouvé les renseignements voulus sur Hatake-san ? »

Iruka se racla la gorge, embêté de devoir aborder cette histoire.

« Nous ne nous parlons pas beaucoup ces temps-ci, expliqua-t-il. Mais je vais au palais du Hokage en sortant d'ici. J'ai décidé de consulter son dossier. »

« Vous n'y trouverez rien, commenta Aryuu. Vous avez une bien meilleure source d'informations à la maison et… »

Le jeune homme ne termina pas sa phrase quand il s'aperçut qu'Iruka le fusillait du regard.

« Enfin, reprit-il dans un sourire devenu commercial, ça ne me regarde pas, après tout. »

Se mordant les lèvres, il arpenta le rayon des yeux avant d'arrêter son choix sur un tout petit ouvrage.

« Vous connaissez _Délices de la douleur_ de Shidare Yanagi ? C'est un peu ardu mais intéressant. L'auteur a rencontré une femme qui l'obsède mais cette dernière refuse de le revoir, le jugeant insignifiant. Dans son recueil de poésie, il parle donc de cet amour absolu qui le torture mais qui le remplit d'aise en même temps… »

Aryuu faisait de grands gestes comme à chaque fois qu'il évoquait une œuvre qui l'avait réellement touché mais Iruka l'interrompit d'un signe de tête.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de lire ça, trancha-t-il, l'amour absolu, ça ne signifie rien pour moi. En fait, je ne pense même pas que ça existe. »

Aryuu acquiesça, peu surpris. Son ancien maître avait beau comprendre les métaphores littéraires à la perfection, il restait tout aussi aveugle que le Roi Tatsu.

~/~/~

« Ton dossier ? grogna Tsunade. Mais pour quoi faire ? »

« Eh bien, pour m'informer, répartit fermement Iruka. J'ai le droit de le consulter, il me semble. Et je voudrais aussi voir celui de Kakashi. »

« Kakashi ? répéta-t-elle. Le niveau d'autorisation pour accéder au dossier de Kakashi est bien au-dessus de ce que tu ne pourras jamais plus atteindre. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui gérais les dossiers, avant ? »

« Tu as dit le mot : 'avant'. Tu es un civil, maintenant, et les civils ne consultent pas les dossiers des ninjas encore en exercice. »

On toussota légèrement derrière l'épaule de la Cinquième et Iruka, relevant les yeux, discerna deux hommes sans réussir à identifier celui qui avait cherché à attirer l'attention. Celui de gauche, qui portait un bandage qui lui recouvrait nez et fossettes, se mit à parler :

« Si vous me permettez, Tsunade-sama, il n'existe pas de loi interdisant à un ninja, même de retour à la vie civile, de consulter son propre dossier. »

« Quant au dossier de Kakashi-san, continua l'autre dont une large frange recouvrait une partie du visage, nous en possédons une version censurée que nous proposons aux civils de renom qui désirent choisir eux-mêmes le ninja qu'ils veulent à leur service. »

Les sourcils de Tsunade se froncèrent. Elle était clairement désappointée qu'on se permette de s'immiscer dans ses affaires.

Pourtant, elle ne les rabroua pas et, après un court silence, elle céda à leurs arguments :

« Bon, Kotetsu, amène-le en salle d'études ! Et toi, Izumo, va donc chercher ces fichus dossiers ! Qu'on en finisse avec ces idioties ! »

~/~/~

Il préféra débuter par son propre dossier. Ca l'angoissait moins.

Il observa les photos administratives où ses parents, bien droits, posaient en uniforme. Pour la première fois, la ressemblance frappante entre son père et lui lui sauta au visage et il se promit de ne jamais se laisser pousser la moustache.

Il apprit que c'était une banale chute qui avait causé sa cicatrice sur le visage. Aucun médic-nin n'était disponible ce jour-là car le Pays du Feu était en guerre à cette époque. On lui avait donc refermé la plaie « à l'ancienne ».

Après quelques comptes-rendus de missions sans importance, il était tombé sur l'avis de décès de ses parents. Apparemment, ils étaient toujours en mission. Ils avaient mis des années avant d'avoir un enfant et sa mère était repartie sur le terrain une dizaine de jours après son accouchement. Personne ne s'était porté volontaire pour l'adopter après Kyuubi. Il était mentionné qu'il y avait eu beaucoup trop d'enfants pour trop peu de familles d'accueil. En y réfléchissant, il se rendit compte que Naruto et lui étaient devenus orphelins le même soir.

Il avait ensuite étudié ses notes, les rapports de ses instructeurs, ses compétences. Il s'était vite fait à l'idée qu'il était un ninja des plus médiocres, ne remarquant qu'à peine ses tests d'intelligence prometteurs. Les rapports d'inspection qui le décrivaient comme un excellent professeur le déridèrent un peu mais son nombre de missions réussies et leur niveau ridicule le rembrunirent instantanément.

Enfin, il arriva à la page de l'état civil. Il constata qu'il était pupille du Pays du Feu et qu'il avait donc touché une petite pension qui lui avait permis de subsister jusqu'à sa majorité. C'est à cette date qu'il avait intégré le corps enseignant de Konoha et on lui avait alors alloué un logement de fonction qu'il avait gardé jusqu'à Pain et son emménagement avec Kakashi.

Il sentit son sang affluer très vite à son visage quand il lut la ligne où Kakashi était désigné comme son « conjoint » et juste derrière était agrafé le document officiel dans lequel il reconnaissait le jounin comme étant son responsable légal. Iruka fixa ce qui était son ancienne signature pendant de longues secondes et, pris d'un doute, il retourna en arrière, relisant certains papiers. Plusieurs fois, il retrouva cette même écriture fluide et sûre et, après avoir vérifié dans son cahier, il n'eut plus d'hésitation quant au fait que c'était bien la sienne.

Il remplissait lui-même son dossier : il s'était déplacé pour compléter la case « conjoint » de son état civil et il s'imagina à cette même place, des mois auparavant, écrire fièrement qu'enfin, il n'était plus seul.

Car c'est ce qui lui avait sauté aux yeux à la lecture de son dossier : c'était un homme seul. Pas de famille, pas d'équipe, pas de groupe avec lequel il effectuait régulièrement des missions. Le seul nom qui revenait plusieurs fois dans toute cette paperasserie était celui de Kakashi. Ca le consterna.

Alors, refermant son propre dossier, il s'attaqua à celui du jounin. Mais contrairement au sien, le dossier de Kakashi était difficilement lisible : la plupart des informations étant biffées par un large feutre noir. Pas moyen d'avoir le détail des missions de rang A et S mais leur nombre était indiqué, ce qui le fit pâlir d'envie. Les examens physiques et autres tests d'aptitudes étaient tous élogieux, seul le bilan psychologique n'était pas disponible. Iruka ne trouva aucune photo de Kakashi avant ses dix ans et il constata que le mystérieux masque était déjà en place. Sur plusieurs, il était entouré des membres de son équipe-genin et Iruka fut saisi par la ressemblance entre le sensei de Kakashi et Naruto. Plus loin, étaient mentionnés dans une liste les différents ninjas avec lesquels Kakashi avait l'habitude de travailler. A côté de la plupart des noms avait été ajoutée la mention « décédé » et Iruka comprit que Kakashi aussi, malgré ses fantastiques capacités, était un homme très seul. Enfin, il arriva à sa page d'état civil et la jugea étrangement similaire à la sienne : orphelin, enfant unique, pupille du Pays du Feu. Sauf que dès treize ans, Kakashi s'était assumé financièrement grâce à sa paye de jounin. L'appartement acheté avec ses économies et l'héritage paternel était resté le même jusqu'à Pain et Iruka vit son propre nom écrit dans la case « conjoint ». Aucun autre nom n'était écrit précédemment. Iruka, cependant, ne s'attarda pas sur cette information car il ne décollait pas son œil de l'écriture fluide qui remplissait la fin de la page. Il n'eut même pas besoin de vérifier son cahier, cette fois.

Il avait rempli ces deux dossiers, il était venu, il s'était déplacé dans ce but et il devina tout ce que ça avait pu symboliser pour lui.

Seul un homme amoureux pouvait venir ainsi compléter ce genre d'informations insignifiantes. Il avait donc été ainsi ? Amoureux ? Et même : amoureux-niais ?

Il recula sa chaise pour respirer plus aisément et referma cette preuve insupportable de son idiotie.

Il n'aurait pas dû venir.

~/~/~

La face crispée de Shizune l'accueillit à sa sortie de la salle d'études et il dut supporter un de ses longs sermons sur la parole donnée et le fait de chercher à véritablement comprendre les autres.

Elle lui confisqua les dossiers qu'il ne comptait de toute façon pas garder et lui fit promettre de jouer le jeu en ayant une vraie discussion avec Kakashi. Il eut beau expliquer qu'ils étaient en froid, elle ne voulut rien savoir et il rentra chez lui le cœur gros.

Tout ce qu'il avait appris de Kakashi à travers son dossier lui était plutôt favorable. Bien sûr, le jounin lui faisait des scènes injustifiées et refusait de tourner la page mais c'était aussi un héros et un homme de valeur. Il méritait bien qu'il range son égo au placard et qu'il lui offre une véritable conversation. Shizune avait raison.

Quand il pénétra dans l'appartement, il constata que Kakashi n'était pas dans la pièce à vivre, là où il se trouvait d'habitude. Pourtant, ses sandales, enlevées à la va-vite la veille, se chevauchaient toujours sur le palier. Iruka ferma la porte plus brutalement qu'à l'accoutumée et il entendit de légers bruits en réaction, provenant de la chambre à coucher. Il n'était pas surpris : ce n'était pas la première fois que Kakashi prenait possession de la chambre en son absence.

Le jeune homme hésita, restant immobile dans l'entrée, puis il inspira pour se donner de la volonté et traversa le couloir. La porte de la chambre était fermée mais il ne se donna pas la peine de frapper.

Kakashi reposait sur le futon, assis en tailleur. Sa posture, se voulant naturelle, restait trop raide pour être honnête. Iruka fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer.

« Salut. », débuta-t-il avec timidité.

Kakashi ne l'avait pas regardé à son entrée, persuadé qu'il allait être chassé de ce qui était maintenant devenu le territoire d'Iruka mais à l'entente de sa pacifique entrée en matière, il osa un regard et relâcha un peu les muscles de ses épaules.

« Salut. », répondit-il à son tour d'une voix rauque.

Il n'était pas encore sorti aujourd'hui, c'était donc sa première prise de parole de la journée. Etrange quand on vivait avec quelqu'un.

« J'ai croisé Shizune, expliqua Iruka en s'avançant davantage dans la pièce, et elle m'a dit qu'on devrait arrêter de se comporter comme des gamins. T'es pas d'accord ? »

« Si. », approuva Kakashi.

Cela faisait deux jours que le jounin essayait vainement de renouer le contact.

Iruka resta silencieux une seconde, ne sachant comment enchaîner.

« Tu veux que je sorte ? », proposa Kakashi.

« Non, répliqua immédiatement l'autre, j'aimerais qu'on parle. »

« Qu'on parle ? », répéta Kakashi, surpris.

« Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ? »

Il n'y avait pas de chaise dans la chambre, seulement le lit. Kakashi se recula un peu tout en invitant de la main Iruka à prendre place. Ce dernier s'assit en restant à bonne distance. Il avait dans une de ses mains le sac en plastique contenant les derniers livres qu'il avait achetés. L'œil de Kakashi s'y attarda mais le jounin ne fit aucun commentaire, baissant même la tête. Iruka n'avait néanmoins rien raté du regard de son aîné et remonta très bien le fil de ses pensées.

« Il s'appelle Aryuu, révéla-t-il, c'est apparemment un ancien élève à moi mais il a passé plusieurs années loin de Konoha. C'est un libraire particulièrement compétent avec lequel j'aime beaucoup discuter. Et oui, il est très séduisant. »

Kakashi commença à secouer négativement la tête mais Iruka poursuivit.

« C'est aussi un coureur de jupons notoire. Il apprécie les jolies filles et sait très bien qu'on vit ensemble tous les deux. »

« Tu n'as pas à me raconter tout ça, répliqua le jounin, je n'avais pas à t'interroger sur lui. Tu as le droit de fréquenter qui tu veux. »

Iruka chercha à l'arrêter. Il comprenait la réaction qu'avait eue Kakashi mais ce dernier continua sur sa lancée.

« J'ai bien conscience d'avoir réagi comme un con mais c'est juste que… cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas réussi à m'en empêcher. »

« C'est bon, conclut Iruka, on ne va pas rester bloqué là-dessus. »

Il lui adressa un sourire un peu figé et chercha à changer de sujet.

« Il paraît qu'il y avait un festival hier soir. Tu y es allé ? »

Kakashi chercha à rester neutre. Iruka lui posait si peu de questions d'ordinaire.

« Ouais, c'était sympa. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu y as fait ? », enchaîna immédiatement Iruka.

« En fait, on a surtout promené la gosse de Kurenai. On lui a acheté des conneries, on lui a gagné des jouets à certains stands… Vers minuit, y a eu le feu d'artifices mais ça lui a fait peur et elle s'est mise à pleurer. Alors, on s'est rentré. »

« En somme, tu as joué au papa. »

« Bof, apprécia Kakashi en haussant les épaules, Gai est dix-mille fois plus gaga que moi. »

« Gai était là aussi ? »

« Hm ? Oui, avec Lee. »

« Et Naruto ? »

« Aussi. Mais Sakura, elle, était de garde. »

« Tout le monde était là sauf Sakura, en fait. », résuma Iruka, un peu d'amertume dans la voix.

Kakashi la discerna et instantanément, il demanda :

« Tu aurais voulu venir ? »

Iruka dodelina de la tête, pas sûr, lui-même, de ses envies.

« Ils auraient tous été contents de te voir, hein, mais on se faisait la gueule, hier. Et puis, enfin, quand je te propose de sortir… »

« Je te dis toujours non, compléta Iruka, je sais bien. »

« Mais si tu veux, on peut aller boire un verre ce soir, avec tout le monde… »

« Non, répondit l'autre, merci mais non. »

Il était partagé entre l'envie de sortir et la peur de la foule. Et c'était toujours cette dernière qui l'emportait.

Le sujet semblant être épuisé, Kakashi pensa de nouveau à quitter la pièce, commençant à faire un geste pour se lever.

« On s'est rencontré comment ? », lança brutalement Iruka, ce qui arrêta net le jounin dans son mouvement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « rencontré » ? », répliqua-t-il, hagard, en se rasseyant.

« Tu sais très bien, répondit Iruka nerveux, ne me force pas à préciser. »

Kakashi replia une de ses jambes sur le matelas. Un mouvement mal contrôlé de son pied montrait qu'il était tendu.

« On ne s'est jamais vraiment 'rencontré', déclara-t-il. On est des enfants de Konoha, on s'est toujours connu. »

« Alors, comment… ? »

Iruka n'eut pas le courage de terminer mais les pointa tous les deux du doigt.

« Je sais pas trop pour toi, avoua Kakashi. Moi, pendant très longtemps, j'ai pensé que tu étais une lavette. A vrai dire, je te méprisais un peu. En plus, tu étais plus jeune que moi donc on ne se fréquentait pas beaucoup. »

« Une lavette ? »

« Tu as toujours été très gentil, très doux. Ce ne sont pas des qualités chez les ninjas. »

Iruka opina, signe qu'il comprenait et Kakashi poursuivit :

« Et puis, j'ai pris en charge l'équipe sept et je me suis aperçu que tu étais un mec très chiant. Rien n'était jamais assez bien pour toi. Tu me poursuivais pour avoir le détail des missions de Naruto, tu me demandais des comptes pour tout. Un emmerdeur première catégorie, quoi. »

Iruka encaissa cette nouvelle attaque. Décidemment, son ancien lui-même en prenait pour son grade.

« Et… je crois que c'est ça qui m'a plu en toi, avoua finalement le jounin, ta manière de ne rien lâcher, d'être borné. Ca m'a donné envie de voir jusqu'où on pouvait t'embêter. On a commencé à boire des verres durant lesquels je te faisais des récapitulatifs des missions et, évidemment, tu n'étais jamais content. Tu ne me faisais la morale, tu trouvais que je malmenais trop les gosses. Enfin, ton bla-bla habituel de mère-poule… »

Iruka eut un geste de recul.

« Non, franchement, insista Kakashi, tu pouvais vraiment être insupportable. Et on s'envoyait des piques à n'en plus finir, et on se faisait des reproches… A la fin, on était vexé tous les deux et on prenait tout de même rendez-vous pour une prochaine fois. Je crois qu'on adorait se chercher, en fait. »

« Ce n'est pas… commenta Iruka. Enfin, je pensais… »

« Que je t'avais offert des roses et invité à dîner ? se moqua Kakashi. Que je t'avais écrit des poèmes ? »

« Non, protesta Iruka. Enfin, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience de ces choses-là. A part ce que j'en ai lu dans les livres… »

« On avait d'expérience ni l'un, ni l'autre, lui apprit le jounin. Un soir, on marchait dans la rue à se disputer. On avait trop bu tous les deux. Et ça s'est passé. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Bah, on s'est retrouvé à s'embrasser à pleine bouche contre le mur de la ruelle. Puis, j'ai glissé ma main dans ton pantalon et tu étais dur comme du chêne… Tu veux vraiment que je continue ? »

« Non, non, s'exclama Iruka. Je ne veux pas plus de détails ! Mais… Enfin, on a tout de même pas fait _ça_ dans la ruelle, si ? »

« On a terminé chez toi. », précisa Kakashi après un silence et Iruka poussa un soupir de soulagement comme si, dans ces conditions, tout allait mieux.

Kakashi admirait le rouge qui était monté aux joues du jeune homme au fur et à mesure que son récit progressait. Il devinait la chaleur de cette peau qu'il avait touchée mille fois, il revivait ces moments où Iruka, écarlate, arrivant au bord de la jouissance, se dérobait à son regard, gêné, avant de se libérer pour de bon.

Il faisait chaud dans la chambre et l'odorat entraîné du jounin perçut l'odeur d'une transpiration nouvelle chez Iruka, celle de l'excitation.

Kakashi savait que cette envie qui s'éveillait ne lui était pas destinée, que simplement, l'évocation un peu crue du sexe donnait à cet homme, redevenu adolescent, ses premiers émois. Il avisa les lèvres un peu entrouvertes et qui ne se refermaient que pour avaler difficilement la salive.

Le silence se prolongea jusqu'à ce qu'Iruka ait repris suffisamment le pouvoir sur lui-même pour aborder un autre sujet.

« J'ai consulté ton dossier. », annonça-t-il, finalement.

Kakashi le fixa, son œil fébrile redevenant sérieux.

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« Pour te connaître mieux, je suppose. »

Ça lui paraissait absurde, maintenant. S'il avait des questions, il suffisait de les poser à Kakashi. Shizune et Aryuu avaient raison.

« Tu as appris des choses intéressantes ? Je ne me souviens même plus de ce qu'il contient. »

« Que tu es un excellent ninja mais ça, j'avais déjà compris. Et y'avait mon nom aussi, parce que je suis considéré comme ton conjoint. »

« Ça t'embête ? »

« Non, le rassura Iruka. On vit toujours ensemble alors, bon, ça reste logique. Mais je me suis demandé : y'avait que mon nom de marqué… Y a eu personne, avant ? »

Kakashi mit une seconde à percuter avant de répondre, sans complexe :

« Oh, si ! Des tas ! Mais j'ai jamais vécu avec. »

« Mais… osa poursuivre Iruka, pourquoi avec moi, alors ? »

« Je te l'ai dit : j'en ai eu envie, répondit le jounin après un silence. Pourquoi, ça, je ne sais pas. C'est arrivé comme ça. Est-ce que ce sont des choses qu'on sait, en général ? »

Il lui posait la question, à lui, alors qu'il était probablement la personne la moins calée au monde sur ce sujet.

« Enfin, j'avais déjà commencé à changer quand je suis devenu chef d'équipe génin. Les gosses, ils m'ont amadoué. Sans compter Asuma et Kurenai, toujours fourrés l'un avec l'autre et Gai et ses histoires d'amour grandioses… Je ne sais pas, ça a éveillé quelque chose en moi. Et là, tu es arrivé, avec ton côté chiant, et au bout d'un moment, ça m'a juste paru évident. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Je ne comprenais pas non plus avant. »

Iruka observait attentivement le visage masqué du jounin. Il n'était pas sûr de s'être déjà senti si proche de lui. Il était plus détendu, le malaise entre eux s'étant dissipé. Tout était si compliqué quand il fallait parler l'un avec l'autre. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait tant tardé à obéir à Shizune. Mais, finalement, Kakashi pouvait être d'approche facile quand il le voulait.

Ce dernier se releva une nouvelle fois. Iruka pouvait deviner le trouble que dissimulait son apparente décontraction, il ne devait pas être évident pour lui de remuer tout ça.

« Kakashi ? »

D'un geste, il le retint, le forçant à s'accroupir alors qu'il s'était déjà mis debout. Iruka fit mine de vouloir lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille et il discerna la lueur de désir dans la pupille habituellement inerte du jounin.

« Kakashi ? », murmura-t-il encore. Et il vit l'autre, tout ouïe, prêt à exécuter la moindre de ses demandes.

Alors, il osa poser sa question, même s'il savait que sa demande allait sûrement briser le fragile équilibre qu'ils venaient à peine de réussir à restaurer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dans cette chambre quand je ne suis pas là ? »

La tension entre eux réapparut instantanément.

Kakashi se recula et se releva, le dos raidi. Il avait eu l'espoir d'un progrès mais Iruka ne se servait de son pouvoir sur lui que pour l'interroger plus efficacement.

Il baissa son œil au sol.

« Rien du tout. », s'obstina-t-il.

« Aujourd'hui, insista Iruka, avant que j'arrive, tu faisais quelque chose, non ? »

L'autre garda un silence borné. Iruka appuya de sa main sur son avant-bras pour lui intimer l'ordre de se rasseoir sur le lit.

« Dis-moi, l'implora-t-il. Je ne me fâcherai pas. Je veux juste savoir. S'il-te-plaît. »

A vrai dire, Iruka avait bien une idée que ce qu'un homme, forcé au célibat, pouvait bien fabriquer dans les draps de la personne à qui il vouait un amour impossible. Il comprenait, d'ailleurs, que Kakashi se laisse aller à satisfaire certains besoins. Ca le dégoûtait un peu, bien sûr, et, à chaque passage de Kakashi, il ne manquait pas de vérifier sa literie avant de s'y coucher. Il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais trouvé de « preuves » formelles de ce qu'il suspectait.

« Ca va te mettre mal à l'aise. », essaya encore d'esquiver Kakashi mais Iruka resta fermement campé sur ses positions.

Evidemment que ça allait le mettre mal à l'aise.

« Je prends le risque. »

Alors, d'un geste sûr, la main de Kakashi alla décaler une des lattes du parquais sous eux. L'opération fut réitérée plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'Iruka discerne un large trou dans le sol, comme un coffre sous le plancher.

« On manquait de rangements dans cette baraque, expliqua Kakashi. C'est une astuce qu'on a trouvée. »

Il se baissa et sortit du trou nouvellement apparu une boîte à chaussures pour enfants, très usée.

« La taille adulte ne passait pas. », l'informa encore le jounin.

Le petit carton se retrouva sur le lit, entre eux, et les hypothèses salaces d'Iruka s'effacèrent face à l'objet insolite.

« C'est pas ce que tu croyais, hein ? », le railla Kakashi sans pour autant ouvrir la boîte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, à l'intérieur ? »

« Toi, répondit simplement le jounin. Et moi, aussi. Nous deux, en fait. C'est une boîte à souvenirs. »

« A souvenirs ? », répéta Iruka en caressant le couvercle du carton tout en faisant bien attention de contourner la main de Kakashi.

« A toi de voir si tu veux l'ouvrir. Mais ça risque de te remuer. »

Iruka ne prit pas garde à cet avertissement. Le mot « souvenirs » résonnait en lui comme un trésor enfui. Il fit glisser le couvercle que la main de Kakashi ne retenait pas vraiment et admira ce que contenait la boîte.

A l'intérieur, s'amassaient différents objets, papiers et photos et Iruka, ne sachant ce qu'il cherchait, adressa un regard interrogateur au jounin.

Ce dernier attrapa au hasard un bout de papier minuscule qu'il tendit à son vis-à-vis.

« C'est une facture, annonça-t-il. Une des premières fois où on est allé au resto tous les deux. »

Il examina le ticket de plus près.

« J'avais pris un truc hyper épicé pour t'impressionner. Gai m'avait fait tout un speech avant sur le mâle dominant, tu parles d'une connerie. J'ai passé la soirée à me retenir de boire. »

Il rangea ce premier souvenir et en sortit immédiatement un autre : un petit sifflet vert en forme d'oiseau.

« Un jouet que je t'ai gagné à la foire. Tu as beaucoup râlé que tu étais capable de te gagner des lots par toi-même mais tu l'as gardé quand même. »

Et le jounin se tut, revivant la scène dans ses pensées.

Iruka, à son tour, plongea la main dans la boîte. Il en ressortit une vieille photo. Dessus, Kakashi, le dos posé contre une façade de magasin, fixait l'objectif d'un air morne tout en tenant négligemment son petit livre à couverture orange. Et au premier plan, il se reconnut lui-même, les cheveux plus courts, la face crispée et la main en avant, tentant probablement d'arracher l'appareil des doigts du photographe importun.

« Naruto a eu une phase comme ça, l'informa Kakashi. On ne l'avait pas encore annoncé publiquement. On ne l'a jamais vraiment fait, à vrai dire. Enfin, il était sûr qu'on était ensemble et il nous pourchassait dans l'espoir de nous surprendre dans une situation compromettante… »

Il n'y avait rien de proprement compromettant sur ce cliché. C'était juste deux ninjas, même pas proches l'un de l'autre, qui partageaient le même oxygène. Et pourtant, il se dégageait une telle impression d'intimité qu'Iruka, ne pouvant le supporter, remit la photo dans la boîte.

« Je te l'avais dit, que ça te mettrait mal à l'aise. »

« Alors c'est ça que tu fais ? Quand je ne suis pas là, tu regardes dans cette boîte ? »

« J'ai besoin, de temps en temps, de me replonger dans tout ça. Pour me rassurer, être sûr que ça a bien réellement existé. Parce que, je n'y peux rien, les souvenirs disparaissent peu à peu de ma mémoire, ils deviennent moins précis. Et ça m'inquiète parce que je sais bien qu'il n'y en aura pas de nouveaux… »

Iruka releva la tête et, pour la première fois, il se sentit réellement concerné par ce que Kakashi expliquait. Toutes ces histoires que le jounin lui racontait, il n'arrivait pas à considérer que ce soit aussi les siennes. Mais là, ces souvenirs chéris qui allaient s'éteindre sans laisser la moindre descendance, ça oui, ça le touchait.

« Je suis désolé. », déclara-t-il.

Et Kakashi le regarda et acquiesça. Il comprenait qu'il était sincère, qu'il ne cherchait pas seulement à être poli.

« Si je pouvais m'effacer pour qu'il revienne, je crois que je le ferai. Il manque à tout le monde. »

Kakashi, la tête baissée, n'eut pas l'outrecuidance de répondre : il aurait tellement aimé que cela puisse être possible.

« Et je suis vraiment désolé que ça te soit arrivé, à toi. »

Le jounin haussa les épaules.

« Peu importe la personne. »

« Non, objecta Iruka, pas du tout. Toi, tu es tout seul. Tu es comme moi. Tu as du mal à te lier, je l'ai bien vu en lisant ton dossier. »

Et il comprenait mieux toutes ces fois où Kakashi avait affirmé que jamais il n'y aurait quelqu'un d'autre. Tout comme il était évident que son ancien lui -même n'aurait jamais renoncé au jounin. C'était deux âmes solitaires fières de s'être trouvées, épatées par leur propre chance parce qu'elles avaient cru longtemps qu'elles ne méritaient pas de vivre une telle histoire.

Le carton croulait sous le fouillis et Iruka se sentit émerveillé par tous ces souvenirs amoureux qui avaient été les siens. Certains papiers aux couleurs fluos étaient collés sur le rebord de la boîte. D'autres se mélangeaient au chaos du carton mais on les repérait tout de suite à cause de leur teinte criarde.

« Ce sont des petits mots, précisa Kakashi qui voyait bien ce qui attirait l'œil d'Iruka. Avec les vies qu'on menait, on pouvait rester des jours sans se voir vraiment. Alors, tu communiquais beaucoup avec moi par petits mots déposés sur l'oreiller ou collés sur le frigo. »

Iruka se saisit de l'un d'entre eux et rougit à la lecture des quelques mots doux qu'il contenait. Il le reposa, gêné, et en remarqua un autre, enterré, plié en quatre, incroyablement usé comme s'il avait été manipulé des centaines de fois.

Il adressa un regard interrogateur à Kakashi qui se recula un peu.

« Ca, déglutit-il, c'est le dernier que tu as écrit. Avant ton départ en mission. Ne te sens pas obligé de le lire. »

Mais Iruka s'emparait déjà de ce vestige de son passé. Les derniers mots qu'il avait adressés à Kakashi avant de quitter cette vie ?

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi ce papier, en particulier, était très abîmé, il avait une valeur évidente de témoignage. Il le déplia tout en maîtrisant une respiration qui se faisait un peu plus forte et déchiffra avec peine les quelques signes effacés par l'usure :

« _Je reviens en début de semaine. Pense à sortir les poubelles._ »

Il resta bête et, la mine déconfite, il chercha confirmation :

« C'est ça ? Les derniers mots que je t'ai adressés ? »

« J'oublie tout le temps de sortir les poubelles. », répondit le jounin, raisonnable.

Iruka n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : Kakashi se contentait de ça ? De ces deux phrases minables ?

Qu'est-ce que ça disait de lui-même ? Que c'était un obsédé des poubelles ?

Même pas un 'au revoir' ? Même pas – et il se surprit lui-même de s'en offusquer – le moindre mot d'amour ? On pouvait donc partir en mission sans dire à l'autre qu'on l'aimait ? Et le laisser là-dessus ? Sur une histoire de poubelles ?

Il se serait giflé s'il avait pu. Et il plaignit Kakashi de toutes ses forces. Comment pouvait-on perdre quelqu'un ainsi ? Comment la vie pouvait-elle se montrer si cruelle ?

Et ça s'insinua en lui, ça l'oppressa. Il ressentit le besoin de réparer ça.


	18. Comparaisons

**Titre :** _L'Un à l'autre inconnus_ **  
Auteur :** Sigognac  
 **Genre :** Romance + Hurt / Comfort

 **Rating** **:** M  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Note** : Mes meilleurs vœux pour cette nouvelle année ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Comparaisons**

Le cabinet médical de Shizune n'avait jamais été aussi silencieux.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire et elle se décida finalement à rester la plus rationnelle possible.

« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que ce seraient vos derniers mots… », tenta-t-elle.

« Je partais en mission, bon sang ! s'énerva instantanément Iruka qui avait dû beaucoup réfléchir à la question. Il existe toujours un risque de ne pas revenir, non ? Je ne pouvais pas trouver mieux, franchement ? »

« Est-ce vraiment si important ? minimisa-t-elle. D'ailleurs, vous avez survécu. Ce ne sont pas réellement vos derniers mots. »

« Mais bien sûr que si ! trancha-t-il. Et il n'y a rien de beau, là-dedans ! Ca manque de classe ! Ca manque d'amour ! C'est tellement nul… »

« D'amour ? s'étonna-t-elle. Mais je croyais… »

« Je ne suis pas amoureux, moi ! la coupa-t-il. Mais l'autre l'était ! Et Kakashi méritait mieux que de se voir demander de sortir les poubelles ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais dans la tête ? »

« Kakashi méritait mieux ? », répéta-t-elle, de plus en plus surprise.

Il acquiesça et avec mauvaise humeur, il reprit :

« Vous et vos bonnes idées d'apprendre à le connaître ! Vous voyez dans quel état ça me met ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre. »

« Je ne voulais pas le faire. Discuter avec lui. Mais vous m'avez forcé ! Et il s'est passé exactement ce que je redoutais… »

Il s'était levé et gesticulait dans la pièce. Gentiment, elle lui demanda de se rasseoir.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? », interrogea-t-elle alors qu'il se laissait retomber dans son fauteuil.

« C'est quelqu'un de bien, soupira-t-il. Je m'en doutais déjà, bien sûr, mais maintenant c'est une certitude. C'est un chic type qui m'aimait sincèrement et… que j'aimais sûrement aussi. »

« Ca me paraît très positif… », commença-t-elle mais il ne la laissa pas terminer.

« Ca ne fonctionne pas, arrêta-t-il. Ca ne fonctionnera jamais. La situation dans laquelle on est est une impasse. Et c'était beaucoup plus facile à accepter pour moi avant que, dans mon esprit, Kakashi ne devienne un chic type. Vous croyez que ça m'amuse de lui faire du mal ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par : 'ça ne fonctionne pas' ? »

« Vous savez bien, rouspéta-t-il. Rien ne va. Cette vie que j'ai. Ou plutôt, cette absence de vie. Je suis un parasite. J'ai peur de mon ombre. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça… »

« Ca fait à peine six mois que vous êtes sorti du coma. C'est normal de ne pas retrouver tout de suite ses marques. »

Cette remarque l'agaça tant qu'elle le fit se relever. Il fit quelques pas, se retourna, alla finalement serrer de sa main le cuir du dossier de son fauteuil.

« Vous êtes médecin, non ? Vous devez bien avoir des statistiques sur ce genre de cas. En général, les amnésiques gardent-ils le même style de vie ? »

« Certains oui. »

« Et d'autres non ? »

« Il n'y a pas de règle… Ca dépend vraiment des cas. »

« Et les couples ? poursuivit-il, acide. Les couples résistent à ça ? »

« Pas toujours. »

« Pourquoi s'obstiner, alors ? Prolonger une situation qui fait du mal à tout le monde ? On a tous besoin d'un nouveau départ. »

« Mais vous changez, Iruka ! Vous évoluez tous les jours ! Vous ne supportiez pas Kakashi, il y a trois mois ! Qui sait où vous en serez dans quelques temps ? »

« Je n'en arriverai jamais au point que vous souhaitez, tempéra-t-il. Je ne retournerai pas avec Kakashi. Même si je n'avais pas de problème avec le fait que ce soit un garçon, je ne me sens pas attiré par lui. Je conçois, j'accepte l'idée de l'avoir été mais c'est une situation qui ne pourra jamais se reproduire, j'ai trop envie de changement. »

« De changement ? »

« Je veux voir de nouvelles têtes, Shizune. Des têtes _réellement_ nouvelles. J'ai besoin d'air, j'étouffe ici. Vous comprenez ? »

Elle hésita :

« Vous pourriez demander à Kakashi de vous emmener en voyage. Ou, au moins, changer tout l'agencement de l'appartement. Un nouveau décor pour une nouvelle vie. Des études montrent que ça aide beaucoup certains amnésiques. »

« Des études ? sursauta-t-il. Quelles études ? »

« Des travaux écrits par des scientifiques qui ont travaillé sur l'amnésie antérograde. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elles disent d'autre, ces études ? Il y a des instructions à suivre pour se sentir mieux ? »

Elle soupira, n'osant pas répondre. Elle pensait à Kakashi : n'était-elle pas en train de lui nuire ? Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas ignorer des questions qu'Iruka était en droit de lui poser.

Elle se leva d'un geste las, alla jusqu'à son bureau et sortit d'un des larges tiroirs plusieurs documents reliés à la main.

Elle les tendit à Iruka : ce n'était que des textes sur la réadaptation des amnésiques à leur milieu.

« Je peux vous les prendre pour lire à la maison ? », demanda-t-il.

« Faîtes comme vous voulez mais gardez en tête que chaque amnésique réagit de manière différente et que votre handicap est très spécifique. Vous ne ressemblez à aucun autre patient. Ce qui a marché pour eux ne fonctionnera pas forcément pour vous. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui a marché ? », s'enquit-il alors qu'il lisait déjà le premier mémoire en diagonale.

« Vous verrez bien. », éluda-t-elle en regardant ses ongles.

Elle cachait ces études depuis des mois, espérant qu'Iruka ne réagisse pas comme les patients observés dans ces rapports. Mais il suivait pour le moment la même trajectoire et elle lui devait la vérité.

Comme elle se sentait déjà coupable, elle préféra avouer toutes ses fautes d'un coup.

« Autre chose, osa-t-elle, j'ai reçu les résultats de votre examen. »

Il releva la tête, la respiration soudainement difficile.

« Et ? »

« Vous êtes reçu, annonça-t-elle. De justesse mais reçu. »

Il eut un sourire fier et s'apprêta à la bombarder de questions.

« Cependant, poursuivit-elle très vite pour l'empêcher de parler, je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête avec vous à ce sujet… »

Il fronça les sourcils : il abhorrait les secrets.

« Rasseyez-vous, l'implora-t-elle, je vais vous expliquer. »

 **~/~/~**

« Tu rentres tard. », avait constaté Kakashi quand Iruka avait passé la porte.

Ce dernier eut un sourire automatique qui dissimulait mal son trouble.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. »

Kakashi, de profil, se tourna à demi pour lui faire face. Il essuya négligemment ses mains sur le tablier qu'il portait.

« Un problème ? », demanda-t-il.

Iruka, dans ses pensées, mit quelques secondes pour nier.

« Juste un peu fatigué. »

Kakashi opina mais Iruka commençait à le connaître : il n'était pas dupe.

L'œil visible s'arqua.

« C'est bien que tu passes plus de temps dehors. »

« Oui, enfin, j'étais surtout dans le bureau de Shizune. »

Kakashi se remit à préparer le repas tout en jetant de nombreux coups d'oeil sur le jeune homme. Il remarqua le paquet qu'il portait contre son flanc.

« Tu es allé t'acheter des livres chez le libraire canon ? »

Iruka, distrait, fixa l'objet que Kakashi lui désignait de son couteau de cuisine.

« Ca ? Oh, non ! C'est Shizune. Elle m'a prêté des études sur l'amnésie. Pour que je comprenne mieux ce que j'ai, tu vois. »

« C'est intéressant ? »

« Je… n'ai pas commencé à les lire. », mentit-il..

A vrai dire, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il s'était jeté dessus dès qu'il était sorti du bureau. Il avait croisé Sakura et elle lui avait indiqué un coin tranquille pour lire, trop contente de pouvoir lui être utile.

Ce qu'il avait découvert l'avait bouleversé. Toutes ces personnes dans le même état que lui, qui connaissaient les mêmes difficultés pour se reconstruire… Il aurait donné cher pour rencontrer l'une d'entre elles.

« Poisson blanc pour le dîner, ça te va ? »

« Très bien. », approuva Iruka.

Il délaissa son paquet sur la table basse et vint s'asseoir au comptoir. De nombreux accessoires de cuisine déjà utilisés trainaient un peu partout.

« Ca va faire de la vaisselle, constata Kakashi, désolé. »

Iruka haussa les épaules.

« Je m'en occuperai. »

Le menton sur le poing, il resta songeur un moment.

« On n'aurait pas de l'alcool quelque part ? », demanda-t-il.

Kakashi le toisa au milieu de ses préparations.

« De l'alcool ? reprit-il. Ce n'est pas trop ton truc habituellement. »

« J'ai eu mon examen. »

Le jounin resta stoïque. Puis son œil s'arqua et il se tourna pour ouvrir un placard et en sortir une bouteille.

« Effectivement, exulta-t-il, ça se fête. »

Deux verres furent remplis et ils trinquèrent.

« Je suis très fier de toi. », le complimenta honnêtement le jounin.

Iruka haussa les épaules et sirota son verre à petites gorgées. Il fallait qu'il réapprenne à boire de l'alcool.

« Tu n'as pas l'air très heureux. », constata Kakashi.

« Ca ne change pas grand-chose, cet examen. »

« C'est un bon début, une première étape. Que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement, ça veut dire que tu es remis. Il faudrait maintenant que tu reprennes l'entraînement. »

Iruka reposa un peu brusquement son verre.

« L'entraînement ninja, tu veux dire ? C'est hors de question. »

« Je ne te dis pas de retrouver ton niveau d'avant mais, enfin, c'est plus sûr, par ici, d'avoir une formation guerrière. Même la plupart des civils en ont reçu une. »

« C'est cette formation guerrière qui m'a mis dans cet état, fit remarquer Iruka. C'est tout vu. »

Kakashi n'osa rien répondre, ne voulant pas risquer une nouvelle dispute. Il se contenta d'évider les poivrons, tout en enterrant au fond de lui l'espoir qu'Iruka redevienne un jour professeur.

 **~/~/~**

Iruka fut distrait les dix jours qui suivirent. Kakashi avait pourtant cru que la réussite à son examen le rendrait euphorique ou du moins fier de lui mais il semblait plutôt morne, presque triste, comme si ce succès était finalement une mauvaise nouvelle.

En même temps, il se montrait étrangement plus ouvert avec Kakashi. S'il passait une bonne partie de ses matinées dans sa chambre, il en sortait peu avant midi, ne manquant jamais de demander au jounin en quoi il pouvait lui être utile. Ils préparaient le déjeuner ensemble, tout en parlant de tout et de rien et après le repas, Iruka s'installait sur le canapé où il lisait ou étudiait. Souvent Kakashi s'asseyait à ses côtés et les après-midis s'écoulaient dans l'atmosphère tranquille des pages qu'on tourne et des discussions de salon.

La conversation qu'ils avaient eue sur la boîte à souvenirs semblait avoir débloqué quelque chose du côté d'Iruka et, depuis, ce dernier discutait plus volontiers avec Kakashi. Il lui posait des questions sur sa vie ou sur le fonctionnement du village – plus rarement sur eux deux – et s'enquérait de ses coéquipiers.

« Il faudrait les inviter, un de ces soirs. », avait-il suggéré.

Kakashi, relevant le nez de son bouquin, n'avait pas cherché à dissimuler sa surprise.

« Ah oui ? »

« Ils ont signé la carte d'encouragements quand j'ai passé mon examen. Il me semble normal de les inviter pour célébrer ma réussite. Ils pourraient venir manger un soir. Il fait encore suffisamment beau pour qu'on dîne dehors et la gardienne m'a dit qu'on avait le droit de faire des grillades dans la cour. On a ce qu'il faut, non ? »

« On a, avait confirmé Kakashi. Apparemment, tu as déjà tout prévu. Tu ne veux pas qu'on sorte plutôt ? On pourrait aller au restaurant. Ca nous ferait moins de travail. »

« Ca va. On est pas débordé non plus. Et puis, le restaurant… Dehors… »

« C'est un peu tôt ? »

« Oui, encore un peu tôt. »

Kakashi avait opiné, déjà très content qu'Iruka se propose de mieux connaître ses amis.

« Samedi qui arrive, tu crois que ce serait possible ? »

« Non, pas pour moi. Je serai en mission. »

Iruka claqua son livre un peu fort.

« Comment ça, 'en mission' ? Je croyais que tu avais le droit à des congés ? »

« Ils sont finis, mes congés, rétorqua le jounin. Tu crois donc que Konoha me paye à rien faire ? »

« Tu pars quand ? »

« Vendredi. Mais la mission ne devrait pas durer plus de trois jours. »

« Tu serais rentré lundi soir, donc, c'est ça ? »

« Sûrement. Mais ce n'est pas une science exacte, tu sais. »

Ca plaisait à Kakashi de voir Iruka si concerné par son départ.

« On peut lancer les invitations pour jeudi soir, alors, juste avant ton départ. Ou ça va trop te fatiguer ? »

« Non, c'est bien jeudi soir. Ce n'est pas une mission trop difficile. »

« Cela ne te fera pas rentrer blessé ? »

« Non, sembla promettre Kakashi, moqueur, je reviendrai en pleine forme. »

 **~/~/~**

Ils étaient arrivés tous les trois ensemble et un brin gênés. C'était Iruka qui était allé leur ouvrir, Kakashi n'ayant pas fini de se servir de la salle de bain.

Kurenai était venue avec sa fille mais ce que remarqua Iruka à l'ouverture de la porte, c'était que ses invités s'étaient tous habillés en civils.

Kurenai portait en effet un magnifique kimono de soie, rouge éclatant, et il la trouva encore plus splendide que d'habitude. A ses côtés, Gai, qu'Iruka rencontrait pour la première fois mais que sa ressemblance avec Lee lui fit reconnaître tout de suite, avait fait dans le vert et l'extra-moulant si bien que le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard d'une partie anatomique que le pantalon serré du jounin rendait un peu trop visible. Pour garder contenance, Iruka s'était finalement tourné vers Naruto. En l'absence de son bandeau, sa tignasse blonde et volumineuse tombait harmonieusement sur son visage et le pantacourt et le T-shirt blanc au logo évidemment orange achevaient de lui donner un air séduisant-décontracté qu'Iruka ne put s'empêcher de lui envier.

Ce garçon avait-il seulement conscience de l'attraction qu'il était capable d'exercer sur autrui ? C'était surtout ses cicatrices tellement fines et symétriques qu'Iruka lui jalousait. A côté, il avait l'impression que son propre visage était passé par les mains d'un apprenti-boucher.

Il fit poliment entrer dans l'appartement ce joli petit monde et leur proposa non moins courtoisement de prendre un rafraîchissement.

Ils allèrent sagement s'asseoir sur le canapé et Iruka se chargea d'amener verres et bouteilles en faisant volontairement tinter entre eux les récipients pour couvrir en partie le silence qui s'était installé.

Ce fut ce moment un peu lourd que Kakashi choisit pour sortir de la salle de bain et son arrivée fut accompagnée par des acclamations ravies des trois autres. Kakashi avait lui aussi fait un effort vestimentaire portant une chemise bordeaux sur un pantalon sombre. Il avait fait son entrée les mains dans les poches, s'était élancé tel un mannequin pendant un défilé, avait fait un tour sur lui-même et pris la pose de bonne grâce. Il avait ensuite passé en revue ses compagnons, sifflant sans vergogne Kurenai et se moquant des « attributs » un peu trop visibles de Gai. Seul Naruto échappa à ses commentaires, car ils avaient tous deux opté pour un look décontracté. D'ailleurs, si Iruka reconnut sans peine que le bordeaux allait particulièrement bien au teint pâle de Kakashi, il regrettait la taille trop ample des vêtements du jounin qui dissimulait un corps qu'il savait pourtant être grand et svelte. C'était comme si Kakashi avait honte de sa silhouette élancée.

Le jeune homme apprécia cependant l'effort qu'ils avaient tous fait pour lui. Habituellement, ces trois-là ne venaient à la maison que pour parler boulot avec Kakashi, l'uniforme ninja était donc incontournable. Mais comme ce soir c'était une invitation d'ordre amical pour célébrer le passage d'un examen civil, ils s'étaient tous mis au même diapason que le jeune homme.

Des gens formidables, pensa Iruka le cœur serré, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

Kakashi continua de détendre l'atmosphère en demandant à chacun ce qu'il voulait boire et quand tout le monde fut servi, il porta immédiatement un toast à la réussite d'Iruka.

Dès les premières gorgées bues et les premiers biscuits engloutis, les invités se mirent très sagement à interroger Iruka sur son examen, lui demandant quelles épreuves il avait passées, quelles notes il avait obtenues et s'il était content de lui. Iruka répondit du mieux qu'il put aux questions posées, ne se trouvant pourtant pas très intéressant alors que le groupe l'écoutait religieusement à chacune de ses interventions.

Kakashi, déjà parfaitement au courant des péripéties scolaires d'Iruka, écoutait le tout d'une oreille distraite mais bienveillante et dès qu'il y avait un blanc, il proposait de remplir les verres ou demandait ce que chacun préférait pour les grillades à venir.

L'apéritif se termina donc sans trop d'encombres et il y eut même des rires quand on s'aperçut que la petite de Kurenai remettait certains biscuits dans leurs ramequins après les avoir consciencieusement sucés pour en ôter tout le sel.

« Vous reprendrez bien un peu de salive ? », avait proposé Kakashi en tendant l'objet du délit vers ses invités. Iruka avait trouvé la remarque rigolote alors que Kurenai, morte de honte, grondait tout bas la fautive.

Comme il faisait encore suffisamment beau et chaud, tout le monde sortit accompagner Kakashi qui s'occupa de faire cuire la viande sur des pierres que des braises avaient rendues brûlantes. Selon les préférences de chacun, Iruka trempait préalablement les grillades dans de la sauce soja ou dans une marinade de gingembre et passait ensuite le tout à Kakashi.

Après les remarques d'usage sur la beauté de la cour qu'ils avaient pourtant vue mille fois, les invités se trouvèrent à court de sujets et chacun regarda un peu trop longuement son verre. Bravement, ce fut Iruka qui relança plusieurs fois la conversation, posant des questions sur l'enfant de Kurenai ou sur les occupations de Lee, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire réagir Gai. Ce dernier partit dans plusieurs élans lyriques sur l'avenir des jeunes pousses de Konoha et, encouragé par Kurenai, il raconta une ou deux anecdotes ridicules sur son enfance commune avec Kakashi. Depuis ses pierres brûlantes, le jounin bougonnait, d'autant plus que Naruto ne manquait pas de l'asticoter à chaque nouvelle révélation.

Les premières brochettes et autres viandes grillées furent servies et on les mangea, mal assis sur le petit muret près de la porte de l'appartement. Il n'y avait pas suffisamment de place dans la cour pour installer une table et des chaises.

Voyant que l'ambiance se refroidissait une nouvelle fois et profitant du fait que son masque l'empêchait de manger devant les autres, ce fut au tour de Kakashi d'interroger ses compagnons, demandant notamment à Naruto s'il allait _enfin_ passer jounin instructeur. Le garçon éluda mais Kakashi revint plusieurs fois à la charge sans qu'Iruka ne parvienne à savoir s'il exerçait une véritable pression sur le jeune homme ou si c'était un simple moyen de maintenir la conversation. Naruto finit par s'en sortir en réclamant bruyamment une deuxième tournée de grillades, bientôt rejoint par Gai qui y mit cependant plus de politesse.

La marinade au gingembre allait bientôt manquer et c'était celle que préféraient les invités.

« Il faudrait en refaire, murmura Iruka en s'approchant de Kakashi, tu peux t'en charger ? »

Il ignorait la recette c'était le jounin qui s'en était occupé.

« Tu es sûr ? », interrogea Kakashi en jetant un regard appuyé vers leurs invités.

Iruka voyait bien où il voulait en venir : depuis le début de la soirée, c'était Kakashi qui servait de trait d'union entre lui et les autres. Iruka ne connaissait ces personnes que par ce que Kakashi lui en avait appris et, il fallait être honnête, il n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre que le jounin en commun.

« Je vais me débrouiller. », assura cependant Iruka.

Kakashi n'eut d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance, se jurant cependant de cuisiner le plus vite possible. Il s'empara du bol presque vide et s'en alla tout en traitant copieusement ses convives masculins de goinfres.

Dès qu'il eut disparu, l'ambiance retomba. On fit quelques remarques timides sur l'enfant de Kurenai qui marchait maladroitement dans la pelouse et puis, on ne trouva plus rien à dire. Avant de venir, Kurenai, Gai et Naruto s'étaient promis de ne pas parler travail pour ne pas mettre Iruka mal à l'aise mais c'était compliqué comme résolution car le travail, c'était presque toute leur vie et ça revenait donc dans beaucoup de leurs conversations.

Ce fut finalement Iruka qui, après avoir bu le fond de son verre de bière, s'approcha d'eux d'un pas décidé. Il avait attendu toute la soirée une opportunité de parler au groupe en dehors de la présence de Kakashi. Il ne devait pas laisser passer cette chance.

Les trois autres comprirent qu'il allait se passer quelque chose et, d'un geste commun, ils se relevèrent du muret où ils étaient assis et entourèrent bientôt le jeune homme.

« Je voulais vous remercier… », commença Iruka, un peu hésitant.

« C'est bon, le coupa immédiatement Naruto le sourire immense, c'était juste une carte. Vous n'allez pas nous reparler de ça jusqu'à l'année prochaine ! »

« Ce n'est pas de ça dont je suis en train de parler, rétorqua froidement Iruka, et si tu m'avais laissé finir, tu le saurais déjà. »

Son ton tranchant sécha tout le monde et Naruto, regardant ses sandales, marmonna :

« Pardon, sensei. »

Le titre fit rougir Iruka mais il refusa de se laisser déstabiliser pour si peu.

« Je voulais vous remercier, donc, pour la mission que vous avez effectuée pour moi. »

Ils relevèrent tous les yeux, interloqués, et échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

« Je sais bien que vous n'avez pas le droit de me parler de ça et je ne vous demande rien. Mais j'ai vu Kakashi revenir à chaque fois un peu plus détruit par cette mission et, vu son seuil de tolérance, je me doute qu'elle a dû être éprouvante pour tout le monde… »

Il fit une pause et il vit bien que ses invités ne confirmeraient rien mais qu'ils ne se récriaient pas non plus. Alors, il poursuivit.

« Je sais que j'étais lié à cette mission. Je ne saurais dire exactement pourquoi si ce n'est que depuis que cette mission est terminée, Kakashi n'insiste plus pour que je m'enferme à clé quand il n'est pas là. Je ne crois pas qu'une porte fermée aurait arrêté grand-monde dans un village pareil mais je suppose que ça devait le rassurer tout de même un peu. Ce qui signifie qu'un danger planait au-dessus de moi et que cette mission a permis de supprimer ce danger. Et donc, je voulais vous en remercier. »

Ils haussèrent les épaules en regardant ailleurs. C'était idiot mais ils se sentaient émus.

« Je ne crois pas que vous ayez vraiment fait ça pour moi – ou alors, un autre moi. Je crois que vous avez surtout fait ça pour Kakashi. Parce qu'il est plus serein depuis que cette mission est terminée. Et je sais bien qu'il est très malheureux à cause de ce que je suis devenu, et j'en suis de plus en plus désolé, alors savoir qu'il a des amis aussi fidèles pour le soutenir, ça me soulage un peu. Merci pour ça, aussi. »

Ils le regardaient tous maintenant, les yeux un peu plus brillants qu'à l'accoutumée.

« C'était rien. », marmonna finalement Gai.

Il aurait probablement rajouté quelque chose sur la flamme inextinguible de l'amitié fraternelle si Naruto ne lui avait pas coupé le sifflet en se jetant dans les bras d'Iruka. Il le serra, un bras entourant son cou. Iruka resta raide, la proximité physique était quelque chose d'encore trop nouveau pour lui.

Naruto finit par se reculer un peu, un sourire magnifique aux lèvres.

« Pardon, s'excusa-t-il. Mais c'est juste que c'est tellement _vous_ de dire des choses comme ça. »

Le garçon renifla alors qu'en son for intérieur, Iruka se sentit blessé par cette remarque. Il n'y en avait donc toujours que pour l'autre ?

« Alors, on profite que je ne suis pas là pour se faire des câlins ? »

Kakashi grommelait depuis l'entrée, son bol de marinade à la main.

« C'est Naruto qui fait son sensible. », commenta Kurenai, d'une voix maîtrisée.

Kakashi se garda bien de demander le pourquoi de cette émotion. Il voyait juste qu'Iruka et Naruto se rapprochaient et il souhaitait de tout cœur qu'un lien se recrée entre eux.

Et ce n'était pas le seul lien qu'il espérait voir se renouer un jour.

 **~/~/~**

« Ca s'est plutôt bien passé. », fit remarquer Kakashi, empilant la vaisselle près de l'évier.

Tandis qu'il remontait ses manches, Iruka l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Laisse ça, lui demanda-t-il, je m'en occuperai demain. Il est presque minuit et tu dois être en forme pour ta mission. »

« C'est bon, le rassura le jounin. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je pars sans être parfaitement reposé. Et ce n'est qu'une mission de rang B. »

« Elle n'était pas de rang B, la mission durant laquelle je me suis fait enlever ? »

Kakashi lâcha un peu brutalement les ustensiles à barbecue dans les assiettes sales.

« Si. », admit-il.

« Alors, conclut Iruka, je crois qu'on peut dire qu'il n'y a pas de petites missions et qu'on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. »

« C'est vrai. », concéda encore Kakashi.

« Va te coucher. », ordonna presque Iruka, se plaçant bien en face de lui.

Kakashi se montra obéissant mais quand il voulut disposer couette et oreiller sur le canapé, Iruka fut de nouveau intraitable : le jounin devait prendre la chambre.

« Ce sera toujours comme ça, maintenant ? rigola Kakashi. A chaque fois que je vais partir en mission, tu vas me traiter comme une petite créature fragile ? »

Iruka resta très sérieux.

« Chaque fois, je ne sais pas. Mais pour ce soir, au moins, fais ce que je te dis.»

 **~/~/~**

Le lendemain, Kakashi se leva peu avant six heures. Il enfila un uniforme propre et saisit le sac à dos qu'il avait préparé à l'avance pour ne pas réveiller Iruka en traversant le salon. Il se glissa subrepticement dans le couloir et se faufila dans l'obscurité de l'appartement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas partir sans avoir mangé ? », lâcha une voix ensommeillée.

Kakashi se retourna et, dans le même temps, la lampe près du canapé fut allumée.

« Je t'ai réveillé ? », interrogea Kakashi, dépité.

« Pas du tout, répliqua Iruka en se redressant, je t'attendais. Tu pars toujours comme un voleur. »

Le jeune homme repoussa la couette qui le recouvrait encore en partie, enfila ses chaussons et se leva pour se diriger d'un pas lent vers la cuisine où il alluma la veilleuse près de la plante verte.

Pendant qu'il était de dos, Kakashi reposa son sac et en profita pour détailler le jeune homme : il était en pyjama et le jounin se souvint que pendant longtemps, Iruka avait refusé qu'il le voie dans un tel accoutrement.

Les choses changeaient, lentement.

« Je te fais quelques boulettes de riz ? »

Kakashi hésita, se sentant un peu bête.

« Ce serait pas de refus, avoua-t-il, mais je risque d'être en retard sur l'horaire… »

« Quoi ? plaisanta Iruka. Le grand Hatake Kakashi craint d'être en retard ? Tu rigoles ? »

Kakashi s'avança dans la pièce tout en cherchant à se justifier.

« Tu sais, tout ce que t'ont raconté Gai et Naruto hier soir n'était pas vrai. Je ne suis pas systématiquement en retard, non plus. C'est surtout quand je bosse avec eux, en fait. »

« Pour les enquiquiner ? », comprit Iruka.

« Je plaide coupable. », admit Kakashi en plissant l'œil.

Il alla finalement s'asseoir sur un des tabourets hauts du comptoir et attendit sagement d'être servi.

Pendant que le riz cuisait, Iruka leur prépara un thé à tous les deux.

« Tu t'en es très bien sorti, hier. », continua Kakashi pour meubler le silence.

« Merci. J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu. »

Le jeune homme souleva le couvercle de la théière.

« Il est suffisamment infusé, tu penses ? Il fait un peu sombre, j'ai du mal à discerner la couleur. »

Kakashi renifla : l'odeur était trop discrète.

« Laisse encore une minute. »

Sans l'odorat, il était parfois compliqué pour Iruka de faire correctement la cuisine. Ils avaient pris des habitudes pour palier le problème.

« C'est une nouvelle idée de Shizune ? »

Iruka fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Eh bien, tu sais : elle t'avait demandé de me parler. Là, elle veut que tu fasses de nouvelles connaissances ? C'est pour ça que tu as invité toute la bande ? Je te demande ça car tu as beaucoup vu Shizune cette semaine. Et, en même temps, je t'ai trouvé plus… ouvert. »

« Oui, abonda Iruka rougissant, j'essaye de faire des efforts. Ca fait partie de la thérapie. »

« C'est bien. », constata le jounin.

Le silence retomba, à peine troublé par le bruit du thé versé dans les tasses.

Iruka renifla son breuvage mais, comme d'habitude, ne sentit rien. Il appréciait cependant la chaleur de la vapeur sur le bas de son visage.

Il garda les yeux baissés, le temps que Kakashi boive son propre thé. Il savait maintenant exactement le temps que cela prenait et il se demandait toujours comment l'autre faisait pour ne pas se brûler la langue.

Se souvenant d'une conversation de la veille, il interrogea le jounin tout en soufflant sur son propre thé :

« Pourquoi tu insistes pour que Naruto devienne sensei ? Il a tout le temps pour ça. »

Kakashi appuya ses avant-bras sur le comptoir et croisa ses doigts, tranquille.

« Tous les jounins non-spécialisés doivent en passer par là, c'est obligatoire. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

« Laisse-le vivre, un peu. Toi, tu n'es devenu sensei qu'à vingt-sept ans. »

« Oui mais moi, je ne voulais pas devenir Hokage… »

« Quel rapport ? »

« Je te l'ai dit : c'est obligatoire. »

« Il ne pourra pas devenir Hokage tant qu'il n'aura pas été sensei ? »

« Voilà. Si tu fais du bon boulot avec les gamins, on te confiera éventuellement le village. »

« C'est pas illogique, admit Iruka. Mais Naruto n'a même pas vingt ans. »

« Justement. Il pourrait devenir le plus jeune Hokage de l'histoire de Konoha. Plus jeune encore que son père ! »

Kakashi n'avait pu dissimuler une légère pointe d'excitation dans sa voix, ce qui fit sourire Iruka.

« Je croyais que tu étais contre les pères qui mettent trop de pression sur leur fils. », commenta-t-il.

Le jounin répondit, un peu troublé :

« Le Quatrième est mort depuis longtemps… »

« Je ne parle pas du Quatrième et tu le sais très bien. »

Ils s'affrontèrent paisiblement du regard et Kakashi baissa l'œil le premier.

« Tu commences à connaître Naruto, non ? Ne crois-tu pas qu'il fera un Hokage formidable ? »

« J'ai du mal à croire qu'il soit la terreur que tu décris sur les champs de bataille et j'aurais plutôt tendance à dire qu'il manque un peu de maturité, non ? »

« En apparence, seulement, crois-moi. Il sait se comporter en adulte quand la situation l'exige. Ca fait partie de ses qualités, d'ailleurs. Il ne paie pas de mine aux premiers abords. »

Ca rappela quelqu'un d'autre à Iruka. Quelqu'un qui paraissait mou et maladif et qui avait pourtant un taux de réussite légendaire en terme de missions.

« Surtout, poursuivit le jounin, il est incroyablement bon et généreux. Alors qu'il a lui-même été victime de la méchanceté des autres. La grandeur d'âme qu'il faut avoir pour aimer comme il l'aime un village qui l'a d'abord rejeté. Il ignore ce que c'est que la rancœur. Ce n'est pas une histoire de fierté mal placée, tu sais, il sera vraiment un Hokage extraordinaire. J'ai juste envie de voir ça. »

« Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas _uniquement_ une histoire de fierté mal placée. », rectifia Iruka dans un sourire mais il aimait la manière chaleureuse qu'avait Kakashi de parler de Naruto. Surtout qu'il ne laissait rien paraître de son admiration quand le garçon était là.

« Tu critiques, rétorqua Kakashi, mais tu étais pareil avant ! Tu l'asticotais bien plus que moi. Il n'y a pas de plus grand plaisir pour un professeur que de voir ses élèves réussir. »

« Je suppose. », répondit plus froidement Iruka.

Elle était sympa cette conversation, non ? Quel besoin avait Kakashi de lui parler de celui qu'il était avant ?

Il continua de se montrer souriant le reste du repas mais le cœur n'y était plus. Il ne gagnait jamais quand on le comparait avec lui-même.


	19. A découvert

**Titre** : _L'Un à l'autre inconnus_  
 **Auteur** : Sigognac  
 **Genre** : Romance + Hurt / Comfort

 **Rating** : M  
 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Note** : Ah, la dernière phrase de ce chapitre... Je l'ai eue en tête des années avant de pouvoir l'écrire enfin. Et maintenant, je publie ! En espérant que cette dernière phrase et le chapitre dans son ensemble vous plaisent !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : A découvert  
**

« Iruka-sensei ! hurla une voix. Iruka-sensei ! »

Iruka était en train de récupérer sa monnaie, sa commande déjà sous le bras.

La voix qui l'appelait lui était familière et il ne ressentit donc aucune angoisse à être reconnu. Il se contenta de reculer son visage et, derrière quelques clients accoudés au comptoir, il eut la confirmation que c'était bien Naruto qui lui faisait de grands gestes tout en beuglant son nom.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de lui en souriant. Naruto avait quatre bols de râmens vides en face de lui et, à ses côtés, une demoiselle aux cheveux roses.

« Bonjour Sakura. », salua poliment Iruka.

La jeune fille lui répondit par un signe de tête et un grand sourire.

Les voyant si proches et déjeunant ensemble, Iruka fut soudain pris d'un doute :

« Vous êtes en couple, tous les deux ? »

Les faces médusées qu'ils lui opposèrent suffirent à lui faire comprendre son erreur mais Sakura confirma sa méprise par un ricanement.

« Voyons, sensei, ça ne risque pas. Naruto est déjà pris. »

« Ah, oui ? » s'informa le jeune homme tout en s'asseyant entre eux et déballant sa commande.

« N'écoutez pas cette folle, répliqua Naruto. Elle raconte n'importe quoi… »

« Oui, oui, je raconte n'importe quoi, Monsieur-je-préfère-rester-tout-seul. »

« Il est tout seul, alors ? comprit Iruka. Pourquoi viens-tu de dire qu'il était pris ? »

« C'est son cœur qui est pris. », précisa Sakura alors que Naruto levait les yeux au ciel.

« Un amour à sens unique ? »

« A distance, je dirais, plutôt. »

« Une fille d'un autre village ? »

« Mais non, sensei, arrêta Sakura comme si c'était une évidence, il ne s'agit pas d'une fille. »

La ration de nouilles qu'Iruka venait de saisir resta bloquée dans son gosier. Il toussa tout son soûl pour la faire ressortir.

Les deux autres l'observèrent, inquiets, et Naruto jeta sur Sakura un regard assassin.

« Tu ne pouvais pas te taire. », l'admonesta-t-il.

Dès qu'il eut repris son souffle, Iruka se tourna vers Naruto.

« Tu es comme Kakashi ? », interrogea-t-il, le ton inquisiteur.

Le garçon sembla surpris par la question.

« Ca dépend de ce que vous entendez par là… »

« Tu aimes les garçons ? », précisa Iruka l'air de plus en plus suspicieux.

Naruto haussa les épaules et prit son temps pour répondre :

« Moi, j'aime tout le monde. »

Iruka baissa la tête, dépité. Vaguement, il se demanda s'il n'était pas responsable. Après tout, n'avait-il pas en partie élevé cet enfant ? Ne lui avait-il pas transmis son… sa différence ?

« Ce serait quand même un comble que ça vous dérange. », continua le garçon et Iruka discerna une once de déception dans sa voix.

« Parce que tu penses que je suis moi-même… »

« Parce que vous avez toujours prôné la tolérance en toute chose, le coupa Naruto, et que je porte ça en moi. »

Iruka se sentit fautif et aussi peiné de baisser dans l'estime de Naruto. Il se reprit.

« Pardon, j'ai été surpris, voilà tout. »

« Ce n'est pas si rare chez les ninjas, vous savez, lui expliqua Sakura. On est plutôt souple à ce niveau-là. »

Iruka opina, camouflant comme il pouvait une gêne persistante.

« Alors, qui est ce garçon dont tu es amoureux ? », tenta-t-il pour tuer le malaise qui s'était créé.

« C'est personne, minimisa Naruto. C'est juste Sakura qui vous charrie… »

« Pas du tout ! râla cette dernière. Tu es de mauvaise foi, là ! »

« Je ne suis pas amoureux de Sasuke. »

« Bah, bien sûr que non ! Même que tu attends désespérément son retour parce qu'il te manque quelqu'un pour jouer aux cartes. »

« T'as bon dos de dire ça ! T'as chialé pendant des années dès qu'on citait son nom ! »

« Mais j'ai évolué, moi ! Je suis passée à autre chose ! »

« Sasuke ? réalisa Iruka. Comme Sasuke, le déserteur ? »

Les deux autres se turent.

« Ne l'appelez pas comme ça, finit par confirmer Naruto. Disons qu'il est absent. »

« Et donc, poursuivit Iruka, tu l'aimes ou pas, ce garçon ? »

« C'est mon meilleur ami, éluda l'autre. Et j'aimerais bien qu'il rentre parce qu'il me manque. »

« Et en attendant, tu fous des râteaux à toute la moitié féminine de Konoha… », commenta Sakura.

« Parce qu'elles s'en foutent de moi, ces filles ! éclata le garçon. Y a quatre ans, c'était les mêmes qui me jetaient des cailloux ! »

« Et cette pauvre Hinata, alors ? Elle te fait les yeux doux depuis l'école primaire ! Ca en devient pathétique tant elle essaye d'attirer ton attention… »

« Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça, souffla Naruto. C'est une fille très belle, douce et gentille. Les gens s'en apercevraient si elle avait un peu plus de confiance en elle. »

« Tu n'as qu'à l'épouser, proposa ironiquement Sakura, tu possèdes suffisamment de confiance pour vous-deux. »

Naruto garda le silence et Iruka devina que c'était pour ne pas dire à voix haute qu'il ne ressentait aucune attirance particulière pour cette Hinata.

Sakura prit ça pour un aveu de défaite.

« Tu vois, conclut-elle, triomphante, tu es déjà pris ! »

Naruto observa ses bols de râmens sans plus rien dire mais la démonstration de Sakura n'avait pas spécialement convaincu Iruka.

« En fait, tu ne sais pas. », résuma-t-il.

Naruto lui adressa un regard surpris, tout comme Sakura.

« Tu avais quoi ? poursuivit Iruka. Treize ans quand il est parti ? »

Le garçon opina.

« C'est jeune pour être sûr de ses sentiments. Surtout que c'est après-coup que tu as dû te poser des questions. Avec l'adolescence et les hormones. Tu t'es demandé si cet attachement que tu avais toujours éprouvé pour ce Sasuke ne camouflait pas autre chose… Mais comme il ne revient pas, tu ne peux pas en être sûr et, du coup, tu attends. »

Naruto resta de nouveau muet mais Sakura dut comprendre à sa mine qu'Iruka n'était pas loin de la vérité.

« C'est absurde, commenta-t-elle. On ne reste pas toute sa vie tout seul à cause d'un doute. »

« Et si c'était le bon ? », marmonna Naruto.

« Le bon ? répéta Sakura. Mais mon pauvre, qu'est-ce que tu peux être naïf ! Fais des expériences au lieu de courir après un mirage ! Tu crois donc qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne au monde à pouvoir te convenir ? »

Le garçon osa un bref regard du côté d'Iruka.

« Ca se serait déjà vu… », répondit-il, tout bas.

Naruto avait longtemps pensé que Kakashi resterait seul tant son célibat semblait être une obligation. Et puis, il s'était installé avec Iruka et, la surprise passée, il avait paru évident à tout le monde que ces deux-là ne se quitteraient plus jamais. Comment savoir s'il n'en était pas de même pour lui et Sasuke ? Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de passer à côté d'un tel bonheur.

Sakura avait dû faire la même association d'idées que Naruto car, après être restée un moment dans ses pensées, elle s'était tournée vers Iruka qui buvait son bouillon et lui avait demandé des nouvelles de Kakashi.

« Il est en mission depuis deux jours. », avait répondu le jeune homme en faisant mine de ne pas remarquer que cette discussion sur l'amour entre garçons se terminait immanquablement par l'évocation de l'homme avec lequel il cohabitait.

« Il rentre ce soir, je crois. », avait précisé Naruto.

Iruka avait confirmé non sans noter le rembrunissement du visage de son ancien élève : Kakashi rentrait, lui, contrairement à Sasuke.

C'était vrai que Naruto était naïf comme si vivre l'un près de l'autre permettait forcément d'être au clair avec ses sentiments.

 **~/~/~**

Il ne bougea pas quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il resta sur le lit, admirant les orteils de ses pieds nus saisir des fibres du tapis.

Du bruit se fit dans le salon et, bientôt, Kakashi émergea du couloir et cala son épaule sur le chambranle de la porte ouverte.

« Tu ne dors pas ? s'étonna-t-il. Il est tard pourtant. »

« Pas tant que ça. », balbutia Iruka en le regardant à peine.

Le jounin semblait plutôt en forme même si l'uniforme était poussiéreux.

« Ca s'est bien passé ? », demanda tout de même Iruka.

« Très bien. Une vraie mission de remise en jambe. Et toi ? Aucun souci ? »

« Aucun. »

Kakashi avait rangé ses mains dans ses poches pour paraître plus à l'aise mais l'attitude d'Iruka l'étonnait, il le trouvait tendu. Attendre son retour n'était pas dans ses habitudes, surtout pour ne rien lui dire.

« Puisque tu ne dors pas, relança-t-il, ça te dérange si je prends la salle de bain dix minutes ? Juste une douche rapide pour me décrasser un peu. »

« Bien sûr. », accepta Iruka, la bouche pâteuse.

Il sembla à Kakashi qu'Iruka s'était arrêté en pleine lancée, qu'il avait quelque chose d'autre à annoncer mais qu'il n'était pas allé jusqu'au bout.

Il resta immobile, espérant que l'autre se décide, mais comme ça ne venait pas, son inaction devint bizarre. Il traversa donc la pièce en silence pour atteindre la salle de bain mais au moment où il y mettait le pied, la voix tremblante d'Iruka l'arrêta :

« Est-ce que tu accepterais de me faire l'amour ? »

Il fallut toute la souplesse de ses jambes de ninja à Kakashi pour ne pas en tomber à la renverse. Tremblant, il se tourna à demi.

« Pardon ? », articula-t-il.

« Tu as très bien entendu, murmura l'autre, ne me force pas à répéter. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle. », essaya encore le jounin.

« Je ne cherche pas à l'être. C'est très sérieux. »

Le regard d'Iruka était fuyant mais il osa lever les yeux vers Kakashi. Ses joues étaient rouges.

« Tu veux bien venir t'asseoir, s'il te plaît ? Qu'on en parle… »

Kakashi obtempéra, titubant jusqu'au lit où il s'installa près d'Iruka. Il garda le silence, attendant que l'autre s'explique.

Déjà la surprise disparaissait, laissant place à une sourde excitation dont le jounin avait honte. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, la demande d'Iruka réveillait en lui des instincts qu'il avait eu bien du mal à endormir. Baissant la tête, il se concentra sur leurs deux paires de pieds placées côte à côte sur le tapis mais, déjà, il se voyait toucher les pieds bien proprets du jeune homme, et puis sa peau toute entière, et l'embrasser, et… Il arrêta le fil de ces pensées ineptes car son corps y réagissait au quart de tour.

Iruka, lui, ne savait pas par quel bout expliquer. Que dire pour ne pas se trahir ? Il décida finalement d'être en partie honnête avec le jounin.

« Ce midi, j'ai déjeuné avec Naruto. », commença-t-il.

Évidemment, Kakashi ne comprit pas le rapport et cette entrée en matière l'irrita. Son excitation épuisait sa patience. Iruka le désirait-il ?

« On a pas mal discuté, continua l'autre, et il est devenu de plus en plus clair, au fil de la conversation, que Naruto était toujours vierge. »

Kakashi tourna sa tête vers lui. Doucement, un lien se formait entre Naruto et la situation étrange dans laquelle il se retrouvait.

« Je me suis souvenu de ce que tu m'avais dit sur Naruto, qu'il ferait un Hokage formidable. Mais je ne vois pas comment il pourrait l'être s'il est toujours vierge. »

« On ne lui demande pas d'être l'étalon de l'année, commenta acerbement Kakashi, on lui demande d'être un excellent guerrier. C'est là-dessus qu'on le juge. »

« Justement non, répondit immédiatement Iruka, ce n'est pas juste un guerrier. Tu as toi-même mis sa générosité et son amour des autres en avant. Parce qu'un Hokage, c'est d'abord un protecteur et un porte-parole. Naruto va devenir le visage de Konoha, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que votre Mont Hokage existe. Or s'il est encore vierge, il reste ignorant d'un aspect important de la vie des gens. Il faut que sa formation soit complète pour qu'il puisse correctement accomplir sa tâche. »

« Naruto est un romantique. Il ne perdra pas sa virginité parce que ça ferait éventuellement de lui un meilleur Hokage. »

« Mais moi, je ne suis pas romantique. »

« Quel rapport avec toi ? »

« Eh bien, moi aussi, je suis vierge. »

« Pas du tout. », ne put s'empêcher de répondre Kakashi même si, bien sûr, il comprenait ce que l'autre voulait dire.

« Ne pas s'en souvenir, ça en revient au même. J'essaye de progresser ces temps-ci mais, tout comme Naruto, je ne pourrais jamais vraiment… comprendre le monde qui m'entoure tant que je resterai ignorant en matière de sexualité. Alors, je me suis dit que tu pourrais m'éclairer sur le sujet… »

« Tu veux que je t'apprenne ? »

« C'est ça. »

« Et ça ne te dérange plus que je sois un mec ? »

Kakashi n'était pas très agréable dans ses remarques mais il avait l'impression d'être une chose, un jouet, qu'Iruka se souvenait posséder après l'avoir longtemps relégué au placard.

« J'ai… évolué à ce sujet. »

« Le libraire canon ? », comprit Kakashi.

« Je n'ai pas du tout flirté avec lui… »

« Mais tu l'as regardé. », le coupa le jounin.

« Je l'ai regardé. », admit Iruka.

« Et tu en as regardé d'autres, depuis. »

« C'est vrai. »

Kakashi ne chercha pas à approfondir sur le sujet. Il n'était pas surpris de voir qu'Iruka revenait à ses premières amours même s'il savait qu'il ne faisait pas partie de ces hommes qu'il avait regardés. L'attraction entre eux ne revenait pas.

Il avait espéré, en voyant comment Iruka se montrait plus ouvert, que, peut-être, quelque chose pourrait renaître entre eux. Mais l'approche d'Iruka n'avait rien de sentimental. Le sexe ne semblait être pour lui qu'une étape sur le chemin de la guérison. C'était un élève studieux qui ne voyait en l'autre qu'un moyen d'acquérir de nouvelles connaissances.

C'était pire que tout.

« Alors, osa Iruka, tu veux bien ? »

« Pourquoi avec moi ? », retarda le jounin.

« Quitte à faire ça avec un homme, c'est logique que ce soit avec toi. »

« C'est plus facile aussi. »

« Tu veux ou pas ? », insista Iruka.

« Évidemment que je veux ! s'énerva Kakashi. Mais pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

« Quoi ? le railla l'autre. Il faudrait que j'attende le grand amour, c'est ça ? »

La remarque était particulièrement blessante car, pendant longtemps, Kakashi s'était considéré comme étant le grand amour d'Iruka.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée que ce soit moi, répéta-t-il plus calmement, surtout si c'est juste pour une fois. »

Se tournant plus franchement vers Iruka, le jounin alla jusqu'à saisir un de ses poignets, ce qui poussa l'autre à le regarder.

Plus bas, soufflant presque à son oreille, Kakashi poursuivit :

« Une première fois, c'est particulier. C'est hésitant et maladroit. On est encore un peu gêné de se découvrir et on s'apprivoise. On tâtonne et on cherche ce qui peut donner ou non du plaisir à l'autre... »

Iruka resta stoïque devant ces explications même si la teinte rouge de son visage redoubla. Il avala difficilement sa salive.

« Or si tu couches avec moi, continua crûment le jounin, ce ne sera ni hésitant, ni maladroit parce que je te connais par cœur. Je connais tes sensibilités, tes faiblesses, ce qui te fait ou non de l'effet. Et ce n'est pas ça, une première fois. Ce serait te donner une vision fausse du sexe, tu comprends ? »

« Je comprends que tu es ridicule et d'une suffisance incroyable, rétorqua Iruka en retirant son bras de l'emprise de Kakashi et en se relevant du lit pour s'éloigner de lui. En somme, tu ne veux pas pour mon bien ? Parce que je ne remettrai jamais de ton incroyable prestation ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je dis, rectifia énergiquement Kakashi, je dis qu'avec moi, ce ne sera jamais véritablement une première fois. Parce que, de fait, ça n'en est pas une. »

« Non, le contredit abruptement Iruka, ce qui te gêne, c'est que ça n'ait lieu qu'une fois ! C'est pour ça que tu me dis non ! »

« Bien sûr que ça me gêne ! cria Kakashi en se levant à son tour. Je suis amoureux de toi, je te rappelle ! Tu as une idée de ce que ça me coûte de te dire non ? »

Ils restèrent à se toiser alors qu'ils n'étaient pas à plus d'un mètre l'un de l'autre.

Iruka était horriblement en colère et vexé. Il ne s'était pas imaginé une seule seconde que Kakashi puisse le refuser. Comme le jounin l'avait dit lui-même, c'était facile. Il n'avait aucun doute sur les sentiments que Kakashi avait pour lui, il n'aurait donc pas dû opposer la moindre résistance.

A ce dépit se mêlait pourtant un autre sentiment : de l'admiration. Il fallait bien reconnaître que Kakashi faisait preuve d'une force de volonté incroyable pour résister à un appel de la chair pourtant ardemment désiré.

Iruka devait d'urgence éteindre cette volonté.

« Très bien, dit-il d'une voix faussement détachée, comme tu voudras. »

Il alla jusqu'à l'armoire et fit mine de chercher un vêtement dans sa penderie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demanda Kakashi.

« Je me change, rétorqua l'autre. Je ne vais tout de même pas sortir comme ça. »

Le jounin était loin d'être stupide il comprit.

« Tu me fais chanter ? »

« Tu le prends comme tu veux, reprit l'autre en examinant une chemise qu'il avait démise de son cintre, je perds ma virginité ce soir, c'est décidé. Qu'importe, après tout, qui s'en chargera. »

« C'est très important, au contraire. »

« Pas du tout. On m'a parlé d'un bar dans le Quartier Est. Je ne suis pas très séduisant mais, l'alcool aidant, ça devrait le faire… »

Iruka ne le regardait pas, préférant laisser ses yeux vagabonder sur les vêtements qu'il passait en revue. Le cintre qu'il tenait fut soudainement balancé à travers la pièce et une main ferme le poussa contre l'armoire. Kakashi, malgré la fureur qui montait en lui, n'avait pas cherché à lui faire mal, mais Iruka pouvait sentir la force retenue dans le bras du jounin. L'esprit gagnait encore contre le corps mais plus pour longtemps.

Comme pour achever son œuvre, Iruka adressa à Kakashi un sourire narquois. Il se foutait bien que l'autre soit un guerrier légendaire, c'était tout de même lui qui gagnait la partie.

Kakashi ne pouvait pas supporter la vision d'Iruka, de _son_ Iruka, dans un de ces bouges du Quartier Est. Il les avait lui-même pas mal fréquentés dans sa jeunesse et il savait quel genre d'hommes s'y retrouvaient. Nul doute qu'un beau petit cul comme Iruka y serait une prise de choix. On l'amènerait aux chiottes ou dans la petite ruelle de l'arrière-boutique et il se ferait déniaiser dans l'odeur d'urine et les graffitis salaces. Ça non plus, ça n'aurait rien d'une première fois digne de ce nom. Iruka le savait bien, d'ailleurs, et c'est là-dessus qu'il pariait. Kakashi ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça. Il y avait, bien sûr, une importante probabilité pour qu'il bluffe. Il n'allait peut-être pas dépasser le pâté de maison et rentrer trois heures plus tard en prétendant être redevenu un homme. Et Kakashi s'imaginait déjà demander à Pakkun de suivre sa piste pour en avoir le cœur net.

De toute manière, il ne se voyait pas passer toute la nuit, seul dans son froc, à imaginer ce qu'Iruka pouvait être en train de faire. Ce serait trop pour lui. Il aurait pu le suivre, aussi, et menacer quiconque s'approcherait de lui. Mais il ne serait pas toujours là et nul doute qu'Iruka profiterait de sa prochaine absence pour mener son infâme projet à bien. Sans compter qu'il existait une dernière possibilité, la plus insupportable de toute, celle qu'il tombe sur un type sympa. Quelqu'un qui serait tendre et patient et qui lui apprendrait les choses comme il faut. Et la simple idée que ses premiers émois sexuels lui soient donnés par un autre que lui le rendait complètement fou.

Dans sa jalousie, il donna un coup dans l'armoire, juste à côté de la tête d'Iruka et ce dernier sut qu'il avait gagné.

L'œil de Kakashi, sombre, se posa sur lui.

« Je vais quand même prendre une douche. », murmura-t-il.

« On s'en fiche que tu sentes mauvais, je suis incapable de m'en rendre compte de toute manière. »

Kakashi aurait pu commencer la leçon, expliquer qu'une peau, ce n'était pas qu'une odeur. Qu'elle se goûtait aussi, se regardait, se caressait et que tous ces contacts étaient bien plus agréables quand la chair était fraîche et propre. Mais pour le moment, il était simplement furieux et cette fureur se caractérisait aussi par une grosse excitation sexuelle. Il avait besoin de se calmer et la douche était un moyen rapide et efficace d'y parvenir.

« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, grogna-t-il. Tu restes là. »

Iruka se retrouva subitement seul et s'apercevant que ses jambes flageolaient, il alla se rasseoir sur le lit. De nouveau, ses pieds jouèrent avec les fibres du tapis alors que ses mains frottaient un peu trop nerveusement ses cuisses.

Il avait eu gain de cause, finalement. Il allait faire l'amour cette nuit.

Il avait déployé tant d'énergie à convaincre Kakashi de participer à son projet qu'il en avait presque oublié le but premier : son initiation sexuelle. Mais maintenant qu'il avait vaincu le jounin, une certaine angoisse, somme toute assez naturelle, s'emparait de lui. Surtout que Kakashi, énervé comme il l'était, risquait de ne pas se montrer aussi attentionné qu'il l'espérait.

Il tenta de rester rationnel et tant que le bruit de l'eau dans la pièce attenante occupa le silence de la chambre, il y parvint. Mais quand l'eau cessa de couler, sa gorge se serra. Kakashi était toujours très rapide quand il s'agissait de s'habiller, il serait auprès de lui dans quelques secondes. Peut-être même, songea-t-il, qu'il n'allait pas se rhabiller. Peut-être allait-il sortir nu. Cette idée l'angoissa tant qu'il n'osa pas lever les yeux quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il n'avait jamais vu d'autre homme nu, il était même encore gêné par sa propre image quand il s'observait dans le miroir au sortir de la douche.

« Iruka ? »

La voix de Kakashi était calme, presque douce, ce qui encouragea Iruka à regarder de son côté. Le jounin portait des vêtements, ce qui le soulagea considérablement. Il était vêtu de son classique pantalon d'uniforme mais le haut du corps s'était allégé de la veste et du T-shirt traditionnels. Le torse n'était plus recouvert que par un haut moulant et sans manche, de la même teinte que le masque. Iruka n'arrivait d'ailleurs pas à discerner si le haut possédait un col roulé qui arrivait jusqu'au menton ou si, au contraire, c'était le masque qui descendait sur le vêtement.

Le visage du jounin était baigné dans une lumière éblouissante, celle de la lampe de la salle de bain qui créait un contre-jour. Kakashi se rapprocha et il préféra s'accroupir face à Iruka plutôt que de retourner s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Ça va ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête volontaire. Il était troublé par la gentillesse dont Kakashi était encore capable malgré le petit chantage malsain auquel il l'avait soumis. Il leva le nez pour lui faire face. Le jounin ne portait pas son bandeau et Iruka scruta instinctivement le mystérieux œil droit dissimulé d'ordinaire. Il était fermé et barré d'une longue et fine cicatrice verticale dont la noirceur contrastait avec la pâleur de la peau du jounin.

« Je peux voir ? »

Kakashi se soumit immédiatement à sa demande et l'œil s'entrouvrit tout comme les lèvres d'Iruka quand il distingua la teinte rouge de la pupille. Il recula la tête pour juger de l'aspect de l'ensemble.

« C'est encore un truc de ninja, je suppose. »

« On peut dire ça, oui. »

« Est-ce que tu peux voir avec ? Ou bien tu es vraiment borgne ? »

« J'ai perdu mon œil droit il y a bien longtemps. Celui-ci est un substitut. Il fonctionne mais c'est fatigant alors je l'utilise rarement. »

« En dehors du combat, tu veux dire ? »

« Je n'ai rien dit de tel. »

Ah oui, la confidentialité des missions, il oubliait.

S'il jugeait l'apparence de l'œil inhabituelle, il ne la trouva en rien dérangeante. Lui qui s'était préparé à voir une œil crevé ou brûlé était plutôt soulagé surtout que les cheveux qui recouvraient maintenant le front du jounin retombaient d'une manière bien plus élégante quand ils n'étaient pas resserrés par le bandeau ninja. Le haut du visage du jounin était, somme toute, assez séduisant.

Kakashi avança très lentement ses bras et vint les poser sur ceux d'Iruka qui, en réaction, se crispèrent sur ses genoux. Le jeune homme observa les muscles fins des épaules du jounin et la vision de ses bras nus le rendit tout chose. La tenue de Kakashi n'était en rien provocante et les bras étaient loin d'être une partie du corps véritablement intime mais, déjà, la proximité de ces muscles pâles le troublait.

« A quel point es-tu innocent ? », demanda doucement Kakashi, ce qui le sortit de ses pensées.

« Innocent ? »

« Selon ton expérience, tu vas être plus ou moins sensible à certaines choses. Alors, j'ai besoin de savoir : t'es-tu déjà touché, par exemple ? »

La crudité de la question frappa tant Iruka qu'il en sursauta. Avait-on vraiment besoin de parler de ça ?

Il se passa alors quelque chose d'étrange : Kakashi lui sourit. Non pas d'un œil comme à l'accoutumée mais de deux. C'était comme si son sourire pourtant toujours masqué était soudainement plus visible et cela le tranquillisa.

« Relax, le rassura le jounin. Y a aucune honte à avoir, tu sais, tout le monde le fait. Moi, par exemple, tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin de vingt minutes pour prendre une douche ? »

Le ton était railleur Kakashi se dénigrait lui-même. Imperceptiblement, cela aida Iruka à se décontracter et, après l'aveu du jounin, il jugea la situation moins embarrassante.

« Ça m'est arrivé quelquefois. Pour savoir, par curiosité… »

« Tu n'as aucun besoin de te justifier. Ça m'arrange, même. »

D'un geste lent, il leva une de ses mains vers le visage d'Iruka et caressa quelques-unes des mèches des cheveux longs qui s'avançaient sur son front.

« Il va falloir enlever nos vêtements, souffla-t-il. Tu veux que je me retourne pendant que tu le fais ou que j'éteigne la lumière ? »

Iruka secoua énergiquement la tête sans chercher cependant à l'éloigner de la main de Kakashi.

« Tu crois que ce serait possible qu'on fasse ça normalement ? Je veux dire : c'est moi qui t'ai demandé. C'est donc pas la peine de me demander la permission pour tout… On aurait pas éteint la lumière, avant, si ? »

« Certainement pas. »

« Bien, faisons comme d'habitude, alors. »

« Je te déshabille ? »

« Eh bien oui, si c'est comme ça qu'on faisait, mais tu te déshabilles aussi. _Entièrement_ , je veux dire. »

La précision n'avait rien d'anodin et Kakashi le comprit très bien. Iruka s'était plutôt montré patient et tolérant en ce qui concernait son masque mais là, leur relation prenait une autre dimension. Sa première expérience sexuelle devait posséder un visage, ça coulait de source.

Le jounin acquiesça timidement de la tête pour signifier son accord et, dans le même temps, attrapa le bas du pull d'Iruka.

« Lève les bras. », intima-t-il.

Le jeune homme obéit et, après une hésitation, Kakashi fit passer le T-shirt par-dessus sa tête, en même temps que le pull. Il ne lui paraissait pas forcément utile de faire durer la séance de déshabillage. Iruka se retrouva donc torse nu et, dans un geste réflexe, il avança ses épaules et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Kakashi contra ce mouvement pour laisser le corps à découvert.

« Bien sûr, tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais ton corps nu, je l'ai déjà vu mille fois. Tu n'as pas à être gêné. C'est moi qui vais être jugé dans l'affaire. »

Une nouvelle fois, Kakashi cherchait à détendre l'atmosphère. Et, comme pour les mettre à égalité, il enleva son haut à son tour. Le masque, lui, ne bougea pas et sa noirceur faisait comme une tache au milieu du corps opalin du jounin.

Son torse et ses épaules étaient robustes mais l'ensemble restait svelte. Iruka, de son côté, était plus trapu et sa peau lui apparut vulgaire tant sa couleur paraissait sale à côté de la blancheur de celle du jounin. Il se prit à comparer ses tétons presque bruns à ceux à peine rosés de Kakashi. Ils étaient très différents et Iruka eut la désagréable impression qu'il sortait perdant de la comparaison.

Kakashi profita du fait qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées pour avancer sur lui. Comme cette proximité l'effrayait, Iruka se recula de lui-même, s'allongeant progressivement sur le lit. Kakashi, dans le mouvement, se retrouva au-dessus de lui, les genoux sur la couette. Son visage faisait face à celui d'Iruka, et les mèches grises, pendant autour de sa figure, frôlaient par intermittence le nez du jeune homme.

Un des bras de Kakashi, tendu, s'enfonçait dans le matelas alors que l'autre alla se poser prudemment sur le torse du jeune homme. Leurs respirations se firent plus hachées pour tous les deux mais cela n'empêcha pas Kakashi de descendre lentement sa main jusqu'au ventre d'Iruka qui se rentra sous le contact. Le jeune homme épiait chaque nouveau mouvement du jounin tandis que pour Kakashi, c'était les réactions d'Iruka qui primaient. Il fit errer sa main une bonne minute jusqu'à ce que le corps d'Iruka, habitué à cette nouvelle sensation, se soit apaisé. Alors, il s'arrêta et chercha le regard du jeune homme. C'était comme s'il quémandait une autorisation et Iruka, comprenant ce que l'autre voulait faire, donna finalement son accord. La main de Kakashi continua ainsi sa descente, allant jusqu'aux boutons du pantalon qu'il fit sauter d'un mouvement souple du pouce. Iruka sentit le haut de son pantalon s'ouvrir et il préféra regarder en l'air pour tenter de mieux gérer la situation. Quand il sentit les doigts du jounin sur son sous-vêtement, il retint sa respiration et, sans comprendre pourquoi, il fut pris d'une envie de pleurer.

« Tout va bien, chuchota Kakashi au-dessus de lui, on fait une pause, si tu veux. »

Mais Iruka voulait que ça se termine vite et s'ils faisaient une pause à chaque fois qu'il était gêné, ils y seraient encore dans trois jours. Néanmoins, il trouvait la situation déséquilibrée car il se jugeait bien plus exposé que Kakashi. Il voulait de l'égalité mais il lui paraissait en même temps impossible de se mettre lui aussi à fouiller dans le pantalon du jounin. L'intimité qu'il dévoilait n'avait qu'une seule équivalence chez Kakashi et elle ne se trouvait pas en-dessous de la ceinture. Essayant de le lui faire comprendre, Iruka observa fixement son compagnon dont les yeux le transpercèrent en retour.

C'était fou cette compréhension immédiate qui caractérisait parfois Kakashi.

Délaissant le pantalon du jeune homme, le jounin se redressa, avançant ses genoux pour finalement s'asseoir à califourchon sur Iruka, mettant volontairement leur entrejambe en contact. Leurs visages s'éloignèrent du même coup mais comme Iruka voulait avoir un bon point de vue, il se hissa sur ses coudes pour se relever en partie.

Le masque de Kakashi l'avait toujours intrigué et il s'était fait une opinion à son sujet : le visage, sous le tissu, devait être hideux.

Et quand Iruka pensait hideux, il ne s'agissait pas pour lui d'une simple irrégularité des traits mais d'une laideur insupportable, atroce, de celles qui font détourner le regard. Kakashi n'était en effet pas le genre d'homme à accorder suffisamment d'importance à son physique pour camoufler une banale épaisseur des traits sous un morceau de tissu. Kakashi portait perpétuellement son masque, pas juste pour sortir mais aussi pour manger, dormir, tout le temps. On ne s'imposait pas une telle torture juste parce qu'on avait des complexes.

Ce n'était probablement pas pour lui, d'ailleurs, que Kakashi se dissimulait mais pour les autres. Parce que la tare sous le masque ne pouvait inspirer que dégoût et répulsion. Iruka penchait pour une malformation, un bec-de-lièvre, peut-être bien. Quelque chose, en tout cas, qui justifiait qu'il ait porté cet affreux masque dès son plus jeune âge. Ou alors, il était né normal mais avait été défiguré dans son enfance. Durant la guerre, un combat ninja, une explosion…

D'ailleurs, la silhouette du visage de Kakashi l'intriguait parce qu'en vérité elle paraissait assez harmonieuse : le visage était d'un ovale agréable et le nez d'une taille idéale et d'une belle forme droite quand il était de profil. Cette apparente harmonie lui paraissait suspecte : la mâchoire et le nez de Kakashi étaient-ils bien réels ? Ou était-ce des prothèses qui remplaçaient des parties du visage manquantes ? L'hypothèse de la brûlure était également en bonne place dans les théories d'Iruka parce que Kakashi ne souffrait d'aucun des troubles du langage qui accompagnaient normalement les autres difformités qu'il suspectait. Mais au vu du haut du visage de Kakashi, il y croyait maintenant moins, surtout qu'il avait déjà croisé des ninjas, au village, à la peau salement amochée par les flammes et ils ne se cachaient pas pour autant.

Le moment qui s'annonçait allait donc être très pénible pour eux deux. Pour Kakashi, parce qu'il allait devoir se confronter au regard d'autrui, et pour Iruka parce qu'il allait devoir supporter la vue de ce visage abominable. Il s'était cependant préparé à cet événement et il s'était promis d'être courageux. Kakashi était quelqu'un de bien et, une fois déjà, il avait su l'accepter avec sa différence. Il devait se montrer l'égal de son ancien lui-même et ne laisser apparaître aucune réaction de dégoût : pas de regard écarquillé ou de bouche tremblante, pas même un geste de recul. Il était hors de question qu'il fasse de la peine à Kakashi en lui montrant le moindre signe de rejet.

Et c'est plein de cette bonne volonté qu'il observa, comme au ralenti, le masque se baisser.

Et malgré toutes ses belles résolutions, il ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'écarquiller et ses lèvres de trembler et sa tête de se reculer sous le choc.

Un choc terrible et insoutenable car la peau n'était pas brûlée et la bouche et le nez n'étaient pas soudés en un seul appendice monstrueux et la mâchoire n'était pas remplacée par un substitut de ferraille.

Le visage de Kakashi était époustouflant.

« La première fois aussi, sourit le jounin de ses lèvres fines et délicates, la première fois aussi, tu croyais que j'étais laid. »


	20. Sortir les poubelles

**Titre :** _L'Un à l'autre inconnus_ **  
Auteur :** Sigognac  
 **Genre :** Romance + Hurt / Comfort

 **Rating** **:** M  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Note :** Merci beaucoup pour les reviews laissées au chapitre précédent. L'une d'entre elles évoquait le chapitre-bonus de Kishimoto sur le visage de Kakashi. Je préfère donc prévenir que je ne prends pas en compte ce chapitre et que le visage de Kakashi ne correspond pas à celui qui y est montré.

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Sortir les poubelles**

« Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Kakashi en se redressant sur un coude. Tu n'as pas dit grand-chose depuis… Eh bien, depuis que tu as joui. »

Iruka se resserra encore un peu de son côté du lit, se cramponnant à son oreiller et ramenant ses jambes vers sa poitrine. Il fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu la remarque du jounin dans son dos. Ce dernier se tourna plus franchement vers lui.

« Tu sais, j'ai lu, et entendu dire aussi, que parfois, quand on perdait sa virginité, on déprimait juste après. Qu'on était triste sans trop savoir pourquoi. »

Iruka resta immobile mais les paroles de Kakashi se firent un chemin jusqu'à lui. Depuis de longues minutes, il retenait difficilement ses larmes et se sentait stupide d'être dans cet état. Il se sentait si peu homme, en vérité.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus perturbant, d'avoir fait l'amour avec un garçon ou d'y avoir pris du plaisir. Il avait honte. Quand Kakashi lui avait tenu son petit laïus sur sa première fois qui n'en était pas une, il l'avait rabroué. Mais il comprenait maintenant.

A partir du moment où Kakashi avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, il n'avait plus rien contrôlé. Kakashi lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille de se laisser aller mais il avait tenté de faire tout l'inverse, sans toutefois y parvenir. Son corps l'avait trahi. Sa peau s'était mise à frissonner sous les caresses, ses lèvres à gémir sous les baisers, ses hanches à bouger sans qu'il ne le leur ait rien demandé. C'était comme si son corps s'était souvenu du jounin et lui avait répondu, faisant fi de sa volonté.

Et à la fin, alors que Kakashi était déjà en lui depuis un petit moment et qu'Iruka s'était habitué à cette présence étrange, il s'était même mis à l'encourager. Summum de l'humiliation. Même son esprit avait cédé à cet instant-là, pris tout entier dans ce nouveau plaisir qu'il découvrait. Il avait couiné et glapi comme une jeune fille en fleurs, puis haleté… pour se laisser finalement partir sous le regard perçant de Kakashi, au-dessus de lui.

Ce dernier s'était montré d'une tendresse irréprochable, calme dans ses mots, doux dans ses gestes, gardant la maîtrise de lui-même, ne se faisant jamais passer avant le plaisir de l'autre.

Mais quand Iruka s'était laissé retomber sur le matelas, l'esprit encore embrumé par son premier orgasme, Kakashi avait cherché à se retirer. Et malgré sa semi-conscience, Iruka avait maintenu la jambe qui était allée se cramponner aux reins du jounin, il ne savait comment.

« Je veux voir. »

Les yeux dépareillés l'avaient fixé.

Kakashi s'était déjà beaucoup donné ce soir, dans tous les sens du terme, mais le désir d'égalité persistait en Iruka. Il s'était livré comme jamais auparavant, lui aussi, et il voulait voir Kakashi en faire autant.

Alors le va-et-vient avait repris et la maîtrise de Kakashi s'était craquelée. Lui qui s'était montré plutôt terre-à-terre et silencieux jusqu'à présent fut bien obligé de perdre le contrôle à son tour. Et quand ses doigts se resserrèrent sur le matelas et que ses yeux se fermèrent et qu'il se mit à gémir, ce qu'il s'était longtemps empêché de faire, Iruka sut que le moment était proche. Les joues si pales et pures du jounin rosirent sous l'effort, la bouche fine s'entrouvrit et les traits du visage tout entier se contractèrent alors que le jounin poussait un dernier gémissement.

Il eut la force de ne pas s'écrouler, se maintenant par les bras au-dessus d'Iruka et ce dernier put l'observer tout à son aise et, l'espace d'une seconde, il se sentit fier d'avoir mis un tel éphèbe dans cet état.

Il avait eu un sourire furtif, un sourire d'orgueil, et c'est quand il avait pris conscience de ce sourire que la honte s'était abattue sur lui, le sortant du même coup de cet état euphorique dans lequel il ignorait avoir plongé.

Kakashi s'était retiré et s'était couché auprès de lui mais Iruka s'était détourné, le temps de faire le deuil de sa virginité.

« Ca t'a fait ça aussi ? marmonna-t-il en se plaçant finalement du côté du jounin. T'as déprimé après ta première fois ? »

Le jounin le jaugea des yeux, ne manquant pas le regard humide et la mine défaite. Il détestait voir Iruka malheureux.

« Oui, admit-il, mais ma première fois était très particulière… »

« C'est-à-dire ? », interrogea Iruka en se réajustant sur son oreiller.

« C'était en mission et j'étais trop jeune. »

« Quel âge ? »

« Treize ou quatorze, je ne saurai le dire. Je ne fêtais pas mes anniversaires. Rin venait de mourir et je me détestais. »

« Tu as rencontré quelqu'un lors d'une mission ? »

« Non, c'était mon coéquipier. Il en a eu envie, je ne l'ai pas arrêté. Je me suis dit que ce serait toujours un truc de moins à faire. »

« Un garçon, alors ? »

« Oui, le premier a été un garçon. Les filles sont venues plus tard. En fait, Rin était amoureuse de moi. Je crois qu'elle aurait bien aimé être ma première. Du coup, j'ai trouvé ça plus logique de commencer avec un garçon. »

« Mais tu n'as pas aimé ? »

« J'étais trop jeune. Je croyais que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Je n'étais même pas sûr que l'amour existait. Enfin, je savais que ça existait mais pas pour moi… Ce gars-là ou un autre, je ne voyais pas la différence. Après coup, j'ai regretté. Je crois que j'ai voulu me punir, en réalité. J'ai pensé que je ne méritais pas mieux que ça. »

« Tu méritais bien mieux que ça. »

Ils se regardèrent en silence et Kakashi le remercia de sa remarque par un sourire doux qui transperça Iruka.

Qu'ils étaient différents, ces sourires, quand le magnifique visage était à découvert.

Kakashi n'était pas seulement beau, il était parfait. C'était comme si tout était à sa place en lui, que les éléments du visage s'étaient exactement trouvés et rassemblés. Même l'œil rouge et la cicatrice qui étaient des pièces rapportée prenaient un sens, rajoutaient même du caractère à une beauté qui aurait peut-être été, sans cela, trop glaciale. La pâleur, les cheveux gris, les yeux dépareillés… Tous les hommes qu'il avait admirés avant et qu'il avait jugés beaux lui semblaient d'un physique médiocre à côté de l'idéal que représentait maintenant le visage de Kakashi.

Le jeune homme ne put se retenir davantage.

« Je ne comprends pas, osa-t-il en touchant furtivement une des joues de Kakashi. Pourquoi cacher _ça_ ? »

Kakashi prit une expression plus sérieuse.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de savoir ? poursuivit Iruka. Je n'ai jamais su, c'est ça ? »

« Si, tu savais. C'est juste que ce n'est pas une histoire marrante à raconter. »

Iruka garda le silence, il ne voulait pas se montrer insistant même s'il était dévoré par la curiosité.

« Il y a longtemps, reprit le jounin, tu m'as parlé de ma mère et je t'ai dit que je ne savais même pas de quoi elle était morte. »

« Je me souviens. »

« J'ai menti. Je sais très bien de quoi elle morte : elle est morte de m'avoir mis au monde. »

« En couches ? »

« Non, de honte. Elle est morte de honte parce que je suis un _wakibara_. »

« Un _bâtard_ ? traduisit Iruka. Comment ça ? »

Alors Kakashi se mit à raconter comment son père, dans sa jeunesse, avait été envoyé au Pays des Neiges pour y protéger un seigneur et sa famille. Après son départ, la fille aînée du seigneur était tombée mystérieusement malade et s'était absentée pour se soigner.

« Pour te mettre au monde, en fait, si je comprends bien. »

« Le Pays des Neiges possède des traditions bien plus strictes que les nôtres. Les jeunes filles ne tombent pas enceintes avant d'être mariées. Surtout pas avec un ninja de passage. Encore moins quand elles sont les aînées de grandes familles. »

Ils l'avaient enfermée, pas seulement le temps de sa grossesse mais aussi les deux premières années de vie de Kakashi.

« Je ne me souviens pas vraiment. Je sais juste qu'elle est morte. De chagrin, de maladie, personne ne me l'a jamais dit. Mais je sais bien qu'elle aurait vécu bien plus longtemps si je n'avais pas eu la mauvaise idée d'exister. D'ailleurs, ils le pensaient aussi. Les enfants, comme moi, au Pays des Neiges, on les ignore. Ils n'ont pas le droit de sortir, de rencontrer d'autres enfants, d'aller à l'école. Et ils doivent continuellement porter un masque. »

« Un masque ? réagit Iruka. Comme le tien, tu veux dire ? »

Kakashi opina.

« Ma mère m'a sauvé en mourant. Je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas su quoi faire de moi. Et comme j'avais grandi, s'ils ignoraient encore son identité, ils ont dû reconnaître mon père en moi. Je lui ai toujours beaucoup ressemblé. »

« Ils l'ont rappelé ? »

« Sûrement. En tout cas, à partir de trois ans, j'ai des souvenirs de Konoha. Et je me souviens aussi, ce moment où il m'a fait jurer, mon père. Il m'a fait jurer jusqu'à sa mort, tous les ans, de toujours porter ce masque. »

« Mais… pourquoi t'imposer ça ? Puisque tu n'étais plus chez eux. »

« Je crois qu'il a dû négocier pour me récupérer, promettre que je cacherai toujours mon visage. Et quand il est mort, j'ai fouillé ses affaires. J'ai trouvé des livres. Les croyances au Pays des Neiges sont différentes des nôtres. Ils pensent qu'une fille telle que ma mère n'obtiendra le salut que par le sacrifice de son enfant. »

« Ton masque garantit à ta mère l'accès à l'autre monde ? »

« C'est ça. »

« Mais… tu ne crois pas en tout ça, si ? Enfin, quoi, ça voudrait dire qu'une femme telle que Kurenai devrait imposer la même torture à son enfant ? »

« Ici, ce n'est pas là-bas. »

« Je suis bien d'accord : ton masque n'a donc pas lieu d'être. »

« Sauf que j'ai juré. J'ai juré à mon père. Et ma mère, quand elle est morte, elle devait être terrifiée à l'idée que je l'enlève un jour. D'ailleurs, je crois que mon père m'a aussi fait jurer pour elle. Il ne parlait jamais d'elle mais je sais qu'il se sentait coupable de l'avoir abandonnée. Cette histoire de masque, c'était aussi pour se racheter, lui, par rapport à elle. Si je l'enlevais, ce serait comme les trahir tous les deux. »

Iruka soupira. Il avait du mal à comprendre, en fait. Mais il ne se souvenait plus de ce que c'était que d'avoir une famille. On devait être prêt à bien des sacrifices pour elle.

Et, il se rappela comme son ancien lui-même aimait ses parents, comme il leur rendait hommage dès qu'il pouvait. Kakashi lui avait dit que ce respect pour les morts les avait rapprochés.

L'ancien Iruka avait sûrement compris, lui, et il avait accepté la présence du masque dans leur vie de couple. Etait-ce un si grand sacrifice quand on était amoureux ? Ne devait-on pas faire avec les bizarreries de l'autre ?

Iruka devait être capable de la même ouverture d'esprit que son ancien lui-même sinon il décevrait Kakashi comme il avait déçu Naruto en réagissant mal à l'annonce de sa sexualité. Et il en avait assez d'être une source de déception pour les autres.

Il observa de nouveau les joues du jounin à découvert et se nourrit de cette image.

« C'est vrai que ce n'est pas une histoire très rigolote… »

Kakashi se tourna vers lui et, plissant ses yeux, il ajouta :

« Mhaaa, le masque, ça me permet aussi de réduire mon fan-club. Je ne pourrais plus sortir de chez moi si les gens savaient que je suis une telle bombe sexuelle. »

Iruka eut un ricanement un peu forcé. Kakashi ne croyait pas si bien dire : avec un visage pareil, il pouvait avoir n'importe qui.

Leur histoire à tous les deux ne lui en paraissait que plus improbable.

Ils se dévisagèrent une nouvelle fois.

Iruka sentait que Kakashi avait envie de l'interroger, de savoir si ce qui venait de se passer avait changé quelque chose entre eux mais il s'en empêchait pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« Tu veux que je te laisse ? demanda-t-il à la place. Je peux aller dormir dans le salon, si tu veux. »

« Non, répondit l'autre immédiatement. J'ai pas envie d'être seul. Après ce qu'il vient de se passer, ça ne change pas grand-chose qu'on dorme ensemble, si ? »

Kakashi haussa les épaules comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance mais ça en avait. Il était en train de participer à un jeu dangereux.

« Juste pour cette nuit. », rajouta cependant Iruka parce qu'il se rendait bien compte qu'il brouillait les règles du jeu.

D'un geste, il roula sur son flanc opposé, tournant subitement le dos à Kakashi. Ce dernier eut la réaction qu'il espérait, il se rapprocha. Iruka sentait sa présence protectrice derrière lui et, rassemblant son courage, il tâtonna pour trouver le bras du jounin qu'il vint poser autour de sa taille. Kakashi n'eut pas besoin de plus d'encouragements pour se lover contre lui Iruka tourna son visage vers lui et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

« Juste pour cette nuit. », rappela le jeune homme.

« J'ai bien compris. », répondit le jounin en tendant son autre bras pour éteindre la lumière.

Iruka, apaisé à l'idée qu'il n'y ait aucun malentendu, reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une minute pour s'endormir, le poids rassurant de la mâchoire de Kakashi contre sa clavicule.

 **~/~/~**

Ce furent les légers mouvements du matelas qui le réveillèrent. Et alors qu'il papillonnait des yeux, s'habituant difficilement à la luminosité de la pièce, les souvenirs brûlants de la nuit passée lui revinrent à l'esprit. Les tiraillements qui accablaient son corps ne lui laissèrent d'ailleurs aucun doute : il avait bien fait l'amour avec Kakashi. Ce dernier ne reposait plus à ses côtés et aux discrets bruits qu'Iruka entendait, il comprit qu'il devait être en train de se rhabiller. Il ne bougea pas, se contentant de regarder le plafond. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à parler avec Kakashi. Son champ de vision fut cependant subitement bouché par un visage masqué.

« Bonjour, le salua doucement le jounin, je t'ai réveillé ? »

Iruka ne répondit pas mais il nota le bandeau sur l'œil et le col de l'uniforme.

« Tu sors ? », interrogea-t-il en retour.

« Il faut que j'aille faire mon rapport, pour la mission d'hier. »

Cette nouvelle soulagea considérablement Iruka mais il fit tout son possible pour ne pas le montrer.

« Tu en as pour longtemps ? », demanda-t-il encore, d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre.

« Une heure. Peut-être un peu plus si les chuunins me prennent la tête. »

Il fit une pause avant de reprendre, plus hésitant :

« Je pensais m'arrêter à l'Ichiraku au retour, nous acheter de quoi petit-déjeuner. Ca t'irait ? »

Iruka, se sentant de plus en plus vulnérable, se contenta d'opiner de la tête.

« D'accord. », parvint-il à articuler.

« Et, continua Kakashi plus fébrilement, tu crois que pendant ce petit-déjeuner on pourrait reparler de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? »

« Kakashi… », commença Iruka mais l'autre l'arrêta.

« Je sais. Pour toi, c'était juste un essai. Mais… pour moi, c'était autre chose, tu comprends ? Est-ce qu'on pourrait juste en reparler ? Histoire d'être au clair avec ce qu'on ressent ? »

C'était une très mauvaise idée mais Iruka manquait de courage ce matin, c'était comme si la nuit passée avait épuisé sa réserve.

« D'accord. », céda-t-il.

Et il vit bien à l'œil de Kakashi, œil qu'il déchiffrait facilement maintenant, que cette molle acceptation était comme une promesse pour lui. Il se berçait d'illusions mais Iruka n'eut pas le cœur de le détromper.

Le jounin se baissa un peu plus sur lui et cette proximité lui coupa temporairement la respiration.

« Tu devrais te rendormir, il est encore tôt. Je te réveillerai en rentrant. »

Encore une fois, Iruka ne fut capable que d'acquiescer. Il voulait juste que l'autre s'en aille.

Mais Kakashi n'avait pas fini de le torturer. D'un geste lent, il abaissa son masque et Iruka eut la confirmation que le visage était aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs. Il se surprit même à tenter de fixer cette image dans son esprit. Les mains de Kakashi ramenèrent ses cheveux épars en arrière et il sentit les lèvres douces sur son front. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde mais la trace de ce baiser furtif continua de le brûler bien après que Kakashi ait quitté la chambre.

 **~/~/~**

La douche, au petit matin, lui parut indispensable. Alors, même si Kakashi ne devait pas s'absenter plus d'une heure, il s'accorda dix minutes pour se laver. Ensuite, la panique commença à l'envahir et elle montait d'un cran à chaque fois qu'il consultait le réveil sur la table de nuit.

Le plus important, c'était les vêtements, il n'allait tout de même pas se balader nu. Il avait repéré un grand sac de voyage en haut de l'armoire mais il n'avait pas osé commencer à le remplir. Kakashi avait l'œil sur tout, remarquait les moindres changements de leur intérieur et Iruka ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Il engouffra tous les vêtements qu'il avait récemment achetés dans ce sac et après s'en être servi, il y ajouta ses affaires de toilette.

Pour le reste, il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait finalement pas grand-chose. Il prit son carnet à souvenirs, l'appareil-photo qu'on lui avait offert, choisit une photo de ses parents et, après hésitation, il prit également celle où il mangeait des râmens avec Naruto.

Des meubles lui seraient livrés, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter sur ce point. Il compléta son sac de ses quelques livres préférés et ceux qu'ils n'avait pas eu le temps de finir et se surprit à refermer la fermeture éclair d'un bagage à moitié plein. Sa vie ne se résumait-elle qu'à ça ? Même pas assez conséquente pour remplir un sac de voyage ?

Il soupira tout en regardant une nouvelle fois le réveil de la table de nuit : il lui restait vingt minutes. Et encore, si Kakashi se révélait ponctuel.

Il aurait pu partir et ne pas le croiser. C'était facile. Pas besoin d'expliquer, pas besoin d'avoir honte. Simplement disparaître. L'espace d'une seconde, ce programme lui parut alléchant. Et puis, le visage masqué mais souriant de Kakashi lui apparut. Comme il lui avait dit la veille, le jounin méritait mieux. Mieux qu'un appartement vide à son retour.

Alors, Iruka mit son sac sur son épaule et le déposa près du canapé. Pour les petites affaires, il avait pris un sac à dos qui alla rejoindre son grand frère dans le salon. Et comme il ne voyait vraiment pas quoi faire d'autre, Iruka se décida à s'asseoir et à attendre, le cœur battant.

Quand Kakashi passa la porte, il comprit tout de suite. Il avait laissé Iruka somnolent dans leur lit, il le retrouvait raide comme un piquet sur le canapé. La présence des bagages, à ses pieds, ne fit que confirmer ses doutes.

L'œil s'assombrit mais, très calmement, il alla s'asseoir auprès du jeune homme, déposant sur la table basse les deux sacs en papiers qui contenaient leur commande de l'Ichiraku.

« Je dois bien admettre, fit le jounin au bout d'un long moment, que je ne l'ai pas vue venir, celle-là… »

Iruka n'attendait qu'une parole de sa part pour se confondre en excuses.

« Je suis désolé… », s'empressa-t-il.

Mais, déjà, Kakashi l'interrompait.

« J'ai fait quelque chose ? C'est à cause d'hier soir ? »

Iruka secoua énergiquement la tête.

« Pas du tout. »

« Je sais que ça t'a bouleversé. On ne le fera plus. C'est toi qui commandes, tu sais. »

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec hier soir. J'avais pris ma décision bien avant ça. »

Cette révélation assombrit un peu plus l'œil de Kakashi. Hésitant, il reprit :

« Parce que tu crois que tu peux vivre seul. Mais c'est absurde. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ici. On peut même acheter plus grand, si tu veux. »

« _Tu_ peux acheter plus grand, rectifia Iruka. Parce que c'est toi qui vis ici. C'est ton foyer. Et je m'y impose depuis trop longtemps. »

« C'est notre foyer. », tenta de le corriger Kakashi mais Iruka ne l'écoutait pas vraiment.

« J'ai besoin d'être indépendant. Tu savais très bien que ça finirait par arriver. Je n'allais pas vivre à tes crochets pour l'éternité. »

« Pour être indépendant, objecta un peu bassement le jounin, il te faudrait de l'argent... »

« Je me suis renseigné et j'ai le droit à une pension d'invalidité. »

« Une misère ! grogna Kakashi. Tu vivras mal avec ça ! »

« J'ai trouvé un travail, aussi. »

Le jounin se tourna plus ostensiblement vers lui.

« Un travail ? Quel genre de travail as-tu bien pu trouver ? »

Iruka trouva la question insultante. Quoi ? Il pensait donc qu'il n'était plus bon à rien ? Ca l'arrangeait même, peut-être, de tenir les cordons de la bourse. Comme ça, il restait sous sa coupe.

« Le même que celui que j'ai toujours exercé : professeur. »

Kakashi eut un geste de dénégation de la tête.

« Comment pourrais-tu redevenir professeur alors que tu n'as même pas repris l'entraînement ? Aucun ninja ne voudra être éduqué par toi. »

« Pas enseignant ninja, rectifia le jeune homme, enseignant tout court, dans le civil. »

Kakashi le fixa, son sourcil se haussant légèrement.

« Ton examen, comprit-il. Il était beaucoup trop difficile pour être un simple brevet de fin d'études… »

« C'était le concours d'enseignement dans le civil, en réalité. Shizune me l'a avoué quand elle m'a dit que j'étais reçu. J'étais sur liste complémentaire mais il y a eu suffisamment de désistements pour que j'obtienne finalement un poste. »

L'œil de Kakashi se ferma à demi, il avait peur de comprendre.

« Mais Konoha est un village caché. Son fonctionnement est autonome. Comment as-tu pu obtenir un poste au village tout en ayant postulé à un concours national ? »

Iruka soupira.

« Parce que mon poste n'est pas à Konoha, Kakashi. J'ai été nommé ailleurs. »

« Evidemment, lâcha le jounin assommé par la nouvelle, tu t'es dit que tu ne me ferais pas suffisamment de mal, sinon. »

C'en fut trop pour Iruka qui s'empara d'une des mains de Kakashi.

« S'il te plaît, essaye de comprendre que ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. J'ai… essayé de m'adapter, je te le jure, mais la vérité, c'est que j'ai besoin de tout recommencer. J'ai lu des études sur le sujet, celles que j'ai empruntées à Shizune, elles disent toutes la même chose : les amnésiques qui s'en sortent sont ceux qui changent de vie. Les… les couples ne survivent pas à ça non plus, même ceux qui s'aimaient très fort avant. »

Kakashi ne semblait pas vouloir l'écouter.

« Déménage si tu veux vraiment t'assumer, accepta-t-il. Mais prends un appart dans le coin pour que je puisse t'aider, au moins ! »

« J'ai peur de mon ombre, ici ! éclata l'autre. Tout le monde me connaît et tout le monde me compare ! Même toi ! Tu voudrais que je sois lui ! »

« Mais, bon sang, quand comprendras-tu que lui, c'est toi ? »

« Jamais, arrêta Iruka. Parce que c'est faux. Et si tu t'obstines à le croire, c'est que tu te mens à toi-même. »

Kakashi encaissa cette dernière remarque en hochant doucement la tête.

Il fixa sans véritablement les voir les deux sacs de l'Ichiraku qui trônaient insolemment sur la table, face à lui. Il s'était arrêté, le cœur léger, acheter le petit-déjeuner pour tous les deux. Il avait même plaisanté avec Teuchi. Il avait cru, enfin, à un retour à la vie normale. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Il se sentait pathétique.

Admirant ces deux vestiges alimentaires de l'espoir insensé qu'il avait eu de retrouver l'homme qu'il avait perdu, il murmura :

« J'avais pourtant l'impression que les choses s'arrangeaient. »

« A cause d'hier soir ? J'ai pourtant insisté sur le fait que ça ne mènerait nulle part. »

« Pas seulement hier soir. J'ai cru qu'hier soir était un aboutissement de plein d'autres choses, en fait. Que tu commençais réellement à m'apprécier. »

« Mais je t'apprécie. »

Iruka avait dit ça très vite, honnête.

« Les gens qu'on apprécie, on ne les quitte pas. »

« Parfois, si. »

« Surtout, insista Kakashi, quand on a couché avec, la veille… »

Le jounin s'était arrêté et, après réflexion, il reprit :

« Tu as dit que ça faisait longtemps que tu avais décidé de t'en aller… Depuis quand, exactement ? »

« Depuis que j'ai lu les études sur l'amnésie prêtées par Shizune. Il existe plein d'autres patients comme moi et on prend tous la même décision : on part. »

« C'est au même moment que tu as eu ton examen ? »

« Mon concours ? Oui, en effet. »

« C'est justement à partir de cette période-là que j'ai trouvé que ça s'arrangeait. Tu discutais plus avec moi, tu as voulu qu'on invite mes amis… En fait, tu étais plus sympa parce que tu avais décidé de te barrer ? »

« Je ne voulais pas laisser de mauvais souvenirs au gens… »

« Mon cul, oui ! explosa le jounin. C'était pour te faire de l'expérience ! Tu as voulu testé l'alcool. Et le barbecue entre amis. Et la baise ! Pour ne pas commencer ta nouvelle vie à poil ! Tu t'es servi de nous ! »

Kakashi se leva, fou de rage, incapable d'accepter d'avoir été utilisé de la sorte.

Iruka se leva à son tour, lui faisant face.

« C'est se servir des gens que de vouloir avoir de bons souvenirs d'eux ? Tu me demandes toujours de me mettre à ta place mais te mets-tu à la mienne ? Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que de prendre une cuite ou d'avoir des amis, je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être amoureux ! C'est si mal de vouloir connaître ça ? »

« Bien sûr que c'est mal ! »

« Mais… pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu joues une putain de comédie ! Tu provoques des choses qui devraient arriver naturellement ! »

« Tu es en train de reparler d'hier soir ? »

« Evidemment que je te reparle d'hier soir ! Tu t'es servi des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi et ça, c'est dégueulasse ! »

« Je t'ai dit que ça ne compterait pas, rappela Iruka, je te l'ai dit ! »

« Parce que tu as eu l'impression d'avoir mon accord ? Tu m'as arraché ce que tu voulais ! J'espérais que c'était une manière maladroite d'exprimer tes sentiments alors qu'en fait, c'était juste baiser pour baiser. C'est dégueulasse. _Tu_ es dégueulasse. »

Kakashi lui aurait craché au visage qu'Iruka ne se serait pas senti plus humilié. Et alors qu'il croyait que ça ne pouvait pas être pire, le jounin lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna comme s'il ne méritait même plus d'être à sa vue. Il ne parvint pas à le supporter.

« Plus dégueulasse, cracha-t-il, que de te demander de sortir les poubelles ? »

Kakashi s'arrêta instantanément et l'œil qui se retourna sur Iruka était meurtrier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? », interrogea le jounin d'une voix glaciale.

« C'est pas les derniers mots qu'il t'a adressés ? De sortir les poubelles ? »

Kakashi lui faisait totalement face, maintenant, les poings serrés. Mais Iruka ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, ricanant intérieurement.

Ils étaient les mêmes personnes, hein ? Quand ça arrangeait le jounin, oui ! Le reste du temps, il ne fallait surtout pas égratigner son ancien lui-même !

« Ca ne t'a pas rendu dingue ? continua-t-il sur sa lancée. Que ses derniers mots, ce soient ça ? T'aurais pas préféré qu'il te dise qu'il t'aimait, que tu étais tout pour lui, que tu resterais à jamais l'homme de sa vie ? »

« Ta gueule. », lâcha l'autre d'une voix profonde percée par la fureur.

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que ma manière de dire au revoir n'était pas meilleure que la sienne ? »

L'œil de Kakashi s'écarquilla alors que la tension en lui s'échappait momentanément. Il recula de plusieurs pas.

« C'était un adieu ? réalisa-t-il. Hier soir, c'était un adieu ? »,

« N'était-ce pas le meilleur souvenir que je pouvais t'offrir ? »

Iruka le regardait, incrédule, sûr d'avoir bien fait, sûr d'avoir réparé l'infâme affront de ses anciens derniers mots mais Kakashi, abasourdi, sentant ses jambes céder sous l'émotion, eut à peine la force de se rasseoir. Il avait cru, bêtement, à un renouveau, alors que c'était un point final. Comment deux personnes pouvaient-elles donner une valeur si différente à un même acte ? Comment lui, supposé être un génie, avait-il pu se fourvoyer à ce point ?

Iruka s'était remis à parler, le saoulant d'explications.

« Tu as dit que tu commençais à l'oublier. C'est un nouveau souvenir, comme ça. J'ai bien fait ? Non ? »

D'un geste de la main, le jounin lui intima le silence.

« Va-t-en. », eut-il encore la force de prononcer.

Iruka se figea, le regardant, semblant comprendre la maladresse de sa démarche. Bien sûr, il aurait pu se contenter de dire au revoir mais n'était-ce pas mieux ainsi ? Il continuait de le penser. Lui, en tout cas, considérait les évènements de la nuit précédente comme son souvenir à la plus forte valeur. Il en possédait si peu.

Kakashi restait prostré, le regard au sol. Ne sachant que faire d'autre, le jeune homme s'empara de ses deux bagages. Il revint se poster en face du jounin qui semblait décidé à faire comme s'il n'existait plus.

Iruka avait pourtant encore des choses à lui dire, que c'était quelqu'un de bien, qu'il méritait d'être heureux mais il sentait que quoiqu'il dise ses paroles seraient mal interprétées. Il se contenta donc du minimum :

« Merci pour tout. »

L'autre ne leva pas les yeux, pas même quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'Iruka se retrouva dans la cour. Et, tandis qu'il réajustait son sac sur son épaule derrière la porte refermée de l'appartement, le jeune homme se demanda si Kakashi était le seul à sortir le cœur brisé de cette histoire.


	21. Intégration (1)

**Titre :** _L'Un à l'autre inconnus_ **  
Auteur :** Sigognac  
 **Genre :** Romance + Hurt / Comfort

 **Rating** **:** M  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Note** : Tout d'abord, désolée d'avoir fait pleurer certain(e)s d'entre vous au chapitre précédent. C'est gratifiant, d'une certaine manière, que mon texte produise cet effet mais je culpabilise, quand même. Ce nouveau chapitre devrait être plus tranquille émotionnellement parlant puisqu'il voit Iruka s'installer dans un nouvel environnement, il sera donc principalement centré sur lui. Comme de nombreuses nouvelles informations y sont données, c'est un chapitre très long : 10 000 mots. J'ai donc décidé de le scinder en deux mais je publierai la deuxième partie assez rapidement, je pense.

 **Note 2** : A partir de ce chapitre, Iruka va évoluer dans un univers scolaire, j'ai moi-même des proches qui travaillent dans l'éducation, j'ai ainsi glané pas mal d'informations que j'ai réutilisées dans mon histoire. J'ai essayé de mixer le système scolaire français à celui des japonais, de ce que j'ai compris l'école primaire dure un an de plus chez eux, les élèves les plus âgés ont donc 10-11 ans, ils seraient en 6e chez nous.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Intégration (1)**

Il aurait pu se laisser aller à l'inertie ou à l'autodestruction comme à chaque fois qu'un être qu'il aimait l'avait abandonné. Mais le chagrin était un sentiment inutile et presque honteux dans le monde ninja alors Kakashi trouva une appréciable échappatoire : la haine.

La haine d'Iruka, d'abord. Pas de l'homme merveilleux qui avait partagé sa vie pendant trois ans, mais de l'autre, là, l'infâme remplaçant qui se servait de son corps comme d'un laboratoire, qui s'offrait pour satisfaire sa curiosité, qui partait sans un regard en arrière.

Puis, plein du mauvais esprit qui l'animait, Kakashi revécut la dernière conversation qu'il avait partagée avec Iruka et son sentiment de haine s'étendit.

 **~/~/~**

Le patient de Shizune ne demanda pas son reste. Il ne chercha même pas à trouver un prétexte pour quitter le bureau de la medic-nin tant la manière qu'avait eue Kakashi de forcer à moitié la porte de son cabinet l'avait impressionné. La jeune femme se retrouva donc seule face à la pupille furibarde du jounin.

« Il est parti ? », comprit-elle immédiatement, prenant du même coup Kakashi au dépourvu.

« A cause de toi ! », lui répondit-il, ne parvenant déjà plus à se contrôler.

Elle n'eut pas la réaction de peur ou de honte qu'il s'était imaginé. Elle était plutôt calme. Calme et triste.

« Sûrement. C'est en partie ma faute. Mais j'avais encore espoir qu'il change d'avis. »

« Qu'il change d'avis ? Alors que tu as encouragé son départ ? »

« Tu plaisantes ? J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour l'en dissuader ! »

« En lui faisant passer un concours d'enseignement ? »

« Tu me reproches quoi au juste ? De me soucier de l'avenir d'Iruka ? Tu aurais préféré qu'il finisse à la rue ? »

« Il n'aurait jamais fini à la rue tant que j'étais là ! », s'insurgea Kakashi.

« Il ne supportait plus que tu régentes sa vie ! Il voulait partir de toute manière, il l'aurait fait. Ca ne te rassure pas de savoir qu'il a un travail et une maison quelque part ? Tu aurais préféré qu'il parte à l'aveuglette ? »

Se calmant momentanément, il demanda :

« Une maison ? Quelle maison ? »

« Je lui ai trouvé un poste à Sugusoba. Il aurait dû partir à l'autre bout du Pays, normalement, c'est souvent ce qui arrive aux jeunes professeurs remplaçants, mais on a fait jouer nos relations pour qu'il reste dans le coin. »

Sugusoba était une des villes les plus importantes du Pays du Feu et celle qui était la plus proche de Konoha. En conséquence, de nombreux ninjas y faisaient halte avant de rentrer. C'était un lieu de passage shinobi. Elle était située à même pas une heure de route pour un voyageur lambda, beaucoup moins pour un jounin entraîné.

« Et son logement ? »

« Un appartement très propret, à peine plus petit que celui que vous possédez actuellement et conçu selon des plans similaires. »

« Tu espères que… »

« Que son nouvel appartement lui rappelle l'ancien et que ça lui donne le mal du pays ? Évidemment que c'est ce que j'espère. »

Sa colère définitivement domptée, Kakashi alla s'écrouler sur le fauteuil en cuir en face du bureau de Shizune, celui-là même qu'Iruka utilisait toujours lors de ses séances.

« Pourquoi l'avoir encouragé si tu ne voulais pas qu'il parte ? Et pourquoi Tsunade a-t-elle laissé faire ça ? Je sais bien que ce ne sont pas tes relations qui ont permis de le garder si près. »

« Kakashi, débuta-t-elle en s'asseyant à son tour, contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, tu n'es pas le seul à aimer Iruka. Ca a toujours été quelqu'un de sympathique mais aussi – et on a tendance à l'oublier – de très utile. C'était un excellent professeur et toujours volontaire pour former de nouvelles recrues. C'est pourtant un travail ingrat et pas très bien considéré, rares sont les ninjas à vouloir s'y coller. Et d'un point de vue administratif, c'était pareil, il va cruellement nous manquer : son travail était toujours impeccable. Il ne devait pas compter ses heures. »

« Il ramenait beaucoup de dossiers à la maison. », se souvint Kakashi avec un brin de tendresse avant que son esprit ne le ramène à la situation actuelle.

« Eh bien, insista-t-il, s'il était si utile, pourquoi avoir facilité son départ ? Tu n'avais qu'à lui dire qu'il avait été recalé à son examen. »

« Ca aurait été mentir, Kakashi. Je suis médecin, tu sais, et Tsunade également. Nous prêtons serment quand nous prenons nos fonctions. Nous jurons de toujours agir dans l'intérêt de nos patients et de ne pas leur mentir. Je pense qu'il y a difficilement mieux placé que toi pour comprendre la valeur d'une parole donnée. »

Il hocha la tête, ne pouvant pas prétendre le contraire.

« Et puis, poursuivit Shizune, je suis désolée de l'admettre mais… c'est lui qui a raison. Toutes les études que j'ai consultées sur l'amnésie sont formelles : c'est en partant que les malades ont le plus de chances d'aller mieux. Il va découvrir un environnement réellement nouveau. Ce sera une vraie tranquillité pour lui. »

« Tranquillité ! s'exaspéra Kakashi. Il ne sait même pas se repérer pour aller à l'autre bout de la rue ! »

« Il a fait beaucoup de progrès en orientation, tu as bien dû le constater. »

« De là à le laisser errer dans une ville inconnue… »

« On lui a fait des plans pour tous ses déplacements, on lui a repéré les différents commerces, son travail… »

« Il reviendra à Konoha pour ses examens médicaux ? »

Elle fit non de la tête.

« On lui a trouvé un spécialiste sur place. Il enverra une copie de tous ses rapports et prescriptions à Tsunade. De toute façon, osa-t-elle ajouter, je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour tous les deux que son départ soit définitif. »

« Tu crois ça, toi ? Tu crois que ça vaut mieux pour moi ? »

« Je crois qu'il ne faut pas que tu vives dans l'espoir de son retour. Et s'il revenait régulièrement pour raisons médicales, tu passerais ton temps à l'attendre et ça te rendrait encore plus malheureux. »

« Alors quoi ? s'agaça-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant ? Trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? Passer à autre chose ? »

« Lui, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il va essayer de faire. »

Cette conversation sonnait comme une conclusion. Shizune, Tsunade, lui-même, ils avaient tous essayé de retenir Iruka. Ils avaient échoué, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Et si Iruka était capable de quitter Konoha, village qu'il avait toujours eu dans la peau, c'était peut-être qu'il était réellement devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qu'il était moins pénible de regretter.

Du moins, c'était sûrement ce que devait penser Shizune. Mais Shizune n'avait pas passé la nuit précédente à faire l'amour avec Iruka. Comment aurait-il pu passer à autre chose après un rappel si cruel à son idylle passée ? Iruka, avant de le quitter, lui avait fait entrevoir ce que leur vie aurait pu redevenir. Il aurait préféré qu'il le quitte dès sa sortie de l'hôpital quand il n'était plus qu'un étranger ayant emprunté le visage de celui qu'il aimait.

« J'avais l'impression que les choses s'arrangeaient. », ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

Elle le dévisagea. Elle aussi avait constaté une certaine curiosité chez son patient et plus d'amabilité. Elle avait espéré des retrouvailles entre l'ancien Iruka et le nouveau.

« C'est souvent comme ça, expliqua-t-elle. On fait plus d'efforts quand on sait qu'on va bientôt s'en aller. »

L'estomac de Kakashi se tordit.

La nuit précédente n'était donc qu'un ultime effort qu'Iruka lui avait consenti ?

Cette parenthèse qu'il avait jugée si douce sur le moment lui paraissait sordide maintenant.

Il se releva. Toute colère avait disparu en lui. Il ne détestait plus Iruka, il ne détestait plus Shizune. Et la haine, vaincue, laissa toute sa place au chagrin.

 **~/~/~**

« Désolée de vous interrompre mais j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter : voici Umino Iruka. »

Une dizaine de paires d'yeux méfiants se tournèrent vers lui en même temps puis se rabaissèrent, indifférents, sur les différents bento qui étaient en train d'être engloutis.

Iruka eut à peine le temps de s'incliner. Quelle idée, aussi, de vouloir l'incorporer à l'équipe durant la pause-déjeuner.

Il engloba une seconde fois du regard les personnes en présence et eut confirmation de ce qu'il redoutait : c'était le seul homme de la pièce. Et il avait l'impression que posséder un pénis n'était pas forcément un atout dans une école primaire. On apparaissait bizarrement suspect, à croire qu'on ne pouvait pas apprécier les enfants sans avoir de sales pensées derrière la tête.

La directrice qui l'avait escorté jusque-là ne sembla nullement se formaliser du désintérêt total qu'avait provoqué son annonce. Elle avança de quelques pas, semblant viser une personne en particulier. Iruka, ignorant s'il devait ou non la suivre, resta légèrement en retrait.

« Jukurensha-san, appela-t-elle en s'adressant à une femme brune, aux cheveux mi-longs et en bataille qui mangeait entre deux autres, je suis désolée de vous imposer ça mais je viens d'apprendre qu'il s'agissait du premier poste de ce jeune homme… »

« Un débutant ? répartit l'autre, surprise. Pour un remplacement ? C'est inhabituel. Il a eu son concours ? »

« Oui, oui, il l'a eu, j'ai vérifié, mais il n'a pas pu faire la rentrée pour raisons de santé. »

« Malade en plus de ça ? »

« Non, non, je crois que c'est réglé. »

Caché juste derrière la directrice, Iruka entendait parfaitement ce que les deux femmes se disaient et il ne se sentait pas très désiré.

« Pourriez-vous… le prendre sous votre aile ? », avait repris la directrice.

« J'ai déjà une stagiaire, rappela l'autre d'un ton sec tout en désignant une toute jeune fille malingre placée à côté d'elle, et quand j'ai accepté de m'occuper d'elle, j'ignorais encore que… »

« Ce ne serait pas un deuxième stagiaire, la coupa l'autre. S'ils voulaient qu'on lui trouve un tuteur, il aurait fallu nous prévenir bien plus tôt… Non, ce serait juste pour lui donner quelques conseils au début et qu'il ait quelqu'un vers qui se tourner en cas de problème… Vous voyez ? »

« Je serais payée ? »

La directrice fit la grimace.

« Pas plus que pour votre stagiaire, non. Mais peut-être une prime, en fin d'année… »

Toute cette conversation avait lieu dans le brouhaha du déjeuner. Les autres femmes présentes mangeaient et se délassaient sans prêter la moindre attention à la directrice ou à son protégé. Iruka expérimentait ce que c'était que de faire tapisserie.

« Il remplace Egui, je suppose. »

La directrice acquiesça.

« C'est la classe la plus dure, en plus. », se lamenta de nouveau l'enseignante.

Mais comme la directrice ne semblait pas vouloir bouger avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, l'autre soupira :

« Bien, mais je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps à lui accorder. »

« Ça lui ira très bien ! », conclut la plus âgée en tournant aussitôt les talons.

Et elle abandonna Iruka dans cet environnement hostile.

Après quelques secondes à rester immobile en regardant du côté de sa nouvelle tutrice sans oser l'approcher, cette dernière eut pitié et lui fit signe.

Aucune chaise n'était libre. Iruka dut donc s'incliner au-dessus de la longue table pleine de victuailles pour mal entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

« Écoute, je mange là. Y a une salle de travail à côté. Va t'asseoir et je viens t'y rejoindre quand j'ai fini. »

Iruka opina fébrilement de la tête, trop content de pouvoir quitter la pièce.

Mais alors qu'il s'éloignait maladroitement, il entendit distinctement une de ses futures collègues balancer à sa nouvelle tutrice qu'elle n'avait pas touché le gros lot.

 **~/~/~**

La visite ne dura pas plus de dix minutes. Jukurensha-san lui fit faire le tour du bâtiment. L'école dans laquelle il avait été affecté était plutôt petite, seulement deux classes par niveaux. Si elle était située à Sugusoba, une ville assez huppée, elle se trouvait dans un quartier modeste. Les élèves étaient d'origine populaire et n'avaient pas tous volonté à travailler assidûment.

Enfin, c'est ainsi que Jukurensha-san lui avait présenté les faits, Iruka avait lu entre les lignes qu'il allait avoir des élèves affreux. Il avait les grands, en plus de ça, ceux de onze ans. Il aurait préféré commencer par des plus jeunes, des joufflus de sept-huit ans.

Il avait reçu des clés pour sa salle, un code pour la photocopieuse et une liste des noms de ses élèves pour pouvoir faire l'appel. C'était apparemment tout ce que l'administration scolaire comptait faire pour lui. Et il commençait le surlendemain, bien sûr. Et seulement parce que la directrice, voyant la panique dans ses yeux quand elle lui avait proposé de prendre sa classe tout de suite, avait revu ses prétentions à la baisse.

« Vous croyez qu'il serait possible d'emprunter quelques manuels ? »

C'était la première question qu'il osait poser à sa tutrice. Celle-ci semblait être au supplice à chaque seconde supplémentaire qu'elle passait auprès de lui.

« Tu n'en as pas ? », réagit-elle, étonnée.

« Non, s'excusa-t-il à moitié, je commence alors je ne suis pas encore équipé… »

« En théorie, soupira-t-elle, tu es censé t'acheter ton propre matériel et les manuels en font partie. Mais bon… on va trouver un moyen de s'arranger… »

Il la suivit le long d'un couloir jusqu'à une porte qu'elle déverrouilla.

« Ça, c'est ma salle. », expliqua-t-elle.

Iruka en resta bouche bée. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil à sa propre salle, elle lui avait paru sombre et vétuste avec sa peinture jaunie et sa poussière sur les meubles. Celle-ci était agréable et lumineuse. Pas qu'elle soit en meilleur état que la sienne mais les murs défraîchis étaient ici recouverts de travaux d'élèves : des dessins, des affiches, des cartes de géographie ou des croquis de corps humain... On sentait que c'était un endroit où des enfants s'épanouissaient au travail.

« C'est magnifique. », ne put s'empêcher d'observer Iruka.

Cette remarque sembla dérider un peu sa compagne.

« C'est pas grand-chose, minimisa-t-elle. Ce sont beaucoup des travaux de mes élèves de l'an dernier. Eh bien, des tiens, maintenant. »

« Vous vous occupez des neuf-dix ans ? »

Elle acquiesça, le dévisagea une seconde puis se dirigea vers une armoire au fond de la pièce.

« Écoute, je suis dans le métier depuis un moment. Alors, des manuels, j'en ai des tas. Sers-toi si ça peut t'être utile. »

L'armoire était une vraie caverne aux trésors. Iruka aurait pu passer des heures à feuilleter chaque ouvrage mais au tapotement impatient du pied de sa tutrice, il comprit qu'il ne fallait pas abuser. Il prit les trois manuels qui lui paraissaient les plus actuels et intéressants mais quand il se retourna, l'enseignante lui jeta un regard désapprobateur.

« Il t'en manque un, pesta-t-elle, celui de ta classe. »

D'elle-même, elle farfouilla dans l'armoire et alors qu'elle se dressait sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la plus haute des étagères, son ventre sortit un peu de son débardeur.

« Vous êtes enceinte ? », réalisa Iruka.

Elle baissa un regard attendri sur son nouveau bidon tout en tendant le manuel manquant à Iruka.

« Oui, confirma-t-elle, c'est tout nouveau. Peu de gens le remarquent pour le moment. »

« Mes félicitations, Jukurensha-san. », déclara-t-il en s'inclinant.

Quand il releva le regard, elle le dévisageait encore comme elle l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois.

« Tu sais, c'est une école primaire ici. On est tous dans le même bateau. Alors, à part pour la directrice, tu peux laisser tes manières au vestiaire. Tout le monde se tutoie. Et arrête de m'appeler par mon nom de famille, ça me donne l'impression d'être vieille. Je m'appelle Meijin. »

« Enchanté Meijin, répartit Iruka que cette mise au point avait aidé à se détendre, et merci beaucoup pour les manuels, tu me sauves la vie. »

Elle eut un petit sourire.

« C'est rien. J'ai été un peu brusque avec toi tout à l'heure, excuse-moi. J'aurais aimé t'aider davantage mais j'ai mes propres cours à préparer, je suis formatrice à l'académie centrale deux après-midi par semaine, je suis déjà tutrice d'une stagiaire, la chef me prend pour sa secrétaire et, pour couronner le tout, maintenant, je suis enceinte. »

« C'est toujours sur toi que ça tombe si je comprends bien. »

« Tu comprends bien. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire et elle le raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie de sa salle.

« Si je peux me permettre de te donner un conseil… »

« Je prends. »

« La classe que tu vas avoir, je connais une partie des élèves. Ils ne sont pas évidents. Alors, ne sois pas trop gentil. Ce n'est pas pour te juger mais tu as l'air gentil. »

« Oh ? Et c'est un problème ? »

Elle lui tapota l'épaule. Le seul défaut pire que la gentillesse pour un enseignant débutant, c'était la naïveté : il enfonçait les clous de son propre cercueil.

 **~/~/~**

Les cours débutaient à huit heures trente, Iruka arriva donc devant l'établissement à sept heures quarante-cinq et trouva portes closes. Il attendit sous un porche, se protégeant comme il pouvait de la pluie qui tombait dru depuis le petit matin.

Peu après huit heures, trois parapluies s'agglutinèrent devant la grille, Iruka traversa la rue pour aller à leur rencontre et reconnut Meijin dans le lot.

« Leçon numéro un, Iruka-sensei, toujours penser au parapluie. », le charria-t-elle.

C'était dit sans méchanceté et Iruka se sentit même flatté qu'elle se souvienne de son prénom après une journée d'absence. Il passa sur le « sensei » qu'il fut frappé d'entendre pour la première fois correctement employé et s'attarda sur le regard malveillant que lui avait adressé une grande gamine maigrichonne pendant que Meijin lui parlait.

Cette dernière s'aperçut de cet échange de regard et, se méprenant sur sa signification, se mit en tête de faire les présentations :

« Voici ma stagiaire, Honoka Shibu. Elle s'occupe des plus petits. Shibu, c'est Iruka, il remplace Egui chez les grands. »

Shibu s'inclina d'une manière exagérément basse, ce qui contrastait avec l'attitude méprisante qu'elle avait eue précédemment. Même si elle était toute jeune, elle dépassait Meijin d'une tête. Son grand corps se terminait pas un visage poupin sur lequel reposaient des lunettes rondes aux verres épais.

Ils traversèrent la cour avant réservée aux enseignants et Shibu, avec une politesse excessive et tout en baissant les yeux, tint la porte à l'ensemble du groupe. Iruka la trouvait déjà fausse avant même de la connaître mais son attention fut détournée par Meijin qui s'était remise à le taquiner sur son absence de parapluie.

En vérité, il n'en possédait pas. Les affaires qu'il avait emportées à la va-vite le fameux matin où il avait quitté Konoha s'avéraient de jour en jour plus insuffisantes. Il avait racheté certaines choses mais les maigres économies qu'on lui avait confiées à son départ fondaient comme neige au soleil. Quand il avait fait des remarques à propos de l'indigence de son pécule, Tsunade lui avait répondu que le seul moyen de récupérer plus de liquidités était de revendre le bien immobilier qu'il possédait à Konoha. Sauf que ça signifiait mettre Kakashi à la rue alors que c'était lui qui avait payé la plus grosse partie de l'appartement. Il n'aurait plus été capable de se regarder dans la glace s'il avait imposé une telle situation au jounin. Déjà qu'il ne se sentait pas très clair vis-à-vis de lui…

A son grand étonnement, les enseignantes qui l'escortaient se dirigèrent toutes tranquillement vers la salle des maîtres au lieu de rejoindre leur classe.

Iruka, lui, avait bon nombre de choses à préparer avant sa première journée de cours. Il fallait qu'il s'approprie les lieux. Il se rendit donc dans sa classe et commença par sortir et relire les différents documents entassés dans son cartable flambant neuf.

Quand la cloche sonna, il n'avait pas fait la moitié de ce qu'il avait prévu. Il n'avait pas retrouvé l'emplacement de la photocopieuse, il allait donc devoir improviser jusqu'à la prochaine récréation. La panique montait en lui tandis qu'il traversait le bâtiment à pas vifs pour aller chercher ses nouveaux élèves. A son arrivée dans la cour détrempée, l'angoisse monta encore d'un cran : c'était impressionnant, plus de trois-cents élèves amassés de tout côté et il se sentit immédiatement épié par cette foule juvénile qui jaugeait « le nouveau ». Il ne savait absolument pas par où se diriger. Lesquels étaient les siens ? Il ne les connaissait pas encore.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se retrouva enveloppé par le bras de Meijin.

« La classe la plus à droite sous le préau. », lui murmura-t-elle.

« Merci. », souffla-t-il en réponse.

« Tu aurais dû monter avec nous, lui reprocha-t-elle, je t'aurais expliqué. »

Il se justifia :

« J'avais ma classe à préparer. »

Elle opina, signe qu'elle comprenait.

« N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, sur ta… gentillesse. »

Il acquiesça. C'était le seul conseil qu'on lui avait donné jusqu'à présent.

« Bonne chance, Iruka. Tu vas les avoir. »

Elle lui fit un dernier signe d'encouragement avant de s'orienter vers ses propres élèves. Il la regarda s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers la classe qu'elle lui avait indiquée.

Il soupira de soulagement : certains possédaient encore de belles joues rebondies et d'autres lui souriaient. Ils n'avaient pas l'air si méchant.

 **~/~/~**

« Alors ? », s'enquit Meijin quand il pénétra enfin dans la salle des maîtres.

Elles avaient déjà toutes fini de déjeuner et discutaient autour de la table selon leurs affinités. Cependant, lorsque Meijin avait posé sa question, elles avaient toutes cessé de parler pour entendre sa réponse.

Iruka avait trouvé cela étonnant vu le peu d'intérêt qu'elles lui avaient témoigné jusque-là. Les deux enseignantes qu'il avait croisées à la récréation en salle photocopieuse n'avaient même pas répondu à son salut.

« Je ne sais pas trop. », répondit-il en s'écroulant sur une chaise qu'on avait eu la bonté de lui laisser.

« Ils ont été silencieux ? »

« Au début, oui. Mais après la récréation, ils ont commencé à bavarder, surtout quand j'écrivais au tableau. »

« Tu les as repris ? »

« Bien sûr, oui. Mais je ne connais pas encore trop leurs prénoms. »

« Ça va venir, évacua-t-elle. Et tes cours, ça leur a plu ? »

« Je crois que mon cours de géographie était trop long. Et les maths, après la récréation, ils n'ont pas bien écouté la correction. »

« Qu'as-tu prévu pour cet après-midi ? »

« De la grammaire, surtout. »

Elle grimaça.

« Iruka, pense que cette classe n'a pas eu cours en l'absence d'Eigi. Il faut qu'ils se réhabituent à travailler. Ton programme est tout à fait valable, bien sûr, mais un peu indigeste. Essaye de varier avec de l'écriture, de la littérature, de la musique, du sport… Et ne fais pas des cours trop longs. Sinon, ils vont saturer. »

Iruka avait trouvé une feuille de brouillon et notait tous ces précieux conseils.

« Du sport ? releva-t-il, surpris. Dans ma salle ? »

A sa question, il remarqua quelques regards entendus et autres sourires narquois.

« Non, reprit gentiment Meijin, bien sûr que non. Tu peux aller dans la cour pour les activités extérieures ou dans le gymnase à deux rues d'ici. Il y a un carnet pour que tu réserves un créneau. »

Il se remit à écrire à toute vitesse.

« Tu as mangé ? », lui demanda encore Meijin.

« Non, pas encore. La photocopieuse fonctionnait mal. Il m'a fallu une bonne demi-heure pour la faire démarrer. »

Il n'avait pas pu faire ses impressions pendant la récréation du matin, les personnes le précédant ayant pris trop de temps.

« C'est une question de coup de main, lui expliqua sa tutrice, je te montrerai, si tu veux. »

Elle se tut et il ne sut quoi dire d'autre.

Alors, il sortit enfin son bento pour ce qu'il pensait être une pause bien méritée. Un raclement de gorge lui fit cependant sentir que le corps enseignant n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

Meijin toisa la quadragénaire qui venait d'attirer l'attention de cette manière si peu élégante et très doucement, elle reprit :

« Autre chose, Iruka, tu n'as pas respecté ton tour de surveillance de la cour. C'est Fuyukai qui a dû te remplacer ce matin. »

Il comprit que la Fuyukai en question devait être celle qui avait des problèmes de gorge. Apparemment, il ne valait pas la peine qu'on se fatigue à communiquer avec lui : Meijin servait d'intermédiaire.

« Tour de surveillance ? »

« Tu dois surveiller une récréation sur deux, soit celle du matin, soit celle de l'après-midi. Tu remplaceras donc Fuyukai pour celle de cet après-midi. On peut compter sur toi ? »

Il opina tout en réfléchissant : cela voulait dire qu'il n'aurait pas de récréation de tout l'après-midi. Lui qui comptait sur cette pause pour mettre en place son activité.

« Je dois retourner dans ma salle. », annonça-t-il, son bento même pas entamé dans la main.

« Mais tu n'as pas mangé ! », lui rappela Meijin, réellement inquiète.

« Pas le temps. », indiqua-t-il en quittant la pièce.

« Quel boulet… », railla Fuyukai dès qu'il fut sorti.

Meijin lui renvoya un regard mauvais.

« Je crois que tu te ne te souviens plus de ce que c'est que de débuter dans ce métier… »

L'autre haussa les épaules et reprit un petit gâteau. Elle avait déjà oublié l'existence d'Iruka.

Meijin, elle, était préoccupée. Ce qu'Iruka lui avait résumé n'augurait rien de bon. Quand les élèves ne faisaient même pas l'effort de rester silencieux la première matinée, c'est qu'ils ne faisaient pas grand cas de leur enseignant. Elle espérait cependant se tromper : Iruka était certes hésitant et un peu empoté mais elle discernait en lui la flamme du professeur. Flamme qu'elle allait, tant bien que mal, essayer d'entretenir.


	22. Intégration (2)

**Titre :** _L'Un à l'autre inconnus_ **  
Auteur :** Sigognac  
 **Genre :** Romance + Hurt / Comfort

 **Rating** **:** M  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Note** :Voici la suite du chapitre 20, toujours centré sur Iruka, donc. Je sais que j'avais dit que je publierai vite mais je suis partie quelques jours et le temps de relire et de modifier le chapitre et de répondre aux reviews... C'est toujours pareil, en fait ! J'admire vraiment les auteurs qui arrivent à publier toutes les semaines !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Intégration (2)**

Cela ne s'arrangea pas par la suite. Iruka faisait pourtant beaucoup d'efforts pour s'améliorer mais ses élèves l'écoutaient de moins en moins. Ça commença par de simples bavardages. Au début, les enfants qu'il reprenait avaient la décence de se taire pendant ses remontrances mais se remettaient à parler comme si de rien n'était dès qu'Iruka reprenait son cours. Mais ensuite, ils se mirent à contester, jurer de leur innocence, prendre à témoin leurs camarades complices qui les soutenaient dans leur tentative de rébellion. Puis, des jets de projectiles divers et variés devinrent quotidiens, d'abord les uns sur les autres quand il avait le dos tourné, puis ce fut Iruka lui-même qui se transforma en cible.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ne comprenait pas l'aigreur que ces gamins nourrissaient à son encontre alors qu'il essayait de tout son cœur de leur offrir le meilleur savoir possible. Comment pouvait-on lui en vouloir pour ça ?

Il était persuadé que le problème venait de ses cours. Il travaillait sans relâche, le matin avant de partir, le soir dès qu'il posait un pied chez lui et même pendant les pauses déjeuner et les récréations où il n'était pas de corvée de cour. De fait, il n'était pas très populaire auprès de ses collègues qu'il ne faisait que croiser en passant. Seule Meijin, pourtant débordée et dont le ventre s'arrondissait de semaine en semaine, se donnait la peine de venir le voir dans sa salle pour bavarder. Personne n'ignorait qu'il ne « gérait » pas sa classe et il savait qu'il était un sujet de moqueries en salle des maîtres. Les rares fois où il s'y hasardait, on lui parlait peu et il avait le sentiment qu'un fossé infranchissable existait entre lui et le reste de l'équipe. Ses collègues semblaient toutes parfaitement maîtresses de leurs élèves, ne paraissaient éprouver aucune difficulté pour faire cours. Elles discutaient d'ailleurs rarement boulot. Beaucoup avaient la trentaine ou la quarantaine et se souciaient surtout de leurs propres enfants. Elles partaient dès la fin des cours pour s'occuper d'eux et Iruka ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait être si concernée par sa famille et si peu par un petit prof débutant et aux abois. Il était pourtant poli et loin d'être impressionnant. Elles auraient pu venir prendre de ses nouvelles de temps en temps, lui donner quelques conseils… Il ne demandait que ça !

Avec un certain égoïsme, il avait espéré que Shibu, encore jeune stagiaire, connaisse des difficultés similaires aux siennes mais la jeune fille, choyée depuis son arrivée, semblait opérationnelle. On lui avait confié les élèves les plus jeunes, ceux qui posaient le moins de problèmes, et Meijin était payée pour la former. Shibu était toujours fourrée dans ses jupes, d'ailleurs, et ne conversait que très peu avec les autres enseignantes. Elle était cependant tolérée dans les différents cercles où sa grande timidité ne gênait personne. Elle n'ouvrait la bouche que pour être d'accord avec l'avis général et, il en était sûr, elle n'était pas la dernière lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui casser du sucre sur le dos. Shibu ne semblait en effet pas beaucoup l'apprécier, d'abord parce qu'il était un homme et que Shibu était particulièrement mal à l'aise avec l'autre sexe, ensuite parce qu'elle était jalouse du temps que Meijin lui consacrait et qui, de son point de vue, lui appartenait. Enfin, le fait qu'elle ne soit plus la dernière arrivée et la seule débutante lui permettait de rendre un peu de la condescendance dont elle avait dû elle-même faire l'objet en début d'année.

Meijin s'avéra donc être sa seule alliée dans cette école mais, si elle se montrait gentille, elle n'avait que très peu de temps à lui accorder.

Une conclusion logique s'imposa ainsi rapidement à lui : il n'était pas fait pour ce métier.

Il rumina longtemps cette sombre constatation, se rappelant les rapports d'inspection élogieux qu'il avait obtenus quand il était chuunin instructeur à Konoha. Il avait su être bon, pourquoi n'y arrivait-il plus ? Bien sûr, cet échec le minait mais ne prouvait-il pas aussi qu'il avait raison ? Il était différent de ce qu'il était avant. Il n'avait donc aucune raison valable de rester avec Kakashi. Il avait bien fait de partir.

Cependant, le diplôme d'enseignement était le seul qu'il possédait. Doué ou pas, il n'avait pas le choix. S'il voulait manger, il devait poursuivre dans le métier. Chaque soir, il se couchait inquiet revivant la journée qui venait de s'écouler ; chaque matin, il petit-déjeunait la boule au ventre en pensant à celle qui l'attendait. Et parfois, il repensait à sa petite vie tranquille à Konoha où il n'avait qu'à se soucier des nouveaux livres qu'il lirait et du contenu des repas de la semaine. Était-il plus heureux maintenant qu'il s'assumait ? Il avait perdu l'appétit et n'avait pas eu le temps d'ouvrir autre chose que des manuels scolaires depuis qu'il vivait à Sugusoba. Mais peut-être était-ce toujours comme ça quand on entrait dans la vie active ?

Son pire élève se nommait Tonda. Plutôt fluet d'apparence, c'était en réalité un être vicieux. Il n'agissait pas lui-même, il jouait de son influence pour faire fauter les autres. Ainsi, il n'était jamais pris et si Iruka avait le malheur de l'incriminer, il le contrait toujours avec des arguments d'apparence imparables qui le séchaient sur place et lui faisaient perdre la face devant toute la classe. Tonda était, pour couronner le tout, un excellent élève qui comprenait parfaitement le cours malgré les perturbations qu'il fomentait dans l'ombre. Tous les autres élèves, dont il gâchait sciemment la scolarité, le prenaient en modèle et attendaient avec gourmandise son prochain sale coup.

C'était un vendredi et Iruka commençait à savoir d'expérience que le degré de pénibilité de ses élèves augmentait au fur et à mesure que les jours de la semaine s'écoulaient. Il s'attendait donc au pire et ne fut pas déçu. Il eut droit à tout : les projectiles bien sûr, mais aussi les cris d'animaux, les insultes hurlées à travers la classe, la disparition mystérieuse de certaines de ses affaires, son cours – qu'il avait mis des heures à préparer – transformé en paillasson ou en confettis. Et au milieu de ce chaos, Tonda l'observait, sage comme une image. Au bout d'un long moment, il avait levé la main et les autres élèves, à sa botte, s'étaient tous tus en même temps.

« Sensei, l'avait-il interpelé avec une politesse parfaite, ne pouvez-vous pas les faire taire ? J'aimerais travailler. N'êtes-vous pas payé pour ça ? Nous faire travailler ? »

Iruka en eut le souffle coupé, que ce sale morveux, à l'origine de tout ce bazar, se pose en victime qu'il ait le toupet de faire de lui, professeur qui ne demandait pas mieux que de les faire progresser, le responsable de cette situation… C'était simplement insupportable et, sortant pour la première fois de ses gonds, il hurla. Il sentit qu'il devenait rouge, que ses veines se gonflaient, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il disait mais tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur sortit. Il se tut, essoufflé, la voix éraillée, la gorge irritée et ses élèves, médusés, le dévisageaient.

Le silence, cependant, ne dura que le temps de la surprise. Bientôt, ils se remirent à chahuter comme avant, comme si Iruka était transparent. Seul, Tonda, au premier rang, continuait à s'intéresser à lui.

« Ce n'est pas grave, murmura-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, j'ai eu d'excellents professeurs avant vous et ma mère a dit que si cela continuait, elle me paierait un précepteur. Je ne vais pas prendre trop de retard. »

C'en fut trop. Des pulsions de meurtres émanèrent de lui et, d'un geste brutal, il saisit le bras de cet enfant pour le sortir dans le couloir. Tonda suivit le mouvement mais dès qu'il eut dépassé la porte de la salle de classe, d'une voix très sèche, il ordonna :

« Ne me touchez pas. »

« Comment tu parles à ton professeur, toi ? »

Ils se figèrent tous deux à l'entente de cette voix inconnue venant de la gauche et ils tournèrent la tête en même temps. Une femme était là, les bras croisés, qui les observait depuis l'entrée de sa propre salle. Iruka l'avait déjà remarquée mais ne lui avait jamais parlé. Elle paraissait plutôt solitaire, elle-aussi. Ils partageaient les mêmes tours de surveillance de récréation et, tout comme lui, elle vagabondait seule dans la cour au lieu de rester avec le groupe de collègues qui jasait en levant un œil vers les enfants de temps en temps. Il avait souvent hésité à l'accoster mais son accoutrement l'en avait dissuadé.

C'était une femme d'une trentaine d'années qui portait des tenues qu'on pouvait considérer comme provocantes : des jupes courtes, des talons hauts, des décolletés plongeants, sans compter les mèches blondes qui juraient affreusement avec le noir naturel de ses cheveux et son maquillage disons… peu discret. Les yeux et la bouche étaient peinturlurés mais, au-delà de ça, ce qui le gênait c'était son fond de teint. Trop présent, trop orange, il était sûrement censé camoufler ses défauts mais ne faisait que la vieillir.

Ce n'était pas une apparence convenable quand on s'occupait d'enfants, c'était ce qu'Iruka avait pensé la première fois qu'il l'avait aperçue et, de fait, il l'avait évitée.

« Yasui-sensei, murmura Tonda, je ne vous avais pas vue. »

« C'est comme ça que tu justifies ton insolence ? Tu ne m'avais pas vue ? »

« Je m'adressais à Iruka-sensei. », tenta-t-il.

« Et ? Tu peux donc te permettre d'être insolent avec lui, plus qu'avec moi, peut-être ? »

« C'est que je n'avais rien fait… », essaya encore l'enfant mais il fut immédiatement rabroué.

« Oh, si, tu avais fait quelque chose. A qui tu crois parler ? Je t'ai eu deux années de suite. »

Et Tonda se tut. Pas de réparties cinglantes, pas de remises en cause de l'adulte, rien du tout. Il attendait les yeux baissés. C'était comme si son élève avait subitement été remplacé par un autre.

La jeune femme jeta un œil vers les élèves de sa propre classe et elle dut constater qu'ils étaient sages car elle entrouvrit davantage la porte et s'approcha d'Iruka.

« Ça t'embête si je te le prends jusqu'à la fin de la journée ? Histoire de lui remémorer les bonnes manières. Je suis terriblement désolée qu'il se permette d'être aussi impoli. »

Iruka écarquilla les yeux. Elle lui proposait de le débarrasser de Tonda-le-terrible ? Et elle s'excusait en prime ? Il devait être en plein rêve.

« Non, non, pas du tout. », bégaya-t-il.

A sa réponse, elle lui adressa un franc sourire avant de fixer sévèrement son ancien élève du regard et de lui faire un simple signe de tête. Celui-ci, les épaules basses, s'engouffra dans la classe de Yasui-sensei.

Quand Iruka revint dans sa salle, ses autres élèves étaient tous en arrêt. C'était comme s'ils avaient perdu leur guide et ne savaient plus quoi faire. Un ou deux tentèrent de poursuivre le désordre mais ne furent pas suivis et Iruka put entamer sa leçon d'histoire dans un calme relatif qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis ses premiers jours.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, il fut presque déçu. Les élèves notèrent calmement leurs devoirs au lieu de sortir en trombe et, après leur départ, il dut s'asseoir pour se remettre. Durant cette dernière heure, il avait aimé faire cours, c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

« On peut entrer ? »

Yasui était à la porte, ses deux mains sur les épaules de Tonda qui la précédait, penaud.

« Vas-y. », gronda-t-elle à son adresse et l'enfant s'avança de quelques pas et s'inclina face à Iruka.

« Je vous demande pardon de vous avoir mal parlé, sensei. Cela ne se reproduira plus. »

Tonda avait l'air plus jeune, vulnérable. Il était redevenu l'enfant certainement bien élevé qu'il n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'être.

« Eh bien, j'accepte tes excuses. »

Alors, Tonda releva les yeux et Iruka vit le mépris dessiné sur ses traits. Sa docilité n'existait que par la volonté de Yasui-sensei, il le lui faisait bien sentir. Rien n'était réglé avec ce garçon.

Iruka n'avait plus l'énergie pour se battre, il ignora donc la mine de Tonda et lui fit recopier les devoirs.

Quand il fut sorti, il se retrouva face à Yasui et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la remercier, elle parla la première.

« Ca ne se passe pas très bien pour toi, hein ? »

Iruka la fixa et il discerna une certaine inquiétude dans son expression. Ça le changeait du triomphalisme de certaines de ses collègues. Depuis le temps qu'il espérait que quelqu'un se soucie un peu de lui, depuis le temps qu'il avait envie de parler de ses problèmes à quelqu'un. L'apparition de Yasui était un vrai cadeau du ciel.

« Non, admit-il immédiatement, ça ne va pas du tout. »

Elle acquiesça et lui proposa muettement de s'asseoir. C'est ce qu'ils firent tous les deux et Iruka raconta pendant longtemps toutes les horreurs qu'il avait dû supporter. Yasui l'écouta attentivement, sans l'interrompre, et à aucun moment il ne vit la moindre condescendance dans son regard.

Quand il eut terminé, elle se pencha sur lui.

« Tout ce que tu racontes, c'est du très classique. Tous les professeurs en passent par là. »

« Je ne crois pas, non. Je vois bien que je suis le seul. Toi, tu t'en sors très bien ! »

« Parce que je suis là depuis des années, tous les élèves me connaissent ! J'ai eu les grands frères et les grandes sœurs, c'est bien plus facile pour moi ! C'est bien plus facile pour nous toutes ! »

« Shibu est nouvelle, osa la contredire Iruka, et elle s'en sort bien. »

L'autre lui opposa un sourire taquin.

« Oh ? Parce que tu crois qu'une fille incapable de regarder les gens dans les yeux quand elle leur parle s'en sort mieux que toi ? »

« Eh bien, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Et tout le monde a l'air de penser que… »

« Tout le monde fait semblant de croire que Shibu y arrive parce qu'il ne faudrait surtout pas vexer Meijin. »

Il la dévisagea, pris d'un doute.

« Tu ne l'aimes pas, Meijin ? »

Elle fit la moue :

« Et pour tes problèmes, qu'est-ce qu'elle en dit ? »

Iruka grimaça : il ne voulait pas critiquer la seule personne qui l'avait soutenu jusqu'à présent.

« Elle ne t'aide pas beaucoup, comprit Yasui d'elle-même, parce qu'elle ne sait plus ce que c'est que de galérer avec des gamins. »

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui ne va pas chez moi. Je prépare beaucoup mes cours, je suis sérieux… »

« Mais est-ce que tu les punis ? », l'interrompit Yasui.

« Comment ça ? »

« Quand ils font des conneries, précisa-t-elle, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Comment tu réagis ? »

« Eh bien, je les reprends, j'essaye de leur expliquer que ce n'est pas bien. »

« Oh ? Tu crois qu'ils ignorent que de te balancer des boulettes et pousser des cris d'animaux, c'est interdit ? »

Il ne sut quoi répondre. Il était tellement obsédé par sa pédagogie qu'il n'avait pas réalisé cette simple évidence. Bien sûr qu'ils avaient conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient.

« Ce qu'il faut, insista Yasui, c'est ce que tu les punisses. Et pas qu'un peu. Sois un monstre. »

« Mais, objecta Iruka, je ne suis pas comme ça. Je suis un professeur, je ne peux pas m'abaisser à… »

« Etre aussi méchant qu'eux ? Quoi ? Tu trouves ça trop cruel ? Renvoie-leur un peu de ce qu'ils te font subir. Fais-les chier, toi aussi. »

Le vocabulaire de Yasui était un peu trop grossier pour lui mais le conseil était intéressant.

« Ne laisse plus rien passer, continua-t-elle. J'ai plein de punitions différentes sur mon bureau et dès qu'ils mouftent, je les bombarde. »

« Meijin, se rappela Iruka, elle m'a dit de ne pas être trop gentil… »

« C'est ça, approuva Yasui, elle te donnait exactement le même conseil que moi : deviens une teigne. »

A ce moment, il ne sut pas dire pourquoi, Iruka repensa à Kakashi, à ce qu'il lui avait dit ce dernier matin où ils s'étaient séparés, qu'il était « dégueulasse ». Ce mot, il le ruminait parce qu'il le trouvait particulièrement grossier et qu'il ne ressemblait pas à tout ce qu'il connaissait du jounin. Il se demandait souvent s'il avait ou non mérité ce qualificatif. Il sentait qu'il n'avait pas encore le recul pour en juger.

Mais s'il avait été capable d'être « dégueulasse » avec le légendaire ninja copieur, il parviendrait sûrement à réitérer cet exploit avec des gamins de onze ans.

 **~/~/~**

Yasui devint sa conseillère de l'ombre. Elle enseignait juste en face, il était donc facile pour eux de communiquer. Il apprit beaucoup en l'observant. Il copia sa manière de ranger sa classe dans le couloir, son sens de la répartie, sa manière de rabrouer ses élèves sans tendresse. Elle était tellement loin de la douceur maternelle que Meijin mettait dans tous ses gestes. Ça n'empêchait toutefois pas ses élèves de l'apprécier.

Elle s'avéra être une source d'informations très fiable, notamment en le renseignant sur Tonda qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle lui indiquait ses faiblesses, sur quels domaines l'attaquer. Il apprit à punir les suiveurs pour affaiblir leur chef.

Parfois, démuni par une situation, il allait en parler à Yasui pendant les récréations et elle lui trouvait des pistes pour qu'ils redressent le cap au retour des élèves.

Cela ne métamorphosa pas sa classe pour autant et il dut avaler de nombreuses autres couleuvres. Ses élèves, habitués à n'en faire qu'à leur tête, n'apprécièrent que modérément qu'Iruka se mette subitement à avoir du répondant. Certains jours, il avait le dessus d'autres, il rentrait chez lui le cœur gros. Il ne vivait cependant plus dans cette angoisse permanente qu'il avait connue. Il n'était plus une victime mais un adversaire et il se prenait parfois à rêver à une autre classe, une classe qu'il aurait matée dès le début. Et peut-être, alors, aurait-il fini par apprécier son travail.

De nouveau, arriva un vendredi et l'ambiance studieuse de la matinée éveilla sa méfiance. Il était rare que ses élèves soient aussi silencieux sans qu'il l'ait brutalement imposé avant. Il alla déjeuner dans la salle de Yasui, ce qu'ils faisaient de temps en temps, et elle lui confirma ses soupçons : c'était une attitude très louche et il fallait qu'il reste sur ses gardes.

Le mauvais tour échafaudé depuis le matin fut joué juste après la récréation de l'après-midi. Ce qui l'alerta, ce fut un léger bruit, un bruit de verre cassé. Et les élèves – en tout cas, ceux qui n'étaient pas mêlés à l'affaire – l'entendirent également et se retournèrent de concert vers la rangée centrale d'où il provenait. Presque instantanément, ils avaient poussé des cris et des protestations furieuses et plusieurs, sans demander l'autorisation, s'étaient précipités vers les fenêtres.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », avait interrogé Iruka, ne voulant pas les punir avant d'en avoir le cœur net.

« Vous ne sentez pas, sensei ? lui avait demandé une petite mignonne du deuxième rang. Ça sent drôlement mauvais pourtant… »

D'autres gamins rigolaient franchement, se moquant ouvertement de lui, et il comprit que le verre cassé devait contenir un liquide malodorant, ce qu'on appelait une « boule puante ». Iruka en avait entendu parler mais n'en avait évidemment jamais vu. C'était assez handicapant d'être amnésique quand on était professeur parce qu'on n'avait aucun souvenir d'école et il manquait cruellement d'imagination lorsqu'il s'agissait de visualiser les bêtises dont les enfants étaient capables. Kakashi lui avait pourtant dit, une fois, qu'il n'était pas le dernier, quand il était gamin, à faire tourner les professeurs en bourrique.

Il voyait l'objectif de cette mauvaise plaisanterie et la méchanceté de la chose mais il ne sentait rien. Sa perte de l'odorat le préservait de cette attaque. Mais, au vu de la tête déjà verdâtre de certains de ses élèves, il était bien le seul à être immunisé. Lui vint alors une idée, une idée teigneuse que n'aurait pas reniée Yasui. D'un ton sec et sans faiblir face aux visages suppliants de certains de ses gentils élèves, il ordonna que les fenêtres soient refermées. Puis, il les fit tous se lever et croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, il déclara :

« On n'ouvrira ni porte, ni fenêtres. On va rester à mijoter dans cette atroce puanteur jusqu'à ce que le coupable se soit dénoncé. »

Ses élèves malveillants s'étaient souris, persuadés qu'Iruka ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps dans une telle pestilence. Sauf qu'Iruka aurait pu rester dedans toute la journée et après cinq minutes dans ces vapeurs ignobles, ils étaient déjà nombreux à se tourner vers la table des coupables. Bientôt, ils furent apostrophés, les innocents ne supportant plus d'assumer pour les autres et voyant que leur bon tour s'était retourné contre eux, Tonda et deux de ses lieutenants se dénoncèrent.

« Fenêtres. », dit simplement Iruka et les élèves, n'en pouvant plus, se battirent presque pour aérer la pièce.

S'adressant aux coupables, il poursuivit, impitoyable :

« Vos bêtises ne vont pas se nettoyer toutes seules. »

Et les trois garnements, humiliés, durent faire le ménage sous les quolibets de leurs camarades.

Ses élèves ne parlèrent que de ça à leur sortie, de la droiture d'Iruka-sensei qui avait supporté l'odeur horrible sans même sourciller. Il devint une sorte de héros et gagna le respect de nombreux élèves ce jour-là.

Le lundi matin, toutes ses collègues étaient déjà au courant et il eut droit à quelques félicitations alors qu'il déambulait dans les couloirs. Cela le laissa froid : c'était grâce à Yasui qu'il s'en était aussi bien sorti et, commençant à disposer d'un peu plus de temps le week-end, il lui avait préparé des dango pour la remercier.

Elle le dévisagea quand il ouvrit la boite et eut une mine gênée.

« Tu n'aimes pas ça ? », avait-il demandé, déçu.

« Si, j'aime beaucoup ça, mais on ne mangera jamais tout ça à deux. Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais en proposer aux autres ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je les ai faits pour toi. »

Elle eut un large sourire, beau malgré la couleur rouge-vif qui recouvrait ses lèvres, et elle se rapprocha de lui. Le regardant du dessous, elle chuchota :

« C'est vraiment adorable de ta part. »

Il recula, gêné par cette subite proximité. Il se gratta la tête pour évacuer son trouble.

« C'est rien, vraiment. C'est la première fois que j'en cuisine, ce ne sera peut-être même pas bon. »

« Va les mettre en salle des maîtres. », insista-t-elle.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi… »

« Elles m'en veulent, révéla-t-elle abruptement, et je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça. Déjà que je n'étais pas très populaire avant… »

« Avant quoi ? »

« Avant toi, Iruka. Elles trouvent qu'on passe trop de temps ensemble. Elles sont jalouses. »

« Jalouses ? N'importe quoi ! Elles s'en foutent de moi. »

« Bien sûr que non, elles ne s'en foutent pas. Elles trouvent que tu les snobes. »

« Oh ? C'est moi qui les snobe ? Ca, c'est trop fort ! »

Elle hésita, se mordillant sa lèvre inférieure qui en perdit un peu de son maquillage.

« Iruka, je t'aime bien, tu sais, mais ce sont elles qui ont raison. »

Il allait contester mais elle reprit, très sérieuse :

« On ne peut pas dire que tu sois un garçon qui aille beaucoup vers les autres. Même avec moi, si je ne t'avais pas rendu service avec Tonda, tu n'aurais jamais cherché à me parler, je me trompe ? »

Et ça lui sauta au visage. C'était vrai. Il n'avait cessé de se plaindre du manque de sollicitude de ses collègues mais il avait peu cherché à aller vers elles. Il ne s'était intéressé à Meijin que parce qu'on la lui avait désignée et Yasui s'était imposée dans son existence comme une sauveuse inopinée. Les autres, il les avait tout bonnement ignorées, se contentant de salutations polies et désertant dès qu'il le pouvait les parties communes de l'école où il aurait pu les croiser. Il s'était montré capricieux avec elles alors même qu'il se désespérait de sa solitude.

Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre le pourquoi d'un tel comportement mais c'était simple : il n'était tout bonnement pas habitué. Durant sa courte existence, il n'avait jamais eu d'efforts à fournir pour qu'on s'intéresse à lui. A Konoha, tout le monde se pliait en quatre pour le satisfaire, lui plaire, être accepté de lui parce qu'un autre lui-même les avait déjà conquis dans une vie antérieure.

Ici, il repartait de zéro. Personne n'attendait après lui. Il fallait qu'il y mette du sien s'il voulait s'entendre avec les autres.

Après que Yasui se soit généreusement servie, il referma donc la boite de dangos et ils échangèrent un regard complice.

A midi, le reste de l'école eut le droit de goûter à sa cuisine.

 **~/~/~**

On lui fit bon accueil. Il trouva même qu'on s'extasiait un peu trop sur ses maigres talents de pâtissier. Ses dango étaient des plus banals. On lui posa des questions sur sa classe et il y répondit avec honnêteté : ça avait été très difficile au début mais c'était en voie d'amélioration. On le loua pour son aplomb lors de l'épisode de la boule puante et il accepta les compliments sans préciser, évidemment, qu'il ne possédait plus d'odorat. Il savait que ça aurait quelque peu amoindri son exploit.

Le déjeuner fut agréable et il se surprit à apprécier ces collègues qu'il avait tant dénigrées. Bien sûr elles étaient très différentes de lui, ils n'avaient pas les mêmes préoccupations. Leurs vies à elles étaient déjà faites alors que la sienne commençait à peine. Il ne retrouva pas la complicité qui s'était tissée avec Yasui mais il sut qu'il pourrait revenir sans crainte en salle des maîtres. Son intégration était en bonne voie.

Seules Meijin et Shibu étaient restées à l'écart, assises à une table éloignée. L'aînée semblait corriger un cours pour la plus jeune. Il s'était rapproché pour leur proposer ses pâtisseries et Meijin l'avait repoussé d'un geste froid, prétextant qu'elles étaient en plein travail.

Il appréciait Meijin, elle l'avait aidé. Son attitude lui fit redouter une éventuelle tension entre eux.

Il voulut éclaircir les choses dès le lendemain. Il arriva très tôt à l'école et, se cachant sous un porche, il fit mine de croiser Meijin au moment pile où elle arrivait. Elle répondit à peine à ses salutations et comme il était décidé à améliorer les choses, il décida de ne pas tourner autour du pot.

« Tu m'en veux pour quelque chose ? », lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle refermait le portail derrière elle.

« Pas spécialement. »

Elle mentait incroyablement mal.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », insista-t-il.

Elle soupira avant d'exploser :

« Je croyais que c'était _moi_ qui était censée t'aider ? Ce n'est pas ce que la directrice avait demandé ? Elle a considéré que j'étais la plus capable, il me semble. Et au lieu de ça, tu n'en as que pour cette femme ! »

« Pour Yasui, tu veux dire ? »

Il avait parlé d'elle plusieurs fois, la veille, en salle des maîtres car pour une raison qui lui échappait, Yasui ne semblait pas être très appréciée des autres. D'ailleurs, les quelques éloges qu'il lui fit ne récoltèrent que silence poli et regards entendus. Il pensait cependant que Meijin était au-dessus de ça. C'était une femme tellement douce avec ses élèves, il n'imaginait pas qu'elle puisse se laisser aller à une haine gratuite envers une de ses collègues.

« Elle est dans la salle en face de la mienne, tenta-t-il d'expliquer. Elle m'a donné quelques conseils utiles. Rien de plus. »

Il minimisait assez injustement le rôle que Yasui avait joué pour lui durant ces dernières semaines. Il ne se sentait pas très fier de cette lâcheté mais il pensait que c'était à ce prix que la jalousie de Meijin s'apaiserait.

« Rien de plus ? hurla-t-elle presque. Rien de plus ? Mais mon pauvre Iruka, tu es donc aveugle ? Tu crois vraiment que cette femme cherche à te donner des conseils. Tu crois qu'elle veut t'aider, peut-être ? »

« Évidemment, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Iruka, pour quoi d'autre sinon ? »

Elle eut un rire mauvais qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

« Parce que tu es un homme, Iruka. »

Il lui fallut un temps infini pour saisir l'allusion et quand il y parvint, il secoua la tête tant l'éventualité que Meijin soulevait lui parut ridicule. Il était tellement loin de tout ça.

« Je ne suis même pas beau. », répondit-il plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

Elle haussa les sourcils et ses yeux le scrutèrent comme pour vérifier qu'il disait vrai.

« Là n'est pas la question, éluda-t-elle, tu es un homme, c'est tout. Elle ne résiste pas aux hommes. »

Il aurait voulu défendre Yasui mais, en vérité, il avait effectivement remarqué un décalage dans leur comportement. Lui parlait beaucoup boulot et elle lui répondait sorties, pistes de danse et restaurants. Elle ne l'invitait pas, non, mais elle lui racontait ses soirées, les personnes qu'elle fréquentait… Les hommes, surtout, qu'elle rencontrait. Elle parlait souvent d'hommes en fait, et c'était rarement les mêmes. Elle semblait vivre dans une frénésie de rencontres et de plaisirs. Presque tous les soirs, elle faisait quelque chose et il soupçonnait que son outrance en matière de maquillage ne soit qu'une tentative hideuse de camoufler les stigmates de ses nuits blanches.

Avec lui, elle était très tactile. Il avait d'abord cru que c'était anodin, une manière rassurante de l'encourager quand il allait mal mais, ensuite, il l'avait bien observée avec ses élèves. Elle n'était pas ainsi, avec eux ses gestes n'avaient rien de maternels. Et puis, elle semblait toujours vouloir se faire remarquer de lui, par ses tenues bien sûr, mais aussi ses attitudes, son rire un peu forcé, ses regards trop longs pour être honnêtes, sa démarche trop appuyée. Même un novice comme lui en matière de séduction n'était pas resté totalement ignorant de son manège. Il imaginait donc sans peine ce qu'on pouvait raconter d'eux en salle des maîtres et peut-être aussi pourquoi Yasui n'y mettait jamais les pieds.

A l'idée qu'on puisse penser qu'il avait une liaison, une liaison féminine, en plus de ça, il eut presque envie de rire. On ne pouvait pas dire que son « aventure » avec Kakashi ait été une grande réussite mais ça lui avait au moins permis d'éclaircir le ténébreux mystère de son orientation sexuelle. La nuit passée avec le jounin avait tué tout doute à ce sujet : il aimait les hommes. Il ne se voyait pas l'avouer publiquement à des collègues qu'il connaissait à peine mais il n'y avait aucun risque pour qu'il entame une liaison avec l'une d'entre elles. Surtout que même s'il avait été hétérosexuel, Yasui ne l'aurait pas intéressé le moins du monde.

« Il ne se passe rien entre nous. », préféra-t-il préciser même si ça lui paraissait évident.

« Elle va s'acharner, alors, répartit tranquillement Meijin. Elle se lasse beaucoup plus vite quand on lui cède. »

Sauf qu'elle pouvait toujours s'acharner, il n'allait pas passer dans l'autre camp pour lui faire plaisir.

« C'est pour ça que tout le monde la déteste alors ? Parce qu'elle aime séduire ? »

« Elle n'aime pas séduire, Iruka. C'est une croqueuse d'hommes. Elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Rien ne l'arrête, même pas quand ils sont mariés. Elle a eu plusieurs liaisons avec des parents. »

Iruka sentit que l'expression « croqueuse d'homme » était ce que Meijin avait trouvé de plus policé pour qualifier le comportement de Yasui. D'autres se seraient montrées plus grossières. Cependant, même si ces allégations étaient vraies – et Iruka sentait que c'était le cas – il trouvait ce grief bien insuffisant pour mettre à l'écart quelqu'un qui avait de nombreuses autres qualités.

Meijin était une femme adorable, il le savait, il se découvrait un instinct pour ces choses-là. A côté de ça, Yasui n'avait pas cessé de l'aider à être accepté que ce soit par ses élèves ou par ses collègues.

Ces deux femmes pouvaient s'entendre, il lui suffisait de trouver le moyen pour qu'elles s'en aperçoivent.


	23. Ciment

**Titre** : _L'Un à l'autre inconnus_  
 **Auteur** : Sigognac  
 **Genre** : Romance + Hurt / Comfort

 **Rating** : M  
 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Note :** J'actualise ce chapitre que j'ai publié dans l'après-midi du mardi 09/05. J'ai l'impression que le nouveau chapitre a été mal pris en compte : mon histoire n'a pas été "remontée" et je n'ai pas reçu la notification de FFnet qui me confirme que mon chapitre a bien été posté. Si un abonné à cette histoire passe par là, je veux bien qu'il me dise s'il a reçu quelque chose mais je pense que non et que mon nouveau chapitre est comme une bouteille à la mer. Bon, c'est pas ce mois-ci que je vais gagner de nouveaux lecteurs, je pense. ^^ Enfin, peut-être que le site a juste du retard et que ça va arriver (je veux bien que vous me préveniez si ça arrive).

Bonne lecture aux quelques égarés qui passeraient par là (Mais comment êtes-vous arrivés jusqu'ici ? Un sixième sens ?) !

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Ciment**

« C'est ridicule. », souffla Kakashi en arrachant quelques brins d'herbe dans son agacement.

« Puisqu'on te dit que ça le rassure. », rappela doucement Kurenai, derrière lui.

« Il ne va rien trouver, tu sais, s'énerva cependant le jounin, ou plutôt : il va _tout_ trouver. »

« On avisera. On ira te racheter des affaires s'il t'a embarqué des trucs essentiels. »

De la butte sur laquelle ils reposaient tous deux, Kakashi distinguait à peine son immeuble, au loin.

Quand Kurenai avait innocemment frappé à sa porte pour lui proposer une balade, il s'était tout de suite méfié. Pas que sa fidèle amie ne soit pas du genre à essayer de lui changer les idées par une sortie mais parce qu'elle était venue seule. Or, depuis sa lamentable rupture avec Iruka, Kakashi avait littéralement été harcelé par Gai. En tant qu' « éternel rival », ce dernier se sentait en effet investi d'une mission, celle de remonter le moral de son fraternel adversaire. Il était donc toujours là, à imposer des défis idiots ou autres activités improbables pour sortir Kakashi de son marasme.

« Où est-ce qu'il se cache ? », avait donc tout naturellement demandé Kakashi dès qu'il avait discerné l'unique silhouette de Kurenai sur le seuil de sa porte. Elle avait avoué sans trop de mystères que Gai l'avait embarquée dans une de ses manigances qui consistait à faire déguerpir Kakashi de son logement pour que ce dernier puisse être méticuleusement fouillé.

Gai paraissait en effet persuadé que le suicide était une tradition familiale chez les Hatake.

Kakashi et Kurenai s'étaient donc postés sur une des collines qui surplombaient le village à attendre que Gai ait ôté tous les objets qu'il considérait « dangereux » de l'appartement de Kakashi.

« Il est courant que j'ai reçu la même formation ninja que lui ? râla encore le jounin. Je suis capable d'assassiner un mec avec un coton-tige. Comment je vais faire, moi, s'il m'embarque mes cotons-tiges ? »

« Je crois qu'il avait pour but principal de cibler les objets contondants et pointus ainsi que les éventuels poisons. », l'informa Kurenai de son ton tranquille.

« Il devra s'éliminer lui-même, alors. »

Elle éclata d'un rire discret.

« Il voulait aussi te faire la cuisine, ajouta-t-elle, pour que tu aies de quoi manger pour la semaine. »

Jusqu'à présent, il se plaignait surtout pour la forme mais cette dernière révélation acheva de l'énerver véritablement.

« Putain, j'ai l'air d'être manchot ? C'est pénible, à la fin. »

« Il s'inquiète pour toi. », se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Mais il y avait quelque chose d'oppressant dans cette sollicitude et de vexant, aussi. Kakashi avait perdu père, mère, maître et amis avant de connaître son premier flirt. Il avait survécu à ça. On croyait vraiment qu'il allait se foutre en l'air parce qu'il s'était fait larguer ? Il ne niait pas qu'il était malheureux - horriblement malheureux même - qu'il faisait des choses stupides quand il était seul comme regarder encore et encore de vieilles photos ou renifler les uniformes râpeux de celui qu'il avait tant aimé. Oui, c'était vrai qu'il n'avait changé les draps du lit de leur ultime nuit que des semaines après, quand l'odeur était devenue difficilement supportable. Bien sûr, rien n'éveillait plus son intérêt, même pas une bonne baston ou un tome posthume du _Paradis du Batifolage_. Tout ça, il en convenait.

Mais il se sentait encore capable de faire la différence entre la bouteille de saké et celle du déboucheur à chiottes ainsi que de se faire cuire du riz, le soir, quand son estomac le lui réclamait.

Il s'était assumé à treize ans, bordel, à un âge où ses camarades de classe se souciaient essentiellement de leur peau à problèmes et, maintenant, on le traitait comme un vieillard grabataire ? Il savait se débrouiller. Il avait très bien su le faire avant qu'Iruka n'entre dans sa vie tout comme il avait su s'occuper de ce dernier quand il était encore convalescent. Le traiter comme un assisté, c'était un peu nier la faculté qu'il avait toujours possédée de se relever de tout.

En plus, faire la cuisine, ça l'occupait. Il ne tournait pas en rond, au moins, dans ces moments-là.

« Tu as eu des nouvelles ? », osa finalement lui demander Kurenai.

Après la première annonce, celle où Kakashi avait dû raconter sa rupture à ses proches, Iruka était devenu une sorte de sujet tabou. On lui parlait de tout, sauf de lui. On essayait de se montrer enjoué, de bonne humeur, parce qu'on ne voulait pas mettre sur le tapis la douloureuse vérité. La nouvelle avait pourtant abasourdi tout le monde : chacun semblait persuadé que le petit professeur reviendrait, que son amnésie n'était qu'une sorte d'épreuve dont il allait guérir. Comme si on pouvait guérir de ça.

Shizune et Tsunade, les responsables les plus directes du départ d'Iruka, avaient veillé à sa bonne installation. Kakashi savait que si un véritable malheur était arrivé, elles l'en auraient immédiatement averti. Ce qui signifiait qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, il le voyait comme ça.

« Toujours les mêmes, répondit-il avec neutralité, il est prof en primaire à Sugusoba. Il loue un appartement. Ses rapports médicaux sont bons. C'est tout. »

« Il ne t'a pas écrit ? »

« Si, évidemment, s'agaça-t-il en se retournant vers elle. Des lettres d'amour enflammées ! Quoi ? J'ai oublié de t'en parler ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pas la peine d'être désagréable. »

Sur les nerfs, il se tut. Elle reprit :

« Peut-être que toi, tu pourrais lui écrire. »

Il regarda ses ongles plantés dans la terre, face à lui.

« Shizune pense que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée, que ce serait me bercer d'illusions que d'entamer une correspondance avec lui. Sans compter qu'il y aurait quand même peu de chances pour qu'il me réponde et que ça n'améliorerait pas mon moral. »

Iruka devait lui en vouloir à mort, il en était certain. Il avait eu des mots si durs contre lui quand il était parti. Il ne les avait pas volés, ceci dit, mais maintenant il regrettait. Il aurait préféré qu'il garde une autre image de lui que celle du grand con qui l'insulte.

La présence de Kurenai l'apaisait. Elle aussi avait du mal à accepter le départ d'Iruka tant elle était persuadée qu'ils finiraient par se remettre ensemble.

La bouche pâteuse et tout en essayant de jouer avec les brins d'herbe face à lui pour ne pas trop se remémorer le moment en question, il reprit la parole dans un murmure :

« La nuit avant qu'il parte, on a fait l'amour. »

Il sut qu'elle écarquillait les yeux même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir et le seconde d'après, sa main empoignait son épaule. Elle était assise à ses côtés.

« Vous avez… ? Et il a osé te quitter après ça ? Mais quel connard ! »

Il haussa les épaules. Il y avait évidemment repensé et avait essayé de se mettre à la place d'Iruka. Il avait fini par comprendre son point de vue même si ça n'adoucissait pas sa peine.

« Je crois que c'était une manière tordue de dire au revoir. Et je n'arrive pas à décider si c'était un acte cruel ou, au contraire, incroyablement généreux. »

« Cruel. », trancha Kurenai.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Tu ne penses pas qu'Iruka, celui d'avant je veux dire, aurait pu faire un truc du même genre ? »

« Je crois qu'il n'aurait jamais couché avec quelqu'un tout en sachant qu'il le quitterait le lendemain. A fortiori toi. »

« C'est sûr, admit Kakashi, mais… Mettons qu'Asuma revienne d'entre les morts juste pour une nuit, tu ne voudrais pas la passer avec lui ? Même si tu sais que ça se terminera au matin ? Tu préférerais ne pas le revoir ? »

« Évidemment que je voudrais le revoir mais pas forcément pour ce que tu penses. J'aimerais tellement qu'il puisse rencontrer sa fille. »

Il opina, s'avouant vaincu.

« Ça au moins, c'est un problème que je n'ai pas. »

« Bien sûr que si, tu l'as, répartit-elle avec calme, et d'ailleurs, comment se porte Naruto ? »

Il accusa le coup.

« Il m'évite, je crois. Il n'est pas venu me voir une seule fois depuis le départ d'Iruka. Il doit penser que c'est ma faute. »

« Personne ne pense que c'est ta faute… »

« Même pas toi ? Je n'ai peut-être pas fait assez d'efforts pour… »

« Tu as fait énormément d'efforts, l'interrompit la jeune femme, je regrette d'en avoir douté. J'ai bien vu comment tu le couvais pendant le barbecue. Tu étais attentif et protecteur. Tu as tout fait pour lui, tout le monde s'en est rendu compte. Naruto aussi, il n'est pas plus idiot qu'un autre. »

Il baissa la tête, ces paroles le rassuraient un peu.

« Et, reprit Kurenai, on a tous cru qu'il allait rester. La dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, il avait vraiment l'air de se soucier de toi, de s'inquiéter. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il a pu te planter là pour aller dans une ville où il ne connaît personne. Il ne retrouvera jamais des gens qui l'aiment autant que nous. »

« Je crois que c'était ça, l'idée, justement. »

Ils restèrent pensifs un moment mais, tout-à-coup, il marmonna :

« Peut-être bien que je ne referai plus jamais l'amour. »

Elle l'attrapa par le cou, collant son front à sa tempe droite.

« Bien sûr que si, ne dis pas ça. »

« C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, précisa-t-il, mais pas avec un autre que lui. »

« Je sais, concéda-t-elle. Mais peut-être qu'un jour, tu surmonteras ça. Et que ça te fera du bien. Et que tu n'auras plus tant que ça l'impression de le tromper. »

Il se recula un peu, la regardant dans les yeux.

« Quand ? », demanda-t-il.

« En mission, le mois dernier. D'un autre village et marié, en plus de ça, mais il voulait quand même qu'on se revoie. J'ai eu un mal fou à m'en débarrasser. »

« Difficile de lui en vouloir pour ça. »

Elle eut un large sourire, confuse tout de même, et positionna sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Un passant aurait peut-être pu croire qu'ils étaient amants mais leur lien était tout autre. Pendant des années, c'était Asuma qui les avait poussés à se fréquenter, sa mort avait scellé leur indéfectible amitié. Le départ d'Iruka ne faisait qu'ajouter du ciment à une relation basée sur la compréhension de la souffrance de l'autre.

Ils restèrent ainsi, sans parler, quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'un mouchoir blanc soit agité depuis une des fenêtres de l'immeuble de Kakashi.

« Discret comme signal. », fit remarquer le jounin.

« A son image. », compléta Kurenai.

Avec galanterie, il l'aida à se relever.

« Fais un effort avec lui, tu veux bien ? »

Kakashi acquiesça.

« Tant qu'il ne me propose pas de défis idiots. »

Elle eut un silence avant d'éclater de rire.

« Quoi ? », interrogea Kakashi, subitement inquiet.

« Une course en sac, révéla Kurenai tout en reprenant difficilement son sérieux, après le déjeuner. »

Ses bras en restèrent ballants.

« Formidable. », grommela-t-il alors que Kurenai, lui attrapant la manche, le poussait déjà en avant.

 **~/~/~**

Le rôle d'entremetteur ne fut pas aussi difficile à endosser qu'il l'aurait cru. Après tout, il avait assisté aux différentes tentatives aussi peu subtiles qu'efficaces de Shizune lorsqu'elle cherchait encore à le jeter dans les bras de Kakashi. Il avait retenu l'essentiel : il suffisait de pousser les deux cibles à se parler régulièrement pour qu'elles apprennent à se connaître et qu'elles constatent qu'elles n'étaient pas si différentes. C'est ce qu'il entreprit de faire pour réconcilier Yasui et Meijin.

Il commença par parler insidieusement de l'une à l'autre, comme ça, en passant. Des petites remarques à première vue sans intérêt mais qui piquaient leur curiosité, calmaient les ressentis, flattaient les égos respectifs. Elles s'habituèrent à l'entendre prononcer le nom de l'autre dans les conversations et elles en conçurent de moins en moins de ressentiment. Peu à peu l'antipathie devint de l'indifférence.

Quand Iruka les jugea mûres, il se mit en tête d'arranger une rencontre.

Ce fut simple : il n'eut qu'à raconter à Meijin qu'il voulait son avis sur un projet, quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait juger qu'en se déplaçant dans sa classe. Or, quand elle profita d'une récréation pour le faire, espérant du même coup redevenir la conseillère en chef d'Iruka, elle le trouva en train de boire un thé dans la salle de Yasui. Iruka fit mine d'être embarrassé une seconde mais invita très vite Meijin à se joindre à eux. Elle était polie, elle n'osa pas refuser même si elle adopta une démarche précautionneuse quand il lui fallut franchir le seuil de la salle, comme si l'immoralité supposée de Yasui pouvait la contaminer. Mais, bientôt, ses yeux commencèrent à faire le tour de la pièce et Iruka vit l'intérêt naître dans son regard. Les murs étaient recouverts d'affiches, pas rangées comme les siennes, bien sûr, mais agréablement colorées. Tout était joyeusement accroché dans tous les sens et ça titilla sa curiosité.

Alors, après être restée silencieuse à observer le décor pendant une bonne partie de la pause thé, elle se mit timidement à poser des questions. Yasui y répondit avec empressement car elle était fière de son travail. Elle fut surprise de la modestie avec laquelle cette dernière lui répondit, des questions pertinentes qu'elle posait et qui prouvaient qu'elle s'intéressait réellement à ce qu'elle faisait. Bientôt, elles parlèrent plus vite et plus fort. Elles se mirent à faire de grands gestes et l'une renchérissait sur ce que disait l'autre dans un bavardage qui aurait pu être insupportable dans d'autres circonstances. Elles se surprenaient à être d'accord sur l'essentiel.

Iruka souriait, les voyant toutes deux face à face mais de profil par rapport à lui. Et il comparait les seins gonflés et le ventre rebondi de Meijn qui ressortait peu élégamment de son T-shirt trop court à la poitrine plate de Yasui saucissonnée dans un haut inutilement sophistiqué et trop décolleté ; la bonne figure simple de Meijin, bouffie par la grossesse, et ses cernes de femme débordée à la face trop poudrée et orangée de Yasui qui, une fois encore, avait abusé du fond de teint. Elles étaient diamétralement différentes et, en même temps, Iruka n'avait aucun doute, il voyait naître entre elles une complicité qui allait durer.

Nul besoin, au fond, de se ressembler pour que ça fonctionne.

Et, à cette réflexion, il ne sut pourquoi, il se revit cette fameuse nuit avec Kakashi, à ce moment où il avait comparé sa peau brune et grossière à celle diaphane et tellement plus attirante du jounin. Là aussi, il les avait jugés différents. Il eut un frisson quand il se souvint de ce qui avait suivi cet instant, de ce qu'on ressentait quand deux peaux rentraient en contact.

Il secoua la tête pour sortir de sa rêverie. Ça venait de sonner et Meijin et Yasui, absorbées par leur conversation, ne l'avaient pas attendu pour quitter la pièce.

 **~/~/~**

Leur amitié fut tellement fulgurante qu'Iruka s'en sentit presque exclu.

Au début, Meijin joua bien un peu la comédie, faisant mine de visiter Iruka aux moments où elle savait pertinemment qu'il prenait le thé chez Yasui mais bientôt ce stratagème ne s'avéra plus utile. Il y eut bien une certaine réticence encore à dévoiler leur nouvelle relation aux autres mais Meijin ne put s'empêcher longtemps de venir s'asseoir auprès de Yasui en salle des maîtres. Cela fit jaser quelques jours et puis tout le monde s'habitua à cette nouvelle alliance.

Iruka devint une sorte d'enfant chéri, le doudou qu'on se prête et qu'on cajole ensemble, une mascotte. Elles ne se faisaient plus la guerre, elles le conseillaient ensemble et Iruka trouvait dans leurs avis totalement opposés une voie intermédiaire qui lui convenait assez. Sa classe ne devint pas un exemple de calme et de sérieux pour autant, ça, il y avait renoncé depuis longtemps mais le climat était devenu suffisamment vivable pour y travailler correctement. Ça lui allait, c'était sa première année, il savait qu'il pourrait s'améliorer avec le temps et peut-être même qu'il finirait par s'épanouir dans ce métier. En attendant, c'était un poste qui lui permettait de payer les factures – doux plaisir qu'il découvrait – et de côtoyer des amies. Car, oui, il considérait Yasui et Meijin comme ses deux premières véritables amies et il en était très fier.

Ce qui le frustrait un peu, c'était que cette entente s'arrêtait aux portes de l'école. Yasui parlait toujours de toute une tripotée de gens, ses compagnons de vie nocturne, alors que Meijin n'avait que la préparation de son heureux événement en tête et passait un temps fou à éplucher les petites annonces afin de trouver un appartement plus grand avant l'arrivée de son bébé. Elles l'appréciaient mais elles avaient leur vie à l'extérieur et s'il les considérait comme des amies, il n'était pas sûr que la réciproque soit vraie.

Celle avec qui ça ne passait toujours pas, c'était Shibu. Meijin ne se cachait même plus de sa préférence pour Iruka avec qui elle entretenait des rapports bien plus équilibrés qu'avec sa stagiaire. Iruka était un garçon indépendant qui n'attendait pas continuellement l'assentiment des autres pour agir. Il était loin d'être la confiance en lui incarnée mais il n'était pas de cette timidité maladive et tellement ennuyeuse dans laquelle était façonnée Shibu. De fait, elle le détestait. Elle s'immisçait dès qu'elle le pouvait dans les tête-à-tête qu'il pouvait avoir avec Meijin et était d'une gentillesse et d'une docilité mielleuse avec Yasui qu'elle considérait comme la nouvelle favorite à laquelle il fallait plaire pour obtenir les bonnes grâces de Meijin. Yasui se montrait aimable mais jetait parfois des regards étonnés vers ses deux comparses, ne sachant pas quoi faire de cette grande fille malingre et fragile.

La pause thé était devenue un rendez-vous régulier, Meijin ayant négocié pour être de surveillance de récréation en même temps que Yasui et Iruka. Evidemment, arriva ce qu'il devait arriver, Shibu changea elle aussi ses jours de surveillance et Meijin ne trouva aucune bonne excuse pour l'empêcher de l'accompagner dans la salle de Yasui quand cette dernière l'invita à prendre le thé. Shibu n'était d'ailleurs pas réellement dérangeante tant elle restait silencieuse mais les trois autres ne se sentaient pas tout à fait libres de leurs paroles auprès d'une jeune fille au caractère si fuyant. Celui qui faisait le plus d'efforts était encore Iruka mais sa sollicitude ne semblait qu'exciter l'animosité de Shibu à son égard. Elle aurait préféré qu'Iruka lui rende l'agressivité dont elle le gratifiait pour qu'il ne passe pas pour un grand seigneur.

Même si Yasui et Meijin étaient de bonnes personnes, elles s'impatientaient de plus en plus face à l'obséquiosité de Shibu. Elles laissaient échapper des soupirs ou des yeux au ciel quand Shibu venait envahir leur espace. Et Iruka, dont le cœur était sensible, voyait bien que Shibu se rendait compte de sa disgrâce et en souffrait. Il n'arrivait pas à détester cette fille qui l'avait pourtant condamné dès le premier jour. C'était probablement le premier être pour lequel il ressentait de la pitié. Toutes ses tentatives pour l'aider se retournaient cependant contre lui et, à chaque fois, il se disait qu'il allait s'en foutre, la laisser se débrouiller, tout en sachant qu'il n'en ferait rien. Il se rappelait parfois sa convalescence à l'hôpital, à quel point les choses glissaient sur lui sans l'atteindre à cette époque-là. Et maintenant, il se sentait plein d'obligations pour une jeune fille qu'il ne trouvait même pas sympathique ? Etrange comme il semblait apprécier les causes désespérées.

Une nouvelle opportunité se présenta à lui un vendredi. Les élèves venaient d'être libérés et Iruka, épuisé, faisait des allers-retours entre sa classe et la salle des maîtres pour ranger du matériel qu'il avait emprunté. Pour aller plus vite, il empruntait le couloir des petites classes et durant l'un de ses voyages, il s'aperçut que la classe de Shibu s'était ouverte. De là où il était, il avait un angle de vue parfait pour observer le carrelage de la salle et il vit la saleté, les petites boulettes de papiers, les feuilles froissées laissées à l'abandon, les morceaux de gommes… Tous ces éléments caractéristiques du vendredi après-midi quand les élèves avaient fait tourner en bourrique leur professeur. Plusieurs fois, Yasui avait insinué que Shibu avait beaucoup de mal avec sa classe mais le sujet restait tabou car la jeune fille était en plein déni et Meijin semblait la croire sur parole quand elle lui assurait que tout allait bien. Iruka ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter et de passer sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Shibu rangeait lentement ses affaires et Iruka reconnut dans ses gestes la fatigue du professeur débordé par ses élèves et qui ne s'en est pas encore remis.

« Dure journée ? », demanda-t-il.

Elle sursauta tout en se retournant. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Son visage se ferma quand elle le reconnut.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », répondit-elle sur la défensive.

« Je range, expliqua-t-il. Je veux faire participer mes élèves au concours de fresques organisé par la ville. Ils ont passé deux heures avec de la peinture à doigt. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte, _mes_ élèves avec de la peinture à doigt. Il va me falloir une éternité pour tout nettoyer. »

Il se montrait volontairement ouvert et souriant alors qu'elle lui opposait une mine renfrognée.

« Eh bien, fit-elle l'air ennuyé, je ne voudrais pas te retarder… »

« Bah, j'ai tout mon temps. Tu veux que je t'aide ici ? »

« M'aider ? répéta-t-elle agressive. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. »

« Pour ta salle, indiqua-t-il naturel, c'est le bazar chez toi aussi. »

La main de Shibu se serra un peu plus fort autour de la poignée de son cartable de cuir.

« Pas du tout. », réfuta-t-elle, sèchement.

« Si, insista Iruka, y a plein de papiers partout… »

Il fit une pause tout en plissant ses yeux dans sa contemplation du sol.

« C'est pas du papier-toilette là-bas, d'ailleurs ? »

Il fallut quelques secondes à Shibu pour maîtriser sa colère.

« On m'a confié les plus jeunes, tenta-t-elle de se justifier. C'est normal qu'ils soient sales, ils ne sont pas encore suffisamment autonomes. On ne peut pas leur en vouloir de laisser traîner quelques papiers, ils en mettent partout quand ils découpent… »

« Je les trouve pourtant dégourdis pour ce qui est des dessins sur les tables et des boulettes au plafond… »

Il avait dit ça avec un sourire qu'il savait horripilant.

« Tu n'es pas gêné, cracha-t-elle, de venir m'insulter dans ma propre salle ! »

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, reprit Iruka d'une voix douce, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue. Comment s'est passée ta journée ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, préférant croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et regarder ailleurs dans l'espoir que son mutisme le fasse partir. Sans succès.

« Je vais te le dire, moi, reprit le jeune homme, ta journée a été exécrable. Je le sais, j'en ai vécu des tas, des comme ça. »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles et je voudrais que tu sortes maintenant. »

Son regard était venimeux mais elle n'osait pas l'approcher, se recroquevillant même dans l'espace de son bureau.

« Dis-moi, Shibu, continua-t-il en lui faisant face, es-tu devenu professeur pour que des gosses insupportables te balancent des boulettes ? Moi non, en tout cas, mais ce n'est pas en niant la chose que ça va s'arranger. »

« Ne me dis pas, railla-t-elle, que _toi_ , tu veux m'apprendre à gérer ma classe ! »

« J'ai progressé, contra Iruka, et je suis certain que tu le sais. Tu veux continuer à me détester pour une raison que j'ignore ou tu préfères savoir comment j'ai fait ? »

Elle resta silencieuse, plaquant ses yeux au sol, clairement partagée entre la haine naturelle qu'elle avait toujours ressentie pour lui et son désir ardent de sortir d'une situation qui la rendait malheureuse.

Quand elle releva les yeux, son attitude était plus soumise. Elle avait choisi.

« Très bien, se réjouit Iruka. Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée ? »

Pour toute réponse, Shibu fondit en larmes.

 **~/~/~**

Il devint pour Shibu ce que Yasui avait été pour lui. Etonnamment, il apprécia ce rôle. Quelque part, Shibu était sa première véritable élève, la première qui quémandait son savoir plutôt que de le recevoir de force. C'était une jeune fille sans grand talent mais appliquée. Elle faisait très honnêtement son travail, c'était la faiblesse de son tempérament qui la mettait en difficulté face à ses élèves. Quand le mot « punition » commença à faire partie de son vocabulaire, les choses s'arrangèrent d'elles-mêmes, d'autant plus qu'elle avait une classe de petits, bien plus malléables que ses grands à lui.

Avec le temps, il apprit à la connaître.

Indéniablement, c'était une fille effacée et mal dans sa peau. Probablement que c'était pour ça qu'il s'était entêté à vouloir l'aider, il se reconnaissait en elle. Ce qu'il apprenait en effet de lui-même depuis son départ de Konoha le décevait. Il ne savait pourquoi, une conversation qu'il avait eue avec Kakashi lui revenait souvent en tête : le jounin l'avait emmené acheter des vêtements et il lui avait dit que ses couleurs préférées étaient le bleu-marine et le kaki. Sur le coup, il avait trouvé ces couleurs laides et insipides et, maintenant, il ne portait plus que cela. Il n'aimait pas être remarqué. Il n'était pas de ces professeurs flamboyants qui domptent leur élèves par leur charisme et leur sens de la théâtralité, il était de ceux qui s'effacent derrière leur réussite, qui vivent dans leur ombre et se nourrissent de leur lumière. Il venait de là, ce lien presque filial avec Naruto qu'il n'avait jamais bien compris et même jugé un peu malsain. Nombre d'éléments de sa vie passée ne prenaient sens que maintenant, à la lueur de son existence présente. Il se demandait souvent ce que devenait Naruto.

« Pourquoi te préfèrent-elles à moi ? », lui avait un jour demandé Shibu.

Elle ne le détestait plus, bien consciente qu'elle lui devait son salut professionnel, mais sa jalousie demeurait. Son intégration dans le groupe était cependant actée, Meijin étant revenue vers elle à mesure qu'Iruka n'avait plus eu besoin d'elle. Shibu, elle-même, ne demandait plus beaucoup d'investissement, ce qui soulageait considérablement Meijin qui terminait son deuxième trimestre de grossesse. Elle avait trente-six ans, c'était tard pour un premier enfant. Son compagnon gagnait très bien sa vie mais travaillait encore plus qu'elle, c'était donc à elle de tout gérer. Iruka et Shibu étaient de trop dans cette grossesse, elle était donc ravie de les voir voler de leurs propres ailes. Yasui restait égale à elle-même, draguant de plus en plus ouvertement Iruka tout en passant des nuits torrides dans des bras chaque nuit différents. Shibu l'indifférait mais comme Iruka faisait des efforts, elle en faisait aussi.

« Tu n'as pourtant rien d'extraordinaire, avait poursuivi Shibu, c'est parce que tu es un garçon ? »

C'était probablement une des raisons. En tant que seul homme, il était choyé. Tout le monde s'était habitué à lui. Il fallait bien admettre qu'il avait un caractère plutôt facile. Il ne manquait jamais de se proposer pour porter des trucs lourds ou ouvrir les bocaux à cornichons. Il supportait les conversations sur les cycles menstruels et autres déboires gynécologiques sans se plaindre. Il était devenu expert en réparation de photocopieuse. De temps en temps, tout de même, il n'aurait pas craché sur une présence masculine à ses côtés.

« Tu ne t'affirmes pas assez, lui avait-il répondu, bien conscient qu'il souffrait du même défaut. Parfois, tu passes toute la récréation à nous écouter parler sans donner ton avis… »

« Parce que mon avis n'est pas intéressant. »

« Ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger ! s'exclama-t-il. Et le problème, c'est que comme tu ne dis rien, tu laisses penser que tu n'as pas d'avis, tu comprends ? »

Elle opina et il poursuivit :

« Tu ne te livres pas assez non plus. Tu ne parles jamais de toi. Et arrête d'être toujours d'accord avec tout le monde. Ca fait faux. Personne n'est comme ça. »

« Je suis rarement d'accord avec toi… », osa-t-elle le contredire et cela le fit sourire.

Elle ne le regardait pas, préférant jouer avec le cordon de son sachet de thé.

Un silence agréable s'installa.

« Iruka ? », souffla-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Sa voix était hésitante. Il lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

« Tu ne parles jamais de toi non plus, se hasarda-t-elle. Moins que moi, même. En fait, c'est presque comme si tu n'avais pas de passé, que rien n'avait existé avant ici. »

Sa bonne humeur s'éteignit. Il se sentit soudain agressé par cette simple observation.

« S'est-il passé quelque chose dans ta vie d'avant ? demanda-t-elle. Quelque chose de grave ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse qualifier ça de 'grave'. Enfin, si, se ravisa-t-il, ça l'était, mais… C'est compliqué, en fait. »

« Mais… Il t'est bien arrivé quelque chose ? »

Il acquiesça.

Elle garda le silence, espérant qu'il lui raconte. Elle voulait être l'amie qu'il avait été pour elle mais il ne lui confia rien ce jour-là. Non seulement il n'était pas prêt mais, en plus, il n'en avait pas le droit.

Ce qui s'était passé à Konoha devait rester à Konoha.


	24. Vivre seul

**Titre** : _L'Un à l'autre inconnus_  
 **Auteur** : Sigognac  
 **Genre** : Romance + Hurt / Comfort

 **Rating** : M  
 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Note** : Bon, alors, croisons les doigts. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va actualiser ma fic. Pour ceux qui ne seraient pas venus faire un tour sur cette histoire depuis un moment, je signale qu' **un chapitre a été publié début** **mai** mais qu'il est resté invisible aux lecteurs. Ma fic n'a pas été "remontée" et aucun mail n'a été envoyé pour prévenir de la parution de ce chapitre. Bref, je remercie infiniment les quelques lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review sur ce chapitre-fantôme, ça m'a remonté le moral ! **Vérifiez donc bien que vous avez lu le chapitre précédent avant d'entamer la lecture de celui-ci**.

Je vous embrasse et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Vivre seul**

Tsunade n'avait pas fait la sottise de lui proposer un autre congé. Au contraire, à partir du départ d'Iruka, elle ne lui laissa aucun répit. Elle le connaissait depuis qu'il était gosse, elle savait comment il était. Il s'était toujours réfugié dans le travail dans les périodes difficiles, ça lui rappelait à quel point il pouvait être utile au village, ça lui donnait une fonction, un but, alors que l'inactivité ne lui apportait que des idées noires.

Malgré tout, il fallait bien qu'il se repose entre deux missions éreintantes il détestait ces moments-là. Ce qu'il avait le plus de mal à supporter, c'était de passer la porte de son appartement en sachant que personne ne serait là pour l'accueillir. Il avait pourtant vécu ainsi pendant des années sans sourciller, ignorant même qu'il pouvait en être autrement. Au début, Gai pénétrait souvent chez lui par effraction pour lui laisser des petits mots d'encouragement à haute valeur dramatique, remplir son frigo et même faire le ménage. Kakashi râlait mais, en vérité, ça le soulageait un peu. Enfin, ça lui faisait mal aussi, surtout les petits mots. Ça lui en rappelait d'autres tellement plus intimes et qu'il ne lirait plus jamais.

Avec le temps, Gai cessa de venir. D'abord parce que ça ne pouvait pas durer toujours, ensuite parce qu'il était ninja aussi et un bon, il pouvait rester longtemps en dehors du village.

Alors, sa solitude l'accabla. Il était entouré pourtant. Il savait que malgré son sale caractère les gens l'appréciaient. On lui offrait des verres, des bouffes gratis. Plusieurs fois même, on lui avait proposé des soirées dans des bars où il savait les rencontres faciles. On essayait de le faire passer à autre chose mais cette rupture, pour lui, c'était comme un deuil. Parfois même, quand Gai le faisait rire ou que la petite de Kurenai le distrayait en lui bavant dessus, il se sentait coupable parce que, l'espace d'une seconde, il avait oublié d'être malheureux.

Son appartement était comme un musée où s'exposaient les vestiges de son amour passé. Les choix d'Iruka le désespéraient. Cet idiot n'avait emporté que des vêtements et avait laissé l'essentiel. Chaque objet renvoyait à un souvenir de lui et il pouvait perdre des heures dans leur contemplation.

Une fois, il avait cassé une tasse uniquement pour faire du bruit. Le silence perpétuel de son logement le rendait dingue. Après, il était sorti et avait erré des heures dans le village juste pour ne pas rentrer. Parce qu'il savait que les débris de cette tasse seraient exactement au même endroit que quand il était parti et que s'il ne revenait pas, ils y resteraient éternellement. C'était comme si cet appartement était mort quand il n'y était pas.

Il avait bien pensé à vendre mais il n'aurait pas été plus heureux ailleurs. Et puis, ils avaient acheté cet appartement ensemble. Ensemble. Ce mot si doux semblait perdre un peu plus de son sens à chaque fois qu'il le faisait tourner dans sa bouche.

Il avait fouillé chaque millimètre de son appartement et retrouvé des tas d'affaires du nouvel Iruka. Il cherchait à comprendre. Il était tombé sur certaines notes qu'il avait prises pour son concours. Il les avait tellement lues qu'il les connaissait par cœur. L'écriture d'Iruka était restée la même après son accident et parfois, les caractères ronds et soignés suffisaient à l'exciter. Ensuite, il avait honte parce que ce n'était tout de même pas très normal, même pour un pervers comme lui.

Tout ce qu'il avait lu ne l'avait pas beaucoup éclairé. C'était comme si la personnalité de l'homme qui avait remplacé son amant n'était pas aboutie. Les quelques vêtements laissés derrière lui étaient neutres. Quant aux livres, il avait dû en emporter beaucoup car il n'en avait pas retrouvé.

Un après-midi qu'il revenait de la Tour Hokage, il cherchait désespérément une occupation pour retarder le moment de rentrer chez lui. Sa mission de rang A l'avait pourtant épuisé et il pensa aux sources d'eaux chaudes. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'y avait pas été mais au moment de bifurquer sur le chemin du retour, il se souvint de la dernière fois où il s'y était rendu. C'était avec Iruka, la nuit. Ils étaient entrés en douce. Ou plutôt, il y avait traîné un Iruka qui rechignait, récitant des textes de loi sur la propriété privée et autres idioties. Il l'avait fait taire, il l'avait fait gémir. Le veilleur de nuit les avait surpris trop tôt et Iruka, en rogne, avait refusé de « terminer » dans l'obscurité d'un bosquet.

Ce souvenir le foudroya et il fit volte-face pour lui échapper. Il ne pouvait pas retourner là-bas tout seul.

Son œil s'arrêta alors sur une vitrine, une enseigne et des cartons poussiéreux supportés par une table à tréteaux. Troublé, il s'approcha, jetant un œil au contenu des cartons et, retrouvant une parfaite maîtrise de lui-même, il pénétra dans la librairie.

« Bonjour. », fit une voix enjouée qui s'arrêta dans son élan.

Kakashi dévisagea le jeune homme qui lui faisait face et qui baissait maintenant les yeux. Roux, jeune, beau : un joli petit lot. Le genre qui aurait pu réconcilier Iruka avec la gente masculine.

« Hatake-san. », reprit le jeune homme en s'inclinant.

« C'est toi, le libraire-canon ? »

L'autre releva des yeux écarquillés.

« Comment ? »

« Iruka m'a dit qu'il parlait souvent avec un libraire, un libraire-canon. C'est toi ou bien il y a d'autres canons dans cette boutique ? »

L'autre, surpris et gêné, ne put que balbutier :

« Je suis le seul employé. Après, y a le patron mais… »

« Il n'est pas canon ? » comprit Kakashi.

« Pas vraiment. », admit le jeune homme.

« Donc c'est toi. C'est comment ton nom, déjà ? »

« Je me nomme Aryuu. »

« Aryuu, c'est ça ! Excuse, je n'avais retenu que l'aspect canon de ta personnalité… »

Le libraire resta silencieux. Il n'ignorait pas, bien sûr, qu'Iruka avait quitté le village. On racontait que Kakashi ne tournait plus tout à fait rond, depuis. Quoi de plus normal, après tout ? Mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi le jounin se trouvait là. Il avait l'impression d'une certaine agressivité dans sa voix. Le jugeait-il responsable de quelque chose ? Devait-il dire quelque chose ? Pour le deuil, on parlait de condoléances mais pour une rupture ? Il ne savait pas.

« Te bile pas, va. Personne ne sait jamais quoi me dire. »

Le jounin ne le regardait même pas. Son œil unique faisait le tour des étagères. A chaque fois qu'Aryuu avait croisé le grand Hatake Kakashi dans le village, il l'avait toujours vu un livre à la main. Il n'était peut-être là que pour ça, parce qu'il aimait la littérature.

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider, Hatake-san ? »

« Tu risques de trouver ça idiot et un peu ridicule. »

« Dîtes toujours. »

« Tu dois savoir qu'Iruka est parti, se lança finalement le jounin. Qui ne le sait pas ? Il a laissé certaines de ses affaires et, parfois, ça m'aide de les avoir sous la main. J'aime bien farfouiller dedans, ça me rappelle des souvenirs… Enfin, tu vois, quoi. Bref. Quand il était encore là, il lisait beaucoup mais je n'ai retrouvé aucun de ses livres… »

« Il me les a rapportés. », l'interrompit Aryuu.

Kakashi, intrigué, lui fit signe de continuer.

« En fait, expliqua le jeune homme, on a un système de bourse aux livres. Quand on a fini un de nos ouvrages, on peut venir nous le rendre, on le reprend à la moitié du prix, parfois moins s'il est abîmé. »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous en faites, après ? »

« On le revend, en occasion. Dans les cartons, à l'entrée. »

« Tu as revendu les livres d'Iruka ? », résuma Kakashi d'une voix accusatrice.

« C'est lui qui les a revendus ! se justifia le libraire. Parce qu'il était gêné vis-à-vis de vous. C'était votre argent qu'il dépensait. »

« Est-ce qu'il t'en reste certains ? demanda encore le jounin mais, tout de suite, il se ravisa : tu ne dois plus te souvenir, depuis le temps… »

« Si, si ! s'exclama l'autre. J'ai une fiche pour chacun de mes clients. Je peux vous dire exactement tout ce qu'Iruka m'a acheté ou revendu. »

Ils cherchèrent. Mais cela allait faire bientôt trois mois qu'Iruka avait quitté Konoha, beaucoup de ses livres étaient repartis dans la nature. Ils n'en retrouvèrent que deux, que Kakashi s'empressa d'acheter.

« Pour les autres, avait proposé Aryuu, je peux vous les commander. Je dois même en avoir certains en stock. »

Kakashi secoua la tête.

« C'est absurde, j'en ai bien conscience, mais ce sont les siens que je veux. J'ai besoin que ce soit ses doigts qui aient tourné les pages. »

Aryuu s'arrêta dans ses gestes.

« C'est pas absurde du tout. »

Il dut se sentir un peu midinette d'avoir réagi comme ça car, comme pour évacuer sa gêne, il poursuivit sur un ton plus professionnel :

« Je peux vous les retrouver, si vous voulez, les livres d'Iruka. Il faut que j'épluche mes fiches alors ça prendra du temps mais c'est possible. »

« Mais s'ils ont été revendus… »

« Je contacterai les acheteurs. Si je propose de leur racheter au prix, ils seront sûrement d'accord… »

« Propose-leur le double, même. Je paierai ce qu'il faut. », annonça Kakashi.

« Ce n'est pas une histoire d'argent, se sentit obligé de préciser Aryuu. Ça me fait plaisir de vous aider. »

« Tu ne me connais même pas. », lui fit négligemment remarquer Kakashi.

« Bien sûr que si ! le détrompa le libraire. Tout le monde vous connaît ! Et je sais bien ce qu'on vous doit et que vous avez dû nous sauver la mise un paquet de fois. Je vous admire beaucoup, Hatake-san, et… je trouve ça moche, ce qu'il vous arrive. Alors, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi vous aider. »

Kakashi le scruta de son œil valide.

« T'es un gentil petit. »

L'autre rougit, tout en sortant les trois classeurs de fiches qu'il avait en magasin. Kakashi vint se placer auprès de lui, derrière le comptoir, et leur quête commença.

 **~/~/~**

Comme pour toutes ses collègues, c'était pour lui un indicible soulagement que de voir arriver le vendredi soir. Chaque semaine le laissait épuisé et deux jours ne semblaient jamais suffisants pour se remettre des agissements de ses élèves.

Tout le monde trainait un peu ce soir-là. On rangeait sa salle, on récupérait les cahiers à corriger durant le week-end… On avait le temps.

Iruka plus que tout autre mais, au fur et à mesure que la délivrance de la sonnerie s'éloignait, un autre sentiment s'emparait de lui. C'était tout de même long ces deux jours à passer chez lui, tout seul.

Le spécialiste qu'il avait consulté en arrivant à Sugusoba avait insisté sur l'importance de la routine pour les amnésiques. Il fallait se créer un programme de vie et s'y tenir. Iruka se levait donc toujours aux mêmes heures, il arrivait immanquablement au travail en même temps que Meijin, il allait toujours faire ses courses les mercredis et les samedis. Mêmes ses contrôles étaient à date fixe, ses élèves n'étaient jamais surpris. Avec son sens de l'orientation défaillant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'imprévus. Au début, il se perdait même dans les couloirs de son école. Les magasins qu'il fréquentait étaient indiqués sur des cartes qui ne quittaient jamais ses poches. A part ça, pas grand-chose. Il avait un calendrier et une petite ardoise pour noter les événements importants comme ses rendez-vous médicaux et… En fait, il n'y notait que ses rendez-vous médicaux. Le reste de sa vie, en dehors de son travail, était vide et, plus le temps passait, plus cette situation lui pesait.

Les lundis midis, durant la pause-déjeuner, tout le monde se racontait son week-end. Lui, tout comme Shibu, restait muet. Les autres, la plupart du temps, n'avaient rien fait d'extraordinaire : une invitation chez des amis, une sortie culturelle ou simplement des moments passés en famille. Bien sûr, Yasui ne manquait pas d'énumérer dans le détail tous ses agissements pervers mais c'était devenu tellement habituel que ça ne choquait plus personne. D'ailleurs, le déjeuner commençait souvent par cette question fatidique : « Combien t'en es-tu envoyée, ce week-end, Yasui ? », ce à quoi elle répondait par une réplique de son cru, du type : « Une petite douzaine mais mon beau prince charmant ne m'a toujours pas cédé… ». Là-dessus, elle faisait un clin d'œil appuyé à Iruka qui se contentait de rougir sous l'hilarité générale.

Elle était rigolote, Yasui. Il ne prenait pas ses tentatives de séduction au sérieux tant elle papillonnait d'un homme à l'autre. Mais il aurait apprécié, juste une fois, qu'elle l'invite pour de vrai. Bien sûr, elle l'avait invité dans son lit un nombre incalculable de fois mais ça ne comptait pas vraiment. Lui voulait la fréquenter en tant qu'ami. Le problème, certainement, c'était qu'il n'était pas très marrant. Elle ne devait pas s'imaginer une seule seconde sur une piste de danse avec lui. Lui non plus, d'ailleurs. C'était un gars trop sérieux, un gars du boulot, insuffisamment intéressant pour être vu au-dehors.

Plusieurs fois, il avait hésité à proposer à Shibu de sortir mais il était terrifié à l'idée que la jeune fille prenne ça pour des avances. Et puis, Shibu non plus n'était pas bien rigolote. Ne se seraient-ils pas ennuyés, tous les deux, loin du travail ?

Ainsi, il restait seul. Et même, après ses courses du samedi matin, il ne sortait plus de chez lui du week-end. Il dépensait son temps en corvées et en corrections mais même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, ça n'occupait pas deux jours entiers. Il avait repéré une librairie pas trop loin de chez lui mais elle était fermée le dimanche. Il essayait de s'y rendre une fois par semaine pour y choisir un bouquin qu'il avait largement le temps de terminer avant son prochain passage et ainsi de suite.

Il était un peu honteux de sa solitude. Quoi de plus normal, pourtant ? Même sans son amnésie, il restait un jeune orphelin débarqué dans une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas. Comment les gens dans sa situation s'y prenaient-ils pour se faire des amis ? Dans ces moments-là, Shizune lui manquait cruellement : elle avait toujours été un lien entre lui et la vie normale. Elle aurait su lui répondre. Il n'osait pas demander au travail de peur qu'on ait pitié de lui. Il en avait touché deux mots à son spécialiste qui lui avait parlé club de lecture et activité sportive mais se joindre à tout un tas d'inconnus ne l'enthousiasmait guère, il en avait un peu marre d'être le nouveau de service. Il avait même pensé à prendre un chien, histoire d'avoir une raison de sortir de chez lui et, peut-être, de faire une rencontre quelconque. Il jugea cependant son appartement trop petit pour recevoir un animal de compagnie.

Afin de faire travailler sa mémoire, son médecin lui avait demandé de se faire un nouveau cahier. Il en avait rempli un sur Konoha, il devait maintenant faire de même pour Sugusoba. Il y décrivit Meijin, Yasui et Shibu, les prit en photo avec son appareil, y parla de certains de ses élèves ou collègues et ce fut tout. Dans un désir un brin masochiste, il compara l'épaisseur de ses deux cahiers : celui de Konoha était indubitablement plus rempli. Parfois, pour tromper son ennui, il lui prenait l'envie de le relire. Et il souriait devant les photos de Naruto, de Lee ou de Gai, complétait certaines de ses notes et évitait soigneusement les deux double-pages consacrées à Kakashi.

Il ne pensait jamais à lui sans ressentir une sourde culpabilité. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il se soit remis de son départ. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il se répétait mais, parfois, il se complaisait dans l'idée qu'il le regrettait peut-être, que sur cette Terre, il manquait à quelqu'un.

Ses problèmes financiers perduraient. Il n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'un professeur puisse être aussi mal payé malgré tout ce qu'il avait à supporter. Les premiers mois, il s'était débrouillé. Mais là, on allait arriver au cœur de la période hivernale et il ne possédait ni pull chaud, ni écharpe, ni bottes fourrées… Et il ne parlait même pas de la facture de chauffage qui allait augmenter et de l'absence totale dans son appartement de couvertures, de chaussons et autres accessoires qui lui auraient permis de se réchauffer à l'intérieur. Il avait commencé quelques calculs et en était sorti désespéré. Il n'aurait jamais assez d'argent. Les hivers étaient rudes à Sugusoba et, déjà, ses collègues s'étonnaient de le voir venir au travail si peu vêtu. Et plus l'hiver approchait, plus une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappelait qu'il devait posséder toutes ces affaires déjà, soigneusement rangées dans un placard à Konoha. Ces affaires lui appartenaient, après tout, il les avait achetées. Sauf que pour les récupérer, il fallait soit repartir au village – ce qui était hors de question – soit écrire pour qu'on les lui envoie. Il aurait pu demander à Tsunade ou à Shizune, elles lui avaient suffisamment répété de leur faire signe au moindre problème. Mais ce n'était pas elles qui allaient savoir où se trouvaient ces affaires. Une seule personne était susceptible de le renseigner… Et le cœur d'Iruka se serrait à chaque fois que le visage masqué de Kakashi s'imposait à lui et il rejetait en bloc cette idée de contacter Konoha alors même qu'elle permettrait de tout arranger.

Kakashi devait être en colère après lui, ne l'avait-il pas traité de « dégueulasse » le jour de son départ ? Cette lettre qu'il se refusait d'écrire, ne le ferait-elle pas encore plus souffrir ? Après presque trois mois de silence, ne prendrait-il pas mal de n'être sollicité que pour une sordide histoire d'affaires ? Il l'accuserait encore de se servir de lui, de ne rien ressentir. Mieux valait abandonner ce projet.

Quand il revint un soir, les ongles et les lèvres bleues, il changea d'avis. Son orgueil allait lui faire attraper la mort. Car il y avait bien un peu de ça derrière son refus, il voulait montrer qu'il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul.

La lettre fut une torture à écrire : rien que la formule d'adresse lui demanda des heures de tergiversations. Devait-il ne mettre que le nom du jounin, quitte à passer pour froid ou bien ajouter un adjectif ? Il ne voyait pas quel suffixe utiliser, il décida de ne pas en mettre, ni d'adjectif non plus. Tout le reste de la lettre fut la cible des mêmes stupides interrogations. Devait-il se contenter d'évoquer ses affaires ou en profiter pour demander des nouvelles de tout le monde ? N'allait-on pas trouver sa démarche hypocrite ? Et Kakashi, bon sang, que dire à Kakashi ? Réitérer ses excuses ou au contraire ne même pas évoquer leur dernier entretien ? Il ne fut jamais satisfait et il modifiait certaines tournures à chaque fois qu'il pensait en avoir terminé avec son brouillon. Il posta la lettre finie dans la foulée, de peur de manquer de courage par la suite.

Il se perdit en rentrant chez lui.

 **~/~/~**

Il aménagea un petit coin dans le salon, juste en-dessous du masque qu'il avait ramené à Iruka du Pays du Vent. Il y bricola une étagère et, une fois qu'il les avait lus, il y rangeait consciencieusement tous les livres qu'Aryuu parvenait à lui retrouver. Depuis le comptoir, il pouvait les observer et, pour chacun, l'histoire et ce qu'il en avait pensé lui revenaient agréablement en mémoire. C'était comme une sorte de lien qu'il partageait avec Iruka et ça le consolait à un point qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible.

Le petit libraire était une mine, il comprenait qu'Iruka se soit si bien entendu avec lui. Avec le recul, la scène de jalousie qu'il lui avait faite à son propos lui paraissait ridicule. Il se serait mis des claques.

Lorsqu'il était au village, il se rendait à la librairie tous les jours. Il voyait au sourire radieux ou à la mine déconfite d'Aryuu, s'il avait déniché ou non quelque chose. Etonnamment, il n'était pas si pressé. Chaque nouveau livre était savouré, digéré, le sustentait. Vraiment, il trouvait en chacun d'eux la force de continuer. Parfois, il reniflait les pages, caressait le papier et son esprit, en mal d'amour, lui faisait discerner une brûlure ou une odeur. Il savait bien que c'était une tromperie de son imagination mais il avait l'impression qu'un peu de l'essence de l'être aimé était dans chacun des livres lus et que, peut-être, une part de son âme lui serait rendue quand la collection serait complète.

Il devenait romanesque depuis qu'il avait repris assidûment la lecture.

La saga des _Paradis du Batifolage_ l'avait formaté à son insu si bien qu'il eut plus de difficultés qu'il ne pensait à se remettre à autre chose. Quand il arrivait au magasin après quelques jours d'absence, Aryuu ne manquait jamais de lui demander son opinion sur sa lecture la plus récente. Kakashi était un client exigeant et un lecteur expérimenté : il repérait sans efforts les clichés, les fautes de style, les déséquilibres dans le récit ou les facilités d'intrigue. Il ne manquait pas de les faire remarquer. A son tour, Aryuu lui donnait son avis, souvent bien plus clément, mais il voyait à l'œil morne de Kakashi que ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait.

« Iruka a bien aimé la fin. », lançait-il, alors.

Et la conversation s'animait, Kakashi voulait soudainement tout savoir. Au début, il était assez surpris de la différence d'appréciation qu'il pouvait exister entre eux-deux. Certains livres qu'il avait lus étaient mauvais, point. Il n'y avait pas à tortiller là-dessus. Et puis, il comprit. Iruka était redevenu un novice en matière de lecture, il ne pouvait plus du tout avoir la même approche que lui. Toutes ces histoires rabattues, ces personnages stéréotypés, ces métaphores vues cent fois… Pour Iruka, c'était nouveau. La date d'achat prit alors une importance primordiale et les livres, dans l'étagère de son salon, furent rangés de manière chronologique. Il s'aperçut que plus on s'approchait de la date du départ d'Iruka, plus son avis était affirmé et ses choix de lecture étendus. Il s'était contenté de nouvelles et de romans à sa sortie de l'hôpital mais, sur la fin, il ne s'interdisait plus grand-chose.

Avec l'expérience, Kakashi commença à deviner avant même d'en parler à Aryuu, si Iruka avait apprécié ou non les œuvres lues. Parfois même, après avoir descendu un personnage ou une intrigue en flèche, il était capable d'émettre un avis contraire, de trouver des qualités ou des originalités qu'il avait niées la minute précédente parce qu'il n'adoptait plus son point de vue mais celui d'Iruka. Lors de sa première lecture d'une nouvelle œuvre, il lui arrivait de pester tout son saoul face au cliché d'une situation et de s'attendrir l'instant d'après en se rendant compte qu'Iruka avait dû adorer ça.

« Vous devez vraiment être un très bon ninja. », lui avait un jour dit Aryuu.

Kakashi avait levé les yeux des fiches qu'il consultait et lui avait adressé un hochement de tête interrogateur.

« Vous arrivez tellement bien à vous mettre dans la tête des autres, avait poursuivi son jeune complice. C'est comme ça qu'on gagne un combat, non ? En anticipant ce que va faire l'ennemi ? »

Kakashi avait déjà remarqué qu'Aryuu avait tendance à idéaliser le monde ninja, sûrement parce qu'en échouant à l'examen genin, cet univers lui était resté inaccessible.

Cependant, il était vrai que Kakashi possédait une intelligence et une force d'adaptation rarement égalées. Il n'avait pas à faire son modeste à ce sujet.

« Malheureusement, avait-il répliqué, ce n'est pas un talent qui s'étend à tous les domaines de la vie. »

Aryuu avait froncé les sourcils à sa réponse, le jounin fut obligé de préciser :

« Je lis dans les combattants comme dans des livres ouverts mais… je ne comprends rien aux gens. »

Le libraire s'était penché vers lui.

« Mais Iruka n'est plus ninja, avait-il fait remarquer, et vous le comprenez parfaitement. »

« Pas assez, à l'évidence. »

Aryuu était resté silencieux, hésitant à continuer sur sa lancée.

« Peut-être avez-vous manqué de temps. », avait-il finalement osé ajouter.

Kakashi n'avait pas répondu même si la remarque l'avait titillé.

« C'est drôle, avait repris l'autre, il y a quelques mois, c'était lui qui cherchait désespérément un moyen pour vous connaître mieux. C'est comme si vous n'étiez jamais dans le même tempo, tous les deux. »

Kakashi avait assez durement toisé le jeune homme.

« A mourir de rire, cette coïncidence. », avait-il lâché, acerbe.

Aryuu aurait voulu expliquer que sa remarque n'était pas uniquement maladroite. Il cherchait à lui signifier qu'ils étaient capables de poursuivre un but commun, qu'ils s'intéressaient l'un à l'autre et que peut-être, donc, il existait encore un espoir pour eux.

Le problème avec l'espoir, c'était qu'il était souvent déçu et Kakashi n'avait pas besoin de ça. Aryuu avait donc préféré se taire et avait poursuivi ses recherches en silence.

 **~/~/~**

Dès qu'il pénétra dans sa cour, il reconnut la silhouette orange qui se détachait devant sa porte d'entrée.

« Yo, Naruto. », salua-t-il en arrivant à la hauteur du jeune homme.

Il espérait ses manières naturelles : c'était à peine s'il avait croisé Naruto depuis le départ d'Iruka.

« Sensei. », répondit l'autre, le visage inhabituellement fermé.

Kakashi sortit lentement ses clés pour permettre à Naruto d'embrayer sur la raison de sa venue mais le jeune homme garda bouche close, ce qui n'était pas bon signe.

« Ca faisait longtemps… », tenta Kakashi qui n'avait fait aucun progrès en matière de banalités.

« J'étais sur une mission longue durée. », répartit Naruto.

Kakashi hocha la tête en cherchant sa serrure. Il avait pris ses renseignements : c'était Naruto qui avait réclamé cette mission.

« Tu m'évites. », conclut le jounin en actionnant sa poignée.

La seule réaction de Naruto fut de reculer d'un pas.

« J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, je t'assure… », poursuivit cependant Kakashi mais Naruto le coupa dans son élan.

« Je sais bien, sensei, je ne vous reproche rien. Il faut arrêter de croire que les gens partent à cause de vous. »

L'ombre de Sasuke plana entre eux avant que Naruto ne continue :

« C'est moi qui ai merdé. »

« Toi ? », répéta Kakashi en rigolant involontairement.

« Je vous ai laissé le gérer tout seul. », affirma le garçon.

« Tu traquais ses bourreaux… », rappela le jounin.

« Parce que c'était plus facile que de l'affronter, lui. »

« Lui ? »

« Cet étranger, dans le corps de mon sensei. »

Kakashi resta pensif une seconde et Naruto embraya :

« Ensuite, il est parti et j'ai eu honte de moi. Alors, j'ai demandé une mission longue durée. »

« Ce n'est pourtant pas ton genre de fuir devant les difficultés… »

« Il fallait passer par Sugusoba, pour ma mission. », révéla le jeune homme.

« Tu l'as vu ? », interrogea vivement Kakashi.

« Non mais j'ai parlé à sa concierge. Rien à signaler, apparemment. Même pour ça, j'ai été inutile… »

« Tu lui as rendu visite plusieurs fois, tenta de le défendre le jounin, tu es venu au barbecue et… il m'a dit que vous aviez déjeuné ensemble la veille de son départ. »

« C'était sur la fin, c'était plus facile. Il était moins changé, déjà. »

« Tu as trouvé ? »

« Bien sûr et c'était grâce à vous. »

La porte était ouverte depuis un moment mais Kakashi ne voulait pas la franchir seul.

« Tu rentres un moment ? » demanda-t-il.

Le jeune homme sembla tout aussi soulagé qu'embêté par cette invitation.

« Je veux bien, sensei, mais ma visite n'était pas totalement gratuite… »

« Un problème ? », anticipa immédiatement le jounin.

« J'en sais trop rien, répondit son ancien élève en se grattant la tête d'une main et en fouillant une de ses poches de l'autre, y a ça qui est arrivé au courrier de ce matin. »

Il lui tendit une lettre et l'œil entraîné de Kakashi repéra instantanément les caractères ronds et soignés sur l'enveloppe et, dans le coin, le cachet de Sugusoba.


	25. Invitations

**Titre** : _L'Un à l'autre inconnus_  
 **Auteur** : Sigognac  
 **Genre** : Romance + Hurt / Comfort

 **Rating** : M  
 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Note :** Désolée pour le temps d'attente depuis le dernier chapitre mais en période de vacances, il n'est paradoxalement pas toujours évident de trouver un moment (et une connexion internet !) pour poster. Quoi qu'il en soit, voici la suite.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Invitations**

La réponse qu'il reçut de Kakashi le laissa perplexe.

Quand il l'avait trouvée dans sa boîte aux lettres, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de déchirer violemment l'enveloppe et de se lancer dans une lecture avide mais, très vite, son empressement s'était calmé, déçu du peu d'intérêt de ce qu'il découvrait. C'était comme si le jounin avait calqué sa propre lettre sur la sienne pour s'empêcher de révéler la moindre information utile. A la question « comment va tout le monde ? », par exemple, Kakashi avait répondu par un « tout le monde va bien ». Et ainsi de suite.

Du reste, Iruka ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire par « tout le monde », qui avait-il englobé dans cette expression ? Naruto ? Shizune ? Kurenai et sa fille ? Gai, peut-être… En fait, il avait surtout utilisé « tout le monde » pour ne pas avoir à demander directement de ses nouvelles à Kakashi. Mais ça, le jounin l'avait-il seulement compris ? S'était-il intégré dans sa réponse ? Allait-il bien ? Et surtout, Iruka avait-il vraiment envie qu'il aille bien ? Il se surprenait parfois à espérer le contraire et se jugeait monstrueux quand il s'en apercevait.

Après ces quelques premières lignes laconiques, la lettre devenait un simple catalogue de tout ce que Kakashi avait envoyé. Les affaires avaient été soigneusement emballées dans plusieurs cartons que sa vieille concierge lui avait apportés et Iruka pouvait presque cocher chacune d'entre elles dans la marge de la lettre de Kakashi.

Seul le dernier paragraphe éveilla un peu son intérêt : Kakashi, après moult formules de politesse, lui annonçait qu'il s'était permis d'ajouter à la commande première d'Iruka quelques objets qui lui semblaient pouvoir lui être utiles. Ils n'étaient pas indiqués alors il dut tout déballer pour savoir de quoi il retournait. Au fur et à mesure qu'il arrachait les scotchs, les vieux journaux et les papiers-bulle, l'excitation montait en lui. Kakashi avait choisi ces objets pour lui, n'était-ce pas une sorte de message ? L'impersonnalité de sa lettre se rattraperait peut-être par l'intimité des objets. Les premiers qu'il découvrit le déçurent : il y avait cet absurde bandeau ninja dont il ne se servirait jamais ainsi que le manuel, écrit par ses propres mains, qui permettait aux élèves des petites classes de s'initier au combat. Plus que le désappointement, ces objets éveillèrent en lui de la tristesse. Le milieu ninja n'était plus le sien, sa vie était civile, désormais. Kakashi ne serait-il donc jamais capable de le voir autrement que par le spectre de son ancien lui-même ?

Il soupira et continua plus mollement son exploration des cartons. Les affaires d'hiver étaient aussi sobres et ternes qu'il l'avait espéré. Le manteau était presque neuf, les écharpes de différentes épaisseurs, les gants de bonne qualité et, au fond du dernier carton, était enroulé quelque chose.

Il sortit le paquet enrobé de papier fin, le déballa et discerna le tissu et le cuir. Ses mains s'empressèrent, tâtèrent et quand l'objet apparut dans son entièreté, il reconnut un cartable. Un cartable tanné, déjà abîmé par l'usage mais beau encore. Quand il le souleva, il s'aperçut qu'il était plein. Et il trouva tout un lot de feuilles et de classeurs, des pochettes et autres affaires ainsi qu'une boîte entière de stylos rouges. Il était comme un gosse à son anniversaire. Il essaya les stylos, s'enfouit le visage dans les cahiers neufs. Il regretta de ne pouvoir retrouver l'odeur du papier qu'il savait être agréable et en revint au sac pour lequel il avait eu un véritable coup de foudre. Il compara avec son propre cartable, pourtant quasi-neuf et certainement de meilleure qualité, et préféra sans conteste celui envoyé par Kakashi. Ce sac-là possédait du vécu et, l'essayant devant la glace, il jugea qu'il lui allait bien. La sangle, usée en son sommet, se courbait parfaitement sur son épaule et le sac, en bandoulière, retombait agréablement sur sa hanche gauche. Il voulut transvider son matériel d'un sac à l'autre et remarqua alors l'usure de certaines poches. Et il chercha à deviner ce que chacune avait pu contenir, ce qu'il allait lui-même y ranger et quand son œuvre fut finie, il ne sut dire à quel point son ancien lui-même l'avait influencé.

Il alla amoureusement poser son nouveau cartable près de son bureau et quand il se retourna, il se rembrunit en voyant tous les cartons éventrés qui jonchaient le sol de son salon minuscule. Au moment où il se baissa pour commencer à ramasser, il réalisa subitement quelque chose : ce merveilleux cartable, c'était ce qu'il avait trouvé en dernier, enfoui tout au fond du carton. C'était donc forcément ce que Kaksashi y avait mis en premier. Bien sûr, il y avait deux autres cartons mais c'était dans celui-ci qu'était le manteau, le vêtement le plus important qu'il avait demandé… Le cœur d'Iruka se gonfla : finalement, le jounin ne s'obstinait peut-être pas uniquement à le voir comme un ancien ninja. Avec ce carton, il s'était adressé au professeur.

L'ancien ou le nouveau ? Cette partie de la question était plus difficile à élucider mais Iruka ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure, préférant continuer son rangement l'esprit plus tranquille.

 **~/~/~**

Il avait eu envie de pleurer quand le dernier livre avait trouvé sa place sur l'étagère. Pleurer, c'était pourtant un besoin qu'il avait toujours considéré comme bassement primaire, inutile et surtout puérile et, en conséquence, il avait ravalé ses larmes en contemplant son œuvre.

Il soupçonnait Aryuu d'avoir freiné sur la fin, pour que leur quête dure plus longtemps. Ils étaient nombreux, au village, à avoir remarqué l'amélioration de son moral durant ses recherches mais quand Gai et Kurenai avaient obtenu le fin mot de l'histoire, ils n'avaient pas caché leur inquiétude. Kakashi semblait rester bloqué dans le passé. Kurenai ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui reprocher. Sur ce point, elle était tout aussi coupable que lui, mais elle était aussi la mieux placée pour savoir que cette attitude ne faisait que prolonger et même intensifier la douleur. Et puis, elle craignait la rechute, le moment où Kakashi n'aurait plus de nouveaux livres à se mettre sous l'œil pour contenter son obsession. Aryuu, qui était devenu pour lui une sorte de garde-malade, redoutait la même chose. Aussi, Kakashi avait simulé la satisfaction quand sa collection avait été complète et, en retour, ils firent semblant de le croire.

Son estomac gargouilla, ce qui le sortit de la contemplation de cette étagère si insupportablement pleine. Son œil avisa la pendule du salon : il était l'heure où les gens normaux se nourrissent mais il savait son frigo vide et l'idée d'aller faire les courses lui sembla être une activité bien trop laide et ordinaire. Il préféra se traîner jusqu'au restaurant de viandes grillées. Il ne mettait plus les pieds à l'Ichiraku depuis l'épisode des petits-déjeuners qu'il avait laissés des jours sur la table basse. Les traces de gras qui en résultaient lui rappelaient douloureusement à quel point Iruka se moquait de lui.

Tandis qu'il errait dans les rues de Konoha, la sordide lettre de l'absent lui revint en tête. A vrai dire, elle était toujours dans sa tête. Il l'avait tellement lue qu'il la connaissait par cœur. Comme les notes de son concours, comme tous ces bouquins récupérés par Aryuu, comme tout ce qui pouvait le toucher de près ou de loin. Aucun sentiment ne se dégageait de cette fichue lettre, ce n'était qu'un bon de commande joliment emballé dans une écriture magnifique. Une écriture qui, elle, était restée la même.

Il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour dégringoler du statut de guerrier légendaire à celui de bonne poire de service dont on ne se rappelle l'existence que pour servir de coursier.

Iruka avait voulu déménager, voir du neuf. C'était donc si compliqué de lui raconter un peu ce qui lui arrivait, de le rassurer ? Il fallait croire qu'il ne valait pas même le prix de l'encre dépensée à lui faire un résumé. Kurenai avait essayé de l'encourager à se montrer plus mature que lui et à se livrer en retour. Mais se livrer sur quoi ? Son malheur ? Cette envie de rien qui le taraudait toute la journée ? Sa sensiblerie ? L'autre ne s'en émouvrait même pas, en plus de ça. Au mieux, il interprèterait ça comme des reproches au pire, sa caboche d'amnésique en garderait à peine le souvenir. S'il ne se rappelait à lui que pour demander des affaires, cela ne signifiait-il pas qu'il faisait officiellement partie du passé ? Iruka se foutait bien de savoir comment il allait.

Il jugea le restaurant plus silencieux qu'à l'accoutumée quand il y pénétra mais il n'était pas inhabituel que les gens se taisent à son entrée. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et alla au fond de la salle, s'installant au dernier tabouret du comptoir. Le patron l'avait suivi de l'œil et s'empressa – peut-être encore plus que d'habitude – de venir prendre sa commande.

Ce fut vite fait, il prenait toujours la même chose. Mais alors qu'il patientait, il sentit cette brûlure caractéristique sur sa nuque, celle qu'on ressent quand on est observé. Il allait se retourner pour en avoir le cœur net mais le patron, étrangement prévenant, vint lui proposer une consommation gratuite. Kakashi l'accepta et supporta le bavardage du gérant qui, normalement, savait pourtant respecter son humeur taciturne. Il le dévisageait, méfiant, et surprit son regard qui louvoya une seconde pour fixer un point, derrière lui. Ce point précis qu'il allait regarder avant son intervention. Il fit donc le geste de se retourner mais le patron se permit alors de lui attraper le bras.

« Hatake-san, implora-t-il, c'est un établissement paisible ici, je ne veux pas de problèmes. »

Cette prière ne fit qu'exciter sa curiosité et, quand il fit volte-face, il eut bien du mal à comprendre l'inquiétude du gérant : ce n'était que Chôgi et Shikamaru qui se goinfraient comme à leur habitude. Il se leva pour les saluer, comme il l'aurait fait en toute autre circonstance. Tous deux le fixaient d'un air inquiet et sursautèrent légèrement à son approche. L'énorme bras de Chôgi était tendu vers l'arrière, paume écartée, en posture défensive et alors qu'il arrivait à leur table, il comprit pourquoi.

Il reconnut Ino, recroquevillée dans le coin de la banquette, elle paraissait si frêle derrière le coude démesuré de Chôgi. Elle ne le regardait pas.

« Yo, les jeunes ! », salua-t-il.

« Kakashi-sensei. », répondirent-ils de concert.

Kakashi n'était pas sûr qu'Ino ait parlé, penchée comme elle était, il ne discernait pas ses lèvres et sa voix avait pu être noyée par celles plus fortes des garçons.

Aucun ne paraissait à l'aise. Il n'avait plus vraiment croisé Chôgi et Shikamaru depuis la mission boucherie durant laquelle ils avaient pourchassé les bourreaux d'Iruka. Quant à Ino, cela faisait bien plus longtemps qu'il ne lui avait plus parlé. Depuis l'hôpital, s'avoua-t-il.

Il passa en revue les mets présents sur la table. Leur quantité était astronomique et il reconnut certains des plats les plus chers de la carte.

« Vous fêtez quelque chose ? »

Il discerna une certaine amertume dans sa propre voix qui n'était pourtant pas volontaire. Il avait simplement du mal à assimiler que d'autres puissent se réjouir pendant que lui se morfondait.

« Ino vient de passer jounin. », expliqua Shikamaru dans un murmure.

« Ah oui ? Eh bien, toutes mes félicitations, Ino. »

Il avait accentué la prononciation de son prénom. Si elle ne voulait pas se montrer impolie, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de lever les yeux vers lui et de lui répondre.

Elle n'osa affronter son regard qu'une seconde. Puis, se détournant, elle balbutia :

« Merci, Kakashi-sensei. »

Chôgi et Shikamaru observaient l'échange sur le qui-vive, comme s'ils étaient prêts à intervenir à tout instant. Kakashi devinait le patron derrière lui qui l'épiait également. Croyaient-ils donc sincèrement, tous, qu'il allait faire du mal à cette gamine ?

Il allait l'interroger plus avant quand il sentit la main de Shikamaru sur son poignet. Il baissa un œil dur sur lui : il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche et c'était déjà la deuxième fois depuis qu'il était entré dans ce restaurant.

« S'il vous plaît, le pria Shikamaru, elle n'est pas en état. Ne la tourmentez pas. »

« La tourmenter ? répéta Kakashi. C'est tourmenter quelqu'un, maintenant, que de le féliciter ? »

Il allait poursuivre mais un bruit de sanglot l'en empêcha.

Ino se cachait le visage dans une de ses mains mais le mouvement de ses épaules ne laissait aucun doute sur son état.

« Ino… », commença Kakashi mais elle l'arrêta, soudainement brusque et affolée.

« Je suis désolée ! glapit-elle. Vraiment, vraiment désolée ! J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, je vous jure ! Je voulais tellement vous aider ! Je vous en supplie, Kakashi-sensei, acceptez de me pardonner. »

Elle répéta encore et encore les mêmes excuses rendues à moitié inaudibles par les sanglots et les reniflements. Kakashi assistait à cette scène l'œil écarquillé. Chôgi et Shikamaru avaient baissé la tête.

« J'ai étudié, continuait-elle. Très sérieusement. Tous les jours et la nuit aussi. Je me suis entraînée dur. Tsunade-sama a jugé que j'étais prête. Ca aurait dû marcher ! Je suis tellement désolée que ça n'ait pas marché ! Oh, par pitié Kakashi-sensei, pardonnez-moi ! »

Et les pleurs redoublaient, elle semblait impossible à arrêter.

Il n'aurait pas cru qu'elle puisse être restée bloquée là-dessus. Cela faisait des mois qu'Iruka avait quitté le village, bien plus qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital. Elle l'avait opéré, certes, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était responsable de ce qui avait suivi.

« Ino… », tenta-t-il mais à moitié hystérique, elle ne l'écoutait pas.

Il se pencha en avant et se permit, sous les regards avisés des deux autres, de toucher son épaule nue un bref instant. Elle se calma à ce contact et osa se tourner vers lui. Il n'en demandait pas davantage. Il se recula aussitôt, rangeant sa main dans sa poche.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. », déclara-t-il, simplement.

Mais les larmes continuèrent à couler.

« Il est parti ! se lamentait-elle. Il ne serait pas parti si j'avais été un médecin valable ! Mon père aurait réussi ! J'aurais dû réussir ! Mai j'ai échoué ! Echoué ! »

« Non, reprit-il doucement, tu n'as pas échoué. »

Elle se calmait un peu, reniflant.

« Il est parti. », rappela-t-elle.

« Pour toutes sortes de raisons mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui importe, en réalité. »

« Ah non ? »

La stupeur avait bloqué les larmes au coin de ses yeux.

« Enfin, se ravisa Kakashi, bien sûr, ça importe. Ça nous importe tous. Et moi, ça me rend parfois tellement malheureux que ça me donne envie de crever mais… »

Il fit une pause, le temps de rassembler ses esprits. Il était si rare qu'il se livre. Et ses larmes à elle remuaient quelque chose en lui.

« Mais, continua-t-il, il est en vie. Peut-être qu'il n'est plus le même mais quelle importance pour lui ? Il vit. Il respire, il marche, il avance… Et peut-être même qu'un jour il sera capable d'être heureux. Peut-être même qu'il l'est déjà. Et ça, c'est grâce à toi, Ino, parce que tu l'as sauvé. »

Elle resta pensive. Elle n'avait pas l'impression que de séparer Iruka-sensei de Kakashi soit le sauver véritablement.

Lui se sentait fautif. Il s'était montré tellement injuste envers cette jeune fille. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle traînait cette culpabilité injustifiée. Et il repensa à cette nuit qu'il avait eue où il avait cru retrouver Iruka, un peu. Une nuit fausse mais qu'il n'aurait rendue à aucun prix. Plus que de ramener Iruka à la vie, Ino lui avait permis d'avoir cette nuit.

« Il y a longtemps, se souvint-il, Tsunade m'avait suggéré de me prosterner à tes pieds pour te remercier de tout ce que tu avais fait pour moi… »

La panique se lut sur la face encore humide d'Ino et, déjà, les deux autres tentaient de le dissuader.

« Je ne vais pas le faire, les rassura-t-il, ce serait gênant pour tout le monde, je pense. Mais pour te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, Ino, et si ça ne vous dérange pas, les garçons, j'aimerais vous offrir ce repas. »

Personne ne protesta, cette fois, et le patron, dont les oreilles traînaient toujours, ajouta la facture sur la note du jounin.

« Votre commande est prête, Hatake-san. », l'informa-t-il du même coup.

Toute l'équipe lui proposa de rester. Déjà, Shikamaru se reculait pour lui laisser une place sur la banquette mais il déclina l'offre d'un revers de main. Manger avec des gens heureux était encore au-dessus de ses forces et il ne voulait pas gâcher leur fête.

Il ne s'était cependant éloigné que de quelques mètres quand il entendit Ino le rappeler. Le temps qu'il se retourne, il ne put qu'ouvrir les bras pour la réceptionner alors qu'elle se jetait contre lui. La sensation lui parut étrange : c'était comme la caresse d'une mère qui cherche à consoler son petit garçon.

Sauf que c'était elle qui pleurait.

« Je suis désolée. », renifla-t-elle.

Il ne comprenait pas, il pensait pourtant s'être montré suffisamment bienveillant.

« Je suis tellement désolée… pour vous. »

Elle se recula un peu, tentant de maîtriser ses soubresauts et il scruta sans comprendre ses beaux yeux clairs et humides.

« Peut-être qu'Iruka-sensei est heureux. Ou peut-être qu'il le redeviendra mais… Mais vous, sensei… Vous, vous n'êtes pas heureux. »

« Ça reviendra peut-être aussi. »

Mais aucun d'eux n'y croyait et elle reprit :

« Personne dans ce village ne mérite plus d'être heureux que vous. C'est injuste… »

Comme elle pleurait en même temps, elle avait parlé fort. Le restaurant était quasiment vide mais le patron, Shikamaru et Chôgi avaient très bien entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire. Leurs yeux étaient baissés mais Kakashi sentit qu'Ino se faisait l'intermédiaire de tous.

Elle pleurait toujours dans ses bras et il la serra contre lui.

Il sentit l'humidité des larmes pénétrer le tissu de son masque, dans son cou. Et ces larmes qui coulaient sur lui n'étaient plus les mêmes qu'auparavant. Ino était en train de pleurer pour lui. Cette fille superficielle et égoïste et qui n'avait jamais vu d'un très bon œil les garçons qui s'aiment, cette fille-là pleurait pour lui.

Il eut bien du mal à ne pas en faire autant.

 **~/~/~**

Les vacances de fin d'année civile approchaient et ça angoissait considérablement Iruka. Déjà qu'il déprimait quand il devait passer deux jours seul chez lui, alors deux semaines…

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir fabriquer pendant deux semaines ?

Ça le désespérait tant qu'il avait même songé à retourner à Konoha. Il avait évidemment rejeté cette idée saugrenue dès qu'elle lui était venue à l'esprit. Cependant, il repensait souvent à cette fois où Shibu lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas de passé. Il en avait un, de passé et, plus le temps défilait, plus Konoha lui apparaissait comme le lieu de ses origines et les habitants du village comme une sorte de famille. Ceux qu'il n'avait pas choisis mais qui avaient pris de l'importance, à son corps défendant, et qu'il n'aurait pas été malheureux de revoir.

Dans cette optique, il avait beaucoup hésité à répondre à la lettre de Kakashi. Ca aurait été facile, il suffisait de le remercier pour les affaires envoyées et surtout le cartable. Mais une pudeur l'en avait empêché. A quoi cela aurait-il rimé, d'entretenir une correspondance avec cet homme ? Sa vie était à Sugusoba, maintenant. Il se devait de réussir ce nouveau départ pour que la souffrance qu'il savait avoir infligée à ceux de Konoha ne reste pas vaine.

« C'est mort ici ! », râla Yasui en pénétrant dans la salle des maîtres.

C'était un énième vendredi soir, l'avant-dernier avant les vacances. Il avait neigé toute la journée.

Iruka avait levé le nez de ses cahiers, tout comme Meijin et Shibu qui travaillaient ensemble sur un projet. Ce soir-là, la neige abondante les avait tous découragés de rentrer immédiatement chez eux.

« Tu n'avais pas rendez-vous avec des amis ? », hasarda Iruka.

Yasui, laissa les différents sacs qu'elle portait s'écraser au sol et alla elle-même s'écrouler sur une chaise.

« Toutes les rues sont bloquées, grommela-t-elle, et le bar où on s'est donné rendez-vous est à l'autre bout de la ville… J'arrive pas à croire que je me retrouve coincée _au_ _travail_ un vendredi soir ! »

« Y a des gens très bien à qui ça arrive… », osa lui répondre Iruka.

Yasui laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce et constata, qu'effectivement, tout le monde était au travail sauf elle.

« Vous êtes sérieux ? s'insurgea-t-elle. On est vendredi soir, putain ! »

Ils haussèrent les épaules, un peu embarrassés tout de même d'être si bons élèves.

« C'était quel bar où tu avais rendez-vous ? », demanda Meijin qui n'était pas la dernière quand il s'agissait de tester les endroits branchés.

« Le _Hankouki_ , ça s'appelle. »

« Le _Hankouki_ ? répéta Meijin les sourcils froncés. Mais c'est pas un bar… »

« Si, si, la coupa Yasui. Mais ils acceptent les hétéros aussi quand ils sont bien accompagnés. »

« Pardon ? », lâcha Shibu d'une toute petite voix.

Iruka, lui aussi, avait tendu l'oreille.

« Le _Hankouki_ est un bar homo, expliqua tranquillement Yasui, et trop bien, vraiment ! Je suis dégoûtée de ne pas pouvoir y aller ! »

« Mais… poursuivit Shibu. Pourquoi fréquentes-tu ce genre d'établissement ? »

Iruka discerna de la désapprobation dans son ton mais Yasui parut n'y prêter aucune attention.

« Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Tu verrais comment les gars sont gaulés là-bas, tu ne me poserais pas la question ! »

« Mais enfin, continua courageusement Shibu, toi tu… tu n'es pas… Tu ne _l'_ es pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

La pauvre Shibu semblait catastrophée.

« Et toi, Shibu ? la taquina Yasui, en retour. Toi, tu ne l'es pas ? J'aurais juré pourtant… »

Shibu ne goûta pas du tout la plaisanterie. Rouge de gêne, elle se leva et tout en serrant ses maigres poings, elle affirma :

« Pas du tout ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! D'ailleurs… D'ailleurs, j'ai un fiancé ! »

Ils en restèrent pantois.

« Un fiancé ? reprit finalement Yasui. Et toi, petite coquine, tu ne nous en parlais pas ? »

« C'est nouveau… », expliqua Shibu qui regrettait déjà d'avoir parlé.

« Ca ne doit pas être si nouveau si vous êtes fiancés… »

« Il vient de demander. », révéla-t-elle encore.

Ils cherchèrent à en savoir plus mais Shibu resta obstinément muette. Heureusement, Yasui avait plus d'un tour dans son sac elle était bien placée pour savoir que l'alcool déliait les langues.

« Et si on allait se prendre un verre entre nous ? », proposa-t-elle, près d'une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir habilement changé de sujet plusieurs fois afin d'endormir la méfiance de sa proie.

« Entre nous ? répéta Iruka qui rêvait d'une telle invitation depuis des mois. Alors là, je suis partant ! »

« Y a un bar juste en bas de la rue, informa Meijin la mine réjouie, c'est un peu miteux mais ça fera bien l'affaire pour un soir de neige. »

« Shibu ? interrogea Yasui. Tu viens avec nous ? »

Les bars n'étaient pas vraiment un lieu où Shibu se rendait habituellement mais elle était si heureuse d'être désirée pour une fois.

Elle accepta timidement et, à la grande joie d'Iruka, il connut, selon Yasui, son premier _véritable_ vendredi soir.


	26. Confidences

**Titre** : _L'Un à l'autre inconnus_  
 **Auteur** : Sigognac  
 **Genre** : Romance + Hurt / Comfort

 **Rating** : M  
 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Confidences**

Ce fut mémorable. Yasui ne tira que peu d'informations de l'ivresse de Shibu – à peine que le mystérieux fiancé se nommait Botsu et qu'il était apprenti-poissonnier – mais à mesure que les verres défilaient, tout le monde s'en moquait. On avait beaucoup ri : Yasui avait vainement dragué le serveur toute la soirée, Shibu avait fait des déclarations d'amitié enflammées aux trois autres et Iruka avait été la victime consentante des quolibets quand on s'était aperçu qu'il ne tenait absolument pas l'alcool. Même Meijin, que sa grossesse forçait à rester sage, était hilare et le gérant – qui voyait d'un mauvais œil la neige s'accumuler sur le trottoir – avait fini par les mettre dehors. Ils n'avaient pas fait dix mètres qu'Iruka et Shibu s'étaient déjà écroulés par terre et Meijin avait vraiment manqué de se faire pipi dessus tant elle n'avait pas réussi à s'en remettre.

Personne n'était capable de rentrer chez soi, ils s'étaient donc traînés jusqu'à l'école primaire et y avaient terminé la nuit.

La directrice – qui vivait au-dessus de l'établissement dans un appartement de fonction – les avait trouvés le lendemain matin en train de cuver et il avait fallu tout le pouvoir de persuasion de Meijin pour qu'ils s'en sortent sans réprimande.

« On remet ça ? » proposa Yasui dès le lundi suivant.

« Ce jeudi ? Pour fêter les vacances ? » renchérit Meijin.

En fait, les vacances étaient le vendredi mais le mois de décembre était particulier. Pour célébrer la nouvelle année qui s'annonçait, le dernier jour d'école était une grande fête où les élèves participaient à de nombreuses activités et terminaient par donner un spectacle sous les yeux de leurs parents, invités pour l'occasion.

La petite troupe pouvait donc aisément se permettre de se saouler dès le jeudi soir.

Seule Shibu se montra hésitante.

« J'ai été malade tout le samedi, précisa-t-elle, et Botsu n'approuve guère ce genre de conduite… »

Maintenant qu'elle avait avoué qu'elle avait quelqu'un, le nom de son fiancé débutait souvent ses phrases mais c'était toujours pour se cacher derrière comme si son mariage prochain justifiait qu'elle n'ait plus d'opinion.

« Il ne fallait pas lui raconter, banane. », lui rétorqua Yasui.

« Un mariage réussi se fonde sur l'honnêteté. », récita Shibu.

« Certainement pas, intervint Meijin, si tu crois que j'ai dit à mon compagnon que j'avais passé ma soirée dans un bar… Alors que je suis enceinte ! Bonjour la prise de tête ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, alors ? s'enquit Iruka. On est quand même pas rentré de la nuit… »

« Que j'étais à mon club de lecture, répondit Meijin pleine d'aplomb, et que comme il neigeait, je ne me sentais pas de rentrer. Les livres, ça l'effraie, il ne pose jamais de questions là-dessus. »

« Alors, reprit Yasui en dévisageant Shibu, ça te dit un petit 'club de lecture', ce jeudi ? »

« D'accord, céda Shibu, mais on ne _lira_ pas jusqu'à s'en rendre malade, cette fois, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » se récrièrent joyeusement les trois autres.

 **~/~/~**

Ils avaient tout de suite remarqué que le patron et le serveur se souvenaient d'eux, et pas forcément en bien. Yasui se rappelait vaguement avoir eu les mains baladeuses, ce qui fut confirmé quand le serveur se présenta pour prendre leur commande et qu'il resta hors de sa portée. Ça n'empêcha pas Yasui de lui lancer des œillades lubriques et de mettre sa poitrine inexistante en avant. Les trois autres, encore sobres, étaient morts de honte.

« Tu ne peux donc pas t'en empêcher ? », interrogea Iruka à ses côtés après que le serveur soit venu leur apporter leur première tournée.

« M'empêcher de quoi ? », demanda Yasui, la paille déjà au coin des lèvres.

« Eh bien, de… de faire du gringue à tous les mecs que tu rencontres. »

Elle se composa une mine étonnée tandis qu'une de ses mains plongeait sous la table caresser la cuisse d'Iruka.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu veux dire… »

Il la repoussa, gêné, sous le regard bienveillant de Meijin.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, pourtant, rappela cette dernière, il faut lui céder, c'est le seul moyen d'être tranquille. »

« Non, je… »

Il s'arrêta, n'osant rien ajouter de peur de se trahir et but la moitié de son verre pour justifier son silence.

« Tu… ? » reprit Meijin après avoir échangé un regard avec Yasui.

Il fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

« Tu allais dire quelque chose, non ? » reprit Yasui.

« Non, non. »

Il but le reste de son verre et en commanda un autre dans la foulée. Elles ne le quittaient pas des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire pour t'intéresser ? » relança Yasui en papillonnant de ses yeux trop maquillés.

« Rien du tout, se justifia-t-il. Enfin, on travaille ensemble, on est ami… Ce ne serait pas raisonnable. »

Il regardait Shibu face à lui, la seule à ne pas scruter le moindre de ses mouvements. Malgré son indifférence, c'était elle qui l'inquiétait le plus.

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de son cocktail.

« Mais si on se croisait dans un bar, insista Yasui, je te plairais ? »

« Je ne vais pas dans les bars pour ça… », éluda-t-il.

« Alors où vas-tu ? », demanda Meijin.

« Nulle part, je… »

De nouveau, il s'arrêta, se gorgeant d'alcool pour éviter de trop en dire.

« Je ne suis pas ton genre de fille, en fait ? » s'obstina Yasui.

Elles commençaient à l'énerver toutes les deux. Il sentait qu'il rougissait et il ne trouvait pas mieux pour évacuer sa gêne que de s'enivrer. Déjà, sa tête se brouillait un peu.

« Non, s'agaça-t-il, tu n'es pas du tout mon genre, Yasui ! »

« Ce sont les filles en général qui ne sont pas ton genre, non ? »

C'était Meijin qui avait pris l'initiative de la question mais, comme il le redoutait, ce fut le visage de Shibu, plus que le sien, qui changea de couleur.

La plupart de ses collègues étaient mariées mais en tant que seul garçon de l'équipe, il était tout de même l'objet de nombreuses attentions. Les premières semaines, on lui avait posé quelques questions sur sa situation personnelle. Sans entrer dans les détails, il avait dit la vérité, qu'il était célibataire. Avec le temps, son capital sympathie avait augmenté et, bientôt, on lui avait proposé des rendez-vous avec des petites sœurs et des cousines, on lui montrait des photos. Iruka se contentait de refuser poliment et ça n'allait pas beaucoup plus loin. Mais il sentait que toutes ces tentatives n'étaient peut-être que des ballons d'essai pour lui faire avouer le poteau rose : son homosexualité. Il ne s'y était jamais risqué. D'abord parce qu'il commençait à peine à appréhender cette partie de lui-même, ensuite parce qu'il considérait que ça ne concernait que lui et, enfin, parce qu'il craignait certaines réactions. En règle générale, les professeurs étaient plus ouverts d'esprit que la moyenne mais il avait tout de même surpris quelques remarques ou grimaces quand le sujet était évoqué d'une quelconque manière. Shibu, en particulier, semblait être une jeune fille très « vieux jeu » : elle désapprouvait tout comportement qu'elle considérait comme marginal. Il fallait voir les mines pincées qu'elle adoptait au récit de certaines des frasques de Yasui.

Jusqu'à présent, donc, il s'était tu, mais là, on lui posait directement la question. Les trois femmes qui l'entouraient étaient ses plus proches amies, à qui pouvait-il se confier si ce n'était pas à elles ?

« Effectivement, avoua-t-il, je ne crois pas que les filles soient vraiment mon genre. »

Meijin et Yasui opinèrent, satisfaites d'avoir tapé dans le mille et Iruka se sentit indiciblement soulagé aussi bien par sa confession que par leurs mines bienveillantes. Il ne manqua pas, toutefois, la contraction dégoûtée des lèvres de Shibu.

« J'ai des tas de gars supers à te présenter ! » s'enflammait déjà Yasui mais Meijin l'interrompit.

« Attends, releva-t-elle, tu as dit que tu _croyais_ que les filles n'étaient pas ton genre ? Tu n'en es pas sûr ? »

Il soupira :

« C'est compliqué. »

Meijin et Yasui échangèrent de nouveau un regard et alors que l'une acquiesçait, l'autre osa poser la question :

« Ça a un rapport avec ton passé de ninja ? »

Il hoqueta, recrachant à moitié sa gorgée de cocktail. Shibu, en face de lui, partageait sa stupéfaction.

« Quoi ? s'écria-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez inventer ? »

A son départ de Konoha, il avait signé tout un tas de papiers garantissant qu'il garderait le secret sur tout ce qu'il savait sur le village. Cette confidentialité lui avait assuré une indemnité d'ancien combattant qui complétait le misérable salaire d'enseignant avec lequel il avait bien du mal à subsister. Il perdrait cet argent s'il admettait être un ancien ninja.

« Ta cicatrice, insista Meijin. Ne te vexe pas, Iruka, mais des cicatrices comme la tienne, sur le visage, on n'en voit pas tous les jours… »

« Sauf chez les ninjas. », compléta Yasui.

« Ça n'a rien à voir, contra Iruka, je suis tombé quand j'étais petit… »

« Et ton arrivée en cours d'année ? le coupa Meijin. Sugusoba est une ville plutôt demandée. Comment expliques-tu que ce soit toi, un débutant, qui aies obtenu le poste dans notre école ? »

« La chance ? »

« Ou des relations haut placées qui ne voulaient pas que tu t'éloignes trop de Konoha. On sait tous que le village caché est dans le coin. Y a beaucoup trop de passages ninjas pour qu'il en soit autrement. »

Le sens de la déduction de Meijin l'effrayait il ne sut quoi répondre.

« Tout comme on sait que de nombreux ninjas sont 'recasés' chez nous quand ils ne peuvent plus combattre… », ajouta Yasui.

« Et puis, tu as des manières d'ancien ninja. », renchérit Meijin mais Iruka ne la laissa pas terminer.

« Ça, certainement pas. », arrêta-t-il, catégorique.

Il n'était pas bon menteur mais pour le coup, il ne faisait que dire la vérité. Il ne se considérait pas comme un ancien ninja. Pour lui, il ne l'était que sur le papier. Il était donc incapable de se comporter comme un combattant. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'un ninja était censé faire.

« Si ! lui assura pourtant Meijin. On ne t'entend jamais quand tu rentres dans une pièce ! »

« Et tu es beaucoup trop rapide, tu rattrapes ce qu'on fait tomber avant même que ça ne touche le sol ! »

« Je ne fais pas ça. », rétorqua tranquillement Iruka.

Et il était sincère, il était sûr de lui.

« Mais si ! s'énerva presque Yasui. Tu ne t'en rends donc pas compte ? »

Le doute s'insinua en lui. Etait-il possible que, naturellement, instinctivement, il ait gardé des habitudes de ninja ? Il s'était toujours considéré comme un être ordinaire à Konoha mais il y était entouré de jounins surentraînés. Maintenant qu'il appartenait au monde civil, un autre contraste apparaissait, celui qui existait entre les gens lambda et lui qui était né à Konoha.

Qu'il le veuille ou non, il y avait apparemment toujours une part ninja en lui.

« C'est vrai qu'on ne t'entend pas quand tu rentres dans une pièce… »

Shibu venait seulement de le réaliser et, en conséquence, elle lança sur lui un regard suspicieux. D'une petite voix, elle demanda :

« Tu es un ninja, Iruka ? »

S'il était homosexuel, il pouvait bien être un ancien ninja. Shibu n'était plus à une révélation près.

Il hésita, ouvrant plusieurs fois la bouche sans rien dire.

« C'est compliqué. », s'obstina-t-il.

« Tu as déjà éludé comme ça, se rappela Shibu, quand je t'ai posé des questions sur ton passé. Tu ne nous fais pas du tout confiance, en fait. »

« Bien sûr que si ! se récria-t-il. C'est juste… juste que je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler. »

« Pas le droit de nous dire que tu es homosexuel ? »

C'était cette première omission qui la heurtait le plus, l'aspect ninja passait au second-plan.

« Et toi ? riposta-t-il. On ne peut pas dire que tu te sois précipitée pour nous parler de ton fiancé. Chacun ses secrets ! »

Elles reculèrent toutes trois devant son obstination, regardant leurs verres. Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Iruka, l'esprit embrouillé, se sentait mal.

Cela faisait des mois qu'il se plaignait de sa solitude mais la vérité, c'était qu'il ne se laissait pas véritablement approcher. Il était farouche avec elles comme il l'avait été avec Kakashi. Allait-il les perdre, elles aussi ?

« Il y a eu une mission, révéla-t-il en fixant la paille qu'il faisait tournoyer dans son verre. Une mission qui a mal tourné. Pour résumer, disons que j'ai été blessé à la tête et quand je me suis réveillé, je ne me souvenais plus de rien. »

« De la mission, tu veux dire ? » chercha à préciser Meijin.

« Non, quand je dis 'rien', c'est rien. Même pas mon nom, rien du tout. »

« Tu étais amnésique ? » résuma Yasui.

« Exactement. »

« Et tu n'as pas tout récupéré, c'est ça ? crut comprendre Meijin. Il te manque certains souvenirs ?»

« Il me les manque tous, en réalité, révéla Iruka avec amertume. La mémoire ne m'est jamais revenue. Ça fait dix mois de ça. »

Cet aveu fit tomber un silence navré sur la table.

« Tu veux dire, osa Meijin, que cette mission a eu lieu il y a dix mois et qu'avant ça… »

« Avant ça, je ne sais pas. Je ne connais ma vie qu'à travers ce qu'on m'en a raconté. Mais, quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai appris que je vivais en couple avec un homme. »

Elles restèrent hagardes.

« Effectivement, c'est compliqué. », commenta Yasui après un moment.

« Donc tu étais homosexuel avant, résuma Meijin. Mais depuis ton réveil, tu n'en es plus sûr ? »

« Au début, je pensais ne plus l'être. Mais à la fin… »

Et il se mit à raconter. Il lâcha tout ce qu'il gardait pour lui depuis des mois. Et ça le soulagea indiciblement. Il ne se sentait pourtant pas fier de la plupart de ses agissements mais il se devait de prouver à Shibu et aux deux autres qu'il avait confiance en elles. Du reste, il ne parla pas de Konoha, de techniques ninja ou de toutes ces autres choses confidentielles qui ne représentaient rien pour lui. Il parla uniquement de Kakashi. Il fut l'unique sujet de son récit, les autres personnes qu'il avait pu rencontrer ne faisant que graviter autour de lui. Il raconta leurs premières rencontres à l'hôpital, comment il était, tous les efforts qu'il avait faits pour se faire accepter de lui et, enfin, il évoqua cette fameuse nuit qui avait précédé son départ. Il n'entra pas dans les détails, elles n'avaient de toute manière nullement besoin qu'il leur fasse un dessin.

A mesure qu'il parlait, il avait vu leur visage changer. Cela faisait longtemps que Meijin et Yasui soupçonnaient un secret dans sa vie mais elles n'avaient pas imaginé quelque chose d'aussi tordu. Même Shibu, pourtant clairement gênée, écoutait d'une oreille attentive.

« Et je suis parti, conclut-il. Deux jours après, j'étais à Sugusoba et je faisais votre connaissance. »

Il fallut quelques secondes pour qu'elles sortent de leur torpeur.

« Comment ça, tu es parti ? », eut finalement la force de demander Yasui.

« Eh bien, se justifia immédiatement Iruka, après ça, je ne pouvais pas rester… »

Pour lui, c'était une évidence mais malgré le surplus de maquillage, il discerna l'incompréhension sur le visage de Yasui.

« Que je résume, reprit-elle avec un certain emportement qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, tu te réveilles 'marié' à un gars éperdument amoureux de toi, gentil, attentionné, charismatique et qui, après vérification, s'avère être beau comme un dieu et toi tu… Tu t'en vas ? »

Elle qui ne tombait que sur des connards finis, elle avait bien du mal à comprendre.

Il n'avait jamais envisagé que quelqu'un d'extérieur à Konoha puisse être en désaccord avec sa décision. Elle croyait donc qu'il avait eu tort ? Il aurait dû rester au village ? Poursuivre cette vie fade et mensongère ? Jouer le rôle d'un autre ?

« Ne fais pas l'enfant, le défendit cependant Meijin avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour se justifier par lui-même, tu sais très bien que son départ n'a pas été motivé par une histoire de personnes mais par son libre-arbitre. »

« Libre-arbitre ? » répéta Yasui, revêche.

« Ou plutôt d'absence de libre-arbitre. C'est comme si, toi, on t'avait promise dès la naissance à un type que tu n'avais jamais rencontré. Que le type soit formidable ne change rien à l'affaire. Je te connais, tu n'accepterais jamais une situation pareille alors pourquoi faire des reproches à Iruka ? Une femme aussi éprise de liberté que toi devrait comprendre sa décision mieux que personne… »

Yasui resta pensive avant de s'avouer vaincue.

« Il ne fallait pas coucher avec lui, alors. C'était le faire inutilement espérer. »

Iruka voulut parler : Yasui n'avait pas dû bien comprendre le passage de son récit sur la boîte à souvenirs et les pathétiques derniers mots que son ancien lui-même avait adressés à Kakashi. Il avait voulu réparer ça.

« Je suis plutôt d'accord, répondit cependant Meijin avant lui, mais ça partait d'une bonne intention. Je comprends ce qu'il a essayé de faire, tout comme je comprends la véritable raison de son départ. »

Shibu et Yasui la dévisagèrent alors qu'Iruka, la tête basse, se demandait si la perspicacité de la jeune femme avait été jusqu'à percer ce secret-là.

« C'était une histoire d'honnêteté. », détailla-t-elle et il sut qu'elle avait bien lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

« D'honnêteté ? », répétèrent en cœur Shibu et Yasui.

« D'honnêteté des sentiments. », précisa-t-elle encore en faisant un geste de menton vers Iruka.

Elle lui laissait la primeur des explications, elle était trop bonne.

Il s'avança un peu sur son siège et s'accouda sur la table.

« Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure est vrai, concéda-t-il en s'adressant à Yasui, Kakashi possède bien toutes les qualités dont tu as parlé. C'est quelqu'un de bien. De plus que bien, même, il est exceptionnel. »

« Eh bien oui, approuva-t-elle, c'est pour ça que tu aurais dû rester avec lui… »

« Justement non, poursuivit-il, c'est pour ça que j'ai eu raison de partir. »

« Parce qu'il était exceptionnel ? Tu plaisantes ? »

Il chercha ses mots un moment et ne trouvant pas mieux, il désigna le serveur d'un signe de tête.

« Tu le trouves séduisant, ce garçon, non ? »

« Évidemment ! », lâcha Yasui.

« Eh bien, regarde-le et regarde-moi : nous imaginerais-tu une seconde former un couple ? »

Elle resta silencieuse, ses yeux allant de l'un à l'autre. Objectivement, le serveur était bien plus beau qu'Iruka.

« Peut-être, répondit-elle, pour ne pas le vexer. Qui sait ? »

« Moi, je sais, répartit-il très sérieux. Ce gars, s'il aimait les mecs, ne m'accorderait même pas un regard. Et, Yasui, je te l'assure, ce gars est un laideron, à côté de Kakashi. »

« Alors quoi ? Tu l'as quitté parce qu'il était trop beau ? »

« Je l'ai quitté parce que sa beauté n'était qu'une qualité secondaire à côté de toutes les autres… »

« Mais bon sang, Iruka, on ne fait pas ça ! On ne quitte pas les gens à cause de leurs qualités ! »

« Si, quand on en possède soi-même aucune. »

Elle se figea et il continua sur sa lancée, il avait besoin que ça sorte.

« Je sais bien que je ne suis pas très beau. »

Elle voulut le contredire alors il se corrigea de lui-même :

« Peut-être bien que je suis mignon, peut-être, mais je ne suis pas beau. Je ne suis pas non plus charismatique ou talentueux, je ne suis même pas drôle. Je suis un gars parfaitement banal. Pas pire, pas mieux : juste banal. »

« Et alors ? Si c'est ce qu'il aime ? Vous étiez ensemble avant, et il est toujours amoureux de toi. Ça montre bien que ton physique ou ta banalité, comme tu dis, il s'en fout ! »

« Mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit toujours amoureux de moi… »

« Tout ce que tu nous as raconté prouve le contraire… Ce mec est fou-amoureux de toi ! »

« Amoureux, oui, sûrement, mais pas de moi. »

Elle s'arrêta de gesticuler, comprenant enfin son raisonnement mais lui continua, il avait besoin de formaliser sa pensée pour faire le deuil de cette partie de sa vie.

« C'est l'autre qu'il aime, celui que j'étais avant. »

« Mais l'autre, c'est toi. », rétorqua Shibu plus dans le flou que les deux autres.

Il aurait pu le croire. Après tout, le ninja qu'il avait été n'avait jamais obtenu de très bons résultats au combat et les gens qu'il avait pu croiser ne l'avait jamais décrit comme quelqu'un de particulièrement solaire ou amusant. Il était déjà un gars banal avant son amnésie mais, à cette époque, il devait forcément posséder d'autres qualités qu'il avait perdues. Ça lui avait sauté au visage quand Kakashi avait enlevé son masque. Quelqu'un d'aussi magnifique n'aurait jamais remarqué son lui actuel. Son ancien lui-même devait donc être différent, sa manière d'être, sa nature profonde, son âme il ne savait pas comment l'appeler mais quelque chose en lui avait dû s'éteindre en même temps que sa mémoire pour en faire la personne fadasse qu'il était actuellement. Indéniablement, Kakashi méritait bien mieux et il aurait fatalement fini par s'en apercevoir.

« Il fallait que je parte. Je n'aurais pas supporté de le voir changer, de voir son affection pour moi disparaître. Ne serait-ce que pour l'autre, c'est de lui dont il doit se souvenir, pas de moi. Je gâchais leur histoire en restant à Konoha. »

Elles restèrent songeuses, Yasui plus que les autres. Elle se demandait maintenant si le départ d'Iruka n'était pas une sorte de cadeau qu'il avait voulu offrir à ce Kakashi. Un beau cadeau. Si on suivait sa logique, évidemment.

Ils se turent longtemps, chacun ruminant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Au bout d'un long moment, Yasui se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention sur elle :

« Et comment ça se passe avec Tonda ces temps-ci ? »

Toute la table lui lança des regards surpris : qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, tout-à-coup, de parler boulot ?

« Ça va, répondit cependant Iruka qui avait besoin de parler d'autre chose et qui s'engouffra donc dans la brèche, je ne dirais pas que ce gamin est devenu sage mais il est beaucoup plus gérable qu'avant. »

« Tu as rencontré son père, non ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Deux fois, oui. Je crois que ça a aidé. »

Il ne comprenait pas sur quoi était censée déboucher cette conversation.

« J'ai été la prof de Tonda pendant deux ans, tu sais, et il m'en a fait voir… »

Il savait, oui, elle le lui avait déjà dit. Pourquoi s'intéressait-elle à Tonda subitement ? Et surtout maintenant.

« Et tu sais combien de fois j'ai vu son père pendant ces deux années ? Zéro ! Même quand c'était lui et pas la nourrice qui venait le chercher, il n'avait jamais le temps ! Et toi, en un mois, tu arrives à lui parler deux fois ? »

« Il doit plus s'intéresser à son enfant qu'avant… »

« Iruka, je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment son enfant qui l'intéresse… »

Il se figea. Était-elle en train d'insinuer… Il se remémora le père de Tonda, c'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, au physique neutre. Il n'avait pas véritablement fait attention.

« Enfin, il a un enfant. »

« Et ? Ce ne serait pas le premier à aimer les mecs tout en ayant eu un gosse. »

« Il est probablement marié… »

« Veuf. Depuis des années. »

Il était inutile de lui demander comment elle savait ça. Yasui avait des infos sur tous les hommes « disponibles » qui l'entouraient. Elle avait déjà couché avec plusieurs pères d'élèves et ne s'en cachait même pas.

« Tonda m'a parlé de sa mère plusieurs fois. »

« Tonda s'invente une vie. »

Il resta silencieux.

« Tu es sûre ? », insista-t-il.

« Je ne te dis pas de te jeter dans ses bras mais penses-y, ça pourrait te remettre en selle. Je parie qu'il va venir pour le spectacle demain alors qu'il était occupé les deux dernières années… »

« Il s'est même porté volontaire pour aider à tout installer... », réalisa Iruka.

Ce type le draguait ? Vraiment ? Quelqu'un d'autre que Kakashi pouvait vouloir de lui ?

Lui qui pensait passer un vendredi tranquille à ne pas avoir à gérer les gamins… Il risquait d'avoir une toute autre situation à gérer maintenant.


	27. Tourner autour

**Titre** : _L'Un à l'autre inconnus_  
 **Auteur** : Sigognac  
 **Genre** : Romance + Hurt / Comfort

 **Rating** : M  
 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Note :** Désolée pour le retard, l'abominable rentrée ne m'a pas permis de publier plus tôt. Je suis toujours d'une productivité désastreuse en septembre ! Quoi qu'il en soit, voici le nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Tourner autour**

Le père de Tonda se prénommait Otoko.

Iruka n'eut d'autre choix que de l'apprendre puisque le père de son plus turbulent élève l'en informa la première demi-heure du vendredi.

Ils étaient pourtant peu nombreux, les parents à avoir fait le déplacement pour aider à l'installation des stands de la fête de l'école. La plupart débarquait au mieux pour le déjeuner, au pire quelques secondes avant l'entrée en scène de leurs rejetons quand ceux-ci avaient décroché un rôle dans la pièce de théâtre jouée en fin de journée.

Otoko, lui, avait fait son apparition dès que les portes de l'établissement s'étaient ouvertes. Il s'était montré courtois et serviable sans qu'Iruka ne parvienne à savoir si, oui ou non, c'était parce qu'il avait des idées derrière la tête.

Il avait du mal, en fait, à croire qu'un homme puisse s'intéresser à lui. Bien sûr, il y avait eu Kakashi mais avec lui le jeu était truqué, son autre lui-même avait déjà fait tout le travail. Alors que là, il n'avait parlé à cet homme que quelques fois et le pire c'était qu'il était loin d'être laid. Certes, il était plus âgé mais comme n'importe quel autre parent dont l'enfant terminerait l'école élémentaire. Pour le reste, ses traits de visage étaient plutôt réguliers, ses yeux étaient grands et sombres et ses cheveux châtains poussaient drus sur sa tête. Ce qui gênait le plus Iruka c'était sa manière de s'habiller : il était un peu trop chic pour une fête de l'école mais son œil avait discerné sous le costume un corps vigoureux et athlétique.

Iruka avait remarqué qu'il jugeait souvent un homme par rapport à son corps, c'était la première chose qu'il regardait, le visage ne venait qu'ensuite. Il savait bien pourquoi : à Konoha, il n'avait quasiment fréquenté que des ninjas dont les corps surentrainés étaient parfaitement proportionnés. Les visages, en revanche, étaient souvent détruits par les batailles et il était rare d'en trouver un intact chez d'anciens combattants. Il pensa à son propre visage balafré et son esprit divagua jusqu'à la splendeur d'un autre visage pourtant doté d'une cicatrice mais aussi d'un œil rouge qui le rendait unique.

« Je vous sers quelque chose à boire, Iruka-sensei ? »

Il sortit de ses pensées pour sourire, en un réflexe, à son interlocuteur.

Otoko lui servit du jus de pommes, on était dans une école, on était donc condamné aux sodas et aux autres boissons sans alcool.

On venait de finir d'installer les tables pour le déjeuner. Les gamins se goinfraient en bande et les parents arrivaient au compte-goutte, apportant des plats faits maison qui se rajoutaient à un festin déjà beaucoup trop copieux. Iruka s'en réjouissait : il aurait de quoi déjeuner durant la première semaine des vacances.

Otoko, toujours face à lui, commença à lui parler de tel plat ou de tel autre, lui demandant s'il connaissait, si c'était épicé ou non et alors qu'Iruka cherchait honnêtement à répondre à ces questions banales, il aperçut à l'autre bout de la longue table Meijin, Yasui et Shibu qui l'observaient. Seule la plus jeune arborait une moue dubitative, les deux autres lui adressaient des regards entendus et des encouragements muets. Super, il avait du public en plus.

« Et que faites-vous dans la vie, Otoko-san ? » interrogea Iruka tant bien que mal pour essayer de jouer le jeu.

« Je suis juge du Pays du Feu. »

« Ah oui ? »

Cela expliquait la tenue élégante du père et les manières parfois seigneuriales du fils. Otoko était donc un homme fortuné et certainement très cultivé. Normalement, les enfants des notables ne se retrouvaient pas dans une école de quartier mais dans des établissements privés hors de prix.

Otoko dut lire la surprise sur son visage car il ajouta :

« Je suis fonctionnaire, je travaille pour le Pays du Feu tout comme vous, Iruka-sensei. J'ai toute confiance en vos capacités et je trouve important que mon fils soit éduqué par l'Etat pour lequel je travaille. »

Iruka opina énergiquement, parfaitement d'accord avec Otoko-san sur ce point.

Il relança, posa d'autres questions et s'aperçut bientôt qu'Otoko était un féru de littérature.

Quand on demanda aux enfants de débarrasser, ils discutaient toujours.

 **~/~/~**

« C'était un très beau spectacle ! » commenta Otoko tout en applaudissant.

Iruka, à ses côtés, ne partageait pas son enthousiasme. Certains de ses élèves avaient oublié la moitié de leur texte, des blagues étaient tombées complètement à plat parce que les enfants les avaient apprises sans les comprendre et il ne parlait même pas des plus timides dont personne n'avait dû entendre les répliques tant cette représentation en public les avait impressionnés.

Un vrai fiasco, oui.

« Tonda a été plutôt bon, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Les parents, avec leur objectivité légendaire, pensaient toujours que leur propre enfant était le meilleur mais, pour le coup, Otoko n'avait pas tort. Tonda ne s'était pourtant pas montré très intéressé ou investi lors des répétitions mais c'était un garçon aussi brillant qu'agaçant. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire beaucoup d'efforts pour obtenir des résultats.

« Il fait du théâtre en dehors de l'école. », lui apprit Otoko.

Et il raconta comment après leur premier entretien où Iruka s'était plaint du manque de sociabilité de Tonda, l'enfant avait été inscrit à cette activité extrascolaire. D'abord réticent, il s'y rendait maintenant sans se plaindre ce qui, pour un caractère comme Tonda, équivalait à un assentiment.

« Son professeur lui confie déjà des rôles importants. D'ailleurs, il va jouer la semaine prochaine. Je peux vous prendre une place, si vous voulez. Il serait très heureux de vous savoir dans le public. »

Ça, Iruka savait bien que non. Il n'avait pas de doutes sur le but de cette invitation qui n'était certainement pas de venir voir Tonda. Il s'agissait d'un premier rendez-vous avec son père.

Plutôt malin, d'ailleurs, ce rendez-vous qui n'en avait pas l'air. S'ils ne se plaisaient pas, ils n'auraient même pas besoin de se le dire.

Ce qui embêtait Iruka, c'était qu'Otoko était un parent d'élève : ce n'était pas très professionnel de sortir avec lui et la situation pouvait vite s'envenimer s'ils en venaient à se fâcher ou à se séparer.

Il haussa les épaules : il n'était que remplaçant dans cette école. Régulièrement, on l'informait qu'il allait peut-être devoir changer de poste parce qu'Eigi, l'enseignante dont il avait pris la classe, assurait qu'elle allait revenir. Sa santé fragile l'en avait toujours empêchée jusqu'à présent mais il était sûr qu'il quitterait l'école à la fin de l'année scolaire. Il n'allait tout de même pas refuser de vivre à cause de ça.

« Je serai ravi de venir applaudir et encourager Tonda. », accepta-t-il.

Grâce à son métier, Otoko savait évaluer les gens. Il discerna le mensonge dans la voix d'Iruka et ça ne fit que le réjouir davantage.

 **~/~/~**

La première semaine des vacances s'écoula lentement.

Iruka passa les premiers jours à travailler comme un acharné mais il manqua bientôt de besogne. Récurer son appartement de fond en comble ne lui prit qu'une journée supplémentaire et, ensuite, le désœuvrement débuta. Son rendez-vous avec Otoko était prévu pour le samedi soir et le mercredi, il ne tenait déjà plus en place.

La lecture, qui avait été une alliée jusque-là, ne le sauva pas. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer suffisamment sur les agissements des personnages de ses romans. A chaque phrase, son esprit s'évadait et il se demandait comment serait la salle de théâtre, il visualisait le costume chic qu'Otoko allait immanquablement porter, pensait à sa propre tenue qu'il ne savait comment choisir, songeait à ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir se raconter… Et, inévitablement, d'autres questions se posaient : y allait-il avoir ou non rapprochement ? Allaient-ils se toucher, s'embrasser ? Otoko s'apercevrait forcément de son inexpérience… Et il repensait à son unique nuit d'amour, époustouflante, où il s'était laissé guider. Sa passivité passée l'exaspérait : il aurait dû expérimenter davantage au lieu de simplement… profiter.

Il soupira, se leva, et dans un geste d'énervement, il jeta le livre idiot auquel il tentait vainement de s'intéresser depuis le matin. Il ne savait dire si c'était son nouveau libraire qui ne valait pas un clou ou si c'était ses goûts qui avaient évolué mais la lecture ne le distrayait plus comme avant. Il avait vraiment besoin de se vider la tête, de s'occuper car il sentait que la crise d'angoisse n'était pas loin.

Il se décida à relire ses cahiers : c'était une activité qui le reposait d'habitude. Mais quand il s'approcha du bureau, il aperçut un livre qui trônait là et qu'il avait oublié : le manuel que Kakashi lui avait envoyé en même temps que ses affaires d'hiver. Iruka s'en empara sans y penser, l'ouvrit, admira son propre nom en première page il avait écrit ce manuel pour ses élèves afin de leur apprendre l'art ninja. Machinalement, il le feuilleta. Le premier chapitre portait sur le chakra et les explications données répondaient à certaines questions qu'il s'était intérieurement posées. Kakashi, à l'hôpital, lui avait montré à quoi le chakra ressemblait. Il lui avait aussi assuré que, malgré son amnésie, il pourrait réapprendre à s'en servir s'il le voulait. Il ne l'avait pas souhaité jusqu'alors – c'était l'art ninja qui était la cause de son état – mais il se rappelait de ce que Shibu et les deux autres lui avaient dit, qu'il gardait des manières de ninja. Jusqu'où ses manières pouvaient-elles être réactivées ?

Il s'assit à son bureau et alluma sa lampe.

Plusieurs petits exercices d'application étaient proposés pour améliorer la concentration et la circulation du chakra. Iruka s'y essaya et les exécuta avec une impressionnante facilité.

 **~/~/~**

Ce qui n'avait été qu'un moyen de tromper son angoisse un après-midi d'ennui devint très vite une obsession. Le manuel fut méticuleusement étudié si bien qu'Iruka ressentit très vite le chakra en lui et fut capable de le faire agir à sa guise.

Son premier clonage le terrifia. Déjà, parce que son double avait l'air malade et inconsistant – il progressa par la suite – et surtout parce qu'il y avait quelque chose d'irréel à être capable de faire une telle chose.

Durant les quelques mois qu'il avait passés à Konoha, il avait observé les ninjas qui l'entouraient comme des bêtes curieuses, des êtres évoluant dans un autre univers que le sien, des machines. Et, maintenant, il s'apercevait avec une sorte de répulsion qu'il était une de ces machines. Son corps réagissait au quart de tour, sans qu'il ait vraiment à y réfléchir. Tous les matins, il se mit à faire des étirements, des échauffements, et le premier jour passé, il exécutait ces exercices sans même y penser. Ces capacités enfouies et qui ressurgissaient sans qu'il ait à faire le moindre effort le rebutaient et le fascinaient en même temps. Il était incapable de s'arrêter et regrettait même de ne pas avoir la place et le matériel nécessaires pour passer à des exercices de plus grande envergure. La nuit, il rêvait de kunai et de parchemins explosifs le jour, il reproduisait des signes de mains pendant que son repas était à chauffer. Il n'osait pas aller trop loin dans l'exploration de toutes ces techniques dont il lisait les descriptions dans son manuel mais se plaisait à les imaginer. Il était simple locataire de son appartement et il se voyait mal justifier un éventuel dégât des eaux parce que sa technique suiton n'avait pas marché comme il voulait.

Son autre lui-même l'épatait. Ses explications, même sur des sujets ardus, étaient limpides. Jamais il ne pourrait être meilleur pédagogue que cet homme-là et même si cette constatation lui faisait de la peine, cela le confortait également dans sa décision d'avoir quitté Konoha.

Quand arriva le samedi, il avait presque oublié qu'il avait des projets pour la soirée.

 **~/~/~**

« Iruka-sensei ! » appela Otoko en agitant la main.

Il se leva à demi si bien qu'Iruka l'aperçut depuis l'autre bout de la salle.

« Iruka-sensei, répéta-t-il, venez, je vous ai gardé une place. »

Iruka se faufila entre les gens, n'ayant de cesse de s'excuser pour la gêne qu'il causait. Evidemment, il s'était perdu. Il avait pourtant fait des repérages sur ses cartes et fait le chemin deux fois à l'avance, le stress lui avait tout de même fait perdre ses moyens. Il arrivait donc en retard au premier rendez-vous amoureux de sa vie : il se serait giflé tant il se détestait mais son visage serait devenu encore plus rouge qu'il ne devait déjà l'être.

Il se confondit en excuses dès qu'il fut assis mais Otoko alla dans son sens et trouva même des justifications à sa place : le théâtre était très mal situé et, du reste, il n'était pas du tout le seul à être en retard.

Iruka n'eut cependant que le temps d'enlever son manteau que déjà les lumières s'éteignaient.

Le spectacle, comme tous ceux joués par des enfants en général, fut de piètre qualité mais Iruka, qui commençait à apprécier la compagnie de ses élèves, s'attendrit tout de même sur certaines prestations. Il fallut un moment avant que Tonda n'apparaisse sur scène et, évidemment, son jeu fut impeccable, presque trop. Cet enfant manquait visiblement de sensibilité. Quand la salle se ralluma pour l'entracte, c'est ce qu'Iruka tenta d'expliquer à Otoko qui opinait à chacun de ses propos.

« Je n'ai pas reconnu d'autres élèves de l'école. », continua Iruka pour meubler.

« Oh, je l'ai fait exprès, expliqua Otoko. A notre première rencontre, vous m'aviez dit que Tonda avait une mauvaise influence sur ses camarades. J'ai donc préféré l'inscrire loin de la maison pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas avec certains de ses copains. »

C'était une excellente initiative qui garantissait du même coup de ne pas croiser d'autres parents d'élèves, ce qui, étant donné la situation, aurait pu être gênant.

Après un silence tendu où ils s'étaient souri sans se regarder vraiment, Otoko osa poursuivre :

« J'ai un cadeau pour vous. »

Iruka n'était pas sûr d'approuver cette gentillesse et, inexplicablement, il se souvint de l'appareil photo que Kakashi lui avait offert leur premier jour de vie commune dans leur appartement. Il s'était demandé si ce n'était pas un moyen d'acheter son affection. En était-il de même ici ?

Il se rappela cependant que ses amies de l'école recevaient souvent des présents de parents d'élèves pour les remercier de s'occuper de leur enfant, surtout en fin d'année civile. Peut-être ce cadeau ne représentait-il que cela ?

« Comme nous avons beaucoup parlé littérature la dernière fois, je me suis permis de vous acheter le livre que je vous avais conseillé. »

Il l'avait sorti de son sac et le lui tendait. Iruka se recula un peu.

« C'est vraiment très gentil à vous, Otoko-san, mais, justement, comme vous m'en aviez beaucoup parlé, j'ai été l'acheter par moi-même cette semaine. »

Le sourire perpétuel d'Otoko s'était perdu dans le refus de son interlocuteur mais l'aveu d'Iruka lui rendit toute sa vigueur.

« Vous avez commencé à le lire ? »

« Les premiers chapitres mais je dois avouer que, pour le moment, je ne suis pas vraiment séduit. Je trouve que le style de l'auteur est trop présent. »

« Mais c'est pour signifier l'angoisse des personnages… », tenta Otoko.

« Oui, approuva Iruka, mais parfois c'est inutile. La situation parle d'elle-même, ce qui rend l'insistance de son auteur superflue. Quant aux noms donnés aux personnages, c'est un peu gros… Je veux bien que ce soit symbolique mais ça rompt avec le réalisme. Je ne sais pas si vous comprenez ? »

Otoko arborait une moue déçue, ce qui n'inquiéta pas Iruka plus que ça.

« Mais l'histoire, insista l'autre, l'histoire est magnifique… »

Iruka retint difficilement une grimace. Probablement, oui, que l'histoire était belle mais rien que le cadre du roman lui donnait des palpitations. Tout se déroulait dans un hôpital où le personnage principal se retrouvait dans le coma après un accident. Autant dire que, pour lui, la réalité rattrapait la fiction. C'était un sujet cependant un peu trop grave pour être abordé à un premier rendez-vous.

« Je n'en suis qu'aux premiers chapitres, éluda-t-il, mais l'histoire me semble effectivement prometteuse. »

Pour ne pas rendre leur désaccord trop visible, Otoko préféra dévier de sujet et ils se mirent à parler théâtre jusqu'à la reprise du spectacle.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent en fin de soirée, une boisson était offerte dans le hall d'entrée et ils restèrent là, vaguement embarrassés, à tenir leur verre tout en tentant de se parler par-dessus le brouhaha de la foule.

« Vous n'allez pas féliciter Tonda ? » demanda Iruka.

« Il dort chez des copains qu'il s'est fait ici et je crois que si j'allais lui parler maintenant, il me détesterait… »

« C'est un garçon très fier… », abonda Iruka.

« …et qui pense toujours que son père est là pour lui faire honte. », renchérit Otoko.

Ils se turent et Iruka but une gorgée de son verre pour justifier son silence.

« Vous ne m'avez pas dit combien je vous devais, reprit-il, pour la place que vous avez achetée pour moi. »

Jusque-là, il avait en fait cru que le spectacle était gratuit mais la qualité de l'alcool dans son verre lui prouvait le contraire.

Otoko avait légèrement écarquillé les yeux.

« Mais vous êtes mon invité… », protesta-t-il.

Il sembla hésiter avant de reprendre :

« C'est trop bruyant ici. Je sais qu'il fait froid mais cela vous dérangerait-il de sortir avec moi un moment ? »

Iruka se voyait mal refuser et se laissa emmener à l'extérieur. Son cœur s'était cependant mis à battre plus vite. Tant qu'ils étaient dans la salle de spectacle ou le hall, la foule empêchait tout véritable rapprochement. Mais s'ils sortaient, cela changeait la donne.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans la rue. Même s'il faisait froid, il n'avait pas neigé ce soir-là et Otoko indiqua donc un banc où ils purent s'asseoir sans crainte. Ils étaient installés juste en face du théâtre, des gens entraient et sortaient. Ces allées et venues rassurèrent quelque peu Iruka : Otoko n'oserait jamais l'embrasser devant d'éventuels témoins…

« La semaine prochaine, se lança ce dernier, ils vont jouer _Le Roi Tatsu_ au théâtre du centre-ville. Seriez-vous disponible pour m'y accompagner ? »

Voilà donc pourquoi il l'avait interrogé sur ses goûts théâtraux durant l'entracte, il tâtait le terrain pour un second rendez-vous. C'est qu'il ne devait pas si mal se débrouiller que ça.

« Mais, fit remarquer Iruka, Tonda ne jouera pas cette fois-ci, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, c'est une troupe professionnelle. »

« Alors, pourquoi m'inviter ? »

« Pour jouir de votre compagnie. »

Iruka se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment la compagnie du professeur de votre enfant que vous recherchez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Otoko baissa la tête.

« Plutôt celle d'un jeune homme agréable et cultivé. », admit-il.

Iruka chercha ses mots. Même s'il sentait que Yasui avait vu juste, il ne fallait pas se découvrir trop directement.

« Parce que vous… appréciez la compagnie des hommes ? » osa-t-il.

Otoko posa un regard sur lui.

« Pas vous ? »

Ils s'observaient franchement maintenant et Iruka, avant de répondre, termina son verre pour se donner du courage.

« Une fois, murmura-t-il, ça m'est arrivé une fois. »

« D'être… avec un homme ? »

« C'est ça. Juste une fois. »

Otoko opina, comprenant bien que le sujet était sensible.

« Vous savez peut-être que je suis veuf… », reprit-il.

« Je l'ai appris, oui. »

« Mon épouse était une femme formidable avec qui j'avais de nombreux points communs mais, après la naissance de Tonda, nous avons cessé de nous entendre sur l'essentiel. »

« Je vois. »

« C'était un mariage arrangé, précisa encore Otoko. Dans ma famille, c'est souvent comme ça. Mais nous étions tout de même très liés. Quand elle est morte, avec Tonda, nous avons vraiment eu beaucoup de chagrin si bien que… que… je n'ai moi-même jamais été… avec un homme. »

Otoko avait beaucoup regardé ses mains pendant qu'il parlait mais à la fin de son récit, il risqua un regard sur Iruka.

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire encourageant et même s'il n'osait pas encore le toucher, il le rassura :

« C'est tout à votre honneur, je trouve. »

Otoko écarquilla les yeux, il n'aurait pas rêvé meilleure réaction.

« Mais j'ai quarante-deux ans, insista-t-il, vous ne trouvez pas cela risible ? »

Iruka haussa les épaules. Du haut de sa presque trentaine et de son unique expérience sexuelle, qui était-il pour juger ?

« Ce serait quel jour, cette représentation du _Roi Tatsu_ ? »

 **~/~/~**

« Et alors ? Vous avez couché ou pas ? »

« On s'est vu trois fois, Yasui. Evidemment que non, on n'a pas couché. »

« Trois fois ? s'emporta-t-elle. Trois fois et vous n'avez toujours pas couché ? Rassure-moi, il y a eu des préliminaires poussés au moins ? »

« Rien du tout. On discute et on apprend à se connaître, ça se résume à ça. »

« Il y a d'autres moyens d'apprendre à se connaître. », pesta-t-elle, ce qui fit sourire Meijin.

« Ne l'écoute pas, l'encouragea cette dernière, c'est très bien que vous preniez votre temps. »

Shibu, comme à son habitude, resta muette. Elle semblait avoir pris son parti de l'homosexualité d'Iruka mais ne tenait pas spécialement à le conseiller dans ses pérégrinations amoureuses.

« Il te plait ? » interrogea Meijin.

« Peut-être bien, hasarda Iruka. C'est difficile à dire. On triche forcément au début d'une relation, on essaye de montrer son meilleur visage… Dans l'ensemble, je crois que c'est quelqu'un de bien. »

« Ouais, maugréa Yasui, ça respire pas le coup de foudre, tout ça… »

« Avec Kakashi non plus, ça n'avait pas été le coup de foudre. »

Elles s'arrêtèrent toutes trois et il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Enfin, se corrigea-t-il, c'est juste… Il m'a raconté comment on s'était connu… la première fois, je veux dire. Eh bien, ça avait été très laborieux… »

« Mais ? » relança Meijin.

« Mais au final, osa Iruka, au final on s'aimait. Ça ne veut rien dire « le coup de foudre », c'est un truc à l'eau de rose. »

« Ça doit dépendre des gens, trancha Meijin en caressant son gros ventre. Moi, dès que j'ai rencontré mon compagnon, j'ai su que c'était lui. Et toi, Shibu ? Avec Botsu ? »

Cette dernière fit la moue.

« Avec Botsu, nous nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes enfants. Nos parents sont très amis et ont toujours voulu nous marier. Alors, non, on ne peut pas dire que ça soit un coup de foudre. »

« C'est un mariage arrangé, en fait, ton histoire. », comprit Iruka.

« Appelle ça comme tu veux, le rabroua Shibu. Quelle importance que ce soit arrangé ? Tant que j'aime Botsu. »

Ils se turent, un peu surpris ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

Shibu poursuivit :

« Ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais, pour moi, la manière dont on se rencontre n'a aucune importance. Seuls les sentiments devraient primer. »

Iruka resta pensif avant de demander :

« Mais es-tu sûre de vraiment aimer ton fiancé ? Si j'ai bien tout compris, tu as grandi avec l'idée que tu épouserais ce garçon… Peut-être que tu crois l'aimer parce que c'est ce qu'on t'a toujours demandé de faire. »

Elle croisa les bras.

« Evidemment que je suis sûre de l'aimer et j'ai de la chance. Qui peut se vanter d'avoir connu vingt ans son fiancé avant de l'épouser ? Je sais tout de son caractère, je connais le moindre de ses défauts et passer le reste de ma vie avec lui ne me fait pas peur. Nous serons un couple soudé. »

De nouveau, chacun réfléchit à la question.

« Moi, j'ai des coups de foudre toutes les dix minutes. », lâcha finalement Yasui, un peu vexée que personne ne lui pose la question.

Cela fit rire les trois autres.

 **~/~/~**

Elle était plutôt petite, cette école. Plus petite qu'il ne se l'était imaginé et plus délabrée aussi.

Il avait entendu la cloche sonner la fin des cours et vu les enfants sortir à toute vitesse et se jeter dans les bras de leurs parents.

Ils semblaient bien différents, ces enfants, avec leurs affaires colorées et leurs boîtes à goûter. Leurs vies se résumaient à réviser leurs leçons et à rapporter de bonnes notes à leurs parents. Ils ne devaient pas souvent calculer le nombre de minutes d'agonie qu'il leur resterait s'ils étaient mordus par un des serpents du village d'Otto ou, plus basiquement, combien de temps il leur faudrait garder la tête de leur ennemi sous l'eau pour le tuer à coup sûr. C'était piégeux ça, d'ailleurs, ça dépendait du gabarit de la personne…

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Il baissa la tête, surpris, et dévisagea la jeune femme qui lui parlait. Il pensait pourtant être quasiment invisible, posté sur le toit d'une des dépendances de l'école.

« Nous autres, enseignants, sommes formés à repérer les types bizarres qui rôdent autour des écoles, lui expliqua son interlocutrice. Et ninja ou pas, vous êtes un type bizarre. »

Il descendit avec souplesse, se retrouvant à côté d'elle en un bond. Elle dissimula assez bien sa crainte, aidée par le fond de teint orange qu'elle s'était tartinée sur le visage.

« Alors ? reprit-elle. Je peux vous aider ? Il se passe quelque chose ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« J'avais juste quelques heures à tuer avant de repartir en mission. Autant les passer à surveiller une école… »

« Et à mater Iruka-sensei ? »

Son seul œil visible s'écarquilla.

« Comment… »

« C'est les cheveux, révéla-t-elle. Et le bandeau sur l'œil aussi. Et le masque. Difficile de vous confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, Kakashi-san. »

« Iruka vous a parlé de moi ? » réalisa-t-il.

« Une fois. Ou peut-être deux. A sa décharge, il était bourré au moins la moitié du temps. »

Kakashi se reculait déjà, perdu. Iruka parlait de lui quand il était ivre ?

« Il a dit aussi que vous étiez une putain de bombe sous le masque et que vous aviez le talent qui allait avec. J'aimerais assez vérifier ça… »

Il avait parlé de ça aussi ? Il avait parlé de leur nuit ? A cette folle nymphomane ?

Elle dut lire la méfiance dans son œil car elle reprit d'une voix plus douce :

« Il s'occupe du soutien le mardi. C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas sorti en même temps que les autres professeurs. Mais il devrait avoir fini dans une quarantaine de minutes. Vous pouvez venir l'attendre à l'intérieur si vous voulez… »

Il secouait déjà la tête.

« Il ne faudra pas lui dire que vous m'avez vu. », ordonna-t-il.

« Vous n'êtes pas venu pour lui parler ? », interrogea-t-elle, surprise.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était venu. Il devait passer par Sugusoba pour rentrer, il avait des heures d'avance sur l'horaire de retour prévu. Il avait cédé à son envie, celle de simplement l'apercevoir, de vérifier qu'il allait bien, de voir s'il avait changé… Il était bien attrapé, maintenant.

« Il ne faudra pas lui dire, répéta-t-il. Ca le mettrait inutilement mal à l'aise. S'il vous plaît, ce serait mieux, ne lui dîtes pas. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« D'accord. C'est vous qui voyez. »

Il la remercia avec empressement et il s'en retourna. Plus jamais il ne serait faible comme ça, il devait laisser Iruka vivre sa vie.

La petite prof n'avait pas bougé. Il pouvait l'apercevoir du coin de l'œil, la sentir derrière lui.

Il se retourna.

« Est-ce que ça va pour lui ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander. Est-ce qu'il est heureux ? »

La rapidité de son mouvement l'avait fait sursauter. Elle le croyait déjà parti.

« Heureux ? » répéta-t-elle.

Elle sembla déboussolée par une question aussi naïve.

« Autant qu'il puisse l'être, je suppose. Comme tout le monde. »

Il opina. A quoi s'attendait-il ?

Il disparut dans les airs et se promit de ne jamais plus revenir.


	28. Premiers pas

**Titre** : _L'Un à l'autre inconnus_  
 **Auteur** : Sigognac  
 **Genre** : Romance + Hurt / Comfort

 **Rating** : M  
 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Note :** Il est tout nouveau, tout chaud, ce chapitre. En revanche, je galère comme pas permis sur le suivant. J'en ai réécrit une énième version cet après-midi, en espérant que je n'efface pas (encore) tout à la relecture. En attendant, place au chapitre 26 ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : Premiers pas**

« Kakashi est passé te voir. »

La bombe avait été lâchée avec neutralité comme si Yasui jacassait sur la météo du lendemain. Iruka en fut si retourné qu'il en oublia totalement ce qu'il était en train de raconter. Dommage, Yasui ne saurait jamais comment la petite Imeniko était parvenue à mémoriser ses tables de multiplication.

« Kakashi ? balbutia-t-il. _Mon_ Kakashi ? »

Yasui retint un sourire face à sa possessivité.

« Il était caché sur un toit. », expliqua-t-elle tranquillement.

D'instinct, il se dirigea ver la fenêtre. Elle l'arrêta.

« Il est parti depuis longtemps, tu sais. Et tu n'aurais pas pu le voir d'ici. »

« Alors d'où ? interrogea-t-il. D'où l'aurais-je vu ? »

Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena dans un dédale de couloirs, ils changèrent même de bâtiment. Enfin, elle s'arrêta devant la porte d'une pièce qui leur servait pour entreposer du matériel et elle pointa du doigt une vitre sale.

« C'est de là que je l'ai vu, sur le toit d'en face, je venais me fumer une clope en douce. »

Et il regarda par la fenêtre longuement, admirant ce toit où Kakashi n'était plus.

« Il est resté là longtemps ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais il est parti dès qu'il m'a vu… Pas très bavard, comme type. »

Il sursauta, se retournant vers elle.

« Parce que tu lui as parlé ? », éructa-t-il en lui saisissant les épaules.

« Il n'a rien dit, commenta-t-elle déçue, il a juste demandé si tu étais heureux… »

Il relâcha légèrement sa prise sur elle et avala difficilement sa salive.

« Heureux ? Il a demandé si _moi_ j'étais heureux ? »

Il se détourna d'elle pour observer de nouveau ce toit pourtant obstinément vide.

« Et que lui as-tu répondu ? », poursuivit-il, pensif, au bout d'un moment.

Elle haussa les épaules comme si ça n'avait aucune importance.

« Que je n'en savais rien, ce qui est la stricte vérité. »

Il acquiesça, le visage toujours vissé à la fenêtre mais, d'un coup, sa poigne sur elle se resserra et il la scruta, inquiet :

« Tu ne lui as pas dit, hein, que je… fréquentais quelqu'un ? »

Elle lui adressa une moue dubitative.

« Pour le fréquenter, faudrait déjà que vous ayez couché… », rappela-t-elle.

« Yasui… », articula-t-il, impatienté.

« Je n'ai rien dit du tout. », lui assura-t-elle.

Il se relâcha, soulagé.

« Ça lui aurait fait de la peine, je pense, de l'apprendre. C'est mieux ainsi. »

Yasui secoua discrètement la tête : ils en faisaient des manières, tous les deux, à passer leur temps à ne pas vouloir déranger l'autre. Elle n'avait pas vu ça souvent chez des couples séparés.

« Je ne comprends pas, marmonna-t-il, pourquoi venir ici ? »

« Tu ne comprends pas, rebondit-elle sarcastique, vraiment ? »

« Pourquoi maintenant, je veux dire. Ça fait des mois que je suis parti. Il devrait commencer à aller mieux… »

Elle ne fit pas de commentaires mais elle ignorait qu'il existait une période dédiée après laquelle on était censé se remettre d'une rupture. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle se rendait compte que la connaissance de son ami en matière de nature humaine était encore très théorique.

« Peut-être, imagina tout à coup Iruka, qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à m'annoncer. »

« Quelque chose que tu ignores, tu veux dire ? » réagit Yasui qui continuait de se moquer de lui.

« Il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose à Konoha, précisa-t-il, têtu. Et toi, tu es allé lui parler ! Tu aurais dû venir me trouver ! »

« S'il avait eu un message important à te transmettre, il me l'aurait donné… »

« Certainement pas, non ! Tu es une civile ! Il ne transmettrait aucun message à une civile. »

« Mais toi aussi, Iruka, tu es un civil… »

Il s'arrêta, réalisant sa curieuse interprétation des choses.

« Peut-être qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à quelqu'un de Konoha. »

Inexplicablement, il pensait à Naruto. Il s'inquiétait souvent pour Naruto. Avec Kakashi, ils étaient les deux ninjas à qui on confiait les missions les plus difficiles. Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Naruto ? Peut-être pas quelque chose de grave. Si ça avait été vraiment grave, Kakashi lui aurait sûrement envoyé une lettre. Ou alors, c'était une nouvelle tellement terrible que justement, Kakashi s'était déplacé en personne pour la lui annoncer. Et Yasui, en allant lui parler, avait tout gâché.

Elle sentit l'inquiétude grandir en lui. Elle ne la partageait pas : elle était persuadée que ce Kakashi avait simplement cédé à une impulsion bien compréhensible, celle de revoir un amour passé. Elle n'allait pas le blâmer, elle faisait ça tout le temps, mais Iruka, en face d'elle, semblait donner un tout autre sens à cet événement.

« Si tu veux en avoir le cœur net, tu n'as qu'à lui écrire. » proposa-t-elle.

Il releva la tête sur elle et sembla envisager très sérieusement cette possibilité.

« Il faudra des jours pour obtenir une réponse. », soupira-t-il.

Il continua de réfléchir.

« Ça fait combien de temps, qu'il est parti ? »

« Une heure, même pas. »

Une heure ? Il y avait une heure de ça, Kakashi était sur ce toit ? S'il ne s'était pas porté volontaire pour faire le soutien du mardi, l'aurait-il aperçu ? Lui aurait-il parlé ?

Il soupira, puis, d'un geste volontaire, il s'empara du bras de Yasui et la ramena en salle des maîtres avec autorité.

« Assieds-toi. », commanda-t-il et alors qu'elle s'exécutait, lui resta debout et fouilla énergiquement ses poches.

Elle l'observait tandis qu'il dépliait devant elle différents rouleaux.

« Iruka, demanda-t-elle, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? »

« Des cartes, expliqua-t-il, à cause de ma tête. J'ai beaucoup de mal à mémoriser les nouveaux lieux… »

Il n'était plus gêné d'en parler et décida d'ignorer le regard de compassion qu'elle lui lança. Il était trop agité pour ça.

« Au bar, la dernière fois, tu as dit… Tu as dit que Sugusoba était une ville de passage pour les ninjas. Et si Kakashi était là, il y a une heure, c'est possible qu'il ait décidé de ne pas repartir tout de suite, non ? Peut-être qu'il va manger quelque part avant ou même coucher là. »

« Peut-être. », admit-elle.

« A Konoha, il y avait un quartier civil. Est-ce qu'à Sugusoba, il existe un endroit où les ninjas se regroupent ? »

« Tu veux le retrouver ? » comprit-elle.

« S'il est arrivé quelque chose à Naruto… », énonça-t-il à haute voix.

Elle ignorait qui était ce Naruto mais elle était persuadée qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Elle haussa les épaules et s'empara tout de même d'un stylo.

« Okay, accepta-t-elle, mais y a plein d'auberges et de bars différents, tu sais… »

 **~/~/~**

Les différents établissements indiqués par Yasui se trouvaient tous dans le même secteur il existait donc bel et bien un quartier ninja à Sugusoba.

Iruka dut traverser toute la ville pour le trouver car il était situé à l'opposé de son école et donc de son logement. Cela expliquait sûrement qu'il ait si peu croisé de ninja depuis son arrivée alors même que ces derniers traversaient souvent Sugusoba pour regagner Konoha.

Yasui lui avait conseillé un bar en particulier où de nombreux ninjas se retrouvaient. Elle s'y rendait elle-même parfois quand elle avait envie d'une rencontre facile.

Il faisait nuit quand Iruka y arriva. Les vitres du bar étaient recouvertes de givre à leurs coins et il ne discernait que des ombres à travers les carreaux depuis la ruelle où il se trouvait. Il attendit longuement, absorbé par ces silhouettes qu'il discernait et, lorsque l'une d'entre elles sortait, sa respiration se bloquait à la seule vue de cet uniforme verdâtre qu'il avait si longtemps abhorré. Aucun des ninjas qui passèrent près de lui ne possédait la tignasse grise qu'il recherchait mais même si ça avait été le cas, il aurait été incapable de bouger. Il était comme paralysé.

Retrouver Kakashi ? Et après ? Que lui dire, que lui raconter ? Lui parler de ce toit où il n'était plus ? Iruka se sentait ridicule, ne comprenait plus certaines de ses réactions. Que faisait-il dans cette ruelle à une heure indue de la nuit ? Et pourtant, il restait dans le froid à chercher des cheveux gris dans l'obscurité.

Il ne traversa jamais la rue qui le séparait du bar et qui lui aurait permis d'en avoir le cœur net. Très certainement, Kakashi n'avait rien à lui annoncer. Très certainement, il était déjà reparti. Mais il ne le saurait jamais parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de traverser cette fichue rue.

Il rentra chez lui, la tête basse et le corps frigorifié. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti une telle honte de lui-même jusqu'à présent. Il ne voulut pas se faire un thé pour se réchauffer, il ne pensait pas le mériter. Et alors, il vit sur son bureau le manuel sur l'art ninja qu'il consultait dès qu'il avait un moment et une fureur inconnue s'empara de lui. Il se jeta sur ce livre, en arracha les pages et pris dans sa colère, il balança toutes ses affaires, ses stylos, ses feuilles, tout termina par terre et il observa le désordre en reprenant son souffle.

A quoi bon ce manuel ? A quoi bon réapprendre l'art ninja ? Et il se souvint de cette fierté des derniers jours face aux maigres progrès qu'il avait effectués. Il était ridicule. Savoir se battre n'était rien quand on manquait de courage pour agir. Ce soir, il avait été lâche. Il n'avait que quelques pas à faire pour affronter Kakashi mais il avait préféré fuir.

Et alors, il se remémora Kakashi. Ce ninja si courageux qui risquait sa vie pour son village sans même sourciller, qui mettait sa force au service des autres. Cet homme-là avait toujours eu peur de lui. Il prenait d'infinies précautions pour lui parler, n'osait pas le toucher. Même avec Yasui, il avait fui. Tout comme Iruka avait fui devant ce bar. Ils étaient pareils.

Iruka devait se montrer plus fort que ça. Il était impératif qu'il progresse. Il ne pouvait accepter de rester le lâche qu'il était.

 **~/~/~**

« Vous voulez entrer un moment ? »

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Ce n'était finalement pas si compliqué.

Otoko, en face de lui, avait relevé les yeux. Iruka put lire la surprise en eux, la surprise et l'excitation.

Le courage passait par là : il fallait oser.

C'était Yasui qui avait raison, il ne pouvait pas fréquenter Otoko éternellement et qu'il ne se passe jamais rien. L'autre l'invitait partout, lui offrait des cadeaux, l'emmenait dîner mais ils continuaient à se comporter comme de simples connaissances.

Bien sûr, dans les lieux publics, c'était compliqué. Iruka avait toujours le sentiment que les autres savaient, que tout le monde devait trouver étrange que deux hommes déjeunent ensemble. Même ses regards sur Otoko, il se surprenait à les surveiller. Ils s'évertuaient tous deux à montrer ostensiblement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rendez-vous alors que, de fait, c'en était un. Comment, dans ces conditions, faire progresser leur relation ?

Ça ne l'avait pas dérangé, au début, qu'ils prennent leur temps mais, il devait bien se l'avouer, il commençait à s'ennuyer. Otoko était un homme brillant, cultivé, mais pas très amusant. Iruka se sentait un peu gonflé de le lui reprocher alors qu'il n'était lui-même pas drôle, mais c'était ainsi. Il aurait aimé que l'autre se montre plus volontaire, plus conquérant. Otoko était toujours si poli, trop poli, il fallait qu'il lâche un peu prise. En fait, ce qui lui déplaisait chez Otoko, c'était qu'il retrouvait en lui, certains de ses propres défauts et, après cette nuit, deux semaines auparavant, où il n'était pas rentré dans ce bar, Iruka s'était décidé à prendre les devants. Il fallait qu'il cesse d'être dans l'attente. Otoko n'était pas Kakashi. Il s'était trop habitué à ce que ce soit l'autre qui fasse tous les efforts.

Puisque les lieux publics étaient un problème, il suffisait de trouver des endroits plus feutrés. Il existait des bars, des auberges, toutes sortes d'établissement où un couple comme eux aurait été plus que chaudement accueilli. Yasui lui avait fait une liste. Mais Otoko était juge, c'était un homme public, un père de famille, sa réputation devait rester immaculée. Iruka aurait aimé vivre dans une société où son amour pour le même sexe n'aurait posé aucun problème mais il savait qu'il rêvait tout éveillé et il comprenait qu'Otoko veuille rester discret. Il avait tout de suite su qu'il s'embarquait dans une histoire clandestine.

Et puis, Otoko avait un enfant qui était aussi un élève d'Iruka. Son logement était par conséquent exclu. Iruka en avait donc conclu que s'il voulait passer à la vitesse supérieure avec Otoko, il ne restait plus que son propre appartement.

Bien sûr, inviter Otoko chez lui, c'était lui faire des avances, assumer d'être celui qui avait envie. Mais quoi ? Il avait envie. Durant son unique nuit avec Kakashi, il avait connu un plaisir intense qu'il brûlait de ressentir encore. Il savait bien qu'Otoko ne possédait pas la même expérience, que ce serait certainement différent mais il s'en moquait : ils n'auraient qu'à apprendre ensemble.

Otoko n'avait pas répondu à sa proposition, il s'était contenté de lui lancer un regard interrogateur. Il n'osait pas encore formuler son désir à voix haute mais Iruka le percevait dans la simple tension de son corps. Il n'attendit pas sa réponse, préférant prendre sa main pour le rapprocher de lui. Il cherchait déjà ses clés pour ouvrir la porte de son hall d'immeuble mais il discerna du mouvement à l'intérieur et lâcha instantanément la main d'Otoko qui, alerté, se mit sur le côté dans une posture qui se voulait dégagée.

« Ah, Shiwaraga-san, s'écria Iruka dès qu'il reconnut sa vieille concierge, bonjour ! »

« Bonjour, Umino-san. » répondit-elle tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Otoko, plus en retrait.

Iruka craignait beaucoup cette femme, qu'il trouvait un peu pincée. Les personnes âgées en général l'inquiétaient, il avait l'impression qu'elles étaient moins ouvertes d'esprit que les autres.

Il n'osa pas présenter Otoko qui, même dans la gêne, restait d'une impressionnante prestance. La vieille ne fit que passer, elle portait un sac de courses à la main. Iruka profita de l'ouverture du hall pour entrer et faire signe à Otoko de faire de même. Ce dernier se montra hésitant mais s'engouffra finalement à sa suite. Iruka le guida d'un pas pressé jusqu'à son appartement et rien que de sentir sa présence derrière lui lui tordait l'estomac.

Dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, il tâcha de se détendre mais le visage crispé d'Otoko qu'il aperçut quand il se retourna ne l'y aida en rien.

« On a déjà croisé cette vieille plusieurs fois. » maugréa ce dernier.

C'était vrai. Otoko, dans son infinie politesse, raccompagnait immanquablement Iruka jusqu'à chez lui à la fin de chacun de leur rendez-vous. Et ils restaient devant son immeuble, à attendre que la conversation languisse pour se dire au revoir sans oser s'embrasser. Ils savaient en avoir tous les deux envie mais la possibilité d'être vus les bloquait, surtout Otoko. De fait, durant ces interminables moments à se dire au revoir, la vieille Shiwaraga était déjà passée à côté d'eux.

« C'est la concierge, c'est normal de la croiser souvent… » minimisa Iruka.

« Elle va finir par comprendre. » insista Otoko.

« Comprendre quoi ? Il ne s'est encore rien passé ! »

Il ne voulait pas lui faire de reproches mais sa réplique y ressemblait drôlement. Il chercha à se montrer plus accueillant.

« Je te sers quelque chose à boire ? »

Le tutoiement avait jailli naturellement, comme si l'intimité de l'appartement permettait celle des mots. Du reste, cela faisait près d'un mois et demi qu'ils se fréquentaient, c'était loin d'être prématuré.

Otoko ne le regardait pas et restait figé près de la porte.

« Je ferais peut-être mieux de partir. »

« Mais on ne fait rien de mal à la fin ! Reste un peu, je t'en prie ! »

Son ton péremptoire sembla ramener Otoko sur terre.

« Je veux bien un thé. », accepta-t-il.

« Un thé, souffla Iruka, je te fais ça. »

Et il lui désigna le canapé tout en se dirigeant lui-même vers la cuisine qui faisait partie de la même pièce.

Le thé les aida à se détendre et ils passèrent une bonne demi-heure à parler de tout et de rien sur le canapé. Iruka sentait ses mains moites et sa bouche pâteuse et il se demandait avec un peu de ressentiment si ce serait encore à lui de faire le premier pas.

Otoko se releva finalement et tout en mettant les mains dans ses poches, il parcourut la bibliothèque d'Iruka, il fit quelques commentaires sur les titres qu'il connaissait, en feuilleta d'autres, en ramena certains jusqu'au canapé. Il se rassit plus près d'Iruka et ce dernier ne fit rien pour se décaler. Otoko avait la tête baissée sur un livre ouvert et entama la lecture à voix haute d'un passage qu'il appréciait. Iruka n'écoutait rien, préférant contempler l'oreille de son compagnon et la courbe de son cou.

Il avait parfaitement compris où Otoko voulait le mener et il tâchait de jouer à ce jeu du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et ça ne rata pas. Subitement, Otoko releva la tête et ils se retrouvèrent les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre dans un de ces moments où le temps ne semblait plus vouloir s'écouler. Ils se dévisagèrent et Iruka, souriant tendrement, laissa son regard vagabonder jusqu'à la bouche d'Otoko. L'autre n'en attendait pas plus pour oser enfin et il ne lui fallut qu'avancer ses lèvres pour prendre celles d'Iruka.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux dans un mouvement réflexe et se contenta de se laisser faire. Otoko avait été marié des années, il savait embrasser. Le geste était aussi tendre qu'il s'y était attendu, agréable, et quand Otoko se recula, ils eurent tous les deux un rire gêné.

« La séduction, ce n'est pas mon truc. » commenta Otoko.

« Crois-tu ? » le taquina Iruka tout en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Il voulait se sentir excité, frissonnant, chaud de l'intérieur.

Otoko le comprit, n'en parut pas malheureux et s'avança de nouveau mais alors qu'il allait sûrement se montrer plus entreprenant, sa fragile ardeur fut coupée net et il s'esquiva, soudainement paniqué.

On venait de toquer à la porte.

Ils sursautèrent comme s'ils étaient pris en faute et Iruka jeta craintivement un coup d'œil vers l'entrée. Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux, espérant que l'inopportun frappeur abandonne.

Mais il récidiva.

« Umino-san, vous êtes là ? »

Iruka reconnut la voix de sa vieille concierge et Otoko, de son côté du canapé, murmura :

« Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose. »

Un peu irrité, Iruka haussa les épaules : ce n'était pas la première fois que Shiwaraga frappait à sa porte. Le moment était très mal choisi, voilà tout.

« Elle nous a vu entrer, rappela péremptoirement Otoko, si tu ne lui ouvres pas, elle va s'imaginer des choses… »

Iruka se leva tout en se demandant ce qui serait arrivé si Shiwaraga-san était venue frapper vingt minutes plus tard. Aurait-elle pu encore « imaginer » quoi que ce soit ?

Otoko se plaça bien au coin du canapé et saisit la tasse de thé pour la placer sur la table basse en face de lui. Au cas où, il adoptait la posture d'un ami en visite mais, normalement, Shiwaraga ne pourrait pas l'apercevoir depuis l'entrée de l'appartement.

Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, Iruka tâcha de sourire. La vieille voulait certainement lui parler de l'entretien des parties communes du bâtiment, Shiwaraga était très pointilleuse à ce sujet, mais cette supposition éclata en morceaux quand sa concierge apparut derrière la porte.

« Ah, Umino-san, débutait-elle déjà, j'ai croisé cet homme qui voulait vous voir. »

Et légèrement en retrait, sur le côté, Kakashi était là.

Ils restèrent muets tous deux sans réellement oser se regarder mais la concierge, impatiente, poussa le jounin en avant et il se retrouva à l'entrée du salon d'Iruka.

« Vous aviez un colis, non ? » rappela-t-elle.

Kakashi sembla s'en souvenir et tendit à Iruka le petit carton qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

« Ta lettre… », se contenta-t-il de prononcer.

Iruka acquiesça, repensant à cette lettre qu'il avait bêtement envoyée après son échec de la ruelle. Il était toujours persuadé que Kakashi ne serait pas venu à son école sans une bonne raison et il avait tenté de l'interroger dans cette lettre. Pour paraître moins louche, il avait aussi demandé certaines petites affaires qui lui manquaient mais dont il pouvait facilement se passer. Et voilà que Kakashi venait en personne… Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas contenté d'envoyer ce colis par la poste comme il l'avait fait la première fois ?

« Ce n'était pas la peine de te déplacer… » balbutia-t-il en s'emparant tout de même du paquet.

Tandis qu'il parlait, il risqua un regard vers lui et ils s'observèrent véritablement pour la première fois.

« Tu t'es coupé les cheveux. » remarqua Kakashi à voix basse.

Iruka porta mécaniquement sa main inoccupée jusqu'à sa nuque tout en notant comme l'œil de Kakashi s'était allumé. Quand il avait repris l'entraînement avec son manuel, Iruka s'était très vite aperçu que la longueur de ses cheveux posait problème. Dès qu'il transpirait, des mèches se collaient dans sa nuque et lui donnaient encore plus chaud. Il en avait parlé à Meijin qui l'avait embarqué chez son coiffeur et il s'était retrouvé avec des cheveux mi-longs qu'il pouvait aisément rassembler en une couette haute comme il l'avait fait le matin même.

Il savait qu'il ressemblait plus à l'autre ainsi, qu'il lui donnait raison, mais il avait jugé que, dans une ville étrangère, personne ne s'en apercevrait.

Kakashi s'en était aperçu tout de suite, évidemment, puisque c'était l'autre qu'il voulait, et, sans véritablement se l'expliquer, Iruka s'en sentit piqué. Soudainement, alors qu'il avait tant désiré le revoir, il avait maintenant envie que Kakashi parte très loin de lui.

Il se souvint cependant du pourquoi de la lettre envoyée et ne voulant pas laisser passer une nouvelle fois sa chance, il demanda :

« Et Naruto ? Ça va ? »

Kakashi parut surpris par la question et comme tout ninja se retrouvant face à une demande d'informations, il repéra les lieux de l'œil avant de répondre. Il n'était pas censé parler du village en présence d'oreilles étrangères. Et alors, il le vit. Sur le canapé. Cet homme. Cet autre homme. Ils se toisèrent du regard dans un silence inconfortable.

Iruka avait suivi le regard du jounin. Ce face-à-face l'avait tant perturbé qu'il en avait momentanément oublié Otoko. Mais maintenant, sa présence était outrageusement voyante et Iruka ressentit un besoin criant de se justifier, de nier même. En fait, il avait honte d'avoir invité Otoko chez lui.

Otoko s'était levé. Il s'approcha et se plaça juste aux côtés d'Iruka qui le détesta d'agir ainsi. Il s'affichait comme son amant alors même qu'il répugnait à se montrer avec lui en temps normal.

S'inclinant exagérément, il finit par se présenter :

« Bankan Otoko, juge du Pays du Feu, enchanté de vous connaître. »

Iruka observait la scène, impuissant. A quoi cela rimait de préciser qu'il était juge ? A part pour se faire mousser ? C'était ridicule.

« Enchanté, Bankan-san, répondit Kakashi en s'inclinant lui aussi. Vous comprendrez que je ne me présente pas en retour. »

La voix était indifférente mais Iruka était capable de deviner la fureur contenue dans la mollesse apparente du jounin. C'était un homme jaloux même quand il n'y avait aucune raison de l'être.

« Besoin d'anonymat dans votre branche ? » comprit Otoko.

« Tout juste. »

Ils continuèrent de s'affronter du regard quelques secondes tout en surjouant la cordialité.

« Je vais y aller. », finit cependant par céder Kakashi.

Puis, se tournant vers Iruka, il ajouta :

« Comme la première fois, je me suis permis d'ajouter deux-trois petites choses que tu n'avais pas demandées. »

« Merci. »

Kakashi fit un signe de tête et se détourna.

« Et Naruto va bien. » ajouta-t-il d'une voix lointaine.

Il avait dû considérer qu'Otoko ne représentait pas de risque majeur. Pas en matière de sécurité, en tout cas.

Iruka acquiesça vigoureusement, réellement soulagé par cette nouvelle mais il aurait aimé trouver un moyen de retenir davantage le jounin. Il avait d'autres questions à lui poser même s'il se rendait bien compte que la présence d'Otoko et de sa concierge empêchait la moindre véritable conversation de s'installer.

Après de brèves salutations, Iruka fut bien obligé de refermer sa porte et se retrouva de nouveau seul avec Otoko. Ses jambes flageolaient à la pensée que c'était très certainement la dernière chance qu'on lui avait donnée de parler avec Kakashi et qu'il l'avait gâchée. La probabilité qu'ils se revoient un jour était infime et sa gorge se serra à cette pensée.

« Un ninja ? » fit remarquer la voix dure d'Otoko derrière lui.

Il se rappelait à lui, sentant bien qu'il était passé au second plan avec cette visite.

Reprenant contenance, Iruka se retourna, restant tout de même appuyé contre la porte.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as dit quand on s'est connu qu'il n'y avait eu qu'un seul homme dans ta vie. Cet homme, c'était lui, non ? Ce ninja ? »

Otoko paraissait l'accuser et Iruka ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi. Il n'avait pas envie de comprendre à vrai dire. Il aurait préféré être seul. Il répondit tout en haussant les épaules.

« Eh bien oui, c'était lui. Et après ? »

Il avait toujours été honnête avec Otoko. Il lui avait dit tout de suite qu'un autre homme avait compté. L'autre n'imaginait certainement pas de quelle manière mais peu importait. Otoko n'allait tout de même pas lui faire une scène alors qu'il ne lui avait jamais rien caché.

« Un ninja ? » répéta-t-il pourtant.

« Oui, un ninja ! s'énerva à moitié Iruka. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? »

« C'est un assassin, répartit Otoko avec froideur. Cet homme est payé pour tuer d'autres hommes. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu partager le lit d'un tel meurtrier. »

Iruka eut un geste de recul, ne reconnaissant plus le père d'élève charmant qu'il avait fréquenté jusqu'alors. Le ton, la posture, le regard, rien ne lui ressemblait. Il n'avait plus affaire au prétendant mais à l'homme de loi. Un homme qui se permettait de le juger et de mépriser ses agissements passés. Mais Iruka n'avait pas honte de son passé, bien au contraire.

« Les ninjas nous protègent. » rectifia-t-il.

« La police nous protège, le reprit Otoko avec autorité. La police arrête des criminels qui sont ensuite jugés. Ça, c'est une société civilisée. Les ninjas tuent sans demander de compte à personne. »

« Et grâce à qui crois-tu qu'elle existe, ta société civilisée ? réagit ironiquement Iruka. Sugusoba, ton tribunal, ta justice… ce sont les ninjas qui se chargent de les préserver. Tu n'imagines pas tout ce que tu leur dois ! »

« Ce sont des bouchers. » asséna cependant Otoko et une telle accusation étouffa Iruka d'indignation.

Mu par une force nouvelle et inconnue, il traversa l'appartement à la recherche d'un sachet en papier qui reposait sur certains livres de sa bibliothèque, il s'en empara et vint se planter devant Otoko.

« Eh bien, révéla-t-il avec force, j'ai moi-même été un de ces bouchers. »

Et dans sa main reposait ce bandeau orné d'une plaque métallique qui n'avait jamais rien signifié pour lui et qu'il brandissait maintenant avec fierté.

« Toi ? prononça Otoko. Toi qui éduques des enfants et qui es toujours si doux ? Tu as été un ninja ? »

Non, Iruka n'avait jamais été ninja. Il n'en avait aucun souvenir et avait longtemps considéré les soldats de Konoha avec indifférence mais aujourd'hui, le dédain d'Otoko le rendait plus ninja qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il acquiesça avec conviction et Otoko, clairement déçu, marmonna :

« Je ferais mieux de m'en aller. »

Otoko lui passa devant pour sortir et Iruka ne se retourna pas au bruit de la porte. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait : il était seul.

Il se mit à respirer plus fort quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Il gâchait tout. Il aurait suffi qu'il donne raison à Otoko pour qu'il reste. Il s'était toujours moqué du monde ninja jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais quelque chose en lui l'avait poussé à le contredire. Il était en colère, en fait. Il savait qu'il aurait pu convaincre Kakashi de rester si Otoko n'avait pas été là. N'ayant pas eu le courage de le faire devant le jounin, Iruka avait chassé Otoko après-coup.

Son comportement ne menait nulle part. Kakashi était déjà parti, probablement pour de bon. Et, de nouveau, la solitude.

Il aurait pu se lamenter mais ses résolutions passées lui revinrent en tête : il s'était juré d'être courageux. Bien sûr, il avait fait des avances à Otoko mais il savait bien, en son for intérieur, que son audace auprès de lui n'avait pour but que de compenser la lâcheté dont il faisait toujours preuve quand il se retrouvait face à Kakashi et, à ce niveau, il avait encore échoué.

Ses yeux errèrent autour de lui et une motivation nouvelle le gagna : il n'était pas trop tard.

Il alla jusqu'à son bureau, fouilla dans les tiroirs et retrouva la carte où Yasui lui avait indiqué les différents établissements ninja. Il n'était même pas dix-neuf heures, il n'était pas impossible que Kakashi mange à Sugusoba avant de repartir pour Konoha. Peut-être même qu'il s'était trouvé une chambre pour la nuit. Il prépara un sac à la hâte, le remplissant des affaires qu'il pensait pouvoir lui être utiles et sortit en vitesse.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le poussait à agir mais il sentait que s'il ne se bougeait pas maintenant, il le regretterait tout le reste de sa vie.

Il venait de dépasser le hall de son immeuble et examinait déjà sa carte pour éviter de se tromper.

« Vous cherchez votre ami ? »

Iruka se retourna pour faire face à la vieille Shiwaraga.

Il répondit, un peu embarrassé :

« Non, il est rentré chez lui. Il avait beaucoup de travail. Une affaire importante à préparer… »

« Je parlais de votre autre ami, rectifia la vieille. Le ninja. C'est bien après lui que vous courez, non ? »

Ce n'était pas véritablement une question et Iruka, prudent, préféra ne rien répondre.

Elle le considéra une seconde puis lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle le mena jusqu'à sa loge.

« Quand je suis rentrée de mes commissions, j'ai trouvé votre ami ici, il voulait déposer son colis chez moi mais je lui ai dit que je vous avais vu et que vous étiez chez vous. Il ne voulait pas monter au début. Enfin, il s'est décidé mais il avait déjà commencé à m'écrire une adresse sur un morceau de papier en cas de problème. »

Elle avait tendu le bras et saisit un bout de feuille déchirée. Iruka y reconnut l'écriture de Kakashi. Ce morceau de papier lui sembla être le bien le plus précieux au monde.

« Merci. », balbutia-t-il.

Il regarda l'adresse sans voir où elle pouvait mener.

« C'est une auberge miteuse, expliqua-t-elle encore. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ne puisse pas mieux loger nos soldats que ça. Je vais vous montrer sur votre carte. »

Elle avait déjà remarqué qu'il s'orientait souvent avec des cartes quand il sortait. Elle lui indiqua le chemin dont la destination correspondait à un des lieux entourés en rouge par Yasui.

Le regard d'Iruka passait de la vieille à sa carte sans saisir pourquoi elle l'aidait ainsi. Elle dut comprendre sa question muette.

« J'ai un petit-fils, révéla-t-elle. Il n'est encore qu'un adolescent et c'est déjà difficile pour lui. J'espère que quand il sera en âge, il rencontrera quelqu'un de gentil comme vous. »

Il eut un sourire tendre et, passant outre les convenances, l'attrapa par l'épaule.

« J'espère surtout qu'il aura une concierge aussi efficace que vous… »

Elle lui sourit faiblement, ce qui accentua sa motivation et il lui offrit en retour un hochement de tête résolu. Il était prêt.

 **~/~/~**

Comme la première fois, il traversa toute la ville. Bien guidé par les consignes de Shiwaraga-san, il trouva la modeste auberge sans encombres.

Le gérant lui jeta un regard suspicieux quand il entra, certainement parce qu'il était rare qu'un civil s'aventure dans son établissement. Il devait avoir ses habitués.

Ne sachant pas vraiment comment expliquer sa présence, Iruka se contenta de montrer le papier où s'étalait l'écriture de Kakashi.

« On m'a indiqué cet endroit, résuma-t-il. Je cherche un homme masqué, aux cheveux gris. »

Le gérant lut l'adresse et, dans un haussement d'épaules, il indiqua :

« Chambre sept. A l'étage. »

Iruka remercia longuement alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il manqua de souffle pour monter l'escalier et, enfin, il se retrouva face à la porte de la chambre de Kakashi.

Il lutta contre l'envie pressante qu'il ressentait de rebrousser chemin. Il se raisonna en se disant que le gérant le trouverait bizarre à aller et venir comme ça et, pour éviter de trop penser, il frappa timidement à la porte. Il espérait presque ne pas être entendu, que personne n'ouvre mais la porte s'écarta avec force et l'œil surpris de Kakashi le dévisagea aussitôt.

Ils restèrent à s'observer, interdits, et alors que Kakashi allait parler, Iruka le devança.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je fais là. » avoua-t-il, honnête, mais en face de lui, Kakashi était fatigué. Fatigué des petits jeux et des reculades, fatigué de l'espoir qui ne cessait jamais de l'habiter, fatigué de cette nouvelle coupe de cheveux qu'arborait Iruka et qui n'était pas vraiment nouvelle.

Lui savait très bien ce qu'il voulait.

D'un geste vif, il s'empara de la bandoulière du sac d'Iruka et tira le jeune homme à l'intérieur.

Son dos percuta brutalement l'un des murs de la chambre et Iruka se contenta d'entrouvrir les lèvres quand, baissant son masque, Kakashi l'embrassa à pleine bouche.


	29. Bulle

**Titre** : _L'Un à l'autre inconnus_  
 **Auteur** : Sigognac  
 **Genre** : Romance + Hurt / Comfort

 **Rating** : M  
 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Note** : Allez, je poste parce que je pense que je ne serai jamais contente ! Y a des chapitres comme ça, on les modifie à chaque fois qu'on les relit !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : Bulle**

Ils firent l'amour deux fois.

La première surprit Iruka par sa rudesse. Kakashi ne se comporta pas comme le tendre pédagogue qu'il avait été par le passé mais comme un homme avide et pressé. Le plaisir n'en fut que plus fort.

Iruka devina que l'ardeur de Kakashi était empreinte de colère. Il avait beaucoup supporté, maintenant il lâchait prise. Il se vengeait sûrement pour l'autre homme entraperçu dans son appartement et pour tous ces rejets auxquels il avait dû faire face. Il se vengeait en leur faisant du bien à tous les deux.

Iruka se laissa rudoyer avec félicité, ne cherchant à contrôler ni son corps, ni ses réactions. Il se foutait de tout, ne se préoccupait que de sa propre jouissance encouragée par les gémissements rauques que Kakashi poussait à son oreille.

Ils s'étaient écroulés tous les deux, chacun de leur côté du lit et Iruka, encore plaisamment endolori, allongé sur le flanc, s'était bercé de leurs respirations mêlées. L'atmosphère moite retombait sur sa peau nue et il devina que la pièce devait sentir le sexe. Il imagina une odeur chaude et âcre et regretta de ne pas pouvoir la sentir.

Le temps semblait perdre tout son sens dans cette chambre et il ne sut combien de minutes ils restèrent allongés là, sans se parler.

Enfin, il sentit le corps à ses côtés se rapprocher et d'un geste brusque, il fut basculé sur le dos. Le magnifique visage de Kakashi apparut au-dessus de lui et Iruka le contempla, heureux qu'il soit tel qu'il s'en rappelait. Kakashi laissa ses deux yeux descendre sur son corps et Iruka n'en ressentit aucune gêne. Il avait même envie que Kakashi fasse plus que de le regarder, il voulait être touché encore et se tendit dans ce sens. Bientôt, le corps tout entier de Kakashi fondit sur lui.

Ils étaient fatigués. L'étreinte se fit plus lente et les caresses plus douces mais Kakashi, alors qu'il le pénétrait, ne cessa pas une seconde de le regarder. Iruka finit par comprendre que le jounin cherchait certainement à mémoriser la scène pour pouvoir s'en souvenir plus tard. Parce qu'il pensait que c'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'ils s'aimaient ainsi.

Iruka s'en sentit triste pour lui et il s'empara du visage du jounin entre ses bras, le serra contre lui, comme pour le consoler et peut-être, aussi, s'excuser.

Kakashi, épuisé, se laissa finalement retomber sur le corps d'Iruka. Ce dernier le réajusta sur son torse et caressa ses cheveux gris qui chatouillaient sa gorge.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Kakashi s'éloigne de lui, comme s'il craignait de trop s'habituer à cette tendresse. Iruka bascula sur le côté pour pouvoir l'admirer alors que Kakashi reposait sa tête sur son oreiller. Ils s'observèrent en silence, face-à-face, et Iruka, content, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

« Alors ? l'interrogea Kakashi au bout d'un moment. C'était meilleur qu'avec ton juge ? »

Le ton était dur, sec, désagréable. Otoko, bien sûr. Sa présence dans son salon avait raffermi la colère de Kakashi. C'était pourtant loin d'être l'erreur dont Iruka se sentait le plus coupable.

« On ne fait pas ça tous les deux, répondit-il d'une voix calme. On ne le fera sûrement jamais : je crois qu'on a rompu après ton départ. »

« Je vois, renifla dédaigneusement Kakashi, tu avais besoin d'être consolé. »

« Je voulais te voir, surtout. Tout à l'heure, on n'a pas pu se parler. »

Et il avait envie de lui, aussi. Il fallait être honnête. Iruka l'avait compris dès que Kakashi l'avait embrassé à son arrivée dans la chambre. Il était venu pour ça. Il n'avait jamais véritablement eu envie d'Otoko, il n'avait été qu'un faire-valoir. Et quand ce dernier avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes dans son appartement, Iruka n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de constater son absence d'excitation. Cela faisait des mois qu'il avait envie de faire l'amour mais cette envie n'existait réellement qu'avec Kakashi. Jamais il ne pourrait renouer, après cette nuit, avec Otoko.

« On s'est disputé, avec Otoko. Il a dit du mal des ninjas, je ne l'ai pas supporté. »

Il ne comprenait toujours pas vraiment pourquoi mais il se sentait dans son bon droit, il ne remettait pas son comportement en question, ne le regrettait pas non plus. Otoko semblait déjà être un souvenir lointain dans son esprit alors même qu'ils s'étaient embrassés quelques heures auparavant. C'était étrange.

« Tu as repris l'entraînement depuis longtemps ? »

La voix de Kakashi se voulait distante mais Iruka devina que c'était feint. Il lui lança un regard interrogatif.

« Comment… »

« Je connais ton corps par cœur, le devança le jounin. J'ai tout de suite vu la différence. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment un entraînement, minimisa Iruka, juste quelques exercices, le matin, avant d'aller travailler… »

« Tu fais ça pour rentrer ? »

Voilà, la question de son retour était posée. Malgré sa colère, Kakashi n'avait pas hésité longtemps. Iruka secoua négativement la tête, réellement désolé.

« Non, Kakashi, je ne veux pas rentrer. »

Le jounin ne parut pas vraiment surpris.

« Alors, ce qu'il vient de se passer, c'était juste pour le sexe ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, soupira Iruka. J'ai juste ressenti l'envie de te voir. Je n'avais pas forcément d'idée derrière la tête. C'est toi qui m'as embrassé, je te rappelle ! »

« Mais tu t'es laissé faire ! Tu ne t'étais jamais montré aussi volontaire jusqu'à maintenant ! C'est parce que ton juge n'a pas ce qu'il faut ? »

Iruka haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas. Le désir s'expliquait-il ? Il avait ressenti de la répulsion pour Kakashi pendant des mois, c'était vrai. Mais n'était-ce pas de la peur, plutôt ? Une crainte au fond de lui qu'un sentiment renaisse, un sentiment qui ne lui aurait pas totalement appartenu. Un sentiment qu'il avait cru étouffer en quittant Konoha mais que la distance n'avait fait qu'entretenir.

Quand ce sentiment s'était-il réellement ancré en lui ? Et pourquoi ?

« C'est peut-être parce que tu es beau. »

C'était une explication. Iruka devait être comme tous ces types, obnubilés par le physique. Le désir avait dû naître avec la découverte du visage de Kakashi. Il se rendait bien compte que, depuis, il comparait tous les autres hommes qu'il rencontrait à l'échelle de la beauté du jounin.

Il était donc ainsi ? Un minable. Kakashi avait tellement plus à offrir que son visage. Le simple fait qu'il le cache faisait déjà de lui un être supérieur.

« C'est pas pour ça. » lui répondit tranquillement le jounin.

« Tu _voudrais_ que ce ne soit pas pour ça, nuance. »

« Ce n'est pas pour ça, répéta Kakashi plus fermement, et même si ça l'était, on a qu'à dire que je m'en fous. Comme ça, tu peux rentrer. »

« Tu veux vraiment que je rentre ? »

« Elle est sérieuse, ta question ? »

« Arrête, s'emporta Iruka, j'ai été odieux avec toi ! On le sait tous les deux ! »

« Tu avais des circonstances atténuantes. »

« Elles n'excusent pas tout… »

« Peut-être, admit Kakashi, mais quelle importance ? J'ai envie que tu rentres, qu'on soit de nouveau tous les deux. Je n'ai pas toujours été exemplaire non plus. On pourrait juste recommencer, réapprendre à se connaître. C'est tout ce que je veux. »

Kakashi tendit la main vers lui, remit une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. Iruka n'était pas sûr de l'avoir déjà trouvé plus sublime qu'à cet instant, le corps détendu et le cœur ouvert. Il aurait tellement voulu répondre à son envie, ne pas le décevoir une fois encore.

« Je ne peux pas rentrer, murmura-t-il. Je ne peux pas. Ma vie est ici, maintenant. »

Il ne pourrait jamais retourner à Konoha. Affronter tous ces gens qui voyaient l'autre en lui, jouer son rôle… Vivre avec l'idée que ce n'était pas vraiment lui que Kakashi désirait. Qui aurait-pu le supporter ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si extraordinaire, cette ville, pour que tu t'obstines à y rester ? »

« Ce n'est pas la ville, Kakashi, tu le sais très bien. C'est moi. J'ai choisi d'être ici, de vivre cette vie. C'est ma vie, tu comprends ? »

« Une vie sans moi. » crut bon de rappeler le jounin.

« Parce que ce n'est pas vraiment avec moi que tu as envie d'être. »

C'était dur à dire qu'à entendre et, d'ailleurs, Kakashi secoua la tête, mais Iruka savait qu'il avait raison.

« D'accord, concéda Kakashi, alors raconte-moi. Que je comprenne. Parle-moi de cette vie qui est à toi et dans laquelle je n'ai pas ma place. »

En vérité, Kakashi y avait sa place. Il était là tout le temps.

Toutes ces fois où il avait coupé des champignons en se demandant si Kakashi ne les aurait pas trouvés trop gros, toutes ces journées où il avait évité de regarder sa photo dans son cahier, tous ces moments où il avait eu envie de parler de lui à ses collègues.

S'empêcher de penser à quelqu'un, n'était-ce pas la preuve la plus flagrante de votre intérêt pour lui ?

« Ce ne serait pas très intéressant de te raconter, tenta de se dérober Iruka. Tu serais déçu. Elle est plate, ma vie, ici. Même nulle, sûrement, pour des tas de gens. Mais c'est la mienne. »

« Tu veux bien me laisser juger. »

Kakashi avait faiblement souri pour l'encourager. Alors, Iruka chercha comment s'y prendre, se demanda par quoi commencer. Trouvant soudain une idée, il se leva sous le regard étonné de Kakashi et alla s'emparer de son sac qu'il avait laissé au pied du lit.

« Ton cartable, reconnut Kakashi quand il revint avec, celui que je t'ai envoyé. Tu l'utilises alors ? »

« Tout le temps. »

Ils s'étaient regardés puis Iruka avait sorti deux cahiers de la poche principale et avait ouvert l'un d'entre eux.

« C'est mon carnet de bord de Sugusoba. » expliqua-t-il.

Kakashi s'allongea sur le ventre, s'appuya sur son coude pour prendre sa tête dans une de ses mains et se mit à feuilleter le cahier comme un livre d'images. Après un moment, il s'arrêta devant une photo.

« Je la connais, elle. » fit-il en pointant le cliché du doigt.

« Oui, c'est Yasui. Elle m'a dit que tu étais passé à l'école. »

« Elle avait promis de ne rien te dire. »

« Elle ment souvent. »

« Elle m'a dragué, aussi. »

« Oui, elle drague tout le monde. »

Kakashi, immobile, la tête toujours retenue par une de ses mains, leva ses yeux vers Iruka.

« Comment ça, _tout le monde_ ? »

Iruka rit de sa jalousie qui lui paraissait de plus en plus irrationnelle.

« Elle n'a pas eu beaucoup de succès avec moi. Ça l'a un peu rassurée quand je lui ai avoué que j'étais gay. »

« Tu as l'air de bien l'aimer, cette fille. Parle-moi d'elle. »

Et Iruka raconta. Il fit d'abord le portrait de Yasui, évoquant sa force de caractère et sa volonté d'être remarquée, il résuma certaines de ses frasques et sa manière de s'habiller. Tout cela parut amuser Kakashi qui écoutait attentivement. Puis, Iruka passa à Meijin et Shibu, montra leurs photos, croqua en un trait ou deux leur personnalité, commença à s'enflammer.

Ils tournèrent d'autres pages, tombèrent sur la photo de classe des élèves d'Iruka où ils posaient avec l'enseignante qu'il remplaçait. Le jeune homme les nomma tour à tour, eut une anecdote sur chacun. Kakashi joua à trouver lesquels étaient les mignons et lesquels étaient les affreux. Iruka ne cacha rien des premières semaines, horribles, où il avait voulu abandonner et à chaque fois qu'il résumait un des mauvais tours qu'on lui avait joués, Kakashi fronçait un peu plus les sourcils, furieux qu'on ait pu s'en prendre à un professeur aussi gentil que lui. Iruka termina par parler du soutien qu'il animait depuis quelques semaines, de son bonheur de pouvoir aider des enfants dans le besoin qui lui demandaient son aide et étaient reconnaissants de la recevoir. Et alors, il se souvint de la petite Imeniko à qui il avait réussi à faire apprendre ses tables de multiplication il avoua un peu bêtement qu'elle était probablement son plus beau souvenir de professeur, qu'avoir vu cette enfant heureuse d'apprendre l'avait définitivement réconcilié avec son métier.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Iruka remarqua que Kakashi ne souriait plus à son récit mais l'observait intensément et quand il cessa de parler, la fierté dans la voix, de la petite Imeniko, ce fut parce que le jounin l'embrassait avec violence tout en le serrant trop fort contre lui.

« Tu es là ! haletait-il contre sa bouche. Enfin, tu es là ! »

Iruka le repoussa, mal à l'aise et vexé.

« Arrête ! ordonna-t-il. Je sais très bien ce que tu fais : ne lui parle pas à travers moi ! »

« C'est à toi que je parle, idiot ! » s'exclama Kakashi que la froideur d'Iruka ne semblait nullement décourager et il tenta une nouvelle fois de caresser son visage, de le serrer contre lui. Iruka se dégagea brutalement.

« C'est à mon corps plus musclé que tu parles ! Et à ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux ! Tu parles à cette enveloppe qui lui ressemble encore plus qu'avant. »

Kakashi se recula légèrement.

« Me dire ça, c'est aussi absurde que de croire que tu n'es attiré par moi que parce que tu as vu mon visage. »

« C'est pourtant le cas. »

Kakashi eut un rire franc.

« Pas du tout ! »

Et il semblait parfaitement sûr de son fait et comme Iruka ne paraissait pas comprendre et prenait une mine pincée, il ajouta :

« Tu croyais que j'étais laid ! »

« Mais tu ne l'es pas. », rappela Iruka.

« Ça n'a aucune importance que je le sois ou pas. Aucune ! L'important c'est : pourquoi as-tu voulu coucher avec moi alors que tu croyais que j'étais laid ? »

« Tu as dit que je voulais me faire de l'expérience… »

« Mais ce n'était pas juste pour ça, si ? »

Iruka baissa la tête, cherchant à bien formaliser sa pensée.

« Je crois que je voulais réparer un peu du mal qu'avait causé mon amnésie. »

« Et ? insista Kakashi. Pourquoi croyais-tu forcément que j'étais laid ?

« Eh bien, tu portais un masque. C'était logique de le penser. »

Mais une autre raison avait surgi en Iruka, une raison qu'il ne se sentait pas de donner.

Au fur et à mesure des mois écoulés ensemble, son regard sur Kakashi avait changé. Il avait fini par réaliser avec quel être exceptionnel il vivait. Kakashi ne pouvait pas, en plus, être beau. La laideur de Kakashi était la seule explication qu'Iruka avait trouvée à leur couple mal assorti.

En réalité, le physique de Kakashi n'avait jamais eu d'importance et, même, sa beauté avait constitué une gêne. Kakashi, avec un tel visage, pouvait prétendre à n'importe qui. Pour que leur histoire soit possible, il aurait fallu qu'il soit laid.

« Et c'était la seule explication au fait que tu m'aies choisi, osa continuer Iruka. Mais j'ai compris maintenant : l'autre était mieux. Il devait être merveilleux. Je ne dois pas lui arriver à la cheville. Et tu voudrais que je revienne en sachant ça ? »

Kakashi n'avait pas répondu tout de suite. C'était la première fois qu'Iruka se montrait si sincère, qu'il se livrait sur ce qu'il ressentait. Peut-être même que c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait pour de vrai. Il était à vif.

« Quand on vivait encore ensemble, murmura le jounin, tu me reprochais souvent de te mentir. Tu te rappelles ? »

Iruka, perturbé, n'eut que la force d'acquiescer.

« C'était vrai que je te mentais mais parfois j'y étais obligé parce que je ne te sentais pas prêt à connaître la vérité, un peu comme la première fois où tu m'as demandé comment ma mère était morte. Je ne pouvais pas t'en parler sans parler de mon masque et de tout le reste. Du coup, j'ai menti. »

Iruka opina encore. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de choses qu'il avait réellement comprises depuis son arrivée à Sugusoba et qui avaient auparavant glissé sur lui. Il comprenait que Kakashi n'ait pas eu envie de confier certains de ses secrets à l'être indifférent qu'il était devenu.

« J'ai menti aussi quand tu m'as demandé ce qui avait fait qu'on s'était mis ensemble, pourquoi je t'avais choisi, toi, et pas un autre. »

« Tu as dit que c'était arrivé comme ça… »

« J'ai dit ça, oui. »

« Mais tu mentais, comprit Iruka. Il s'est passé quelque chose qui a fait que tu es tombé amoureux de moi ? »

Kakashi secoua affirmativement la tête tout en observant Iruka réfléchir à tout vitesse. Il lui adressa un petit sourire amusé.

« C'est parce que je croyais que tu étais laid ? »

Kakashi s'était rapproché à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« A ce moment précis, oui. Les deux fois. »

« Les deux fois ? »

Kakashi opina et poursuivit ses explications d'un ton solennel.

« Iruka, je me fous de ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Ça m'a troublé, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'attire chez toi… »

« Quoi, alors ? »

Iruka ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait posséder qui retenait un être aussi magnifique auprès de lui.

« Ta manière d'être, répondit simplement Kakashi. Ta tolérance, ton don de soi, la façon dont tu parles de tes amies, de tes élèves… C'est ça que j'aime en toi. Et quand je t'ai vu, si vaillant, t'offrir à moi alors que tu me pensais défiguré juste pour me consoler ! Le refaire sans savoir que tu l'avais déjà fait ! J'ai su que je t'aimais ou, plutôt, que je n'avais jamais cessé de t'aimer parce que tu étais toujours là. »

Kakashi s'emportait mais d'un coup son visage se rembrunit.

« Ensuite, tu es parti et j'ai cru que je m'étais trompé et que tu étais un vrai connard. »

Déjà, Iruka s'apprêtait à s'excuser. Il se méprisait pour son comportement. Il s'était montré si longtemps détestable.

« Mais, reprit Kakashi, en fait, tu as bien fait de partir. Je sens bien que tu t'es trouvé ici, sans l'aide de personne. Et, à Konoha, tu nous aurais toujours suspecté de t'avoir influencé. J'aime cette façon que tu as de parler de tes amies et de tes élèves. Cette gosse aux tables de multiplication, tu en parles comme tu parlais avant de Naruto. »

Le nom fit ressurgir une crainte enfouie et, soudainement, Iruka demanda :

« Et comment va-t-il, Naruto ? »

« Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te dise qu'il va bien ? »

« Je ne sais pas. C'est-à-dire… J'ai trouvé ça étrange que tu viennes me voir au travail. Je me suis demandé s'il ne lui était pas arrivé quelque chose. »

« Tu ne t'es pas dit que j'avais simplement envie de te voir ? »

« Si, j'y ai pensé. Mais je suppose que tu as souvent eu envie de me voir, au moins au début. Alors, pourquoi céder à cette envie après des mois ? »

Kakashi resta silencieux et Iruka, après s'être gratté la cicatrice, continua sur sa lancée, énonçant à voix haute ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé s'avouer.

« En fait, quand je me suis installé à Sugusoba, j'ai eu du mal à m'habituer à la solitude. Quand je rentrais du travail, qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'important, j'avais envie de le raconter à quelqu'un mais je n'avais plus personne. Et je me disais que si tu avais été là, tu m'aurais écouté et soutenu dans les moments difficiles et conseillé quand j'avais un problème. Tu es tellement intelligent, tu aurais su m'aider… Ça me manquait de ne plus vivre avec quelqu'un. Et, enfin, je me disais que peut-être, toi aussi, à Konoha, ça te manquait et que tu étais venu ce jour-là à l'école parce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'important au village et que l'envie de m'en parler avait été trop forte… »

Il se tut, baissant les yeux.

« C'est incroyablement égocentrique comme idée. » se critiqua-t-il.

Il sentit une main sur sa joue qui le caressait doucement et levant la tête, il croisa le regard tendre de Kakashi.

« Pas du tout tu as tellement raison. »

« Alors c'est ça ? interrogea Iruka avec énergie. Il s'était passé quelque chose ? »

« Rien de grave, minimisa Kakashi, mais avant, tu aurais trouvé important qu'on t'en parle… C'est pour ça que je me suis retrouvé comme un idiot devant ton école. »

« Et que tu es venu m'apporter mon colis toi-même ? »

Kakashi opina : l'esprit d'Iruka s'était indéniablement affuté ces derniers mois.

« S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui est arrivé. »

Si ça pouvait intéresser son ancien lui-même, il devait pouvoir se sentir concerné également, non ? Du moins, il le voulait.

« C'est Sasuke, révéla finalement Kakashi, il est revenu. »

« Sasuke ? Le déserteur ? »

« Lui-même. »

Iruka garda le silence un moment, le temps de se remémorer toutes les informations accumulées dans son cahier sur ce Sasuke.

« C'est vous qui l'avez attrapé ou bien… »

« Oh non, le coupa Kakashi, un matin, comme ça, il était là. Du Sasuke tout craché ! »

« Et c'est bien ? Qu'il soit revenu ? »

« Ça dépend pour qui. Pour Konoha, c'est embarrassant. Dans d'autres villages, on l'aurait exécuté direct alors que nous, évidemment, on s'est montré clément… Mais bon, il se tape toutes les missions pourries, ce qui me fait des vacances, et ils lui ont imposé un sceau qui lui colle des nausées épouvantables dès qu'il s'éloigne du périmètre voulu… »

Plissant son œil, il continua :

« Il se pourrait que Naruto l'ait appelé à la rescousse dans des endroits paumés deux-trois fois, juste pour le plaisir du spectacle… Il est con, aussi, celui-ci… »

Avalant sa salive, Iruka osa demander :

« Et eux deux, est-ce qu'ils… »

Il espérait que sa question soit compréhensible sans qu'il ait besoin de la formuler mais le regard goguenard que Kakashi lui lança montrait qu'il ne comptait pas l'aider sur ce coup.

« Est-ce qu'ils… quoi ? » l'enfonça-t-il.

« Est-ce qu'ils sont ensemble ? » termina Iruka.

Il n'avait pas eu une bonne réaction quand Sakura avait évoqué l'affection que Naruto éprouvait pour ce Sasuke. Il se sentait minable en y repensant.

« Je dirais qu'ils sont en phase d'approche. »

Iruka opina, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il demanda :

« Et tu ne les poursuis pas partout avec un appareil-photo comme Naruto l'avait fait pour nous à nos débuts ? »

« Non, répondit Kakashi plus sérieusement. C'est une bonne idée mais, ces derniers temps, je n'avais pas trop le cœur à faire des blagues… »

Luttant contre son sentiment de culpabilité, Iruka lui saisit une main :

« Et si tu me disais comment c'est, à Konoha, depuis mon départ ? »

Et Kakashi raconta à son tour : les courses en sac avec Gai, les déjeuners offerts par ses anciens élèves, Naruto qui passait incognito à Sugusoba pour avoir de ses nouvelles, la petite de Kurenai qui était entrée en maternelle, les heures perdues dans la contemplation de ses affaires à choisir celles qu'il allait lui envoyer et celles qu'il allait garder parce que ça lui faisait trop de mal de s'en séparer.

Et Iruka se sentait ému de se savoir aimé ainsi, à distance, et d'apprendre comment ceux de Konoha tentaient de veiller sur Kakashi.

Son départ avait causé tellement de malheur mais, malgré sa peine, Kakashi avait eu le cran de l'accepter et même, de le juger salutaire.

« J'ai fait la connaissance de ton libraire, aussi. »

« Aryuu ? »

« C'est un gentil petit, beau à s'en crever les yeux et complètement hétéro. »

« Ah ! Tu vois ! » le nargua Iruka, content.

« Non, non, j'admets, j'ai déconné ! Mais j'ai compris ce qui te poussait à aller si souvent lui parler… »

Et ils se lancèrent dans une discussion littéraire. Kakashi fit le récit de sa quête, de tous ces livres qu'il avait retrouvés et lus. Ils échangèrent leurs opinions, se disputèrent au sujet d'un personnage ou d'une intrigue et Iruka essayait de ne pas penser à tout ce que Kakashi était prêt à faire pour se rapprocher de lui et le connaître mieux.

« Tu n'as même pas vu que le personnage principal était un homo refoulé ? » le taquina Kakashi tandis qu'ils débattaient d'un des premiers livres achetés par Iruka.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il sacrifie sa vie pour sauver celle de son meilleur ami qu'il est forcément amoureux de lui… »

« Maaah, tu l'as lu trop tôt à mon avis. Aujourd'hui, tu comprendrais mieux certaines allusions… »

Et Kakashi, joignant le geste à la parole, avait laissé ses mains arpenter le corps d'Iruka.

« Tu me chatouilles ! » avait protesté ce dernier et il avait tenté de bloquer les approches baladeuses du jounin. Ils s'étaient faussement bagarrés et avaient finalement terminé tous les deux sur le dos, la tête d'Iruka sur le ventre de Kakashi à se caresser la peau l'un l'autre tout en admirant le plafond.

La chambre qu'ils occupaient était miteuse. La papier peint se décollait des murs à cause de l'humidité, les coins étaient sombres de saleté, les draps du lit avaient perdu leur blancheur depuis longtemps mais Iruka s'en moquait. Il avait le sentiment d'être dans une bulle, en dehors du monde, loin des problèmes de la vie et d'un avenir incertain. Il profitait de la chaleur du corps sur lequel reposait sa tête, de l'agréable rythme de la respiration de l'autre et il essayait de ne pas regarder trop souvent le réveil sur la table de chevet dont le tic-tac rappelait que cette nuit merveilleuse aurait une fin.

« Ça te dirait de prendre un bain ? »

Les doigts de Kakashi s'étaient engouffrés dans ses cheveux et lui massaient doucement le crâne. Iruka soupira d'aise.

« Oui mais pas tout de suite. Restons encore un peu comme ça. »

Même s'ils ne se l'étaient pas dit, ils avaient tous deux renoncé au sommeil. La peur, sans doute, de se réveiller au petit matin quand il faudrait trouver des réponses à des questions insolubles.

Kakashi se redressa au moment même où Iruka commençait à s'endormir. Le jounin disparut dans la salle de bain et à la seconde où il se retrouva seul, Iruka se leva aussi et le rejoignit.

L'eau coulait du robinet mais la baignoire était aussi sale que tout le reste et Kakashi venait de s'accroupir pour nettoyer l'émail à l'éponge. Iruka le regarda faire, sentant son excitation renaître à la vue du corps nu qui se courbait à la tâche. Kakashi, parfaitement conscient de l'indécence de sa posture, lui lançait parfois des œillades suggestives.

Alors, Iruka osa poser une question qui l'avait souvent travaillé durant ses nuits solitaires à Sugusoba.

« Est-ce qu'il nous arrive… d'échanger ? »

Kakashi s'était assis sur le rebord de la baignoire qui se remplissait petit à petit. Il laissa sa main juger de la température et estimant l'eau assez chaude, il s'en aspergea la nuque.

« Quand tu voudras… » murmura-t-il.

Cette simple réponse échauffa les sens d'Iruka. Il s'avança.

Les premiers mois après son réveil, sa sexualité avait été comme endormie. Il ne ressentait pas vraiment de désir et ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Même quand il admirait Kurenai ou Shizune, son attirance pour elles ne s'était pas traduite par de l'excitation.

Aryuu avait changé la donne, il devait bien l'admettre. C'est après avoir fait sa connaissance, qu'il avait commencé à observer son corps de plus près dans la glace et à se caresser. Enfin, la nuit avec Kakashi avait achevé de lui rendre sa libido.

Et tous ces mois, il y avait repensé et s'était touché en y repensant. Il avait espéré qu'Otoko lui procure ce qu'il cherchait tout en devinant que Kakashi serait irremplaçable.

Il sentait qu'en matière de sexualité, son corps réagissait comme pour l'art ninja. Il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour récupérer les réflexes perdus. Et alors, peut-être, oserait-il faire l'amour à Kakashi.

En attendant, il avait besoin de se sentir plus sûr de lui, de ne pas rester le partenaire passif qu'il avait été jusqu'ici.

Kakashi l'accueillit dans ses bras, l'embrassa et Iruka tenta de répondre, de sa langue, en remontant le long du cou du jounin jusqu'à son oreille. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire grand-chose pour exciter Kakashi. L'abstinence avait ses bons côtés.

« Je vais ajouter de l'eau froide. » avait murmuré le jounin et ça l'avait fait sourire.

Ils se baignèrent et Kakashi passa le savon sur le corps d'Iruka entre ses bras. Il caressa, tâta, agrippa la peau bronzée, apprenant muettement à son partenaire à mieux connaitre son propre corps et quand Iruka en avait le courage, il reproduisait un peu maladroitement les gestes sur la peau pâle qui l'enserrait et il se sentait fier au moindre soupir poussé par l'autre. Il manqua de jouir plusieurs fois alors même que Kakashi évitait de toucher son sexe.

Ils sortirent de l'eau bien après que celle-ci soit devenue froide et alors que la pulpe de leurs doigts était toute fripée. Ils ne trouvèrent qu'une seule serviette, minuscule, que Kakashi utilisa pour les sécher tous les deux, faisant comme toujours passer Iruka avant lui-même. Il termina par lui fouetter les fesses et Iruka, offusqué, tenta de récupérer la serviette dans une bataille qui se clôtura par des rires et des baisers.

Ils regagnèrent la chambre et tandis qu'Iruka se recouchait avec allégresse, Kakashi alla jusqu'à l'unique chaise de la pièce sur le dossier de laquelle était suspendu une partie de son attirail ninja.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »

« Mes rations de survie. C'est tout ce que j'ai à te proposer à manger. »

Ils n'avaient pas dîné, trop occupés à faire l'amour à l'heure où les honnêtes gens passaient à table.

Certainement que Kakashi était conditionné pour tenir des jours sans se nourrir mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Iruka dont le ventre avait gargouillé quand ils étaient encore dans la baignoire. Kakashi, en amant parfait, cherchait à régler ce problème.

« J'ai mieux ! » s'était cependant écrié Iruka et il avait sorti de son cartable divers emballages qui avaient atterri sur le lit.

Ils s'étaient goinfrés des barres de céréales qui servaient à Iruka quand il n'avait pas le temps de déjeuner et de bonbons confisqués à certains de ses élèves gloutons. Kakashi ne se souvenait même pas la dernière fois qu'il avait mangé ce genre de friandises. Ils mirent des miettes plein le drap et en rirent tant cela s'accordait avec la propreté douteuse du reste de la pièce. Iruka, en professeur civique, se leva tout de même pour jeter les emballages vides à la poubelle et quand il se redressa, son cœur se serra et sa bonne humeur s'évapora.

Dans le miroir, il avait vu le reflet de Kakashi sur le lit et ce dernier venait, lui-aussi, de jeter un coup d'œil inquiet sur le réveil de la table de chevet.

Le petit matin était proche et le moment de parler sérieusement également.


	30. Petit matin

**Titre** : _L'Un à l'autre inconnus_  
 **Auteur** : Sigognac  
 **Genre** : Romance + Hurt / Comfort

 **Rating** : M  
 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : Petit matin**

Leur bulle se perça.

La réalité les happa et la grave conversation qu'ils avaient évitée jusque-là devint inéluctable.

Le temps reprit ses droits et Iruka, un peu paniqué, se souvint qu'on était un jour de semaine et que dans quelques heures il était censé prendre ses élèves en charge et leur faire cours. Comment allait-il pouvoir retourner à sa vie banale après une nuit pareille ? Il avait l'impression de basculer du rêve à la réalité.

Comment pourrait-il préférer la compagnie de pré-adolescents ingrats à celle de Kakashi ?

Bien sûr, en face de lui, rhabillé et assis en tailleur, le jounin avait d'autres préoccupations car il n'avait pas renoncé à le faire rentrer.

Alors la négociation débuta. Kakashi faisait valoir ses arguments, se vendait, agrémentait ses demandes de caresses et de baisers et à chacune de ses demandes, Iruka se montrait plus hésitant, tiraillé entre son lieu de naissance et sa ville d'adoption. Son habituelle rationalité se faisait museler par la tendresse et les promesses du jounin en face de lui. N'était-il pas fou de ne pas se laisser aveuglément porter par un homme pareil ? Pourquoi donc résistait-il ainsi ? Et puis, le spectre du passé oublié réapparaissait. Il avait toujours ce doute de ne pas être véritablement aimé. Peut-être Kakashi se berçait-il d'illusions : il voulait tant retrouver son amour perdu. Ne l'idéalisait-il pas pour parvenir à ses fins ? Mais alors, il suffisait que le jounin caresse sa joue, l'embrasse du bout des lèvres et Iruka se sentait prêt à accepter n'importe quoi, à le suivre n'importe où.

Ils devaient se quitter au petit matin. C'était inévitable. Iruka avait besoin d'être seul.

Kakashi, inquiet, refusait de le laisser partir. Il ne lâchait pas sa main, se penchait toujours pour ce qui devait être leur dernier baiser, lui faisait répéter le plan arrêté et promettre de s'y tenir. Et Iruka, se sentant coupable et grisé aussi par le pouvoir qu'il avait sur le jounin, n'osait pas rompre le lien alors que la porte de la chambre était ouverte depuis longtemps.

Ce furent des bruits dans le couloir qui les poussèrent finalement à se séparer mais Kakashi continua de le suivre des yeux tandis qu'Iruka longeait le corridor pour descendre l'escalier. Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, il se laissa presque tomber contre le mur, se cramponnant à la rampe, les pieds entre deux marches. Sa respiration était forte et cette séparation lui parut insupportable. Et alors qu'il se remettait en marche, il entendit un bruit provenant du couloir au-dessus de lui : Kakashi venait seulement de refermer sa porte.

Il termina de descendre et salua, gêné, le gérant qui ne semblait pas avoir bougé depuis la veille. Vu l'heure à laquelle il était arrivé et l'heure à laquelle il repartait, ses occupations de la nuit ne devaient pas être un mystère pour lui. En plus, pris dans leur plaisir, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils s'étaient montrés spécialement silencieux. Iruka se souvint cependant comme Kakashi, presque sans y penser, avait ouvert le tiroir de la table de chevet pour y trouver un tube de lubrifiant bien entamé. En plus d'être un repaire de ninja, cet endroit devait aussi servir d'hôtel de passes. Si ça se trouve, le gérant pensait même qu'Iruka avait été « commandé » par Kakashi. Ça aurait pu lui paraître glauque mais il n'arrivait pas à voir la chambre où il avait passé la nuit autrement que comme un lieu de bonheur et le souvenir, encore si vif, de tout ce qui s'y était produit, lui donna du courage au moment de sortir et d'affronter le froid de la rue.

Il sortit sa carte, tenta comme il put de se repérer et jugeant de l'heure à un beffroi, il hâta le pas. Bientôt, il fut dans un quartier qu'il connaissait mieux et, rassuré, il se mit à courir pour gagner du temps. Mais même ainsi, il se trouvait trop lent, craignait d'arriver trop tard. Il voulait courir plus vite. Alors, encore galvanisé par sa nuit, il se concentra et, pour la première fois, il osa user de son chakra pour se déplacer. Il se sentit plus fort, différent, et cette nouvelle énergie poussa si bien ses jambes courbaturées qu'il se retrouva plus vite qu'il ne l'avait pensé devant son immeuble.

Il regagna son appartement, observa un peu cet espace qui avait été le sien durant ces derniers mois et, un pincement au cœur, il s'installa à son bureau. Dans le doute, il écrivit deux lettres et mit du temps à trouver les mots justes.

L'hiver prenait fin mais les nuits restaient longues. Tant que l'obscurité du dehors l'entoura, il arriva à se concentrer mais quand son appartement commença à être inondé par la lumière du jour, il sut qu'il devait se presser.

Il retrouva le sac de voyage qu'il avait pris en haut de l'armoire de sa chambre à Konoha et le remplit à la va-vite, il reprit également toutes les affaires que Kakashi lui avait envoyées et qui comptaient pour lui comme son manuel de l'art ninja pourtant salement amoché et son bandeau de Konoha qu'il sentait qu'il remettrait bientôt.

Quand il jugea avoir fini, il eut bien des difficultés à refermer son bagage, ce qui le rendit fier. Ces mois à Sugusoba avaient rempli sa vie.

De nouveau, il utilisa du chakra pour soulever son sac et il se demanda comment il avait fait pour vivre tout ce temps sans cette aide des plus confortables. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge quand il ferma sa porte. Il ne savait pas s'il avait été heureux dans cet appartement mais, en tout cas, il était triste de le quitter.

Il alla jusqu'à la loge de sa concierge, terriblement embarrassé de la déranger en dehors de ses heures de service. Elle vint lui ouvrir dans un vieux kimono et même si sa mine n'était pas des plus avenantes, elle se radoucit quand elle comprit le pourquoi de sa visite.

Il lui laissa son énorme sac, ses clés et ils discutèrent longuement du rapatriement de ses meubles et de son courrier. Il proposa de la payer en conséquence mais elle balaya cette possibilité d'un revers de main. Elle lui souhaita bonne chance quand il la quitta.

Il courut de nouveau. Le jour était bien levé maintenant et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être en retard. Il ne portait sur lui que son cartable et il arriva un peu plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu devant les portes de son école. Le bâtiment était silencieux mais il espérait de tout cœur trouver quelqu'un, ce qui fut le cas quand il pénétra dans la salle des maîtres.

« Tu es seule ? » demanda-t-il, un brin déçu, à Shibu qu'il trouva en train de relire ses notes à une table.

La majorité du temps, elle arrivait à l'école avec Meijin, d'où sa surprise.

« Meijin ne viendra pas aujourd'hui, lui révéla-t-elle immédiatement. Elle a eu des douleurs, son médecin lui a dit de rester chez elle. »

« Des douleurs ? »

« Je ne pense plus qu'elle reviendra travailler avant son accouchement, c'est devenu trop fatigant pour elle… »

Il resta silencieux et elle l'observa plus en détails, la mine circonspecte.

« Tu as une tête affreuse, énonça-t-elle avec son tact habituel. Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué ? »

Il était embêté que ce soit elle. Il aimait Shibu mais c'était la moins à même de comprendre. Le temps lui manquait cependant, il n'avait pas le choix.

« J'ai passé la nuit avec Kakashi. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, sembla réinterpréter les cernes sous ses yeux et eut une moue un peu dégoutée. C'était une fille sage qui attendait sa nuit de noces.

« Kakashi ? C'est ton ninja, c'est ça ? Je croyais que tu sortais avec un parent d'élève. »

Inutile de préciser qu'elle désapprouvait tout autant cette relation que l'autre.

Il hésita avant de répondre mais il avait besoin d'énoncer à voix haute ce qu'il était certain de ressentir depuis la veille.

« Je crois, énonça-t-il et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, je crois que c'est Kakashi que j'aime. »

« Evidemment que tu l'aimes. »

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux : Yasui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Très détendue, elle posa ses affaires dans un coin tout en ajoutant :

« Quand tu nous en as parlé dans le bar… On a toutes compris. »

La face effarée de Shibu montrait qu'elle n'avait rien compris du tout.

Iruka s'avança vers Yasui.

« Tu savais ? Enfin, c'est toi qui m'a dit que je plaisais à Otoko. Je n'aurais jamais remarqué sans toi ! Pourquoi me pousser dans ses bras ? Tu voulais même que je couche avec lui ! »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« C'est sûr que ce n'est pas très élégant mais, parfois, c'est en comparant qu'on comprend ce qu'on a perdu. »

Il écarquilla les yeux. Il se remémora cette soirée dans ce bar, comment une fois lancé, il n'avait pas pu s'arrêter de parler de Kakashi. Il ajoutait sans cesse des détails sur lui pour rallonger son récit. Il s'était si longtemps empêché de penser à lui. Cette soirée, l'alcool aidant, avait été une libération. Et s'il aimait Kakashi dans ce bar, il l'aimait forcément avant de quitter Konoha. Il pouvait même se l'avouer maintenant, c'était peut-être ce sentiment naissant qui l'avait poussé à fuir parce qu'à mesure que son attirance pour lui grandissait, il se rendait compte de la laideur de son propre comportement. Il ne s'était pas jugé à la hauteur à l'époque et, encore aujourd'hui, malgré les promesses de Kakashi, il craignait tout de même un peu que le jounin ne finisse pas se rendre compte de sa médiocrité et décide de le quitter. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas tout ce qu'il méritait ?

Et il imaginait le désespoir d'être abandonné. Avant cette nuit, il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir se sentir aussi vivant et heureux mais il devinait l'étendue du gouffre dans lequel on devait tomber quand les sentiments s'inversaient. Déjà, ses yeux n'avaient de cesse de chercher l'heure parce que chaque minute loin de Kakashi lui semblait insupportable. Il lui manquait et il s'en voulait de l'avoir si longtemps repoussé, d'avoir perdu du temps à vivre sans lui.

C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas su lui dire non. Lui était pour qu'ils se revoient tout en vivant chacun de leur côté. Il aurait guetté les changements dans l'attitude de Kakashi, aurait vérifié que son amour pour lui ne diminuait pas. Et si ça avait été le cas, il lui aurait paru moins pénible de cesser de se voir plutôt que de véritablement se séparer.

Mais Kakashi avait eu raison de lui. Il le voulait tout de suite. Lui, l'attendait depuis plus d'un an et sa foi en eux avait achevé de le convaincre.

« Tu pars, c'est ça ? » comprit Yasui.

« Il m'a demandé de rentrer avec lui et j'ai accepté. »

« Il t'aime pour toi, alors ? »

« Non, répondit honnêtement Iruka. C'est l'autre qu'il aime mais je crois que l'autre, c'est moi. »

« Si c'est le cas, je comprends mieux son acharnement. »

Il lui sourit. Il la sentait triste de le voir partir mais aussi heureuse qu'il prenne son envol.

Il se rendait bien compte à quel point il lui était redevable : elle l'avait poussé à s'ouvrir aux autres, à s'accepter. Aurait-il osé retrouver Kakashi dans sa chambre si elle n'avait pas insisté pour qu'il couche avec Otoko ?

« Mais… tu ne vas pas partir, si ? »

Shibu s'offusquait. Elle venait de se lever et, les bras croisés, elle râlait :

« On était justement en train de négocier pour que tu reprennes la classe de Meijin pendant son congé maternité. Tu aurais pu rester dans l'école jusqu'à la fin de l'année… »

Il eut un rire de gratitude.

Il leur avait confié son inquiétude d'être déplacé dans un autre établissement, de devoir tout recommencer ailleurs alors qu'il commençait à se sentir bien dans cette école. En bonnes amies, elles lui avaient cherché une solution. Deux jours avant, il aurait sauté de joie mais ça n'avait maintenant plus aucune importance. Il rentrait chez lui.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes. »

Shibu semblait seulement le réaliser.

« Vous êtes adorables, les remercia-t-il, mais ma décision est prise. »

« Et ça ne te fout pas la trouille de rentrer ? » s'inquiéta Yasui.

« Si. », admit-il.

Ceux de Konoha lui feraient-il bon accueil ? Il avait rendu Kakashi malheureux si longtemps. Il se rattraperait, il serait exemplaire. Il s'efforcerait de racheter tout le mal qu'il avait fait.

Il espérait retrouver sa place à l'académie, il ne s'imaginait pas inactif et il désirait continuer d'enseigner. Kakashi semblait sûr qu'il pourrait en grande partie récupérer ses capacités et sa confiance en lui le rassurait. Tant que Kakashi l'épaulerait, il se sentait capable de tout.

« C'est pour nous, les lettres ? »

Yasui venait de remarquer les deux enveloppes qui dépassaient de la poche avant du cartable d'Iruka.

« Une des deux, oui, mais c'est inutile : je vous ai vues. Je voulais simplement vous dire que je vous aimais. »

Yasui, émue, l'attrapa et le serra contre lui et il en profita pour lui glisser à l'oreille qu'elle était merveilleuse.

« C'est toujours pareil, fit-elle amèrement remarquer, y a que les gays pour se rendre compte de ça… »

Il sourit et, se reculant un peu, il posa tranquillement ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était la première fois qu'il embrassait quelqu'un. Jusqu'ici, il s'était contenté de laisser les autres le faire. La baiser ne dura qu'un instant et Iruka, amusé, pensa que ce serait sûrement la seule bouche féminine qu'il toucherait de cette façon.

« Tu ne t'es pas souvenu que tu avais un petit frère hétéro, par hasard ? »

« Désolé, je suis le seul Umino encore en activité. »

Quand ils se séparèrent, il vit comme ses yeux brillaient et tout en se raclant la gorge, elle demanda :

« Et la deuxième lettre, c'est pour qui ? »

Il parut se souvenir de son existence, il la sortit et la lui confia.

« C'est pour Otoko. »

« Ah, comprit-elle, une lettre de rupture ? »

« En fait, je crois que nous avons déjà rompu hier. Mais dans le doute, j'ai préféré lui faire mes adieux. Je n'ai pas dit que je repartais avec Kakashi, juste que je retournais dans mon village natal. Evitez de lui en parler, s'il vous plaît. Ça n'aurait pas marché de toute manière, je pense, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. »

Certes, il détestait les ninjas mais il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas. Et, pour le reste, il s'était toujours montré doux et respectueux et c'était ça l'essentiel.

« Il faudra aussi dire à Meijin que je l'adore et que j'ai beaucoup appris grâce à elle. »

« Tu reviendras ? »

C'était Yasui qui avait posé la question mais, Shibu, plus en retrait, s'était avancée pour entendre sa réponse.

« Je l'espère, oui. »

Il ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu l'en empêcher. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il redevenait ninja qu'il ne pourrait pas venir leur rendre visite une fois de temps en temps.

« Je reviendrai. », promit-il.

Son regard se posa sur l'horloge de la salle et il réajusta son cartable sur son épaule.

Il entendit les voix d'autres collègues qui discutaient dans le couloir. Il appréciait le reste de son équipe mais son histoire était trop compliquée à raconter. Seules ses trois plus proches amies étaient capables de comprendre.

« On peut aller dans ma salle, se prendre un dernier thé, proposa Yasui. Surtout qu'on va en avoir besoin, avec deux profs qui nous font faux bond le même jour, les gamins vont être ingérables… »

Son offre était tentante mais incapable de faire autrement, il fixa l'heure une nouvelle fois.

« Il t'attend, c'est ça ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« On s'est dit neuf heures à la sortie ouest de la ville. C'est celle que je connais le mieux, je ne devrais pas me perdre. En fait, j'ai largement le temps… »

Il avait bien conscience que son comportement était ridicule.

« Mais ? » interrogea Yasui.

« Mais cela fait si longtemps qu'il m'attend, murmura-t-il, je ne veux pas être en retard, ça l'inquiéterait. Je ne veux plus jamais le faire attendre. »

Il avait baissé la tête.

« C'est vraiment idiot… »

Shibu avait un peu rougi et s'il ne la connaissait pas, il aurait dit qu'elle était émue. Devant elle, Yasui posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Va, Iruka. Ne sois pas en retard. »

 **~/~/~**

Et il se remit à courir.

Sa concierge lui avait laissé son bagage à sa loge, il le récupéra. Il sortit sa carte par acquis de conscience même s'il connaissait le chemin. Il n'eut qu'à longer la rue principale du quartier qui était quasi-vide. Il était encore tôt et il faisait frais mais Iruka se sentait chaud à l'intérieur. Son cœur battait trop vite et il savait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec sa course effrénée.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à tourner à l'embranchement pour arriver à destination. Cherchant de l'œil, il trouva une horloge dans une vitrine de magasin. Il avait plus de vingt minutes d'avance et ça le rendit heureux. C'était lui qui attendrait.

Il se souvint, il ne sut trop pourquoi, de ce jour, à Konoha, où il avait consulté son dossier et celui de Kakashi et qu'il s'était traité d'imbécile. Il avait deviné l'amoureux qu'il avait été, un être qu'il avait jugé faible et niais. Mais il comprenait maintenant que ce n'était pas être faible que d'être amoureux et qu'il y avait du bon à ne plus réfléchir qu'en fonction de l'être aimé.

Et quand il tourna finalement à l'embranchement et que son regard partit au loin, son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire magnifique qu'il aurait certainement qualifié de stupide peu de temps avant.

Aux portes de la ville, Kakashi était déjà là.

* * *

Voilà !

Et au cas où vous vous poseriez la question : c'était le dernier chapitre...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mais y a un épilogue !

Alors, à bientôt, peut-être. ^^


	31. Epilogue

**Titre** : _L'Un à l'autre inconnus_  
 **Auteur** : Sigognac  
 **Genre** : Romance + Hurt / Comfort

 **Rating** : M  
 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Note :** Comme c'est avec cet épilogue que se termine cette histoire, je m'autorise une note d'auteur un peu plus importante. Tout d'abord, je tenais à **vous remercier** , vous qui lisez ces lignes et qui m'avez donc suivie jusque là. J'ai conscience que c'était une fic particulière, un peu "casse-gueule" avec un Iruka qu'on met beaucoup de temps à retrouver et qui apparaît souvent comme antipathique. Merci, donc, de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout, de m'avoir laissé des reviews fantastiques, d'avoir mis cette fic dans vos favoris ou alertes ou de m'avoir suivie dans l'ombre (mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour laisser une review, n'est-ce pas ? ^^).

Je suis très fière de pouvoir clore cette histoire. Ceci dit, je pense pouvoir l'affirmer, je n'écrirai plus une histoire aussi longue avant vraiment, vraiment, très longtemps. C'est épuisant et très prenant et on a quand même souvent la crainte de ne pas en venir à bout ! J'ai connu de beaux moments de doute et de découragement.

Les prochains projets sont donc des histoires courtes, j'ai un OS inachevé pour _Le Borgne et le Cloporte_ qui poireaute depuis deux ans, un OS sur Gai que j'aimerais vraiment écrire... Et pour le reste, je traverse une crise "marvelienne" alors si vous ne les avez pas encore vus, je vous conseille les trois films _Captain America_ pour leur potentiel hautement slashesque. Steve et Bucky sont trop mignons, je vous jure, vous me remercierez (et, en plus, comme ça, vous pourrez venir lire mes histoires sur ce couple !).

En espérant vous revoir bientôt, je vous laisse avec l'épilogue de _L'Un à l'autre inconnus_. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Épilogue**

« Et elle est où, la signature de tes parents ? »

L'enfant, la panique dans les yeux, se ratatina sur sa chaise.

« Je ne t'avais pas demandé de faire signer ta punition par tes parents ? »

Aucune réponse mais les autres élèves, autour, opinèrent de la tête. Ils étaient bien contents que Shomei se soit fait attraper. Il n'arrêtait pas de les embêter pendant les récréations. Iruka-sensei avait eu raison de le punir.

« Tu croyais peut-être, suggéra ce dernier d'une voix féroce en se rapprochant du visage de l'enfant, que j'allais _oublier_ de vérifier ? »

Shomei eut le courage de secouer la tête mais Iruka enfonça le clou.

« Sache que je n'oublie jamais rien, jamais ! »

Là, quelques enfants qui avaient des grands frères et sœurs dans des classes supérieures pensèrent bien à le contredire mais Iruka les fit taire d'un regard.

Et chacun replongea la tête dans sa copie.

 **~/~/~**

Il quitta l'académie de bonne heure.

Lorsqu'il avait repassé ses tests d'aptitudes et qu'il avait été reçu, Tsunade lui avait proposé de ne reprendre qu'à mi-temps ou, du moins, de ne pas retourner travailler au bureau des missions. Iruka avait proposé un aménagement autre : cela ne le dérangeait pas de beaucoup travailler tant que Kakashi était hors des murs mais il voulait être plus disponible quand le jounin était là. On avait donc organisé son emploi du temps en tenant compte du rythme des missions de Kakashi et ça fonctionnait bien ainsi.

Or c'était un jour de retour de mission : Iruka était donc sorti tôt.

Quand il avait pénétré dans sa cour intérieure, il avait souri en apercevant Pakkun qui paressait au soleil. Il était allé lui gratter le ventre et le chien n'avait pas fait un geste pour l'arrêter.

« Il va bien ? » demanda le chuunin.

« Même pas une égratignure. » répondit le chien.

Alors, Iruka avait ouvert sa porte et trouvé Kakashi qui l'attendait, tranquillement assis sur leur canapé. Le chuunin se défit de ses affaires et alla s'installer dans ses bras. Les retrouvailles furent câlines, chacun racontant ce qui s'était déroulé pendant la dernière semaine écoulée.

Enfin, Iruka distingua un paquet sur la table basse.

« Je t'ai ramené un cadeau du Pays du Riz. », expliqua le jounin.

Le jeune homme, surpris mais aussi méfiant, déchira le papier et ouvrit la boite.

« C'est… une corde ? » interrogea-t-il sans comprendre ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

« Maaah, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle corde… », précisa un Kakashi expert à son oreille.

Et il lui fit tâter l'objet sous toutes ses coutures.

« Tu vois, c'est très doux, c'est fait exprès pour ne laisser aucune marque et ne pas trop serrer… »

« Serrer ? Mais serrer quoi ? »

Le jounin approcha son masque du visage de son compagnon.

« Toi, mon chéri. »

L'accent qu'il avait utilisé ne laissait aucun doute sur la manière dont il souhaitait se servir de ce « cadeau ».

« Tu as envie de m'attacher ? »

Maintenant, il était pris d'un doute. Depuis le temps, il avait eu confirmation que Kakashi était un amant aussi doué que décomplexé. Rien ne l'arrêtait alors qu'Iruka se montrait plus timoré. Il avait souvent peur de ne pas assez le satisfaire et que le jounin finisse par aller voir ailleurs.

« Non, rectifia cependant ce dernier, c'est toi qui as envie qu'on t'attache… »

« Ah oui ? »

« Avant ton amnésie, tu me l'avais confié. Et je crois qu'il est temps d'assouvir ce fantasme… »

« Je t'ai confié que j'avais envie que tu m'attaches, interrogea Iruka dubitatif, comme je t'ai dit que j'adorais faire l'amour en plein air ? »

Kakashi se contenta d'arquer son œil visible comme s'il ne voyait pas le rapport.

« Non parce que c'est très douloureux, les piqures d'insectes sur les fesses, je te rappelle. »

« Je t'avais proposé d'autres positions où tu n'aurais pas eu ce problème. »

Iruka rougit en y repensant et rangea la corde dans sa boite.

Cela ne faisait pas très longtemps qu'ils arrivaient à plaisanter de son amnésie. Au début, c'était un peu tabou. Iruka n'aimait pas trop que Kakashi parle du passé parce qu'il avait toujours la crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur de son ancien lui-même.

A leur départ de Sugusoba, ils n'étaient pas rentrés tout de suite à Konoha. Kakashi avait envoyé un message au village où il indiquait qu'il prenait quelques jours de vacances et il avait proposé à Iruka de l'emmener à la campagne.

« C'est un endroit où on est déjà allé plusieurs fois, lui avait-il raconté. Autant te le préciser, y a pas grand-chose à y faire à part manger, dormir et baiser. »

« Ça me va. », avait répondu Iruka d'une petite voix qui avait fait rire le jounin.

C'était une auberge douillette, entourée par la forêt, et qui avait la particularité de n'accueillir que des couples de même sexe. L'établissement était d'ailleurs tenu par deux hommes ensemble depuis plus de dix ans. L'un d'eux était un ninja retraité que Kakashi semblait bien connaitre. Iruka, qui se découvrait d'une jalousie maladive, les soupçonna même d'avoir été amants.

A peine arrivés dans la chambre, Kakashi s'était jeté sur un Iruka qui regardait naïvement la vue qu'ils avaient depuis leur fenêtre. Le jounin poursuivit son éducation sexuelle, lui faisant découvrir de nouveaux plaisirs. Quand ils étaient repus de sexe, ils sortaient se promener, se baladant en se tenant la main, jouant avec la neige qui tombait en abondance dans la région et se réchauffant d'un thé fumant ou d'une valse de leurs corps.

La bulle de la chambre de Sugusoba se reforma dans cette auberge et Iruka savait bien que c'était ce qui avait motivé Kakashi à l'amener ici.

Le retour à Konoha se fit de nuit si bien qu'ils ne regagnèrent leur appartement que pour y dormir mais, dès le lendemain matin, on frappa à leur porte. C'était Kurenai qui, en passant, avait vu de la lumière. Elle dévisagea Kakashi quand il vint lui ouvrir et rien qu'à son œil, soulagé et heureux, elle sut.

« Tu l'as ramené ? »

Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre. A l'entente de sa voix, Iruka s'était élancé et passant sous le bras avec lequel Kakashi maintenait la porte ouverte, il sauta au cou de Kurenai.

Ce fut le festival. La nouvelle fit le tour du village en un rien de temps et chacun vint rendre ses hommages au couple.

Ils réaménagèrent tout l'appartement. Iruka avait fait rapatrier une partie de ses meubles de Sugusoba, il voulait se sentir véritablement chez lui. Kakashi acceptait toutes ses idées et comme Iruka s'inquiétait d'être trop dirigiste, le jounin lui avait avoué qu'il ne s'était déjà occupé de rien à leur premier aménagement.

« J'ai proposé à Naruto de venir manger en fin de semaine, informa Iruka tout en se blottissant contre le corps du jounin sur le canapé, tu serais d'accord ? »

« Il viendrait avec Sasuke ? » s'enquit Kakashi.

« Évidemment. »

La première rencontre avec Sasuke avait été étrange. Un jour, alors qu'ils faisaient des courses, Naruto les avait apostrophés et Iruka avait aperçu un jeune homme brun, pâle et très beau qui déjeunait en face du blond. Iruka lui avait présenté poliment ses respects mais Sasuke lui avait répondu avec distance et laconisme, l'exact inverse de Naruto.

Ils s'étaient revus à l'anniversaire de Lee. La soirée avait été beaucoup trop arrosée mais Sasuke, dans un coin, n'avait pas bu un seul verre. Iruka s'était servi raisonnablement car il se savait de faible résistance à l'alcool et comme beaucoup des invités lui étaient encore inconnus et que Kakashi et Naruto avaient été embarqués dans un des défis débiles de Gai, il s'était approché de Sasuke. Ils n'avaient échangé que quelques mots mais, par la suite, à chaque fois qu'il y avait une soirée, Sasuke s'asseyait immanquablement auprès de lui.

« C'est parce que tu ne te souviens pas qu'il a déserté. », lui avait expliqué Kakashi.

Comme beaucoup, le jounin avait pardonné à Sasuke mais la confiance n'était pas tout à fait revenue. Mis à part avec Naruto, il existait toujours une distance entre Sasuke et les autres. Sauf avec Iruka. Parce qu'Iruka ne pouvait pas se sentir trahi par une désertion dont il n'avait aucun souvenir.

« Tu sais, moi aussi, j'ai déserté. »

Sasuke avait levé des yeux surpris sur lui.

« Quand j'ai quitté Kakashi, c'était une sorte de désertion. Et à mon retour, personne ne m'en a voulu alors que je l'aurais mérité. Ce n'est pas très juste. »

Sasuke n'avait rien répondu mais il avait jeté un regard sur Naruto qui était assis à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tout comme Iruka, il avait abandonné la personne qu'il aimait le plus. Et il avait commis tant d'autres crimes. Pourtant, Naruto ne lui en avait pas voulu et avait même accepté de lui rendre ses sentiments. Il se trouvait déjà bien chanceux. Le mépris des villageois et des autres ninjas lui paraissait être un passage obligé dans sa réintégration.

« Il serait temps qu'ils se décident, râla Kakashi, on ne va pas garder nos vieux meubles éternellement… Le local qu'on loue nous coûte une fortune. »

« Hey ! S'installer à deux, c'est une étape importante. Ils sont encore jeunes, laisse-les prendre leur temps. Tu devrais plutôt te réjouir que Naruto soit passé instructeur. »

« C'est grâce à toi, ça. »

En effet, peu de temps après son retour, Iruka avait souhaité reprendre l'entraînement. Tous les jounins de sa connaissance avaient cherché à l'aider mais celui qui s'était montré le plus patient se révéla être Naruto.

« Sensei, vous m'avez toujours dit que je ne m'appuyais pas assez sur mes genoux quand je lançais mes shurikens... »

Et Iruka, attentif, écoutait les conseils qu'il avait donnés jadis à ce combattant hors-pair lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon esseulé.

Quand Iruka avait finalement récupéré son grade de chuunin, Naruto s'était senti désœuvré et il avait pris une équipe de genins sous son aile pour compenser.

Redevenu chuunin, portant fièrement son bandeau et son uniforme, Iruka connut l'angoisse de sa première rentrée à Konoha.

Il avait tenu au courant ses amies de Sugusoba et il essayait de les voir au moins une fois par mois. Évidemment, c'était toujours Iruka qui se déplaçait et ils se retrouvaient immanquablement dans ce bar où il leur avait parlé de Kakashi. Quand il débarqua pour la première fois avec son uniforme chuunin tout neuf, il fut accueilli par des sifflements et des acclamations hystériques. Les autres clients du bar n'avaient pas compris.

Alors que lui-même reprenait le chemin de l'académie, Meijin, elle, avait pris un congé parental. Elle voulait s'occuper à plein temps de son petit garçon qu'elle considérait, comme toute nouvelle maman qui se respecte, comme l'enfant le plus extraordinaire au monde. Shibu, à la fin de son année de stage, avait été mutée dans une autre école. Elle préparait activement son mariage et avait dû fermement s'imposer auprès de son fiancé pour qu'Iruka puisse venir à la cérémonie accompagné de Kakashi. Il avait trouvé l'attention adorable quand on connaissait l'opinion de Shibu sur l'homosexualité. C'était comme si son affection pour Iruka lui faisait dépasser ses préjugés. Seule Yasui continuait à travailler à l'école. Elle attendait avec impatience le retour de Meijin même si elle s'entendait maintenant bien avec le reste de ses collègues. Elle perdurait dans sa vie de débauche parce que, disait-elle, elle ne trouverait jamais un homme qui arriverait à la cheville d'Iruka.

Il ne se trouvait pourtant pas si formidable et l'amour que lui portait Kakashi restait pour lui un mystère. Il avait eu si peur, au début, de le décevoir. Au fur et à mesure du temps, son attirance pour Kakashi n'avait fait qu'augmenter, il était fou de cet homme. Et plus son amour l'oppressait, plus il se souvenait du passé et de tous ces moments où il s'était montré si cruel envers Kakashi. Que le jounin ne l'ait pas jeté à la rue était un exploit en soi. Et souvent, il s'engouffrait dans ses bras, se confondait en excuses, se traitait de tous les noms. Un jour, cependant, le jounin avait su le tranquilliser d'une phrase :

« Tu n'étais pas toi-même. », lui avait-il murmuré.

Et tant bien que mal, Iruka était parvenu à se pardonner.

La boîte à souvenirs trônait maintenant dans le salon, sur un meuble qui renfermait aussi la collection complète des livres que Kakashi avait retrouvés avec l'aide d'Aryuu. C'était une sorte d'autel qui mélangeait les deux périodes de leur histoire. Souvent, quand ils étaient tous les deux de repos, Iruka mettait la boîte entre eux sur le canapé et il piochait dedans au hasard. Il tendait sa trouvaille à Kakashi qui se mettait à raconter tout ce que ce souvenir lui évoquait. Le même souvenir pouvait être raconté des dizaines de fois sans qu'Iruka ne se lasse et il fermait les yeux, posait des questions, allait interroger les autres témoins de la scène, cherchait à recréer cet événement dans sa tête. Avec le temps, son esprit se remplit de ces souvenirs fictifs qui lui donnaient l'illusion de posséder un passé.

Kakashi avait longtemps cru qu'il avait peut-être été le plus malheureux des deux parce qu'il était le seul à se souvenir de leur idylle et que l'Iruka qui s'était réveillé semblait incapable de ressentir un véritable chagrin. Mais maintenant qu'ils formaient de nouveau un couple soudé, qu'ils avaient retrouvé une vie paisible et heureuse, il sentait que son amnésie pesait sur son amant. A mesure qu'il redevenait lui-même, Iruka s'était rendu compte de l'immensité de la perte, des fantômes qu'étaient devenus ses parents, du vol de sa jeunesse. Et il y avait eu cette semaine où tous ses collègues avaient été réquisitionnés pour élaborer le prochain examen chuunin et qu'il avait été laissé de côté. Tsunade avait essayé de l'occuper en lui confiant de petits boulots administratifs mais Iruka ne pensait qu'à cette forêt interdite où il ne pourrait jamais plus se rendre parce qu'il était désormais incapable d'en sortir seul. Il arrivait à se repérer sans problème dans Konoha parce qu'il avait mémorisé tous les bâtiments et itinéraires, que tout était automatisé dans sa tête mais une forêt… C'était devenu impossible. Ainsi, ses élèves étaient confiés à quelqu'un d'autre durant les entraînements à la course d'orientation et Iruka rentrait chez lui le cœur gros, se traitant de sous-homme.

Ces semaines-là, Tsunade oubliait de confier des missions à Kakashi.

Ils sortaient beaucoup en couple, répondant présents à toutes les invitations. Au début timide, Iruka chercha de plus en plus à aller vers les autres mais le déséquilibre était toujours là, difficile à supporter. Alors que lui était dans une perpétuelle phase de découverte, les autres le connaissaient par cœur et parfois, quand il racontait un événement ou une anecdote, il devinait aux sourires et hochements de tête que son récit était connu, qu'il l'avait probablement déjà raconté ou que, pire, il narrait un événement qui n'était pour lui qu'une histoire alors qu'en face, ses interlocuteurs avaient assisté à la scène.

Sur le chemin du retour, Kakashi savait à ses silences que la soirée l'avait perturbé et quand ils retrouvaient la sécurité de leur appartement, ils faisaient l'amour pour qu'Iruka se souvienne de ce qu'il avait gagné en revenant vivre à Konoha.

Au demeurant, Iruka n'avait pas besoin de ça pour se sentir à sa place et il savait que le temps qui s'écoulait se chargerait de rééquilibrer les choses. Il était ravi, d'ailleurs, de s'occuper de la petite de Kurenai car ses souvenirs de lui remontaient à sa sortie du coma. Il ne serait jamais en retard avec cette enfant, c'était déjà ça.

Il se laissa aller, sur le canapé, à reposer sa tête sur l'épaule du jounin.

Il savait que ce dernier ne repartirait pas avant plusieurs jours. Chaque départ en mission était une torture. Iruka dormait mal, faisait des cauchemars, se sentait ignoble s'il lui arrivait de plaisanter avec certains de ses collègues chuunins. Dans ces moments-là, il enviait presque sa toute jeune version de lui-même qui se rendait à peine compte que Kakashi était absent. Dire qu'il avait vécu des mois sans lui à Sugusoba, il en serait bien incapable aujourd'hui.

« J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi. »

Il se tourna plus franchement vers Kakashi. Celui-ci avait tendu le bras et attrapé une boite cachée à sa vue par le côté du canapé. Le paquet était plus gros.

« Si c'est une cravache, prévint Iruka, laisse-moi te dire que tu peux tout de suite la remballer ! »

Le jounin sourit largement sous son masque mais Iruka devina que c'était un peu forcé.

« Non, je… C'est pas ça… »

Le jounin était comme timide. Iruka avait appris que Kakashi était finalement rarement timide. Il n'était pas toujours très à l'aise avec les gens mais c'était surtout parce qu'il avait peur de trop s'attacher à eux. Les seules fois où Kakashi avait été réellement timide, c'était avec lui, quand il essayait maladroitement de l'approcher alors qu'il était encore un homme farouche et têtu.

C'était le même genre de timidité et Iruka supposa que ça venait du cadeau. Kakashi avait-il peur de l'offenser ?

Il aurait pu trouver drôle qu'un homme qui venait de lui offrir une corde en guise de jouet sexuel soit inquiet de ses réactions mais Kakashi avait une pudeur particulière qui ne se focalisait pas forcément sur les mêmes objets que le commun des mortels.

La boite fut posée sur la table et, la bouche sèche, Iruka l'ouvrit.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il rapatriait le carton sur ses genoux pour mieux voir ce qu'il contenait.

« C'est… »

Il remua tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur afin d'être bien sûr de lui et saisit finalement un des objets les plus gros.

« C'est la première lettre que je t'ai écrite quand j'étais à Sugusoba ? »

Kakashi opina et Iruka se saisit d'autres papiers.

« Mes fiches pour préparer mon concours ? »

Déjà, il les avait posées et sa main, vorace, était repartie en quête.

A sa nouvelle découverte, sa voix trembla. Il venait d'attraper l'emballage d'une barre de céréales qui avait servi à les nourrir dans leur chambre d'hôtel à Sugusoba.

« Je l'avais jeté… », se souvint-il.

« Oui mais après, tu es parti. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, ce n'est pas très hygiénique… »

La visage interloqué d'Iruka était tourné vers lui.

« Tu as fait une nouvelle boite ? »

Le jounin haussa les épaules, honteux.

« Je me suis dit qu'il était temps que je te la montre. Tu n'es pas fâché ? »

« Fâché ? eut la force de répéter Iruka. Pourquoi donc serais-je fâché ? »

Kakashi le regarda de biais.

« Il n'y a pas si longtemps… tu aurais détesté. »

Iruka ne put se retenir davantage, il fondit sur le jounin, lui arrachant presque son masque pour l'embrasser.

« Si tu savais comme je t'aime. »

Le jounin sourit, content. Ça le rassurait toujours un peu quand Iruka lui disait qu'il l'aimait.

« C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on ne m'ait jamais fait. »

« Bah, et ma corde, alors ? »

Iruka eut un gloussement mais il était trop ému pour se détendre véritablement. Il se leva, agité. Kakashi l'observait un peu inquiet.

Le chuunin se mit à chercher frénétiquement dans son cartable et en sortit une feuille qu'il tendit à Kakashi.

« La carte d'encouragement que je t'ai envoyée quand tu as passé ton examen. », reconnut-il.

« Mets-la dans la boite ! »

Et déjà, Iruka fouillait son bureau, alla jusqu'à leur chambre. Kakashi entendit le bruit de tiroirs qu'on ouvre, de vêtements qu'on inspecte.

Le chuunin revint finalement les mains pleines : il avait retrouvé les lettres que Kakashi lui avait envoyées à Sugusoba, la carte du village qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'utiliser depuis longtemps et, de sa poche, il tira un sifflet, celui que Kakashi lui avait confié pendant l'attaque du village et qui pouvait être entendu par Pakkun à des kilomètres.

« Quand je pense que tu aurais donné ta vie pour moi ce jour-là et que je n'en avais rien à foutre. J'étais vraiment le dernier des trous du cul. »

Cela fit rire Kakashi : Iruka était dur avec son ancien lui-même.

« Tu as gardé le sifflet, pourtant. »

« Je ne savais pas me battre. Évidemment que j'ai gardé le sifflet. »

L'objet fut déposé avec les autres. Iruka plongea une nouvelle fois la main dans sa poche.

« Je crois que le plus important, c'est celui-ci… »

Un minuscule papier était serré entre ses doigts, il le déplia et Kakashi reconnut sa propre écriture : c'était l'adresse de son auberge qu'il avait confiée à la vieille concierge de l'immeuble d'Iruka.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, contesta-t-il cependant. Pour moi, c'est celui-ci. »

Il avait attrapé un morceau de papier jaune et le montra à Iruka qui sourit : c'était la facture de l'hôtel de Sugusoba. Elle était barrée d'un feutre rouge et il reconnut la marque administrative de Konoha.

« Une nuit d'amour au frais du village. », résuma Kakashi.

« Il nous devait bien ça. », fit remarquer Iruka.

Les deux souvenirs trouvèrent leur place dans le carton et Iruka, le refermant, alla le déposer sur leur autel à côté de l'ancien.

Au-dessus, entre deux bâtonnets d'encens, étaient suspendues plusieurs photographies et, à leur centre, Iruka et Kakashi, collés l'un à l'autre, souriaient à l'objectif.


End file.
